Just a Regular High School Life
by Timberwolfe
Summary: What one does in the past is not what defines them. It does not make them who they are solely because of what they have done. Instead, what are the attributes that make someone love you or hate you? The best that one can do is push themselves into the world of teenagers and hope that what they risk everything for is worth it. After all, that's just a regular high school life.N/S
1. A Nosy Neighbor

**AN: Hello to all who are interested by my title and wish to read what I love to write for all who love and adore Naru/Saku writing and the bonds of friendship between those who seek it with a passion. My story is a high school fic and will begin slowly at the beginning of summer, and it may be a little while before Sakura and Naruto meet, but I will try my best to achieve your expectations to the extant that I can.**

 **This story will bring about many things that 'don't' happen at every high school, but I hope to build a background and setting in which you all enjoy. I will try to post at least once a week, and try for two a week, but it depends on my schedule and how much I can write down.**

 **And Now, brought to you by Timberwolfe Productions and Associates:**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 1: A Nosy Neighbor**

* * *

It was a nice day out upon the earth that we found ourselves living upon. The people were smiling inside their cars and driving without a care in the world. The traffic upon the freeway was wonderful for a day to leave bad things behind and move forward. In fact, a mid-sized moving van was doing that exact thing at the moment, its colors on the side brown and orange, with an image of the land that it had departed from on the long sides. And inside the van were two people, with one driving who looked like the adult and motherly version of the two.

A soft smile, though small, adorned her face, a smile of the hope that she wanted to bring to the person beside her. It was after all the girl beside her mother that had suggested this idea, and yet when the mother looked over, the daughter's head was against the glass, looking out at nothing in particular as a car pulled past them and casually moved ahead of the slower vehicle that was pulling with it a life of material possessions inside it.

"Sweetheart, come on. Cheer up a little." The mother encouraged as she turned the music in the moving van to a lower decibel, but the teenager simply sighed, slouched further into her seat, and brought her feet up to the seat before her eyes looked out to the horizon, unfocused and unhappy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, mom. I just...I'm apprehensive about this whole ordeal, okay? I mean...shouldn't I be in a cell, rotting away?"

"Dear, the police didn't arrest you, and you have nothing to fear." The girl's mother voiced aloud. "Come on, you said that this could be a new opportunity for the both of us."

The girl sighed at her mother's newfound strength to encourage her and directed a small smile towards her mother. "You're right. This outta be a nice experience for the both of us."

"That's the spirit." The mother smiled and turned on the radio, as a Christian band started to sing about change and the girl looked back out, counting and picking out all the dents in the cars that passed them by, her cheek pressing against the warm window. To think, soon her alabaster skin may become tan after all this time, being from a place that was sunny only twenty days of the year. What does one do in the sun anyways? The girl knew the answer to the question of what to do, but she didn't in a way. The girl sighed and looked on as the van exited off the freeway, turning off of a large bridge over a deep chasm in the land and into the beginnings of a forest city, and as they passed a sign she looked at it in wonder. 'Konoha huh?' The girl thought. What did one do in Konoha on the first day of summer?

The moving van took a few more turns, before heading onto a street that was split down the middle on rich houses on one side and more middle class income on the other. The mother stopped the van and the girl's eyes stared off at the house directly across from her new house, with its four door garage, white walls, giant lawn, and everything else about it. This was a young town so they most likely had a teen her own age, and that meant that that girl or boy was probably snarky and given everything on a silver platter. Whatever they wanted was on a silver platter and they probably had so many friends that it wasn't a matter of anything that they needed or wanted anything in their life. The girl would make sure to stay away from them.

By the opposing standards, the girl saw her own house as advertised, with its simple two story design, with three bedrooms on the second floor and a hallway that led up the stairs and to the living room, dining room, and kitchen. The girl wondered a bit as to why there was no backyard, but she supposed that the people around here used the forest as their backyards and such. The mother turned off the engine and looked to her daughter before they stepped out of the truck.

The girl stepped down the second step and her red running shoes pressed against the hard pavement. The girl's hourglass figure was a moderate sized appropriate to her slim figure, but it matched her frame nicely. The girls emerald eyes were bored and shied away from most things after a second, but the girl did not see herself as attractive as other's would. She felt like she was a little chubby, and bits of fat on her stomach and arms and legs, her lips that when she rarely smiled made boys act...creepily towards her. She hated her forehead being a little bigger than others, but mostly, unlike her mother who looked great in pink, the girl hated her pink hair which at the moment was place into a light ponytail behind her, with a single loose strand near her cheek that always refused to be tied down.

The girl and mother walked around to the back of the moving van and unlocked it, hearing the slicks and slacks of the metal folding itself along the top of the van and looked at the seven or eight boxes that were the last to be taken here by the moving company. The two wrapped their arms against the other's shoulders and the mother pulled her daughter closer, kissing her head. This time will be different.

"R-Right."

"And sweetheart." The girl's mother pleaded. "Please try to make some friends, alright?"

"...I'll try, mom." The girl muttered as she leaned away from her mother's hug and turned forward and jumped up from the ground to the bed of the van and began to push the boxes towards the end of the van, so that they could easily get to them. She wasn't exactly the friend type, but her mom did not know or need to understand that in this age of technology and fashion. In truth, the girl was a loner, and terrible at making friends her own age. She had friends all over the world, so why make friends here? But she would try to make friends, for her mother, just maybe after summer, because there was no one around to make friends with. So for now, she'd probably go into her room, take apart her new computer, and figure how it worked and how it could be made better. The girl was shy, and only talked to people she knew really well, so this was her type of thing to do.

After a few trips inside, there were only a few boxes left and the girl's mother picked one up and looked to her daughter. "Sweetheart, I'm going to move inside and unpack these boxes. You think you'll be okay with the rest?" To her nod, the mother walked around the moving van, through the white fence opening and up and through the now open front door to the house, leaving her daughter to handle he rest.

The pink haired girl meanwhile, looked at the two boxes remaining, both for her room. The movers had brought everything else, but these things meant more to her and she wanted to make sure they arrived safely. They were her box of clothes and her treasured items. The young fifteen year old jumped down from the truck and grabbed the heavy box first, placing it in her hands before moving and leaning up to grab the last of the boxes.

 **"Hi!"**

The girl was spooked initially and shivered before she turned to watch as a girl her age literally skipped around the corner of the van and turned to face her. The pink haired girl felt a wave of jealousy wash of her as she stared at this girl who had the perfect voluptuous hourglass figure, with shiny lip gloss shining on her lips, and her posture pouring out wave after wave of confidence. The girl wore nice expensive sandals with, was those real diamonds?! Anyways, the girl wore sandals before her bare legs went up and up until a tiny purple skirt swayed lightly as she smiled at the moving girl, her teeth so bright and shiny.

The girl blushed at the skirt, as she could see, even from her angle, the purple lace of the girl's underwear before seeing the purple t-shirt ruffled from being slept in. And then the girl's platinum blonde hair cascaded down her back, as if she woke up that way in the morning and just now walked out to greet her. The girl's mother had wanted them to get here early, so this had just gotten up, but damn, she had the body and figure that made people want to kill for, and even with her not moving, her full breasts still swayed from the past actions.

"...Hi..." The girl responded back, her eyes blushing at the erect tips protruding from the girl's shirt. She quickly looked elsewhere, hoping to not analyze the girl any further, because if she did, then she would make a bias about this girl, and people generally didn't like her when she eventually spoke out her opinions of them.

"So, are you the girl moving into this house here?" The girl pointed out the girl's house and she nodded, as the girl smiled to her. "That's great! I'm Ino. I live in the house across the way."

Now, the girl's cheeks flushed and she turned away to finish the moving. So this was the rich girl who had anything and everything she wanted. She would do well to stay away from her. And yet, as she turned away, the girl jumped closer, looking inside the van to whistle at the emptiness of it all. Geez, did this girl have any sense of personal space?!

"What's your name?" Ino asked, cocking her head to the side curiously, as her smile grew wider, blinding the girl in white rows of light. The girl closed her eyes and sighed internally. This girl was too bubbly. What was she going to be in life, a walk in happy pill that cured cancer?

"Sakura..."

"Well, it is an **absolute** pleasure to meet you. Do you want some help?" Ino asked excitedly as Sakura grabbed a box from the truck and Sakura shrugged before handing it over to Ino's awaiting hands, her eyes shining with eager happiness and a willingness to help. Sakura let the full weight fall on her arms and smirked internally as Ino's eyes widened as her arms and back pitched forward, as she struggled to keep it upright so as not to fall to the pavement below. Sakura grabbed the other box and began to walk over to the house.

"Wow. You're so strong." Ino complimented and Sakura smiled a bit. Ino obviously was oblivious to the six repeated words over her box that said, 'clothes'. As Sakura walked to the fence, Ino started off on a long story. "Well, anyways, it's the first day of summer, isn't that great? I mean, it being summer and all, and you know that we girls can wear anything we want in these months? I swear that I saw this girl, like yesterday, wearing like, nothing. A thong! Because like seriously, who wears just a thong, right? Okay, so she had a bra on, but her tits were like too big for her top, and they just kept bouncing out and everything." Ino gushed out in a valley girl style.

"So, my parents decided to leave on their annual summer trip, and just like every year, they leave me here to you know, guard the house, at least that's what they say. But I know that it's just an excuse for my mom to go to her boyfriend's place and play naughty role playing games in the bedroom, and my father, I mean, he hates my guts, so he just spends his days with his other family, and I'm sooo cool with that, but really, they should take me somewhere, don't you think?"

Ino breathed in to take a breath and Sakura turned around as they passed the lawn to the doorway to frown at Ino's words. Her family sounded so dysfunctional, but her face was all bright and bubbly and- OH! It was now that Sakura's analytical mind and eyes looked closer to see the tense muscles and squinting eyes. The smile was fake then, so that she could hopefully make the day better. This girl's worst fear was probably to be all alone, hence why she was here so early in the morning when most slept in. This girl was a glass half full kind of person.

"Hey, you're don't talk much, Sakura. Do you?"

Sakura smiled and shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I'm shy."

"Well, thanks for letting me splurge just now. I have a Load of friends, and they always say that I need to slow down my words and just to plain old shut up, so how about I talk for you and introduce you to some of them later on? How does that sound?" Ino asked as her cheeks made Sakura wonder how Ino didn't have laugh lines adorning her entire face yet.

Sakura felt a wetness at the edge of her eye and turned away abruptly, tears rolling down her face. This girl...she didn't even know who she was or what she had done. How could she be so trusting of her so fast? Sakura smiled though at the innocent care that this girl was showing to her. "Thanks...Ino-San."

* * *

The girls stepped through the door and Ino looked around the front hallway, so unlike her own where it led to an open living room, and saw Sakura point out the stairs to the upstairs area. The girl made their way towards the stairs passed the open doorway to the living room and Sakura made it up a few steps before her mother walked around the corner from the kitchen and got her attention.

"Sakura, sweetheart, I was wondering if you could- OH! Who might this be?" Sakura's mother asked as she leaned fondly against the wall to the kitchen before walking forward to stand before the girls.

Ino smiled politely and bowed a bit. "Ino Yamanaka, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you."

"Well, I'm am so glad to know that my little angel made a friend so quickly." Sakura's mother spoke as she looked to Sakura who blushed and looked away, missing the gentle smiles that increased on Ino's face.

"Well, Sakura seems like a great listener, which is great for me, because I am terrible with hearing. I think I inherited it from my parents. They never listen to what I have to say. Heck, that's why their away and I'm stuck here."

"Wait...you mean you are living alone in your house?" Sakura's mother asked, shocked that parents would leave their child alone for the summer.

"Well, my parents are rich, so they try to buy me off with stuff and I mean, I have enough to last me Years alone, but I make sure to invite company over...You know, once...in a while." Ino's voice slowed down as she continued and the two Haruno's saw the look of sadness that crossed into Ino's eyes before she shook her head and smiled, and she was back to being the bubbly girl she was. "Once you get used to it, you learn to live on your own."

"Still Ino, I must appreciate your helping us move in."

"What, t-t-this?" Ino reputedly casually, her arm shaking from the weight of the heavy box in her hands. She cocked her head as Sakura's mom gave Sakura a dirty look and Sakura blushed and traded boxes with Ino. "Hey! This is...light?" Ino asked, shocked before blushing as she looked down to see the word clothes. "Oh..."

"Ino-Chan...Would you like stay over for dinner?"

"You mean like pizza or something?"

"No. I'd be cooking something up for all of us. What do you like?"

Ino's eyes twinkled with tears as her smile turned into a hopeful look. "Y-you mean...a Home Cooked dinner?"

"Of course."

"...I'd be happy with anything like that." Ino breathed out. She hadn't had a home cooked dinner in...About four months now.

"Alright. Are those the last boxes, Sakura?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Well then, I'll take the van back and then go to the store to get the ingredients for my Hot Dogeroni. Behave, girls." Sakura's mother replied as she quickly grabbed the keys and made her way out the door, closing it as she did. Ino's eyes followed her out and she sighed. "Man, you have the best mom."

"I know..." Sakura whispered before tapping Ino's shoulder before nodding towards the stairs and Ino nodded as they moved up them towards Sakura's new room. Ino though let her eyes move up and down Sakura's frame, admiring her tight shorts shaping her thighs and ass, and wished she had that much tone in her own muscles. Her eyes saw Sakura's one arm holding the box and she blushed. She really needed to get her arms to be able to lift more by summer's end, and it was not Just because she wanted to impress this new girl at all, okay?

The two teens stepped onto the second floor landing and made their way down the hall to the back of the house, before Sakura opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Ino, who saw the freshly painted burgundy colored walls, and the bed yet to be made, with about ten or so boxes filled with things from clothes, to electronics, to dresses. Ino wondered at times why her own room was smaller than others when she had such a large house, but remembered that she did have a walk in closet, a Jacuzzi tub for a bathroom, and a stairwell leading to the roof. Ino turned to smile at Sakura's color choice when she saw that Sakura had dropped her box down and was standing next to the glass door, her hand caressing it softly as she stared out towards the balcony that showed the dense Konoha woods around the back of the house.

Ino moved next to her and smiled. "You like being outside?"

Sakura nodded her head fondly, Ino watching her eyes as they shifted over the area. "I wasn't allowed outside when I was younger."

"Really? Why was that?" Ino asked as Sakura's eyes widened as her memories spread throughout her body.

* * *

 _'Sakura! Get in here!'_

 _'Don't touch her!'_

 _'Sakura, please!'_

 _'Get in there, and stay there!_

 _'Sakura, whatever happens, stay in that closet, you hear me?'_

 _'Momma!' A little girl yelled, banging against the locked door as inside, through the small slated hole, her mother cried incessantly on the bed._

* * *

"WHAT?!" Sakura jolted as Ino's hand rested on her shoulder, and Sakura was now turned to face Ino's concerned eyes that bore into her own with such intensity. Sakura shivered at the past memories. That wouldn't happen again, and no one would find out. **_No one._**

"Why did you stay inside all the time, Sakura?" Ino asked, wondering why Sakura shivered at the bad times of her past. Her pure white skin was proof that she stayed inside a lot but not why.

"I...I always wanted to go outside, but um...I was sick a lot."

Ino ohh'd and nodded before they walked back and Ino began to help Sakura unpack, herself blushing at how much unfeminine Sakura really was as they moved on.

* * *

An hour later, Ino blabbed on and on and on about random things and things that were not worth anything but rumors as she made Sakura's bed, as Sakura unfolded and placed her dresses and skirts and shirts in the closest on hangers. Ino sighed as she was proud of her work and glad to know that Sakura was simply good at electronics and not a complete tomboy. Tomboys didn't like Ino because she knew that she was their polar opposite, she was as girly as one could get. Ino earned scratch marks when she got into catfights, painted other girl's nails in her room and at school, and talked about boys and how they made her feel special when she laid down with them. In fact, all of these things were ones that she planned to do with Sakura, because with Ino, anything she thought of, she wanted to do.

"So anyways, you may think I have a great bust and everything, but you need to catch Hinata in the locker room someday. Seriously Sakura! You could float a whale on her chest...and they are so soft, like marshmallows. She used to be all ahhh! Ahhh! But now, she's like...go on, and touch them! She'd really getting out of her bubble, though she has slept with a lot of guys this last year. Maybe she's addicted to sex, huh?"

"I suppose she is." Sakura spoke up as Ino took a breath, taking a red dress and flipping it right side out.

"Oh and you might get along with my friend Naruto. He's like a total player, but inside he is the sweetest boy you'll ever meet. It's funny, he never tries to flirt with girls or anything, but we can see he's all toned and muscled and with these nice eyes and- **Oh my god, you're blushing!"** Ino exclaimed, and Sakura turned around to put the dress away. The guy sounded like a sweetheart, _a really sexy hot sweet piece of-_ Sakura shook her head. Damn, her hormones were making her doubt her intelligence over these last few months.

"Anyways, then there is Shikamaru, though he lets me call him Shika, because he's like, um-ah-he's, well you know." Ino smiled shyly for the first time and Sakura caught the glimpse of her reddened cheeks in the mirror, and smiled. Ino was someone who had her heart on her sleeves wasn't she? "Anyways, and so I was walking down the street and...Am I annoying you?" Ino's voice carried over and Sakura turned around to look confused at Ino's worried face, biting her lower lip, and wringing her hands together with the sheets.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "No Ino, you're not. Actually, though I don't talk a lot, I like to listen to those around me. So I like hearing you speak about anything, Ino...Ino?" Sakura called out as she turned to see Ino smile brightly. "What?"

"That's the most you've ever said to me."

"Oh shut up!" Sakura joked back.

"Ha! I knew you wanted me to shut up!"

"Ohhhhh...just go on with who was next? Kiba-San?"

"Oh! Yeah! So Kiba was staring at Hinata's breasts on the last day of school and he walked into the flagpole! And then when he..."

* * *

As the girls went on and on in their topics, Sakura's mother had walked back into her house and was almost done with dinner when she closed her eyes to smile at the sound of laughter coming from Sakura's room. The older woman smiled as she moved around the house stealthily moving up the stairs, cringing at the sound of a squeak on the fifth step. She'd have to get that fixed. Still, she continued forward to Sakura's door, as the giggles and laughter continued as Ms. Haruno gently prodded the door open and looked inside to see Sakura resting her back against the bed, and braiding Ino's hair whose head was turned to the ceiling as the rest of her body laid across the bed, as Sakura sometime remarked on things that make the both of them crack up all over again.

Ms. Haruno backed away from the door and made her way to the stairs before she cried happily, rubbing her arm tenderly, where a scar was formed and looked back up to her daughter's door. New start. This time, her daughter would be happy. Yuki would make sure of that. "Sakura! Ino! Dinner!"

* * *

Ino sighed happily as a full feeling washed over her entire being, making her feel so happily bloated. "Thank you for the meal s much, Ms. Haruno."

"Please Ino, its Yuki-San. Are you sure that you don't want some more?"

"I'm stuffed already!" Ino complained happily as she looked across the table. "Besides that, I'm training to be on the varsity cheer squad this year and I have to watch my figure."

"I'll say." Sakura muttered as she glimpsed Ino's perfect breasts still popping out of her Loose shirt. Her breasts were naturally perky and prominent and her legs and arms were to die for. She was the best image of what a cheerleader could look like. Sakura looked down and cursed herself. She had changed into cargo pants, favoring them over skirts and her vest still on her body. But this time around, she had bound her breasts up tight. Really, they just always got in the way. Besides that, it wasn't like Ino's body, whose body parts were all juicy and just perfect in Sakura's eyes.

"Have you been training for it long?"

"Well, I got on the team freshman year, but you always have to try out, and I want to do my best. As they talked, the clock clanged dominantly and Ino sighed at she looked at the time. Well I suppose I should go home."

"I'll walk you out." Sakura offered and Ino smiled and nodded as Ms. Haruno began to clear the table. In and Sakura stepped onto the concrete steps outside the doorway and smiled.

"Thanks for helping again, Ino."

"It was my pleasure. I got to have a lot of fun, Sakura." Ino smiled, and Sakura's heart flipped a bit. Could she truly have made a friend so fast? Sakura smiled a bit as Ino turned to walk down the driveway... **Maybe.**

"Oh Sakura!" Ino yelled as she turned back around. "Some of my friends and I were going to go to the local waterfall next Wednesday. You want to come?"

"Um," Sakura looked around herself, embarrassed. "I don't have a swimsuit."

"EH?! Really? Where did you swim before?"

"Well, I'm from Mist Ino. There's not much point in swimming if it's always raining."

"Oh...Do you know how to swim?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"Well then I'll buy you a swimsuit!" Ino smiled brightly and saw that Sakura was about to refuse and she wouldn't have any of that. "If there's one thing I like more than shopping, it's buying someone else stuff they need."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Ino replied offhandedly, waving her hand dismissively. "Do I look like a girl who doesn't know what she's sure of? Anyways, the girls and I are all getting new suits. The girls and I can pick you up tomorrow."

"O-Okay!" Sakura smiled happily, as Ino thumbed up at her before skipping, again Skipping, across the street to her house. Sakura shook her head as she moved to close the door before walking back to the kitchen and saw her mother doing the dishes. Sakura immediately moved to her side and began to dry them off, doing it in a rhythm that had been made over years of practice.

"M-mom, I'm going to go shopping with Ino tomorrow." Sakura spoke up as they finished and listened as her mother's air nodded into the apron.

"Need any money?"

"...Can you even spare anything?" Sakura asked a little too harshly and Yuki sighed and shook her head. Tears quickly formed and Sakura realized her words had been too rough and leaned over to hold her. "Don't cry, mom. Remember, it's over now. It's his own fault that he took everything away from you."

"H-he almost took you." Yuki's eyes teamed with tears but Sakura shook her head.

"And he failed. I'm here with you mom."

"I know."

"I hope you have a good first day of summer." Yuki smiled and Sakura nodded and walked behind the wall to the hallways and made a noise on the stairs before pausing. Soon after, Sakura leaned against the railing to listen as her mother cried below. Sakura's own eyes team with tears and she suddenly frowned as she hit her own forehead.

"Come on, Sakura. You went to Julliard!" Sakura whispered to herself. Sakura already had four degrees under her fifteen year old self, and it was the money that she made from her concerts that paid for this house, but still her mother wanted her to have a regular high school life and have a regular life with friends her own age.

"Come on!...You can solve this!"

* * *

 **AN: So there is the beginning stage of my story, and I would love to get your responses on what you truly believe I should do and how you felt the chapter felt.**


	2. She's A Freak

**As I always do in my stories, to those few who care enough to review, I will care enough to write back and establish dialogue, because dialogue is key to building a relationship.**

 **And now, the reviewers;**

 **Jani. BaccaRelli: That was my first intention, but we'll see if it falls into that. Just NS for now**

 **7th Demon of Razgriz: Yes, I am alive and well**

 **SasukeShouldDie: Well, then decide and constantly review by the end please.**

 **Saveme Chocolate: Glad to have your Approval.**

 **LegendaryWriters: I will keep writing more.**

 **donniex115: Stay invested, please.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

* * *

 **Now then, let us do it again! The 2nd chapter begins now!**

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 2: She's a Freak**

* * *

After thirty minutes in silent, muffled tears and standing on the fourth step upon the stairwell, trying to think of yet more things to one day make her mother happy, Sakura finally proceeded to move up the remaining steps and to the end of the hall to her new bedroom and looked at it critically as soon as she had arrived there.

Ino had done a great job with the bed and in all fairness, after moving everything around with Ino to provide the inputs, Sakura had to admit that Ino would make a great home designer or something along those lines. But then again, maybe she would go into a more social aspect of things, if she truly talked with so many people in school and in life in general, which Sakura was certain of, based on this first encounter. Sakura looked into the mirror hanging from her door, and saw the trail of tears from her face and sighed. She needed a quick shower, so without thinking, Sakura moved to the bathroom across the hall and stripped out of her clothes and underwear, and turned on the water.

As she let the water heat up so as not to give her the chills, Sakura cast a longing glance at the bathroom's mirror, and slowly brought her hands up to her unbound breasts, before the edge of her nails trailed across the crest of her mounds and down her stomach to her maidenhood and back again. She wasn't too ugly, right? Most girls her age didn't have the c-cup breasts she had, except for girls like Ino and Hinata maybe, but Sakura was shy. She was the girl in school who wore sweaters all day long, and that suited her just fine in the country of Mist where everyone did that, but what about here in Konoha?

Did beauty change from place to place? Her changes had all come out this last year, and the only thing that still needed another change was her final growth spurt to be a little taller, but did her breasts need to be bigger? Did her lower self look pretty enough for when someone finally saw it? Why was she even thinking this? Sakura's body as well as her mother's had genes so that except for the main areas, they didn't grow hair, so she didn't need to shave with a razor or anything, which her mother told her a year old was a plus side as she was growing up, but what should she be here in this new place? Bound and ambitious? Cold and calculating? Shy and soft spoken? All these thoughts swirled inside Sakura's mind as she felt the warm water and as she showered, she wondered why she couldn't go back to the way things were when she attended Julliard. It was all just 0's and 1's and notes and sounds. Why couldn't her life be that simple?

Sakura quickly washed her face and hair, before stepping out and drying off her body with a fuzzy emerald towel before she grabbed her clothes and made her way across the hallway to her room. Sakura shut the door and placed the dirty clothes in her hamper, where they belonged and then looked between her closet and the bed. It was now that Sakura felt the almost sticky hot atmosphere that signalled the humidity and heat of the land. It was so much warmer here in Konoha than where she used to live, where fires and heaters in every room was a must. But as she looked at her dresser with her winter pink pajamas folded on it, she felt like it might get stuffy in here, so Sakura let the towel drop and got into bed naked, before pulling the covers over her, deciding that she wouldn't want to get her pajamas dirty on the first night sleeping here. So, with rose scented shampoo in her hair, Sakura shut her eyes and drifted off to a musically themed sleep.

* * *

Balconies...

What Sakura didn't know about balconies is that if the light comes from the east and the balcony faces that direction, it means that the sun will eventually shine into your eyes to wake you up. Sakura woke up to the sun bathing into her face and opened her bleary eyes to immediately throw the covers over her head and slink to the other half that had yet to be warmed by the sunlight, groaning at the surprise attack of the sun. Sakura looked over after a minute towards the clock and widened her eyes even larger. It was ten in the morning, and that meant that she had slept in. No doubt that her mother had already left for her new job today and Sakura had just an hour to get ready for a day with Ino's friends.

Sakura walked passed her closest towards her dresser where she pulled out some tan cargo pants and black biker shorts, before beginning to put them on. The shorts were tight against her crotch and upper thighs and would be a good substitute for underwear for today to try on swimsuits. That and the fact that they covered more than what most underwear did these days. Sakura blushed at believing that Ino would want her to try risky suit designs, but she would try to negotiate, at least a little. She didn't want out of her comfort bubble, but in the back of Sakura's mind, she knew that Ino's bubble was surrounding her own and adding to it at a steady pace.

As Sakura pulled on the cargo pants she looked at the mirror curiously as she noticed how it slipped down her hips a bit, showing her skin. Did she get even skinnier than before? She wasn't as skinny when her mother took her to the hospital for a lack of food during her last fit of depression, but maybe she had grown a little more. _Oh well!_ Sakura thought as she moved to her next drawer, quickly pulling out a roll of white bandages before she tied and bound the wrappings around her breasts tight against her before she moved to the closet to pull on a thin long sleeved shirt that covered her arms and formed a cute little scarf/collar in the front, covering where her breasts would have been, but not showed her to be only about an A-cup. Sakura made her way to the bathroom, deciding to do her hair to impress Ino, probably one of the first people in a long time that she wanted to impress. A day with the girl's? Maybe this would be fun.

* * *

As Sakura did her hair to try to and impress who she hoped could be a potential friend, Ino was already up and putting on some light blush, and believing that today would be a great day, something that she had also told herself ever since she joined the cheer leading squad. Ino always tried to be friends with everyone she met, and broke off friendships with those who wanted her for just her body or money. Ino may be rich and may like to spend it, but she hated being superficial, even if most people thought she was. It was how she acted to see if people were real or fake and saw the real her and after last night, Ino felt like she could be real with Sakura.

Sakura was such a nice girl after all. She was polite around her, respectful even though she didn't have to be, and honest with what she thought, even if what she said was very little. Ino knew that Sakura would allow her to state her opinion without calling her an idiot for thinking that way, and say her own points when it was necessary. Ino had a feeling that while Sakura was shy, she was simply careful with her words, and chose them carefully. That was someone she wanted to spend her limited time in the daylight with, and maybe even a few great slumber parties too...if Sakura wanted that.

As Ino finished her blush, the doorbell rang, and Ino rushed downstairs towards the door. Ino's house was built on a slight incline so the upper areas to the house were really only ten feet higher than the rest of the house, with the other places in the rooms being sunken into the floor itself. Ino passed a mirror, quickly checking out the latest fashion trend of tape on her legs next to the red skirt and the purple top that showed off her smooth stomach to those around her, and she nodded to herself, her golden blonde ponytail flowing behind her.

Ino opened the door and smiled as two of her friends stood there with similar skirts and tops, but with cuts in their outfits to show more cleavage and skin. Ino hugged them in a girlish huddle of a bear hug and allowed them inside. "Hey, Suki, Aki. How are you two?" Ino smiled as she stepped aside as they moved past the entryway.

"We are just...Fabulous, Ino-Chan. We have sooo much to talk about."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like for example, that guy you fucked at the Last Bash party, he is like still there!"

"Rick? Really?" Ino blushed, smiling at the attractive junior she had been with a few days ago now, still imagining him inside her.

"Like yeah! Except he's banging the Ashley twins right now. Look! They sent a video." Aki smiled as she took out her phone and played the video as Ino blushed but watched nonetheless. Videos like this were spread throughout the whole school from wild parties and Ino had a few pictures out there. Then again Rick had just made the varsity football team, so he was no doubt enjoying his time in the sun.

"Wow. The Ashley's both did him?"

"Current girl, Ino! They do sex back to back until the guys pass out! They are like, sex-freaks!"

"Yeah! Total freaks!" Aki stuck her tongue out before she moved to throw a question around. "So, anyways, what are we doing today?"

"Stupid Aki. Swimsuits?"

"Oh yeah, that way, we can get all the boys this year."

Ino smiled. She wanted one boy, but he'd never Ever go for someone like her, so she'd find another.

"So Ino, I heard you got another Ad-mirer!"

"W-What? Another? Oh geez. Well, Mark sent me a pic of his junk and you know, what he wants to do to me." Ino blushed with a slight perverted smile.

"Mark Twawner? He's so hot."

"Not the guy for me girls, you know?"

...The girls looked to each other and then back to Ino. "Uh...NO!" They called out in unison as Ino sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever, so what's the latest gossip?"

"Oh, well, apparently, Naruto told Kayla no again."

"Well..." Ino paused a second, "...that's good, right?"

"Are you joking, Ino? Once Naruto agrees to have sex, then we can ALL get with him. He's like the hottest boy in our year. We all made that list and a cheerleader gets with one of the guys at least once."

Ino nodded, but her heart felt for Naruto. While he was aware of it, his girlfriend was always sleeping behind his back and he still stayed with her, but Ino knew that as soon as Naruto slept with her, she'd break it off with him, and he'd be stuck inside cheerleaders until the end of high school, maybe college, heck, maybe even into his professional career.

"Okay girls, well, let's head to the mall."

"You said it, Girlfriend!" The girls exclaimed as Ino grabbed her keys and stepped outside to the driveway where a slick 2015 mustang was parked out front. The girls got in the car from the passenger side, sitting on top of another, and not caring at all, while Ino got into the driver's side. Ino was a sixteen years, one month old, held back for that second year of kindergarten, and pulled out of the driveway, the music blaring from the speakers and radio. But before the girls could speed up, Ino pulled over to the curb and stopped the car.

"What are you doing, Ino?"

"A new friend of mine is joining us."

"Who?"

"The new neighbor."

The girls breathed sighs of exasperation as Ino got out and moved to the door before lifting the knocker on the metal stub a few times. She heard some brief moving in the hallway, probably of someone putting on their shoes before the door unlocked and Sakura appeared. Ino smiled at Sakura's choice of attire, finding it excessively cute and practically adorable, as if a boy next to her would see her smiling down at any compliment he gave to her. "You look great, Sakura".

Sakura blushed at seeing Ino's fully exposed stomach, but knew that it matched her openness, just as wearing a sleeveless vest matched Sakura. "You really think so?"

"I know so. Come on, I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Ino spoke aloud before Sakura turned back to close and lock the door behind her and followed Ino down the yard towards the car. The girls in the car meanwhile saw Sakura, and both thought that she was cute, like a puppy, and if she acted like a puppy then they could have some fun with her...maybe in doggy position?They thought meanly. But then Ino pulled her closer, way closer to their shoulders almost touching, and their attitudes changed. Ino wanted this girl as a member of their group? That was debatable. Sakura and Ino meanwhile reached the car and Sakura stopped short.

"You know, you're not supposed to sit like that." Sakura mentioned aloud to the girls in the front seat.

"So what? Get in." Aki rolled her eyes and growled at Sakura.

Sakura bit her tongue from a snarky remark and moved to the back of the driver's seat before Ino sat down and looked at them before looking to her mirrors, readjusting them. "Aki, sit back there."

"Oh come on, Ino!"

"I'm the driver and I said get back there."

Aki growled and unbuckled before moving through the middle of the car to the back, giving Sakura a nice long flash of her nonexistent panties. Sakura blushed and looked away, but Aki smiled at her dangerously, making her slide further away until her knees were touching the door. Soon, Ino started the car and they began to make their way to the mall. For the first five minutes, Aki just talked with Suki about anything really, but as Ino stopped at a light, they turned back to Sakura. "So...what does your mom do?"

Sakura gulped and looked to them. "She's a conflict resolution-"

"Boring! That's about as cute as your clothes. Where'd you get them from? The winter store?"

"Um...I-"

"I mean, what kind of girl where cargos? They are so like, Never!"

"...I-"

"What about your dad?"

"Yeah, what does he do?"

Sakura bit her tongue again and looked away, her eyes shimmering as Ino watched her through the driving mirror and as she saw the tears that formed in her eyes, she looked over to see the predatory looks the girls gave the other and slammed on the gas. The girls abruptly looked at Ino as she sped through the red light, and luckily the crossing was empty, but the girls frowned at Ino. "Ino what the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?" Ino called out, the wind blowing her hair into her face as she opened a window. "Don't we want to get to the mall early on?"

"Well, that's true. Hey! We get to see Mark!"

"And Jerry! And-"

Ino smiled to herself as the two girls moved on to talking and engorging themselves in the thoughts of boys and looked into her mirror to see Sakura sniffling a bit. Sakura's eyes looked up at the mirror and she smiled at the mirror, and mouthed thank you, and Ino nodded her head, glad to help her out. Plus, it meant that once she and Sakura were good friends, hopefully she would tell Ino on her own. Ino may be a gossip Queen, but she could keep a secret. And as for Ino's friends, she was sure that once they got to actually know Sakura, they'd like her too.

* * *

It was a few minutes later when the girls pulled off of the main road and into the large parking lot of the mall. The girls spent a few minutes finding a parking spot, which they found in the middle of nowhere, before they all got out and began to make their way inside. Sakura trailed behind with Ino, and the other girls noticed this little disturbance as boys looked at Ino most and then them, but not this time. This time, boys were giving Sakura a moderately timed glance, making Sakura blush and the other girls angry and annoyed with her.

The girls slowed down, bringing Ino's attention towards them, as they pointed out a pretzel shop, asking Sakura if she liked fattening bread and such, to which Sakura nodded her head and the girls saw the annoyance in Sakura's eyes at their obvious pestering for information. For the next hour, the girls continued this silent and hidden argument from Ino's mind, to which Ino was left out of the loop, before they stopped at the food court.

"Alright girls," Ino began, pulling Sakura in towards the group and wrapped her arms around all their shoulders, before she led them across the food court, and made their way to the front of Skinny Skimpy. "Let's find the sheerest, most revealing swimsuits yet!"

"Alright!" Two of the girls exclaimed and the three of them rushed inside, before Ino turned to see Sakura looking shyly to her. "You coming Sakura?"

"Hell yeah." Sakura muttered and followed Ino in. The girls all split off and for five minutes or so, giggling was heard as they browsed through the inventory. The two best friends walked over to Ino before portraying two bikinis that were connected together by strings and held up tiny triangles of fabric over their breasts and their lower areas. Ino scoffed at them and held up her own, which was a top with a neck strap and nothing else. The straps pulled from below her breasts back to the back of her neck and covered the center, leaving cleavage to be shown. And down below, Ino had chosen a nice red and purple striped bottom that covered her rather modestly. The girls giggled at her fetish for purple and Ino tongued them playfully as they turned back to look for more possibilities when Ino noticed that Sakura had disappeared.

"Sakura?" Ino whispered, walking around to the other side of the store. "Sakura?"

"Over here." Sakura whispered back and Ino turned around a rack that held nothing but one piece suits. "What do you think?" Sakura asked aloud, pulling out a one piece that made Ino cringe.

"Sakura, that one piece says that you are on a swim club."

"But it covers everything, Ino."

"Exactly!" Ino clicked her tongue as Sakura understood the answer right away. "It covers way too much. Come on girl. Show some skin for the boys."

"...Boys?" Sakura whispered back. Usually, she was fine with boys, until a year ago when they started looking at her and letting their hormones lead their brains.

"Come on," Ino pressed urgently, pulling Sakura away, pulling a few suits off the racks around them quickly and efficiently and shoved Sakura into a changing room, and closed the curtain right after that. Ino heard Sakura's soft buttery sigh before the ruffle of cloth sounded and her shirt dropped.

"Ino, I feel comfortable with a one piece suit covering me." Sakura's voice whispered through the heavy red fabric of the changing room.

"But Sakura," Ino advised her new friend of the ways of living in her hometown. "You see, the waterfall is like a watering hole for high school students. Everyone goes there, and you know, you live dang close to it too." Ino spoke aloud as she heard Sakura's cargos drop and she began to tie the bikini in place.

After a second, Ino heard Sakura seethed worriedly through her teeth. "I'm not sure I want to be seen like this, Ino."

"Come on, just try it. Boys will want to get with you soooo bad."

"...Have you been with any boys?" Sakura asked after a second, her head popping out from behind the curtain like a puppy underneath a blanket and Ino nodded her head casually.

"Quite A few times. Mostly with those really gentle loving souls really. It hurt like a bitch the first time around, but after that, it's nice and warm and sticky and well...you learn to love it. It's an addiction, I suppose."

"Why a nice guy?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked. Surely, Sakura knew why, right?

"I mean, don't pretty girls want the bad guys?"

"Not always. Besides, the nice ones please the girl more."

"But how did you-"

"Initiation for cheer." Ino replied, and Sakura widened her eyes, and Ino smiled as she explained further as she pushed Sakura's head back into the stall as she began to squeak a bit "...You see, I want to be the cheer captain for senior year, and so they do that initiation to weed out the weak."

"...Wow."

"I know, you just have to have sex, but if you lie about it, your popularity goes down the drain and fast."

By now the other two girls had joined Ino in front of the changing rooms, but quickly, Ino and the girls heard Sakura begin to pant and moan and while the other two walked away in disgust, Ino moved forward in concern. "Sakura? You okay in there?"

"(Moan)...y-yeah," Sakura voiced out, and it sounded to Ino as if Sakura was rubbing her legs together. "W-why wouldn't I, (pant) be?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well...the suits don't really fit me, Ino."

"What are you talking about? I'm the best at judging breast sizes. Maybe you're doing it wrong." Ino pressed as she stared at the curtain in concentration before she shrugged to herself and stepped forward, pulling the curtain aside as she slid inside. "Here, let me help."

"NO INO! I-"

"Now let's just- what the heck?!" Ino gaped like a fish out of water as she stepped inside the changing room to look at her new friend who had gone from an A cup to a C cup in a minute flat. Ino's eyes bulged as Sakura's worried look was bright with the fact that her breasts were amost as big as Ino's, and she felt a little jealous. But then Ino looked behind her friend to see the white bandages on the bench and picked it up before looking back at Sakura. "You bind those babies?" Ino asked as Sakura's covered up, scared for even Ino to stare at them.

"Y-yeah."

"But why, Sakura? Don't they hurt to do so? I mean, they are so you. I mean-"

"Come on Ino. You know how it goes. Girl with big boobs? Means she's dumb in the head." Sakura answered plainly, and Ino sighed. She herself had got that reputation with being blonde plenty of times. "I just don't want to be judged by the way I look."

"Won't you be judged by being flat chested too?" Ino asked as Sakura looked away at her failed reasoning, but Ino relented. "I get it, and I understand. Well, I'll just change these out then." Ino replied and stepped out, and Sakura sighed as she dropped her hands and looked away. "And Sakura!"

"W-what?" Sakura asked, scared as Ino reshowed her face so soon with the new correct size for the bikinis in her hands.

Ino gazed at the orbs of the pink haired girl before her, all perky and firm and just begging for attention that Sakura did not want to give them. "I think boys would find you really attractive, but the point in all this is just to be yourself, okay?"

"Thanks Ino," Sakura smiled and Ino smiled back as she leaned out and moved back to the waiting area.

"Hey Ino?" The girls called out and signaled to her. "Can we talk?"

* * *

"...The point in all this is to just be yourself, okay?"

Sakura smiled fondly. "Thanks Ino." As Ino left the small stall, Sakura's eyes glanced back at the mirror in front of her, looking at the way that her perky breasts protruded outwards. In all fairness, the bindings that Sakura wrapped around them hurt like heck because Sakura's breasts always pressed against the bindings and threatened to burst out, but still she didn't want a guy to like her for just her body. Sure, she wanted a guy who called her gorgeous and admire her, but she wanted it to be a natural relationship, and the sexual prowess would come after that.

Sakura looked at the bikini that Ino had given her, an emerald tube top style with a conservative three strings tying it in place and with bottoms that covered her nicely. Sakura shrugged into them, pulling the strings and making sure that they were tight before she turned to look at the mirror, and sighed happily relieved. Her breasts were on view around the edges, but the points were hidden in the thicker fabric and yet it made Sakura for once feel pretty and proud of her chest since they had begun to come in. Sakura's hands moved to her exposed stomach and watched herself breath in and out, and everything stayed in place. The teenager soon turned around and blushed as her ass, while hidden, was clearly showing its firm skin through the thinner material down below, but Sakura was used to that feeling of tight stretching with her shorts, so why not go with these?

Sakura breathed in and smiled at herself. Maybe Ino was right. Maybe showing some skin would be okay for her. A small slice of skin crossed Sakura's eye and her mood darkened for a second, staring at the silver flesh of a scar near the edge of her stomach, before she shook it away. No, not now. This was supposed to be a happy day, and while Sakura hated Ino's choice of friends, she really liked Ino...she liked Ino a lot. She had never had a friend so close to her so fast. Sakura breathed in and moved the curtain over, sticking her head out. "Ino?"

"Ino?" Sakura called out again, but there was no answer. Sakura blushed and hoped that this wasn't a prank as she stepped out of the changing area, pulling her hands close to her body on instinct. Sakura looked around the store, before smiling at the sight of a brunette and two blondes whispering to the other. Sakura smiled as she made her way around the various racks but stopped behind a few racks from the other girls and heard them arguing, and since she was scared and in a natural flight response already, Sakura decided to listen in from further away.

"Ino, why do you even bother with that girl?" One of the girl's ask who Sakura assumed was Suki's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at her, Ino. Sure, she's cute, but really, she's a loner! I mean, she's shy, antisocial, and meek."

"She won't bring anything to the group!"

"She's miss goody two shoes. Always following the rules? I mean come on!"

"Ino, she's a freak! I mean look at that forehead of hers."

"Yeah, pink hair? Totally a freak."

A silence was heard as Sakura's hands held onto the end of her ponytail, and she looked down to see her hands shaking jerkily and pulling at the natural pink of her hair and quickly held in her breath and brushed the hair to her forehead. Was she really a freak? Ino hadn't said anything to her friends, so maybe-

"You're right," Ino's voice whispered between the heavy pieces of cloth. "She is a freak..."

Sakura's eyes glistened and she pushed off the rack, running off back to the changing room. She needed to get out of here!

* * *

Meanwhile as Sakura ran off, Ino glared at her friends, angry at them for not even giving Sakura a chance. "Look," Ino whispered angrily, "you're right, okay? She is a freak...but-" Ino began to speak, before a rack fell down around them, and Ino's eyes chased a flash of pink around a stray corner and Ino's confused eyes wondered who that was. The girl had been in a swimsuit, but that could have been anyone, or...pink? So maybe it was-

"Ino, you need to think about this." Aki explained, snapping her fingers in front of the girl. Ino looked back at them and they smiled at her.

"Ino, with us, you get the popularity and the votes from the squad. You go with that freak with the ugly ass hair? Your popularity is going to plummet when school starts, or even before that? What would Layla say if-"

"Don't you **Dare** bring Layla into this!" Ino raged at the two of them, her eyes going red as the girls backed up a bit. Ino was sensitive around the head cheerleader, and sadly that back fired on them. She'd understand how to make friends with everyone.

"Fine fine." Suki conceded. "That bitch can do our homework-"

"Or lick our shoes?"

"I like that. She could beg and-"

"She wouldn't do that."

"Ino, sweetie, just drop her. It's either her or us? Who do you choose?"

Ino's mind swirled at their question. She hated when friends couldn't be friends with other people, especially when they made an ultimatum like this. Ino had spent two years with these girls, growing up together with sleepovers and boys and even in bed together a few times, and they were fond memories...but Ino loved Sakura! She loved how gentle she was and how nice she was and how even though she was obviously smart but tried to subtly dumb things down for Ino. She had such a kind heart and Ino loved that about her!

"I choose Her!" Ino seethed and the girls backed up in sudden fear. Ino glared at them, listing off everything in her head. "Why would you even say that?! She's a great friend to me already, and unlike you two who belittle me whenever I say something stupid, she actually listens and encourages me to believe in myself! She is smart and kind and sweet, and you should get to know her first before you bash her!"

"Well! We don't have to sit here and take this! Come on Suki. Let's get that guy to eat us and take us home." Aki glared back and Suki followed her as they exited the store, as Ino's eyes followed them until they left, and her anger subsided. What had she just done? Choosing a new friend of a single day over two friends from middle school? She was heading into sophomore year and now what could she do? Oh well, Ino shrugged and turned around...at least hanging out with Sakura would be fun for the summer.

Ino made her way back around the many racks, pulling her chosen swimsuit beside her, and over to the changing rooms to look perplexed and confused to see that all of the curtains were opened but one. Ino made her way to Sakura's closed one, and knocked on the wood next to it. She knew how shy Sakura was, and though she could easily admit to wanting another peek, she wanted to give her new friend some privacy. "Sakura? How is it going in there?...Sakura?" Ino asked again as no movement sounded and so Ino peeked her head inside, and looked around the area, wondering where Sakura's stuff had gone and disapeared to.

Ino moved quickly around the store, rounding each and every rack until she spotted an attendant. "Excuse me?"

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"My friend is somewhere in here. Pink hair, shy?"

"Oh yes. She paid for her swimsuit and yours a minute ago and left."

 _'Both of them?'_ Ino thought quizzically. "Thanks." Ino spoke quickly as she rushed out and looked left and right, before spotting a head of pink moving down the escalator towards the south exit. "Sakura!" Ino yelled and rushed towards the stairs, seeing how Sakura purposefully shrunk her body down behind someone behind her, obviously having heard Ino call out to her. Ino rushed forward and bolted down the stairs, catching up with Sakura quickly as she wondered where she was going and why she was hiding.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled as she reached the bottom and Sakura's body turned the other way trying to move through the crowd, as Ino rushed forward, moving through people before seeing Sakura moving towards the wall, which was an indent to alleviate the traffic flow of the shoppers. Ino quickly sped up and grabbed at Sakura's back collar and pulled her close to the wall, as the girl squeaked and hit the wall before Ino moved in front of her, blocking her escape.

"Sakura! Where are you going?" Ino asked, as she watched as Sakura looked everywhere else but at her.

"N-Nowhere, you know?"

"Sakura..." Ino drawled slowly and Sakura sighed.

"I-I…I don't know."

"Well then, why did you run off?"

Sakura dug her toe into the tile, moving it back and forth, while Ino saw her body shaking with heavy held in restraint. "I was just giving you time to be with your friends."

"You're my friend too." Ino smiled, moving closer, but Sakura just backed up further into the wall, as Ino's chest touched hers. Sakura held in a groan as Ino's tips brushed against hers, and remembered that she had forgotten to rebind her blossoming breasts. This Blonde Girl had a problem with **Personal Space**!

"Y-You shouldn't be friends with me." Sakura spoke quietly and Ino leaned in closer as Sakura whispered. "...I'm a freak."

Ino sighed sadly and held in a wave of tears that threatened to spill out from the wave of sadness, realizing that it was indeed Sakura who had run off in the store. "Sakura, you're not a freak-"

 **"You said I was!** " Sakura yelled and then bit her lip, hating herself for even raising her voice. Ino could tell how much Sakura wanted Ino as a friend, but holding her personality back wasn't how Ino liked her friends at all, and Sakura was already collapsing in on herself as people turned towards the two female teens from the sudden outburst.

"You're right...I did say you were a freak." Ino conceded, before rubbing her friend's shoulders. "But Sakura, I also said that you were kind and smart and a great friend after you ran away. And you know what? I'm fine with being Sakura's friend...your friend, Sakura. I want people to know that you're my friend and tell them that she's so honest with me." Ino's smile turned somber, but content. "People are never like that around me. I'm surrounded by liars, gossip, and while I like it, you're like a breath of fresh air."

Sakura looked away, her face red and ashamed for not telling her the truth last night, even though Ino had no need to know. And then, Ino moved her hand over to grab at the bag in Sakura's hand, pulling out the suit that she'd picked out for her just now. "I thought you'd like it-" Ino began before throwing her a confused look. "...wait a minute. Sakura, how did you pay for these? They're like one hundred dollars a piece and you bought mine too."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, and looked to both sides, before pulling Ino along, as the blonde looked at the hand that pulled her. Sakura wanted Ino to know, and then she'd stay away from her, and get back to being with her friends. But with Ino, she tightened her hold on Sakura's hand, hoping to keep this relationship of theirs honest and open.

Sakura quickly looked around, and pulled Ino into a computer café, before moving quickly past all of the nerds and businessman doing their daily work and into the back, before sitting them both down in a corner booth, with a single computer. Sakura reached inside her pocket and Ino's eyes opened wide as a card like hers, golden in color was pulled out and Sakura swiped it against the slot next to the computer as it turned on for them.

Ino was then pulled for a loop, while Sakura's hands flashed across the keyboard without even looking down at the keyboard, and Ino looked honestly shocked as Sakura must have been a pro at computers or something of that nature. Sakura's screen quickly filled with two tabs of what she wanted to show Ino, and as she pulled up the first page, Ino looked at Sakura in wonderment as Sakura looked seriously at Ino.

"...You went to Julliard?" Ino breathed, knowing how prestigious that place was.

"Hai. From when I turned six, and then on occasion on and off until I turned twelve. I wrote music, took engineering, computers, and Mathematics as majors. I learned a lot...before..."

"...What?" Ino asked, feeling like she could cut the atmosphere with a butter knife. No friend she had ever had before now would trust her this deeply with anything. Ino's hand moved to Sakura's on the mouse, and Sakura shivered. "Sakura, you can trust me."

Sakura's finger clicked on the second tab. "Ino, you need to stay away from me." Sakura spoke as Ino gulped as her chest tightened around her heart at the sight of Sakura's sad eyes. "I'm dangerous."

"Y-you're not." Ino pushed on, wanting to see Sakura as her new friend.

Sakura reached forward and forcibly turned Ino's face to the screen to look at the newspaper heading, as Ino's eyes widened in shock.

"Ino...I stabbed my own father."

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone. I hope that you liked my very long and extended chapter version of chapter 2. Tell me your thoughts on the matter, and jsut once again that you might know. I am building up a friendship right now, romance comes later on.**


	3. Don't Be My Friend

**Duh Bomb: Oh, the beginning of this makes people so uncertain about where this is heading, but it is meant to be a chill read with romance, friendship and adventure.**

 **LegendaryWriterS: Well, I hope that you continue to read my story and that I can achieve your standards. As for slow and steady, I hope for that to be the tempo for my story as well, so tell me if it stays in line with that.**

 **Hanmac: I cannot comment on that just yet, but the friendship of these two is just beginning.**

 **MK Loves NARUSAKU: There are those names because I am mixing in an American setting with Japanese anime and I cannot think of good japanese names that I would want to write over and over again besides Ino, Sakura, and Naruto. Although...I though Aki and Suki, were more Japanese.**

 **SasukeShouldDie: Well Thank you. I do appreciate the vote of confidence.**

 **FelixLucefuge29: Well Felix, Naruto will make an appearance in the next few chapters, I am first trying to create a mood and tempo/ background for the story, and it is the first week of SUMMER...aka, not for a little bit, but soon enough. Trust me on that.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to all of those who have reviewed my story so far, and I am sorry about the late update, but I had three days of 'Christmas', with my new brother in law's side plus my own two sides of the family, and as most may know, during this time, stress and family cheer take over. Still, here is a little pre-new Year celebration for the lot of you! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 3: Don't be my Friend**

* * *

"S-Sakura," Ino gulped back a dry throat empty of saliva as her breath shook in uncontrolled fear. "W-what did you say?"

"I stabbed my father Ino." Sakura spoke sadly, and began to tell Ino everything, knowing that soon, this friendship would be good and done with, and that they could go their separate ways, to never talk to the other again. Sakura didn't want to do this, but it was something that she had to do. She was a criminal and a walking mental case, and Ino had the right to know that she was dangerous.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Sakura! That was amazing!"_

 _"Thank you, Sarutobi-Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her teacher and professor, an old man who had seen Sakura's talent as a prodigy for music and even though she had other classes to go to, Sakura's classmates always came to her for help, and at twelve years old, Sakura was always happy to help everyone around her. Even the teachers at times asked her to come up to the board, and classmates chuckled their college aged and even older laughs at the times when Sakura tried to reach the top of the board and settled for dragging a small ladder around with her to reach the beginning of each and every one of the songs, improving and mastering them each within a few days of learning about them._

 _As Sakura broke the hug and turned to grab her bag, Sarutobi's hand suddenly clenched down and grabbed at her upper arm, and Sakura looked over at him in instinctual worry. Sarutobi saw the way the girl who he thought of as his legacy flinched and failed to look him in his eyes, but he would not be stopped. He reached over with his other hand and moved the shoulder collar of the young girl's vest and widened his eyes at the large blue and black hand mark upon her shoulder blade. "Sakura, what is this?"_

 _"N-Nothing, Sensei."_

 _"What do you mean?" The older and wiser professor looked over in concern for his young pupil. "Come on, Sakura. You know that this is a safe place. You can tell me."_

 _"I...I was running too fast and...Daddy...told me to slow down. I just didn't want to stop, okay?"_

 _Sarutobi looked into the girl's eyes and saw the absolute terror in her voice and eyes. Sakura watched as her sensei of six years bent down and caressed her arms, as Sakura frowned at him. "Sakura, you are my student, and so I have responsibility for you. I don't want to find any marks on you ever again. Do you understand?"_

 _"But what if I am bad again?" Sakura's young lips quivered._

 _"Sakura, I know you like logical theories so understand that having bruises on your body is not logical. If I see any more bruises, I will make sure that you don't get another bruise again. Alright? You will tell me if you get hurt, hurt?"_

 _"H-Hai Sensei."_

 _"Alright, now run along." Sarutobi encouraged the girl who quickly grabbed her bag and made her way out of the practice hall. As soon as she did, Sarutobi picked up his cell phone and pressed a few numbers._

 _"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_

 _"I believe one of my students is being abuse at home...Yes, I'll hold."_

* * *

 _Sakura stepped out of the doors of the prestigious school's western campus building, and walked across the lawn, to where a normal looking car was parked along the curb. Sakura moved to the back car door and opened it, before moving inside, folding her skirt around her as she flattened it down before closing the door next to her._

 _"...Hi mom."_

 _"Hello, sweetheart." Yuki called out from behind the steering wheel, and Sakura looked up at her mother with sad eyes as she looked up at her just now fading black eye and the black ring that made its presence known from the way it circled smoothly around her neck. "How was today in class?"_

 _"I reached the top of the board again."_

 _"T-that's great, sweetheart." Yuki smiled, wanting her daughter to smile a lot, but as she looked back through the driver's rear window, she came to see her daughter's frown still on her face. "What is it, dear?"_

 _"...He's coming home today, isn't he?" Sakura's voice whispered._

 _"He's already waiting to see you, dear." Yuki spoke and Sakura shrunk down a bit._

 _"Can we go to the park, Momma?"_

 _"I'm afraid not, Sakura. Not this time." Yuki sighed and started the car, as tears fell down Sakura's face._

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later, the car pulled into the underground parking lot of the Konoha embassy, and the two women stepped outside of the simple looking armoured car. Yuki grabbed her daughter's hand and they walked forward, pulling themselves to the elevator where two soldiers stood. "Good afternoon, Ms. Tamai-San." The young men greeted._

 _"Good afternoon, boys. How are you?"_

 _"Good."_

 _"Well then, we must be going, I suppose."_

 _"Of course."_

 _Yuki Tamai made her way inside the elevator and hit the button for the tenth floor. As the doors closed, silence reigned in the cage around them. The soldiers knew what went on upon the tenth floor, the neighbors of the embassy rooms knew what happened as well, but Mr. Tamai was a well-known diplomat, and people found that it was better for them if Mr. Tamai was not bothered with his personal business, especially between that of his family. The crying and screams were heard on most nights that he was here, and when he was here and not in Konoha, he was drunk, because his job here was delicate, like one slip of the tongue would cause the country of Mist to become bloody with death._

 _Yuki looked down at her daughter and saw her shiver, and remembered her first fight with her husband, and his drunk ways that first night. She had shivered for a week after that and more. Her daughter and she moved out of the elevator as the metallic silver doors slid open without a sound and headed towards their door, but soon, Sakura's hidden sobs bloomed into a crying river and Yuki stopped them both as she bent down and moved in front of her daughter. Yuki's fingers combed through her daughter's hair and moved to hold her hands._

 _"Sakura, I promise you. He will not touch you. Just please, this time...stay in the closest."_

 _"B-But, y-you were crying."_

 _"Please Sakura, stay in there...for me?"_

 _"...Hai momma."_

 _"That's a Good girl." Yuki smiled bitterly, her eyes already tired of the stress that this marriage and life caused on her family._

 _The two girls stepped in through the door to their master apartment and standing there with a crystal glassed drink in his hand and his tie unloosened stood a man in his late thirties and his eyes dark with a piercing glare, made for forging favors and for things to go his way. As Sakura entered the room, her dad smiled drunkenly and bent down to his knee, and Sakura walked forward, her mother encouraging her onwards with a push along her back. The young twelve year old leaned over and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, as he hugged her tight._

 _"How is my angelic prodigy today?"  
_

 _"Um...good, I think?"_

 _"You think? You little money maker you. You played for the president wonderfully this morning. Daddy got a great deal for Konoha and its all thanks to you." Mr. Tamai smiled widely, his words ringing with a fondness for his daughter's accomplishments._

 _"T-thank you, daddy." Sakura replied meekly and soon winced as her father's hand touched her shoulder fondly. She realized her mistake in wincing as she looked up to see her father's eyes darken at the memory of last night. "Sweetheart," he spoke with too much sweetener in his voice, "why don't you take a nice long bath?"_

 _Sakura cast a glance over her shoulder to her mother who nodded to her. "Go ahead Sweetheart. Momma will tuck you in soon, okay?"_

 _"Good night daddy."_

 _"Good night, my angel." Mr. Tamai said as he prodded her towards the end of the hallway towards the bathroom, where Sakura stepped inside and closed the door. As soon as she was gone, Yuki gulped as her husband turned to face her, and stayed still as he moved forward and moved behind her, pulling her hair and forcing her to her knees as he twisted her arm, making her hold in her tears as her arm twisted out of its joint and he held it there, causing his wife to shiver involuntarily._

 _"I got a call from the police tonight on my way home. They believe that one of us is abusing our daughter. Now then, who did we agree on for this possibility?  
_

 _"I-I did, dear husband."_ _  
_

 _"Good. Now then, time to teach you a lesson." Mr. Tamai spoke as he rammed Yuki against the wall, before throwing her across the room, and her body fell on the glass table, shattering it to pieces, and at the sound, the door to the bathroom opened as Sakura ran out of the bathroom and into the hallway next to the kitchen. Her father looked up to see her standing there, and smiled. "Sakura, go back to bed."_

 _"...No"_

 _"...Excuse me?" Sakura's father's voice darkened._

 _"...I said no."_

 _"If you don't I will give you the spanking of your life."_

 _"Sakura," her mother spoke as she moved towards the wall, her hand's image bleeding along the floor. "Please...do as he says."_

 _"...NO!" Sakura screamed as she ran to the counter, and pulled a long serrated kitchen knife about of the wood block and held it in front of her. "You stay away from my Momma!"_

 _"Sakura-" Mr. Tamai began to warn._

 _"-No! You go away, and leave us alone."_

 _"Sakura," her father stepped forward and Sakura held it up towards him._

 _"Stay back!"_

 _"Give me the knife and no one gets hurt..." Her father saw the knife lower and moved in._

 _Sakura looked to her mother's bloody face, cuts along her arms and legs, knowing that her entire hidden body was riddled with scars and bruises. Her mother was beautiful, and she didn't need this man to ruin it anymore. W-what if Sakura's body became like that? She didn't want to become like her mother. The logical thing, Sarutobi said was to CUT out the bad thorn among the garden, to remove the influence, and that was..._

 _"No!" Sakura screamed as she jumped forward, and the knife pierced something soft and made of flesh, as red water dripped down the blade and onto Sakura's hands, as the little girl dropped to the ground and pushed herself back against the island counter, shaking like a doll. The knife lay in the hands, as her father-...no, Mr. Tamai, dropped to the ground, and her mother ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Sakura took a breath and looked at Ino who held a look of pure shock upon her face. Her eyes were wide as a deer in headlights, and her mouth was hanging open, as Sakura saw her tongue trying and failing to wet her lips, and the sound in her throat sounded like she was being strangled by Sakura's hands herself. Sakura gulped back the worry and looked into Ino's eyes, but as soon as she looked up, Ino looked down and away to the right, before reading the article another time. Sakura waited patiently, and knew what was going to happen anyways.

Soon after a minute, Ino turned back around, but her eyes stayed down upon her knees, before they moved to her purse and reached inside. Ino's hands gingerly pulled out a can of sprite, and Sakura watched as Ino's hands began to shake and jittered across the top of the can, failing to open it. Sakura sighed and leaned forward, and as her hands touched Ino's, the blonde looked up in shock staring as Sakura leaned forward and pulled the tab up, the sprite fizzling up and Sakura helped guide the can to Ino's gaping mouth before forcing her to take a sip. Ino's eyes followed Sakura's as she placed the can on the desk and stood up, before leaning over and hugging Ino, who just stared off into Sakura's pink hair, catatonic from all of the information.

"I thank you Ino for being my friend for yesterday and today. You were the best friend I've ever had my age, but I'm dangerous, and you should find your friends and get back with them. I've always been on my own," Sakura spoke as Ino's moistened eyes saw the tear that fell down Sakura's cheek, and watched it drop onto her own hand, "and this time will be no different. Thanks for everything." Sakura spoke, and moved around the chair and out of the Ino's vicinity. What happened as soon as Sakura left however was that Ino stood up in a jolt and turned towards Sakura's direction, her own hand knocking the sprite over onto the floor and reached out for her disappearing shoulder, but Sakura was too far away, and Ino just stood there, her mouth flapping wildly, until an employee walked over and began to inform her about the no liquids rule for the store.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the store, and held herself together as hard as she could. Already, small tears were flowing out of her eyes and down her face, and her throat was closing up and restricting her breathing as she wrapped her arms desperately around herself, as if she was fighting a withdrawal from a drug, and it was now that Sakura was finding out that Ino was like a drug. Sakura looked left and right and paused. Which way was the damn exit out of this place anyways?! Dammit! They had never passed a map of the mall and Sakura had just been following Ino all the way and now she was trapped in a sea of people moving randomly in a mass all around her.

A whine whispered in her throat and Sakura walked forward quickly, trying to find some way to reach the exit and just go home. After all, the mall was only...six miles away from her home. Dang it! Why was she so bad at making friends?! She should be fine on her own, and soon, Sakura moved up an escalator, and looked up to see the four sets of doors leading outside. Sakura wiped her tears and made her way forward quickly passing the people walking back into the mall. Sakura was just so sad to get out of here, because she had never really been in a mall before, as being a diplomat's daughter meant that the kidnapping value inside a mall were too great.

Sakura smiled as she exited out the doors and then stalled at the exit. Before her were two sets of escalators, one going up and the other heading down, and all around her were clothes, checkout stands, and more changing rooms. Sakura's eyes saw girls pass on by as boys carried their bags for them and other girls draped dresses around their frames. T-This wasn't the exit, it was another store! Sakura cursed under her breath and felt the tears boiling up inside of her, and Sakura's breathing became labored. Where was the freaking exit?!

Sakura's eyes finally caught sight of the store map and rushed over to it and sighed at finally seeing that she had to go down the escalator, and then walk across the store and back up another escalator to reach some doors that led outside to the real world. It took Sakura a few minutes to find her way outside, but finally, Sakura breathed in fresh air as she punched her body through the exit doors and what lay before her were endless row upon row of cars of every shape and size, but Sakura was just starting to walk when her eyes opened wide and her hand moved to her pockets. They weren't inside her pockets and-

Oh Shoot! Her house keys were on the back seat of Ino's car! Why did everything seem to be going wrong with her?! If Sakura hadn't been so excited about getting a new friend, her first real friend, then she would have grabbed her keys for sure instead of leaving them on the back pocket of Ino's driver side. Sakura felt her tears welling up inside of her eyes and choked back a sob, as she tried to walk forward, trying with all her physical restraint to hold back the sobs that wanted to be released. Sakura took three steps forward before a tear fell onto the pavement with a heavy splat-like sound made Sakura pause and look down at the small circle in the middle of the road.

It was so tiny and insignificant, like Sakura, in the grand scheme of things. Nothing in her life would change, and everything was going to remain the way it was. Another teardrop joined the first one, merging together as the tears came and Sakura tried to wipe them away, but her tears were now constantly falling out now, her emotions shattered so much. Sakura fell to her knees and held her face in the center of the parking lane. She was having a mental breakdown in the middle of the road, crying about a friend hat she never really had! Why was Sakura so sure that people would fear her? Because of things like this always happening and today was no different.

Sakura's screamed into her hands, biting down on them to muffle them as best she could, when suddenly a hand touched her shoulder firmly. Sakura paused for a second and cringed. Oh great, a Good Samaritan taking pity on the loner girl who couldn't make friends at all. Sakura pulled away and cried some more. "G-go away. Please! I-I just broke the perfect friendship and I feel terrible about it, so please just-"

"Sakura, you didn't break up our friendship." A familiar voice sounded behind her.

Sakura turned around quickly on her knees, scraping them along the pavement, and widened her eyes to see Ino, standing there in her clothes and in a gentle and caring stance and Sakura watched as Ino bent down to her knees and leaned forward, taking out a handkerchief from her pocket, her initials on the golden seams, and dabbed at Sakura's cheeks and eyes, but the water would not cease to flow. "Geez, Sakura. Stop crying will you? Or else me wiping them away won't be good for anything."

"H-how did you find me?" Sakura asked, her throat sore already. Ino smiled a bit and pointed to the right, and Sakura's face grew red at the sight of purple and gold; Ino's car. It had been beside her this whole time. "Did...Did you need something from me? I can do your homework if you'd like? Or chores? Or-"

"Sakura, is that any way to treat a friend?" Ino smiled as she continued to dab at her friend's cheeks, whose tears paused finally.

"W-what?"

"Did you really think that I would think differently of you because of what your father did to you?"

"But Ino...I stabbed him. I freaked out and did something horrible. I-I don't want to do the same hang to you."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because..." Ino spoke as she handed Sakura her handkerchief, and held her hands as Sakura looked at her. "I have this friend you see, and she is very shy about meeting people, terrible at talking with others, too smart for her own good, and god forbid! She had a terrible experience that most other teens, even me couldn't live through. But Sakura, this friend is also kind to lend her ear to me, a superb listener who lets me ramble on about absolutely stupid things that don't mean anything to her in anyway whatsoever. She is someone I can go to for help for homework who won't tell others, and a girl I can tell secrets to and she'll keep them.

"And you know what's best about her?" Ino leaned forward as hopeful tears welled up in Sakura's swollen red eyes. "She is my friend, through high school and as far as she wants to remain as my friend, because I don't care what happened in her past. I care about what happens to my friend, today." Ino finished as Sakura hiccupped and Ino leaned back, and spread her arms. "Now, as a friend in need, let me comfort you."

Sakura immediately nodded and surged forward, her knees getting bloody through her cargo pants as her arms held onto Ino's blouse as she cried loudly into it, muffling it out and staining it, making it see-through as her salty tears fell upon it. Ino's arms surrounded Sakura's petite frame and her hands rubbed her back comfortably. "Shh...shh, it's okay Sakura-Chan. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay beside you always, and you'll always stay by me. Right?"

Sakura nodded deeply into Ino's protruding breasts and Ino smiled as she hugged her tighter. No girls in her group ever did this. Already, Sakura and Ino were thicker than friends, she would even go to say that they were like sisters.

* * *

An hour later, Ino pulled her car inside the main road of their street and quickly looked over to Sakura who was still clutching her handkerchief tightly. Ino could have asked for it back, but she had plenty and besides, Sakura was still using it, dabbing at her tears of joy. Ino reached their turn and pulled into her driveway and placed it in park, before turning off the car and silence reigned in the car for about two seconds before Ino reached back and pulled up a bag from the shop earlier.

Sakura's eyes widened at the slightly less than casual swimsuit that came out in emerald and stripes of pink and green. Ino smiled as she passed it to Sakura who gripped it and gulped. "You left this in the computer cafe when you left. I must say that you must be a little bit of an exhibitionist, buying something like that." Sakura blushed deeper as she gripped the tight top, a size for B-cup and since she was C, it would pulled her breasts tight against the fabric, and the bottom would show a generous amount of her ass as well. "You're not getting out of going with me to the waterfalls on Wednesday just so you know."

"You're not going with the other girls?"

"I figured you'd like to go with a friend, you know?" Ino smiled and Sakura smiled back, holding the bikini more tightly.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura replied as they stepped out and as Sakura made her way around the car, Ino stepped down towards the end and moved in front of her. Sakura looked at her questionably and Ino blushed a bit.

"You know, your mom won't be home for hours, and I'd like to get to know you more. Why not stay over for a bit? I have ice cream."

Sakura swallowed and like her lips. "R-really? What kind?"

"Mint chocolate chip."

"My favorite." Sakura whispered.

"Mine too." Ino smiled back as she pulled on Sakura's arm towards the door. "Come on, girls always need ice cream after a good cry."

Sakura sighed before smiling wide at Ino, her teeth shining at her to make Ino blink at the light, before she pulled her inside her house, before soon, the Yamanaka house was alive, with the sound of laughter and happy cheer.

* * *

 **Hello to all, and a happy new year to all that are reading this in the time of the holiday season, and if not, still have a happy melody ringing in your ears!**


	4. Dying of Exposure

**LegendaryWriterS: Yes, She only stabbed him, and the rest is to be inferred as to the break of the family home. Also, this is a small tidbit for you to get you time on Naruto in this chapter. And I am glad that you believe that I made a good foundation for the developing friendship.**

 **Czar Ryno: Yes...yes indeed. But lack of a story does not help with that. I can only hope that you check in often to review with my postings. And that's what you think I write for? Ecchi Highschool Dead?...Well, good anime, needed another season really. Anyways, thanks for the encouragement. I'll be trying to post weekly.**

 **MysticBlaze9: Considered Battle Band, and the idea fails to expand because I have a lack of musciality for it, and...I could never read those music based stories. As for Sakura's father, I felt that it was necessary to simply bring it up to show the reasons for Sakura's shyness, and lack of Real connections for her age, being of a high status and yet expected to do well at everything. But I accept the criticism as it was a possibility to hold it off until later. Thanks.**

 **Duh Bomb: Bomb...you missed the fact that Ino also has some problems in her life as well, but I still thought that the poetry was very symbolic and nice..nice.**

* * *

 **AN: Sooooo! I was about to complain about a lack of reviews because until this evening, only 1 review popped up! And now I have 4, and love that. So, in all my glory of writing for the lot of you all, here is a little hint of NS, and friendly SI.**

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 4: Dying of Exposure**

* * *

The birds chirped in the hot morning air, moving on their way to teach their young how to fly and catch the worms for their morning breakfast. And in Konoha, the forest held many birds and other animals, from foxes, to wolves, to deer, and all of them were in harmony with the other, following the rules of the world as the air was calm on this Wednesday morning.

And inside the Haruno household, Sakura and her mother Yuki were moving around the breakfast table, flowing between the other to place eggs and sausages on the table before Sakura placed the cups down a second before there was apple juice flowing into them. Soon, the two women sat down and looked to the other, before sitting down. As Sakura began to eat, her mother talked to her.

"Now Sakura, I want you to have a great time today, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Sakura replied after swallowing the food she had inhaled so that her mouth was empty before she dare speak.

"And I must say that your swimsuit looks good on you." Yuki spoke as Sakura smiled "...I'm sure boys won't stop staring at my beautiful daughter."

Sakura choked and spit back her apple juice, and flushed beet red. "Mom!"

"What? I'm just happy that you are getting over your shyness. Besides, you have always liked your body, right?"

"Well, except my chest mom." Sakura said meekly and looked to her mother who had smaller breasts than her own. She must have gotten these things below her face from her grandmother, who her mother had said had had F-cup breasts. Sakura shivered and hoped that while she would grow taller, she prayed to stay the size she currently was. The only exception was with children, but...Sakura blushed at even the thought of reproducing. Sakura knew that Ino probably had sex often enough, but how could one have sex just for the fun of it? Sakura found that just illogical. She'd have to probe into Ino's mind later about that.

Soon, the breakfast was done, and Yuki moved back upstairs to change, letting Sakura pick up the two plates, and cups and brought them over to the sink. Sakura turned on the water and soaked the dishes with soap and scrubbed them thoroughly with the scrubber, polishing the plates until they shined enough to show Sakura's face. She smiled before putting the plates away, and knew that she had an obsessive compulsive disorder when it came to cleaning things. She just liked to see the utensils and things of that nature sparkle. Maybe she liked shining things, but there were psychology books that made her believe that she was adept to many things.

As Sakura finished her washing and drying, her mother walked downstairs, dressed in professional attire. Yuki Haruno had on a classic black pencil skirt, holding her thighs and hips together within the fabric while a small slit in the side that allowed for nice movement. Moving down were grey stockings that flowed underneath the skirt and down into black heels. A deep red blouse and pink undershirt covered her upper frame and Yuki wore her long hair in a nice and sophisticated bun. She looked to Sakura and her daughter smiled brightly at the sight of her mother ready for work.

"You look great mom."

"For my first day?"

"For the rest of your life, mom. You're a consultant so you'll have a lot of first days."

Yuki smiled at her daughter's quick wit. As a consultant on critical situations and hostile resolving tactics, she would be working for one consulting company, but being sent around the city to help other companies and resolve issues as best she could. Yuki moved over to her daughter and kissed her forehead, as her daughter blushed. She was always embarrassed by her forehead being kissed and Yuki loved it.

"I'll be home for dinner, okay?"

"Okay, mom. Be safe!"

"I will! You have a great day with Ino!"

"I will!" Sakura yelled back as her mother closed the door, and smiled to herself. Today, she would be going outside in sheer clothes with her new friend;... a real friend. Sakura quickly made her way towards the stairs and then up to her room, before she moved to her closet and pulled out the hanger holding up the swimsuit that Ino had suggested that she wear. Sakura breathed in deeply, and stripped out of her pajamas, the clothes wrapping along the floor and her nude body brought the swimsuit up onto her frame pulling on her straps, and looked carefully at the mirror.

The emerald tube top looked like it pressed against her unbidden breasts snugly, probably showing off more skin than usual, and the bottoms that were emerald and pink striped were showing off her butt which made Sakura blush at how much skin was on view. And then the strings on the side showed her hips to thighs clearly. Sakura was proud though of how she looked, with her unblemished skin thanks to how she used lotion on her skin and how much she bathed regularly. Sakura quickly covered herself in a pair of cargo pants and her red vest, the nonexistent sleeves, making her smile at how exposed she already was.

A bell chimed from the doorbell, and Sakura quickly grabbed her towel and a bag filled with sunscreen and made her way downstairs and to the door, before smiling widely. That smile turned into a gaping mouth at the sight of a blonde girl, her breasts popping out clearly through the heavy cleavage showing both inside and around her breasts, the fabric moving from tied around her neck to just over her nipples and center, leaving the rest on show as the fabric cupped around the lower side of her mounds and wrapped to tie at the back. Meanwhile, Sakura's eyes looked down at Ino's skirt, before gaping further at the see through material before thin purple bottoms barely covered over her lower area, and tied off at the sides, but Sakura could easily imagine that her ass was covered by mostly strings.

"Ino! You're naked!" Sakura squealed, making Ino gawk at her words.

"I have clothes on, Forehead." Ino glared playfully. She knew Sakura would react this way, but to call her naked? Ino was just putting her body into a way that boys would find her attractive. That was all.

"Barely!" Sakura giggled with Ino, before the exhibitionist blonde pulled her along, outside of her own house and the two girls moved down the street until Ino pulled Sakura into a small alley between two houses and Sakura looked thoughtfully as the alley turned quickly into a dirt path that led through the forest towards their destination. Sakura nodded to Ino, and they began the twenty minutes of light hiking, moving over rocks and natural staircases, following a stream that led up to the small lake that was their destination. As they moved, they talked about simple things that neither would remember, but the two carried their towels and sunblock in their hands, while Sakura also carried a water filter in her bag. After all, if they needed water, she didn't want to get sick from drinking it.

"Come on, Sakura!" Ino shouted as she rushed up ahead on the trail, as Sakura just shook her head and moved the last few feet to the small hill that overlooked the lake. Sakura gasped at the sight as she saw teenagers like herself playing all around the hundred yards or so of water, as girls giggled and talked in the cool hydrogen and oxygen and boys dunked each other under the water itself. Sakura looked at the large cliff that moved further up the mountain and forests, and saw the waterfall high above, its mist covering the high view as the water seeped into a smaller pond before it split into many smooth rivets inside the rocks, before crashing down from slides in them into the water below, turning one waterfall into a multitude of a huge paradise.

"...Woooooowwww..." Sakura breathed, as Ino giggle at her friend's face and pulled Sakura along, spinning Sakura back down the hill and through the forest, until they reached the soft sand that had piled up about ten feet from the water. The two girls stopped a little further back, where the soft grass mixed in with the sand, and they dropped their bags and flipped open their towels, the slight breeze billowing the material up and out as the towels were laid down over the ground.

Ino smiled as she stepped out of her sandals and grabbed her skirt before she pulled it down and over her bare feet. Ino's hair swished out behind her, cascading down past her shoulders and to the middle of her back, before her baby blue eyes glittered at the cute boys staring at her. She was a wise fool for now, a sophomore this coming year in high school, and now that her body was developing nicely, her hormones made her shiver at the thought of any of those absolute delicious boys begging to kiss her.

Ino turned around and caught Sakura staring at her ass, and held in a laugh. She had known that Sakura would be surprised by how open Ino was to her body being on view, but compared to Sakura, Ino was her polar opposite. Sakura's hands were shaky at her cargo's waistband, while her breathing was shallow and fast. Ino stepped back to her friend and Sakura's nervous eyes looked to her in hope.

"Come on, Sakura. All the guys will look at me."

"B-but then they'll see me, Ino."

"Trust me."

"...I do." Sakura breathed and pulled the button at her hip, and then pulled at the baggy fabric of the cargo pants. Ino smiled in encouragement as Sakura's creamy white thighs appeared, her skin even whiter than Ino's, before they pulled at her knees. The baggy cargos continued down to her ankles and Ino saw some boys staring at her bent over and firm ass and smiled at Sakura's unknowing attractive body. Sakura's knees were straight as she bent over completely, her ass perky and showing through her bottoms. Sakura was fussing over her shoes and soon kicked them off, before the cargos followed. Sakura carefully folded her pants and set them down, unaware that Ino's eyes narrowed as she openly stared at Sakura's body, as the pink haired girl stood up straight and shyly unzipped her vest, before her tube top came into view and the vest was added to the folding pile at her feet.

Ino licked her lips dryly, admitting easily that Sakura was as beautiful as herself, just with a shyer demeanor than Ino. Ino was open and held herself with confidence in herself while Sakura was shy about her figure and her body was redder with the nervousness. She was cute while Ino was sexy. And Ino could easily imagine playing with Sakura's pink hair and placing it beside her own.

Whistles sounded loudly from the water, and Sakura's blush deepened as her hands immediately covered her breasts and lower area, and looked at Ino for help. Ino looked over at the boys who had scared her friend with their wolf whistles and glared at them before a slight smile came upon her face. Ino raised her hand and waved at them happily, her own breasts bouncing around, and the boys blushed and coughed, sinking back into the water. "Sakura, wave at them. Come on." Ino encouraged, and Sakura kept her breasts from bouncing as she waved shyly back, giggling to herself at what Ino could make her do from simply suggestions. What would Ino have her do after a summer with her? Would she be in swimsuits as scandalous as Ino's?

Ino saw the boys' eyes shift and huffed in exasperation, and Sakura turned to Ino, and gave her a questioning glare. "What's wrong, Ino?"

"Huh?" Ino looked over and blushed a bit. Sakura smiled, proud to know that Ino got embarrassed. "Well, to be honest I'm really shallow, Sakura, but...they're staring at you more than me."

"What? Why?" Sakura asked astounded as she looked between them both. She had C-cup breasts, an okay sized ass, and a toned body, but Ino was so much better, and if Sakura looked in society, she was everything that was so perfect. Ino had growing D-cup breasts, a juicy ass, and a happy personality. She went to parties and made friends with a smile. Why look at Sakura? Why look at her when Ino was here? "Why look at me? I'm not attractive."

"You're attractive to me, Sakura." Ino smiled before she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and leaned over to her ear, her breasts pressing into Sakura's covered ones, as the boys' noses bled and they turned away, their hormones loving the scene too much. "And to me, you're hot as hell."

Sakura blushed and looked over to Ino's playful face. "T-that's you, Ino". Sakura soon looked at Ino's reddening skin and looked over to her own bag and smiled at Ino. "You want to put on sun screen?"

Ino nodded, and the girls sat down, talking a bit as they pulled out their lotions and stuff, as Sakura saw Ino yawn a bit. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just didn't sleep too much last night. Was too excited about today I suppose." Ino smiled lightly before she laid down on her towel. Sakura leaned forward and undid Ino's straps behind her neck and upper back, not that it protected anything really, before she squeezed the bottle and thick white liquid slid onto her palm, before Sakura rubbed it into her hands and then pressed it into Ino's shoulders, moving down her body.

Ino shivered. "Sooo cooollldddd..." Sakura smiled as she rubbed the sun screen into her friend's lower back, before she moved to the back of her thighs and hips. She smiled as she backed up and tied the strings again before Ino turned over, and Sakura applied fresh sun screen to her hands and worked on her stomach and legs before gulping slightly. Ino opened her eyes and smiled, before Sakura felt herself grow a bit more confident and her hands pressed into Ino's breasts, massing the gel into her exposed flesh. "Geez, Sakura." Ino smiled coyly. "You make a girl feel so loved."

"Oh please shut up." Sakura blushed desperately and deeply, her mind reeling from the dimensions and feel of Ino's meaty mounds, and yet she felt like this was normal for friends to do. Maybe not normal friends, but maybe Ino and she were closer than that? Soon, Ino was shiny with the lotion and sat up before Sakura laid on her back, and Ino began to apply it to her own stomach, shoulder and legs. Unlike Ino's sun protection, Sakura's lotion wasn't cold, but Ino saw her friend's mind in deep thought, but knew that Sakura would ask her about it soon. Sakura was quiet but thoughtful, and her movements were hesitant but still fluid. Sakura's body tightened as Ino's fingers dipped briefly under the top's and bottom's edges, but it was just to keep Sakura's body from burning.

"Sakura, you want to turn over?" Ino asked aloud as Sakura moved up and turned over, her chin resting on her arms as Ino's shiny hands began to work on her back.

"...Ino?" Sakura called out as her friend paused her work, her hands inside Sakura's bottoms, and resting on her bare skin. She could see Sakura's head turning slightly and looking around, her eyes no doubt nervous.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"I don't know. I've just...never did this with a friend before."

Ino smiled as she continued to apply the lotion, making Sakura squirm a bit as she playfully slapped the bottoms into her ass. "Don't worry about it, most girls don't." Ino continued to massage Sakura's back for a minute before she leaned over to Sakura's ear and smiled at her, "but good friends do this for another, and we're good friends, right?"

Sakura sniffled a bit and Ino could imagine her smiling "...right."

* * *

For an hour, Sakura and Ino closed their eyes and laid out under the nice gentle humidity and the nice heat. Ino was on her stomach, while Sakura was on her back. However, Sakura's mind was reeling from the facts of the last week, and how much fun she had honestly had. She had laughed so hard, cried so much, and her shell was opened all because of the girl lying beside her. Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, looking briefly around herself before her eyes looked at Ino's body, her stomach pushing her up and down as she breathed evenly.

Sakura's eyes glistened as she let out a small smile upon her face. Smiling was already more common around Ino, and she knew that it would hopefully continue to grow. Already, after only a week, Sakura felt like Ino was already the most important friend in her life, even a best friend. But did Ino feel the same? Sakura stretched her limbs, standing up onto her knees before looking at Ino. Maybe she should ask her.

"Ino?" Sakura whispered, but Ino did not stir, and so Sakura leaned forward and shook her shoulder. "Ino?" Ino mumbled something incoherent and Sakura saw the telltale signs of sleep. Ino had said that she was tired after all. Sakura moved to stand up when her hand moved across her friend's tied string at her neck. An absolutely mean thought crossed Sakura's mind, and she looked at Ino's face. Ino did love to show off, and she'd for sure laugh about it later. So slowly, Sakura's hand pulled on the tie behind Ino's neck and the tie became undone and the top of Ino's top flowed down to the towel. Sakura left the lower half tied and stood up before she moved off down the small shoreline, deciding that she needed to look around.

Sakura moved casually along the shore, her hands over her top as she passed some college aged guys who smiled at her and raised their eyebrows. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all. Sakura moved further away from prying eyes and noticed that the college aged were more towards the rear of the falls while the rest were on the sides and front of the falls and so Sakura made her way to the side and smiled as she saw little children and their rather young parents playing in the shallow end, while teens swam and dunked others near the falls in the deeper end.

Sakura heard squeals of laughter from above her, and turned her head up to the tops of the waterfalls and saw some girls pushing each other down the beginning of the huge slides, and tracked their progress as they whooped and hollered before they were flung past the falls and hit into the water before sputtering above the water level and began to laugh hysterically. Sakura cast her eyes back up and nodded to herself. It did look like fun and besides, what could it hurt to try?

Sakura followed a group who had gotten out of the water and soon showed her the way up the small cliff through some tunnels made through the middle of the cliff before they all came out near the pond itself. Sakura stopped and looked around, liking how the small pond was home to some friendly turtles while the group soon began shoving others towards the slides. Sakura gulped and sidestepped with her feet, knowing how nervous she was. She didn't like to be touched, so maybe not the usual slides like everyone else.

Sakura made her way towards the slide on the left and smiled as it seemed like a real waterpark slide. The rock above was dry while a foot down, the water shot out of it and along the smooth granite rock down to where it exited out of the cliff, and Sakura gulped at how long the slide was. Sakura dipped her feet down to the water, and shivered as she held herself up with the rocks. Geez, this water was cold, maybe even glacier cold. Sakura smiled; it was as cold as in the Mist.

Sakura heard a group of boys exit out onto the small plateau behind her and cast her eyes back to see them jump and push each other casually towards each of the slides. One by one, each of them slid down until only one was left and he was now making his way towards the slide that she was in. Speaking of which, she should go. Sakura lowered her body into the rushing water and let go.

Immediately, her body shot forward, and Sakura's heart began to beat faster as adrenaline pumped into her system. The slide dipped down and Sakura, being so light, flew in the air for a second before falling down the hole below and hollered happily as the surging water pumped out even more as she slid side to side, as small holes in the top of the hole shed light inside the tube of water, messing with her vision as she felt herself swallowing water and air together, as she sped faster down the pipe as she exited out into the open once more.

As Sakura slid further down, her eyes looked around herself and noticed that she was halfway down the Cliffside, but as she passed the lower half of the slide, she raised her arms above her head and closed her eyes, loving the feel of the water around her. Bumps in the slide made her flinch and ow at the feeling before something flew into her face, making her spasm. But quickly it disappeared over her arms and Sakura opened her eyes as the end of the slide came into view. Sakura whooped as the slide ended and she was sent sailing into the air. Sakura kicked her feet out as she dipped down and hit the water, before surging down ten feet down into the water.

Sakura opened her eyes in the water and smiled, bubbles coming out of her mouth, rising upwards, and Sakura kicked out, pushing herself up towards the surface. And as she hit the air, her body jumped out and she swept her hair around her with her hands, and smiled around her as the hot sun felt nice on her wet liquefied skin. In fact, Sakura felt so open and her chest felt so free and unrestrained like she could lay her secrets out to the world. Sakura laughed to herself as she swam forward and stepped onto a shallow area of the small lake.

Laughter suddenly sounded from all around her, from deep college laughs, to higher pitched girls chirping around as Sakura opened her eyes wider in confusion. She saw girls grouping together and pointing at her while guys grinned lustfully her way. Why were they looking at her like that? Sakura cast her eyes down and freaked out, her hands covering the full breasts that had become completely exposed. Her top had been that thing in her face that had slipped off from the bumps and now it was somewhere she couldn't get to!

Sakura screamed as she dropped to her knees, frozen as she was in this shallow area of water that only went to the lowest parts of her breasts while on her knees. Sakura looked longingly around herself, hoping to see the emerald top floating somewhere, but it wasn't anywhere in sight. Sakura quickly looked back to the slide, and cursed herself. It must have gotten caught on a rock, and now not only would she have to walk topless through the water, but past the families and teens along the beach of where her towel and vest lay. Sakura sweated ferociously as fear held her there, cursing at her own stupidity. She should have never come here! A whoop sounded through the laughter, as the boy who had been behind her launched out of the slide and hit the water, sending a great splash over Sakura's topless body, making her squeal and dipped closer to the water, covering herself as her emerald eyes turned to watched as the boy surged out of the water. Sakura's eyes widened as well as her mouth dropping lower. Oh God!

The boy was her age, maybe sixteen? He had an Adonis build, toned to a nice slim but firm form, like Sakura's, while his wet blond hair stayed spiky despite being in the water, and his skin? It was a beautiful golden tan, the kind of tan that Sakura had seen in magazines and had decided when she first saw a boy she liked in them that she would want to be with a guy with that fair skin. But the boy's lips parted as he took in air and Sakura felt her heart race, like on the slide as her eyes opened and...God dammit, were they blue as the ocean she had grown up around! His eyes locked around hers and Sakura's eyes widened as he smiled at her.

The boy began to make his way towards her, kicking out with his feet, and Sakura was still frozen where she was, staring at the teen's abs that flexed as he moved and Sakura felt her body call out with a feeling she had never felt before. It was like... a pull or something towards him and made her want to stand up and...Expose herself?! What was this feeling? The teen was soon within feet of her and Sakura blushed as he stepped onto the shallow bank she was on and smiled wider at her. Did he expect her to show herself to him?! What a Creep!

"You uh...forgot something up there." The teen's voice sounded deep and yet high, and Sakura noticed his slight whisker lines, almost invisible to her eyes, before he moved his hands out of the water, and Sakura held her breath, hoping that he wasn't taking advantage of her. But he wouldn't do that. Sakura didn't know why, but she trust this teenage boy. He made her feel...okay with anything. But Sakura's eyes widened as fabric was in his hands and it was a bright green.

"M-my top..." Sakura whispered, unable to comprehend for a second until the boy reached up to the back of his neck and scratched it and she smiled. Was he as nervous as she was?

"Yeah, I was about to go down when I heard them laughing and saw you without it, so as I came down, I grabbed it off the rocks. It's not ripped or anything, but maybe you'd like it?" The teen asked, holding it out closer.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled as she reached forward with her right hand, her teeth showing at the boy's care. Another round of giggles sounded and Sakura gasped as her hand covered her exposed breast again, and cursed as she looked at the boy before her as he blushed. She had given him a clear shot of her right breast, and worse was that the water was so cold and, as she would later admit, that she was horny over the situation. Yes, Sakura Haruno was horny that a boy that she found attractive was seeing her breasts so closely. At least everyone else was further away than him! Sakura looked down at his hand though at her top. It was right there.

"I...I can't put it on." Sakura spoke up, her voice layered with despair. The teen smiled at her and Sakura wondered why until he pulled at her elbows, keeping her hands where they were over her as he twisted them until he faced the rock and her chest pressed against him. Sakura blushed tremendously at his calloused hands touching her skin, which erupted with Goosebumps, and her mind swirled with reality and a fantasy of him moving those very hand under her hands to cup her breasts and tweaking her budding tips.

"Here," The boy moved them even closer together before he twisted his hand and the top landed on her shoulder. "If I face this way, they won't see."

Sakura looked up at the boy and smiled fondly at him. This guy...he was a sweetheart... "But the water only goes to my waist."

"...I won't look. I promise."

"How can I trust you?"

"...I gave you back your top. Does that count?" The boy mentioned as Sakura dipped lower, and looked up to smile as the boy's eyes and head were faced up towards the sky. Sakura bit her lip and let her hands drop, deciding to trust in this guy. Sakura grabbed her top and moved it quickly over her head, before pulling it over her breasts and felt restricted once more. The feeling inside her was telling her to pull this guy to the woods and pull the top off and the thought of that was what confused her the most. That was so illogical! Why show herself unless she was going to have sex and therefore to procreate and have children? So why was she thinking this way?

Sakura sighed content as she stepped back, out of the boy's grasp and smiled at the boy as he looked back down, his eyes darting down to her breasts before coming back to her eyes. He was a pervert for sure, but...she had Ino for a friend, so maybe she liked perverts...just a bit. "You know," Sakura spoke before she could realize what she was thinking "...you could have looked."

"...I didn't need to." The boy spoke, shocking Sakura greatly.

"Why not?" Sakura questioned, wondering why this boy would turn her down. Ino said she was attractive, but was she just saying that then?

"Well, I already got a pretty good look." He smiled and Sakura blushed deeply as she lowered her head, noticing how the other swimmers had turned away ad her arms covered herself subconsciously.

"Was it that bad?" Sakura whispered, wondering what this boy thought of her body. This was her first experience and she wanted to know what others thought of her.

"...Beautiful..."

"Huh?" Sakura uttered, her eyes moving up to see the teen smile at her, his own cheeks as red as hers. W-What did you say?"

"They were beautiful...Y-you're very pretty."

"Um...Thanks?" Sakura smiled lightly, the edges of her lips quirking upwards, straining even wider than with Ino. What was happening to her shy demeanor?

A small pebble sailed through the air and hit the boy's neck, before he ow'd aloud and turned to glare at the group of boys who he had went down the slides with. "Come on, Naruto!"

"Yeah yeah!" He called back, before turning to smile at her, before the nervousness was back, and Sakura was glad that he was nervous. It made her feel calmer and more relaxed. "Right, well...thanks for showing me, I guess."

"Yeah well," Sakura bit her tongue and cast a friendly smile his way. "Thanks for stopping me from having to walk around looking for it."

Sakura let the boy wave back to her before he moved out of the water and began to wrestle with a few guys on the shoreline, his black and red swimming shorts and flames jumping up from them, before they disappeared into the forest. _'Naruto, huh?_ ' Sakura thought, smiling as she waded through the water. _That was a nice name._

* * *

Sakura made her way to the shore and sighed as the sun felt nice on her cold and Goosebumps covered her and slowly moved away. Sakura moved her body forward along the shoreline, her hidden muscles in them moving her onward until she turned the corner and there before her was a huffing and puffing Ino Yamanaka, and as Sakura approached their spot, Ino swiveled to glare at her and Sakura gulped.

"W-what?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the towel at Ino's side. Ino sighed and looked away.

"Four..."

"What?"

Ino looked at Sakura to smile at her with acid in her smile. "Four guys saw my tits before I realized that I was flashing them. I don't mind flashing guys, Sakura, but I like to choose who I show!"

"Well, you know what? I don't care." Sakura shrugged and laid back, confusing Ino in mid tirade. "You're not the only one..."

"Wait...you flashed people?" Ino beamed with sudden and curious glee. "Where? How? Tell me Forehead!"

"M-my top slipped off when I went down the slides." Sakura blushed and she heard Ino palm her own face.

"Sakura, that always happens. Guys are always coming up here for that exact reason." Ino smiled though as she looked over at Sakura's blushing face. "Did you flash anyone?"

"Well, I hid for the most part and no one was too close, but..."

"What?"

"There was this...boy..."

"Boy?"

"G-gorgeous blond that saw them pretty clearly."

"And?" Ino squealed, moving closer, and moving closer to grin at the gossip of her friend.

"He called them beautiful, Ino." Sakura smiled and Ino gasped at the smile that rivaled the one that Sakura gave her. "And he called me pretty. And...you know, he was the one who gave me my top back too."

Ino smiled as Sakura's blush stayed constant for her. Ino leaned forward and saw Sakura playing with her hair a bit, twirling it around her fingers.

"Oh? Does Sakura actually like a guy?"

"S-shut up." Sakura replied playfully, before her memory turned fuzzy. "I-I can't even recall his name."

Ino and Sakura smiled together as they laid down on their backs onto the warm ground, and looked up into the hot sun above them.

"It's going to be a great summer, isn't it, Ino?"

"Yes, Sakura. Yes it is."

* * *

 **Next Chapter to Follow Soon. Have fun everyone, and please RXR!**


	5. Mirror Reflections

**Reviews:**

 **MysticBlaze9: Yes, I completely agree. I was in a bit of a rush last week as I was lingering from the holidays and then coming back to school that night. I may try to update it when I have time, but it may be a bit as I am still writing this story out and for me, that takes precendence over the time that I have. On another note though, I am glad that you enjoy my 'somewhat clean' story so far.**

 **The Bomb: Too Lazy to set off your own bomb of a username? ;) I am glad that it seems original, but the summer was really time for them to build, now, we move into the new school year, just as this new year ends.**

 **Czar Ryno: I do admit that it revolves around that logic in the beginning and based on reviewers in the past, I have added to that over the stories and their plots. And NS is still there...if there is another mini-series, i bet Naruto and Sakura are cheating on their 'marriages,' and based on Sarada's look, I saw that she is really Karin's daughter.**

 **LegendaryWriterS: Well, sex sells...although it was simply an 'the most embarrassing moment of my life' kind of thing, and it has happened to one of my friends...i'll just say that the girls in my group are M_E_A_N to each other at times.**

 **Savemechocolate: Well, consider me proud for being able to make you laugh and smile. And the smart Sakura knowing what hormones do for people and yet can't help it to me makes it seem like a fitting way of her starting to feel like a real teenager.**

 **Hanmac: No...;) Naruto was looking away and being a gentleman; besides, he already got a sneak peak...hehe.**

 **FlameDracoZ: I am glad that you appreciate what I have wrote so far.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! Man, I am glad that I can inspire you to laugh out loud at the situations that I am able to remember and think up. SOme of these things for this story have a 'basis' on events with my friends, and some are/will be based on the general television and movies with high school as we all want to want to reclaim our high school days. I am finishing my time at college, and yet I already rminise about the 'good old days' with friends. But really ,these things are just things that my friends and I tend to do during the school year such as hiking to a waterfall except with obviously some twists though along the way. ;)**

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 5: Mirror Reflections**

* * *

The heat blazed in the evening glow of the sunset, billowing deep into each of the leaves of every tree in the Konoha forest, taking in the energy that came from space and serving to give the entire planet life. Young six to eight month old wolves moved along the forest floor, playing with their brothers and sisters as their parents watched over them carefully. But as the energy began to fade from above, the wolves knew that summer was over and that the snow and the falling leaves were soon to follow.

Down near the north side of the forest was the town of Konoha, with its homes spread out through the trees and open to the forest animals that sometimes walked through open doors to steal the apples and bananas that the strange creatures brought into their dens, and inside a rather expensive looking mansion, two girls laughed and giggled from inside it as they laid out on mixture of sofa and chair. One girl, her hair being pink by nature;s unique design, had her stomach flat along the couch's cool leather, with her legs in the air behind her head, and a heavy book before her eyes. The second girl, being as platinum blonde as one could be, was facing her friend with her legs draped over the chair's armrest and her head rested on a comfy big squishable pillow, playing on her tablet.

All around these two girls, the plush carpet moved out before it hit two stairs that led up to the rest of the house, the living room sinking into the ground and making it the coolest part of the house being further to the ground than anywhere else. Ino cast a glance over to her best friend, and smiled fondly as she watched her become immersed in the schoolbook in front of her face. They had been friends now for three long months, through all of summer, and now that was coming to an end. School started tomorrow, and her parents were coming back after so long, not that Ino really cared. She was fine on her own, though with Sakura around her at all times, the two were closer than ever.

By now, Ino's two main friends had completely forgotten about her as a friend completely and Ino knew that it was a shallow relationship to begin and end with. She was glad to have someone to confide in and she knew Sakura's secrets as well as her friend knowing most of hers. Ino babbled on and on about a boy in particular and Sakura, whether she paid attention or not, memorized it and made sure to question Ino on why she seemed to like the guy, instead of just how hot he was that one time she saw him. Ino liked that Sakura was warming up to her, talking much more than when she first introduced herself to the girl of cargo's and long sleeve shirts.

Ino looked carefully at Sakura's tan cargos, and vowed once more that she would eventually make Sakura appreciate fashion. It wasn't that Sakura didn't have fashion sense; she did, and when they went out to the mall or ice cream, boys whispered cute things about her. But cute was so middle school, and Ino was determined to get Sakura into a relationship and hopefully to a point that she was more outgoing and adventurous. But until then, Ino liked having the girl around. It distracted her from...other things, such as not having sex now for a month after Sakura had been sick with a fever and Ino had blown a date with a soccer player to check up on her. Ino though clenched her legs tightly; it was hard not sleeping with a guy after having done so for so long. In fact she hadn't told Sakura about the time of when she lost her initial card, but Sakura would ask eventually...she always did.

Ino was also glad that they would be carpooling to and from school starting tomorrow. Sakura had said that she wouldn't mind walking to school every day, but Ino had advised her of how cold it got in the winter time, and when there was snow, and that if they were always heading to school in the same manner, then they'd be able to have a great system going. Ino gave many more reasons after that to Sakura's mother, who after three months and almost as many home cooked meals, agreed that Sakura should have a buddy system in place. In fact, later on tonight, Ino would once again and perhaps less after this, go with Sakura to her house for dinner. Ino loved dinners with Sakura and her mother, as her mother told juicy stories that set Ino's mind racing each and every time. And then they would have a sleepover tonight, to stay up late and just get themselves ready for their first classes tomorrow.

"Ow!" Ino yelled suddenly as she held the back of her head with her hand as Sakura watched her friend lean back suddenly onto the hard corner of the chair's armrest. Sakura smiled coyly and looked on as Ino cursed under her breath, muttering how everything should be soft as clouds since her parents could pay for the most elaborate and expensive of furniture.

"Geez Ino. You hit your head again?"

"I can't help it, Forehead." Ino cringed as she rubbed her head, hating how she had done that for years. Maybe that was why she was so stupid when she talked with smart people.

Sakura smiled as she looked back down. "Well you know Ino. Hitting your head fits your new status. You are a sophomore now." Sakura ended while giggling to herself. Sakura heard her giggles move around the room, but didn't hear Ino's own snorting laughter and so picked her head back up and looked over. Ino's face was a mixture of a stare and pure confusion, her eyes narrowed into question marks and her mouth and nose crinkled up, begging to ask.

"Um, Sakura?"

"What is it?"

"Um," Ino began but stopped and her face told Sakura everything she needed to know. "What did you mean in that joke?" Sakura sighed and smiled. Ino hated to not know something, but at least she wanted to learn.

"Well Ino. A sophomore in original terms means a 'wise fool.'"

Ino's nose snorted quietly before her breath left her and Sakura joined her friend as Ino burst out in laughter, knowing full well that that was exactly what she was and what her fellow classmates would think themselves as. They would all believe that they knew everything, but not know anything at all...except Sakura and the few who were too smart for their own good.

* * *

That very morning, Sakura and Ino stood outside of their school, smiling to the other as they made their way forward and through the open doors of Konoha High School. The school opened tomorrow, but they were here for what every student was required to have; hard, physical textbooks. While students could have tablets for actually reading the assignments, they had not been allowed in classrooms after many students hacked into other's tablets the year before and certain girls' 'personal pictures' on their school owned laptops, were distributed to the entirety of the school.

The girls walked forward along the inside halls, passing lockers along the sides of the corridors. Ino pointed out her previous locker as they turned the corner and Sakura smiled to Ino, surprised that Ino got the infamous corner locker that was twice as big as all the others. Ino stopped them around the next turn, and Ino smiled to Sakura as her eyes shimmered at the sight of the library doors up ahead. The two of them joined the small line of sophomores that lined the entryway.

After a few minutes, they were at the front of the lines, and had moved through the swinging doors and stood before a row of desks that had been lined up thanks to the librarian and some student volunteers. All over the library were stacks of class books, each with their id numbers along the thick pages on the side opposite of the bindings. A girl their age stepped up to the other side of the desk and gave her volunteer smile at them.

"Name please?"

"Ino Yamanaka." The girl took Ino's new ID card that she had received in the mail a week ago and turned to the pink haired girl beside Ino.

"And You."

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled as she handed over her card as well. The girl smiled at Sakura and she blushed, knowing that her picture was one of when her mom had taken, and she had dressed with fake glasses, a tight white blouse, and a red skirt. She hadn't expected her mom to actually give them a photo that was...rather like Ino's, as hers was a kissing face at the camera.

"Cute...One moment," the girl smiled and moved off, grabbing the necessary books as she went. Ino turned to Sakura and the two snorted at how silly their pictures were, but hey! They were wise fools.

The girl's assistant brought over Ino's books and Ino gulped at the four heavy books and two language disks that she accepted from the girl and looked at Sakura.

"So Sakura," Ino asked, already sweaty from the weight, "how many books do you have?"

"Here you go, Sakura-San, and may I say that you are really smart."

Ino's eyes widened at the six heavy books placed into Sakura's hands, how her muscles easily carried them, and how the books that she had in some categories, such as math and history, were in the senior aged levels. "T-thanks."

Sakura looked over at Ino and sighed as she shook her head. "You are such a nerd."

* * *

Ino smiled at the morning events and her tongue still tasted the mint ice cream that they had gotten from the nearby ice cream parlor near the school as a last day of summer. It always surprised Ino really, that they called students back to school, saying that summer was over, but that during the first three weeks, the sun would still be baking down on the hard concrete of the buildings and sidewalks. Ino was just glad that she had a car that had air conditioning in it, as well as liquid cooled injector seats for if they ever went into a desert like Suna. Ino hated to think what those poor people had to deal with when school started...at least until Sakura explained to Ino that most of Suna had underground tunnels during the heat of the day.

Anyways, Ino felt the pounding in her head lessen to an almost silent degree and soon looked over to see Sakura still reading that dang history book! Why the heck was she reading when she could listen to the music that was now playing in surround sound with Ino? Ino tsked loudly and shook her head as Sakura looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Sakura, you are a nerd." She called out as Sakura made an annoyed face.

"That's the second time you called me that, Pig. I just like reading."

Ino dramatically sagged into the leather armchair, her fingers grazing the smooth surface of her own pile of school books. "Yeah, I like to read stuff too, but these are textbooks, known to everyone as the most boring things that one could read."

"That's not how I see it, Ino. They contain so much information that would otherwise be hard to find." Sakura shrugged and looked back down.

"What page are you on anyways?" Ino asked as she got up and stretched her body, Sakura's eyes skimmed over her friend as Ino smacked her lips at the delicious feel of stretching one's muscles around.

"Well...page 312..."

"What?" Ino widened her eyes and looked at her friend, her body moving to where she stood confident in her stance, her arms draped over her breasts. "How are you that far ahead?"

"It's no big deal, Ino. I'm just skim reading." Sakura said as she licked her finger and turned to the next page.

Ino gave Sakura a hidden stink eye, doubting that her friend wasn't really skim reading and had probably memorized all the pages before. "Really? Then what was on page 185?"

"Oh you know," Sakura said casually, her eyes not leaving the page once, "how the once great Namikaze clan used their sealing jutsus when humans used to hold chakra, and sealed the infamous Kyuubi no Yoko deep into the Konoha forest, where it lies today at the Fox shrine, about twenty miles from here."

Ino sighed and moved up the small set of stairs, moving to grab a cold bottle of water from the fridge. "You are a genius, Sakura."

"That's what my IQ says."

"What is it, by the way?"

"Huh? OH...197."

"Wow, that means you're smarter than Einstein."

"He's that scientist on the other side of the world, right?"

"I think so. You'd know better than me." Ino smiled before a great thought came to her like a light bulb flickering on. "Hey! Is that why you don't make friends easily?"

"Huh?" Sakura questioned, looking at Ino curiously? "I can make friends, Ino."

"Riiiggghhhtttt, because you speak soooo much." Ino smiled, and Sakura pouted a bit at Ino's true words. "But really Sakura, it is because geniuses have low EQ, or Emotional Quotient, meaning that they have trouble seeing the world as the general society does."

Silence reigned as Ino blushed a bit at the sight of Sakura's eyes wide, a deep set mixture of shock and awe on her face. "W-where did you learn that?"

Ino shrugged. "A television show." She watched as Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to read. Ino bit her lip, knowing that now was the best time to ask, but...how to convince someone that saw your plan coming minutes before it happened.

Sakura focused on the later years of Konoha's history including the 4th shinobi world war, wishing that humans still had chakra and if they did, she would want to be like her great ancestor, Sakirurae Haruno, Saku for short, a medic in the ninja core. Her mom had told her about the love affair she had for her teammate with blond hair, and Sakura suspected that she had taken that story to heart herself and besides that-

"Ino, music..." Sakura called out, her focus shattered as the gentle jazzy music that Ino loved stopped playing in the middle of the current song. After a few seconds, Sakura looked up. "Ino...?" Sakura's eyes saw Ino's hand on the pause button of the remote and looked at her knowingly. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Ino bit her lip, and Sakura sat up, patting the cushion beside her before Ino smiled and moved to her friend's side, before sitting down and looked into Sakura's eyes. After three months, the two girls could read each other through their eyes, and Sakura saw the worry in them. "Come on. Don't keep me in suspense."

Ino let out a laugh, knowing that Sakura was mimicking herself when Sakura had juicy gossip ad Ino wanted the information. "Well...after this first week at school, there are cheer tryouts. I mean, I made it to the practice squad last year, but I don't know if I'll make head squad this year."

Sakura placed her hand on Ino's back and rubbed it soothingly. "Ino, you can do it."

Ino cringe and looked at her emerald, "Sakura, it's not what you think. I mean, I truly believe that I can make the squad itself, but you see, sophomore year, the girls choose three sophomores for training for the head cheerleader role, and then in junior year, they only choose two of them. And then senior year comes and they choose who is to be the head cheerleader. Sakura that's the team captain, and I've wanted to be that person ever since I saw my mentor's insignia. I-I just don't know whether I can make it."

Sakura smiled as she humf'd and wrapped her arms around Ino, pulling her into her own chest as Ino sighed into her friend's firm breasts, thankful for the warm sanctuary. "You'll make it, Ino."

"But-"

"You make everyone in your circle love you, and if they don't see that, then they're not fit to be cheerleaders. You'll do great."

"T-thanks Sakura."

Sakura's smile turned into confusion. Why was Ino stuttering? Didn't she just fixed the situation? "Why are you still nervous?"

"M-maybe um…"

"What?"

Ino shook her head into Sakura's chest before looking up as the two girls laid side by side on the couch. "...Can you try out for cheer too?"

"What? No way!" Sakura blushed, throwing Ino back to her side. "I know nothing about cheer!"

"But Sakura, you've helped me with my routine all summer.

"Yeah, emphasis on helped!"

"But…"

"I have no coordination, Ino. You've seen my front flip. I face planted."

"Please?"

"Oh don't give me that!" Sakura complained as Ino leaned forward and began to whimper into her neck. Sakura groaned as Ino whimpered louder and louder.

"Okay, okay!" Sakura uttered out. "You win."

"Yes!" Ino cheered to herself, her arms pumping into the air before she dragged Sakura up and off the couch, off to Sakura's house to have dinner before staying up late. Ino had clothes that she wanted Sakura to try on and wear for that first day of school, and with God as her witness, it would be just ka-wa-ii...

* * *

The dawn of morning came up from the tops of the trees, hiding a flat horizon on a circular world, and the forests of Konoha came alive as birds chirped lively as animals rustled in the bushes and around the clearings, looking for breakfast. And inside the section of the forest that had been cut down, there was civilization, as coffee shops moved to open their doors to the coffee addicted patrons that would come as soon as the sign was flipped.

And in the residential street of Kyubi lane, the sun shined onto the classical mailbox of the Yamanaka house, as the sun moved up the driveway to shine against the metallic screen door, hiding the mahogany door behind it. And inside the house, up the stairs to the second floor landing, and down the hallway, two girls slept in the purple bed, the comforter off as the heat was still nice and warm. Ino's body faced the center of the bed, her head next to a head of pink that faced the center as well, as the two hair colors intertwined and meshed together.

Slowly, the blonde began to move around a bit, moving up in a sleepy mood as she opened her baby blue eyes to see the woods outside her window waking up and watched as a bird rested against her perch, singing softly in the morning dew. Ino smiled to herself as she slid over to the other side of the bed, before her feet touched the warm purple carpet, and the blanket was taken off her body. Loose pink shorts lay across her pelvis, and as Ino stood up, they moved a third of the way to her knees, moving to just past Ino's ass. And as Ino walked around the bed to her full length mirror, her loose white shirt hung off her right shoulder, and Ino could see her nipples pointing out and shook her head, amused that she was horny this early in the morning.

Ino looked over to Sakura's sleeping form, as she had thrashed all over the bed at night, and her sheets were completely off her body. Ino rubbed her arm, reminding herself to never mess with Sakura because she knew how to throw a punch...hard! Anyways though, Sakura was wearing some tight biker shorts that hugged her ass nicely, and Ino had suggested that Sakura wear that underneath a skirt today, but Sakura had adamantly refused saying that she liked her shorts for sleeping. As well as the black shorts, Sakura also had on a loose red shirt, but unlike Ino's, Sakura's breasts could not be seen through them. Ino had woken up many times after being with a guy, and they liked seeing her goods sexily but Ino grimaced. She was beginning to see Sakura's ideals becoming hers, and the white t-shirt would soon find itself in the deep recesses of Ino's ample closet.

Ino looked back at herself and smiled for the first day of school, but her eyes were shifting all around, and her breathing was fast and all over the place. Today was the day that everyone either loved her or hated her guts and she wanted to make a nice impression on today, because it made high school life all that it was. "Ino?" Sakura called out as she rubbed her eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Just admiring my absolute beauty."

"I can tell." Sakura called back, her own eyes looking at Ino as the girl moved slightly, her breasts bulging outwards sensuously . Seriously, that girl needed a better sleeping shirt. What if a boy was in the room? Sakura was nervous because even though she was a girl, Ino was just so open about being seen, like last night, when she walked back into the room while Sakura was changing, completely wet and naked from the shower and with the lack of a towel. Sakura had quickly covered up, but that was so embarrassing! Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes, before her arms were pulled forward.

"No way Sakura! No sleeping in. It's the first day of school!"

"Ino, its seven!"

"SO? Come on, we need to get there early, so quickly change into those clothes I picked out for you, and let's go."

"Hai Hai." Sakura muttered sleepily as Ino walked out of the room and leaned back down.

"SAKURA!"

"I'm Up!" Sakura scrambled out of bed and ran to the dresser and pulled it open, before grimacing at the wardrobe for today. Ino would pay for this.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, teenagers flooded around corners and upon the lawn that led to the front entrance of the school of Konoha High. Teens came off of buses that were early for once and others flew past walkers as they sped by on bicycles only to brake suddenly before they crashed into the bike cages on the side of the school. And to the corner of the doors was the sophomore parking lot, with only a hundred spaces or so for the second year students, but as it was the first day, there were ten or so cars that could park there, but by the year's end, each spot would have bled in tearful agony for the students that arrived before the opening bell.

But one such car was a purple and yellow mustang 2015, with all of the latest in customs and driven by a blonde with golden lenses set into her sunglasses. Today, the top was up for the heat was heavily in the air even in this early morning, so the air conditioner was on full blast, but Ino Yamanaka pulled into the small inlet for her lot, and parked the car right in the front spot, closest to the school. Ino's hands clenched the steering wheel's premium leather and she gulped back saliva as her fellow classmates walked through the lot, passing around her car as their eyes admired it.

Ino's covered eyes looked around at the school's five stories, standing proudly on its land, with banners of last year's accomplishment, from the cheer team winning nationals, to the baseball team winning state. She watched the punks leaning against the stairs that led up to the doors of the school, the jocks joking around as they pushed each other to the ground, and saw the small acts of bullying before teachers yelled at them, making them move away and leave the poor new kids alone. Ino looked to the side where the baseball field was and saw her own team of cheerleaders flirting and humping with some guys, as two girls made out with each other by the shade of the trees.

"Ino? You okay?" Sakura asked next to her, and Ino turned to her friend as she took off her red lensed designer glasses that Ino had bought for her over the summer, bending the blue and silver vixen design of the sides before she placed them above the glove box on the dash of the car. Ino smiled and took off her glasses as well before leaning back in her chair.

"SOooooooo nervous..." Ino drawled, shivering a bit.

Sakura smiled as she punched her friend lightly. "Well, we can't have that."

"It's just...there are so many people, Sakura."

"Ino, I'm the one who's shy and the only one who is going to be nervous." As Ino looked at her worriedly, Sakura undid her seatbelt and leaned over. "You need to be able to talk to people for me, remember? Look how long it took for me to talk to you like I am now? You are better than this, Miss Yamanaka, and you know it? So...are you really going to be paralyzed and let those mean girls gossip about you, or are you going to show them who the alpha female really is?"

Ino breathed out in a relaxed manner and smiled at Sakura, her eyes tearful. "Guess I can…keep you company. We do have the first half of the day together." Ino replied meekly, holding out the paper copy of her class schedule.

"Exactly!"

"L-let's do this."

"Right!" Sakura yelled back encouragement before the two girls stepped out of the car. Ino bumped the car door closed with her hip and joined Sakura in front of it, their books and necessities held in book bags at their sides and around one shoulder rather than a backpack. The two sophomores moved up onto the lawn and made their way to the doors, smiling randomly to people around them; Ino smiling widely, and Sakura shyly doing so.

Wolf whistles sounded off as the two girls passed the jocks, and Sakura blushed more as other boys and girls like her whistled as well, and resisted the urge to hide behind Ino, as they had discussed the days leading up to today. Ino smiled in her short red and black skirt that fell just barely past her ass, showing off her white legs and thighs for anyone who wanted to see, before eyes looked past her hip to her exposed stomach in which her deep purple top covered her breasts well enough. Her hair was in her classic ponytail and it swished as she walked forward with purpose.

Compared to her, Sakura being beside her made people actually take notice of her face looking nervous, making her looked cute with her hair done in braids, forming a crown around her head before the braids came together into a singular one down to the back of her neck. It had taken all summer for growing her hair out, but Ino was right, Sakura loved to fashion her hair in braids now. Sakura's lower half was in a normal set of cargo pants, but Sakura blushed as they hung off her hip, the belt looser than ever before. Her hips were covered by a blouse that was tight against her bust, and Sakura's only relief was the light sweater that covered her top half from her hips to her wrists with a red color that while tight against her, was loose in reality. The top collar even had extra to form a barrier that hid her breasts from even poking through and Sakura was happy for that, until she came here and noticed that it actually attracted even more attention towards the area. When everything was said and done, people thought her...adorable.

The girls passed into the doors and over to the right side of the school, as Sakura saw that Ino was literally glowing in the limelight. Sakura smiled widely as she began talking through her teeth. "I can't believe you convinced me to wear this. Everyone's looking at me."

"That's the idea, sweetheart. I just didn't want you scampering off to change."

"You tricked me. You said it covered me. How did I even agree to this?"

"Because, like it or not, you like being seen as cute and sexy. Plus, I could make you run around naked if I tried." Ino looked over, and smiled devilishly as they turned the corner for their first classroom. Sakura giggled nervously at that smile. Somehow, she doesn't think that Ino was lying. Soon, the both of them saw the number for their classroom and walked into their first class of the day. Immediately, girls and boys looked over to them and while Sakura moved off to find a seat, the others swamped Ino, clearly identifying her as the class beauty and Queen Bee.

Ino began to gush about what cute outfits everyone had and people blushed and complimented her as well, some vulgar and others crude, but Ino took them all in the same stride. Sakura sat down at a desk next to the windows on the first floor of the school, and looked at Ino. This was how she was meant to be all along. During the summer, Ino had left to go to parties when Sakura had to do things or caught up with friends on the phone and Sakura had seen her texting so much that she thought that Ino might break her fingers one day, but this was where she belonged.

Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang loud and clear as Ino finally dislodges herself as the teacher walked into the room and she took a seat behind Sakura, smiling at her friend as Sakura smiled meekly back, before blushing as a guy made a lustful face directly aimed at her! Making that face at Her!

"Alright Class." The teacher began as he wacked the side of the board with a ruler, shutting everyone up, as everyone was rowdy and didn't want to be in school. "Welcome back for your second year. I will be your homeroom teacher but as this is the first day, you all think it will be an easy one. That will not be the case so now…a pop quiz."

"…AW!" Students groaned into the air and bashed their heads alongside their desks as Sakura smirked to herself a bit as Ino looked around herself and breathed a sigh of relief. She would have been just like all the others, wouldn't she? Ino smiled into Sakura's eyes as she turned around to hand the blonde some extra paper, and Sakura shrugged, but Ino knew that Sakura was proud of herself. Good thing Sakura forced her to study last night.

* * *

 **AN: Hey So I made some references and quotes, so if anyone can tell me where they are from, that'd be so awesome to know! As for the Wise Fool Sophomore joke, that's from my grandfather, who was always my best friend and Buddy.**


	6. Two Worlds Don't Mix

**Reviewers:**

 **Kidloco: Glad you approve, so have is the next installment!**

 **Hanmac: 'Faking it?' I'm not sure where in the story you are implying. If it's the story itself, well, It is a fiction based story so...really, I'm just confused by your review. As for when Naruto shows up again, he'll do so eventually.**

 **Czar Joseph: So...you couldn't make five reviews? That would have boosted my average and-...jk. It hasn't been too long, I hope, and a happy new year to you as well. In Life, there are simply families where bad things happen, but the best that we can do is to separate ourselves from what we do and how it is perceived. Sakura's ancestor...yeah, I like that too. Anyways, great review, and I'll try to stay as up to date as I can.**

 **DieInHappiness: No sequel and if I did make a child between Naruto and Sakura, it'd be Lucy or Yuki, as i love those names better.**

 **Duh Bomb: Nervous about clean slates and Queen Bees? Don't you all worry, just be the best you can Bee. Make some Friends around the turns and Bends, as the high school drama never really Ends, whatever you do, there is always Detention, but fear not, maybe you have a class Luncheon, and to the gang, well maybe none, or one or Two, but there is none, please don't Boo-Hoo. And to Duh Bomb, sorry about the Rhyme, but thanks for your reviews, over time after Time, after time that is so Sublime.**

 **SaveMeChocolate: Well...I suppose I should add some sugary treats just for you? Well, here's a digital brownie and here's the Next that you asked about. :)**

 **Lalaluvintonight: So...you hated chapter 5? I'd be disappointed by that, but I am glad that yo love the rest of my story so far.**

 **St3rfire: Well...I'm glad that my humor appeases you. And I have a cousin and uncle living in Phoenix, so yay! :) Though...(pant, pant), and yet (Shiver) in winter.**

* * *

 **AN: Wow! Haven't had as many reviews in...awhile, really. Thanks again everyone of you who read my story and let me say that I am glad to be able to produce these images and words for you to imagine, and to what I hope that you can visualize as much as I do. Now, we will see Ino's high school world and see just how Sakura fits into it.**

* * *

 **Just a Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 6: Two worlds don't Mix**

* * *

Seven days came to pass in the city of Konoha, and in the afternoon heat, all were happy and excited for the after school programs that had come to begin once more in earnest. On the football field, guys put on uniforms and bracers as they locked their heads together to try and impress the coaches, and inside various classrooms, school groups began to plan out their year of activities and where to get the money for these various events.

The last week had found everyone quickly immersed in school work as they hurried to complete these new assignments quickly and before it piled up, whereas others just let them pile on, knowing that they could bribe or convince others to do it for them. They either had the money, the fear, or the body to do so, and while Ino had used two of the three last year, she had completed her homework with Sakura as her new found tutor. Ino hated class and had trouble concentrating in things such as history, but Sakura, who excelled in every subject was such a friend to come over to her house or Ino to Sakura's and offer her help, thus becoming a great tutor and friend to her. However, right now, that very tutor was too nervous to think about anything else.

Inside the very walls of the school, inside the gym and off towards the darkened corner of the entryway to the girl's locker room, Sakura stood with nervous eyes looking at all of the girls around her within the indoor confines of the large gym. Like her, each of them had on old uniforms as well as new ones, each with skirts that fell to just past their ass, If That, as some of the obvious cheerleaders had their skin showing off even further up. Sakura's legs closed together and her leg muscles contracted as one of her hands held her skirt as far down as it could go, as the air conditioners in the room came from below the smooth wooden ground, and she cursed the perverts everywhere that loved a skirt flying up.

Sakura was embarrassed by the skirt, because while she had skirts that her mother had bought for her, she only wore ones that went below the knee...with stockings and tall boots to cover herself. And yet, there was a problem even more so, and it was that she hated the fact that she even had breasts right now, as the top that she had on was purple and red and rose high to show the entirety of her stomach, showing off even more skin down to her hipbone. In fact, the only thing that Sakura was happy about was that though these other things were short, she liked that the uniforms were like a vest of sorts, which she Did like to wear, and so her arms were out there.

But her mind quickly reminded her of the missing part to the front of the top, with the purple outline of a wolf design, but after that color, it showed only Skin, or more precisely, the lines formed between Sakura's cleavage, and that was where her other hand was, covering the parts of her breasts that she wasn't comfortable with...not showing any of it!

Sakura pushed her mind away from the fact that she was openly exposing herself to the rest of the three hundred or so girls who were hoping to make the team this year. They were all just as exposed, and already Sakura could pick out those girls who would make the team by how they were stretching themselves out and doing flips as they talked with those already on the team from the previous year. And those who would fail couldn't fit into the uniforms, even when there were some bigger uniforms that Sakura had almost been forced to wear. She was glad for once that Ino had been so insistent and snatched a pair for her.

The thing was that there were only forty or so spots on the team, and five spots for new sophomores. And that number could go up as every one of the cheerleaders from last year except for the seniors had to try out once more for their spots. They had the advantage of experience, but there would be girls crying their eyes out for when they made a single mistake, and that might cost them the spot held for them. It made the tryouts a bundle of nerves and Sakura even saw a junior cheerleader with a cast on her arm, doing a triple back flip across the gym floor, and landed perfectly, but she probably had hurt her hand more, and Sakura wondered why that girl was trying so hard. She should have been relaxing and moving on to something she could accomplish for this next year...

"Sakura, are you ready to go?" Ino called out as she fixed her hair into an even higher ponytail, and Sakura looked back with absolutely wide and nervous eyes, and Ino just smiled to her encouragingly, moving forward to hug her comforting her as Sakura gratefully hugged back. Sakura basked in Ino's comforting embrace, glad that she had such a great friend?...that is, until Ino's hands pulled on Sakura's skirt, and Sakura gasped quietly as her skirt rose up another inch, showing even more skin.

"I-Ino..." Sakura whispered urgently, her hands jittering, but Not stopping Ino as she tweaked the skirt up a centimeter even higher.

"There we go." Ino smiled as she backed up, gesturing to Sakura's slim frame, and nodding to her satisfaction. Sakura hadn't stopped her, and Ino took it as Sakura's way of saying, _'Come on! Push me further!'_

"Ino, I feel so exposed." Sakura looked to Ino for help, as she slid behind her friend and further into the corner.

"Well, don't be. The boys aren't in here right now." Ino assured her friend, pulling her by the wrist back into the light, and smiled until she rethought her words. "Now once the actual practices start, then you can be nervous." Ino finished as Sakura dug her feet into the slippery floor, her grip more terrified.

"Wait Ino! Y-you mean...we'd practice in these?

"Well, yeah!" Ino smiled as she flipped her hair and it covered her eye a little as she rolled her shoulders. "These are the practice uniforms after all. The real one are even shorter and-"

"Shorter?! You didn't say that-"

"Oh Geez, Sakura. Come on!" Ino huffed and pulled Sakura into the main area, and smiled as Sakura tried her best to cover up.

"I-Ino, I-I don't know about this. I'm not very good at this." Sakura spoke timidly as she and Ino waited along the wall for their name to be called as they looked ahead to see a junior cheering and yelling with all her might, her smile and mascara making her light up like a Christmas tree.

"You'll be fine." Ino rebutted, rubbing Sakura's arm fondly, making Sakura breathe in and nod to her. "Come on, be the confident friend I know you are. I mean, you have helped me so much with my practice, so you know the routine better than anyone of these new girls."

"But that's just because I can study your routine and put it into a software program Ino."

"One that you made yourself."

"Well...Y-yeah?" Sakura gaped at the question as her answer.

Ino smiled as she turned to face her friend, knowing that now was the time. Her smile so wide that it threatened to explode. "So then, we're in this together. Either we're both in, or neither of us."

Sakura's eyes widened in sudden realization, knowing that Ino's dream would be dashed on the rocky shore of despair if Sakura couldn't keep up with her. She couldn't do that to Ino..."But Ino, I-"

"Ino! You're up!" The cheerleader at the judging table called out across the room and Ino smiled brightly.

"Wish me luck!"

"G-good luck." Sakura stuttered, her argument sliding away from her.

Ino skipped graciously over to the main mat where the table was, her skirt rising halfway up her ass, showing extremely tight red shorts that matched the red color of the skirt itself, but the shorts held her ass firm and in perfect harmony as she walked, moving the muscles expertly. Ino stopped in front of the table which housed the three head cheerleaders, one senior, the captain, and her two lieutenants from the junior year. Ino looked to her senior and last year's mentor, Layla Ruuko(Pronounced Roo-Koe) and Ino blushed heavily as she looked to her senior with nervous pride.

"So then, Ino. We see that you have signed up not just for the varsity squad this year, but also for one of the three sophomore spots for the Head Cheerleader position." Layla read aloud as she flipped her brunette hair over her shoulder, and smiled as Ino blushed further at her mentor's words. Her hair style was very similar actually to Sakura's, and Ino felt a little bad, suggesting that Sakura have it in that way, but Sakura adored her new style, and Ino didn't want her friend to feel sad. Anyways though, Ino nodded her head.

"Y-yes, Sempai. I wish to be like you three, and help bring the team to the next level."

"Alright then, Ino. Impress us." One of the juniors called out as Ino grabbed her pompoms and began her routine. Everyone watched as Ino began by spreading her arms wide and then her body fell dead to the mat behind her, before popping her feet out and rolled into a back flip, rolling along her spine as she jumped out of the flip into a brief spin, to strike her right palm out towards the table, and made her way forward, her eyes shining the brightest of all the girls so far.

Ino placed her pompoms down soon after and ran five feet, before jumping forward and began to cartwheel all over the mat, turning herself as she did so as she flipped the entire time in a tight circle, moving closer and closer to the table, as she spun in the air as she did so, before stopping just before the table. Ino quickly picked up her pompoms once more in a fluid and precise manner and did a somersault backwards and struck her hands outwards.

"GO WOLVES!" Ino yelled, her voice full of air and of pride as she breathed heavily through her nose, her skin flush and full of small glazed sweat along her tanned white skin. Ino's eyes cast a glance back to see Sakura grinning widely and knew that she had nailed her routine as practiced over summer. She looked back quickly to the table and saw Layla and the others smiling happily at her.

"Ino, step forward." Ino did so and stood before the table while Layla and the girls nodded their heads and Layla's hand moved over to the small pile of golden leaves on the table, before she picked one up and thrust her arm forward, as Ino's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree of happiness and acceptance. "Welcome to the team...Captain in training."

Ino gingerly grabbed at the golden leaf, taking it slowly from Layla's awaiting hands, and stepped back onto the mat, before spinning quickly to the rear and then slowly walked back to her place beside Sakura, petting the badge that signified her as a member of the higher echelon of high school, touching it as if it was her lifeline to her very dream. As Ino looked up, she saw Sakura smiling a her and smiled widely, before she lunged to the side, hugging Sakura tightly as Sakura struggled to breathe.

"I-Ino, let...go..." Sakura wheezed helplessly, her arms caught before her body and a soft, squishy place.

"S-sorry, I'm s-s-so h-happy." Ino stuttered as she placed the badge over her shoulder and clamped it onto her sleeveless uniform on either side, as she and five others would have this symbol to show that they were in charge. Ino looked over to Sakura after another minute or two and saw that she herself was nervous, and yet excited. Ino could see Sakura tapping her foot, and watched further as Sakura breathed in and reached back to pull on the end of her ponytail, pulling it over her right shoulder as she played with the open end after the small pink band holding it down. Ino smiled and nudged her.

Sakura blushed and looked over, startled by Ino's playfulness and smiled back as she looked to her friend. "Yeah?"

"You'll do great, Sakura."

"...I hope so."

"...You look...excited?" Ino asked slowly, hoping to be right.

"You know what?" Sakura asked as she looked around at the others around her. Her arms no longer covered herself from view and her smile showed the confidence she was growing about herself. "I kind of am excited. I really just want to try to do what you do, and see what happens."

"That's the spirit!" Ino smiled as she nudged Sakura again, before Sakura nudged her back, the both of them sliding along the wall with giggles bursting out before Ino fell into another cheerleader who smiled darkly and pushed back on Ino who fell into Sakura who fell into others. Soon, it was a chortle of girls sliding back and forth as they laughed along the wall of the gymnasium. **(AN: I always wish I could start one of these)**

* * *

As the tryouts continued, Sakura's eyes followed the girls' flips and spins, calculating the airtime each of them had and thinking about how much force they were placing into their jumps. In theory, it was easy to do and should be simple to accomplish. Sakura nodded to herself, to boost her confidence before Ino looked over at her. At the moment, all of the juniors were trying out to once more be on the team, and since they were older than Ino, she wanted to ask what she could improve on with Sakura being eye witness to those better than Ino.

So it began that Sakura suggested working on toning Ino's stomach even further, even though Ino was already fit and firm in her muscles, but she lacked the hidden strength that Sakura had learned to possess with small easy exercises. Sakura started to count the air time and pointed to Ino as some girls did their spins on how the girls focused on one point the entire time, while Ino always focused on many points throughout her routine. So Sakura brought each move into sets and began to start explaining how Ino should get pictures for each of the moves, before her own name being called startled her.

"Sakura Haruno...please step forward..."

Sakura once again breathed in her sense of preparation and agitation as she moved out of Ino's comforting personal space and made her way onto the mat and before the table of girls. Sakura moved her shoes lightly against the blue mat, biting her lip at how slippery it felt. How many girls had she seen who had fallen and perspire onto the soft padding? The young fifteen year old looked back up and took hold of the pompoms that Ino had lent to her. Sakura held them at her side as the two juniors and the head cheerleader looked her over.

On some of the other tables, more juniors sat by, mainly gossiping about the girls who had come up and the huge mistakes they had made, but now that Sakura was before them, they all quieted down and stared at her intently, waiting for the first mistake that the newbie would make. Sakura didn't want to give them an inch, because they would take a mile, and she wasn't one to do such things. Sakura just kept looking forward, and waited for them to be done with their whispers and gestures towards her body.

"I-I'm S-Saku-ura." Sakura stuttered and cursed herself mentally for stuttering.

The tables to the side of the main table snickered at her stutter, but Sakura saw the senior girl in the center smile at her, and motioned for her. "Sakura-San, would you please show us what you can do?"

"H-Hai." Sakura spoke and the music started, as Sakura breathed in and stretched her arms out before she leaned forward and spun in a slow circle, and as she twisted her body to the right angles, she spun faster, her eyes focusing on only one point, the wall itself. Sakura's feet twisted wildly around her frame and suddenly her feet collided with themselves and Sakura squealed as her knees buckled and she fell into her pompoms and onto the floor with a harsh thud.

Laughter and giggles erupted from the girls all around her, and Sakura blushed terribly as she stumbled back up, but she had gotten up looking the wrong way, and her frazzled hair splayed around her as her eyes saw Ino looking at her as her mouth moved at her _...'you can do this'..._ that's what she read through Ino's lips and she smiled and nodded to herself. She had over calculated, and had not adjusted for the distance in the foot length and spacing between the taller girls and herself.

Sakura spun again, this time flipping the pompoms into the air around her and as she turned around to face the table, she caught the pompoms, surprising a few of the laughing girls as they watched as Sakura moved on to do her cartwheels, which were okay by standards as her feet stayed in the air at that awkward angle for a little while before they continued forward, and Sakura sashayed to the side and then front flipped around in a straight line and leaned back before attempting a back flip and congratulated herself when her feet touched the ground with superb accuracy and finesse.

Sakura breathed in and looked happy as she raised her eyes forward

"...Goooo...Wolves?..." Sakura yelled shyly, wondering why they even yelled it out even after Ino had explained in detail why all over the past summer. As Sakura opened her eyes and blinked, some juniors were grimacing and shaking their heads while others were stuck deep in thought. Even at the front of the table, one junior was shaking her head but the head cheerleader was talking with the other about something in hushed tones. Finally, the girls all nodded and the head cheerleader motioned her forward with a curious wave of her hand.

"So...Sakura, was it?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you did a Beautiful routine and everything, but you made a lot of mistakes that could cost you a limb out during practice and for the tournaments as well. Can you stay around a bit? You might make it."

"O-Okay. Y-yeah! Totally." Sakura brushed off, using words that she had heard Ino use when she was talking with the cool kids on her cell phone. The head cheerleader quirked her eyes at Sakura's phrasing, but didn't say anything about, and Sakura made sure she never got a chance as she moved quickly back to Ino's side and sighed out loud as she leaned into the wall, the pompoms moving out of her hands and onto the ground as she slid down the wall as the back of her thighs touched the gym floor.

Ino smiled as she too fell down to her knees and rubbed Sakura's shoulder and leaned in close. "Sakura"...Ino whispered into her friend's ear, almost seductively "...you're flashing your shorts." Sakura looked up at her tiredly before she shrugged and pulled her skirt down lower, but her hands stayed where they were as Ino crossed her legs in a crisscross fashion and nudged her shoulder again with a school logo emblazoned water bottle. Sakura felt the cold water and grabbed it softly out of Ino's hand and popped the top, the filter at the top keeping anything bad from reaching her throat.

Sakura couched a bit as dehydration set in and she looked at herself, to see her skin shining and looked to Ino who smiled. "You were moving pretty fast out there, Forehead. Faster than me, that's for sure. And you nailed that back flip perfectly! I wish I had a video of that...So anyways, what did they say?"

"Hmmm...they asked me to wait around a bit."

"Well, it's not a no, Sakura. That means that you might get in. That's better than the two hundred others who are getting said no to, right?"

"I suppose. Do you really think I did well?" Sakura asked self-consciously, losing her self-esteem as worry set in, but Ino rebutted back.

"Are you kidding me, Sakura? You did great!" Ino lied through her teeth, but when Sakura smiled none the wiser and took another swig of the water, Ino cast a glance around and looked over to see the other maybes smooching up to the others in the varsity squad. Ino's vote didn't count yet until next year, but it was the whole team who decided on the maybe's, and Ino bit her lip in worry. If Sakura didn't make it, then-...

* * *

Another hour or so passed inside the gym, and most of the girls had changed out of their borrowed uniforms and had left the gymnasium, where only those who had made the team and fifteen or so maybe's stood around the room, as juniors and seniors discussed with the rest of the team who of the fifteen would be allowed into their elusive group for the sophomore positions. Three of the five positions had been filled and so only two were open, and Ino stayed by Sakura's side, waiting for the girls to decide.

Finally, the girls broke up as juniors and seniors moved to the locker room and to their gym bags, and Sakura blushed as some girls, confident in their bodies, began to strip down to absolutely nothing and change into their street clothes right there in the gym! Sakura made sure to look the other way as the two junior leads moved to a pair of girls in one corner as the head cheerleader moved to Sakura and Ino.

"Hey Sempai," Ino greeted her mentor and Layla smiled at Ino, rubbing her hair fondly as Ino lowered her head and allowed herself to be pet like a lapdog, before Layla turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, it was a very hard decision, and a good number of the girls wanted you, but I'm afraid you didn't make it."

Sakura prepared herself and nodded. She knew that she had little chance in the matter anyways. "Okay, thanks for considering-"

"Wait! Sempai!" Ino yelled, making Sakura looked to her friend in wonder. "Sakura had better form than most of the juniors! Her turns and flips were near perfect, and that's before ever practicing."

"I know, Ino." Layla sighed, having to be the bearer of bad news. "A number of the girls brought that fact up, but the fact is that the team believes that your friend is too timid, and her yell was pathetic. We have pep rallies and football games and tournaments that we need strong voices in."

"Come on Layla-Sempai! She can be great!"

"Ino, you're not seeing the big picture!" Layla gritted her teeth, her eyes demanding that her mentee quiet down. "The team has decided!"

"...T-then...I quit!" Ino blurted out as Layla's eyes widened as well as Sakura's as they looked at Ino like she had lost her mind.

"Ino," Layla urged, moving closer to the enraged girl, hoping to quiet her before other squad mates overheard her. "You just got what you told me you wanted. Do you know how many of the sophomores want what you just achieved? Every single one of them, Ino."

"S-so what? I-I don't need that...t-title...I-mean, um..." Ino sniffled helplessly as her mind was breaking between the things that she wanted, and Sakura leaned in close to see her face full of tears.

"Ino, come here." Sakura called out as she pulled Ino as she turned around towards the girl she had befriended over summer and looked her in the eyes. "Ino...you should just stay in cheer leading."

"H-how can you say that, Sakura?" Ino looked up in want. "I want to hang out with you."

"You will. You have all the time you want with me at school, and you live close by...and I can always tutor you."

"But Sakura, w-we agreed that you'd come to school with me, so I'm your ride home." Ino gushed, somehow hoping to resolve her plight with both things.

"I can wait around for cheer practice to be over. Besides, deep down, you know that this isn't for me. They need girls like you, who are proud to be a cheerleader."

Ino sniffled. "I really want you on the team."

"But look at it this way. By me not being on the team, another girl gets to be on it. It all still works out."

"B-But what will you do for the three hours every day after school?"

"Hey, I can hang out in the library for a while, and I have homework to do. That way, I can tutor you after your practice, okay?"

"...A-are you sure?"

"Ino, you want to be a part of this, right?"

"M-more than anything."

"Then don't let me stop you, okay?"

Ino hugged Sakura tightly and nodded into Sakura's shoulder before Sakura looked over to Layla who smiled and nodded her head before moving off to get changed as well. Ino continued to hugged Sakura tightly until finally, she let go, but not before kissing her cheek lightly. Both girls blushed a bit at the action before Ino smiled as her eyes looked over Sakura's outfit.

"It's a shame, Sakura. You look cute in that uniform."

"Not as much as you do in yours."

"Well, if you ever have a boyfriend, Sakura. You are more than welcome to borrowing it for a strip tease."

Sakura laughed, knowing that that would never happen. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Later that evening, Sakura and Ino laid around Sakura's room, either laid out against the windowsill like Ino or along the bed like Sakura. At the corner of the bed, Sakura had angled her laptop towards Ino who watched as Sakura advised and showed Ino the different combinations that she can use for the routines. Down below, Sakura's mother was talking on the phone with one of her coworkers and the both of them paused as Yuki giggled incessantly over the phone as Sakura looked at her mother's direction in wonder.

"Wow, your mother must be really happy, huh?"

"...I've never heard her so happy."

"Maybe she met a nice guy."

Sakura hoped so, but as they moved back towards the screen, a question popped into Sakura's mind. "Hey Ino?"

"Yeah?" Ino asked back as she looked up a video of a cheer competition of last year to show to Sakura.

"What happens to the girls who just got onto the team?"

"They have initiation."

"Yeah, but what's initiation?"

"Well, it depends on your rank. The higher you are, the more challenging it is."

"Well then, what did you do?"

"Huh? Well...I had sex with a soccer player a few months after I got in." Ino shrugged casually.

"W-What?! Is that when you l-lost it?" Sakura gasped aloud, the air tumbling out of her lungs.

"Sakura," Ino looked at her friend seriously. "I've slept around with a number of guys, not just the one that I told you about either." Ino stopped to take a breath as Sakura blushed deep red at her. Sakura assumed that she should have figured that Ino had gone around a line of boys before she met her, but she had wanted Ino to seem like Sakura. Sakura kept thinking about it before an image came back to her mind from the week before, one of that blond guy talking and smiling at her over summer, and suddenly Sakura gasped quietly as she had to close her thighs together, as a wave of horniness washed over her. "...Ino, what was it like?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, looking at Sakura as she watched the girl bite her lip and blush.

"You know, doing it more than once?" Sakura asked, squeezing her legs further together. Why did she even feel anything for that boy who she couldn't even remember the name of? Already, she had dreams of them laying on a blanket under the stars and cuddling up on a sofa watching a late night movie. And if the theory allowed for even further interactions, Sakura needed to gain information on what sex entailed exactly, and Ino was the most open person she knew her age to talk about it with.

"You mean the…sex?" Ino grinned widely as Sakura meekly nodded. "Oh well…it hurt, you know?"

"What was it like when you lost it?"

"Well it's really hard to explain, you see. I guess the best way to say it is that it's like you're experiencing heaven as the earth breaks all around you your first time. You lose your armor so to speak, but you become...a woman Sakura. It's a rite of passage, at least for me." Ino nodded to herself, happy at her explanation.

"So it hurts just a little bit?" Sakura smiled hopefully.

"Oh heck no!" Ino laughed aloud. "I was whimpering for a half hour and the boy was so sweet waiting like that."

"Sweet?"

"Well, Sakura, I had sex in seventh grade."

"You were that young?"

Ino smiled. "Yeah. I never thought about it before, but I guess I was curious about it back then. The only thing my parents have together is great sex, or at least it seems like they're happier the mornings after. Anyways, there was this boy who walked up to me in class, kind of nerdy really, who asked me if I'd be with him. At first I was stunned, I mean, could I really do what my parents did? But when I thought about it, I wanted to have that smile my mother had, and I wanted the boy before me to smile like my father did and so I did it."

"Where?"

"In my room at home. You know by now Sakura, that my parents are rarely home. We were both so nervous that by the time we were naked, we just jumped each other, kissing and groping. It went on for hours and I felt so whole, Sakura. To have someone care for you like that first boy did," Ino sniffled and smiled to Sakura who saw the honest happiness in her eyes, "I hope every girl has that first experience."

"I sounds like a great first time."

"Most cheerleaders want the fast and loose jocks, but I found out a few days later that it was a dare and his friends boasted about fucking the almighty Ino!" Ino giggled, shaking her hair and head. "I couldn't believe them at the time, but they rose up in the social class and they were nerds. It all just goes to show I like nerds a bit."

"Good for me then." Sakura smiled to Ino her innocent virgin smile, before Ino snorted and pointed to her.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? You're the nerdiest of them all."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

* * *

 **AN: Hey, So I just decided to add in a bit into Ino's background and while I do not have the background, I am hoping that the last part makes a bit of sense? Anyways, R X R!**


	7. Not Like Us

**Reviews;**

 **Duh Bomb: Loved the underwear comment! It reminded me of so many kids' jokes from elementary school! :) And I liked how your small rhetoric held the emotions and excitement of the chapter.**

 **LegendaryWriterS: Glad that I can achieve your approval.**

 **Czar Joseph: Well, Ino is simply that kind of girl. The real question is what will happen next and you can read that in this chapter.**

 **NaruSaku24: Thank you fellow NS Lover!**

 **Practor: I do not wish to rush the story, so the updates will have to remain the same...for now. But once I'm done with college, maybe?**

 **Makolan: Can't...school comes first.**

 **The Bomb: Well...I can't really reveal that , now can I?**

 **St3rfire: I am glad that I made you feel sad for it, as tryouts for many things, even lost jobs make people disappointed. No Naruto next chapter, as I'm focusing on the budding friendship of high school life. NS will be here soon though.**

* * *

 **AN: HEY! So, I know that there has only been a small interaction before N and S so far, but in high school, if you don't have class with a stranger, most students don't see them around. Naruto will make his appearance soon, as I finish the Friendship arc between Sakura and Ino. Also, once you read this chapter, you may have questions, but I'm trying a little bit of something for next chapter and would love to get the feedback for other stories.**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 7: Not Like Us**

The sun's solar rays seeped into the earth, warming it as it always did with its radioactive energy, but as the tilt of the earth moved around the sun, the heat of summer was now starting to wear off, and peace was returning to normalcy as people completed their mundane work schedules, and school classes came to an end. It was now the fourth week of school and so inside the gymnasium, forty five girls jumped around in set formations along the mats, moving to the beat that was pumping through the gym's loud speakers from the rafters above.

Five girls ran forward from the right side before curling their bodies and began to front flip across the floor, moving in a tight diagonal look, and as they passed the middle, three other girls flipped forward, as another set of five held their pompoms up and were cheering loudly to the nonexistent audience before it. Quickly the girls in the back came forward and onto the map, placing their hands together to hold the shoe of one cheerleader for every group of four.

With eleven girls in the air, the girls were thrown up as some flipped sideways as others threw their pompoms into the air and then jumped up to grab at them. Quickly, the flyers dropped back to the small groups and they were quickly placed onto the ground as the girls spread out evenly, before they all smiled and shook their hands wildly. "We are the Wolves...The Konoha Wolves! We are the Wolves, the Konoha Wolves. Goooooo...Wolves!"

"Woohooo!" Girls cheered and jumped as their legs bent up to their heads, exposing their shorts to view as other girls did extra flips and finally girls whistled and yelled in happiness as Layla stepped forward a little further ahead of the rest of the squad, and smiled brightly at them all. "That was superb girls, and I know that the football game this Friday will have the entire school loving us! Take a break everyone! Make sure on filling up your water bottles!"

The girls all rushed off to the sides of the room, and while they all grouped together and adjusted their tops and skirts, a few of the girls strayed of, one of which was Ino who rushed up the bleachers like a track star and at the ninth row up, Ino sidestepped along the polished wooden seats before she straddled it and she sat down next to a girl in tan cargo pants and an emerald vest, with some thin red sleeves that moved down to her wrists. Ino grabbed at her water bottle from her gym bag that was placed behind her pink haired friend, and popped the cap, taking a swig of water before gulping it right down her throat.

"You know, Ino. You should-"

"I know!" Ino giggled as she leaned in close to her friend, nuzzling over her shoulder to watch her friend input information into the computer before her." I should swish the water around my mouth so that it absorbs more into my body." Ino recited and Sakura smiled, "But Sakura! I'm thirsty! And my throat is so dry!"

"It is not." Sakura scoffed and turned her laptop over towards Ino, as Ino watched as Sakura's camera had recorded the practice just now and slowly the bodies disappeared, leaving golden dots along their limbs and bodies and slowly the lines of dots moved along the pattern in the middle of a three dimensional space, while Ino gripped Sakura's shoulder tightly. "Sakura! That's amazing!"

"Anyways," Sakura brushed off, too embarrassed by Ino's constant praising. "Once I slow it down a bit, I'll be able to set up the spinning circles and the jumping diagrams for you to practice."

"Oh thank you Sakura! You're the best!" Ino exclaimed, hugging Sakura tightly as Sakura barely had time to place her laptop down before her arms were trapped against her chest, open palmed as Ino wrapped around her friend, forcing Sakura to giggle and cup Ino's breasts as Ino showed her affection for her friend. Meanwhile, down on the gym floor, Layla stood next to her own bag, surround by her group of high class girls who themselves were surrounded with groups of sophomores and juniors as well.

Layla looked up from her conversation, as Ino's outburst caused many to look on as they watched Ino hugged the stranger inside the gym. Layla smiled, finding the situation funny and was glad that Ino had found a friend that was so close to her heart. Last year, Layla had watched as Ino made many friends on the cheer squad, but her mind always went elsewhere when a conversation grew rather dull. Now, she had someone to talk to just like she wanted, and by the looks shown on Ino's face, she was rather fond of her friend. So Layla smiled at that, before whispers were spoken around the groups.

"What is that girl doing to Ino?"

"I think she's groping her."

"Through her uniform? Shes not even a cheerleader."

"...What a freak."

"What is Ino doing with her, anyways?"

"I bet Ino strips in front of her."

"She has to, I wonder if that geek is sleeping with her."

"Well, Ino does get around on the squad."

"Yeah, but with an outsider?"

"And what's with that computer? I saw the light on."

"I bet she was scanning us. She's probably a huge pervert."

"So then she wants to touch us as well?"

"Who does Ino think she is, allowing that pervert inside here?"

"Is she even fit to lead us?"

"I don't think so."

Layla excused herself quickly from the group and moved in the direction of the bleachers where Ino was now fussing over Sakura's hair as her friend giggled and kept telling her to stop, but she didn't. Layla frowned and knew that this couldn't go on. "I-Ino!" Layla called out and Ino looked over in mid sentence, the wide smile on her face. "Come down here for a second, okay?"

"Coming!" Ino called back and grazed her hand along Sakura's thigh, before standing up and made her way down the steps to where she stood right in front of her old mentor. The two hugged quickly before Ino looked up and smiled wide. "Did you need me for something, Layla-Sempai?"

"Layla smiled. Again with the sempai?"

"Well, you did teach me last year," Ino began before blushing."..among other things..."

"Yeah..." Layla replied fondly, "those workouts were pretty great, weren't they?"

Ino blushed as she twisted her foot against the ground, remembering the fondest memories of loving and care. "I learned so much from you."

"That's good...Anyways!" Layla moved on, needing to sort this out to help her younger friend and fellow cheer leader. "Ino, we need to talk about your special friend."

"What do you mean?" Ino cocked her head lightly.

"Ino, there have been some rumors going around about you and your friend."

"Who? Sakura?" Ino wanted to sputter out. What could anyone think about Sakura?

"Yes, and not good ones."

Ino gulped a bit, knowing that girls spreading rumors among the higher class of the social world was not in the best of lights. "Well, w-what do they say?"

"The usual things, Ino. A pervert watching us, and...one who is molesting you."

"But…Sakura and I haven't done anything like that." Ino blushed, covering her breasts a bit. "S-She is just shy! You remember her from the tryouts, right?"

"It doesn't matter Ino. The fact is that she didn't make the team, so she needs to leave."

"What? But- the jocks are watching all their girlfriends!" Ino retorted, as she looked around and saw clear groping among other cheerleaders and their boyfriends.

"That's that and this is different, Ino. They see Sakura as a threat."

"Threat?" Ino's arms dropped slightly, as she wondered why they would think that.

Layla moved closer and caressed Ino's face...rather intimately at that. "Come on, Ino. You know cheerleaders get together at times...You and me for example." Layla whispered as Ino looked away, but smiled as she blushed up a storm. Ino remembered fondly the times that she had been with her mentor, learning everything about her body and her chaotic emotions. Ino had been with her mentor, but for most freshman, it was actually pretty common because they based it on relationship status and matches with an online site for such a thing. Ino sighed and wondered why it was such tech-savvy stuff, but not many girls were good with computers. But Ino understood what Layla was saying.

"Yeah...r-right."

"But Ino. Remember that Sakura isn't one of us, and so the other girls wonder about you and see it as a way of saying that you not able to lead and stay with the group."

"But…I can lead, Layla." Ino insisted.

"Not as they see it." Layla retorted, her eyes rolling back to the girls around them.

"I'm her ride home, Layla-sempai. All she's doing is waiting for me." Ino urged, hoping that she could find a loophole in this situation.

"I understand that, Ino, but the girls think she's scanning them and you and I both know how easily the girls scare."

"I want her to be friend..." Ino whispered slowly.

"You still can be. But Ino, she needs to stay out of the gym."

"Why?"

"You know how you get to be head cheerleader, Ino, right? The members vote for each class. Next year, it will be just you and another, and then I hope that you will be where I am Ino. But this Ino...this can break all of that."

"But…I-I don't want to hurt her…her feelings." Ino blushed, and Layla watched as Ino's eyes turned to Sakura.

"...You like her, don't you?" Layla asked.

Ino felt exposed but blushed deeply and nodded her head in a somewhat manner of saying maybe, and Layla smiled. It had taken a few months to admit to each other, but the both of them were mainly infatuated with guys, but they were curious with girls, from time to time. This girl might even be Ino's first conquest outside of the squad. Layla tapped Ino on the shoulder and as Ino looked back to her older friend, she saw Layla's eyes looked at her fondly, as if in the past.

"You know Ino, I didn't tell you much about my first two years here. When I came in, I had a friend like yours, you know, from middle school. She and I...we did everything together. She was really pretty, but shy too, and I liked her a lot. But then I joined the squad and she didn't, and the other girls beat her up and harassed her in secret. And you know what? She didn't tell me anything for the that entire first year."

Layla raised her hand to her eye, and looked to Ino. "You know, you look just like her a bit. I wish you could have met her." Ino's mind reeled from the past tense, and her fear was shown proof in Layla's eyes. "S-she did't tell me that she was being bullied until she called me one night, and you know what? I was too busy to talk to her so she left me a message...just before she committed suicide."

Ino's eyes widened, as Layla wiped her eyes as she shed a few more tears before she sniffled and looked back at Ino. "I-It took a lot to move on from that, but I eventually got a boyfriend who makes me feels as happy as when I was with her, and I try to stop these girls from bullying more girls. Ino, right now I'm here, broken and yet looking great. Just tell me Ino, would Sakura hide things like that from you?"

Ino frowned but nodded her head, sure that Sakura didn't like making Ino sad, and always tried to make her smile and laugh. "Trust me on this, Ino. Get her to join another after school club outside this gym, Outside of practice, the girls don't care about peeping girls or other friends, but this will help you both in more ways than one. And!" Layla paused as she pulled on her skirt and Ino looked on as she pulled a metallic chip, a tracker chip like the one that Ino had seen Sakura fiddling with in her bedroom, as Layla handed it to Ino. "This will allow your friend to use her laptop to follow your movements in practice. My boyfriend does the same thing."

Ino sniffled and hugged her and Layla accepted it briefly before she pushed her away. "Go on, then. Put it on." Ino did so along her skirt and Layla turned back around.

"Alright! Break over! Formation B-5!" She yelled to everyone as the squad formed up. But Ino was confused and looked around, more worried about Sakura than the practice. Soon though, her team looked to their squad leader, and a section looked to her for directions and she cast a glance towards Sakura before her friend smiled and swirled her finger in the air.

Ino nodded, relieved. ' _Right. Aerial flip practice.'_

* * *

Two hours later, Sakura stood in the hallway, resting her back against the wall as girls streamed out of the locker room, washing off the sweat that had accrued over the one hundred and fifty minutes of daily practice. Sakura had heard numerous tales from Ino herself of the things that happened in a cheerleader's locker room, in vivid details that kept Sakura outside of the area for good. Ino had tried to get her to follow her friend into the changing area on the first week, but a few moans from inside steered her clear of it, stopping their conversation, and moving towards a new conversation on the way home.

As girls passed her, Sakura made sure to keep her shoulders firmly against the wall, but some girls still stomped harshly against her foot, Sakura holding in the pain that shot up into her spine. Sakura bent over slightly to relieve the pain and another girl pulled at the ends of her hair and Sakura's head yanked away from the pull, as the girl let go and whispered a derogatory word her way as her friends laughed and nodded. Girls were cruel, and a tear pooled at Sakura's eye, but she would not let it fall. She hadn't done anything to them, and Sakura wondered how these random girls could hurt her in such a way. She meant that so much in wondering how their brains told them that she was a bad person?

These little things had been happening ever since school started, that second week she had found a tack on her seat, and just last week, Sakura had stayed in the shower room a little longer than Ino, and when she had walked over to her locker, she found her lock cut and her clothes stolen. Sakura must have spent ten minutes crying at the thought of moving through the school to the principle's office before a teacher walked in, and understood her situation. She had quickly found her clothes under her next class's seat, smeared with lipstick and the word 'molester' sewn on the front. Sakura was quick to cut off the tag and turned the shirt inside out, and was proud of herself for keeping this stuff from Ino. She didn't need to deal with Sakura's problems, because she had her own, from jocks flirting with her, and homework to do. She had popularity to keep up with and Sakura had noticed that their last class together, lunch, had been turning into more and more time with the popular kids, and less time with only each other.

Sakura cast her eyes down at her body, and pleaded with the opening to her outside pocket, before she looked up. She'd gone through this before, from jealous students, to other mean prodigies, only now the harassment was physical and not something like breaking her laptop or sending her a virus. Now, the abuse was tangible, but Sakura knew that she'd get through this. After all, she had Ino who could make her smile and forget all about this. As long as Ino smiled, they'd be okay.

The inner doors to the locker room opened up and Sakura looked up and smiled as Ino slowly exited out into the hallway. Ino looked around herself, looking right and left down the halls before looking forward and saw Sakura stand straight up along the side hallway. Sakura moved to grab her own bag before Sakura watched as her eyes widened and she moved forward quickly to Ino's side. Ino bit her lip, cursing herself for having such a detail oriented friend. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy, and no amount of water could fix that, not with Sakura who analyzed everything in sight.

Sakura's hand grazed Ino's cheek and she immediately questioned what was wrong, but Ino shook her head at Sakura defiantly.

"Ino, tell me."

Ino shook her head again, and as Sakura moved closer, Sakura suddenly held her wrist and Ino cursed herself again. Sakura's fingers slowly moved over Ino's slim fingers, and then graced over her knuckles, which were raw and bloody. Sakura's eyes pierced into Ino's eyes and she gulped back the fear she had. "Ino, you need to tell me now."

"N-not here." Ino spoke up, and quickly latched onto Sakura's hand and pulled her along, Sakura holding onto her book bag as they quickly made their way outside through the main doors and down the front staircase before Ino continued to pull Sakura quickly towards the sophomore lot. The lot was now filled these days with cars from the overflow of juniors and seniors, but at the moment, it was still relatively empty. Ino quickly pulled Sakura towards her car, but Sakura had finally had enough of being her rag doll and pulled her arm fiercely, Ino dropping her hold as she twirled around to look at Sakura who glared annoyed at her.

"Enough Ino. There's no one around us, so just say it now. What happened in the locker room?"

Ino moved around herself, nervous to admit what sometimes occurred. "I uh...um...got into a fight..."

"You don't fight..." Sakura refused to believe that Ino hurt another person.

"Well, this time I did!"

"Why?" Sakura asked, her curiosity peaking at the idea of why Ino would fight.

"Well, um...Sakuraaaaa...I-um..." Ino stuttered, betraying her nervousness.

"Come on Ino, tell me."

"Some of the girls, um, asked me if, um...you tasted sweet..."

"Tasted?" Sakura asked, before her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. "Oh..."

"And I told them to fuck off, and they asked how much I liked you groping me, and so...I punched them...in the face."

"Ino, why would you do that for me?"

"They were making fun of you, Sakura! And Me! T-they were just listening to rumors and saying mean things. I don't like girls like that."

"...There's something else, isn't there?"

Ino let out a dry chuckle, "You're too smart...Sakura...have the girls on the team...been harassing you?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush madly, and she stuttered, her own tell tale sign of embarrassment. "Of course not...I-Ino, they are n-nice to...uh me...in fact-"

"Sakura..."

"-It's nothing, Ino. J-just a tack on a seat, or stepping on my foot...maybe a time of stealing my clothes...and a few trash cans..."

Ino's eyes widened. "That's why you smelled of my perfume those days. You were hiding it."

"I learned to like to wear perfume, Ino." Sakura joked, but Ino gave her the eye and Sakura and Ino both let the silence reign supreme between them.

"...They don't like you being in the gym during practice..."

"That's it? That's why they hate me?"

"Well...Listen Sakura, you know there are rumors sometimes where cheerleaders...get together?" Ino asked red as Sakura's mouth oh'd.

"You mean, you have..."

"Y-yeah...with a number of them. Sometimes with a boy involved, but um...mainly just my Sempai."

"Oh? Her? She seems so nice. She pushed some of the girls away when they were mocking me."

"She's really nice. But um, they don't like how I interact with you during practice, so Layla wanted me to get you out of the gym so that you don't get hurt."

"But Ino. The library closes at five. I don't have another place to go."

Ino looked back to the school, before an image of a black haired boy filled her mind. Ino smiled at Sakura, and the teen looked at Ino with confusion. It wasn't often that Ino had a light bulb, but when it was, it was nice and bright. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Twenty hours later, Sakura sat down against the wall to the outside of the school building, underneath the open air walkway between the sports areas and the classrooms. Sakura had in her hands a book on how to interact with boys, set from a girl's perspective, while next to her was a book on how to make friends with girls. Sakura had just finished the other book, but knew that she was terrible with boys even more. At least with girls, it was simple to get to know and ask about things, but boys were another story. They made Sakura feel awkward, with their eyes moving around her body subconsciously. Even with her baggy clothes that covered her, Sakura knew that boys looked at her, but she wasn't one who liked to be looked at. She had no purpose to make someone look at her.

"Hey!" A voice called out as Sakura looked up as long blondr hair cascaded around her face, as teal blue eyes stared into her. Sakura's ears turned red as Ino's body was perched over the stone railing above her, and Ino's uniform provided no cover as it showed her cleavage even more than before as the material stretched over her chest. Furthermore, her showing stomach gave way to her skirt, but that skirt was so short!

"Ino," Sakura rushed up and pushed Ino back up. "Yo're flashing your panties!" She whispered urgently, but they soon paused and looked back to see some boys smiling and waving their hands as Ino swished her ass a little, her skirt flying back up for a second before she giggled and looked back to Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. I like to flash boys my ass. They send me chocolates all the time."

Sakura sighed into her hand, her other dropping down to place the two books back into her bag. "I know, Ino. You make me eat half of them."

"Well, I have to watch my figure."

"I thought you had that protein in your genes where you don't get fat."

"I do, but still I shouldn't."

"Is that a way of saying that I should get fatter?"

"What?!" Ino gasped as Sakura swung over the low wall and onto the stone ground of the hallway. Ino smiled though. "I didn't say that...although you have this flab right about-"

"WHERE?!" Sakura squeaked and patted herself down before she paused and slowly looked back to Ino who smiled widely. Sakura blushed as they began to walk; she may believe that she didn't care that much about her body, but over the recent season, she had started to dress and act differently. She acted more...feminine, and she was starting to like how she looked now.

"So Ino, you still haven't told me what this plan of yours is?" Sakura questioned as they walked along the classroom hallways along the second floor, Ino leading the way as her arm wrapped around her own. Sakura blushed as she felt like it looked like she was the one in trouble, and Ino was the teacher.

"Here we are!" Ino stopped near the end of the hall, and Sakura grew confused as they were outside the door to a silent classroom. All of the clubs she had passed by had serious discussions or heavy laughter.

"Where are we?"

"Look inside and find out." Ino smiled smugly and so Sakura moved over to the wall and bent at the waist until she pushed her face and hair past the wall and peered over the door's edge into the classroom. Inside were some desks that had been put together and on each of these were three or four sets of checkered boards of white and black, with figurines on each of the spaces on either of the first two rows. Sakura saw four or five boys sitting at the tables and looking at the pieces as they moved around the board. Sakura backed up and looked confused at her friend.

"What is it?"

"Chess Club!"

"This is Your grand idea, Ino? I don't know how to play chess?"

"Figure it out."

"I don't know Ino."

"Please?! Just try it."

"I-I…there are boys. You know that I'm even shyer around them!"

"Don't worry, Shika is nice. He doesn't talk much either."

"Wait a second!" Sakura stopped Ino, remembering her gushing many times about this boy. Sakura's eyes widened as she yelled. "Shika?! You mean that boy you always say you want to fuck? That- MMMMM!" Sakura mumbled excitedly as Ino's hand was soon clamping over her mouth.

"SHHHH! I really like him." Ino blushed deeply, and Sakura smiled as Ino's smile turned gentle and sweet. "He calls me troublesome and yet he smiles at me when he says it! So please! Don't tell him I like him like that. Plus, you're hot."

"I am?"

"Yeah!" Ino confirmed before biting her lip. "Well, if you didn't wear that sweater over yourself, though it makes you look cute, which helps. Now come on." Ino finished as she grabbed her hand and they stepped inside. As they stepped inside, their footsteps signaled the boys who looked over and Sakura say them blush and stutter at Ino's appearance. Ino did this to all of the nerds when she stepped into the room, and the boys shyly glanced at her cleavage that showed.

"HI! I'm Ino and this is Sakura. I have cheer practice." Ino said quickly, made obvious by her uniform. She, herself saw the boys looking at her cleavage, and smiled, glad to have their undivided attention. "My friend here needs to stay after school to wait for me and so she needs a club. You meet a lot right?"

The boys slowly nodded their heads, too focused on staring at a girl as high up as one could get, talking to them at all, and respectfully too! "Great! Can you teach her how to play?" Ino asked before immediately starting again. "GREAT! Bye!" Ino rushed backwards before pushing Sakura forward. "Make friends!"

"Ino, wai-" Sakura turned around, but Ino disappeared around the corner and down the hall to her practice session. Sakura turned around slowly and as her eyes saw the boys stare at her, she gulped down the nervous saliva in her mouth, before she breathed in. Ino thought that this might work, so she had to at least try. The first chapter of making friends with boys was to find out what they liked to do. Sakura looked ahead, about to try to utter words when a black haired teen her age stood up from a near empty board walked up to her.

As he did so, the other boys glanced back down to playing their individual games. The teen smiled at her and motioned with his shoulder. "Come on. As Ino's friend, I'll show you around the place." Sakura nodded her thanks and followed the boy around as he moved to the middle of the room and pointed towards the other boys in the room. "So anyways, my name is Shikamaru. Those are the chess twins. And then over there is Marcus, known as the school gambler." Shikamaru smiled as he whispered to Sakura. "You can always bet against him. He's the easiest to beat, and he doesn't really know how to play."

Sakura smiled. "Well, I don't like easy...Soooo...who's the best?" Sakura looked over at Shikamaru as he smiled at her lazily, and Sakura didn't know why, but her brain darkened as she grew competitive.

"Are you wanting to play me?"

"...Sadly, I don't know how to play."

"I'll show you, but I should warn you that I can only do real games."

"Okay. Let's do it." Sakura replied meekly as she sat down on the black side of the board, with Shikamaru on the white side. As he explained the various movements of each piece, he put each of them in the middle and moved them as he explained each of the pieces. "Okay, so you have your first row, full of eight pawns, and they each move forward one, and if you get to the end of the board, they can become one of the other, more powerful pieces."

"The next is the rook and it moves and attacks in a plus fashion."

"Plus?"

"Side to side, and up and down."

"Oh."

"The Bishop moves in diagonal, and the Queen gets the moves of the Bishop and the Rook." Shikamaru moved on to explain the various movements and so forth of each of the pieces and after five minutes, looked up in surprise to not see Sakura's face in a confused manner. "Did you get all of that?"

"I believe so, so shall we start the game?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

Shikamaru saw the confidence in Sakura eyes and smirked as he placed his center pawn forward one space. "Go ahead."

"Okay...so the horsey-"

"Knight!" Shikamaru groaned into his hand.

"Right! Knight! It moves...here?" Sakura asked as she placed the knight forward and Shikamaru was stunned for a second before he smirked. Not many people got the knight right on their first try.

"That's...right..."

"I think I got it! Let's play!" Sakura nodded to herself as the two locked eyes and looked down onto the board.

* * *

Two hour later, the whole group of boys stood around the board in the center of the room, their jaws dropped down low as Shikamaru widened his eyes as his defenses had been crushed all game long, and now he was down to a single knight and the king itself. There was nothing he could do to fight against his opponent, and could only watch as Sakura pushed forward another pawn, surrounding the king itself from all sides, but the pawn had sealed it, moving forward to trap the king permanently.

"And that is...check-mate?"

"...Wow."

Sakura blushed red as the boys simply stared at her, as if she had played them all for fools when she said that she had never played before. "You were going easy on me, right?"

But Shikamaru just shook his head. "No. I never go easy, not even on girls. I really can't do that." Everyone heard the bell for school activities sound, and Shikamaru looked to Sakura. "Please Sakura. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we want you to stay in the club." Sakura smiled to herself, and smiled meekly on her lips.

"It was fun, I think. Perhaps I'll come around and play again tomorrow?"

Shikamaru grimaced. "Actually, we have other clubs tomorrow, but Thursday is our next club session."

"Alright. See you then." Sakura smiled as she grabbed her bag and they both walked out of the room, before Shikamaru walked to the right while Sakura walked back towards the gym. By the time she got to the locker room, Ino was waiting for her and she smiled as Sakura joined her at her side and smiled hopefully.

"So then...Good club?"

"Yeah," Sakura smiled, before she blushed a bit. "But I need another club. Maybe you could help me find another?"

Ino smiled. "Alright."

* * *

 **AN: Hey! So, next chapter will premiere with Ino's freshman year and the major events that made her who she is. this is due to the fact that people wanted me to begin shipping InoSakuNaru, and I need to either give them a bone, or try out certain other situations. Anyways, you'll have that read next week, alright? Awesome! Thanks for being so great to me, and Review please!**


	8. Mentoring The Freshman

**Reviewers;**

 **The Bomb: Naruto will show up after this chapter, so don't worry. And I will try to go slower, although interesting to get typos when I use Microsoft Word, huh? I suppose that they make words of their own. ;)**

 **St3rfire: I figure that Sakura having a fast learning curve would help to one, accelerate the story, and two, make her need to be appreciated show through in her rather aggressive nature underneath the skin in her actions. And remember that the cheerleaders that are shown are a few of the mean ones. Sadly, there were a number of them at my high school growing up, so I am projecting there here. As for pairings, I have that already planned, but Sakura won't be with Ino. This chapter is the reason why it affirms the Friendship category and yet gives a heavy insight into Ino's own awkwardness into high school.**

 **Czar Joseph: Thanks. I once won a cruise styled tournament and afterwards lost to a guy three times. Afterwards, he admitted that he was a renowed chess player...Man that was a shock :)**

 **LegendaryWriterS: Thanks, Legend. While, Ino just introduced Sakura to some others and now, she has certain interactions with them. Sakura will have the personality of having small groups of friends, like three to four, like a ninja squad! Haha!(Made myself laugh) Well, as I stated before to St3rfire, I faced a few mean cheerleaders in high school, and as far as I'm aware, they didn't move on to college. Kind of lost touch with them, and for the girls in this story, this is the pinnacle of their lives. If I made a sport for fanfiction, I would make it toooo...complex.  
**

 **ArtanisRose: Glad to show the friendship budding through, and don't worry. After next week's chapter, it will make sense in a way. It will explain the time frame of my story.**

* * *

 **AN: I got some great reviews from the last chapter, and got some great responses to the future of my story. This next chapter is Ino-Centric, developing her background more, and then the last chapter next week will have Sakura. It's really two chapters put together because you all really want me to get to Naruto already, so I hope that you see the mental picture that I have tried to present to you.**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 8: Mentoring the Freshman**

* * *

Time spun backwards, as the approaching season of fall spun back to the heat of summer, and then the flowers of the fields bloomed once again as Spring appeared. Slowly, the flowers seeped back into buds and back into the untilled earth. The light of the spring sun froze slowly as snow reappeared on the ground for the Winter that came upon the land, followed by the dry leaves which spun up from the ground up into the air as they reconnected with the trees from where they came from, and soon, it was once again the heat of summer, only one year prior to when school started once more.

As the hot sun seeped into the fields, clearings, and forests of Konoha, a young freshman awoke with a happy smile upon her face. The young girl quickly moved over to her right side of the bed before she grabbed at her Milan-manufactured red silk robe, and tied it around her body, before moving towards the door of her room, and opened it before moving down the hall to where her bathroom was, ignoring all of the pictures of expensive paintings along the walls, and passed by along the plush carpet that her mother had had installed just a few days ago.

The girl moved inside the room, leaving the door open because she had the entire third floor to herself, her parents having the second. The girl never stepped past their main hallway anyways, so they didn't enter hers either. It had been quite some time since her parents had come to check on her, and she had grown used to feeling like the house was emptier than it ever was. The girl's legs touched the tiled bathroom floor as she stood before the sink and mirror and brushed her teeth for a full five minutes, making sure that her teeth were bright white and minty fresh. After all, maybe she would find a guy who wanted to kiss her, and she didn't want to have bad breath spreading around the rumor mill at her new school.

The girl cleaned her face with a wash cloth, making sure to beat back the small zits that had begun to form during her last year of middle school. Afterwards, she looked up at her face and smiled to herself, her teal eyes and blonde hair shining back at her. Ino saw a small tangle in her hair and grabbed her brush, before making sure to brush through her hair one hundred times on either side of her face, and to the back of her neck. As she finished, she smiled to herself, and looked to see her golden locks being pulled into a light ponytail through a red scrunchie with her hands.

Ino moved back to her room and stripped out of her robe, followed by her long purple pants and her short purple top, leaving herself bare to the world. Ino moved towards her closet and paused as her foot caught on a pair of boxers, and she blushed a bit. It seemed like Trevor had forgotten something last week, and now Ino would have to throw them out for him. Oh well, she still had a great time with him. Too bad he had moved to Suna the day after her farewell gift to him. Ino raced inside her closet and turned to the drawers and opened them to the brand new clothes that she had bought two weeks ago.

Slowly, Ino reached inside and pulled out a pair of red lacy underwear, before placing it upon her body and as she pulled her straps, the sheer fabric showed her inner thighs and ample breasts while hiding the least amount of her most intimate parts. Ino had learned in middle school that some boys looked under skirts and for those who did, she wanted to leave a good impression. Ino also leaned forward and pulled out a blue skirt and purple sleeveless top, choosing that for the first day of school, the sun would easily keep her warm.

Ino checked herself in her closet's mirror, and satisfied with the way she looked, moved out to her desk where her backpack sat, and quickly set the straps to her shoulders as she made her way downstairs to the ground floor. Ino looked like a cute little freshman and that's how she liked it, as she made her way into the kitchen and dining area, where she saw her parents on either side of her, each with a tablet in front of them.

"First day of school!" Ino called out as she reached for the box of cereal in the center of the table, her mom having taken it out before she came downstairs, and filled it with milk and a spoon from the drawer, but as she sat back down at the table, she looked at her parents smiling at them hopefully, as they just continued to read their work for the day, focused on things besides family.

"Anything is nice, you know?" Ino called out before sighing. "Okay, so I'm going to go fuck three boys at the same time, are you both okay with that?"

"...That's fine dear." Her mother called out, taking a sip of the coffee from her mug. Her father did the same and the silence in the room continued.

"Dad? Dad! How do I look today?" Ino asked, her eyes begging for attention as her father continued to pay her no attention at all. Finally, Ino grew a tick mark on her forehead and kicked the leg of the table slightly, as coffee sloshed in the mugs, but her father looked at her briefly. "How do I look?" Ino repeated.

"...You look nice, Ino." The time on the clocks of their watches beeped, and her parents stood up together, dressed as they always did in professional manners of black and white. Her father was a VP of finance of a huge global company and her mother was a secretary to a CEO. They looked gorgeous as they were always meant to be, but to Ino, they looked just like strangers these days.

"H-Have Fun!" Ino called out as the door closed and two different cars started and turned in opposite directions down the street, as the house darkened once more with nothing to offer as Ino finished her cereal and drank the milk. Ino laughed to herself as she looked down and touched her own breasts that jiggled and swayed. Her breasts were coming in nicely, and still sensitive, but she had made sure to drink plenty of milk growing up, and she hoped to be as beautiful as girls in those naughty magazines inside her bedside drawer. Ino sighed as she placed her bag back on her shoulders and moved to the garage before pressing the button as the doors opened up.

There on the side of the garage was her brand new bike, built for its beautiful design and made for the road as a silent electric engine was powered by tiny solar panels built into every section of the bike itself. It was loads of expensive but her parents didn't care, so why not spend a tenth of her yearly allowance on it? Ino quickly got on the bike and after putting on her helmet, pressed the button, and the bike hmmed with electricity and soon Ino was on her way down the street, the garage doors closing behind her. Since the school was only five or so miles away, it only took ten minutes or so to reach the front of the school, and Ino paused and gulped at seeing the bulging mass of many students walking through the entrance doors.

Ino quickly sped up and moved between people, calling out and saying sorry as a fellow freshman was pushed to the side as her brakes were pressed a little too lightly and they were sent flying forward in a dizzying pattern right into a pile of trash cans. Ino grimaced as seniors pointed and laughed at the poor girl as Ino sped off to the bike area which was surrounded by a metal gate and roof. Ino quickly locked it up and stepped out, before breathing a breath of confidence. She was here, and she'd have a great time!

Not five minutes later, Ino huffed and puffed from her shorter height as shoes stepped on her feet, and bodies pressed into her from all directions, suffocating her.

Ino couldn't breathe as she felt breasts, stomachs, hands and arms press past her body, and knew that a few boys had groped her ass, but she was in no condition to do anything as she moved her way towards where she hoped her locker was. After much jostling around for a path through, Ino exited down a brief hallway and looked confused at the hallway in question before her. The junior she had asked in the entrance lobby had said to go three lefts and a right to take her to the H lockers, but all around her were K lockers! Did-did she just get the wrong directions, or did that junior lie to her? Ino pushed back into the hallway and as she was pushed into the side of another hallway by the mass of students, her eyes glimpsed the letter she was searching for the next row down, so with hair dirty from this quick exercise, Ino ran down the hall and turned the corner before finding locker 301, and smiled wide as she saw that it was the fabled double wide lockers that all freshman craved for, with all their books and such.

As Ino sighed and placed her heavy books inside, two sophomores slid over her space, as her locker closed and locked on its own. Ino blushed as the two older teens humped on her locker, with no view of the outside world. "E-excuse me? Um, hey um-uh...oh forget it."

Ino sighed and walked off. She needed to find her first class anyways, but as she moved forward, a glitter of purple and red flashed before her eyes and Ino turned her head and her feet followed her gaping mouth into a small inlet hallway towards a small bulletin board where a flyer showed three girls from a tournament cheering towards her. Ino loved the design of the skirt and the wolf made its presence known in skin colors as she read the words above the girls in the flyer.

 _'Think you have what it takes? Make great friends and have the high school social life with Cheerleading!'_ Ino smiled as she gripped a small date and time stamp from the bottom of the flyer and grinned. It did look like fun, didn't it? Besides, it wasn't like she wanted to go home every day. When Ino really thought about that darkened, lonely house, she wanted to be anywhere but there! Ino smiled as she looked below the board and saw a golden leaf stapled there and was instantly mesmerized by it. Ino looked around herself self consciously to make sure that no one was looking, and quickly pulled it from the board before looking at the words behind it.

 _'Cheerleader? Yes? Think you can lead? Then apply to be a Squad Leader!'_ Ino smiled to herself at the small daydream of girls following her around, and listening to what she had to say and doing what she wanted to get done. Ino smiled and walked off to her first class, the leaf in her hand. Maybe being a Squad leader would be fun.

* * *

A week had passed and Ino stood next to next to eleven other freshman girls, all of them excited beyond belief that they had made it onto the cheerleading squad! Ino barely held her tongue from yesterday when she was given her uniform and schedule of the heavy training regimen that she was required to go on now that she was one of the team. Ino had moaned while trying on her uniform last night and especially now, her nipples were clearly pronounced through her top, and her breasts were showing out to the various girls from around her and to the rest of her freshman squad.

 _That's right._ Ino smiled brightly at one of five silver leaves on her uniform, signalling for attention as she was informed that she and the others would be required to undergo initiation and other leadership building skills to weed out those who could not handle the heavy burdens and pressure of cheerleader life. And with everything, Ino was surprised that her two years of gymnastics in middle school had paid off yesterday when she was asked to flip and twirl, and now she was here, before a group of juniors and seniors who looked at them with eyes that showed and oozed of self-confidence. Ino gulped and felt her body quiver; she wished that she could be that confident, and who knows? Maybe these girls would teach her that.

"Alright girls!" The head cheerleader spoke up, her body lean and fit to perfection with her blond hair and green eyes piercing gently through Ino's body. Ino and the other girls stood straighter as more girls moved before them, switching with each other a number of times, and Ino's eyes widened slightly at a girl, maybe a junior? She passed behind the head cheerleader and down the row before taking the empty spot before Ino herself. The girl's misty blue eyes and chocolate brown hair was done in a beautiful braided crown around her head before it came together in a ponytail down her left shoulder, and her smile...her smile was bright and directed solely at Ino.

"You girls have taken personality tests and these girls before you are your matches. These girls are your team members, but more importantly, they are your mentors, your guides throughout your time this year, they were once like you and have gone through everything that will happen to you. They are in charge of your initiation, and they are the ones who will decide if you will leave or stay. So now, let's get to know your mentors, shall we?"

The girls each moved forward, but Ino's eyes stayed forward as the brunette walked forward and stood before her, her own chest protruding nicely out of her own uniform. Quietly, the older teen gripped Ino's hand lightly in a friendly demeanor and Ino simply allowed her to pull her around the gym to one of the sides of the bleachers before they moved underneath them, and Ino's eyes widened as a couch was secretly stored here. Ino walked forward and the two girls soon sat facing one another, the cushions underneath them. Ino blushed deeply as the older teen still held onto her hand, but felt more confident because of it.

"So then...what's your name?"

"I-I um...I'm Ino." Ino whispered, feeling suddenly that maybe she was too shy to be a cheerleader, but the girl smiled and squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Well, hi Ino. My name is Layla Ruuko, and I'll be your mentor, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Can you tell me why you want to be a cheerleader?"

"Um, I guess I want to smile a lot, and...be as confident as you?" Ino bit her lip as her mouth moved before her mind could stop her. It always did things like this!

"Me? Have I met you before? Oh gosh, I hope I didn't forget you." Layla widened her eyes, blushing lightly in embarrassment, but Ino was quick to save her.

"No, not really. It just came to me a minute ago."

"Oh! well Ino. How about a deal? You do your best, and I'll make sure that you are confident in everything you do. How does that sound?"

Ino smiled, but blushed as she did so, and Layla held out her pinky finger, in a childish but traditional way, to which Ino shook it with hers. Layla's face turned serious, and she looked to Ino. "Now then, we should talk about your initiation."

"...Okay." Ino fidgeted, hearing her new mentor turn serious made her a bit nervous, and yet excited about proving herself worthy.

"I see you have a silver leaf."

"Yeah..." Ino began before her eyes looked elsewhere and she noticed that Layla had a golden leaf on her shoulder. "You're a squad leader?"

"Yeah. And there is an initiation that's easy and one that embarrassing. Which do you want?" Layla asked, and Ino saw her eyes analyzing her.

Ino smiled though, the first sign of confidence in herself breaking open. "Embarrass me please."

Layla smiled at the girl before her. "Alright then. So I'll have you do what I did. The first thing you need to do is find a freshman soccer player..."

* * *

Another two weeks passed all too quickly, and Ino now stood on the grass as fall began to move all around the world. She was at the moment behind her house, with its heated pool jutting out across the right side, and the stone walkways that divided the grass from the rest of the house's property. Ino slowly bent down, her usual blue skirt now changed to a purple one, one that was now even shorter and one that was the exact same as Layla-Sempai's, and the double of what her sempai was wearing now, and who was looking at her from the side as she moved down to do another cartwheel forward.

Ino's hands touched the dew of the grass and popped her arms, locking them in place as she placed her weight on them as she lifted her feet over her head and moving towards the area directly above her. Ino's eyes lit up in joy as she knew that her move was working, and she was only on her first official day of personal practice with her mentor. Ino didn't know why, but she liked spending time with Sempai, and it was always that her time at school revolved around her Sempai; before school, when she got to talk to Layla, to Lunch when she asked Layla for help in making friends, to after school practice where Layla held her legs up as Ino did squats and exercises to help to build up her core.

Suddenly, her right arm buckled against the wet grass and slipped forward due to the lack of focus and muscle, and Ino yipped and hollered as her body caved in on itself, her legs falling sideways, and her other arm overcompensated as she fell towards the left, the opposite of her leg and as she hit the ground. Ino groaned as she hissed, holding her arm close to her chest. "Ino, are you okay?!" Layla's voice called out and soon, Ino opened her eyes to see her bare feet in front of her, before Layla's bare knees joined her on the ground and Ino felt Layla's hands pull her up, and Ino blushed as her head pushed into Layla's soft chest and great embrace.

"Ohh...tsch...how does this feel?"Layla asked as she gently touched Ino's wrist.

"It's okay, I guess. Not too bad really. I just fell wrong."

"Well then, I suppose I should teach you how to fall properly...Just so you don't break anything."

Ino chuckled lightly and nodded her head. Soon they were back up on her feet and Layla smiled at Ino. "Okay, you had a good first half, but you need to follow through. Don't worry, you just need to gain the right amount of balance and practice. So just watch me, okay?" Layla moved to the center of the yard and look forward, her eyes completely focused. "Like so..."

Layla bent forward and her arms pulsed with muscles as Ino blushed as she watched as Layla's form followed through the motions, her body perfectly doing so as she pushed her arms up, her stomach tensing as her own legs lifted into the sky, but Ino's eyes suddenly diverted from their path as Layla's skirt moved past her hips, and her panties came into view, themselves purple and lacy in nature, and Ino blushed heavily as her chest constricted, and she grew short in breath as her mouth opened and air rapidly huffed around her, as she panted at the sight.

Layla finished her flip, and looked over to Ino, to instruct her further on what to do, when she saw Ino's lustful gaze upon her body, moving over her body, memorizing every single part of it as if to use the information for later. But instead of moving away from this, Layla smiled at Ino, letting her glaze her freshman eyes upon her body. She had grown fond of Ino over these last two weeks, and Ino reminded her...of someone very dear to her heart. Besides, it wasn't right to berate Ino for looking at her when Layla was doing the same thing to her, knowing that Ino looked very nice, and she still had to go through one more initiation...one that Layla herself had gone through as well, but not with that someone she wanted to be with.

* * *

The shrilling of the bell sounded and teens of all ages raced out of the entrance to the school, bounding out into the windy chill of fall. Kids as young as fourteen rushed by on bikes and ran towards the bus, as older students ran for their cars, and all with a single thought in mind. They moved to leave school as fast as possible behind them before it could pull them back in on this Friday afternoon. Since it was a half day, boys rushed home to play video games as girls raced home to get ready for the roaring party that was going to start tonight and it would be absolutely crazy. The only thing that they would have to reconsider was that maybe the party would have to be inside, because as everyone ran out of the three story building, it was raining heavily and the chill was as frozen as glacier water falling in large wet plops onto the ground.

Ino though was still inside the school, and was actually just now exiting the gym, after having to change out her uniform for a bigger set. A week prior, Ino had been pulling out her uniform and had tried it on, only to huff and puff as she squeezed into it. Apparently, she had been growing in her sleep and her breasts had grown into a large B-cup, and her current uniform that had the ability to stretch only allowed it to do so to a small B-cup. Her already sensitive breasts hardened every time in practice, and it had taken her red faced, and embarrassed panting of talking to Layla to realize what was happening. But Layla was such a good sport about it, telling Ino that she had gone through the same transition when she was Ino's age and directed her to the spare uniforms in the coach's office.

Now, as Ino stepped outside, she was filled with a new predicament of her own, and it had all happened this morning. Her bike had been bent beyond repair, her solar panels cracking and her frame bending in multiple directions from the way that her father had driven over it as he left for work that morning. Then again, it had been in the middle of the driveway, but Ino had not been the one who left it there. She left it on the lawn outside of the house and apparently her mother had left earlier in the morning and had moved it when she had left.

And when Ino had left this morning, the fog had convinced her that the rain wouldn't actually fall, and so here she was, standing under the overhang of the school, wearing a skirt and white blouse, and new shoes with no umbrella, and had five miles to walk home from. At that distance, it would take her an hour to get home, and by that time, she would be soaked to the bone and would most assuredly catch a deep cold this weekend. Ino grimaced as she began forward into the rain. She would have to get out her own hot soup and prepare her own baths to get better. Today, she really hated her parents.

As Ino walked out to the football field sized lawn, the sky opened up even more, and Ino's teeth chattered as she made her way home. Why did she even want to go home, when her parents would not be there? On the weekends, they partied and went to social functions, and Ino wished that she could go to that high school party tonight, but one had to be invited, and she wasn't. By the time Ino had crossed the lawn and stepped onto the hard concrete of the sidewalk, her skirt was dripping wet down her legs and her blouse was nearly transparent, showing her red lacy underwear, and the only thing she was thankful for was that she had chosen not to wear white underwear today. But still, today was one of the worst days of her high school life.

* * *

 **Warning: Turning to M**

(Honk Honk)

Ino's body shivered and shook from the sudden honking before her body was illuminated in bright white as headlights slid over the sidewalk and Ino turned to watch as a small car pulled over next to her, as a girl leaned over from the driver's side and smiled at her. "Ino? What are you doing out in the rain?" The familiar voice yelled out.

"O-Oh y-you k-k-know." Ino's teeth chattered smiling inside her skull. "Just dancing a bit."

"I can see that...I thought you had a bike." Layla quirked her assuming eyes and Ino noticed the two other girls, juniors and probably Layla's friends to boot, in the back seat, with their hands on the other girl's thighs...

"Well, um...I'll just say that it got run over by a jerk."

Layla smiled and Ino heard the sound of the front door handle popping and soon the door was opening for her. "You want a ride?"

"Uh...s-sure!" Ino smiled gratefully as she opened the door and slid inside, taking off her backpack from her shoulders to place it in between her legs. Ino grimaced though as she looked down and saw the rainfall seeping into the seats. "Sorry, Layla. I'm getting your car all wet."

"Don't worry about it, Ino. My car's kind of old." Layla smiled back and put the car into drive with the clutch and stick shift in the middle, but she signaled before turning back onto the road. "Ino...you know if you need to, you can call me if you would like a ride, right?"

"Oh...I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's not a big deal. These girls back here always do." Layla rolled her eyes as she smiled and Ino looked back and her eyes widened. While Layla was driving, the two girls in the back were lip locked, and Ino could watch as one girl pressed forward, her tongue sliding out along the other girl's lips before it slid inside, swapping saliva as a very feminine moan was elicited and squashed as the two girls pressed their mouths together, their breaths moving out only to go back inside another. As Ino's eyes widened further and her mouth dropped a little, the girls' hands that had rested on the other's thighs had disappeared underneath the skirts that the girls wore, and Ino's entire face reddened as she found the fingers slipping inside the waistbands of the red and blue panties respectively, before stifled moans were echoed around the back of the car.

Ino quickly turned back around in her seat, her thighs clamped together as an amazing wave of passion passed throughout her legs, pelvis, and spine. Why were those two girls kissing like that? Ino had felt guys touch her like that, but were girls better than boys at that? And why was it that now that she had seen it, she wanted to try it? Ino looked over at Layla, and felt her passion blossom forward and blushed. These were Layla's friends, so surely she had done that sort of thing, right? Ino shook her head and looked out at the dreary weather. Surely she wouldn't want to try that with a confused freshman like her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Layla stopped at a red light, and looked over to Ino and saw her mentee staring out the window intently, as her entire neck and the tip of her ears were bright red. Was she embarrassed about something? Layla's eyes moved down towards Ino's translucent blouse, and blushed at the red lacy bra. Kayla used to wear a bra like that...before...Layla shook her head. No time for that, and she shouldn't think of her mentee like that, although many of the girls had already been with theirs, but...Layla saw her mentee's thighs clenching and heard the sound of lips locking and blushed as she looked back, and immediately banged on the glove box in the middle.

"Hey! Knock it off! This is a No baby making Car!" Layla called out as a small chorus of feminine giggles sounded as the girls got off the other, and the light turned green as Layla moved towards their stop. It was only a minute more before Layla pulled up and Ino stepped briefly out of the car to let the girls out. The girls though kissed Layla briefly on the lips each before they got out and kissed and ruffled up Ino's forehead and hair, and went off into the house as Ino got back inside and closed the door. However, neither of the girls were moving the car as it sat idle as they stared forward into the heavy darkened rain.

Ino's mind swirled with images of her and her mentor kissing and touching the other as she had seen those girls doing, and wondered what that meant. Meanwhile, Layla looked at Ino, and hated her friends for doing that in front of Ino before she was ready for that part of the initiation. Did Ino even know how much she looked like her best friend from so long ago? Kayla had died before Layla could be with her, but did Ino want to try being with a girl with her? Maybe she wanted to try with a close friend, surely.

Ino looked over at Layla, moving out of her thoughts as she did so, and wondered why they were not moving. "Layla-Sempai?" Ino called out as she looked closely at her face, and noticed the thoughtful look on her face, as if thinking of a decision to make. Finally though Layla looked over at Ino, and the girl blushed, because Layla was looking at her like what she thought a great friend would.

"Ino..."

"Yeah?"

"...Y-You want to go to my house?"

"Are you sure?"

Layla's eyes looked around before she smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Then okay!" Ino smiled, glad to not have to go to an empty home, and the car started up again, moving towards the street four blocks away on which Layla lived on.

* * *

Silence reigned supreme inside the car, but not in an awkward manner as much as one of nervousness. Ino was forever thinking on her thoughts of how she felt about Layla, while the older junior was finally separating Ino from that of her friend, and noticing how much she cared for the girl. Ino was special to her, and she wanted to make sure that Ino had every experience possible, and that included with the best and most caring person for the job, and Layla wanted to say that that was her.

Layla soon turned onto her street before immediately pulling into her house's driveway. Layla placed the car into park and then pull out her key, turning the car off before she looked to Ino and smiled. Ino was analyzing the simple structure of the house, always herself wanting to rather live in a small cozy house than her large cold one. Ino smiled towards Layla who gave her the attention she craved. "Your house looks nice."

"That's what everyone says. My parents always want guests to feel nice and warm, and the team always comes over for small 'get togethers'. Really, I'm surprised I didn't bring you here sooner. My backyard is kind of spongy so it's great for practice. Maybe you'd like to practice here more often."

"I wouldn't mind." Ino stated fondly, and Layla felt the admiration in her apprentice's voice. Layla liked Ino's house, but she saw the looks Ino made when people suggested her house, even on the team. She never liked being there. Maybe after this year, she'd be fine inviting the team over to her own residence.

"Well, let's head inside." Layla spoke and they got out of the car and to the door which Layla unlocked with a key bound to her book bag. Layla pushed open the door and Ino followed her into the house and smiled at the roaring fire off in the corner, giving light to the living room, and while it was not yet winter, the heat was nice and comforting. The house had mellow brown walls and floors, but Layla walked to the fridge and grabbed two bottled waters before immediately throwing one straight at Ino's face.

Ino's eyes widened, but unlike the previous times where water hit her face, her hand shot out on reflex and gripped around the bottle. After a month of cheer and practice with her mentor, her reflexes were on par with Layla's hard training regiment, and Layla nodded to her, watching how Ino's abdomen was finally showing a more defined set of muscles and her arms were stronger than before. Layla gestured with her neck and the two of them moved down the hallway until they made it to Layla's bedroom where there was a small table and many chairs, confirming to Ino that Layla usually had whole squads over in her room.

Ino's eyes roamed over the large bed, before Layla sighed into the room and fell down on the bed, spread eagle as her limbs turned to dead weight. Ino saw her skirt ride up a bit and gulped back saliva, before a giggle sounded and Ino looked back up while Layla pet the place beside her. "Well, are you just going to stand there or relax?"

"Relax...definitely." Ino smiled as she placed her backpack next to the bed and sat on the extremely soft mattress before she sighed and followed Layla's example, spreading out until her fingers grazed alongside Layla's, as they stared up at the air and the ceiling above them. Ino's eyes moved across the room and once again saw Layla's uniform, pressed and ready for the game next week, with the golden insignia on the shoulder. "Beautiful." Ino uttered.

"It is, isn't it?" Layla smiled, following Ino's gaze before they turned their heads to stare at the other against the same extra long pillow, their chests raising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. "It takes a lot to get that. I had to beat out so many girls who did both unspeakable things and mean things to get it. And now, I'm hoping to be the Head Cheerleader next year."

"Do you...Layla-Sempai, do you think I could get that?"

Layla smiled fondly, and Ino blushed and as she let her cheek be pushed into Layla's hand, as she rubbed her cheek affectionately. "What do you think I'm training you for, Ino? By the time I'm a senior, you'll be in the program, and when I come to see you during college, I expect to see you at the top of the pyramid."

"H-Hai...I'll do it for you."

Layla smiled as she shook her head. "No...do it for yourself. In the program, its the one who wants it the most that gets it. Just make me proud."

"Hai, Sempai."

"Again with the Sempai? Why can't you just call me Layla?" Silence answered her question and Layla pulled Ino's chin towards her to see Ino's eyes foggy with questions. "What's up?"

"Are...are cheerleaders always like those two in the car?"

Layla smiled at Ino and shrugged. "I know I am, but I like to keep things private. Those two do that in the hallways and a few times in class. Actually though, it's common for our squads to get together like that. It's these times that a girl can experiment, and I feel like girls know another's body better. So I suppose when a girl is curious, they can do that." Layla looked back at Ino. "Why? Have you not been with someone like that? You told me that you've been with boys...but no girls?"

Ino shook her head along the pillow, but she bit her bottom lip, watching Layla's easy breaths, how her breasts moved up and down and wondering just what it was like. "I am curious how it'd be like, but I'd like to try nonetheless." Ino blushed and sat up, Layla following her as Ino steadied her shaking throat. "...Would you help me?"

Layla looked concerned as she rubbed Ino's shoulders, comforting her. "Are you sure you want your first time to be with me? You can be with a close friend. That's usually better."

Ino shook her head, her hair hitting Layla's face as she turned on her knees to face her. "I don't have many friends, Sempai, and you have experience in this, right? Look at my arms, they're shaking. Look at my eyes; they're probably moving everywhere. The point is Sempai, I am worried that I'll mess up, but you'll help me improve, right?"

Layla smiled and leaned forward, until their noses were touching. "Of course I will. You can trust me to help you with anything."

"Then I need help, Sempai. I want to try things with you."

* * *

 **(Trying this Out-Rated High M)(First time trying this kind of scene and it will be very LIGHT! But remember to only read this if you are the age of consent/ask your parents if it is okay. As always, this is to enhance the story line for development reasons and to show the care and devotion of my characters)**

"Okay." Layla whispered and leaned forward, before brushing her lips softly against Ino's, her lips barely pressing at all as Ino gasped at the sudden contact. Layla smiled and pressed in again, pecking the center of her lips, before she moaned a bit as Ino experimentally kissed her lips, and Layla backed off before pushing some stray hair back behind Ino's ear. "How was that?"

"Y-You taste like lavender."

Layla giggled quietly as her hand dropped down to Ino's buttons on her blouse, and undid a few buttons before spreading them out and caressed her wet skin. "It's my lip gloss. Now I think we should get you out of your wet and soggy clothes. They're making you shake."

"I think you're right." Ino blushed as she continued. "And m-maybe a warm body to keep me warm?"

Layla giggled as they kissed again, this time kissing deeper as Ino's question was answered with that kiss before Ino moaned louder as Layla pushed her freshman back to the mattress, her feet staying out beneath her as Layla moved above her. The rest of Ino's buttons were undone and Ino's mouth grew dry as Layla laid butterfly kisses along her knuckles as Ino's shaky hands undid her sempai's own blouse before the shirt moved to opposing sides of the bed, and Layla leaned in again, and Ino's eyes widened and tears filled as Layla's tongue slowly explored her tonsils, before she pulled Ino's tongue into her own mouth and Ino pushed back up to hold Layla close to her as their hands unclipped each other's bras, before shedding them as well.

The two parted as Layla leaned back, and Ino blushed like a tomato as her mentor's fingers glazed over her sensitive nipples, Ino moaned incessantly as she tried to do the same, but only getting a smile and a single moan out of her mentor. "Y-you don't think they're too small?"

"They are perfect, Ino, no matter what the size. You can be flat, but still sensitive here." Layla smiled as she pinched a bit and Ino went crazy, wiggling underneath her. Layla backed up further before Ino's skirt was flipped and Ino's eyes widened as a tongue pressed against her clothed sex. Ino felt her want and desire building and bucked at Layla, as the girl backed up and giggled. "Eager are we?"

"I don't liked to be teased there, Sempai."

"Understood." Layla smiled as she bent back down and Ino's underwear flowed off the edge of the bed. Ino's hands held onto Layla's hair in a vice grip as she came closer and closer and as she started to feel it, Layla stopped and looked at her. "When you reach it, call me Layla..."

"...H-hai, sempai." Layla smiled and finished for Ino as she cried out her mentor's name to all of the house. As Ino came down from her high, her eyes refocused and she looked to feel Layla combing through her hair as she rested her head over her stomach. "How did you like it?"

"It-...was better than oral with boy."

"I've been with boys, Ino, who know what they're doing. If you ever like just one guy, he'll make you feel the best, no matter what he does." Suddenly, Ino leaned forward and Layla cast a confused look Ino's way before she leaned down to kiss Layla's bare breast, as Layla moaned suddenly at the suddenness of it all. "I-Ino..."

"I want to make you feel good too, Sempai."

"Inoooo...call me Layla..." The mentor groaned as Ino's fingers pressed against her.

"No...you are my Sempai...and I want to make you feel good too."

* * *

 **(End Mature-Safe to Read from here on out)**

Four hours later, Layla pulled up beside the head cheerleader's house, and got out to hear the laughter of people being dumped into the pool and hoped that this party wouldn't have alcohol. The last one alone had gotten her a week's grounding because the jocks had tried to get drunk at another's expense. Plenty pf people were at the party, and Layla giggled to herself as she knocked on the window of her car as the door opened up as Ino came out, dressed in a nice purple dress that accentuated her body.

"Sempai, I'm not sure about this. I don't know anyone here."

"You know me, and we are here to make friends, so let's do that." Layla smiled to some boys and waved as they made their way towards the door.

"Sempai?"

"Yes?"

"When I-first had sex, people said I glowed. Am I glowing now?"

Layla smiled and hugged her close, comforting her. "Yes. Yes you are, and people will smile and adore you, just not as much as I will, because I will always be there for you, Ino. Any time you ask for me."

* * *

 **(Time Skip Forward)**

The morning sun sped forward as the earth tilted back and forth and the year passed forward to the current date and Ino awoke from her memory, and smiled at that first night where she really began to make friends, and her special year with her mentor. After that night, she really came to have confidence in her body, in her mind, and in her personality, and Layla would always be one of those important people to her.

Ino looked out her bedroom window and she thought of Sakura, of how she felt for Sakura as strongly as with Layla. Sakura was so important to her, but Ino didn't want to be that intimate with Sakura. Ino liked the idea of eating Sakura out, with her friend mewling and being all shy about covering herself, but that just wasn't Sakura. Ino wanted to be close with her, but with small kisses to the cheek and nothing more than that. Sakura and Layla were so alike, but still their own people. Ino now felt how Layla did between herself and Kayla, and still wished that she could have met the girl that made Layla who she was today.

Sakura was coming over today to get a ride to school, and so Ino got herself ready, got her homework done, and got her breakfast in her stomach and stepped outside, right as Sakura made her way across the street, and waved at her pink haired friend as Sakura smiled at her. "Morning Sakura."

"You're in a good mood this morning. Have a good dream?"

Ino giggled and twirled her hair. "You could say that."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't want to know about your sexcapades."

"Fair enough. Come on. Let's go to school."

* * *

 **AN: Well? There is the last bit for the Friendship Portion. Now next week will have what you are all wanting! Right! Sakura's place in the School!**


	9. Reaching Beyond The Bubble

**Reviewers;**

 **LegendaryWriterS: I'll give you this last chapter of their background lives, and help to cement the friendship that Sakura made in her first few months. I really never planned for it to take this many chapters, but I was seriously on a roll when I was summarizing the chapters that I didn't realize it at the time.**

 **The Bomb: Well, next chapter will have him. :) And I know she did, but a lot of people grow up during their freshman year...or lose brain cells ramming heads together. (Yes, I hated jocks at my school)**

 **7th Demon of Razgriz:...you could always go back and review them(wink wink). Anyways, thanks.**

 **Czar Joseph: I know, not most cups of tea. Really, I have no say on girl/girl stuff because I have no 'gender' right on it, for me, I'm completely against guy/guy because it makes no sense. All the same, I'm extreme pro-...reproductive I Suppose?**

 **SaveMeChocolate: wow...sounded like one a bit. And as for M, I write scenes like that over 8 chapters at least. Probably more than that for the begginning in past chapters...Oh! and here's you're update.**

 **St3rfire: I know you didn't review, but you PM'd me and I just wanted you to know to check your PM box and also, thanks for the blessing.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey! Don't be mad at me because this chapter sadly only has 4952 words in it, and not my promised 5000 per chapter. But give me a break! This is still a great end to the First Arc of My Story, and the next Chapter will feature someone special! Also, last chapter was my longest yet with 8000+ words, and it took forever to write. So, I'd like to get your opinion on this style of writing. Should I try for word count or quality. And no, I don't know if I can go up in quality. My mind does not work that way. My sisters maybe, but not me.**

 **AN2: Also, what do you think of my new coverart?**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 9: Reaching Beyond the Bubble**

* * *

Half of a fortnight came to pass, and Ino and Sakura smiled at their individual predicaments. For Ino, she was in the gym, directing the new freshman on the formations that they were to learn and memorize for the first football game that they would perform in. As for Sakura, she was currently sitting down in a classroom chair, looking forward and smiling politely at Shikamaru. For the black haired boy, he stared down at the board, analyzing Sakura's last moves and predicting the next five possible moves of every single piece, wondering where she was going this time with the game.

The first week, Sakura had beaten Shikamaru with a purely passive aggressive manner, helping Shikamaru to know more about her personality than others. But as soon as he beat her in the next game, she switched to a more defensible approach, and now they were tied five to five, and this game would help to decide who won for the month, the month that Sakura had been here.

Sakura's time inside the chess club had truly become common place, as the others boys had learned that Sakura was silent but still gave good advice. And after a few people had learn that there was a girl inside the chess club, two more girls and another boy had since then joined the club, and Sakura had become like a mentor to the two freshman girls, showing them the ropes and mentoring them on different moves. Shikamaru nodded to himself and moved his rook forward, before he placed his hand off the piece.

"Sakura, I must say...for not playing this game for more than a month, you sure know how to play chess."

"Thank you, Shika."

Shikamaru blushed, and Sakura smiled widely as her knight moved back, but Shikamaru knew that it was bait for a grander scheme and did not pursue it. "I thought we agreed that you'd stop calling me that."

"I know."

"So then, have you found another club?"

"Not yet, but Ino's helping me out with looking at ones that we can maybe both do, but as it turns out, cheer takes up a lot of time. Plus, Ino has a lot of makeup to put on to look good after all." Sakura smiled.

"Well's that's…G-good." Shikamaru stuttered and Sakura smiled a bit wider, as she had for a while now calculated that he blushed every time that Ino's name was even mentioned, whether in conversation or in simple passing. Sakura liked Shikamaru; she could talk to this guy on an intellectual level that she just couldn't expect from other people. And just like her, he had a low ability when it came to emotions that were only a little better than herself, and both saw that their emotions were either eccentric or none at all.

"You know, why is it that you only allow Ino to call you Shika? I mean, better yet, how did you get to know Ino?"

"Oh?" Shikamaru gulped as he captured Sakura's Queen, and smiled to himself in pride at capturing the best piece in the game. "S-she um, when I was playing in the sandbox on a playground near the elementary school, she appeared from underneath the slide and walked up when we were five and said that...well...that she would be my bride someday."

Sakura smiled as she grabbed her bishop, capturing a black colored pawn. "You know, that really s-sounds like Ino. If you'd told me that before I met her, I don't think I would have believed it."

"Yeah, well anyways, I told her that it seemed illogical and she ran off crying. Later on, I went with my dad to meet one of his friends, and there she was, sniffling behind her mom's skirt. We both realized that our parents were good friends, and I apologized, and back then she had trouble with her R's and so she asked if she could call me Shika? And I said yes and she laughed and said that she'd definitely be my bride..."

"That's a pretty cool story."

"...Sakura, you're smart right?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Sakura smiled a bit, but Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, but you see a few others at my lunch table and I are a part of the scholastic team. Its trivia, you know, and we heard that you are in the senior history classes."

"Yes, I already had the previous subjects memorized. But what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, I may have mentioned to them that you didn't have another club yet, and we talked about it and we'd like you on the team. I mean, Sakura, you would be good at it, I'm sure. You have the wit about you, and you can make fast and tough decisions...and sometimes, there's even extra tournaments for college scholarships."

"OH!" Sakura sounded, faking her interest in the idea of scholarships, knowing that she didn't need scholarship money at all. Sakura was about to turn the offer down, saying that it wasn't her thing, but still, the question made her pause and think more on the offer. It really did match her personality pretty nice enough. "Well," Sakura began as Shikamaru moved his Queen over, capturing a knight. "It does sound good in the ideal of things. What days does the club meet?"

"Monday, Wednesday, and Friday on the weeks before tournaments."

Sakura smiles. "I'll try it, if you'll do one thing for me."

"Anything." Shikamaru agreed and Sakura smiled and moved her second bishop rolled forward, and Shikamaru looked down in shock.

"Checkmate in four."

"Damn."

* * *

The club bell rung loudly and while girls and boys rushed out of the classrooms, Ino herself stood outside the third floor stairwell, smiling as she texted her friends to be ready for the final football game this coming Friday. Ino was sure that her squad of four freshman and two sophomores, plus her, would surely keep the left flank of the formation secure, and that they would have a great time during the game. Today, the freshmen football players had passed their table and the girls had blushed and talked about them in great detail afterwards.

Ino though had missed Sakura today at lunch. Usually, Ino sat beside her best friend near the back corner, gushing about the day, but over the last week, the freshmen of her squad had really needed her, from favors, to advice, to tearful embraces from broken hearts. Layla had done the same thing for her, so Ino couldn't help but reply in kind, but she feared that she was leaving Sakura alone again. What had she done for Sakura as of late? Not much. Ino shook her head, and sighed. Maybe tonight, they could have a sleepover, and talk and listen to the other.

Ino needed to vent anyways; Shikamaru had been avoiding her gaze recently, and Ino felt like maybe she was a fool for ever thinking that maybe, just maybe he even liked her, even as a friend. Ino had liked Shikamaru after her nanny had dropped her five year old self at the playground before talking to a friend of hers. She had hidden back then from the nanny under the slide, but when she looked around the corner, she had seen him staring up at the clouds, not caring about anything. He had caused her to blush, cry, laugh, and giggle all in a single day, and Ino still remembered her declaration to him.

She was such a brat when she was younger, spouting things and not living up to them. She said she would become a princess, but she wasn't. She wanted to be with Shikamaru in the most romantic way possible, but the last few years, they had barely even talked. It had all started to decline after she began to sleep around with boys back in middle school, but Ino couldn't help or change that! It was who she was and Shika shouldn't judge her on that. If he wanted to change that, then he would need to man up and ask her out!...But he wouldn't, because he didn't like her in that way.

Ino sighed to herself. She had a lot to cry about to Sakura tonight, and hopefully she would feel better because of it. Ino put on a smile as Sakura stepped casually out of the classroom set aside for the chess club and smiled at Ino before walking forward in her black khakis and red vest and sweater, and hugged her friend who gladly hugged back. "Hey Ino. Are you okay?"

Ino blushed and smiled shyly at Sakura. She knew Ino's facades all too well. "Well, I was hoping we could have a sleepover tonight. I really need to unload and vent."

Sakura smirked shyly back and shook her head in a negative fashion. "I'm sorry Ino, but you'll be busy tonight."

Ino's brow grew confused. "What does that mean? I don't-"

"Excuse me, Ino." Shikamaru called out as he walked out, closing the door behind him as he moved to stand next to her. Ino's body and thighs clenched at the close proximity to her crush, and just hearing the sound of his voice made her heart flutter. They hadn't talked like his since last spring when he...

"H-hi...Sh-S-Shika. Did you need something from me?"

"Not exactly...Ino, would you like to go to the observatory with me tonight?"

"T-tonight?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru blushed and looked away. "My friends can't go and though you're so troublesome, you're the best logical person to go with. As a friend of course! What do you say?"

"O-O-Of course I'll go! Thanks!"

"Pick you up at five?"

"Yeah."

As soon as Shikamaru turned around the corner, Sakura turned to see Ino grinning happily to her. "You did this."

"I didn't do anything Ino. Shikamaru was talking about it in the classroom and he asked me if you were available tonight. I just told him that you were."

"I have a date." Ino whispered to the stars and clouds in her eyes.

"Not a date Ino." Sakura reminded.

Ino squealed to Sakura as they walked out of the school, "I know it's not, but a girl can hope can't she? We'll get closer because of this so thank you so much! What can I do to repay you?"

"Nothing Ino. Again, I didn't do anything."

"You had to." Ino insisted before smirking. "And I promise to find this hot blond you keep dreaming about."

"Ino!" Sakura shh'd her friend as they passed the football field. Ino smiled as she imaginarily zipped her mouth shut and threw away the key, knowing just how often Sakura dreamed of that boy and how any nights she had had to change her sheets. Slowly, the two of them walked out to the car, and since there was no hurry, they sat down on the hood and smiled at each other.

"So, Sakura. Do you remember that boy's name at all?"

Sakura blushed. "It's all jumbled in my dreams, but I don't know why I can't remember it. It's on the tip of my tongue!"

"Yeah, you remember everything."

"I suppose it's because he never told me his name. I remember his friends calling it out, but there were like ten of them"

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling that he goes here, so maybe you'll see him around."

"But what do I do when that happens, Ino?"

"Well..." Ino smiled darkly, "You could kiss him, suck him off, fuck him-"

"I get the picture."

Ino laughed at Sakura's blushing face and sighed. "SO...what did you agree to for my time with Shikamaru?"

Sakura smiled and giggled a bit. "I get to try out the scholastic club."

Ino nods. "I always did like those guys in class. What a bunch of nice nerds."

"I suppose I belong with them then."

"Sakura, you have smarts and beauty, something that all boys will adore you for, and I know that that red polo of theirs will make you look absolutely adorable."

"T-thanks."

* * *

Saturday came to be a wonderful cloudy day, and luckily for Sakura and Ino, it was also the first day of a tournament for the scholastic team. At the moment, Sakura and Ino laid down on the hood of Ino's mustang, waiting for the bus to arrive. Ino looked over and smiled at seeing Sakura's rather formal attire and knew that it suited her rather nicely. Sakura had actually been excited about the formal wear as to show Ino last night when she came over dressed in it after it had arrived at school. Sakura was dressed in a combination of formal blue dress slacks, followed by a red polo, with the golden leaf insignia of Konoha High school emboldened on her right breast, much to Sakura's dismay as no doubt boys would be staring in that area, and not for the leaf symbol either.

Ino looked over at the water polo team waiting beside them who were having their game at the same high school as the scholastic competition and after seeing that the bus still wasn't turning into the school's side parking lot, slid over, nudging Sakura's exposed side with her fingers. Sakura's eyes opened quickly as she let out brief laughter, holding her side protectively. Ino knew where to tickle her in the future, but for now, she would play nice.

"Thanks again for the date with Shika."

Sakura slowed down on her fit of giggles and looked over to question Ino's choice of words. "I thought it wasn't a date?"

"Well, it wasn't." Ino blushed and looked away and for the first time in a while, curiosity sparked inside Sakura as she sat up and analyzed her friend's actions.

"You know, y-you've been quiet all week."

"What does that mean?" Ino pushed Sakura away, getting physical all of a sudden. "I just feel calmer, okay? More, um, relaxed."

"Huh..." Sakura uttered and Ino looked exasperated as Sakura smirked darkly at Ino who was adorned with a blush on her face.

"W-What does That look mean?"

"You two had sex, didn't you?" Sakura grinned as her eyes sparkled, mimicking Ino's Cheshire grin, as the blonde flipped on her friend.

"W-What?! No! We didn't do it, you brainless possum!"

"But Shikamaru has been happy all week! Surely, you rewarded him in the bedroom, or wait! Did you do it in the car? An alleyway? Ino, you're so dirty!"

"Shut up, Forehead. We didn't...though I would have gone for that..." Ino blushed deeply as her tongue twisted in knots and her throat tightened. "H-he just…k-kissed my hand like a gentleman awhen we got out of the observatory tour and then we walked around for hours afterwards, just looking at the stars." Ino smiled as she looked over and Sakura sighed happily, relieved that the date that wasn't a date had gone so well. "I don't know, Sakura. He makes me…feel smarter, like when I'm near you."

"Does that mean I have to kiss your cheek?" Sakura smiled widely.

Ino scoffed playfully as the bus pulled in and people began to get on it. "Who says I want a kiss from you?"

Sakura smiled as she stood up and Ino stalled as her friend moved in front of her and placed a soft velvet kiss on her forehead, making her blush. "You didn't have to say it, Ino. I could see it in your eyes. Come on, we don't want to miss the bus."

Ino stayed still, her hand moving to touch the spot that her best friend had touched with her moist lips. In Ino's world, girls kissed all the time, but Ino liked it only when people close to her did that out of affection. Sakura was a great friend to her, and she'd for sure find that hunk of a blond for her friend. "Ino, come on!" Sakura yelled out from the middle bus window, and Ino rushed on board before sitting next to Sakura and elbowed her. "What was that for, Pig?"

"You are an idiot. I wanted a kiss on the cheek, not the forehead."

"Oh." Sakura smiled and looked to Ino, as Ino gulped at the playfulness in Sakura's eyes as she whispered to her. "Was that you asking for another kiss?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, FOREHEAD!" The bus pulled out as the Ino screeched as the girls tussled in the seat, Sakura making kissing motions and sounds in Ino's ears.

* * *

A few hour later, clapping sounded all around the small stage as Team Konoha stepped out from behind the curtain from the left side of the stage, with Shikamaru in the lead, being a mathematician and captain of the team, followed by Sakura, and then by one other boy, who was a geography junior. Sakura looked around warily as she rubbed the side of her neck warily, thanking Ino internally for pulling her hair back into a sophisticated ponytail. Sakura could never quite get all of her hair when she did it alone.

"Go Sakura!" A voice cheered suddenly and Sakura blushed as Ino smiled brightly at her, as all around her, parents shushed her as well as a teacher moving closer to her area. Sakura made a quiet look, and Ino smiled brightly anyways, throwing two thumbs of good luck at her as she sat down in a movie like seat, as the tournament was being done in the drama building of the school. Sakura smiled a bit at Ino's actions; it wasn't like this tournament would be too much of a big deal, right?

Sakura's eyes looked over to the other team and cringed, as the other boys looked and openly stared at her, at her face and bust that made Sakura blush, but as she looked at them, they coughed and looked away at anywhere but at her.

"You're psyching them out, Sakura." Shikamaru smiled her way but Sakura threw him a questioning glaze.

"But how?"

"You're prettier than most girls on these teams, Sakura. Most pretty girls are either in very specific groups, or tease guys like us. Not many care for hygiene either."

"Well, that's g-great." Sakura blushed deeper and looked away, but after a few seconds of fidgeting in her seat, she cast a glance over and saw the boys staring even harder at her. Maybe she shouldn't be shy around these boys. Just as she thought that, the spotlight turned on, bathing the stage in a bright light, as the presenter showed up from behind the center stage and walked forward to the podium, the projector screen rolling down behind him and he began to speak.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Today, we have our third match of the season in the Scholastic race to the championship. Today we have two marvelous teams vying with us to battle in the world of trivia. Today, we have Konoha High faring off against Akatsuki Prep, who is now hoping to keep their three year title alive. Now, to hear our sponsors for those at home." The announcer waved forward, and Sakura began to sweat. These things were being televised?! Shikamaru had **Not** mentioned that.

 _'Oh great.'_ Sakura thought as she turned her eyes to look worriedly and nervously at Ino, but the young blonde simply smiled and waved to her like a simpleton and Sakura sighed and prayed that all of this attention didn't make her rant about nothing. She always did that during her interviews at Julliard, but those were more like snippets for the more musical appreciating world.

Now shall we begin? Alright. Akatsuki Prep are you ready?"

"Yes, Proctor."

"Konoha High?"

"We are prepared." Shikamaru nodded and the proctor picked up the first index card.

"For two hundred points; In what year did Columbus sail to Asia?"

 **(Buzzer)**

"Konoha." The proctor turned smiling and Shikamaru looked to the side where a feminine hand was pressed against the button, as Sakura was completely red faced as she was standing up and realized just what she had done. Sakura took a big breath and then began her rant in a very rapid fashion.

"Um, 1492, but Columbus did not sail to Asia, as he sailed to the America's, but believed that he had reached India, which is why he called the natives Indians." Sakura quickly sped through her breathing, and the announcer smiled at her flustered face, knowing that this was her first tournament.

"Correct, but please shorten your answers. We don't need a complete history lesson."

"S-Sorry." Sakura blushed and sat down as Shikamaru smiled at her.

"…So hot." A voice whispered across the stage and Sakura realized that it was the other team who made the comment and simply blushed further.

"GO Sakura!"

"Quiet!"

Sakura smiled though as her arm twitch with adrenaline. Who knew that this could be so fun? She never got this excited except when she was the composer for the classes at Julliard! Maybe she could have fun in high school after all...

* * *

An hour passed and Sakura's hand still twitched, after hitting the buzzer more than ten times as she completely sunk the other team in history and a few in science. The score now stood at 9800 points each and the proctor nodded to the camera. "Well, this is definitely a huge upset today. To think that we come to the final question with the score showing just how evenly matched our schools today are. And now, the final question." The proctor smiled as he clicked a button, and the projector filled up with symbols and formulas. "What does this represent?"

"What is that weird line on the left?"

"Why do the numbers go up?"

The other team began to mutter, as Sakura looked confused herself at the board. With all of those numbers on the board, it was surely mathematics, but as Sakura looked to Shikamaru, she gulped as his own eyes looked confused. He was taking college level math courses and he didn't understand it?!

Sakura breathed in and calmed herself. So then it wasn't math. Alright well the numbers were separated with lines going through, above, or below them. And the numbers went up in frequency as they moved up the staff- WAIT A MINUTE! Sakura doubled checked the lines. They were all horizontal in nature and the lines grew short and they moved below the five main lines. Sakura nudged Shikamaru and he looked over.

"What?"

"It's G flat."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I…took flute."

"Okay." Shikamaru nodded and hit the buzzer.

"Konoha?"

"G flat?"

"OH! That is…correct! Konoha wins!" The proctor exclaimed and the screen emboldened with Konoha's symbol before flashing golden as the cameras turned to show the team as they stood up and walked to the center. Sakura was rushed by her own team as the two boys clapped her on the back, but it was as the other team moved towards her that she grew rather shy. Slowly, her eyes widened as the other team smiled and raised their hands towards them, blushing at Sakura.

"Great time, Haruno-San."

"Thanks, you too."

"Next time, we won't be so…distracted."

Sakura smiled as they turned to face the camera, showing the good sportsmanship between the schools. "Bring it on."

It was only a few minutes of standing on the stage as the credits rolled in front of the televisions at home and yet Sakura could do nothing as she stepped down from the stage only to run face forward into Ino's breasts as her friend hugged her tightly and Sakura smiled into them, as no doubt all the nerds would receive nosebleeds from seeing a beautiful girl like Ino latched around Sakura's neck as she forced Sakura to lean forward as they pushed their breasts together sensuously. "You were awesome Sakura! Truly amazing!"

"Thanks Ino." Sakura smiled as Shikamaru and the other boy walked up to them and Ino looked over to them.

"To celebrate you guys, my treat on Pizza!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

At the pizza joint an hour later, Ino and Sakura laughed as they fought over the sausage pizza in the middle of the table. Ino fork battled Sakura's own utensil as they clashed all over the table as Sakura's teammate sat by next to her reading a book on the land of Wind. Sakura pressed forward and Ino began to move forward to defend her slice on her plate, before a body suddenly slid in next to her, his hip pressed into hers, and Ino smelled the scent of woodland and deer. Ino froze as did Sakura as Shikamaru sat down on Ino's side, before stretching a bit.

Ino tensed up suddenly and Sakura giggled to herself. She couldn't help but find it curious every time that Ino did such a thing. But Sakura smiled as she bit into the victorious slice of pizza.

"So Shika. Did you like the pizza?"

"S-Shika?" Ino whispered as if betrayed and Sakura smiled at Shikamaru.

"Sorry again. I keep forgetting that Ino's the only one allowed to call you that, right?"

The both of the young teens in the booth across from her blushed heavily and Sakura knew that they were remembering the kiss that Shikamaru had given to Ino. A few minutes passed as the small group sipped on soda before Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Anyways, Sakura. You were great out there on the stage. You answered those questions like holes in swiss cheese. Soooo…will you stay?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course. I had fun. But…I may miss some tournaments and such."

"All good, just not the last ones please. We get to go for state this year."

"Did you win last year?"

"No, we had to settle for fifth, but now we have you."

Sakura blushed as Shikamaru answered one of Ino's questions and played with her straw swirling the ice around inside the cup. She never thought she'd get this involved with school activities, but then again, without Ino, she never would have gotten anywhere in this last month, or summer for that matter. She had truly begun to have a great life filled with teenage happiness, and she could only guess at what the rest of high school had to offer. Sakura looked over to look happily at the sight of Ino flirting unknowingly with Shikamaru as they both blushed, and smiled with her teeth showing as she took another sip of her sprite. Ino was her friend, and she was truly one of a kind.

* * *

 **AN: Next Arc-Gambling on a Game, but what game will it truly be?**

 **AN2: Remember to tell me what to think my design?**


	10. Gambling On A Game

**Reviewers;**

 **St3rfire: Well, Sakura's quick analytical skills makes Shikamaru's laziness make him rather tired and he misses moves. She thinks ten ahead while he thinks seven. Basically.**

 **Duh Bomb: Where have you been, my friend?! I love the poetry! They were all so concise yet precise and accurate! Keep it up!**

 **LegendaryWriterS: Now...ShikaIno is not yet there...it was two friends who secretly like the other who can't come outright and say it. And I loved making the Quiz. Go Saturday after cartoon competitions! I always liked to listen to the answers.**

 **The Bomb: Do you have a username? You should sign in. It would help a lot. As for the quiz, I couldn't think of so many questions as well as I didn't want to give the other side more writing time. But Akatsuki Prep will make another appearance.**

 **SaveMeChocolate: Well, all of us have a naughty side, and it is a part of us. It is just that we must learn to control that part and not let it control us. (Star Wars: Clone Wars) Paraphrased of course. As always, updated as usual.**

 **Czar Joseph: Well, everyone has a place in high school, so Sakura just needed to fit in where Ino could still be her friend and yet make new ones. Also, she is a secret genius, so people need to learn how smart she is one way or another.**

* * *

 **AN: HEY ALL! So, HERE IS THE SECOND ARC! YES, ARC! AND NOW WE GET NARUTO! ALL TOGETHER! HIP...HIP...**

* * *

 **ARC 2: Feelings of the Heart**

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 10: Gambling On A Game**

* * *

 _"Sakura..." A blond boy whispered into the girl's ear, making it twitch and made the girl rasp out a breathy and shuttering moan at the simple three syllables uttered into her delicate ear. Sakura lay on her bed, bare as the day she was born, and yet a strong muscular arm wrapped around her petite frame, as a youthful tongue slipped along her earlobe, whispering sweet nothings into her canal of hearing. Sakura smiled in sheer joy as she turned around, staying encompassed inside the strong embrace of the boy's arms, as she looked at the bright smile that was made for only her._

 _"Please...tell me your name." Sakura whispered as if under a love spell, as she reached up with her alabaster skin to his cheek and brought the boy's sweet mouth down to her neck, where they suckled against her collarbone, making Sakura suck in the hot dry air as her body betrayed her and out of her throat came a cry of ecstasy as Sakura felt the teen's head move up and his lips left her skin, as he looked up at Sakura with his huge smile, as Sakura blushed at her voice._

 _"Your voice...is beautiful..."_

 _Sakura laid back down as the teen moved his head lower, his lips leaving a trail of kisses over her right shoulder, down to the inside of her elbow, and finally, he turned her hand over, and kissed each of her knuckles, as Sakura breathed heavily in arousing anticipation as the kisses moved to more romantic places. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat, as the boy's hands held at just below her supple breasts, as the blond teen kissed her stomach, and Sakura mewled at the passion as the boy's tongue slipped inside her belly button, and Sakura's legs widened a bit._

 _The teen looked deeply at her eyes, and Sakura could only stare at his deep blue eyes, seeing no scars inside them, and only passion within them, filled with a playfulness that wanted to play with her. Suddenly, the teen moved to go between her legs, and suddenly, Sakura's arms shot out, and held onto his head, grasping at his thick locks of hair. The boy looked back to her in question and Sakura's breath hitched. "I thought you wanted me?"_

 _"I do...I do, I do, I do. But please...Tell me your name, please. Then you can ravish all of me...however you want."_

 _The boy smiled. "Of course...My name is-"_

"Baseball Game."

* * *

"What?!" Sakura jerked her eyes open, and she looked around frantically, as she realized that she was not in her bedroom, being pleased and teased by the man of her literal dreams. No, she was in the hallway of her high school, leaning against some lockers, as Ino leaned beside her, watching the other students moving around and over to other activities. But Ino was looking at her angrily and Sakura had half a mind to tell her that she had been daydreaming...again.

"Really, Sakura. The time you spend in your head with that boy," Ino shook her head shamefully, "you could have had a whole relationship with him in that thick skull of yours."

"I'm sorry, Ino. I really need to just forget him." Sakura sighed and leaned back into the locker, a little depressed at the obvious solution, but unable and mostly unwilling to do so.

"No, Sakura. You're fine." Ino sighed. "I really wish that I had gotten a look at the boy, then I could scour my yearbook and tell you who he is. I want you to meet this guy, but I hope that your ideals of him aren't skewing who he actually is."

"I hope not, either. But I can't help but have this feeling Ino that he's even better than what I can imagine."

Ino grinned. "Well, from the way you describe those wet dreams of yours, he must be the most romantic teen I could have ever known." Sakura blushed at Ino's answer, and Ino nudged her. "So...did you hear anything about what I said about the baseball game?"

Sakura's face turned pink as she shook her head. "Sorry, I was really far gone."

"Okay, so Shikamaru is the pitcher for the Konoha Wolves, for the baseball team and I'm going tomorrow afternoon, and since I'm going to the party tonight, I won't be able to make it to your tournament tomorrow morning."

Sakura quirked her eyes. "But isn't baseball a spring sport, Ino?"

"It's the pregames, Sakura."

"What's the point though to train so early? It's only October."

"To train the teams obviously!" Ino laughed, nudging her friend, as Sakura moved to sip her water bottle. "Anyways, you're coming with me."

Sakura coughed, as the water moved down the wrong lung, and Ino waited for her friend to stop as she looked at her. "Why? Ino, you know that I have a tournament tomorrow morning, and I don't even like baseball. What is the point in running in four straight lines over and over?"

"Look Sakura, this isn't a debate. You say that you have something to do, but so does Shika, and he's playing in the game so you are coming with me as well."

"Ahhh." Sakura groaned, thinking of a way out of this debacle without hurting Ino's feelings.

* * *

 **(Saturday Afternoon)**

Sakura smiled to herself as she sat on the bus seat, coming back from her tournament. Her team had won once again, and Shikamaru darted off in his car to get to practice, and Sakura would now easily make it home before Ino realized what had happened. Her plan had succeeded! She had convinced Ino last night that Shikamaru was taking her to the tournament, and that there was no need for Ino to take her in the morning. It was true that Sakura had had to walk to school on a weekend at five in the morning to make it to the bus in time, but it was worth it! Sakura smiled to herself as the bus turned into the parking lot and casually looked out the window.

Sakura's eyes widened at the all too familiar purple and yellow stripe of the mustang that Ino owned, and then she cursed herself internally as she looked to Ino. The bus stopped right in front of Ino's car, and as Sakura got up and made her way to the front, she looked down the stairs and right into Ino's smiling and knowing face. There she was, her best friend, wearing tight dark purple leggings, with a long purple skirt down to her knees, as well as a long sleeved deep purple sweater with an extra big collar that covered over her pronounced breasts. Sakura wanted to say that Ino was obsessed with purple but the black golden colored lenses of sunglasses blinded Sakura as she stepped down the steps.

Sakura once again wore the deep red colored polo of the scholastic team, but today, she wore a deep blue skirt with red leggings which stopped just before black heels. The tournament today had started off with a small ball of sorts between ten teams, and Sakura's feet were already killing her with the dancing! Now that Ino was here, she walked five miles in these heels for nothing! But still, Sakura knew that she looked pretty professional.

"My, Sakura. You look lovely."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "I didn't have a choice in this, did I?"

Ino grinned wide, allowing herself to believe that she was a genius for once. "No, no you didn't. You thought that I wouldn't check in with Shika, and even so, I bumped into him on his way in. Oh! And here!" Ino mocked as she pulled out a box from behind her back and opened it as Sakura stood in front of her. Sakura sighed relieved at the new pair of flats that Ino had bought for her. "Consider this restitution for bullying you into this. I just hate coming here alone."

"Alright...They are nice shoes." Sakura conceded.

"That's my fashion conscious Sakura! Besides, you like stats, don't you?"

Sakura bit her lip as she slipped into the flats, throwing the heels into the box as they locked the car and moved off. She had to admit that she did indeed like statistics. The girls moved around the schoolyard, before moving along a dirt path towards the back of the school, where they joined in with a rather large crowd who filed inside the gates to watch the game today. Sakura was intrigued by how many people were here, as the stands were almost full and so, as they moved behind home plate, Ino led Sakura down along the right side towards the end of the bleachers and they sat down in the front row.

"Ino, why are there so many people here for a pregame? If it doesn't matter, then I'm confused."

"Sakura, of course You would be confused. It's a social gathering of sorts. You see, last year, we won state, and it was mainly freshmen on the team."

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Surely, older boys would have performed better after years of training."

"Well, there was this scandal during the last year. Apparently, the juniors and seniors were caught cheating on their SAT's."

Sakura looked at Ino, perplexed. "Why cheat on such a simple test?"

"Simple for you Sakura is not simple for everyone." Ino glared a bit as Sakura tensed in flushed apology. Sometimes, her mind made her feel superior to others, but Ino was more beautiful and better at social skills than her, and Sakura nodded in consent to Ino's words.

"Sorry Ino. I got ahead of myself."

"Hey...you're allowed to brag a bit, just don't let it get into that thick skull of yours." Ino joked as she knocked on Sakura's forehead and as Sakura rubbed the reddening mark, Ino continued. "Anyways, everyone is hopful that since the team is the same as the winning team that they'll win again this year."

"Oh. I can understand that. How good are they anyways?"

Ino smiled as she pulled out a ten page booklet and handed it over. "I thought you'd want to read up on the team's stats." Sakura smiled at Ino's offer and opened the book, and began to do the calculations inside her head as Ino stared off dreamily at Shikamaru as he practiced his throws to the catcher. They weren't dating, and still neither confessed to the other, but she was hopeful that he might ask her out one day. Meanwhile, all over the field, the Wolves practiced their throws and ran around the borders, preparing themselves for the first game of the preseason.

* * *

After a few minutes of calculations and reading, Sakura raised her head to check the stride lengths of some of the players, seeing and calculating the angles and speeds of their throws and nodded to herself before she moved down to the next to last person on the roster in her hands. At even a cursory glance, Sakura's eyebrow lifted at this one person in particular. His stats were outstanding, at .500 from the last season? That could not be likely at all! Did he look like a muscular mountain, or maybe he had a genetic mutation of having huge eyes that saw the ball coming? Sakura's eyes moved down the list of the boy's stats and noticed that he got a lot of doubles, and he stole third base...five times last season? Who steals for third?! This guy was unpredictable! "Hey Ino?...Ino?"

Sakura sighed at the silence and rolled her eyes as she punched her friend's arm. "Owww!" Ino sucked in air and looked to Sakura like an abused puppy. "What was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention to me."

"SO you beat me up?!"

"Well...yeah."

Ino smiled at the playful attitude and rolled her eyes. What is it?"

"Who is this #13 Namikaze?"

Oh he's the short stop and relief catcher right there." Ino nodded and pointed near third base, where the boy was talking with the third baseman. "They say he's going to be a pro."

Sakura smiled as in her mind, as long as this Namikaze didn't break a bone or get taken out of the game, then she could easily see him getting into a major college and then to the majors. Sakura looked over to where Ino had pointed and as soon as she looked away from the third basemen, she saw the fabled unlucky number thirteen on the boy's back and looked closer before she saw blond hair and a kind smile, the same smile that had started her naughty dreams over summer…..

* * *

Ino nodded and turned her head to look back to her crush, and watched as his muscles flexed as he prepared to throw the ball. Ino imagined those muscles wrapping tightly around her, with her crush whispering into her ear. Suddenly, her back was pushed forward, and Ino fell out of her dream and looked behind her awkwardly to see Sakura cowering behind her. Since when did Sakura ever cower?! "Sakura?" Ino asked as she scooted over, but Sakura scooted even closer. "Sakura, stop! What are you hiding from?" Ino asked concerned as she kept trying to push Sakura away from her chest.

"That boy, Ino." Sakura's voice cracked. "H-He's the one that saw me topless."

"What?" Ino asked perplexed as she looked over and saw the blond hair, the blue eyes, the...whisker marks! Ino wanted to face palm herself. She could have solved this months ago?! "You mean Naruto?"

 _'Naruto...Naruto, come on!'_ Sakura's mind recalled and she frowned. "That's what his name was." She whispered bitterly.

"Well, you have great taste." Ino whispered, licking her own lips as she looked at Naruto's toned and lean body. Sakura punched Ino's arm again, but Ino just grinned at her. "Hey! I'm allowed to look."

"Y-You won't try to...um..."

"Oh God No!" Ino retorted. "You like him, and I would never do that to you! Besides, I've known him since like forever. Almost as long as Shika." Ino's face soured suddenly. "Actually, maybe it was good that you didn't see him until today."

"What do you mean, Ino?" Sakura stressed. "You could've introduced us and I could have- um..."

"Could have what?"

"Um...m-met...him?"

Ino smiled like a shark. "Rrriiiggghhhttt. Well, if you had by any chance asked him out, he would have rejected you."

Sakura's mood deflated like a water balloon as she pulled at her ponytail in resignation. "Am I not his type?"

"Well, I don't know about his type, but during summer he was in a relationship." Ino began as Sakura looked to her, her eyes asking for more information. "You see, actually, I heard some girls saying that just last week, Naruto just got out of a yearlong relationship."

"Do you know why?"

"Rumor has it that his previous girlfriend wanted sex from him."

Sakura pleaded with her skirt. "Was she hot?"

Ino chortled and nodded her head. "Hot...Popular..." Ino leaned in closer, "and a Junior. What every high schooler wants. Everything that a guy could want."

"So then he felt inadequate being intimate with her?" Sakura asked, but Ino shook her head.

"No, I've known Naruto a long time, and the thing is that most people see that Naruto is known clearly as a guy who's fine being a virgin."

Sakura looked shocked at the answer before her head swiveled forward as her eyes roamed lustfully over Naruto's body. Sakura thought that all beautiful people had sex early on, and often. 'H-He's _a virgin? But he looks soo…delicious.'_ Sakura thought as she subconsciously licked her chops.

"Yeah, and so apparently, she broke up with him a week ago, after having dealt with him from so long ago." Ino finished before patting her best friend on the shoulder to cheer her up. "But let me tell you, she had the cheer squad in an endless rumor mill all of last year. Naruto is a bit of an oblivious goofball, but his girlfriend, well, she was getting fucked by the whole football team."

Sakura blushed, at even the thought of multiple guys with the same girl. "Ew!" Sakura breathed, as her body shivered at the thought.

"Yeah."

"Poor guy." Sakura whispered, as she looked over at Naruto as he shrugged to his teammate before she looked back to see Ino's mind spinning. "I know what you're thinking, Ino."

"What?" Ino asked innocently, her mind praying that Sakura's mind would for once shut down.

"I'm not going to ask him out right now."

"But you like him, Sakura. Naruto would never treat you like a rebound. Plus! You've finally found him!"

"I barely know him, Ino."

"So?" Ino turned around and began to count on her fingers. "Think about it, Sakura. Naruto is kind, he is loyal to a fault, and he would definitely make you smile. You almost have his humor too. Plus, he Has seen you topless. How is that Not a hot and steamy conversation to talk about on a first date?"

Sakura blushed deeply as her mind grew into a massive headache and she needed some form of a distraction. Sakura quickly jumped to her feet, startling Ino as Sakura turned to face her. "You know what? I'm getting something to eat. I haven't eaten all day. You want anything?"

"You're in denial, Sakura. Let's talk about this."

"Later. You want something?"

Ino shook her head. "No…Oh! Get me a Hot dog!"

"Alright..."

"...A-And a soda! Orange! A-And nachos!" Ino listed off her tongue, her mouth salivating at the mention of such goodies. Sakura shook her head at Ino's list, her eyes rolling as her hair flipped over her shoulder and tickling her nose before it rested against her breast.

"I thought you were watching the calories."

Ino scoffed and batted away at her. "Oh well! I've always had this perfect figure."

Sakura moved to walk away, but as she passed the corner to the bleachers, she looked back longingly at Ino, making her own face blush a bit. ' _Yeah…you do have the perfect body. I wish I had your body.'_ Sakura thought as she touched her upper chest. Maybe Naruto liked girls with bigger breasts like Ino. After all, when he had seen her chest, he had only called her pretty. It wasn't like she was gorgeous or anything.

Sakura shook away her gloomy thoughts as she walked off around the corner and then moved around the small sports locker building, where the boys changed for their game as well as holding the permanent area of the school ground bathrooms. Sakura continued to follow the same pathway around the building itself until she came to the long line where the food stands were located. Sakura waited a bit, as she thought about the stats in her head, but her mind kept moving back to Naruto.

"Na-ru-to." Sakura whispered each syllable, and loved how it rolled off her tongue. Maybe she could thank him again, but was she even memorable? Sakura's mind pushed forward, trying to predict the game's end, and as she reached the front of the line, she had finished with the calculations and looked around. She wondered where a bookie was. Sakura could admit that she liked to gamble a bit, as there was some chance involved, and there was something special when she was found to be wrong that just turned her on for a certain trill.

The people in front of her received their order and Sakura took their place as she looked up and smiled at the teen worker who worked the stand for what money he could make. The teen looked back from behind himself and smiled back to her. "Afternoon. What can I get you?"

"Three hot dogs, two drinks...oh and a serving of nachos please?" Sakura asked as the boy nodded his head and soon, Sakura left the stand, holding three hot dogs in hot tin foil in her right hand, two drinks in her left hand, and holding the nachos with hot cheese alongside her arms in front of her. Sakura nodded to herself for the perfect system to carrying these items as she turned around and began to make her way back around the locker room towards the stands.

As Sakura looked around the corner to avoid getting knocked over, the announcer up at the top of the stands announced on the loudspeaker and said that they had five minutes until the start of the game. Sakura nodded to herself as she had plenty of time, before she felt her left hand shake from the precarious positioning of the two drinks inside her small hand. Sakura looked at the food closely, cursing herself for not being as balanced as Ino was, and made to change positions as she twisted around the next corner.

 **"UMFFFFFFFF!"** Sakura and a masculine voice echoed as they raced into each other, and both backed up, their legs leaving from below and buckling as their butts fell into the dirt, as they fell to the ground. Sakura would have been fine unless a sudden hotness caused her to eep in shock. Suddenly her shirt was so hot! Sakura grimaced as she slowly felt the sticky nachos all over her clothes, from her shirt to her skirt and leggings, the sliding of them only joined as the drinks had completely spewed over her shoulders and directly into her hair. Sakura wanted to laugh though as the hot dogs laid out beside her, still safe in their wrappings.

"I am SOOO sorry! I mean I wasn't paying attention and I-" the boy began to apologize as Sakura leaned forward on her hands and knees when their eyes met, as royal emerald met ocean blue, and Sakura gasped a breathy intake of air.

"N-Naruto…"

"T-topless girl..." Naruto uttered and Sakura epped again as her arm instinctively covered her breasts. As her arms made contact though, she hissed at the feeling of burning hot nacho cheese. Immediately, Naruto was in front of her, and grabbed at her arm, dabbing away at the scolding hot cheese with some napkins from a counter next to where they had fallen. "I-I'm s-sorry about that. I never did get your name that day."

"S-Sakura." Sakura uttered quietly as Naruto helped to clean her arm, her eyes noticing his soft caress on her pale skin, before he stood up, and Sakura smiled gratefully as he offered his hand to help her up. Sakura stood back up, glad to have gotten rid of those annoying heels, as Naruto bent down in his uniform to grab the hot dogs. Naruto turned to Sakura and handed them over.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Sakura repeated.

But Sakura widened her eyes as she looked down to see the spilled drinks and tray of nachos and grimaced. Suddenly, her hand was intertwined with Naruto's as he pulled her backwards. "Here, you can follow me." Sakura began to move forward when she listened to Naruto utter her name. "Sa-Ku-ra...that's a cute name by the way."

"T-thanks. Sakura repeated for a third time. Geez. Could she do nothing but utter a single word in front of this boy?!"

Naruto's neck turned red and Sakura broke out of her faze. "Again, I am so sorry-"

"Really, it's okay, Naruto. I-I'll be okay." Sakura reassured him, and Naruto smiled as they turned the corner for the food lines.

"Actually, I saw you in the stands next to a friend of mine. Do you know her by any chance? Ino?"

Sakura smiled and nodded happily. "Ino, yeah. She came to see Shikamaru play and brought me along."

"When will they get together, am I right?"

"Totally! Um...so did you talk to her?"

"Oh…well, actually, you see…um, I actually came to find you."

"M-me?" Sakura whispered as she blushed deeply. Her mind played the words over and over inside her head. **_He came over...to see her. He came...to talk to Her._** Sakura blushed and smiled stupidly as if she were a love crazed lunatic as Naruto led her past the line to the front of the vendor. Sakura's eyes looked down and she blushed more. He hadn't let go of her hand, not once. Sakura tightened her hold and was rewarded when Naruto tightened his in return.

Naruto knocked on the window, and the teen looked over before he smirked at Sakura's shirt. "Geez, Naruto. You're supposed to hit the players, not the girls."

"Yeah, can you spot me?"

"Of course." The teen said before he came back with the order minus the hot dogs and Naruto helped her move back towards the stands. As they moved back, Sakura flexed her fingers, remembering the feeling of his hand and putting it to memory and looked to his full hands, wishing that Ino hadn't ordered a drink, then she could hold his hand and- Sakura shook her head. They didn't know each other yet. He was just a Good Samaritan...a really, really, REALLY HOT GORGEOUS one. Naruto stopped next to the edge of the stands and Sakura saw that his ears were red. Was he embarrassed about something?

"Anyways! I um, I have seen you around school, you know during lunch and such."

"…Oh..."Sakura blushed and wished that she could twist her ponytail right about now.

"Well...I wanted to get to know you better if I can." Naruto smiled hopefully, but all Sakura saw as she looked to Naruto were the naughty thoughts that moved to plague her innocent mind. Images of kissing under the stars and physically thrashing along various lockers in a public hallway came to mind and Sakura smiled at the thought.

"I'd like to get to know you better as well, Naruto."

"Great!" Naruto smiled and Sakura blinked at the shine to his teeth. Did he brush them for twenty minutes a day or do something special to make them shine like that? "Well, then in the spirit of things...because of that, I was um, wondering," Naruto began as he stuttered again, making Sakura see him as so adorable as he took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the party tonight with me!" Naruto spoke quickly, breathing a little heavy by the end of it.

Sakura's eyes widened as her first ever proposal was spoken to her, and she was honestly shocked for a few seconds, as her mind needed to refocus over and over again. "Y-you're asking me out?" Sakura's stale voice constricted.

"What?" Naruto widened his own eyes and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as Sakura giggled at his actions. "No! Not at all. well yes, or…maybe?"

Sakura thought about this change of events as Naruto shuffled his feet. She wasn't the easy kind of girl to just say yes to things, but her heart was howling and screaming at her to whisper to Naruto to meet her behind the bleachers and ravish her, and she didn't even understand her jumbled thoughts at all. This boy was so unnerving! Sakura finally breathed in and sighed "...I don't go to parties..."

"Oh..." Naruto uttered back, as regret for ever asking showed in his eyes as Sakura's voice spoke before her mind realized that she was flirting.

"But! I do like to gamble."

"Really?" Naruto smiled, and Sakura guessed that he liked to gamble as well. His eyes showed confidence. Maybe he knew how to play the game as well?

"Yeah. By my calculations, the score should be 3-2 Konoha."

Naruto chuckled and looked at her like it was impossible. "What? How are you that smart?"

"I just am." Sakura flirted back, and Naruto gazed deep into her eyes.

"Wow, smart And beautiful."

Sakura's mind tittered across her skull.

"I thought you just broke up with a girl?" Sakura replied dryly, breaking the mood.

Naruto's happy demeanor turned shy for a second before he looked back to her. "I did, and I'm not trying to date you! Just…as friends."

"Well, if you think you can handle me," Sakura flirted, her voice changing to sweet valley girl without her noticing, "You need to make the score 5-2."

"Two more runs? Easy."

"If you win, I'll go to the party with you." Sakura smiled though. "The thing is...what happens if I win?"

Naruto though was not deterred. "I'll do anything you ask."

Sakura's loins stirred as last afternoon's day dream came to mind.

"Anything?"

"I'd strip for you, beautiful."

"Why am I beautiful now? I thought I was only pretty."

Naruto smiled. "Back then I was in a relationship. One's girlfriend is always the most beautiful. SOOOO...Deal?"

"Deal. Meet me back here after the game."

"Right." Naruto smiled to her as he rushed up and over the fence before running off to his position for the first inning. Sakura laughed and shook her head at his actions, turning around the corner as she sat down next to Ino.

"Ino, here's your nachos."

Ino rolled her eyes as she looked over. "About time forehead- what happened to you?!" Ino screeched, moving the eyes of those around them to Sakura's sore sight of yellow cheese all over her red polo and blue skirt as her hair was wet down against the left side of her face with soda.

"Um, I made a bet?"

"With who?"

"The boy, Naruto."

"Wait!" Ino shouted before palming her face and laughing hysterically, her friend watching as Ino held her sides. Ino whooped as she slid off the bench and moved back up, before wiping tears from her eyes. "Sakura you idiot."

"What?"

"Naruto has never lost a bet!"

"What? That's impossible."

"Never! He once had me in a teletubby costume...for Valentine's Day! So then, what did you wager, anyways?"

"Um, going to a party or something tonight."

Oh the one I'm dragging you to anyways." Ino smiled as Sakura looked stunned at Ino as the singer walked out onto the field. "Well, get ready to be his date."

"We'll see."

* * *

Two hours passed and Ino giggled at the sight of a nervous beyond belief Sakura who was currently biting her nails raw till the pink of them was the only part that could be seen. Ino had never seen her friend so nervous, but she assumed that Sakura would have to wear something naughty to the party if Naruto won...or did she have to DO Something?! Ino squealed to herself and hugged Sakura, as the girl simply stared off at the current field.

Sakura looked ahead, watching with great intensity as Naruto exited the batter's box, and moved towards the home plate. It was the top of the ninth, with two outs, and a man on third ready to come home. Naruto batted his cleats as he looked in Sakura's direction and winked. Sakura blushed deeply and gulped back spit and saliva. The score was four to two Konoha, and she wasn't nervous at all. **No...She Was Horny And Aroused dammit!**

She'd been eyeing Naruto like a piece of sexy meat ever since the bet and she felt so aroused with breathless wanting at the moment since he had already smacked a ball right out of the back of the field in the third inning. She…wanted to lose. She...wanted to be put in her place and show her face to him for judgement. She...wanted to be Naruto's date, and go with him to the party. The first ball surged down the middle of the plate, and Sakura squealed as Naruto's bat smacked it out towards the edge of the park.

He was going to surpass her expectations! It was now high over the field, starting its crescent moon descent. He was going to get to know her, allowing her to meet the real him! Maybe after the party, he could lay in her bed and they could stay up and talk all night long! Oh god! The ball was going...going...and- **NO!**

The sound of a bending fence sounded as the other team's outfielder boosted up the gate high enough to where his glove caught the ball, just as it was about to sail over the fence. Sakura looked over to Naruto as he rounded second, and he slowed down and stalled. H-He lost the bet.

"Wow." Ino echoed around her as the fans still clapped and cheered. "Sakura you won the bet. Isn't that amazing?...Sakura?"

Ino didn't hear her friend's reply and so turned to see Sakura's face not excited but saddened with shock. Why was she sad? Had she really wanted to lose? Ino hated to lose as well as anyone, but maybe Sakura had wanted to lose the bet. "Hey." Ino nudged Sakura as she looked at her with the look of a doe in headlights. "Here he comes." Ino nodded towards the field as Sakura's eyes widened like that very deer as Naruto walked over, through the opening in the gate instead of jumping over it and sat down next to Sakura. Naruto looked to Ino and made a motion as Ino got the signal. He wanted to be...alone with Sakura.

"Hey, you know what? I'll go congratulate Shika!" Ino exclaimed as she got up and ran off, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. There was some silence until Sakura 's hand somehow touched Naruto's thigh, and they both shivered as Sakura kept her hand where it was.

"So then...I lost the bet. What do I have to do?"

"Well, um…," Sakura looked away. She didn't expect to win, and she didn't want to embarrass him! What if he came to hate her?! She didn't want that! "Well...you know!" Sakura rushed out, "I think it was a tie."

Naruto looked saddened, as sad as she seemed to be. His heart was matching hers, beat for beat. "Really?"

"...Yeah."

"But that means...no one won…"

"Yeah..."

"…I'd rather be on a leash under your control. Naruto whispered aloud, and Sakura's grip tightened against his thigh, but she gulped as her mind changed the wording, and Sakura wanted to tell Naruto to instead place HER on a leash. She could see the collar, Naruto pulling on it, pulling her closer until her arms wrapped around his neck, as his lips captured hers as she cried happily ever after.

"Um, uh…can I…get a rain check on the favor then?" Sakura whispered, and Naruto smiled, glad that he still owed her a favor.

"Sure. Well, then you should have my number for when you want to call in that favor."

"Right." Sakura smiled as Naruto passed her his phone as she copied it into her own cell phone. They both turned their phones off and sat there, too nervous to move or speak, but as Ino began to make her way back, Naruto got up from his position.

"Well, even if you don't call in the favor, if you just want to talk, call me, okay?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled with a sudden surge of happiness. "Okay!" And like that, he was gone...

* * *

 **AN: There you all go! Now please RXR and tell me how glad you are to have Naruto enter the story as a Third Main Character!**


	11. Calling In The Rain

**Reviewers;**

 **Czar Joseph: Glad to interest your taste**

 **Dracowolf: Thanks a lot!**

 **Hanmac: Thanks. Never had that happen to me, but if fondu is hot, then cheese is...spicy hot!**

 **SaveMeChocolate: Reading in class? Tsk tsk ;) But if only you had! You know? That could be a great plot line for a story of mine!**

 **Ryner510: Well, now he'll be in all of them! :)**

 **Guest: Yes, they were at home, but I wasn't really focusing on the game per say. The way I meant for it to be was that since its a pregame, they play the nine innings out all the way through.**

 **St3rfire: Well, laughter is what I was going for, so thank you, my dear reviewer. And well, they met before with a topless scene, so this time she had to get covered up more...with hot cheese ;)**

 **Kidloco: Sakura's not a pervert! She's finally getting in touch with her emotions with the opposite sex, now that her emotions are more a factor as one goes through high school mixed with a hyperactive Ino beside her. But glad that you liked Naruto coming back.**

 **LuckyMeti: What ending? ;) I'm writing on the real ending where Salada is really Karin and Sasuke's daughter and Sakura took her in because her parents left her at her doorstep because they didn't care about her. Then Boruto was a drunken accident where Naruto was drunk and Hinata stole him for a night to appease her prestigious family, and Naruto and Sakura are secretly behind the scenes making love in the Hokage's office and cute secret scenes, just like Tsunade and Jaraiya did, but it was never shown for mature reasons. (I like that plotline a lot better than the money hungry-seven sudden chapter switch in the fake ending)**

 **The Bomb: Why would his number be 9? He's cursed! That equals 13! and also, basketball? Ha! And don't even joke about a football Naruto...that's a joke. Maybe Chouji...As for Sasuke, he is...a minor part later on. You'll laugh, and hate him later in this story because I still believe that he should have died.**

 **Shyguy1818: I will do exactly that!**

 **WeldingMan0315: Your words are truly an encouragement to my writing style, and I thank you for that WelMan...(...Silence...)...you missed my Sorakage story? My masterpiece? I truly don't believe that I'll ever write as good as that one ever again. It had been inside of my head since I began to read Naruto fanfiction. But as a dedicated reader, you force me to admit that I want your praise so much more than others who simply read and do not respond to me. Thank you for the encouragement, and as a meager gift, please accept this next chapter.**

 **LegendaryWriterS: Right? I figured that outside of Samui, all blondes come from Konoha, so I figured that there could be many blondes in my forest city for this time. Now comes the hard part, starting and keeping a friendship intact. I probably did go a little overboard as to make the atmosphere what it was, but I can't really think of a better way around it.**

 **Duh Bomb: Sakura's personality could use some intellectual side to it, remember that she overthinks and is then surprised. Naruto's a little bland, but its the first real chapter with him so let me be at fault and give you more material to go on. Overall, still a nice poem, Bomb.**

* * *

 **AN: Wow! So...i am sorry for delaying Naruto's introduction, but...AH! 14 reviews! That's more than the first chapter! And if you're a writer on this site, that Never happens! Okay, so here is the next Arc, filled with NS Galore!**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Arc 2: Feelings of the Heart**

 **Chapter 11: Calling in the Rain**

* * *

Clouds overhead signaled the end of the sunny day, and for two girls, they were sure to make their way from the near empty baseball field towards the front of the school where Ino had parked her car before the game. Sakura's eyes followed Naruto's muscular back as he moved towards the locker rooms, all the way until she had turned the corner and could see him no longer, and after that, her body moved on its own, one foot in front of the other as her mind proved itself for once a dunce, and perfectly incapable of thinking about anything besides the boy that it was obsessed about.

The two girls moved around the second corner of the school, and just as they stepped upon the lawn, the heavens opened up as water poured down on them and the wet grass below. Ino squealed like a surprised pig and rushed forward onto the asphalt, before moving dramatically around her rear bumper and searched for her keys in her pockets.

The water splashed and sprayed in Ino's face as her slender fingers wrapped around the plastic holder and she was quick to press the button as the locks slid up and the doors unlocked themselves. Ino dived inside, pulling the door open and quickly closed it behind her as she sighed as the water truly opened up, but did not enter the inner sanctuary that was her car.

Ino's eyes watched the rain that always fell heavily in Konoha and was so glad to be inside the car, as the rivers ran down the windshield, and her hands squeezed out the water in her hair. Geez, she'd have to take a shower and redo her hairdo before the party tonight. She would have done so anyways, but this made for a great and harder excuse. She was ready to let go of her hard stress of school work and let her body handle the rest of her teenage week. Ino listened for another door to slam shut, but soon looked to her right and coughed with her mouth open as her lungs dried of their air supply in shock as her best friend was just now getting off the lawn and still twenty feet from the car.

Her hair was soaked through and her clothes were soaking wet, and yet that annoying smile stuck to her face made Ino grow frustrated. ' _Okay Sakura, yes you got his phone number, but come on!'_ Ino thought as she stuck the key into the ignition and turned the car on. Ino thrummed the engine, making it purr as Sakura looked up and smiled like a puppy about to be petted on the head as she gracefully opened the door and slid inside ever so slowly, making Ino shift in her seat in eagerness to be gone, before Sakura closed the door and smiled to her.

"...Lovely day, right?"

 _'Lovely? Since when does Sakura say lovely?'_ Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed her seatbelt, fastening it quickly before sliding the heat to max as the warm air seeped onto the girls' faces and they sighed happily at the welcome invasion of air seeping through their skin. Ino looked back at Sakura and saw her holding her phone in her hand, and looking at it, as the screen dimmed with **His** number still dimly glowing on it. Oh well, they had much to discuss anyways after the amazing events of the afternoon.

While Ino drove out of the school parking lot, Sakura's mind moved on to thinking about Naruto's physique in general. His broadening shoulders were actually not very proud, but normal looking, and when she ran into him, his abs were toned to perfection, but she doubted that he had a six pack that clearly showed, but she never liked guys who worked out for them. Naruto didn't seem like the guy to work out for the sake of attracting attention to himself.

And his face was boyish, and cute when his eyes wrinkled in happiness, the happy mention of him saying her name for the first time which made his eyes twinkle and sparkle as his eye color moved to a lighter shade of blue, like a clear sky with no clouds on the horizon. And how his arms were toned over muscles that weren't seen, but easily felt.

Sakura shook her head, her hair flipping to stick underneath her chin as she wondered how she had never analyzed a boy like this before. Surely, this was what her hormones were making her do, right? Sakura looked briefly towards Ino who was saying something to her, though her ear must have been blocked because all she heard was blood pounding into her face. Surely Ino with her experience had done this process time and time again for boys and girls alike to dictate her sexual lifestyle.

Sakura could easily admit to herself that she had done the same thing with Ino's body, because while guys only looked at girls, females looked at both sexes and therefore it made perfect sense to Sakura how advertisements showed mainly women in commercials. (True Fact) Sakura's face lit up in a fiery blush as her mind felt the lower half of Naruto's body to when his pelvis touched her thigh, and his-

 **Not safe to think about!** Especially with Ino in the car. Sakura didn't touch herself very much, but now that she had a size and image of the man of her choosing's in her mind, she just might touch around more. Sakura heard her name come out of Ino's mouth and absently nodded her head rapidly, before her fingers fumbled around her phone and looked down to her Android in its pink case.

Sakura's fingers absently pressed against the screen, the fingerprint lock matching hers with the record as Sakura looked closely and the screen lit up with her contact list. And all over the list of two hundred names, Sakura's eyes looked in the sole name in the N category. Na-Ru-To….the first boy name in her phone…well, the first one she liked.

Sakura had mainly contacts from Julliard and in the music world, numbers that many would give limbs to have, but Sakura would give them all away for this new name added. Sakura leaned against the cold window, letting her finger enlarge the contact info, and smiled at Naruto's memo for her to remember him.

Underneath his name was the word, topless, and it would ensure that Sakura knew just who had seen her that way. The image for the contact was blank and Sakura hmmed as she bit her lip to keep her huge smile to a minimum. She had clearly adopted Naruto's infectious smile onto her face as she looked in the side mirror to see her teeth showing. She rarely did that for Ino, so why now?

Maybe it was the hope that if Sakura asked, would Naruto take off his shirt and allow her to take a topless photo of him for her contact photo? But would Naruto then ask Sakura for the same thing? Sakura blushed madly and giggled quietly to herself like a lunatic. Not completely topless she hoped, maybe with a lacy red bra and a white blouse unbuttoned? Geez, was she willing to dress up as a naughty professor? Sakura giggled again as she would perhaps plan to ask him later.

"….Sakura? Sakura!" Ino yelled, snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's eyes.

"HUH?!" Sakura squealed as looked over to Ino as her blonde friend glared at her. "W-What?"

"Look, you can go all googly eyed at Naruto's phone number later. We are trying to talk right now."

"Oh, right." Sakura grinned sheepishly as she slid her phone back in her bag, before seeing the water in her pants and sighed as she began to wring them out while she could.

"So anyways, as I was saying before you got all distracted by you know who's rippling muscles-"

"R-rippling…."

"Sakura!"

"Right! R-right."

"I'm asking you what we should wear to the party tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking of that really **'Hot'** ," Ino breathed out and fanned herself. "Outfit I got you last week. It could be of good use tonight, and-"

"Ino," Sakura drew the name out, making Ino look over in time. "I-I'm not going, remember?"

"What? Why not?" Ino whined as her own mind swirled to convince her ever shy friend to go with her to something worth remembering. "I know that Naruto will be there. In fact, I bet he'd love to see you there."

"H-He asked me to go with him…."

"Great! Then-"

"Ino, I told him no…"

"W-Why?! You like him, and you'll get to know him well, and besides! I want you to go with me."

"Ino, we made the bet on me going to the party and I told me I wasn't. I would look like a jerk for refusing him. Besides, I'm never going to be the party person you are. I don't like the party scene."

"Come with me, Sakura. You've never really gone to a real high school party. There's games and gossip. Heck, there are teens betting all sorts of things! You could wipe the floor with them as you did with me!"

"I appreciate it, Ino. I do, but if I said no to Naruto, I'm going to say no to you."

Ino sighed, turning onto her street and parked the car in her driveway before turning to see Sakura's sour face. "Do you mind if I call you again before I leave?"

"Not at all, Ino. It's you pushing me that even got me to speak to Naruto, but I honestly don't think that I can handle being seen by people even more than now, especially in that ridiculous outfit you got me."

"But the first party you'll go to, you're wearing it, got it?"

Sakura's face paled, intending to remember to never go to a party so as to never wear it. "R-Right." The two girls moved up to the door of Ino's house and Sakura sighed into the wooden frame as Ino got her keys out. "Besides Ino, there will be alcohol there."

"I told you, Sakura. You don't have to drink."

"I know that, but you shouldn't either, or anyone else for that matter. I just don't like those parties. So much can go wrong."

"And so much go right." Ino smiled, and sighed through her nose. "Oh well. Okay, you do your homework while I have my own fun. I'll just fine some guy to screw anyways." Ino spoke aloud before turning to see Sakura's nose wrinkling and cringed, but Ino rolled her eyes at her emerald eyed companion. "Sakura, its sex not murder."

Sakura let loose a burst of giggles. "Not the way you tell it." Sakura blushed as she recalled many of Ino's _'stories of romance._ ' "You make it sound like you're being stabbed with a knife."

Ino opened her door and sighed against the door handle, as she touched her thighs and moaned. "A nice wooden knife."

Sakura shivered at the image. "Well then see you tomorrow."

"See you!" Ino called out as she closed the door, and Sakura raced across the street covered in the sweltering rain as she moved to her house and opened the door. Sakura heard her mother in the kitchen talking on the phone and as she passed the entryway, she waved her hand, to which Ms. Haruno smiled and waved back, before Sakura raced up the stairs.

She made it into her room and closed the door before she shrugged out of her clothes and underwear, to keep her body safe from hypothermia as she grabbed her thin robe and tied it around herself. Soon, Sakura was toasty warm as she sat down at her desk, her eyes looking out at the rain pouring inside the forest as her books made a pile next to her. Sakura focused on them and the notebooks beside her and stretched her limbs out.

"Alright. Time to break into this homework." Sakura whispered to herself, before moving her pencil over the worksheets on the homework that she had failed to do the day prior.

* * *

Hours seemed to fly by right before Sakura's ever analyzing eyes. She had no clock in her room for the sole reason that it was a distraction, and distractions were things that she could not have when she wanted to get things done. Sometimes, Sakura would be working and these distractions would cause her to lose minutes, even hours on her due time or date. And her latest distractions of a boy with amazingly sun kissed skin and radiant blond hair had caused her too much distraction for a lifetime.

Sakura paused as she finished typing up her research for her Doctorate class in Music, and looked over to smile at the fact that half of her books were now on the other side of her desk, signifying that she was done with them. Sakura was not just taking high school classes after all; she was taking online courses and in the upcoming winter would be giving a lecture at her alma mater on how dances could be tracked using the latest software in technology, and how music affected the dancers and the tracking itself.

So when Sakura stared out her window to find that the rain had stopped for the day and the sun was now down over the horizon of the trees, she was plagued with the image of her crush smiling back at her. It truly would have been creepy had he actually been behind her window, but when Sakura looked back at her computer, twenty minutes had gone by, and she cursed herself for being easily distracted with her eyes and mind. After all, the one true measurement in life was not numbers or letters, for they were of man's creation set into strict structures of man's design. No, it was time, because one could not stop time itself; it could not always be tracked, and only the splitting of radioactive isotopes and laser bursts could hope to be the measurements of time in the world.

Sakura moved to grab her next text book on new touch technology and tracking applications when her phone buzzed on the right edge of her desk. Sakura shook her head and reached for it, knowing exactly who it was for she said that she would try again and she never gave up on trying to bring Sakura out of her very small shell.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Sakura asked as she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and grabbed the book, flipping the pages as she began to skim read. On the line, she heard hopeful breathing and a breath of control.

"Well, I'm about to leave actually, and I'm willing to wait if you want me to."

Sakura laughed dryly as she looked down to still find herself in her comfy robe. "I think not." Sakura replied as she twirled her pencil expertly in a three by two set rhythm.

"Alright." Ino's voice sighed on the other line. "Well, I hope that you'll be okay then for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is church, so I should be fine."

"R-Right. Well…"

"Ino, I'll be fine, and Yes. You can tell me all about the party tomorrow afternoon."

"I guess that's an improvement."

"It is. I used to hate you mentioning all the little details, but I've grown accustom to them I suppose."

"Alright. See you later."

"See you." Sakura shrugged and tapped the end button before sliding her phone over to the edge again and moved back towards her book. As she worked, her eyes swept back and forth from the book to the phone, until finally she sighed and grabbed it, putting her full attention on its illuminated face. Damn, Ino and her suggestions. Sakura just wanted a quiet evening with her mother and everything. She wanted something stable at the moment, because her mind was a jumble all day today and she was blurting things out when she usually took her time answering back.

"Sweetheart? You okay?" Ms. Haruno's voice traveled across the room to where Sakura sat and she turned in her seat, her pink hair swishing around her neck as she looked to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine mom."

"I thought I heard you say that you were going to a party tonight."

"No, mom. That was Ino's idea, but I'm not." Sakura shook her head and looked back towards her work. "I was thinking that I could finish up my thesis tonight and then you and I could have one of our movie nights. You know? Before church and all?"

Silence was heard in Sakura's ears for a few seconds and that was when Sakura heard it, the words that her mother had rarely told her "…..I don't think so."

Sakura's forehead scrunched together in confusion as she turned to watch as her mother walked to her bed and sat down.

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Sakura, you're going the party." Ms. Haruno looked firm as she spoke her dictating decision.

"But-I have a thesis and-" Sakura began.

"You work on it every night. You need a break."

"Mom, I'll be-"

"You're going to the party, Sakura. No questions."

"W-Where is this coming from?" Sakura asked, her mind unable to follow her mother's thought patterns, which were usually easy to read.

"From your mother." Sakura's mother replied as she stood up again.

"Mom, I was really set on just having a movie night with you."

"We can do that another time. I want you to go out and have fun with your friends! Do something reckless! Get in trouble, scrape a knee! For heaven's forbid Sakura, have sex for what it's worth!"

"Mom!?"

"Oh don't be so modest Sakura. You are the perfect daughter I could ever hope for, but you can't stay here tonight all cooped up." Her mother frowned.

Sakura gabbed like a fish out of water as her mother walked out the door and called out in a last ditch effort as she stood up and ran to the door. "But I don't have a ride!"

"Well then find one!" Was her mother's response before the door to her parent's room shut closed. Sakura choked on her air as panic and anger set in, and Sakura looked around the room, her eyes zeroing in on her fluffy, and defenseless pink pillow on her bed. SO with that as her enemy, Sakura flopped on her bed and lowered her face into the fluff and screamed as loud as she could into it, muffling out obscenities about how unfair this all was! The world wasn't fair!

After her lungs had burst of their supply, Sakura rolled over to her back and stared at the ceiling, wondering who she could even ask. Ino had already left for the party almost an hour ago now, and she would never be able to hear the rings over the loud music. Sakura's mind raced for all of five seconds before her annoyed eyes turned towards her desk and to the phone on the corner.

Sakura stepped back up, the tie on her robe undoing itself as her nakedness appeared as she unlocked the phone and moved to her contacts until she reached once again the letter N. Maybe Naruto could still take her? Sakura looked down at herself and sighed, maybe if she showed herself like this to him!

She would seem like a complete jerk surely in his mind. First rejecting his offer to go to the party outright, leaving him in debt to her from the bet, and now suddenly she was calling him in her untied robe, rubbing her thighs together in arousal at the hope that he would say yes? God, what was she thinking?! Sakura sighed as she pressed on the dimmed screen, lighting it up as she pressed on Naruto's name, and it began to ring, as Sakura's thighs pressed together, her body pushing her toes into the carpet, and her right hand cupping and circling her breast in nervousness and arousal, waiting for the rejection to come hit her full force.

* * *

As Sakura was wondering exactly what to do about her newfound situation, a blond haired teenager was inside his one bedroom apartment, with its small living room and kitchenette, but the boy in question was standing before a mirror, struggling with the red tie around his neck. Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time as the tie was once again too long and took it off, trying once again to get it right.

Naruto didn't understand these things. He went to these kind of parties all the time, every other week like clockwork, and yet he could never seem to get his tie on right. Perhaps it was the fact that he had had to look up how to do so online because his parents had ditched him at an orphanage when he was three, perhaps it was the fact that they died shortly after and he was a ward of the state, or perhaps it was because he had been emancipated since he was ten and learned everything on his own.

Naruto still had the money from when his parents died, leaving everything to him, and the selling of their house gave him plenty to live on for the moment, to pay for this apartment on the southern edge of town, and it was he that was grateful to be sixteen and had bought a nice motorcycle to get him to and from places and to his new job. And yet, he had trouble tying a tie.

Naruto sighed as the tie stopped just under his top button and undid the knot once more. He needed a girl who could do these things. Obviously he needed those kinds of girls in movies who were dead smart and gave their husbands encouragement, or perhaps he could have asked that hot piece of ass Sakura-...her name was Sa-Ku-Ra.

Naruto shrugged his fantasy away. He knew how smart Sakura was, being in his one good subject, history, and being number 1 in the class of seniors and a few select sophomores like Naruto. And yet, he hadn't known her name until today. He liked her, like a lot! She seemed so caring and genuine **and hot and he wanted to fuck her brains out and-AH! Bad thoughts!**

Naruto sighed and leaned back to fall against his old twin bed. He had refused his ex of sex and she left him, and yet he wanted to date this girl but was scared of public opinion hurting her standing in school. Naruto had felt the hardship of gossip in elementary and half of middle school as a Demon and an orphan, and only joining sports had stopped that. He saw from when he had stalked her during one lunch between practices that she had a hard time making friends and he didn't want others to assume she was a rebound girl. People would see her as low and a dirty…well he wouldn't do that to her, but today, he had felt empowered to be there for her, to show her that he was worthy of her.

He had been flirting with her, it was so obvious to him, and yet she had flirted back to him! And though he lost, the image of either of them holding the other by a leash appealed to him. He wanted her to yank his chain, tell him when he was misbehaving and love him for him. God this girl was stuck in his head, wasn't she?

As Naruto was thinking this, his phone beeped before a gentle blue jazz sounded, causing Naruto to look over at his black cased phone in confusion. The jazz meant a caller he didn't have a contact name for, but only people he knew had his number, and he knew everyone on it. Naruto cleared his head and pressed the green button and held it to his ear as he laid causally back down.

"Hello?..." Naruto spoke, but there was simply silence. "Hello?..." No heavy breathing sounded, not a prank. Naruto shrugged and moved it away from his ear.

"…N-Naruto?" A voice whispered but his hand moved back to his ear.

"Yes?" Naruto questioned, wondering who this meek girl was on the other line.

"…I-it's Sakura. You gave me-"

"Oh Sakura!" Naruto let out a surprised holler and pushed off the bed and looked down to groan quietly in his self-embarrassment at the sudden pitched tent in front of his black pants. Jesus Almighty, he got so horny just at the sound of her precious voice. Naughty thoughts of phone sex filled Naruto's mind quickly as he imagined Sakura in just a robe before him moving towards him, touching herself- "W-What's up?"

"Um….uh…."

"Sakura….are you okay?" Naruto asked, wondering what was wrong? Was she in trouble?

"You see…This will sound horrible but um…" Sakura spoke in a rushed manner. "Look! I changed my mind about going to the party and Ino already left, and so can I get a ride? Oh geez you're probably already there and what was I thinking? Oh I'm such a baka-"

"No!" Naruto stopped her ranting, and she sighed in relief, while he smiled. This was his chance to redeem himself! "No, I'm getting ready right now. The first hour, everyone is just getting drunk, and I don't join in until later. I-I can pick you up," Naruto grinned to himself. Maybe this would grant him good karma with Sakura's image of him? But soon, his eyes widened in horror as he cursed quietly. "But I have a motorcycle, is that alright?"

"That's fine." Sakura's voice raised a bit and Naruto knew that many girls were afraid to get on bikes.

"W-Where do you live?" Naruto asked, hoping that she lived close by. He wanted to see her already!

"You know where Ino's house is? She said you knew her well."

"Yeah, I've been there a few times. I know it."

"I'm just across the street."

"Okay." Naruto smiled. "Just give me fifteen minutes, and I'll be there." Naruto hung up and sighed. He had a date now; well, not really, but a night to share with a girl he was obsessively interested in, and once he was done here, he could- Naruto looked at the clock and cursed as he hurried to get changed. To get to Ino's house took ten minutes just to get there, so he had to change fast to show that he was worthy to get to know.

 **"Ah! Stupid Tie!"**

* * *

For thirty seconds, Sakura's breath left her and her heart was panicking and moving erratically in beats unknown to her previous years of life. N-Naruto was c-coming here to…pick her up? She had always admired motorcycles, and that's what he drove? Sakura sighed happily as a deep grin etched on her face before she quickly dropped her phone and rushed off for a quick shower. She wanted to be presentable for her lover- **Friend! He was a Friend!** Sakura sighed into the massaging jets of water down her back, and hoped that she could keep it together tonight. She had spent only three times, really mere minutes with him. To deal with a whole night? Oh god!

Sakura soon exited the shower and bathroom and made her way to her room, her hair brushed and in a ponytail behind her head, but as she opened her closet, she groaned and looked down to where her hamper was and there was almost all of her clothes, dirty and in need of a deep wash. Sakura looked up and cringed. Only Ino's choice of wear was available and she cursed herself for not doing a wash.

Dammit, she didn't have a choice in the matter! Naruto was no doubt coming soon, and she wanted to be ready for him and not keep him waiting! What would that imply for a new friend? That she was indecisive? So Sakura was quick to pull on the rather tight clothes, starting with the black lace panties and bra that Ino had bought for her.

Once they were on, Sakura grabbed the hanger and moved to her bed, as she put on black leggings from her ankles to her upper thighs and followed them up with a pair of red short shorts and a barely longer than her ass black skirt that would easily flip around as she moved. Sakura reached for the next article of clothing which was a mesh shirt that moved to her elbows and tucked inside her skirt, leaving her stomach and belly button exposed as a red sleeveless vest plunged deep into her cleavage and stopped just past her breasts, and yet the top portion was mainly see through and her lacy black bra exposed.

Sakura eeped as she looked in her full length mirror, because well she looked…drop dead gorgeous in even her own eyes. She was so aroused at the thought of Naruto seeing her like this that the tips of her supple breasts were clearly showing through, that maybe he'd wisked her away to a dark alley and kiss her madly in the rain that came later in the night.

"No, I-It's just the cold…and I'm horny. Damn it! I look like a whore in heels!" Sakura cursed herself at her stupidity before her in tuned ears heard a knock and doorbell sounded through the house. "I-I'll get it." Sakura rushed out before tripping over her heels.

"No hurries sweetheart," her mother called back as she moved down the stairs. "I got it." Sakura blushed one last time at herself in the mirror and rushed down the stairs.

* * *

"Hello there cutie." Ms. Haruno smiled as she opened the main door and stared over at the boy before her. Naruto gulped and sweat-dropped at the mother before him, and he was as nervous as if he were before a grand jury testifying in a mafia shooting. Did he get the right house? Now that he thought about it, Sakura never gave him the address! Oh God!

"Um, does Sakura live here?" Naruto asked and was relieved for a second as the woman smiled.

"Why yes she does, you her boyfriend?"

Naruto blushed deeply, his relief fleeting. "N-no, w-we're j-just friends. I-I'm hoping to get to know her better though."

Ms. Haruno smiled as she reached into her pocket. "Well, if I know anything, you'll learn plenty from my daughter. Here, you might need this tonight. Make sure you take care of her and be gentle. She's rather shy and needs to be pushed with a guiding hand." Ms. Haruno spoke as she handed Naruto something the size of a small hand. Naruto looked down and blushed beet red before footsteps sounded on the stairway and he looked up to bleed a little out of his nose as Sakura moved quickly down the stairs, her flimsy skirt flipping up as he saw Sakura's swollen tips protruding out at him lighting beacons with a huge cloud of desire. Naruto's arousal grew painful and he looked away, in shame at himself.

"Bye Mom!" Sakura smiled quickly and pulled at Naruto's hand, as they both blushed at the intimate contact before Sakura pulled him off the porch and down to the sidewalk.

"Have fun sweetheart. Safe Sex!"

"Mom!" Sakura blushed deeply as her mother smiled widely as she moved to close the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She yelled as the door closed and Sakura groaned into her hand as they neared the motorcycle.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, concerned for the girl beside him and Sakura blushed while staring into his eyes.

"Well, My mom…when she was my age did everything, so nothing is really….off limits?"

"Oh!" Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched his neck, his fisted knuckles doing so as Sakura caught sight of his action.

"Hey, what's that in your fist?"

"Huh? Nothing!" Naruto quickly tried to hide it, but Sakura persisted as they stopped before his bike.

"What is it?"

"Your mom gave it to me, but it's useless. I have no intention, really!"

"Show me!" Sakura persisted, pulling on Naruto's hand before he sighed and braced himself as he opened it and Sakura's mouth dropped down at the square condom packet in his hand.

"Wow….My mom's a freak. I am so sorry for her."

"I-It's okay." Naruto glanced at Sakura again before looking okay. "Anyways, um, y-you look beautiful Sakura."

"Really?" Sakura asked, twirling her skirt up as she swayed her hips and stubbed her toe into the ground.

"Really really."

"Wait. I know we already did this today," Sakura persisted. "But this last summer and you seeing me topless and all, you called me pretty, and maybe it's me, but I just see that Beautiful is a whole class up, so what's the deal?"

"Well Sakura, I was dating back then." Naruto answered as if saying that the sky was blue.

"So?" Sakura asked, confused by the simple logic of his answer.

"So the girl you date is always the most beautiful in your eyes."

Sakura's heart fluttered as Naruto smiled bashfully at her. ' _He is so cute! And kind and honest! And he looks big down there…I wonder if it would even fit- AHHHH!" "_ Bad thoughts."

"On what?"

 _'Oh God. Did I saw that aloud?_ ' "Um, firmness."

"Like your stomach?" Naruto asked, his eyes looking at her firm tummy.

"What about it? It's no six pack."

"That doesn't matter to me. I don't like girls with showing muscles….not that my opinion matters or anything?"

Sakura blushed as she looked at him from her side, her hair covering part of her face. "Y-you like…girls who are skinny like me?" Sakura gulped. So much for trying to not flirt so casually.

Naruto smiled blushing at he did. "Well, more like exactly like you but yeah. A girl who's stomach is slim but firm underneath and hidden to where one could feel it. You know?"

Sakura blushed quietly at an image of Naruto entered her mind, where he leaned forward and his hands touched on top of the mesh of her stomach before sliding up to touching her breasts and leaning closer to her ear and whispering how firm they were. Sakura moaned and shook her head.

"Bad thoughts?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just guess."

"Your tight ass?" Naruto asked so blatantly that Sakura smiled red while dying on the inside.

"Y-you think I have a tight ass?"

"And a cute one."

"Yeah. Let's go with that." Sakura chuckled nervously. If he so much as touched her right now…she might just pass out from the feelings swelling in her loins and stomach. "So! Shall we head off?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled as he got on his bike, and Sakura saw the black coloring with red stripes of flames along the sides. "Oh!" Naruto snapped his fingers and dug into the back seat, pulling out another black helmet with a visor down the front. "Um here. For Safety."

"Safety first." Sakura smiled as she lifted her leg to get on and soon Sakura pressed her tight body against his back and the two horny and aroused teens blushed as naughty images filled their young sexualized minds.

"H-here I go." Naruto started the engine which choked quickly to life and then the sound of a motorcycle speeding down the road sounded in the neighborhood, before disappearing into the early night.

* * *

 **AN: Next Chapter: Par-tae!**


	12. The Rumor Mill Runs Deep

**Reviewers;**

 **Czar Joseph: Yes, very awkward. Because Sakura's life before she had many friends was sooo perfect, right? Geniuses have problems too, and her mother is sadly and happily one of them.**

 **SaveMeChocolate: (CPR-breathe, come on dammit, breathe!) Ah! There we go! I wish for that too, or maybe that I should've pushed myself harder instead of writing stories...Oh well, I'll leave it to my sisters to drink and get crazy. OOOO, Naughty Chocolate? Sounds...tasty. I wonder if they put that name into a marketing scheme yet? And we can talk about anything you want, just over PM. So, I am proud to be one of your favorites. I am usually the person who pushes others into the limelight, but since I'm one of a number that you like, I kindly accept the award for awesomeness. (Showing Gold Star! My momma would be so proud :)**

 **DracoWolf: As always, thanks.**

 **Skullwing97: Because then the HinaSasu fans would...wait, the'd love me too. Hmm...maybe because I have a fiscal integrity to not do things for the sake of money? But I do understand why. Business is about making money, and sadly, the author's business of 1! Wait, no, he's just greedy. Yep.**

 **TheBomb: Really? Well, what would they have done? ;) Stay in her bedroom with the doors wide open? Also, I know that there are grammer mistakes, but I really don't have the time to fix them. It's my last semester, and therefore, applications for jobs take priority. AS in life, 1) one woman, 2) nice family, 3) Job, 4) Passion. And right now, the first three have my time booked.**

 **ShyGuy1818: Careful of the Edge-Warning Sign reads. But I'm sure you'll fall anyways, and then you'll sit back up to read some more!...Or maybe stand while you read? It can help you see from another...*perspective*(You know, height Difference :)**

 **St3rfire:...You made my cry. Simple as that. You are simply an amazing woman, St3r, and your children are lucky to have you. I loved how your paragraph of wise words literally filled in the ideas and concepts that I envisioned for this story, and I hope that it continues to be explained throughout the chapters until the end.**

 **DuhBomb: Stupid smile, that's right she does! That tiny smile, that one cannot describe, because she only shows it for one guy, and that guy's eyes are glued to her body, and the way that she talks and is observant all around her. Great short poem.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey, so I want to thank everyone who has been reading so far, and that I appreciate you all greatly. Now, I have good and bad news. Since I have been so busy with the end of college and job searching, I have failed to complete the end of my story as of yet, and my spring break is this next coming week to be off. I may or may not post the next chapter in favor of trying to write out the nine or so more chapters to complete my story.**

 **Worry not right now, for my completed chapters currently go up to 25, and I have planned this story for 34, so fear not. This is simply a skip week thing so that I can take a breather of pressure and what society demand from me. I will however hope to appease you. SO! I added much detail and some small plot lines here and there and give you a chapter of 9600 words! Almost 10,000! So is that a good gift in exchange for your denial of a future chapter? Review and tell me.**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Arc 2: Feelings of the Heart**

 **Chapter 12: The Rumor Mill Runs Deep**

* * *

The dark of the night was just beginning to wear on, but for two young teenagers in the upcoming prime of their lives, it was just the sign of a great and eventful night to come. The rain had truly stopped falling upon the drying asphalt of the road and the clouds had begun to disperse, showing off the full white moon shining down upon them. The roar of the motorcycle was mainly silent, having a noise reduction system over the engine for the peace of neighbors and the owners alike, and the wheels perfectly rolled along the blackness of the night, but for the two riders moving towards their destination, it was simply a nice night to be out.

Sakura herself felt the coolness of the moisturized wind on her exposed thighs, her skirt flipping up and exposing herself to the nonexistent traffic on the well-lit streets. And yet even with the cold of the night wind, Sakura's thighs and lower extremities were pulsating with a great warmness that spread throughout her body as her legs clenched around the warm metal and the body before her.

The female teen breathed inside the helmet, hearing her own breath against the visor and as Naruto sped up a bit, her adrenaline spiked and she let out a laugh or two at the sensation at travelling so fast and feeling the wind in her bound hair. Naruto made a motion with his head towards the right and as he turned, Sakura gulped back her faltering hesitation and leaned forward, letting her personal walls be taken down as she wrapped her arms even tighter against his waist, her fingers grazing against the hidden assets of his abs. It took a lot of balance and control to ride with such precision, and Naruto had trained his body for this.

Sakura pressed a button on her visor as Naruto slowed down onto a street with a lower speed limit and the helmet slid into itself, sliding into compartments around her neck until it formed a band or collar of sorts in which she could keep it on hand in case she needed it later. It was a newer technology that had instantly been applied to many applications to make bulky items smaller and more compact, such as the helmet. Sakura felt safe without the helmet anyways, and the way her hair whipped out behind her was extraordinary, but that was not why she did it as she pushed her nose into Naruto's shoulder, her nose breathing in whatever of his scent was there on his jacket.

 **OKAY!...She was officially a pervert** , smelling the boy she liked and had feelings for who smelled of ramen and seafood. She was truly so close and yet Sakura was risking everything as she cuddled closer into him. Naruto readjusted but he didn't move her away. In fact, since her hands encircled him more comfortably, Sakura smiled at the thought that Naruto was enjoying this as much as she was, with her little toothy smile and reddened cheeks.

Sakura felt her loins shiver and cursed herself mentally. Her mind wrapped around this boy and left nothing else to even think about, like the side streets she should be memorizing to know how to get back home. He was attractive and Sakura was sure of that, but Sakura knew somewhere in her head that she couldn't let herself be won over so easily to someone with an attractive outward appearance. Her mother's friends had married for looks and she had heard of the failed marriages and flings because of that from her mother, and so she would try, try **really hard** , to not fall for looks alone.

She had to think and believe that Naruto didn't simply like and get with girls who swooned over him so fast and Sakura liked him **A lot!** But really when all was said and done, she didn't really know Naruto just yet, and he didn't truly know Sakura. They had only truly met and talked for the better part of twelve hours of even knowing for sure that the other existed. Without knowledge, there is no power of the heart. Only desire…..and Sakura could easily feel the soothing vibrations of desire between her legs as the motorcycle sped ahead, telling her to abandon her morals and just let Naruto have his way with her. And you know what? She was so tempted to give in to them! Why, if Naruto so much as used flattery on her, she wouldn't know what to do with him!

Naruto turned another corner onto a main street and slowed down even further as they moved behind an Asian couple heading nowhere when Naruto decided to try to talk to her through the visor.

"What?" Sakura asked as she spoke loudly into the whipping air and watched as Naruto touched his neck, where the collar was. Sakura nodded as she understood and pressed the button on her neck as the helmet fully covered her face once more.

"Hey um, Sakura?" Naruto's voice sounded out through a tiny microphone and speaker system built into the helmet. Sakura smiled at the ingenuity of such a device and answered him.

"Yeah?"

"You are really pretty...Naruto paused as he no doubt felt Sakura shift in a brief lack of confidence. "You know that, right?"

"Where is this coming from? I mean, w-what do you mean?" Sakura asked as she looked around them, distancing herself from the conversation. "I'm not like Ino or the cool kids, who have the perfect figure that I Wish I had."

"No, you're not." Naruto spoke negatively before he turned his head a bit and the visor parted to show his cerulean eye that stared directly at hers. Sakura blushed behind her visor knowing that even though he couldn't see either of her eyes, they both knew that their eyes were locked onto the others.

"But?..." Sakura asked, hoping that he had more to say.

"But how you dress is like a cuteness factor of twelve." Naruto's eyes smiled, helping her to image his teeth showing back at her.

Sakura shifted in her seat, her pelvis flaring up at the comment as her cheeks reddened to a desperate white. Why was he flirting with her like this? He was pulling on her heartstrings without even trying, wasn't he? Was he **Trying** to make her pull him into a room and have her way with him?! Not that she would actually do that, but her stupid hormones were slowly melting her genius mind into a glob of sexual innuendos.

"Really? Isn't twelve a little high above the scale?" Sakura asked, diverting to the ideal numbers of 0-10.

"No, it's not. In fact, it suits you perfectly." Naruto nodded as his visor closed and he signaled to pass the Asian couple, who freaked and swerved wildly. "Ino probably likes dressing you that way."

Sakura giggled meekly, but the sounded amplified in Naruto's ears. "Yeah, I'm like her life-size doll…but really Naruto…how would You dress me?" Sakura asked, her eyes turning cloudy as her voice whispered sweet seduction through the electric cords and wires into Naruto's ears.

Naruto chuckled though and kept his posture for the moment, thought his lower appendage was tearing at his concentration. He could not afford to get a hard on right now and risk hurting the girl behind him. "Y-you're rather flirty tonight." His voice resounded between the two of them.

Sakura sighed and leaned into Naruto's back, hearing how nervous he sounded. He sounded as shy as she was, and she liked that in a guy. **Damn. Add that to his attractive scoreboard**. "Don't know why. I mean…I'm only next to the MVP of today's game, with my practically exposed chest held tightly against his back. Could that have anything to do with it?" Sakura smiled knowingly.

The motorcycle swerved a bit and Naruto cursed before he laughed it off. "M-maybe a bit." The pair continued on in silence before they suddenly slowed and Naruto pulled along the curb before stopping the motorcycle outright. "Hey um Sakura?"

Sakura threw Naruto a tilt through the helmet as he turned towards her and his helmet became a neck band, and Sakura pressed her button as it did the same. Naruto's eyes were shifting everywhere, and his pulse was elevated against her body so he was nervous about whatever he wanted to ask of her. Sakura braced herself accordingly. "What's up?"

"B-before we get to the house, um….I have to tell you that I lied to you a bit. I mean…I know I said that I usually hang around and I'm close to the wall and all when I was asking you to the party this afternoon, but people do tend to talk to me. They might…say hi to you."

Sakura sensed something more than this and pressed for more information. She didn't want to be around a boy she liked who would keep secrets from her. "….And?"

"Well, I know you're shy and," Naruto tilted his head a bit, moving into deeper territory, "we're not dating, but Sakura…we're showing up together. Rumors spread really fast and some might make it bad for you."

"How do you mean Naruto?"

"Well, I did just have a break up with my ex a few weeks ago and um….Look Sakura!"Naruto bit his tongue and rolled his head as his face swelled in red. "I just don't want everyone to see you as a rebound girl or anything like that."

For Sakura, who had grown up on expectations and high standards, made her heart pause. She was always the best at everything. She walked perfectly straight. Her music was unparalleled in the world. Yet this simple act of trying to keep her reputation in the nice category singed the deal for her. Sakura's heart swelled for the boy before her and she smiled brightly for him, her voice shaky to keep herself in check...at least for now. "Naruto, this is just a date as friends. We are coming together because we feel attracted to the other and want to learn more about each other. We're not even close enough to be dating yet, so why bother worrying about something that hasn't happened yet." Sakura assured him, though both heard the word _**YET**_ ring very loudly in their ears.

Sakura grew a little shy at her many words to Naruto. "Look Naruto, we can admit to each other that we want to know more, and this is a good chance to see from another's viewpoint. How we'll react, how people may see us. But, Naruto, I've never cared too much for high school standings in the past, so don't worry about me. I'll live with it."

"...I suppose that's okay then." Naruto shrugged his shoulders but Sakura pushed him forward playfully and Naruto looked to see her grinning almost angelically.

"Come on then. Ino will flip to see me there, and in this outfit, I'm sure she'll squeal like a pig."

Naruto smiled as the helmets slid back into place and the amplification of his voice reverberated in their ears. "Now for that, I've got to see." And so Naruto signaled to the left before he got back in the lane and drove to the destination of the house in mind for the party itself.

* * *

 **-Think-Mamma Mia (Who's that Girl?)**

In a three story house and mansion, loud music blared throughout the architecture and through the walls like they were butter and see through jello. Girls walked around in short black dresses that barely covered their assets as guys chased their skirts, red plastic cups in most of everyone's hands. Curtains were drawn back in the stone outer walls and a mixture of differing colors shifted into the light spectrum along the first floor as couples danced and gyrated against one another's bodies. It was truly a party that was in full swing.

In the backyard, boys stared around from the pool of water as girls stripped off their tiny dresses, showing their underwear or lack thereof before jumping into the hot and soapy pool for the night that covered them well enough. Off to the side, kegs stood on stilts as college students came in and began to suck down the yellow liquids.

In the front yard and to the street, cars were parked everywhere along the two hundred yards of lawn, digging into the hardening grass, and kicking up dirt all over the well maintained sea of grass. The driveway lit up with more lights as a gentle hum sounded as a motorcycle turned into the lane, and girls and guys alike turned to see the most valuable player of the day make his nightly entry.

Only Naruto had this type of motorcycle and the girls all saw tonight as a chance in a long while to get inside his pants. After all, sleeping with him would be moving much higher up the social ladder and girls would brag and talk for years about landing such a stud. Guys looked at Naruto's approaching figure and nodded to themselves, knowing that as Naruto rejected these girls, they would be that much easier to pick up and take home. He was like their unknown wingman and more than ten guys would usually get laid thanks to Naruto's stubborn virginity card. He turned down juniors and seniors, and they would gladly accept those hot messes.

As the black motorcycle edged closer and slowed down, a table of ten people sat down and readied themselves for the above actions. The girls did a check of their makeup as guys thought up pickup lines. There were seven girls and only three guys, so maybe they could get some three-ways going. Everyone was drunk anyways so their sense of morals and thought processes were upside down by now.

But as Naruto pulled off to the side closest to the doorstep, eyes widened as a small, lithe figure appeared on his back, clutching him close as her black leggings clung to his hips. All eyes cast the attractive girl a second and then a third attentive glance as her creamy white skin showed off her toned legs, before the skirt slid back up as the engine cut out and her shorts underneath showed clearly.

The girl slid off the back of the bike, her pelvis sliding over the bump sensuously as the shorts pulled tight, her ass framing a tight hot body that should be leaned over and spanked. And the girl's top did nothing but pull her breasts out and did them proud as it showed them off as well defined as the top moved around the moderately sized orbs, a little on the smaller side, but firm and sensuous.

The girl fidgeted with her hands behind her back, her fingers squeezing against each other from the table's viewpoint as Naruto stepped off the motorcycle and the two moved closer to talk, the girl's see through mesh giving guy aches between their legs and girls' eyes glimmer in envy for not thinking to try something like that. This girl had it all but who was she? She definitely wasn't from school, because all of the known hot girls were inside right now. Was she from out of town? No one had ever seen her before in this social life.

"Who is that girl with Naruto?"

"I don't know, but that girl definitely has a fashion sense."

"She is so hot!"

"But really! Naruto's rebounding already?"

"Can you blame him, though? His ex screwed everyone, and look at her! I'd rebound with her."

"I wish I had a body like hers, then maybe my boyfriend would stare at me!" A girl said annoyed at the boy beside her.

"Come on sweetie! I'm all yours, but most guys would kill just to rebound with that sexy model there. Oh look! She's taking off the helmet!"

Eyes narrowed as heads moved forward as the helmeted girl reached up and tapped the button, and the white skin and the emerald of her eyes showed clearly until the back slid back and glossy pink hair fell out in a messy braid behind her. Eyes bulged and throats ran as dry as deserts as girls openly gawked at this girl and boys licked their chops at the sudden change of scenery.

"Isn't that…Haruno?"

"Seriously? The freak?!"

"Oh my god!"

"Damn, I can't believe that she was hiding herself under those sweaters of hers."

"Damn…How I'd like to grope those tits. They're all perky and supple! You can practically see them!"

"She's sex on those long legs of hers."

Then the voices stalled again as Sakura laughed aloud, a cute giggling fit, and stepped closer before her arms opened up the same time as Naruto and hugged him close to herself. "Wait a minute!" A girl at the table stood up, her eyes moving into confusion. "This can't be. Are they….together?"

"You mean…together together?"

"But! When did-…"

"When did Naruto get together with Sakura?"

"Hey! I saw them at the game today!"

"Yeah! I saw her near the stands talking with Naruto after the game!"

"What is going on?" Girls asked each other in rapid manner as the guys around them prepared themselves. These girls' plans were ruined, but they would want to salvage it, and these guys thanked Naruto for hopefully an earlier than expected trip to the bedrooms.

* * *

As these conversations and thoughts swirled all over the lawn and front porch, Sakura and Naruto ended their hug near the stone steps towards the house itself. Sakura blushed as she backed off, letting her arms drop from around his neck. She liked hugging him as a thanks for picking her up, but a rather naughty thought made her question whether she truly only wanted hugs for doing things for him or if deep inside, she was selfish and just wanted to feel his skin against hers.

Sakura rolled her eyes at herself and her hormonal thoughts as she turned towards the house, skipping up the steps while holding her skirt down and blushed deep as eyes traversed in her direction and back to their owner's friends. All over the lawn were whispers that Sakura could hear and her body tensed up unconsciously. Her fingers were suddenly dry, and eyes leered directly at her assets, making her grew extremely nervous for ever thinking that she could pull off a skirt that made Ino's ass stick out and her chest float above the top line. On Sakura, It was worse, and she was feeling herself caving into the pressure of the social world-

 **This was ridiculous!** She could appear at the head of an orchestra and lead them for hours, but a little bit of youthful peer pressure and she was as straight as a stick ramrodded into the ground, bashed into the hard earth by a sledgehammer, and about to be burned at the stake! She had honestly lied to Naruto about what people thought of her; she did care! But it wasn't for what they said as much as just looking at her, and making her ever analyzing eyes use their gazes as information to tell her what she should change about her own appearance-

"-I suppose we caught everyone's attention, huh?" Naruto's voice whispered into her ear as he made his own way up the steps, and suddenly without thinking, Sakura giggled nervously, laughing and shaking before biting her lip to silence her anxiousness and quell her body from making any foolish moves. And she would have congradulated herself, but Naruto was too observant of her mood. "You seem jumpy all of a sudden, Sakura. Are you okay?"

Sakura gulped and nodded, but her hands told another story as her feet shuffled to the side and her hands reached over and gripped Naruto's bicep like a lifeline for her to stay afloat in turbulent waters, as her eyes widened in fear. "Y-you won't leave my side right?"

Naruto shook his head smiling, though he wished to scream as Sakura's fingernails gripped deep into his skin. No, I'll s-stay beside you for the entire night if that's what you want me to."

"Please do." Sakura smiled back at him and they walked forward through the gossiping students. Naruto waited for Sakura to shyly wave back to one of the other girls to gulp back his own anxiety. He was supposed to treat this night as if they were just friends, but his own hormones were as active as any part of a teenage male's brain. His peripheral vision saw the other guys looming over Sakura's body with their eyes and he hated that. **She was His!**

Naruto breathed out to control his inner demon. He couldn't get possessive just yet. They could do this…'friendship'…for at least a month-two-no-maybe three! For he was hopeful when her words and actions so far sounded like she was interested in him. And then when everything cooled down with his past relationship and they knew another better, he'd asked her out and she'd either say yes or no and that would be the end of it. He had a plan about how to go about it. People wouldn't see her as taking advantage of him, and they wouldn't see her as just a rebound, and Naruto was fine with that set of goals in the list in his head.

He knew that people had sex after first dates, but they rarely lasted, and he had pined for this girl all summer when his past relationship was going down the drain, so he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect, but this outfit that she was wearing; **it was both conservative and liberal, cute and sexy** , and Sakura looked like both a shy, romantic and a hot, aggressive woman who got what she wanted. Naruto was hopeful that she was all of these things.

As they passed the table on the porch, one of the guys smiled to him and made a symbol to pop Sakura's cherry, and Naruto blushed and pushed on ahead, leading Sakura further inside in the hopes that it would be quiet in here and that everyone would be distracted by all the other girls dressed in even sluttier and exposing outfits than what Sakura was wearing... **not that Sakura was Slutty! She was Hot!** However, as they walked inside, the music had stopped to change to the next disk, and the hostess Lisa and her posse of cheerleaders screamed in delight as Naruto walked in, as they always did for all of the sophomores as per tradition, and people turned to them.

Sakura and Naruto paused in the doorway, and each gulped nervously before Lisa stepped forward and smiled at Sakura. "You look absolutely delicious Sakura! I'm so glad you could make it! Doesn't she look scrumptious, girls?!"

"UH-huh!" The girls chorused but so did a third of the room and Naruto knew that Lisa's words had sexual intonations all over what she said, but Sakura didn't and she smiled and nodded along like an innocent bystander with the girl before her, the pink head thinking that Lisa was hoping to mend fences from earlier in the year, but since she nodded, it only served to help to make the assumption that Sakura wanted to….um-….Naruto shook his head. Bad thoughts again.

The next disk began to play and people turned back to dancing and talking with their friends and dates, but the whispers and words around the room echoed with Naruto and Sakura's names being floated all around.

"Sakura!" A voice screamed off to the right side of the house and suddenly people ooffed and complained as a sophomore with platinum blonde hair in a ponytail on her right side raced out like in a racing of the bulls and pulled along a boy their age towards the young couple. Naruto and Sakura both blushed at Ino's risqué attire of a tight gold and purple dress that moved from her shoulders and wrapped tightly round her breasts before sliding down to her hips, and stopped there, not fully covering her purple panties or the lower half of her ass.

"Sakura! You came!" Ino screamed again like a little girl welcoming their favorite grandmother and jumped into her friend who was a welcome sight for Sakura as she hugged her best friend back, her red top and Ino's exposed breasts colliding in a mass of flesh and cloth that bulged and moved in a fight for dominance. Naruto looked away quickly, holding his face and faked a running nose.

Other boys were not lucky enough as they openly stared on as the girls continued to giggle and hug and for most of these boys, girls slapped their cheeks, leaving red marks, and calling them perverts and giving them hell for even looking at anyone other than their rightful girlfriends, and though they did, the girls themselves wore red marks on their own cheeks, pulsating out from the inside.

Sakura finally backed off as the four teens stepped out of the entryway as another group entered the house, and Ino swayed on her feet, her cheeks in a heavy blush of intoxication and she smiled as her glazed over eyes blinked erratically. Ino's hand pulled on the boy's shirt next to her before grabbing his hand and held it to her thigh.

"I'm so glad you're here, Sakura. Oh! Naruto! You brought her? I suppose it's alrighttt thwen twhat you ditched me for that hot stud." Ino giggled to herself and swayed over to Sakura's ear. "This is Sssshawn." She spoke aloud before trying to whisper but failed as she spoke in a loud way. "I'm sssooo gonna fuck him tonight! He has a great big-"

"Now Ino-Chan! Please!" Shawn blushed and looked to Sakura who smiled back at him. Shawn was on the debate team but also did roller hockey. He was both a nerd like Ino liked, but a strong team player. He'd treat her well tonight.

"Hahahahaha!" Ino giggled and pulled Shawn away into the swirling mass of bodies in the living room. She had just run off when Sakura smiled back to Naruto.

"She's funny when she's drunk, isn't she?" Sakura giggled as she had never seen Ino behave like this around her. It caused a slight remembrance to her father, but in the right amounts, it made Ino feel free and happy in Sakura's eyes.

Naruto saw the sadness begin to enter in Sakura's eyes, but the smile called to happier memories and he didn't want to get too deep too fast, so he started off by answering her question. "Pretty much. You know, she tried to strip naked last year for Halloween and called it a costume."

"No way!" Sakura gasped, sputtering out a laugh at the image of people trying to help keep Ino's clothes on her when they really wanted them off.

"Way. Come on. There's a spot near the wall."

Sakura giggled as she was dragged by Naruto towards the area he had pointed out and her eyes fell back upon the interlaced hands and fingers that connected them. If Naruto did in fact like her, would he ask her out to be his girlfriend after tonight? Sakura smiled and continued to be pulled along until they hit the wall and leaned back and sighed. She'd just enjoy this feeling for now and let him do the leading.

"So?..." Naruto sounded five minutes later, pure agitation in his voice, "do you like parties?"

Sakura giggled to herself, as her eyes analyzed the room and what people were doing. Naruto was trying to end this awkward mood between them, as their hands were still interlaced, but they refused to make eye contact as they did so. She was thankful towards him for breaking the ever thick ice.

"I used to. I mean, I used to go to parties all of the time, but they were for grown ups. I mean, I still like a cozy get together if you know what I mean, but not exactly like this. I mean, those boys just shoved another into that table and broke it and they're laughing it off. I'm not. I mean, that table represents someone's paycheck, passion, a desire to make and have it. Why destroy it like idiots?"

"Well everyone is pretty drunk."

"And there's no parents to right their wrongs. They're not supposed to be drinking. It kills the brain cells and makes people dependent and lazy." Sakura's mood dampered as she stared rapidly around the room.

"You're all about staying smart…"

"And doing the logical things. I mean, little sips and at dinner, maybe one will be okay, once you're old enough, but now is the worst time as you need all the cells you can get."

"Well, I can agree with you on that. I'm not a very smart person when I'm drunk."

Sakura smiled coyly at him and jested. "You mean you're actually smart at all?"

"…Ouch." Naruto smiled back and just like that, the awkwardness lifted and Sakura blushed as Naruto edged closer, his body more than covering her from view as she pulled their intertwined hands behind her back, as if he was holding her waist, and she blushed at even doing such a small gesture.

"You know Naruto, I'm sorry about this afternoon, chickening out on what I wanted for a favor."

"What Did you want?"

"To…get to know you really, and I mean really Really know you. It sounds weird, but my mind's been on you lately." Sakura bite her lip, stopping herself from spilling her guts out to Naruto.

"Go on. Naruto smiled toothily and Sakura dry chuckled and shook her hair out of her eyes.

"I know. I know. I don't do this sort of thing, but the logical thing to do is to change myself to match you, and you're so outgoing and friendly that I can't help but want to be the same as you. I want to know all of your secrets and have you know all of mine."

"….That's deep Sakura." Naruto smiled as he stepped even closer, and Sakura realized that Naruto was indeed taller than her physically and her toes wiggled, wanting to boost her up till her lips grazed his. Her heels began to ascend as Naruto bent lower, his eyes closing as hers moved to do the same. This was it.

…

….

…

"Naruto! Buddy! There's our all-star!" A guy shouted loudly and Sakura tripped over her unbalanced toes, falling down to hit Naruto's chin with her hard head instead. The two teens hissed and held their aching bones and as Sakura watched, Naruto quickly recovered and greeted his friend as they were joined by four others.

As Naruto spoke casually to them, Sakura blushed and looked everywhere, but she was against the wall with Naruto's body nearing pushing her towards him, and the five others were in a circle around them, trapping her inside. Sakura's nerves were obviously haywire as her adrenaline still seeped into her pulsating heart and mind, and she cursed her rotten luck.

"Sakura….Sakura!" Naruto practically yelled into Sakura's ear and shook her exposed shoulder, as Sakura jerked out of her thoughts and look quizzically at him as his eyes showed concern for her well-being. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just had something to think about." Sakura blushed and heard the three girls in the circle giggle and had the feeling that they knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Well, I asked you if you wanted something to drink. Soda?"

"W-water should do."

"Great. I'll be right back, okay?" Naruto replied more than asked before he slipped out of her grasp before she could utter another word and slipped around the circle. Sakura cursed him inside her head for doing the one thing she didn't want him to do! Now, the others looked to her, and she did her best not to look like a goldfish or faint from the nerves.

"So…Sakura….what are you into?"

"Um…Music and Science mostly."

"Interesting fields, though what do I know? I'm doing Business next year." The boy stated and Sakura realized that most of the group were all juniors and seniors.

"Hey Sakura? Aren't you in my History class with Sarutobi-San?" A girl asked, helping Sakura out through the awkwardness.

"Hai."

"And in my English class with Kurenai-San?" Another girl asked, and Sakura was glad that Naruto had supportive friends like these.

"H-hai."

"Wow. You're pretty and smart then. Not too many of those." The boy laughed as the girl beside him hit his head. "Except you, princess! Princesses!"

The girls smiled to Sakura and for the first time tonight, she saw them not staring at her womanly assets. "So Sakura…please clear something up for us; are you dating Naruto now?"

"Dating? N-no! Um…well this is a date but um…it's not?" Sakura ended the sentence, sounding more confused at her lame response, and with the lack of a definite answer.

The girls nodded to each other and smiled towards her. "We thought so. Naruto doing something so reckless though is in his nature. But Sakura, you like Naruto, yes?"

Sakura blushed intensely and saw them all smile knowing at her, and bowed her head a bit. "P-please don't tell him. I want him to figure it out."

"Oh! He's pretty dense on seeing feelings, so you might as well tell him. Turn this date into something wonderful to remember him by." The third girl spoke then, and Sakura's lip jittered. Naruto made good friends.

"I-I'll try. Thanks um…"

"Alice."

"Thanks, everyone."

"So! What did I miss?" Naruto spoke up, sliding back to Sakura's side as if it was his rightful place and passed her a bottle of ice water right into her hand, and as their fingers touched, they both froze before Alice spoke up.

"Well! We need to get together some time Naruto. We'll let you get back to your bonding time with Sakura. You know….you two make a cute couple." Alice smiled as the rest of the group of friends giggled and moved off while the two stayed stock still before leaning back and looking around themselves, the condensation of the liquefied ice falling upon their fingers.

Sakura slowly unsnapped the cap of the bottle and Naruto followed suit, before Sakura raised her glass to his, and at his confused smile, smiled brighter. "Let's cheers to the rest of the night being a time that we remember forever."

"Cheers." Naruto spoke evenly as small droplets shimmered in the water as the two collided together and each took a good sized sip, dropping the water inside by an inch or two, until that first line showed up along the sides.

Sakura hmmed happily at the taste of the water. She had never tasted ice cold water from a bottle before, being from the Mist and all where water was everywhere, but the minerals that they put in these bottles tasted funny, and yet hot down her throat, as if they burned a bit. Sakura quickly swigged another gulp down and smiled at Naruto who looked through the bottle funnily. After a few minutes and more sips, Sakura giggled beyond her control and stepped closer, her leg turning into a bit of a dead leg as she did so.

"This water's pretty tasty."

"It's weird but yeah it is. It doesn't usually taste like this." Naruto looked closer and sighed at the label. "Oh, its flavored water, that's why I hate this stuff."

"Oh….I d-doubt you truly hate anything." Sakura hiccupped for a second and Naruto smiled back lazily taking another sip. Sakura nodded and looked out, leaning into Naruto's outstretched arm as he caressed her far shoulder, and she smiled. He had to know what he was doing to her, and her entire body was turning hot as she sipped some more, almost downing it completely. Man, she was thirsty…was it hot in here?

Sakura's eyes fazed in and out for a second and she narrowed her vision towards the moving masses in front of her. As her brain refocused, it zeroed in on her best friend and Sakura's mouth switched to a wanton smile as she saw Ino slide down Shawn's stomach, grazing her exposed ass against his member as a boy in front pressed against her breasts, caressing them as he passed the sides of her face, before moving in to steal a kiss.

Sakura breathed heavier, as she watched as Ino openly let the boy fondle her breasts as she took the time to caress his hardening member that pressed between her legs, and closed her own exposed legs in response. What Ino was doing and allowing to be done…Sakura wanted to try that but…it was so damn sexual! Sakura would no doubt pass out from trying something like that.

A twinge of a headache hit at Sakura's temple, but she ignored it, as she heard Naruto begin speaking to her. "Would you like to dance, Sakura?"

"Oh…n-no, I'm terrible at dancing. I barely know how to ballroom dance."

"Don't worry. I took dance lessons when I was ten. I'll help you along. Come on." Naruto began as he pulled on Sakura's arm, but she pulled back for an excuse.

"B-but the drinks! Never put down the drink where alcohol is present! My mom says that."

"Then we'll finish them." Naruto smiled as he downed his and in a fit of liquid courage Sakura thought what the heck and downed the rest of hers as it burned down her throat and threw it twenty feet and it rimmed the trash can before sinking inside. Sakura turned to smile coyly at Naruto but he just kept dragging Sakura toward the edge of the dancing masses.

"No! Really Naruto! I c-c-can't! I mean just having so much skin touching and doing so many lewd things-"

"What? Naruto looked around and followed Sakura's eyes until he saw what Ino was doing and shook his head before he grabbed her chin a bit forcefully and turned it towards another couple slowly dancing to the music. "Like that."

"Oh…OHH!" Sakura began freak before Naruto looked back and cringed as the couple kissed and started to lift their clothes off before speeding towards a random place in the wall as they began to get ready for sex.

"Okay bad example." Naruto rushed out as Sakura looked too tense and he wanted her calm and happy. "Here!" Naruto spoke before he gripped Sakura's arms and pulled them up and around his neck. Sakura smiled at him as he placed his hands at her waist, but smiled brighter as the world seeped away and they began to sway back and forth, and Sakura's fingers played with the fringes of his golden hair as his own fingers grasped at the soft smooth skin underneath the waist band of her skirt.

"Sorry about running into you." Naruto confided in her as romantic music began to play after a few minutes, but Sakura smiled at him and shook her head.

"You can rrr-un into me anytime you want." Sakura's eyes looked up at his lips, leaning closer and closer to his body. Naruto smiled as her voice got lower and sexier as her breasts pressed against him.

"I'll do that." Naruto whispered before he leaned down until his flesh touched hers and they were nose to nose and their hands moved across the other's bodies. Sakura mewled a bit as Naruto's hands fiddled with the edge of her bra strap through the mesh, before he slipped down to cup the two cheeks of what was exposed of her ass.

"Oh!" Sakura mewled and leaned closer. "You are such a naughty, naughty boy."

"Not much more than you," Naruto echoed as Sakura's own hands moved to grip his collar as her pelvis slid along his upper thigh, giggling as Naruto's member rose up to prove that its owner was truly a man.

Sakura and Naruto wondered half in their minds how they were able to do this, but the other half was focusing on the pleasure signals they were receiving and how much their bodies fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. Sakura's eyes though burned with being open for so long, and Sakura broke off from Naruto and his gravity defying hair to yawn and rubbed her eyes sluggishly.

"I'm tired."

Naruto smiled at her cute sleepy face and looked at the wall where a clock stood to show the time. "Well, it is midnight."

"Is there a bed to sleep in?" Sakura asked, smacking her jaw before leaning into his neck, trapping Naruto's mind as her tongue slipped up to caress the sweat of his skin. She heard the hollowness of his breath along her ear and her face broke into a smile that promised lust and affair, but neither were thinking clearly as Naruto composed himself.

"U-upstairs."

"Let's go." Sakura giggled as Naruto stepped to the side and slid between the masses, pulling a giggling girl behind him as they moved to the staircase that led to the next two floors. As they made their way however, eyes with red cups in their hands turned to watch either side of the couple with keen interest as they moved rather slowly, as for every other step they took, they would stop to rub noses along the other or against hair and neck.

At the bottom of the second set of stairs, Sakura took the lead step up and pulled him along, Naruto laughing quietly at her actions, his own mind wrapped in a drunken stupor of the events around him. There was the giggling Sakura in front of him, leading him to a bedroom, and two half Sakura's to either side of her, motioning him forward with movements of their fingers.

The music kept playing down below, but the mood slowed as girls leaned over one another around the corner as Sakura pulled Naruto up the second flight to the third floor, and out of view, wondering what Naruto was doing with this girl who was a gorgeous nobody and who had to be a rebound. Surely, he had hurt his heart and now didn't care who he was with, but Damn! He had good tastes!

Naruto and Sakura passed onto the third floor, passing drug addicts and sex on the walls as they made their way to their destination, unknowing that a small group of eyes stayed with them. Naruto made to turn the corner as Sakura stopped and pulled on his hand, and he pressed his body against Sakura's, his hands to either side of her head, brushing at her bangs as she cupped his cheeks as her thumbs grazed over his lips.

"I've dreamed about you kissing me for months, you know?" Sakura uttered, her eyes moving all around her as she smiled and nudged her tongue out to slip along the edge of his lip, and Naruto's eyes dilated right then and there.

"Shall I?" Naruto whispered quickly, but didn't wait before he leaned forward all the way, kissing Sakura with fervor and passion, and he leaned forward as she moaned in submission and kissed back. But all too soon it was over as Naruto held her head to the wall and smiled at her. "I've been wondering how you tasted on your lips."

"I have another set you know?" Sakura winked before Naruto blushed as red as blood as Sakura cracked up. "Besides, that kiiissss…that was sloppy!" Sakura giggled madly as she leaned into Naruto's shirt to cover her laughter. Naruto nodded to himself, before his collar grew tight as Sakura's hand took a sudden firm hold of his shirt.

"This! I **s a kiss**!" Sakura whispered back before she leaned forward and Naruto was too eager to please as his tongue slipped out, but Sakura had the same idea and the tongues melded together as they both moaned into the other's soundless mouths. The kiss was still sloppy though as they parted, saliva trickled down their chins as they raced around the corner and quickly opened and closed the door behind them.

Teens who had taken pictures of the two kissing were stunned by the sudden dash to the bedroom, and they quickly snuck next to the door and at the door, two boys and a girl gasped and whispered back to the rest of the group as the sounds of squeaks were heard as the two fell upon the bed.

Sakura's voice mewled from the other side. "Naruto!"

"What do you nneedd, Sakura?"

"Oh put me on it. No…not like that," Sakura whimpered.

"You want to jump on it?"

"Of course. Oh! Hard!" Sakura's muffled voice yelled out as the group on the side of the door blushed at the girl's cry of pain. It must have been her first time, assuredly, as Naruto wouldn't want to get with a girl of experience before he was experienced as well, right?

Muffles were heard, too shallow to be heard before Sakura mewled. "Why don't I help you make it soft, Naruto?"

"...Sakura, you don't have to help."

Soft grunts were heard by both parties before Sakura's voice rung out as bodies sounded on the floor. "Oh Naruto!" A minute passed as heavy breathing was heard and slowly the springs on the bed came back to life. "Oh Naruto…Cover me in it!"

"Here it comes, Sakura!"

"Ah!...So refreshing!...Thank you Naruto for the great night."

"Have a good night, Sakura."

"I have…with you."

Silence sounded inside the room before a soft snoring was heard as everyone walked away with wide eyes. **Holy mother! Did they just have sex in Liz's Room?!**

* * *

 **(A few minutes earlier)**

Naruto smiled as he shut the door and looked back to smile as Sakura muttered wee! Before she jumped into the air and landed on the squeaky bed. "Ah!" Sakura groaned and sniffled happily in a playful voice towards Naruto. "Naruto, it's so hard."

"Would you like me to make it softer?"

"Well, I can help."

"You don't have to, Sakura." Naruto shook his head and made his way to the closet, before pulling out another blanket. Soon though he turned around to see Sakura smiling dumbly at him.

"But I want it. Here, I'll take that." Sakura smiled and grabbed the fringes of the blanket, but Naruto held on.

"Sakura, I said I got it."

"No, don't pull it away!" Sakura complained. "I can take it all!"

"Fine!" Naruto replied and let go, but Sakura had been pulling on it too hard and suddenly she went flying back to the side of the bed, her feet sliding along the wood as a loud bump sounded as she hit the dresser and floor below.

"Ow!"

Naruto cursed himself and bent down to rub Sakura's head, but she was acting childish and decided to breathe heavily into Naruto' ear, and so he did the same, the two blowing air at the other as they slowly made their way onto the bed. Sakura smiled as she laid down, and Naruto unfolded the blanket and Sakura smiled to him.

"Oh Naruto will you cover me in it?"

"Here it comes!" Naruto spoke as he grunted and threw the blanket up in the air, before it draped over Sakura comfortably. Naruto moved to the side where Sakura was and kissed her forehead before she pulled him over him and giggled before scooting next to him, snuggling in beside him.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Alright. But I hope you had a great night, Sakura."

"I did….with you." Sakura smiled and snuggled closer, as Naruto leaned over her head and held her in place before the two nodded off to sleep from such a busy day.

* * *

 **(1 Hour Later)**

An hour later, a young brunette dizzily leaned against her date for the night and let him lead her upstairs. The girl's bright blue eyes were common in her family as Liz leaned forward and sucked face with her future fuck for the night as they finished staggering up the stairs. She didn't even remember this boy's name, but she knew she would find out in the morning when she wasn't drop dead drunk.

A tattoo lay on her arm, golden with the leaf of the cheer squad and Liz knew that she would be the head cheerleader, not her other friends on the team. She wanted it, as much as she wanted this boy's member deep inside her tonight. The boy turned towards the right door and Liz was sober enough to stop him from turning the knob.

"Not that room!" Liz smiled dizzily. "Ino's in there! We can use my room." Liz assured him. Ino always used that room with Liz's permission. After all, it was her older sister's room, or it was, before she died a few years ago now. She wasn't too popular and killed herself. Liz wanted to hate her sister but she couldn't and so when she came to high school, she became friends with the one person that always came by to check up on her...Layla-Sempai.

Liz sucked the boy's lower lip, and leaned back into her door, her hand twisting behind her to push the lever down as it opened. Liz and the boy moved closer as she closed her eyes. So much had happened at this party and now she would finally have sex after a week of hard training.

Liz opened her eyes to take off her top when she saw it. Two teenagers inside her very bedroom and under her own blankets on her own bed! The blankets covered them up until their necks, but she could see the telltale signs of Ino's weird friend's pink hair and the baseball player Naruto, snuggling closer like a couple after-

 **WTF!** Liz whispered and the boy looked over and cursed as he backed off. Liz was honestly shocked at the two people 'naked' in her bed. "Oh my god!" Liz blinked her eyes and blinked again before she patted her jeans until she dug inside and pulled out her phone, before she raised it before her and a loud Click sounded. "Come on!" Liz pulled the boy along, closing the door behind them as quietly as possible. She could use her parent's bed for tonight. It wasn't like they did it nowadays anyways, being too depressed for a couple of years now to care about Liz and her social life.

Liz tapped furiously into her phone, and added the picture before clicking her contacts for the entire school and clicked send. And all over the house, small ringtones and buzzers went off and everyone opened them to gasp in surprise and shock.

 **Naruto X Sakura SEX!**

* * *

 **(Mature)**

And inside the first room that Liz had passed, two teens were bouncing on the bed, the boy underneath upon the mattress as a white skinned girl moaned and writhed atop his member. The girl's supple breasts were squeezed by her own hands as she bounced and pumped with her thighs, as sweat slipped down her skin, as she felt her climax nearing and pinched her nipple harder as her other hand pulled at her own hair.

"Oh Shawn!" Ino yelled as she got closer and closer until Shawn grunted as he pulled Ino off and she rubbed her breasts around his cock and squeezed as Shawn moaned and shot his load all over Ino's excited face.

"Oh God! Ino."

"Me next." Ino demanded as they switched positions and Shawn slid inside as Ino in her ecstasy fueled emotions slammed against him. She was so close! So So Close!

"Yes….Yes, Shawn. Oh god you're good…right there…ah…ah! Y-Y-yeah-"

 **(BUZZZZZ)**

"Damn It!" Ino cursed and looked over at her phone lighting up and reached for it, her sweat falling into her eyes as she wiped it away. Ino squealed and closed her legs as Shawn tried to pull back. "D-d-don't pull out yet. I still need my release."

"Alright…Ino-Chan…"

"D-Don't call me that…" Ino whispered sadly" ** _…Only Shika could call her that._** Ino leaned over and grabbed at her phone and saw that it was a massive text about the party. _'Oh, who did what now?_ ' Ino thought as she clicked the open attachment and as the image appeared and filled the screen, Ino's ecstasy stilled and disappeared and she screamed as the alcohol completely left her system.

"WTF?! Sakura!"

* * *

 **AN: Hope this was to your liking. I've had this idea of a high school party for years and now I finally got to write it.**


	13. Confessions Of The Heart

**Reviewers;**

 **Duh Bomb:**

 **(Naruto)I don't know where to take her, she wants to rest, but when I finally kiss her, she says that I'm not the best. Oh jeez she's so warm when she's laying right next to me, can can I get to sleep so soundly when she is all I want to see?**

 **(Sakura) Naruto is so nice to have accepted my call, what would I do except continue to fall? He cares for my thirst, a slop of his tongue, and now he is beside me, and we are together in the tallest of rungs. So close and warm am I already inside, as my mind warps away, and my emotions are all that is left, to notice how my hand is in his, and he has theft.**

 **Remember that Sakura coming from a high class has had stronger things, but she never drinks to remain smart and intelligent. Also, if your friend that you may admire gives you a drink, would you really suspect anything? As for Naruto, he was...distracted :)**

 **St3rfire: I'm glad too that you laughed. I know that this scene has been in a number of movies, but when have they not jumped on the bed instead of just letting social media today make everything romantic and sexy. A picture is worth a thousand words, but with two opposite people from two distinct sections of school life, many more words are provided.**

 **Savemechocolate: ...Oh Boy! I think I have a friend like you. She is easily an alpha female who everyone follows and made our entire group choose various supernatural entities. Now, we have a werewolf, and vampires, but I'm simply...'her brother who she bit when she first learned of her hunger who didn't gain any powers but is simply immortal.' Such interesting thoughts, but I'm sure you'd both get along great. And with media as it is today, people have to know everyone's situation. They just...heard things that they inferred. Add a picture and- THEY HAD SEX! Plenty of those things happened at my school. Also, I'd love to pm you sometime.**

 **Guest: I...an't add Ino like that, mainly because I couldn't imagine that at all. Ino is frisky, but is with 'good' guys she knows, and I never see the way for two guys and a girl, but! I will tell you that Ino could be the dominating character in most situations...make that all situations. She knows what she wants in life.**

 **Czar Joseph: They had it?! Don't infer things, Czar! They just...got together with make outs...and sleeping and cuddling...just go with that for now.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! So I got four more chapters written down over my spring break and feel so relaxed! So here is the next chapter.**

 **AN2: A little note that the second half of this chapter gets spiritual and on my own views of a general Christian family in America. I cannot say that all are like in my story, but I'd like to envision it. So! Just that little note.**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Arc 2: Feeling of the Heart**

 **Chapter 13: Confessions of the Heart**

The morning air was crisp and cold as it floated through the open doors and windows of the three story house, and random teenagers groaned and moved closer to the person on the floor next to them. The rank smell of puke, drugs, and alcohol was in the air as the bathrooms were filled with tons of girls while boys did their own business outside in the surrounding forest.

Up and down the three floors, teens slid along the walls and passed out, their minds pulling at them to shut down and just relax while their bodies rid themselves of the toxin in their bloodstreams. And inside all of the rooms, teens lay atop or below blankets, their clothes thrown about as naked flesh touched flesh. Inside one room were a nice couple while in the next, a mob of cheerleaders lay on the others' stomachs and breasts, all skins in each room filled with dried sweat.

Inside the highest room on the corner was Liz's bedroom and inside there was Sakura and Naruto, sleeping soundly as they had from the heavy partying they had done the night before, but the cold wind still made its way inside, and Sakura's body shivered at the invasive breath of air as she murmured to herself and snuggled closer to the living, breathing heater beside her, but it was too late to save her as her sleeping cycle began to end and wake her up.

Sakura's eyes were blurry as she pulled away and leaned back, and stretched herself wide as her feet arched and pressed against a foot as her arms stretched out to the sides and her nerves shot forth electrons as the back of her palm softly touched the back of clothing. Sakura closed her eyes tighter and smiled as she felt a cheek inside the crook of her neck, and moaned at the good feelings, her mind too foggy in the early morning to know anything besides the fact that she liked the pleasurable feeling.

Sakura's nose came alive as it sniffed a little of the room's aroma and Sakura quickly awoke as her nose wrinkled at the smell and taste of alcohol. Sakura yacked and smacked her lips at the taste and wished for some water, but that was what she had, so why did it taste so bad? Suddenly, Sakura's mind came under heavy fire and her hands draped over her eyes as pain shot into her brain and a full on headache stabbed into the frontal lobe of her mind.

"Owie…." Sakura muttered to herself as she moved her feet and her arms, intent on moving to the bathroom where her aspirin was. But it was only after she remembered of a party of some sort and the fact that she wasn't at home that she stilled when she was sat up on the bed, her feet dangling over, and gasp softly as she felt an open palm glide against her bare stomach. Sakura glanced down and saw that her mesh shirt had risen up and her stomach was exposed, and a masculine hand was ever so softly gliding in a soft circle around her belly button and Sakura's body quivered as she took in the emotions and felt herself relax immediately, before turning over, letting the hand have its way with her lower back and hip as she found the owner beside her.

The hand cupped her side affectionately and Sakura grinned sheepishly at the beautiful sight of Naruto beside her, and by the motions of his eyelids, he was waking up as well. Sakura just sat there, watching him move slowly, as her hand reached over and rubbed his cheek, as a flashy memory came forward to her rubbing it with her own last night. Sakura smiled sleepily as Naruto's eyes opened in a hazy blue and smiled back at her.

"H-hi. " Sakura uttered, before feeling like she needed to explain herself. "….I like watching you sleep." She admitted, opening up her walls to the clear logical but embarrassing truth.

"Hi…And that's creepy." Naruto spoke as they both slowly smiled at the other. She was too attentive sometimes, and that was creepy. It was like now, waking up in bed with someone who you barely knew and staring lovingly at your partner as if you had done a dirty deed and-

Sakura blushed very red as her mind crept back to operational capacity and realized that they had slept together…in the same bed…and only knowing the other for about two real days. Sakura Haruno, a shy genius, had slept with a boy. And yet the images of last night couldn't tell her anything but blur together!

"Um, uh….w-we didn't…right?" Sakura stuttered, shrinking into the sheets as she pulled them up to her body, clenching her thighs together, but her body wasn't racking in pain or pleasure, and her breasts hadn't been tweaked or pulled, but they did feel groped…but Naruto's hand had probably held her close last night after they….did they do it?

Sakura looked ahead as Naruto shook his head in a negative way, and Sakura sighed and she consciously decided to be who she wanted to be and leaned closer into Naruto, and she held her head as a headache began to pound on inside her head with a passion. "I don't remember last night too well, and I have always remembered everything." Sakura moaned into Naruto's unbuttoned dress shirt. Sakura looked down at his shirtless middle and saw the tie between their bodies, but it moved with her instead of him. Sakura's arched her eyebrow as her eyes traced it up, and it was not on his neck, but….around hers. "What happened? My head hurts."

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto finally spoke up. "That's my fault, I think…I think someone spiked the water."

Sakura looked up at him in confusion, her arms not wanting to let go of her heater at all, before she sighed into his neck, her breath making Naruto shiver in her grasp. Did she even know what she was doing to him? Naruto wondered as he hissed inside his head as his blood moved south. "W-what kind of idiot spikes the water?"

Naruto smiled though as he pushed Sakura away, intent on stopping her from feeling him get aroused and yet…for a second, Sakura misunderstood the situation entirely. She got… **emotional. _Did he not like her? What was wrong with her?! Did he not enjoy spending time with her?!_**

"You'd be surprised. A tiny hole and then you fill it with vodka." Naruto spoke directly, and Sakura sighed relieved as he just wanted to talk to her while looking at her. Sakura paused to think about herself and remembered the supposed amount of days in her womanly cycle and cringed. Her period was around this next week. She was going to be emotional, and now she had an experience not easily forgotten.

"I had vodka?" Sakura suddenly asked aloud to herself, as she cocked her head to look at him from another angle, her brain trying to keep up with this erratic demeanor where it had to split its available time with the more emotional side. "The whole bottle?"

"That's highly doubtful, but maybe a shot or two."

"Still. I'm pretty much a lightweight." Sakura added, knowing that her weight and the lack of tolerance were part of what made her sleep so soundly last night.

"Yeah, I can see that." Naruto's voice constricted as eyes eyed Sakura's still sluggish thought patterns, before he caught himself staring at her exposed flesh and coughed. "Um, anyways! It's well…" Naruto stalled as he looked over to see the glowing numbers of the clock by the bed stand, "six in the morning. I'll take you back home if that's alright?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura sat up, before cringing and pulled the covers over her head. "My mom's going to kill me."

"Ground you?" Naruto asked skeptically, doubting her mom was that strict. Most parents in Konoha were fine with their kids staying out all night, just never when it began to snow.

"No." Sakura's muffled voice called out from below the sheets. Sakura's eyes shimmered in relief as she looked underneath the covers, glad that they both had their clothes still on, but she smiled wider at seeing their legs **Still** intertwined, through all of this moving around. Her right foot wrapped around his upper thigh and her pelvis was pretty near his morning wood, and….Sakura gulped. He was a good sized fellow. And yet the warmth that his body exuded…it felt so good and warm in this fall and winter air. But Still Naruto's question brought her back to groaning.

"It's worse Naruto…she'll keep bringing it up whenever I go to see you."

"Ah." Naruto spoke as they both blushed, their ears ringing on the sentence promising that Sakura wanted to see Naruto again. "Well, w-we should get ready all the same."

"H-Hai…" Sakura breathed and braced herself as Naruto left the bed and she sighed as he had his pants on, and had just unbuttoned his shirt in the night. Sakura sat there, watching him pull his shoes on before she cleared her throat.

* * *

Naruto was full of nerves this morning as he wished he could go to the bathroom to take care of his sore member. He had been pressed against Sakura's supple ass the entire night and he had woken up many short times to take off his shirt as it was stifling next to her warm body. He might as well have been naked!

Naruto heard Sakura clear her throat and looked up to blush. There she was, unknowingly flashing her shorts at him as he had pulled the blankets away from her, and her toned stomach showed clearly and her top had ridden up from when he sleepily groped her. He couldn't help but grab things when he slept and now the edge of her lacy red bra showed her creamy white mounds underneath. Sakura's bed hair splayed out all around her, making her look like a hot mess.

But what got him was her playful smile as she twirled his tie between her fingers of her breasts, as the neck of it was around her neck. Naruto looked at where the tie was and gulped as he paled a bit. How had she gotten it off of him? Naruto laughed shakily and stood up before leaning forward and reached out. "I'm going to need that."

Sakura put on a thinking face and shook her head like a small child. "I like it."

"Sakura…" Naruto chastised playfully, but Sakura just laid back down and let it drop between her mounds.

"Well, you can take it off if you want to."

Naruto gulped at the challenge, knowing that Sakura had perhaps thought of a hundred what ifs for this simple gesture, but leaned over towards her neck to loosen the neck of the tie, but as he reached over, his hand grazed the tip of her mound and Sakura let loose a low mewl, and the two paused before Naruto continued around her head and got it off before he moved off to put it on himself.

"Naruto, you baka….You're a pervert." Sakura's voice mewled out, and Naruto smiled to Sakura as she stood up and slipped back into her heels.

"Takes one to know one." Naruto smiled wider as Sakura smiled back adorably, her eyes turning hazy as she opened the door and he followed her, his eyes following the sway of her hips. _She has to be doing that on purpose, right?_ Naruto thought as they slowly made their way down the stairs.

As Sakura's feet hit the second staircase, she bit her tongue and moaned in agony as drunk teenagers thrashed out at her with their legs, kicking her in the lower ankles. She sneered at the most recent guy who had to be a freshman, and yet took pity on him. He'd be a drunk fool later on in life while she would be with a family and happy. She just hadn't found the right way to be with anyone like that in her research in the sexual, physical, spiritual, and mental sense. Her guy had to fit all those categories to fully satisfy her and her need for structure.

In the sexual department, she didn't want a guy that wanted sex or at least expect it all the time, but she also wanted them to be able to change pace and seek out adventurous things to try in the bedroom. Otherwise, her mind would see the routine and while she liked routine, her brain only needed to be aware for half the time of those.

For physicality, she wanted a guy who was not built with bulging muscles but not lanky, really in between. Personality wise, he had to be attractive in his personality as well as looks, but not be so cocky about himself and what he thought, but not passive about things either. For intellect there was No way she would want someone smarter than her, or even relatively smart. She had been with those people all her life and they were too similar to herself. Just a general street smarts was good enough for her. She lacked social skills, so he should be smart in that sense.

Finally in the spiritual sense, he had to be Christian, and see her values as meaning something to him. It was said that marrying a non-Christian saved them as well if they somewhat believed, but Sakura didn't care or want to think on that issue. The guy had to know himself and have a moral code that while not Jesus high, was close to the mark.

All of these things ran into Sakura's hazy mind as she made her way downstairs and she looked back to see Naruto smiling kindly to a few of the people still awake and smiled at his demeanor. He fit into her categories pretty nicely, and as for Church, he Could be a late bloomer. Most young adults left the church only to realize who they need once they had children of their own and that the church was a community of people who believed and took care of all others who asked for their guidance.

Groans were heard as Sakura stopped near the bottom step and Naruto joined her before laughing at her shocked appearance. Throughout the whole bottom house, teenagers were flat out asleep and covered the entirety of the floor. The entire hallway was filled and they could suspect the space around the corner was as well.

"This happens all the time." Naruto smiled as he moved before her and she followed his footsteps to the letter as he knew where he was going; something that Sakura obviously did not. Naruto leaned back towards the wall as he stretched his legs over three people and Sakura rolled her eyes before vaulting over them, and as she expected, Naruto stopped her and gently put her down, as they made their way through this human obstacle course.

"How do you do this?" Sakura asked, her eyes analyzing his pattern. She could easily see the way through, but she wanted to see his own creative approach to something like this.

"Well, I am a nondrinker, and most of us leave at around three in the morning."

"So they all pass out like this?"

"Well yeah. Most aren't safe to drive."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No one is supposed to be drinking at all."

"I know. Look Sakura, this is all normal." Naruto waved his hand dismissively and Sakura smirked at his incoming failure.

"What do you define as normal? Sleeping in a bed with a girl on a 'friend date'?" Sakura asked, carefully wording her question to make no way out of it, and smiled as Naruto cursed as he stepped on a guy's arm before they turned the corner where there was more room for movement.

"T-That's not what I was saying. Just that this happens a lot okay?"

"I follow for the most part." Sakura smiled as she stretched over a girl and Naruto smiled.

"Sakura, don't flash everyone."

"Oh shut up!" Sakura giggled, and the two paused. Naruto really knew how to make her laugh and smile without even trying, didn't he? Naruto nodded to her and slid over to the door as he pulled the passed out guy off it and opened it before motioning with his hand for Sakura to go before him. "What a gentleman." Sakura smiled sweetly as Naruto held the door open, but as she passed him, he stopped her.

Sleeping besides you just makes us better friends. Naruto shrugged, but Sakura smiled and kept moving forward, happily surprised by his answer.

And yet as they got outside, Sakura sighed and walked along the stone walkway where some of the lawn was filled with kids passed out in chairs and just on the ground. Sakura smiled towards Naruto before a sudden cheering sounded and Sakura looked to the woods to the right as a group of five girls ran out, waving their bikini's, bottoms and all in the air above their heads.

Sakura gawked and looked to see Naruto's eyes followed their asses, and watched him as her hands dipped down as she touched her own ass inconspicuously, wondering if he was an ass kind of guy. "What a bunch a weirdos." Sakura scoffed and Naruto smiled back at her.

"Don't knock it until you try it."

Sakura stilled in her walk away and looked at him. "You've done it before?"

"Yeah." Naruto smirked and Sakura blushed at the thought of Naruto running around naked in the morning. ' _Oh God! What would she do if Ino ever convinced her to try that?!'_ Sakura blushed harder and walked away faster, Naruto laughing to catch up.

"I thought you didn't drink."

"I don't…now. But the first few times, I was insane."

Sakura smiled to him. "I might have to slip you something for that."

"Well, next time I'll keep that in mind. I mean, I was a hell of enthusiastic last night when I slipped my tongue inside your mouth to kiss you."

Sakura smiled fondly as she sighed. "Yeah and- OH MY GOD!" Sakura blushed so red as her fingers slowly touched her lips at the sloppy memory. "That was my first kiss."

"What?" Naruto asked, suddenly concerned with what he had done wrong. He had obviously taken advantage of her. I mean, he was less affected than she was and so he had totally and completely taken advantage of the poor girl beside him. "Look, Sakura. I-I'm sorry I did it! If I had known, I would have-"

"No!" Sakura smiled to Naruto then and Naruto was completely confused as she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, and caressed his hands with her own. "I-…even though it was sloppy, I-I kind of liked it that way…your tongue was moist and…it's embarrassing to admit that the sight of your saliva turned me on a bit." Sakura blushed as Naruto and she reached the place where the bike was parked.

"Well, I'm glad that you like…um…my saliva?" Naruto chuckled nervously and handed her the helmet.

Sakura looked at him skeptically. "Sure you're good to drive?"

"Yeah."

"…Maybe I should?"

"Sakura, you were more drunk than I was, and I don't have a hangover. Also, this isn't a car. It requires balance."

Sakura sighed and lifted her leg until she leaned against his back once again. "Then never mind. I have terrible balance."

"So I've noticed." Naruto mentioned with a smile, as they remembered the nacho incident of just a day ago, and Naruto sped off, the conversation moving from outside into the radio inside the helmets. As they turned onto the regular street where the cars normally drove on, Sakura's arms tightened around Naruto's waist and he blushed as she rubbed her cheek into his shoulder sniffed at his scent.

Naruto had smelled the room when he had first woken up, and was so proud of himself. He didn't have sex with Sakura, even while he was drunk, although not really, but while maybe Sakura didn't remember, Naruto's mind was sharper from simply having more tolerance. He had remembered her sniffing his neck and tracing a circle with her tongue, and he wished for her to repeat that. He had heard of girls who smelled guys to see what they ate or did, and he had actually read an article on scents meaning something, but he had also sniffed her hair, loving the lavender and strawberry mixed shampoo that she scrubbed onto her hair. He wanted to smell it again.

And the way that she held onto him at the moment wasn't simply because of safety or even scared of falling off. No, it was comforting, and Naruto's hands tightened on the handlebars before him, remembering holding her so close to him, as she moved in her sleep, pressing closer to him, until it felt so comfortable that Naruto fell asleep just watching her sleep peacefully.

* * *

The motorcycle's front wheel turned slightly, and they soon arrived on Sakura's block. Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw the end of the cul-de-sac, and watched as the bike slowed down and Naruto pressed on the button near his hand and the bike turned off before they simply sat there. The travel over had been quiet, but the silence wasn't awkward like on the way over to the party; no, it was a nice and peaceful kind of quiet.

Sakura got off the bike and took off her helmet, but her hair clung to her neck and so she swished it out a bit and looked back to giggle at Naruto's wide eyes yearning to watch her for a bit longer. Sakura brought her hands before her, and clasped them together, and waited for Naruto to break out of his daydream of her. She knew Naruto fancied her now, so she'd milk all the time she had with him, because more facetime with him would help to better know his quirks. The real question was how much he liked her now that they had 'slept' together.

Naruto stepped off his bike soon after his daydream of a topless Sakura walking towards him from underneath the local waterfall, before pulling him inside and tracing her tongue over his lips. Well, that ended and Naruto hooked his helmet on the handlebar as he stepped closer to Sakura's house, the both of them on the sidewalk before the actual lawn.

"I um….I had a great time with you, Naruto." Sakura mumbled, her hand moving up to play with a stray lock that fell in between her right eye. Naruto watched her do so, and nervously rubbed his neck, and the both of them knew that the other now knew their nervous flaws.

"Sorry about not talking about myself too much."

"That's okay. When you left to get those 'waters,' " Sakura smirked and held her head again as the hangover began to fade, "I found out so much from your friends. You have a lot of senior friends."

"Well, I hang out with them at the parties and such." Naruto stalled as Sakura giggled and stepped a little closer, now only maybe five inches from the other's faces as their fingers acted like repulsing magnets, coming closer and closer together before moving apart at the last second.

"That's….interesting." Different groups for different things. You must have a lot of friends. And I'm happy to know more about you in the future."

"I'd like to believe so." Naruto chuckled before his eyes turned serious and Sakura gulped at the intensity of his stare. It matched her intensity and even surpassed it. Naruto had a strong inner self to make her bow even a little to such a stare. It wasn't mean though, it was...melting. "I really had a good time too, Sakura, and I honestly want to do this….whatever this is….again."

Sakura smiled as she reached forward, her eyes analyzing his face for deception, but alas, as all the times so far, Naruto was completely genuine. "Sure." Sakura smiled and leaned forward, her eyes dipping closed as she pushed up in her heels and Naruto held her still as he bent down to capture her lips.

As they leaned forward though, their ears perked up when the door to Sakura's home opened and they quickly moved their heads back, their bodies staying where they were, pressed against the other as Ms. Haruno came rushing out in her Sunday Best, a white gown that went down to below her knees with a flowery pattern in greens and reds.

"Sakura! Where were you?" Her mother called out before seeing the situation of her daughter and suddenly her worry ebbed a bit as she watched her daughter and her 'boy' friend try desperately to turn around and untangle at the same time.

Sakura blushed and stepped up the walkway, Naruto following her as she moved forward to stand before her mother. The two women hugged tightly and Sakura felt her mother's tension easing away.

"Um, mom, I'm sorry about missing curfew. W-we passed out at around midnight."

Yuki Haruno leaned forward and sniffed her daughter's breath and looked at her squinted eyes in the daylight and sighed. "Are you drunk, young lady?"

Sakura lowered her head as her shoulders sagged. "A little."

"T-the drinks were spiked, ma'am." Naruto added quickly. "We thought we were having water."

"Oh….I suppose I can accept that then." Yuki smiled as Sakura turned to smile at Naruto, grateful for his remarks. "You didn't by any chance go back to your place to sleep?"

"No ma'am. We fell asleep on the-"

"Grass!" Sakura spoke up quickly and Naruto looked to her pleading with her eyes and nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah." Naruto spoke up. He didn't want to make a bad impression on Sakura's mother, but to lie for her was something he was willing to do…as long as she explained it later on as to why.

Yuki though saw Naruto's slight confusion and wondered about that. She had given him a condom last night, and that was a hint that if he deflowered her little girl, he should tell her own mother if he had. So they didn't do it exactly and her daughter was walking normally, but maybe they might have slept in the other's arms? Maybe they were just embarrassed, and Yuki could understand that. There were things that she didn't tell her parents either when she was their best.

"Uh-huh." Yuki spoke slowly before remembering why she rushed out in the first place. "Well!" She spoke up. "Sakura! Hurry up and get changed. We have church!"

"But Mom! I have a headache." Sakura complained and cringed at her own voice.

"Well you have some aspirin, now go change into a nice dress and come back down quickly."

"Mom, It's almost winter! A dress will just make me cold."

"Leggings underneath then. Come on, we only have an hour."

"MMMMmmmm." Sakura nodded her thanks to Naruto and then rushed past her mother and up the porch before Yuki coughed louder to gain her attention and Sakura sighed dejectedly and looked back. "What now?"

Yuki smiled back at Naruto who smiled back at her nervously. "Sakura, aren't you going to ask your friend?"

"What? Mom!" Sakura blushed. She had just been with Naruto in a bed and she didn't want him to think that she was getting possessive of him! And now she was supposed to take him with them? She didn't want to shove Christianity down his throat so fast!

"Ask dear." Yuki smiled lovingly at Naruto and Sakura sighed and looked down in resignation before forcing herself to look up into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, would you like to…um…go to church with my mom and I?"

Naruto's smile broke and he realized what his 'girl' friend was asking. "Well, um, sure, I guess. I mean-"

"It's okay if you say no." Sakura spoke out, offering him an out. If he didn't want to go with her, she didn't want him to hate the time he spent with her.

"No! Really, I'm good." Naruto smiled. "What I was about to say was that I just usually go to a church in the afternoons."

Sakura's eyes widened in sudden glee. ' _Naruto was a Christian?! T-then he fit all her categories, and-'_ Sakura lightly squealed to herself and rushed off smiling to get changed for church. Yuki watched her daughter leave and looked back to nod at Naruto's attire. "You make my daughter happy. Why don't we wait inside while she changes?"

Naruto accepted and followed Ms. Haruno inside the humble home. Naruto watched Sakura move to the top of the stairs and then she swished her skirt, flipping it up to smile once more at him and he stared at her ghostly presence until he felt Ms. Haruno's emerald eyes on him and stepped past the entryway.

Last time, he hadn't gone further than this, but this time, he moved with Sakura's mother until they turned into a nice and small living room for a family of maybe four or five and then there was a small dining area near another door to the hallway. Naruto saw a small island built into the wall to show a window to the kitchen area, and everything looked brand new. So either Sakura's mother was rich, or they budgeted accordingly. Naruto wished he had this much stuff but he had other things to worry about, such as food and rent, but he kept that part of his life private.

Yuki moved into the kitchen, and grabbed some water out of the fridge and walked back out before handing the bottle to Naruto who thanked her and they sat down across from each other, Naruto facing the open doorway towards the stairs.

"So I don't suppose that you are feeling the aftereffects as much as my little girl."

"Well, no, but she's not really little." Naruto pointed out. He hoped that this wasn't the talk where she told him that Sakura wasn't allowed to date anyone at the moment.

Yuki laughed and shook her head. "No, she's not. She hasn't been for a while. Did she tell you that she went to Julliard?"

Naruto widened his eyes and shook his head. The girl he liked was That smart and That talented? "No…does she dance?" He asked. She had shown him up a bit last night.

"No, but she has a great ear for writing music and making technology to help it be portrayed better."

"I didn't know that, but I haven't known her long."

"I figured. She doesn't like admitting just how smart she is, but it comes off pretty easily that she is talented."

"I can't figure her out at times, but that's what I like about her. Then um…did she pay for all this?" Naruto asked, figuring everything out after his tongue sputtered out his questions almost too naturally. He never did know when to shut up.

"Oh yes." Yuki smiled sadly and Naruto wondered why that was sad. "I wish I could provide for my daughter, but um…my husband took a lot from the divorce and…I was a wreck for a few years. Little Sakura grew up quickly, and now that I'm better, I want to make sure that she experiences all that she might miss out on."

"That's why you gave me the condom?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Sakura never looked at boys in middle school, or what school time she could even make, but I insisted that she go to high school anyways. She needs the social skills that she lacks in, so Ino and yourself I feel are good for her, and you seem…like a good influence on her."

"H-How can you tell?"

"I was with a lot of boys when I was your age. I think I know how boys work and who they are. So then…I'll be blunt…did you use the condom?"

"No…"

"Did you do it without it?"

"Of course not!" Naruto spoke out immediately, blushing profusely as naughty images from last night surged inside his head. His hand touching Sakura's ass, her mewling into his ear, her body pressing against his member and making his heart throb "...W-We're too young for that…At least, I think we are."

"Alright then…then I have another question, and I'd like an honest answer. Do you….."

* * *

 _'Ready!'_ Sakura nodded to herself in her mirror.

Sakura had raced upstairs to quickly get a glass of water and aspirin and was glad that the prescription was already having the desired effect. After that, she had brushed her teeth and then looked at her hair. She smiled as she brought her hand through it, noting the waves that were now windswept from the ride over here, and left it as it was. It was nice to let her hair fall around behind her for a change.

Sakura quickly skipped to her room, happier than ever as she smiled as her laundry was all done thanks to her mother. She'd have to thank her later, but for now, Sakura peeled off the top and skirt before catching the sight of her body in the mirror. The mesh showed her breasts mysteriously and her shorts showed off her firm ass. If Naruto saw her like this? Sakura imagined him calling her beautiful again but as he groped her chest, and smiled as she moved to strip naked and grab a fresh set of emerald panties and matching bra.

Sakura then walked into her bathroom in her underwear as she added some deodorant; she had slept with a boy after all. After that, she moved to her closet and found a nice blue dress that would match well with Naruto's attire as well as her mothers. But she also moved to her drawer and pulled out some semi-heavy leggings black in color to keep herself warm before sliding into some white boots and laced them up before pulling the leggings under the laces themselves.

So now Sakura looked in the mirror and liked the look, but something wasn't right. Sakura's eyes slowly looked to the middle drawer and she slowly moved over and opened it reverently. Inside were a few colors of headbands. She had worn them when she was younger, but not recently, but she always liked them. Sakura grabbed a navy blue one and smoothed her hair as it sat near the middle of her hair and she nodded again. She was all set to go.

Sakura gently walked down the stairs remembering Naruto's recent blush when she had purposely flashed him on her way up and decided to do it again. So as Sakura reached the end of the stairs, she gripped the railing and jumped to the ground, her dress flipping a bit, but her smile was turned down when she didn't see them in the living room.

 _'Maybe they're in the dining room.'_ Sakura thought as she moved towards the other open hallway door next to the stairs before she heard her mother talking. Sakura stilled by the doorway as her mother pried into her personal life, and asked the boy serious questions, but Sakura loved her mother's protective nature about her. And then her mother asked another very serious question.

"Do you like my daughter, Naruto?" Sakura's eyes lit up wide as she quieted her heart. "And no, I mean as more than just a friend."

"I…" Naruto's voice started quickly before a good ten seconds passed as he thought it over. Naruto was seriously thinking about it, something that Sakura always wanted to do, but then he spoke again. "Ms. Haruno, I like your daughter a lot, in an intimate way as well-"

Sakura's breath gasped as her heart pumped with fresh blood, as her knees grew weak as they twitched with adrenaline. Sakura leaned against the wall completely, her knees bent, her hand touching over her heart, as she stared at the staircase but more through it than at it "…..H-he likes me?" Sakura whispered, her eyes so happy and glittering with a happy trail of tears. It was one thing to think that you liked someone, but to say it out loud…Sakura sniffled and smiled to the ceiling. She was such a lucky girl to be able to hear it from him first.

"-But I don't know if I can be with her right now." Naruto spoke again, and Sakura's heart froze as she edged over the corner to see Naruto's saddened and worried look. He looked like this topic was hard for him, but her mother comforted him with her hand.

"And why is that, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged, but looked everywhere else. "It's just that, I got out of a rocky relationship recently, and I mean I'm glad to be out of it! But rumors spread all the time, and my ex was pretty vulgar and knows how to use gossip to hurt others. I just don't want anyone to think of your daughter as a girl I just decided to get with just because I broke up.

"I want people at school to see her as my girlfriend and only that, but I feel like I'm fine if I'm just friends with her for another month or two. Maybe I'll ask her out then. In truth I probably started to like her as soon as I first met her over the summer at the waterfall. That was when I began to have enough of my ex's complaining, but I Do like your daughter, Ms. Haruno, and I do plan to ask her out, but I need to know how she feels too before I can...well, ask properly."

Sakura breathed deeply, trying to calm her excited heart. He was waiting for her, so all she had to do was tell him how she felt and she could **Actually** have a boyfriend. Sakura had never imagined actually being in a relationship like that before. There were Sim games and artificial relationships, but to actually be in one, and one with Naruto…Sakura smiled and blushed as she made her way back up the stairs. In a month, after being friends, she may just try this relationship thing out, but for now, she didn't need Naruto knowing that she knew how he felt about her. She'd just smile knowingly and let him figure it out.

Sakura turned back and noisily clicked her boots on the way down the stairs before turning and calling out to them. "Mom, I'm ready!" Soon, her mother and Naruto walked around the corner and her mother smiled.

"Oh, you look adorable sweetheart. And you put the headband back in."

"Mom…" Sakura blushed as her mother moved out of the house and Naruto stood at Sakura's side and smiled.

"You look nice."

"Thanks."...' _And I like you too.'_ Sakura thought afterwards, smiling wider at Naruto who did a double take at her new smile. It was like she knew something that he didn't, and it irked and bothered him, though he didn't know why.

"Come on kids!" Yuki called out, and the two teens took the seats in the back of a regular looking middle class car from Konoha Motors, and Yuki turned to head east. As they made good time on the road, where no one ever is on a Sunday morning, Yuki turned her rearview mirror down to see that Sakura was sitting in the window seat, but she was leaning over the middle seat completely, her leg rubbing against Naruto's leg as they chatted about anything that came to mind.

Sakura's hands were moving around to emphasize her point and that meant that she was passionate about the subject, but Naruto's hands moved as well and their smiles were wider than most other teens going to church. Yuki looked ahead and smiled as they pulled into the parking lot in front of the small church. Naruto would make a good husband for her daughter, if she let him in, and she had an inkling that she had already started on that process as well.

The three of them stepped out of the car and Yuki smiled as Sakura followed Naruto out of his side rather than her own, and they walked across the parking lot to where two ushers were handing out bulletins for the readings for the day. The three each smiled and took a bulletin, before moving past the dominant red colored doors in the entrance to the church and passed the lounging area, where hot chocolate would no doubt be served as the mornings got chillier.

Yuki led the way down the center aisle until they reached the center pew and she went in first, towards the far side of the middle, next to some stain glass paintings set into the wall. Sakura followed after her mother, and moved to the center of the pew, with Naruto following just behind her. Naruto looked to the slots before him and smiled at seeing the music books as the choir began to form at the back of the church.

"Hey um, Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"D-Do you actually go to church or was that just you being kind to me?"

"Well, I have been going to church for a while. My parents were never very predominant, but after a while living on my own, I started to go on my own."

"Oh…I'm so sorry." Sakura cringed. Naruto did all these things by himself? Sakura knew from boarding school at Julliard that being in a room, while nice and quiet, did get lonely, and Sakura had had her mother over every week to check up on her. Naruto didn't? "Do you live with anyone?"

"Not really. My Godfather took me in after a few years, but I was in an orphanage until I got older. He travels too much and I wanted to stay in Konoha, so when I don't have enough for rent or something, he offers to pay it, but I've never liked taking money."

"Oh…so is the church somewhere else in Konoha? Maybe I could go with you?-I mean, if you wanted the company?" Sakura asked and her mother's eyes looked closer at the bulletin, her smile growing wider.

"Oh, well, actually, I need to look for a new church. The one I've been going to has lost a lot of people because we got a lot of new pastors and people follow pastors to other churches. Mine closes down in a month, but it was only in a bad office anyways to begin with."

"OH! Then you should come here then!" Sakura chirped, her body bouncing around as she turned to face him. "The pastor here has great sermons that deal with real life and good connections with the past and present. He bases it in fact, and I really like that, though society is all about opinions and everyone has their own opinion, so you might like that."

Naruto smirked. "DO you believe everything the Bible says? I mean, being so smart and all?"

Sakura nodded and looked ahead towards the white marble altar and above it to where a simple wooden cross with reflective gold flecks down the center stood proudly. "Well, I figure that there has to be someone who made all this, you know? And I can't make something like this, man didn't create man, so there has to be a god, and it always intrigues me with Christ's struggles and miracles, and the Three in One Trinity. So yes, Naruto, I believe in all that." Sakura finished as Naruto nodded his head at her informative answer.

The two teens quieted down as the service began, with the organ sounding out the perfect notes as the choir began to make their way down the aisle towards the altar. As the songs were sung and praised, Naruto sung a little distracted, as his eyes and ears turned to listen to Sakura's majestic voice as she followed the notes line for line.

She really had gone to Julliard, with perfect pitch and being able to train her voice to change to every voice, and Naruto could not help but compare her to an angel. He wondered if maybe she had been in the Christmas pageants as a child and if not, that would be such a shame. She deserved to be placed on a stage and perform for people. Naruto wondered in the back of his mind why she had left in the first place, but he would know about her past soon enough, right?

Sakura meanwhile sung the third song in the bulletin, knowing it by heart as it was one of her favorites, "Soldiers of Zion", but her throat felt fuzzy and she was short of breath because Naruto just kept looking at her and smiling and it was making her lose her focus. He had so many different smiles that changed his lips ever so slightly and she just want to kiss him and memorize each smile by heart as well as the song before her.

The songs came to an end, as Naruto gently grabbed Sakura's hymn book and placed it for her in the slot before them. Sakura smiled in thanks, and he looked back up to the pulpit as the first reading was read. Both of them listened carefully to the words as the Psalm followed, and then the second reading began to be read.

Sakura leaned forward a little at the words of the reading of meeting friends and strangers on a road when her body shivered suddenly as her elbow grazed against Naruto's own elbow. Sakura slowly looked over and saw how close they were, shoulder to shoulder, and Naruto had stilled as well. Sakura shrugged it off and turned back to listen.

Naruto gulped as his elbow made contact with Sakura's, and he cursed himself and held still as Sakura's hair swished in his face as she turned to face him in question. As she turned back around, he sighed and looked at his jittering hand. He could never stay still during the readings, and as he looked down, he breathed in and decided to just go for it!

Sakura was mouthing the words later in the service during the confessions when she stilled completely as she felt it. A finger, followed by another, sliding along her outer wrist and down towards her knuckles. Sakura dare not turn around for fear of scaring Naruto, but her breathing relaxed as Naruto wrapped his fingers on the inside of her palm. Sakura smiled silently as she spread out her fingers, as she allowed Naruto to interlock their hands together. Neither one of them looked at the other and just smiled as the pastor called for everyone to pray for their wants and desires.

Sakura and Naruto's feet each pulled the cushion down before them and bent down to their knees and bent their heads in prayer, but the intertwined hands just gripped harder. Sakura smiled as she prayed to God that she might be allowed to get to know Naruto in a more intimate way, and beside her, Naruto looked over and then bowed his head again, and hoped that he could make Sakura smile a lot more in the future.

As the prayers ended, the two sat back as the pastor stepped up to the podium, and smiled towards his Parish.

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone, and I am glad to see so many smiling faces today. Today's readings all had something to do with a single thing…Relationships!

"But what is a relationship one can ask? Well, it is simple….sexual, and carnal desires!" The pastor smiled as Sakura's knees tightened and Naruto looked away blushing. "But this is the simplest way of thinking that way. It is getting to know someone, to know their quirks, behavior, how they think of themselves and of others. One has relationships that are both negative and positive; In my past experience, I came from a family in which we yelled into the next room to talk, but when we fought, we whispered.

"Now some of you here today may be wondering why we humans crave relationships, and that is because we want to love another, whether it be a man loving a woman, or a woman loving a man. There are friendships that go down so deep that the two become like family and that is the relationship that we try to have with God.

"If any of you want to make your relationship stronger, then you have a deep and conscious understanding and a want to make that person happy. Because my fellow Christians, if we try to make others happy, and what we do is right in God's eyes, then your relationship and in God's molding hands, you will prosper in your endeavors to lead a life worth living.

As the pastor listed other qualities of a relationship, Naruto squeezed Sakura's hand reassuringly and looked to Sakura to smile bright at her. Sakura saw the passion in his eyes and smiled just as wide as him, until her jaw and cheeks hurt from the strain. But as she moved to rub them, Naruto reached over to take care of it, and Sakura blushed and simply let him.

Meanwhile, to her daughter's right, Yuki Haruno bent back down to pray and thanked God for giving Sakura another best friend, one who she could hopefully spend the rest of her life with…and a friend who was a Kind Gentleman for that matter!

* * *

 **...Woah! Got a little spiritual there, didn't it?! I've been meaning to add some of myself and experiences into the story, and this last part really held much of my own church in its visual appearance and progression.**

 **Can anyone guess what sect of Christianity this is? Hint: Red Doors**


	14. Hook Up & Man Up

**Duh Bomb: Wonderful review, but I hope that you don't read this next week as I am responding to you maybe five minutes after you wrote back to me.**

 **St3rfire: Well, that's just a kind of relationship I would like to be honest. Although I wish for the hottest girl in the world, I know that it's inner beauty that I seek...although some outward beauty is good too, right? :) I am glad that you liked my speal on that section.**

 **Guest: You're right that It's my story! (sarcastically) and thank you again.**

 **Luckymeti: Thank you for the acknoledgement, and go ahead and ask me as many questions for the story as I know that if one person asks it, then five others are confused by it. Anyways, with Sakura's mother, you are thinking of a huge split among the Christian faith as to have preventative birth control. The sect that I portrayed does not practice as the Catholic faith does, that's the Sect you're thinking of. And one can't really call it a sin, as sin is chosen by God and not by Man. As for Sakura's mother, there are many people who come to faith after the harsh experiences in their lives. They are people that know that nothing they do in this world matters and search for something beyond themselves. Man! You ask good but hard questions, and I just write them out without thinking too much on them. This is simply uncensored stuff of what I believe and think on. Thanks, Lucky!**

 **WeldingMan0315: Yes, yes I am. I am glad that you see the differences as I see differences between our two sides obviously. And yet, I am a 'mudblood' sort of speaking, being in the center of both Protestant and Catholic, being the bridge between the two sides. Catholics call us Pro, and Protestants call me Cath, but I am my own side. I am glad to hear your thoughts on nay sayers, and are approving of my addition of my actual faith into my creation. But they are not back in school Just Yet! One more afternoon in the sun.**

 **MK Loves NARUSAKU: Well, I did so for a number of reasons. The first is completely selfish-I am Christian, so my story is christian. That sounds a little mean, so I'll define myself better. Because this story is based in the real world, I have placed it with the schools and time of what most English speaking areas. Due to Christianity being heavily embedded in English speakers, and the facts that mostly english speakers will be reading my stories, I placed Christian symbols into my stories as well as now going into a church as well. The same is done in television shows and movies as well.**

 **Also MK, while I do like to research things, I have not done a lot of research on Hinduism and Buddism, and therefore, would it not be insensitive of me to write on things that I have 1) a lack of knowledge of and 2) the chance of upsetting people who practice those faiths when they potentially read the chapter and spots all of the assumptions and misunderstandings. Really, that is why I stuck to my ow faith and also because I have been meaning to add it into one of my stories for awhile. Now if I go back into the Narutoverse, then yes, I will add shrines and temples as you suggest.**

 **Czar Joseph: Precisely Czar!**

 **SaveMeChocolate: Well, it should make your day! I mean...saliva?! People french kiss and fluids exchanged, but people disgusted when they're not in liplock! I laughed myself once I thought of it. I know what you mean about media. If I become a star (which I wont), I'd get a mansion, a ten foot high fence, and place a warning for those paparazzi and all others with the sign. "WARNING-BEAR TRAPS-DO NOT ENTER-PRIVATE PROPERTY" And you know what? If I wake up at three in the morning to see a guy/girl with a camera and cursing with a trap on their leg, I'll sue them too, for invading my private property. Of course, I'd move to Texas first, so that if they came inside, I could shoot them in the foot too. ;)**

* * *

 **Hey Everyone! It is such a pleasure to be back at school with exams, homework, papers, projects, papers, papers...papers...(Sigh) It gets harder to write what you want to write when you have so many other things that you Must write, right? Anyways, I have to write three more reflections for three classes, but you know what's a good break? Reading these lovely reviews and writing back to you with the next chapter!**

 **Just A Regular High School Life. (JAR HISCL?) Maybe Not**

 **Arc 2: Feelings of the Heart**

 **Chapter 14: Hook Up and Man Up**

* * *

As the service ended, the trio got up and moved to the end of the aisle, and followed the people out the doors, before most proceeded to drop their recycled bulletins into the recycling basket knowing that they had a duty to use the earth wisely. For the next thirty minutes, Sakura introduced Naruto to a few parishioners but as soon as he learned their names, Sakura became what she felt was the role of the guest as Naruto talked to them happily, as his hand never left Sakura's own, and therefore never leaving her side.

The two though soon rejoined her mother as most of the congregation began to leave and made their way back to the car and popped inside in order to return home and Naruto to his motorcycle. Yuki smiled as Sakura let Naruto in first before she casually moved over him, sliding over his legs to sit in the middle once again. She kept her legs up and leaned into his side as they began to talk about small chitchat and other things about the service.

Yuki pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the small two lane highway and after a few minutes, looked back to see them close together, as if about to kiss. Yuki waited a moment, but when she looked back, they were no closer or further apart than before. She had indeed felt grateful that Naruto wanted to get to know her beloved daughter, but if they were already this close then they might as well get together.

Yuki knew they had not yet gone too much further as her daughter had never lied to her, and her daughter was truthful to a fault, though getting the words out was the difficulty, but Yuki patted the glovebox lightly to get their attention, and as she did, Naruto looked up first, followed by Sakura herself.

"So Naruto, did you have a good time today?"

Naruto smiled around to Sakura and nodded. "A great time."

"Would you like to come again next week?"

Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes and as his eyes twinkled, Sakura sighed and smiled back, leaning her head into his shoulder as Naruto rubbed her knees in front of him. "Of course. I would love to."

Yuki turned into the driveway and widened her eyes at the figure sitting and fidgeting on the porch bench, but she didn't speak up about it as she turned the car off and stepped out. Naruto meanwhile looked to Sakura's playful smile and rolled his eyes at her.

"You know, Sakura? I can't leave until you take your legs off my lap.

"But I'm so comfy, Naruto. Why don't you carry me?"

"I….Can't! You're so heavy!" Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully. Sakura scoffed at him and took her feet out and pouted before Naruto stepped out of the car and pulled on her arm and she sighed as she followed him out. She would forgive him this once, but really…calling her fat? ...She was as sensitive about her figure like other girls if he cared to actually think on what he had said.

Sakura and Naruto smiled and moved forward, Sakura shutting the door closed too casually as it did not close all of the way. Still, Sakura practically skipped close to Naruto's side as her hands wrapped around Naruto's upper arm as they made their way to Sakura's house. The two looked up in surprise as heavy footfalls suddenly sounded as a blonde haired girl in her attire from last night appeared around the railing of the porch and stared at them with the intent to accuse and maim.

Her eyes were foggy from a lack of sleep and her hair was in complete disarray. Her makeup was smeared and her breathing was anything but calm and collected. Ino's eyes cast vertically the bodies of Naruto and Sakura up and down before they zeroed in on the way Sakura's hands clasped around Naruto's arm, how her right hand's fingers intertwined with Naruto's own, the way that Naruto's other hand laid at her hip protectively and how Sakura covered Naruto's body with her own. It was all the same things that Ino did after a night on the town.

"So it's true." Ino whispered breathlessly.

"What's true, Ino dear?" Ms. Haruno asked as she unlocked the door to the house.

"Um….n-nothing really, sorry. Actually, I really wanted to talk to these two anyways about the party last night." Ino smiled a wider fake smile and then looked daggers at her two friends who had frozen at the bottom of the porch steps. "You guys want to come over to my house for a bit?"

Sakura shivered at Ino's glare. It wasn't a question. It was an order. "Of course Ino. Mom, is it alright with you?"

"Well, church is over so have a good afternoon with your friends."

"Alright, let's go." Ino rushed out past the other two and pulled them along, quickly past Naruto's motorcycle and across the street. Luckily, there wasn't a car coming or else they would have swerved around Ino's figure, not having spent even a glance around herself before crossing.

Sakura and Naruto followed her with caution, throwing each other questioning glances as Ino was acting really weird. What did she want to talk about that happened at the party anyways? Did something happen to her that she wanted to talk about? But that would usually just be girl talk, so why invite Naruto as well?

Ino strolled up to her door and unlocked it, as the two other teens looked to Ino's car which was parked partially on the well maintained grass. Her parents would kill her for messing up their house's appearance, so she was really nervous about something. Ino sighed and unlocked the door finally and stepped inside. "Mom? Dad? You home?" Ino called out loudly, but alas as always there was nothing, and no response at all. Ino nodded to herself.

"Come on in." Ino spoke up. "We can use the living room." Ino clarified when Naruto and Sakura had begun to walk towards the stairs. The two nodded slowly and moved down the sunken steps and as Ino sat down in the chair to the right of the table, she watched closely as Sakura smoothed out her dress and sat down on the edge as Naruto sat down beside her.

Ino waited for her friend to spill the beans to her. After all, what she had done, she should have immediately called Ino to talk about it in detail! Ino loved details, and this was the biggest betrayal Sakura had ever done to her! And still after a minute of silence, they just sat there before her, holding hands and brushing elbows!

"What is this all about Ino?" Sakura asked quietly, as Ino huffed and continued to glare at them.

"How could you not tell me Sakura?"

"T-Tell you what?"

"I mean, I've been calling you all morning!" Ino yelled, tears already in her eyes.

"I-I never take my cell phone to church, Ino."

"What about at the party? I was so worried about you Sakura!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, but Ino just carried on with her rant.

Ino's eyes flashed over to Naruto and stared at him. "And you! I called you too."

"Don't look at me that way, Ino. My phone died."

"Oh My God!" Ino cursed aloud and began to bawl and Sakura rushed over to Ino's side as the poor blonde cried into Sakura's chest. Sakura hushed at Ino and rubbed her back before getting Ino to look back up at her.

"Ino, did something happen to you at the party?"

"Eh?" Ino uttered, her face frozen in confusion as her mind swerved to avoid a mental breakdown. _Wait….Sakura thought that something happened to her?!_

"Did some guys get rough with you? I'm sorry we weren't there to help. If it helps, I can-"

"What?" Ino pushed off and stood before both of them as she glared angry and saddened eyes at her pink haired friend. "I can't believe you after what you did at the party!"

"Nothing happened at the party Ino, honest!"

"Lies!" Ino sniffled. "I can't believe that you wouldn't tell your best friend that you fucked with Naruto, Sakura!"

"W-what?!" Sakura sputtered out the word as her voice squeaked and she looked to her recent sleeping partner who looked just as shocked and blushing as she was. Sakura laughed nervously and shook her head. "I-Ino, that's not true. W-We just slept in the same bed is all."

"I know you better than when we first met, Sakura! You're lying by telling me half truths! I have proof that you two did it! The whole school has proof for heaven's sake!"

"How?" Sakura uttered before corrected herself. "I mean, we didn't do anything Ino, but how?"

"I'll show you how, you two faced liar." Ino seethed as she rushed to her purse and pulled out her phone and opened her images. Ino smirked to herself and turned it around as Sakura's eyes widened as the shock of the photo forced her to sit down beside Naruto once more.

The photo was breathlessly perfect. Sakura asleep facing into Naruto, her head in the crook of his neck as his arm encircled around her obviously underneath the blanket. Sakura widened her eyes though of a photo of last night was before her? Someone had taken a picture of the two of them and sent it to the entire school and yet Sakura bit her lower lip, so elated to seeing the picture of Naruto holding her so softly.

"W-we're dressed underneath the blankets." Sakura rebutted after a moment, and looked to Naruto who hesitated but nodded as well. Sakura looked back at the photo and blushed. Naruto's tie was around her neck and it was very prominent how close they were sleeping next to the other.

"How can I know that?" Ino spat back and simmered a little. She really didn't think Sakura was the kind of girl to sleep with the first boy that showed interest in her, but she had only known Sakura for little less than six months. Ino was sure that there was still dozens of things that she didn't know about the young fifteen year old.

"May I see it, Ino?" Naruto asked with his hand and Ino handed her phone over as Naruto placed it on the tabletop. As the device paired with the table, the picture became bigger as it appeared on the see through screen on the table itself. Naruto tapped a point in the screen as it blew up before it refocused and Naruto sighed and leaned back.

Ino looked down closely, spotting Sakura's shoulder just peeking out of the covers, and as Naruto had enhanced it, looped on the side of her shoulder was the black mesh of her undershirt, proof that they were clothed and supposedly that they didn't have sex with each other.

Sakura smiled at Naruto's quick thinking and smiled in triumph. "See?!"

Sakura looked over to Ino to see her blush in embarrassment at the way that she had acted as she sighed and paced away from the two of them. Ino moved to the far side of the living room and sat in a deep black leather chair, before bringing her legs up in front of her and bowed her head in between her chest and her knees. "Ino, are you okay?" Sakura called out and Ino moaned in irritation before looking ahead at the wall.

"I-I'm sorry, you two." Ino sniffled. "I've been up all night looking for you and I threw up and passed out and then when I woke up…Naruto, you weren't at your place, and Sakura, you were at church." Ino sniffled again and looked to the right as Sakura came over and rubbed her back, as her lower self twitched.

"I-I'm frustrated, okay? I was in the middle of having sex and then my phone went off. Naruto, you know the pictures that everyone gets, right? They're great!" Ino smiled as Naruto nodded. "And yet when I saw you two in bed, I didn't want to have sex anymore.

"Sakura, I thought you'd be looking for me to talk about it, and Shawn was sad because he got off and I didn't. He was sweet, but I looked for you two all night! I don't even know where you did it. I was too far gone when I started."

"We were in Liz's room. Naruto comforted her, but Ino's eyes went wide again.

"You did it in LIZ's-"

"No!" They both yelled at her as Ino bit the inside of her cheek.

"Right. Okay, okay. Sorry. Did anything even happen in there? You two are so close in the picture."

Sakura pushed Ino's body sideways before she took a spot on the armrest, as Naruto moved to stand beside her. "I-Ino, I would never want to lie to you. You know that I value my own integrity."

"I know…oh god! I just sounded like a prick in front of your mom!" Ino looked around and then sighed as her eyes caught sight of something. "But you two had to do something romantic to get this way!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You two are holding hands and everything!"

"We are?" Sakura quietly asked as she turned to see indeed that as Naruto had walked over, her hand had simply slid perfectly into his. The both of them blushed knowingly, and Ino sighed after a minute and glared into Naruto's blue eyes, her own controlling the atmosphere completely.

"Naruto, be a man and just ask Sakura out already."

Sakura blushed at Ino's so direct words to him, and smiled. _Was this the moment?...No_ , Sakura realized as Naruto's hand dropped out of hers as he stepped back from them.

"I can't." Sakura heard him say as she looked to Naruto who was shaking his head in denial, but unlike Sakura who was calm and thinking over his words, Ino was one who blurted out what she felt.

"Why not, you big dummy!? You like Sakura, and you want to be together, don't you? Well, Man Up!"

"Ino, you know it's not that simple. It's Never that simple. You know exactly what people will think of her like…"

Ino quieted down as Sakura turned now to face him. "What will they think of me like?"

Naruto cleared his throat and looked at Sakura's inquisitive face. "A rebound girl after a real relationship, a slut who just wanted to have sex with me, a-"

"…..Naru…" Sakura called out, as Naruto and Ino both gasped silently at the nickname, as Sakura stepped off the chair and moved in front of him. Slowly she grabbed his hand and examined it, her fingers tracing his knuckles and back down. "….I heard what you told my mom this morning." Sakura looked up and smiled as she watched Naruto's eyes widen.

"You're not the only one who can surprise people. Y-you like me, and you just want to protect me. My mother did the same thing to me when I was younger and it didn't help out in the end." Sakura sniffled and Ino held herself back from ruining the mood. Sakura hated this conversation that led to her father.

"I ended up isolated, and lonely, and in need of a friend. My mother was one of my only friends, and I love her…always. But Naruto, you can't always protect me and then reject my own feelings on the matter."

Sakura let out a short laugh as Naruto stiffened at her words. "That's right. I have feelings for you too, Naruto, and I like you a lot, like a lot a lot! I don't know anything about relationships and about getting it on or anything like that or even Close to that!... but maybe a dry run could work?"

"Like a date?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura smiled as Naruto smiled back, as they knew how the other felt.

* * *

"That won't work anymore, you two." Ino cringed as the two freaked at remembering that she was here. Sakura looked confused as the logic was so simple.

"What do you mean Ino? Naruto likes me, I like him, and now we have confessed and all will be okay."

"Sakura, you're very smart, but if I am smart at anything, it's high school. Everyone thinks you two did it, just as I did. The picture and everything people saw you doing is probably online by now."

"But we have proof that we didn't do it."

"That doesn't matter in high school, Sakura, or in life. Once you're a slut, you're a slut, even if you aren't. Naruto, Once upon a time, you were the virgin baseball player and every girl wanted to get inside your pants. Well, that girl is now Sakura. And Sakura, if you deny this, then you're just causing insults to come out about what liars you are. We need damage control."

Sakura sighed and held Naruto's hand for support, as they all sat down on the couch and Ino smiled as Naruto coaxed Sakura into leaning into his arm. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when did you two last see each other?"

"Um, yesterday, at the game, right?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, Naruto, you broke up with your ex two weeks ago correct? Good, so let's say that after your ex dumped you, you ran into Sakura last Sunday at a parlor or a restaurant-"

"Ichiraku's would be a good bet. I can talk to the old man there and Ayame."

"Great! Anyways, after a nice talk and bonding, the two of you went to church like today. Naruto, you were a little emotional and Sakura took you out of the church and while in a corner, you cried in her arms and then you kissed her suddenly."

"But doesn't that sound fast?"

"Some relationships are fast. Anyways, Naruto, you liked Sakura since summer, right?"

"Yeah…at the waterfall."

"I'm still ashamed that I missed that." Ino muttered under her breath before clearing her head. "Anyways, other girls and some guys will point out that Sakura has been looking at you and you'll simply tell people how when the relationship was breaking up, you started to notice Sakura. So this last week, you two went on a few dates and then met up for the game. Last night wasn't heated, it was nice and consensual and romantic. So! How does that story sound?" Ino asked as she checked her phone, as it buzzed away.

"It's good!" Sakura smiled nervously, "B-but Ino…I'm still a virgin. We both are." Sakura blushed deeply as she felt Naruto breath against her skin. He would be such a good lover to her one day.

Ino sighed as she turned her phone around and Sakura skimmed the pictures. "You can't act like it never happened, even if it didn't. People are already showing photos from the party of you two dancing and making out on the stairs, and the before shots lead to the presumption of sex."

"So you did kiss me pretty sloppily." Sakura blushed and giggled as they saw the pictures before them, where Naruto's tongue was sliding along her cheek as she nibbled on his ear. "Naruto, that was my first kiss, and it was documented and everything." Sakura replied, kind of...glad that she had a picture of the event that she currently thought before was a fantasy.

"Ino, what do we do about tomorrow at school?"

"First…you two," Ino pointed to the both of them, "need to talk for a while about how you did it."

"W-W-What?" Sakura blushed and Ino smiled. Sakura was the perfect vision of innocence.

"Positions Sakura. How did you two have sex?" Ino began to advise, her voice moving into the confident sexual being that she was. "Like Foxes in heat? Like Wolves holding your hair as it was rough sex? Missionary position? Did Naruto spank you? And I will say Sakura that the tie already has the makings of light bondage. Just say your kinks."

"Oh God!" Sakura blushed into the pillow as she grabbed it and screamed embarrassingly into it. Sakura Haruno liked the boy behind her a lot, but talking about sex was **Way Past the Liking Stage to her!** "Okay, Ino what was the second thing?" Sakura whispered as she looked back up once her cheeks were less of a tinge.

"And second…you need to tell your mom about the situation and-"

"No! Anything but that!"

"Sakura, she'll understand. She'll-"

"No! My mom remains oblivious to the sex. I don't care that it's a sham and we didn't. She doesn't need this in her life."

"Okay." Ino shrugged and let the two new lovers be, as they moved closer together, touching noses and such as Ino moved off to her room to change out of these day old clothes.

* * *

Two hours passed for the three friends, the new setting of a couple and a single sitting around the room, chatting about their rather exciting experiences at the party last night. Even though Ino had been there to see the couple dancing and laughing, she had explained how she had spent the night really choosing between Shaun and the two guys who kept rubbing up against her thigh. It was suffice to say that Sakura was embarrassed to even hear such things as Naruto laughed at her reactions and kissed her ever reddening ears.

"So Ino, Naruto…do you both want to stay for dinner at my house?"

"Sure." Ino readily agreed as her parents were still gone in the later afternoon and Naruto nodded his head as well. He didn't want to leave Sakura's side. So as one, each of them moved off the couch and quickly made their way out the door. This time, Ino was much calmer and rested and so looked down to check both ways, which made Sakura know that her friend was truly okay. She had been so worried for her and it made Ino happy to know that Sakura cared for her so much.

The three teens were laughing happily when they stepped back into Sakura's home, and Ino smiled as she smelled the famous Haruno Casserole that was one of Sakura's favorites as well as Ino's own. Maybe Naruto would love it, but then again, he'd probably eat anything if it made Sakura happy.

"Mom! W-We're home!"

"I-In the kitchen…." Ms. Haruno's agitated voice sounded down the hall and Ino decided to move to the living room where she proceeded to flop onto the couch and close her eyes. Naruto and Sakura followed Ino through the first door on the right before turning towards the island wall.

Ms. Haruno looked up from something on the kitchen counter behind the wall, and appeared to look indecisive for the moment. The new couple moved towards the corner of the kitchen and hallway entrance, before Naruto looked to Sakura and she knew that they had to at least tell her mother that they were dating.

Naruto gripped Sakura's hand to comfort her queasy heart and pulled her alongside him as he stepped into the doorway. Ms. Haruno's eyes had followed them, and now they looked at her daughter and the boy next to him. Naruto took a deep breath and decided to take the step that Sakura was currently too nervousness to take.

"Ms. Haruno, I need to explain a few things to you."

In a literal flash of pink hair, Ms. Haruno rushed forward, and lifted her hand to his face, her palm flat out. "You bet you do!"

 _ **(Harsh Heavy Slap)**_

Ino jolted awake at the sound of skin on skin and looked back to drop her mouth at the sight of Naruto's head turned towards Sakura, a huge red mark etched into his cheek and chin, finger marks forming deeper as seconds passed. Naruto just stood there, dazed by the sudden attack by Sakura's mother and whiplash did nothing to calm his dizzy mind.

"I-I think I need…t-to sit down." Naruto muttered as he fell back into Sakura who gently leaned him against the wall before baring her fangs at her mother.

"Mom! How could you do that to Naruto?! He's done nothing."

"He's done everything! And you young lady! Sakura, how could you lie to me? How could you lie to your own mother?!" Yuki yelled back, but for once, Sakura stood toe to toe and glared at her.

"I didn't lie to you!"

"You did!"

"What?"

"You said you slept outside last night!" Yuki breathed out and Sakura's fingers moved up to grab at her hair.

"I-I did."

"Then what's this?" Yuki yelled, her hand surging back to the counter before the pink lining caught her attention. And the screen was open, her password bypassed as the image that had caused Ino's outrage earlier joined with her mother's.

"M-my phone," Sakura uttered before looking to her mother. "Why do you have that?"

"Sakura, you are my daughter, and you know that I check it every week."

"But-"

"S-Sakura…." Naruto squinted as he stood back up, but Yuki was past her daughter and in his face within two seconds.

"You sir defiled my little girl!"

"Momma, he didn't!" Sakura pulled on her mother's arm and hugged her mother from behind. "W-we're both still virgins! We didn't do anything."

"What?" Yuki breathed.

"It's true, Ms. Haruno." We can explain everything. Honestly.

I'd like to see you try." Yuki spoke and enunciated each word carefully, as Ino gulped at the stale atmosphere, and wondered whether she should have come over for dinner after all.

* * *

Another two hours passed and empty dinner plates, four of them, sat upon the table, the dishing bowl empty of its contents and the lemonade that had been freshly squeezed that day still filled halfway. Ino sat beside Ms. Haruno listening to everything that Naruto had said over dinner and smiled at his respect for Sakura.

And as Naruto finished his tale, Ms. Haruno sat back from the table and looked between her daughter and the boy in front of her, how they naturally scooted closer towards the other after they sat down and now, Yuki saw the small motions Naruto's muscles made in his arm as he rubbed Sakura's thigh for comfort.

"So you've seen my daughter topless, and it was her breasts that drew you in to start to like her." Yuki spoke in a monotone voice.

Naruto gulped and held Sakura's thigh a little tighter, Sakura's fingers rubbing his knuckles comfortingly before he nodded his head to the question. "Yes ma'am."

"Well…..I want to say that you are a bad influence on my daughter. I want to say that my daughter is doing so many bad things in her high school life." Yuki though smiled to her daughter and sighed. "But I was much worse than Sakura at your age so I can't stay mad at you."

Naruto sighed and breathed in a huge breath of fresh air. "That's a welcome relief."

"I just have to ask though Sakura, with all of these real feelings, now you're going to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Sakura began to nod her head. "Ye-"

"No!" The voice objected next to her and Sakura held her breath to look at the figure in question.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto turned to her before he grabbed hold of her hands and brought them up to above the table.

"I know I'll be too protective of you sometimes Sakura, and I just know that I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That I'll be everything opposite to my past relationships. I've never done anything but do what the girls want and I feel like this time that I'll be aggressive towards you, demanding you do things I like, and Sakura, I like you more than all of those past girls combined so I know that I'll be pressuring you for sex."

Sakura sniffled as she stood up and cupped his cheek. "Do that and more."

"What?" Naruto uttered as on the other side of the table, the girls silently awed at the scene.

"I like you a lot Naruto, but be who you know you are, because I like you as you are right now. If you're not, then what's the point of dating me if you're a different person?"

"Then…you'll be my girlfriend for real then?"

Sakura sniffled as Naruto stood up and nodded her head rapidly, her hair swishing around. "Y-yes." Sakura uttered as the two hugged the other tightly. Meanwhile, Ino awed at the touching moment before she and Ms. Haruno shared a look and they knew that Sakura would forgive them eventually.

* * *

The two backed off, but their eyes were so happily focused that it took Ino clanging her fork down on the plate to get her friend's attention, and she knew that her forgiveness would be longer in coming than her mothers. "Oh and Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"I think that from now on, I can't give you a ride to school."

"W-Why not, Ino? You always do."

"If I give you rides, people will think that you and Naruto are fighting, and so now he needs to drive you to school, since you two **'did'** it and everything."

Sakura wanted to argue, but her rebuttal died in her throat. More time with Naruto, and feeling his body pressed up beside her own? That did sound great, and it showed as Sakura smiled quickly and nodded her head.

"Alright!"

"And I'm starting a curfew for you young lady!" Yuki Haruno spoke up suddenly as well.

Sakura had whiplash as she stared at her mother. "W-what? I never have curfew!"

"Now you're dating so I need to be stricter for your well being. Curfew at ten! Say goodbye to Naruto now." Yuki spoke up, as she and Ino quickly began to clean off the table, as Sakura openly gawked at her mother's and Ino's sudden actions of blindsiding her completely.

"Now?"

"Right now." Yuki nodded, placing the forks onto a single plate.

"But…It's nine!"

"Now, Sakura."

"Okay….Okay…" Sakura huffed and gripped Naruto's hand as they moved towards the door, before she opened it and closed it after them. Ino and Ms. Haruno waited for a few seconds, before the door swung inwards and Sakura checked on them, narrowing her eyes as she did so, before closing the door again, and it was then that those women surged to the peephole, to watch the events unfold.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked as Sakura closed the door again, and Sakura laughed at her own actions.

"You know, girls are too curious for their own good." Sakura smiled, as a cool breeze in the wind surged suddenly forward, and Sakura's dress flew up and around her frame, as Sakura turned towards Naruto, playing with the lower section of the dress with her fingers as they stared towards the other. There was an awkward silence between them as Naruto looked around the street and Sakura kept switching from foot to foot and moved to braid the part of her hair before her shoulder.

"I….um…..sssttststttttiiiittttiiiiccccc…..I-Um…" Sakura tried to speak before her voice made a squeaking sound and she blushed and looked away in pure horror at her sudden loss of vocal control. She had perfect pitch and controlled her voice all the time, all except now? Naruto though chuckled and strolled forward and cupped her cheek, before turning her to face him. Sakura felt the shortness of breath as Naruto dragged a strand of hair back behind her ear, and felt the control that he demanded attention for, and Sakura loved this feeling, of being kept together and for his eyes to gaze upon.

Sakura blushed and leaned her cheek into his hand as his fingers slowly grazed against the skin. Naruto smiled as his voice sounded like anything but in control, but Sakura liked a little insecurity in a man. It showed that she fit into the puzzle to make him confident in himself. Still, Naruto's voice was ragged as he spoke from the heart.

"I don't know anything about relationships like this." Naruto whispered, stroking the skin under her eyes with the end of his thumb. "I'm scared to pushing you too far too fast."

"Did you ever think that I'm scared too, Naruto?" Sakura whispered back, as Ino awed behind the door. "I'm afraid that I'll be stuck in my bubble forever. Naruto, I need to be pushed in my life. The truth is that once I get bored with a subject, I lose interest, and I don't want to lose interest in You. Ino has made me more confident in six months than I have been all my life and I feel that my time spent with you will be worth so much more to me than one can count the stars in heaven."

"You look so beautiful." Naruto uttered and Sakura looked away, deeper into his other hand which caressed her as well. Ino awed again and clutched her heart as in the living room, Ms. Haruno quietly slid the curtain to the side to watch the events unfold as well.

The porch light above them sputtered and flickered in the fall light and their eyes connected as blue swirled with green, to show the golden intensity that had been making its way out this entire time. Naruto gulped back in hesitation as Sakura reached up to play with his knuckles against her skin. "Y-you know, we've gone on quite a few dates now."

"What?"

"Well, we had the waterfall where I stripped for you, the baseball game where I made a bet with you, and a party, where I slept with you." Naruto chuckled and moved closer as Sakura held onto her stare.

"Yeah, and Church today, to get to know me."

"Yeah…..and you still haven't kissed me."

"No…I fucked you." Naruto whispered into her ear as Sakura's laugh simmered into the air.

"Naruto, if I can help it…I don't want to lie to people about making out with you. Maybe…just a bit of practice? To help sell the deal."

"Sure. I'd try anything for you, Sakura." Naruto spoke as he leaned forward, and the girls inside the house squealed for joy.

Their heads slowly came together and the snapping of lips sounded in their ears as Sakura gasped for desperate air and found a supply in Naruto's full lungs. She held him closer as she breathed in Naruto's essence as Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and back. Slowly, they parted but the session wasn't over as each planted a trail of kisses as they left, only inches apart from each other's face. Up above them, the moon had risen higher, and shown their faces clearly in the darkening night.

"I guess this is goodnight?" Sakura's breath tickled Naruto's nose and he smiled, his breath moving into her lungs once more.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"Eight would be nice."

"Okay. I'll be here, waiting for you."

"Good." Sakura uttered the syllables as they slowly slinked back from the other, Sakura towards the door and Naruto towards his ride. They both kept their gaze on the other before Naruto's feet faltered and he backpedaled onto the grass as he tripped on the step and their laughs echoed nervously around them.

Sakura stepped forward as Naruto walked over to his motorcycle and smiled one last time at his girlfriend who waited for him under the porch light, and he smiled to her brightly before he disappeared down the street. Sakura leaned back as her boyfriend left her alone and fell back into the door, as her hand slowly reached up and caressed her lips as her tongue seeped outside to lick the foreign taste into her mouth. **Ramen**. He tasted like the perfect flavor of **ramen**.

Sakura smiled as she opened the door to her house and stepped inside, moving to head up to bed before something seemed off and she looked into the main room. She smiled as she saw her best friend rifling through a week old fashion magazine as her mother hurried to scrub the already clean dishes. "You were watching us the entire time." Sakura deduced lightly and the girls sighed lovingly as they stopped their work and smiled to her.

"So cute." Ino awed again, her voice moaning.

"My little girl isn't so little anymore." Sakura's mother whispered as Sakura sighed as she walked to Ino's side before sinking into the couch as they started to watch a television show during the night.

"…You're late you know." Ino's superior voice called out as Sakura looked at Ino skeptically before looking up to the family clock. **_Eleven fifteen._ ** Sakura blushed deeply as she grabbed a spare pillow and snuggled her face into it as her mind thought of the kiss oh so fondly.

Time was going to be hard to keep in this relationship….because whatever the case, she would definitely be kissing those lips tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Ta-Da! Next week: The Bubble Bursts!**


	15. And The Bubble Bursts

**Reviewers;**

 **LuckyMeti: Think of it first off this way Meti. Sakura's mother did many things growing up, as some teenagers do when they are growing up. She has simply been upfront about her past with her daughter, as they have grown up side by side and alone with only the other for comfort. Yuki Haruno wants her daughter, who has been sheltered and nurtured for most of her life, to let her hair down so to speak, and would not feel at all ashamed or have pity on her daughter sleeping around. The difference however IS the lying. Lying breaks the bonds of trust and when Sakura lied for the first Major thing in her young life, Yuki doesn't know for a while if she can take anything that her own daughter says. But as you may have read, after the argument, they patched things up. However, the curfew makes the situation seem logical as both a way for Sakura to earn back her mother's trust, And as a way to keep Sakura around her. People are insecure, and therefore need closure and closeness. That's what Yuki needs, and has always valued with her daughter.**

 **SaveMeChocolate: W-what? I didn't make up having sex the other day! At least...I thought that's what you were asking me Directly, until I remembered the plot line, and laughed at Naruto's expense. That would be the awkwardness of any relationship and they had to discuss that first thing! Well, at least they know what the other wants :)**

 **ColbyCox916: Thank you and I appreciate your shout out. Continue to read and I hope to amaze you.**

 **St3rfire: Thank you Star. I figured that the last chapter needed to be focused primarily on dealing with the situation before they got to school, and now they will have to deal with it there in this chapter.**

 **Duh Bomb: ...Poetic...I loved it, and it felt relaxing...Thank you my Friend. I wish I could send you a thankful, teary eyed smiley face.**

 **WeldingMan0315: Well...you know, you have your talents, and I have Mine. And besides that, I just gave you a teaser to keep you all roped in onto my screen. Mwawawawawawa! (Evil fingers in steepled prayer fashion) They will be 'Blindsided' in a way for this chapter, but I felt like all of that information had to be processed in its own chapter. Woah woah! Their hormones are leading them! Just...the rivers of the Morality Code Mountains are keeping them frigid at the moment. :)**

 **Guest: Wow! Awesome! Thanks for the Reviews! And for the PM! :)**

* * *

 **AN: So...I love all of you, and so I'll make this author note short. ... Short enough? ;)**

* * *

 **JAR HISL**

 **Arc 2: Feelings of the Heart**

 **Chapter 15: And the Bubble Bursts**

* * *

Birds chirped out in their melodic tunes, and their voices echoed through the trees right outside Sakura's window, as they moved about their morning, catching worms and other critters before the snow began to fall and they retreated to warmer climates. It was the middle of the fall season after all, and who really knew when the forest floor would soon be covered in the white blanket of snow?

Sakura opened her eyes and cleared her throat of the dryness of sleep, and leaned on the elbows of her arms as she looked around the room that was her own. Her foggy mind began its startup sequence to remind Sakura of her life and of who she was, but still she pulled her covers off her body and moved out of the doorway, all on pure and basic routine instinct.

Sakura's body was encased in a set of emerald yoga pants and a green top, exposing her stomach's skin to the coldness of the house, and she cured her frozen feet by rubbing them along the carpet of her room before moving out into the wood paneled hallway and straight into her bathroom, before looking up at her face in the mirror.

Her emerald eyes that at a time were so bright that could see the joy in them was even better than before. The fog still in her mind was thick with images of romance and adventure still playing from her dreamscape, even as they faded out of her memory. Sakura smiled to herself as she brushed her teeth, choking on her toothbrush as she giggled suddenly as she knew that today had the potential to be both the best and worst of days in her new life.

People would see her as Naruto's, her boyfriend, lover, as his confidante and close friend. She would be ridiculed and ostracized by everyone, something that she already was in her own opinion, or she would be accepted as simply the girl who landed a stud like Naruto. And yes, Naruto was a stud, Sakura affirmed towards her inner thoughts as she spit out the paste and cleaned out her sink. She nodded to herself as she stared at her mirror twin across from her. She was dating someone out of a movie or something, and she wasn't going to simply let him pass her by.

Sakura washed her face down with a wash cloth, before dabbing at the areas of her skin that zits were forming. It wasn't that she cared about what people thought if they saw her with them; she just found them annoying to get rid of, and now she had to look nice for one particular blond boy now in her life.

Sakura nodded to her mirror image once again and walked back out into the hallway, glad to hear that her mother had turned on the floor heater. Her poor feet would have been cold all morning if not for her mother, and she was so proud to have a mother who supported her in most endeavors, though Sakura at times wished her mother's happiness would come before her own. Her mother was a proud woman, and deserved someone else in her life as well.

Sakura slapped her cheeks to wake herself up fully and stepped into her room, closing the door behind her. Here she was trying to play matchmaker, and she had only been in a relationship for a single night. SO far, it was nothing more than a one night stand! Sakura hoped that she lasted longer than just today, and she had read articles late into the night before to make sure that she was well versed in anything relationship related.

Sakura looked over into her closest ad looked at her assorted clothes for the day, before her mind silenced as her full mind was put to this single task. Other subjects wanted to come into the forefront, but they were easily held back as Sakura went about picking her outfit. Sakura looked to her clock and cringed. Naruto would be picking her up in an hour and she suspected that he was time-oriented.

Sakura looked down at her clothes and fear crept into her head as if this was the first day of school just like when she came with Ino, and she wanted to make a good impression on everyone, except this was just for Naruto. **Screw everyone for looking at her! Shannaro!** Naruto's eyes had to stay off any other girls' bodies for not jsut today, but for the known future and become fixated on hers. That was her role as his girlfriend. **Konoha Weekly had said that exact thing in last week's issue too!**

So then, should she wear a skirt? But even if she did, should she wear a short one, or a really long one to remain conservative? Okay, so maybe not a skirt…but he did like her in skirts… Maybe for now. Sakura quickly looked at her next rack and nodded. A dress would be nice, and Naruto had enjoyed seeing her in one yesterday, but maybe that was too little skin o be shown to him? Sakura shivered and cancelled the idea of dresses. It was getting way too cold for that.

Sakura cleared her clustered mind. Maybe she should start with the top half of her body. Yeah, that would do nicely? So then….um…Sakura's eyes spotted a tube top and she remembered that Naruto did love her breasts for what they were and the skin shown would be generous…but it would do so for every guy looking at her…No. Sakura looked to the new mesh undershirts that Ino had helped her buy, and they were rather comfortable, and supported her breasts nicely…and being see through- **…wait, What? Never mind!**

Maybe a cute sweater would be nice? She always wore them to school, and if Naruto looked at her before at school, then maybe he would recognize her in class or in the hallway. But he would see her outfits every day! Or-

AWWW! Sakura groaned and held her head and turned to the clock. "Thirty minutes left? Awwww! Why am I thinking like this?! I never think this way and now suddenly everything has to be approved by Naruto?!" Sakura dropped back onto her bed and groaned a third time. A sad smile came to her face. Maybe she should just wait for Naruto to come over and change her himself.

"Sakura, sweetheart? Are you okay?" Yuki asked as she knocked on the door, before opening it to see her daughter still in her pajamas and watched her sigh into the pillow. "You'll suffocate yourself, dear, if you keep that up."

"Iwanttodie…."

"What?"

Sakura moved her mouth a fraction lower and away from the pillow. "I want to die."

"Sakura," Yuki smiled and moved inside as Sakura sat up, dangling her feet over the ground as her mother moved some of the clothes away and sat down beside her. "Why do you want to die?"

"I can't choose my own clothes anymore."

"Just where what you want to wear, sweetheart. No one can judge you for wearing what you like."

"No Mom! Naruto's coming and I don't know what to wear for him." Sakura sighed, saddened by that fact and it was when her mother stroked her back that she mewled as the nails of the fingers digging subtly into her exposed flesh.

"You really like this boy then. It shows."

"Of course I do mom. If I didn't, I wouldn't put in the effort. But this is ridiculous!" Sakura sighed as she looked around her usually immaculate room. Now it looked like hurricane Sakura had landed. "I can't even decide if Naruto would like seeing me in pink or emerald underwear, and He won't even See them!"

"No…He won't," Yuki spoke as she folded some of the clothes and smiled. "But from what I know of your new boyfriend, he likes you just the way you are. Sakura, Just be who you are. That's who Naruto likes, and wants to be around."

Sakura sighed and smiled as she nodded thankfully to her mother. "Thanks, mom. I really needed that pep talk."

"Good, now get changed. I will not have Naruto seeing you in your sleeping clothes so soon. Besides, breakfast is almost ready."

"You're not going to work today?"

"No, I got the day off. I'm meeting some friends here in town."

"...I'm glad." Sakura smiled, and as her mother left the door open, Sakura decided to just go with a bit of everything she had thought of. Her fingers grasped at the fabrics and wondered what Naruto would think about it when he came to pick her up.

* * *

A few minutes passed and the soft closing of an apartment door sounded as Naruto Namikaze stepped out into the early morning glow of the day. Naruto had his standard casual t-shirt on for school followed by tan cargo pants to combat the cold and also because riding a motorcycle made him feel safer not wearing shorts. Naruto locked the upper lock on his door and moved down the inner enclosed hallway before moving down the staircase.

To think that by next week, these stairs would be covered in ice and snow and he would have to put on his military boots that he had gotten at the army surplus store. Naruto moved off of his thoughts and hurried down the steps towards the back of the rundown apartment complex to where the parking lot was.

As he approached his bike, he pulled on his black leather jacket, with orange stripes down the arms. He just had a thing for orange and fiery colors, and he hoped that Sakura liked the color on him. If she didn't, then they might have a problem in the future, because his color was here to stay. Naruto finally stepped next to his bike and popped the seat to place his backpack inside. Usually, he wore it on his back, but for today, and the hopeful future, he had something much more valuable that required the space, to which he was eager to offer.

Naruto started his engine and gunned it before quickly leaning to the side to turn the corner without forsaking the rapidly increasing speed. He needed to be at Sakura's house and he only had a few minutes to waste, but in reality, it was just more time that he could spend with Sakura. In reality, he loved Sakura's company and just wanted to return to it.

Luckily for Naruto, the traffic was light on the outskirts of town and by moving through the alleyways and through a slight dirt road through the forest, he had cut the time to Sakura's place in half and pulled into her cul-de-sac. Naruto quickly got off his bike and stepped away from it before he realized that he had Sakura's helmet in the seat.

Naruto quickly got it out, so glad that these new helmets were so customer friendly and proceeded up the steps to the door. As he raised his hand, he wondered briefly if Sakura might not be ready. He might be walking in on her changing or maybe even still asleep, and try as he might, he rather liked that idea, but Sakura wouldn't do that to him on their first ride to school together the first time. Maybe after a few weeks or months. Maybe then.

Naruto rapped lightly on the door as he heard a scraping of a chair against the ground and soon the door opened as Naruto's mouth dropped and he cursed himself for having such a beautiful girlfriend and partner. It wasn't fair that she was so beautiful, as well as being so smart and talented. Then again, who was he to complain and not grovel at her feet and give her anything that she asked? Because there Sakura was, in a mess undershirt covering her supple arms and legs, followed by black leg warmers and a red top that covered over her breasts.

Down below, she had a semi short semi long skirt that flipped as she turned to smile at him, and covering her top half and further down to her skirt was a deep pink colored sweater that dipped off her right shoulder, showing Naruto her creamy white skin and the valley of her breasts covered in the pre-mentioned articles of clothing, and finally on her head was a red ribbon, tying her hair behind her in a soft wavy ponytail.

"Uh…um…wow, Sakura. You look beautiful." Naruto whispered and Sakura smiled at his compliment, noticing how his eyes skimmed over every part of her body and not just a single point. Sakura smiled back coyly.

"You okay, Naruto? I'm not distracting you am I?"

Naruto smiled back. "What do you think?"

"I think that you see me as very pretty." Sakura replied and Naruto stepped closer and her next thoughtful sentence died in her throat at his sudden closeness. "N-Naruto?" She questioned, feeling his breath mixing in with hers.

"I missed you Sakura."

"I-I missed you too, Naruto." Sakura replied quickly before they leaned in, their lips locking in a chaste kiss. Naruto moved and probed his tongue along Sakura's lips but she pulled back, giggling at his forwardness.

"I thought you wanted to kiss for a bit."

"If we do that, we'll be late to school." Sakura advised from the knowledge of last night that their kisses had the potential to last over an hour. Sakura though, swished her skirt lightly, gaining Naruto's attention to it.

"Sakura, I can't let you wear that to school."

"Why not?"

"You might flash boys on the way there.

Sakura pouted as she stepped back flirtatiously. "How about I flash you instead?"

"Sakura?" Naruto breathed heavily as Sakura slowly leaned forward and hike her skirt up and Naruto looked down to see red…shorts. Sakura smiled coyly as she wraped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled back her lips, showing her white teeth.

"That, my dear boyfriend, is why we girls wear short shorts."

"You are such a tease to me."

"I know and I'm sorry for that, but you did get a full view, didn't you?"

"Of course I looked."

"I know you can't help but look at me."

"Aren't you flirty today?" Naruto whispered huskily, pulling her higher up towards his awaiting lips.

"Well…I just can't think of anything else right now, so I'm just winging it." Sakura replied as she leaned up and kissed Naruto's cheek before they hugged tightly, their noses taking in the other's scent. "I really missed you, you know? In bed beside me." Sakura stated plainly, not caring if Naruto thought more into that comment of hers.

"I know…I felt so cold last night."

"Well…um…we should get to school, shouldn't we?"

"Y-yeah. We should."

"Okay…Bye Mom!" Sakura called out as she grabbed her backpack sitting next to the door and followed her boyfriend out to his bike, as he passed Sakura her helmet and she nodded to him in thanks. Safety first. She would remember his first rule.

Sakura quickly slid the helmet around her neck and as it folded around her head. She moved behind Naruto on his bike, and held him close as he started the engine and pulled off to the main section of the road, heading down the street before Sakura gripped him closer as he took a turn faster than she expected. Sakura laughed into the speaker though; adrenaline was so much fun, and Sakura leaned in before she giggled.

"Faster." Sakura shouted over the roar and Naruto let go of the clutch and they shot forward, the front wheel sliding off the road before it bounced back down and Sakura swatted Naruto's side before she began to play with his jacket, feeling his stomach and chest through the material. "You are so easily influenced by peer pressure."

"Oh come on, Sakura. I think you need to let loose every once in a while."

"Maybe…" Sakura conceded, as they barreled past the interstate entrance, heading directly for the school. Naruto felt his attention on the road dwindling away as he felt Sakura's bust push closer into his back, her tips harder than even two nights ago as her hands played and grazed across his abs. Naruto was much relieved therefore, as they reached a long time oriented red light, and stuck his foot down as they sat idle for it to turn green.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Later today, um, we need to talk about how we…you know…did it."

"Well then, for now, just tell them that I was fascinated with your abs." Naruto heard her say as he blushed madly as Sakura continued her playful assault with them a bit.

"Are you?"

"….Yeah." Sakura sighed happily, before leaning over to dangle her own body to the right, hanging off the bike as she did so. "And I'll say you were obsessed with spanking me." Sakura smiled as she tried to get a good view of Naruto's face. "You like my ass right?"

Sakura waited a few seconds but Naruto did not reply, and she sighed, a little discouraged. "What is it? Is it too small?" Sakura asked as the opposite could be true as well. "Too big?" Sakura squeaked though as Naruto leaned back with his hands, lightly cupping her cheeks in each hand and readjusted her body to realign with his. As she realized that he didn't want her slipping off, the light turned green, and Naruto pushed off, pulling near the school itself.

"….Just right." Naruto's voice rung in Sakura helmet and she smiled coyly at Naruto's mischievous nature. He had played the silent treatment to trick her into letting him squeeze her ass. Sakura tutted her tongue. _Such a naughty boy,_ Sakura thought, while inside, her inner consciousness imagined Naruto groping her ass…all…day…long…

* * *

Naruto's finger slid along the handlebar, and pushed down on the signal lever, before slowing down and turned over towards the main parking lot, nearer to the school than the sophomore area that Sakura was used to. Sakura was rather confused by the notion that Naruto was parking in the upper classman lot, and wondered where he would possibly find a spot when she saw him duck down into the middle of the lot.

The parking space that Naruto took was not in the very front, but not in the back either. It was not even a spot that would fit a car. No; etched into the asphalt of the lot were diagonal yellow lines for about three spaces, with the words M-Parking, etched into it. Sakura left Naruto to do the parking as he pulled up alongside a few other bikes like his own, one of which Sakura liked as it was pink with silver lined stripes in the shape of a fox with nine tails moving around the bike.

"Well, we're here." Naruto called out and Sakura nodded mutely as she stepped off, and Naruto followed her gaze to a senior's bike. Naruto smiled. If this relationship lasted, maybe Sakura could race with him across the country. That might be fun to do with the girl of his current dreams, and Naruto Namikaze was not gay, he dreamed of only women, and Sakura was so far the star of them all, unlike what some anime and manga writers would have some believe. **(Cheap shot, I know)**

Naruto watched as Sakura decided this time to take off the helmet the traditional way and gulped back his hormonal saliva as her hair cascaded behind her, as she flipped it over her shoulder until it landed on her exposed right side, and she leaned over, showing a bit of cleavage that made Naruto's nose bleed at the sight.

"Thanks Naruto for lending it to me." Sakura spoke up as Naruto looked at the helmet in question before he looked back at her and shook his head.

"I'm not lending it Sakura. It's yours…to keep."

"Y-you mean it's mine? Aw! My first gift!" Sakura exclaimed as she leaned forward and hugged Naruto tightly, and then proceeded to keep him close as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. And as her lips left his skin, they both shivered at the fall chilling breeze in the air. Sakura saw Naruto's eyes grow sad as his hands played with the ends of her ponytail, and while she liked his playful pulling of domination, she had to wonder what he was thinking about.

"What is wrong, Naruto?"

"…Maybe you should get Ino to give you a ride over winter."

"What?" Sakura asked, stunned. She had thought that their ride had been pleasant, before a nice and hopeful thought came to mind. "Oh…do you want to be alone in the mornings?"

"No!" Naruto rushed out and Sakura mewled as he pulled her hair a little harshly and he cursed at his pull, but she smiled as he rushed to continue. "I loved riding here with you pressing in on my back." Naruto smiled, feeling instantly better as they both blushed and giggled at the fond memory.

"You know…" Sakura's eyes shimmered as she pulled her head lower, making Naruto pull her own hair, and he saw her eyes gleam a bit. "I'm not used to flirting, like, at all but I like this thing we do. You caring about me, even when I like it or if it's irrational." Sakura spoke as she kissed the edge of his lips. "I make you distracted when you're driving, don't I?"

Naruto sighed. "Immensely."

"Well, I trust you to make sound judgement on keeping me safe. Besides, I feel safer with you than I do with Ino, and I've only ridden a few times with you."

"But Sakura, there will be ice during the winter. I don't want to help you catch a cold."

"So?"

"Y-you deserve the heater, you know."

But still Sakura smiled back. "I'll just bundle up."

Naruto sighed and looked her happy face and grew annoyed. "You're really stubborn, you know that?"

"I've been told that on occasion."

"Fine. Well, if you insist on riding with me, then we need to buy you some things."

"Like what?"

"A Jacket."

"L-like yours?" Naruto smiled as Sakura's tiny slender fingers grazed along the colors of his leather jacket. "More feminine, and with maybe lighter pink stripes?" Sakura thought aloud, liking the idea already.

"Just for riding with me, so that if you fall, you'll slide away from any potential crash."

Sakura smiled as she bent her head down to caress her cold cheek against Naruto's warm chest and giggled as she moved them out from behind the school's vision before they saw the doors ahead of them. The two saw the stares and glares of envy and jealousy fired in their direction, but for once, neither cared and just continued through the doors and down the hallways until they reached Sakura's locker. Sakura leaned forward as they stopped and fingered Naruto's collar. "So protective of me, aren't you Naruto? First you want to change my skirt, and now my sweater? Why! You're slowly stripping me Naru."

"N-Naru?" Naruto asked aloud, his heart skipping a beat as butterflies filled his stomach. But he looked at Sakura with such intensity in his eyes that she backed off of him, and grew nervous as she explained herself.

"Um, I thought nicknames were a part of a relationship. I read about it in an article last night, and it said that those with pet names have a fifteen percent higher chance of keeping their feelings intact because of the pet names."

Naruto smiled as Sakura blushed pink and hugged her again. "So cute; a bookworm." Sakura blushed deeper as Naruto moved his hand through her hair, sliding through the glossy shampoo that she had used last night before he reached down to pet her cheek fondly. "Usually only close couples do that, but will you mind if I call you my little Saku then?"

"...I like that."

"I like you." Naruto spoke back before Sakura leaned up, kissing and smacking her soft pink lips against Naruto's, and feelings of the night previous began to unfold. Naruto's eyes opened up to look at the girl before him, but suddenly eyes were upon them and his lip movements ceased to a stall.

Sakura kissed back for a few seconds more, since Naruto didn't back off. She liked kissing his sweet, sweet lips, but after his immobile form, Sakura backed up and saw his eyes grow…nervous? Sakura looked around them, and felt nervous as well. Everyone in the hallway was acting like they were talking and such, but Sakura could read lips and most were not even uttering sounds while their eyes stayed on them.

And yet…the nervousness turned into something more for Sakura, like an adrenaline at being the main spectacle of a major event. Sakura had not felt this way since her time at Julliard, and she loved this feeling. Was her kissing Naruto in public making her feel this way? Sakura's hands gripped Naruto's collar to gain his attention once more, and she pulled him close as her tongue slid out to lick the end of his ear.

"S-Saku?"

"Let them stare at us."

"What? Do nothing?"

Sakura's breathing became uneven as her mind raced from an article of the night previous. "Push me roughly against the locker and kiss me, Naru." Sakura's eyes gleamed and Naruto didn't question her. She was the one with the plans in this relationship, wasn't she?

The sudden banging of lockers startled the rest of the people in the hallway and they turned to see one Naruto Namikaze freakishly sucking face with the cute and shy Sakura Haruno, and they watched as Sakura's hands grazed through his hair as her pelvis moved against him sexually. People gulped and blushed as Naruto trailed down to her neck and sucked against the bone, as Sakura's mewl sounded erotically down the walls of lockers. People looked away in shame.

Sakura could feel Naruto's lips sucking on the small of her neck, and the pleasure centers of her skin and brain went haywire, and the mewl that came out on its own made Sakura wonder if this was really her own body receiving this aphrodisiac of kissing. Then Naruto's tongue slid out and licked along the neckline and she shivered and pulled him in closer.

"No marks please." Sakura whispered as she turned head and as her eyes jittered around, seeing people eager to pack up and leave as she had hoped for. "My mom would kill me."

"I doubt that." Naruto laughed and Sakura whimpered more as he sucked harder, his teeth sinking softly into her flesh, as if he was biting her. _**Oh god how she wanted him to bite her**_ …Naruto slowly slid off her body as they both breathed heavily and watched as people moved away to just get away and prepare the new gossip of the school for the day. "Why are we being so public about this, Saku?" Naruto asked as he traced Sakura's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Sakura closed her eyes and just answered on her own thoughts. There was no filter, no fence, and therefore nothing she could really hide from this boy in front of her. "Mmm…I read a book that told me that people shy away from couples when they do this, 'Public affection' ordeal."

Sakura felt Naruto back his toned body off of her own and she moved to groan in displeasure before he held her cheeks in both of his hands, and Sakura giggled as he covered her face from view, smashing her cheeks close together.

"Am I doing okay so far?"

Sakura smiled with a stray tear falling down her face as she looked away, embarrassed by the absurdity of the question. "How should I know that? All I know comes from the books I read." Sakura moved his hands back to her cheeks and kissed his knuckles. "Besides that, all I know is that this is the best day of my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, though Saturday and Sunday were great too." Sakura smiled as she settled down into a soft gentle silence before she looked up into Naruto's piercing blue eyes as her heart swelled. "Naruto…Is it wrong to think that a single weekend can make you fall for someone?" Sakura sniffled happily as she confessed further towards him, but saw Naruto lean down towards her, and she expected him to answer. He did not, instead, it was Sakura who moaned softly as he licked and sucked on her soft flesh, completely disregarding her question.

"No, Naru! Not a mark." Sakura whispered softly, but as Naruto backed off grinning at her, Sakura knew and felt the tingling forming of a soft red mark now in the crook of her neck. Sakura smiled sourly at the boy in front of her and tried and failed to glare at him.

"You are a terrible boyfriend, you know that?"

"I know, and I shall continue to be a terrible one."

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms before she turned around, but she realized her mistake as her boyfriend leaned in, pressing himself against her and against the locker as he hugged her and turned her around in his arms. "I need my good luck kiss."

Sakura sighed, her will power at a level of zero for her boyfriend's plea for a kiss and so they started a brief make out session for a solid twenty or so minutes. Students came down the hall and rushed past them, and Sakura could not help but feel more alive at this school than ever before. Sadly, everything came an end as the bell rang above them and they sighed into the other's face, their lips chapped and full of saliva. "I'll see you at lunch." Naruto whispered as he moved off around the corner and Sakura sighed into the locker behind her, as she watched her love smile back at her and turn the corner.

"Excuse me." A voice called out and Sakura turned to blush at the pack of three girls staring at her, and moved off as they went into their lockers. Sakura blushed at herself and moved off, her shoulder bag banging softly into her thigh as she moved across the school. As Sakura moved up the stairs, her fingers moved along her lip and she could still taste his lips upon her. Hopefully, this feeling would keep her sane until lunch time, but then again, when she was with Naruto, she swore that she was becoming a mental headcase, because her only thoughts were of him.

* * *

Sakura made her way to the third floor and immediately heard the whoop and holler of her best friend in the whole wide world. Ino jumped over from her group of cheerleading friends and crashed into Sakura, making the poor shy girl blush as they skidded back a few feet. "Hey Sakura. Did you enjoy the ride today?"

"I did, Ino. Thanks for asking." Sakura smiled gently, as Ino followed her towards their first class of the day. It was only a few doors down, but by that time, Ino had flited around a few subjects of which Sakura understood nothing about, but was simply repeating what Ino said when she forgot what she had just said. Ino was so ditsy at times, but that was alright. She cared, and was one who mattered to Sakura.

They soon turned into the first class of the day, and it being homeroom and just for attendance sake, as always, there was nothing to really do but talk. As they entered, Sakura did her usual things; she lowered her head, hid her face from those who would be surrounding Ino as the most popular girl in school, and then walked carefully to her seat. Sakura did these things in a casual manner before she looked outside at the nice fall weather as she placed her book bag on the hook connected to her desk and closed her eyes to relax and wait for the teacher to call for attendance. But as she closed her eyes to listen for the ambient noises, her nose wrinkled in confusion.

There was no gawking and giggling of girls and boys around Ino's positioning. There was no sounds at all except for the sliding of chairs and the nervous pitter patter of shoes on the tiled floor. In fact, those clattering footsteps and the shuffling of clothes sliding across other pieces of fabric were not moving towards Ino at all. They were moving away from her and towards…the window.

Sakura opened her eyes and her body stilled as her thighs clenched together and her teeth bit into her tongue. Surrounded on three sides of her desk were girls, in fact all of the girls of the class besides two of Ino's deeper friends and herself were leaning in front of her and staring at her with their eyes waiting for something to happen. Was she on fire or something? Sakura wanted to ask because all of the guys were sneaking peaks at her exposed shoulder and Sakura was just too nervous and fidgety to stay silent any longer.

"….Can I…h-help you?" Sakura asked meekly, but the girls around her shuffled nervously and smiled at her, and her analyzing eyes saw them do this to Ino all of the time. Did she have juicy gossip to talk about? Surely, they didn't plan to ask her about-

"Sakura-San, it's true, ne?"

"Huh?"

"You fucked with Naruto at the party?" Another girl asked and Sakura blushed. Geez! This was awkward. Her mind was moving from having a real boyfriend, a freaking Real Boyfriend! And now she had to Lie about Doing it with Him?! She didn't want to think about this! If she was going to talk about it, she'd rather actually fuck him! Oh Great! And now her mind was filling with those dirty images that she had researched about the night previous! AHHHHH!

"Sakura-San? You okay?"

Sakura leaned back into her chair and sighed, as she held her head with her hands, hiding her blush to the girls around her. Her eyes looked to see the girls surging in even closer if that was possible, hoping to hear the juicy gossip and the details that followed. "To be honest girls, I don't recall that much. I was pretty drunk, though I only had water."

"Yeah, I think someone spiked the water."

"Yeah, that was Liz actually." Another spoke up.

"Oh." Sakura faked and blushed deeper. "All that I remember from Saturday is really fuzzy, but I mean we were just dancing and then he complimented me on looking sexy…all I thought was that his lips were in need of mine, and then suddenly we're on the bed."

"Oh? Did he rape you?"

"No!…" Sakura shook her head vehemently, "Naruto's not that kind of guy."

"…Did it hurt?" Another girl asked and this question caught Sakura off guard. T-These were the same questions she had asked to Ino a few months back!

"Are…Are you all virgins?"

Sakura watched in wonderment as most of them nodded to her bashfully, and Sakura was so honestly surprised. She wasn't alone in her keeping her legs closed! Well, in the physical way for now. She supposed that she was unofficially a true woman, at least in rumor.

"A pinch hurt a bit, but I was drunk. It probably hurt a lot. It was really quick."

"He came early?"

"Did he use protection?"

"Well, yeah. I had a condom."

"You did?"

"Were you expecting him to come onto you?"

"Well, I think so, though I can't recall buying some…ever!"

"But he was rough with you?"

"I suppose a little, but he played with my breasts and ass mostly. I liked that a lot. I mean, he had me begging for it I suppose." Sakura spoke softly, as her hands subconsciously rubbed her breasts through her sweater. Geez…Just thinking of Naruto's hands cupping her breasts sounded so…erotic, and she felt like her life was a soft porn novel unraveling for these girls to talk about at a later date.

"So, was it a one time thing?"

"Thing?" Sakura perked out, and saw a few girls smiled hopefully. They wanted Naruto? Well, that was not happening any time soon! Naruto was Hers! Sakura quenched down on her possessiveness before she spoke however.

"No, not at all! I think it's natural what we ended up doing in that room. It was just me and my boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Girls screeched all around her, and the scream moved down the hallway, as Sakura held her ears.

"Y-you mean…"

"He's your Boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura smiled as she looked to them all and her teeth showed for the first time in front of many people in this class. "A week." Sakura spoke and girls cooed and looked to her smile that looked so much like a certain blond they all knew so well.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sakura was increasingly surrounded in many new friends wanting to hear her exciting story of passion and romance, Naruto walked into the boy's locker room for the first class of his day, Physical Education. Naruto moved passed a few guys near the entrance and hurried to his locker and stripped off his shirt, before unlocking his metal basket and smiled at his school uniform.

Naruto kept his eyes focused forward as some guys stripped completely naked and without the use of the towel. Naruto had already gotten girlfriends before and now he had the best one, but he was still shy about his maturing body, so as Naruto grabbed his towel, he wrapped it around him and stripped out of his lower pants and boxers, before reaching for his spares for the class.

A few hands suddenly patted his shoulder and Naruto stilled for the millisecond afterwards as a few guys stepped around him and began to change as well. "Damn, Naruto! You really punched into that girl hard, Naruto!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I saw her walking the next morning! She couldn't keep her legs closed."

"Look guys. There's not much to say on the matter."

"Oh Don't worry Naruto. It's your first girl. I'm sure you'll get better in time."

"R-right." Naruto replied slowly, wary for what they were implying.

"But seriously man! Sakura was F-I-N-E! I bet she was begging for more."

"Um…" Naruto gulped. "Y-yeah." He blushed. Sakura had explained that that was what they had said would happen this morning, so he needed to stick as close to it as possible.

"Well don't worry about her, man. I'm sure after four or five of us, she'll be satisfied."

"…..What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, his voice growling subconsciously at the hidden meaning.

"Well, now that we know that she likes fucking on the rebound, I'm sure a lot of us will have popped her body into shape…if you know what I mean boys." The guy said as a few laughed out loud, before Naruto's locker shut loudly and they all stared at Naruto's flustered face and the rage in his eyes.

"W-What's wrong with you, Naruto?"

"None of you will even go near her." Naruto's eyes narrowed, but they weren't too scared just yet.

"Look, Naruto. We get that she's shy and all, but damn! You fucked the damn Smartie! And I'm sure when she gets down on her knees and sucks-"

"You won't even talk to her like that, alright?"

"What's your problem? Getting all possessive and such. It's not like you two are an exclusive thing."

"Actually, we are!" Naruto yelled at the guys around them as the locker room went silent. Naruto looked around himself and sighed before he grabbed a small white towel and left the locker room, exiting out to the small track field outside. Naruto sighed to himself and leaned against the metal railings.

He hadn't meant to yell at them, but what they were saying was disgusting. Sakura lowering herself to the likes of them when she could do that for Naruto himself? He was the only one who could even Ask Sakura for that kind of treatment, and damn if anyone thought otherwise! Why they hadn't even done it, and He just wanted to rip her clothes off and just-

"N-Naruto-Sempai?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked over mid thought and saw three cute freshman girls nervously standing next to him, and looking at him worriedly.

"What is it?"

"Is it true? A-Are you really dating Sakura?"

Naruto sighed and smiled to them. "Yes, girls, I am, and I'm sorry if that breaks your heart, but I like her a lot."

"It's okay, Naruto-Sempai." The other girl spoke up. "Actually, we're glad that you're not dating that other girl anymore."

"Yeah. She wasn't even worth your time."

"At least Sakura will care for you. She's really nice to us freshman."

Naruto smiled at them, and they smiled back as they walked away. Yeah, Sakura would care for him, and she was Definitely worth his time.

* * *

As Homeroom was nearing its end, one could easily see the bright pink hair in the mass of browns and blondes. Inside that circle, Sakura could be seen laughing genuinely with Ino and some other girls, as they talked from subject to subject, and turning to Ino for her usual advice, but unlike other times, they also turned to Sakura, who's opinion was somehow really deep and thoughtful. She had so much to say and yet conveyed it in so simple words. She was amazing!

As Sakura listened to other's speeches and opinions, she looked at herself and caught a reflection of herself in the mirror smiling brightly. She actually felt like a girl for once! Not some smart nerd that was ignored but instead remembered and listened to!

Sakura felt a buzz in her pocket and looked to Ino who subtly nodded her head and so Sakura turned around back in her seat to the window outside. Sakura smiled as it was a text from Naruto. Sakura quickly opened it and blushed as she looked around quickly and back to the picture of Naruto sweating and shirtless after a five mile run.

Sakura's eyes sculpted over his muscles and how the sweet slick sweat covered his skin as his hair flung forward, ready to hide his gorgeous eyes from view. Sakura quickly saved the photo, her first from Naruto and then saw the words below it and looked closer.

 ** _"Meet me on the roof for lunch?"_** Sakura blushed deeply and hunched her shoulders as she read those words. They were going to be in an isolated area and all alone. What could they possibly do there? Sakura's fingers immediately hit reply, and she looked around again to make sure she wasn't being watched before she spelled, _**"Meet you there,**_ " and watched as her fingers hit send.

The text appeared on the screen from her conversation in pink and a small smile slid onto Sakura's hidden face, as she realized how open she was with him, and now how open she was becoming with those around her. He had already broken inside her personal special bubble, hadn't he? Or maybe…just maybe, her bubble had burst, and her bubble was now…T **heir** bubble. Only time would tell, and that could be a long way off.

* * *

 **AN: Next Chapter: Meet Me On The Roof**


	16. Meet Me On The Roof

**Reviewers;**

 **Falcon800: I love the texting difference between what's online and what people say using their phones, and that includes you. Hope that I didn't make you wait too long.**

 **Czar Joseph: Yeah. I thought that with other people affirming the rumor that the couple spread about themselves that they had been in a short relationship would help to soften up the thinking process and further cement what everyone accepts them as.**

 **ColbyCox916: Yeah, I can try to work in more of Naruto's protective side into this story, but for the most part, not too many fights will occur outright. This version of Naruto that I have made is not shy or rebellious as much as simple popular in the sense of what he is known for.**

 **St3rfire: Well, they have every right to be together. And your guess is pretty spot on for what you are about to read, so read on STAR!**

 **Operator Blake: Thank you. After having tried my hands at some previous stories of mine, I have began to incorporate the more psychological times as well as the physical times that high school always provides with. As for the conflict, there won't be too much because I'm trying to keep a lot of this just the regular life of a teenager. I know that to me, most things of conflict were outside of the school grounds.**

 **Duh Bomb: OOOOOoooo, you had me until that end! That last word for the first section of your rhyme ruined the time, but I still liked it a lot. As for the rendevous...LOL!**

* * *

 **AN: So, I have decided that I'm going to change my posting dates to Thursdays due to my classes for the week ending on Thursdays now. I hope that that keeps you a lot more into my story. Anyways, I'll be trying to make this story as much as realistic as what high school can do, but some things will be of course over the top as this IS a story. Also, let's delve into Naruto's life now, right?**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Arc 2: Feelings of the Heart**

 **Chapter 16: Meet Me On The Roof**

* * *

The cold wind blew through the air, echoing differing sounds as it moved through trees rustling, animals purring, alleyways creaking, and finally people shivering. It was a day that was set to be cold and one that only a rare kind of person would prefer to be outside. Sakura Haruno…was not one of those people. She loved being inside and loved to watch the trees move in the wind, but never much in her life did she expect to be one who loved the gentle caress of the wind against her face, like a lover's touch upon her skin.

But today, she held up upon a new outlook on life, and as that cold breeze flitted around the school building's walls and seeped inside an open window behind her, Sakura smiled as it toss around her hair and whipped up a frenzy with the pages along her book, changing the area to which her distracted eyes simply looked upon, but did not comprehend.

"Will someone please close that window?" The teacher called out and a student volunteered before the slamming and clicking of the lock sounded in Sakura's ears, and before she realized it, she sighed, because it was something she was coming to expect in only a few minutes.

 _'Meet me on the roof.'_ That's what he had told her where to go, and up there, the wind would be pulling at her head of hair, billowing it outwards towards her boyfriend, and what would he do with it, the image? Would he caress her hair and look deep into her eyes? Would he compliment her on how long it was? Was she supposed to get a haircut based on the sole disposition of what her boyfriend liked?

"This is ridiculous." Sakura muttered to herself, as her hands gripped the edge of her seat tighter. A relationship meant that one had to give and take, but Sakura didn't know which was which with her own decisions. Was cutting her hair to a different style and length a give? Or would she be taking Naruto's potential want as an area in which he would give her more adoration and praise?

Maybe she should just ask Naruto first and decide these things later on. They Had only been dating around twelve hours….or was it twelve months? Sakura looked around herself, in her fourth class of the day, and she had not been called upon to answer questions, nor had she paid any attention at all towards the book or the board.

Was this how other girls and guys felt when they were in relationships? Time speeding past them and their thoughts simply overloading their mental circuits to which they could simply not afford to be loaded down with things that they potentially may not use in their lives? Sakura felt her lips turning up as she thought this and placed her hand over her heart; if this was how Ino felt when she was in relationships and happy all the time, then perhaps being loved was more important than having everything other than love that you desire. Love is blind, but it was also irrational, and therefore, it made others dream of something that was bigger than themselves.

A large insistent buzzing sounded throughout the class and the teacher sighed as he put down the marker and glared at the class before home. "Please pay attention everyone." A few teens grumbled as they snuck their phones back into their pockets, hating the person who forgot to turn their phone on silent. After a minute though, Sakura blushed and snuck her delicate fingers around her phone and spread her legs wide as she looked between them as she clicked on the smiling face of Naruto.

 _….'Don't let anyone see you come up here'…._

Sakura gulped back a whole mouthful of saliva and felt her panties grow damp as a few minutes ticked by, her face moving to stare out the window as she supported her head with her arm. How could he say that to her? And why were they to be alone? Did he…want to do perverted things to her? What if the Naruto that everyone saw was just a mask and in reality, he played with girls' feelings and had sex with the whole lot of them, as long as they swore themselves to secrecy?

Sakura's thighs rubbed together. What if he came onto her? Could Sakura really turn him down? To see his frown and smile disappear? She didn't want it to disappear, but she was not even close to being ready for that. It was settled, if he came on to her, she'd punch him in the gut, and run away. Then again, that didn't have any reasoning as to why she was going up there alone to the roof. Geez, what was a poor introverted shy beyond innocence girl supposed to do in this situation?

Right. Trust her instincts….well no, they told her right now to repopulate with Naruto and have her way with him, that stupid perverted inner self. Well, then her mind…But her mind was in the gutter, thinking of Naruto tying her up and planting soft kisses along her jawline and all over her body, until they died of old age. Well, um…her…time at Julliard? A song maybe? NOPE! All there was in those songs were romance and telling her to just go through with it. Geez, her body was truly the best she could trust in this time of great indecision as Sakura stood up as the bell rang for lunch.

For once, Sakura pushed against the other students in her dash to get out of the classroom. She did not run many places, but perhaps if she was a part of the main crowd, she would be simply a random student moving towards the stairs that led up there. Perhaps no one would easily recognized her pink hair swishing between the other students, and as Sakura stepped out of the classroom and turned right, she nodded at her idea. Maybe she could simply walk up to the roof as a simple invisible student of high school.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino's voice called out as Sakura's arm suddenly jerked around to the other direction, Ino pulling on her lower arm, making Sakura's attempt to shrug it off completely useless. Sakura gawked at her friend's strength before her eyes readjusted and she realized all of the girls of Ino's cheer group waiting for her…no, waiting for **them** just down the hall.

"Ino, I can't hang out right now." Sakura spoke convincingly, but Ino looked at her saddened by the fact that she had really just said that to who Ino thought was her best friend, and though Sakura felt bad about doing this to Ino, she had to be somewhere else.

"What do you mean that you can't hang out right now? The girls over there want to talk to you! Sakura, this is one of the best outcomes that could happen for you. People want to talk to you and get to know you. And….I want to spend some time with you too." Ino quieted at the last statement and Sakura sighed.

"I Do want to hang out with you too, Ino, but just not now. Maybe tomorrow."

"But where are you going?"

"I um…have a chess match with the team, you know? To practice for the tournament coming up."

Sakura saw the understanding pour into Ino's eyes and she smiled at her friend. _Finally, a way out._

"So then, I'll catch you with you later-"

"I'll go with you!" Ino suddenly exclaimed, and Sakura shivered at the somehow innocent but crafty side to Ino's mind.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? I'll go to your practice match."

"But Ino? What about your friends?"

"Eh, we were going outside anyways, they won't mind. SO-"

"But Ino, you will just gawk at Shikamaru."

"S-So? That's worth my time, and besides, the other girls will no doubt be doing that to the other boys."

"Look, Ino…." Sakura sweat-dropped. She somehow had to ditch her friend, one of her only friends in the world…but it was for a good cause! Yeah….right…. "Ino, I'll send Shikamaru to you."

"To me?" Ino breathed, her eyes going wide at the outrageous and unheard of suggestion.

"Yeah, he doesn't play these short games anyways."

"A-Alright. Ino puffed out her cheeks but still smiled. "Tell him that I'll be by the trees."

"Okay!" Sakura agreed all too quickly before rushing off down the corridor, and sighed to herself. _'By the trees?! Ino, you live in a humongous forest!_ ' Still, Sakura would make it up to Ino; she would definitely do that for her first real friend in the world. What wouldn't she do for Ino if the girl asked nicely? Sakura shivered. Practically anything that she wanted done.

Sakura quickly decided that she would make it up to Ino, as it was the right thing to do, but right now, she needed to get up top to where her boyfriend had so mysteriously asked for her. Sakura moved down the hallway and reached the stairs for the back of the school and with her bag on her shoulder, ran up the twelve steps and surged past the people coming down before moving the same dozen steps up to the second floor.

Again, Sakura repeated this action from the second floor to the third and was rewarded when she smiled at the lack of students on the top floor. In fact, there was only a few who were choosing to eat up here. But Sakura ran past the entrance hallway to the stairs and moved past the rows of lockers as she looked for the roof access staircase.

Sakura was just passing another classroom to her left when she saw it. She quickly dug her heels into the tiled ground as her head snapped to the left and her body slowly leaned back around the open sliding door into the classroom. Sakura's eyes zeroed in on the red color of the railings and a large predatory and victorious smirk fit snugly on her face. The Fire Escape! She found it!

Sakura turned her body and checked the hallway. Good, no one to stop her at all. She was going to get her man and not have anyone know the wiser. So thinking, Sakura stepped into the classroom with much confidence and moved towards the closed window, ready to-

"Hey Sakura…"

Sakura's feet dug into the ground a second time, but this time into the front of her feet, as she whooped as she held her balance from falling. Sakura breathed erractically as she turned to face her interrupter and wanted to rip his throat out.

"S-Shikamaru!" Sakura groaned as the black hired boy was leaning against a black, leather couch, lounging around with a toothpick between his teeth and his eyes moving to close shut. Sakura had no doubt that he was here to take a nap for lunch, but did he have to be HERE?!

"What's up?" Shikamaru spoke out and Sakura stilled. _What's up? What's UP?! Naruto was up! That's what! And she couldn't get to him **because you and Ino keep running into me!**_ But Sakura did not say this, no she simply smiled back in relief and knew that Ino would love her now.

"I've been looking all over for you, Shikamaru."

"Really? Why? I don't feel like doing anything right now." Shikamaru yawned and closed his eyes, but Sakura couldn't have that. She needed to get up that ladder!

"Ino wants to talk to you, Shikamaru."

"I-Ino?" Shikamaru chocked as he inhaled his toothpick and cursed as it snapped in his gums, before picking them out with his tongue and sat up to look at Sakura. "She really wants to see me?"

"Well, Yeah! Why else would I come to get you? Ino though thought that you'd be outside glazing at the clouds or something."

"But…it's Monday. She knows I do that on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Shikamaru…it's Ino. She forgot. That's why I told her that I'd check up here. Now go get to her and see what she wants."

"…Thanks." Shikamaru rushed to speak before he jumped off the couch and down the hallway, and Sakura smiled to herself. She could imagine the scene now. Hey Ino. S-Shika? You wanted to talk to me? Y-Yeah. **OH! They would be so good together!**

And yet through it all, Sakura sighed happily, though her eyes were tired. Naruto was making a liar out of her, so why was she so glad to do it for him? Maybe it was because of what she thought that he would do for her. Sakura smiled as she rushed to the window and pulled the safety lock from the windowsill and pulled.

Immediately, cold wind blew into the room and Sakura's skirt flew up, exposing her shorts to the nonexistent eyes in the room. She wondered if Naruto wanted to see Sakura helplessly trying to hold her skirt down or not. Sakura quickly moved up to the window and felt the metal grating below her before looking up at the twenty or so rungs to the ladder that led to the roof. She could do this…easily.

Sakura grabbed onto the first rung and smiled as she pulled herself up one by one and quickly reached the top of the fire escape and lifted her head above the stone lip of the roof. There were no handholds on the smooth rock so Sakura leaned forward and pulled on the edge itself, but as her feet smacked against the edge, her funny bone shattered and Sakura eeped as she tumbled up and over the lip and onto the roof.

Sakura groaned as her face hit the pebbles of rocks before smacking her lips and looked up at the flatness of the roof itself. There was a shed for equipment off to one side as the wooden area where they placed banners for various activities. And there was no one here yet. And yet Sakura looked to see the protruding doorway from where metal stairs made their way up from the other side of the room and frowned. So there was another roof access up here.

Suddenly, and without a sound, hands slid into Sakura's vision and clamped around her mouth, interlocking around her cheeks. " **AHHHHHHHHH!"** Sakura screamed as loud as she could, but the hands shook and pulled her back against a firm body. Sakura's eyes were wide and anxious and she screamed as her hands moved wildly around herself, touching nothing as she fought for her life.

And then, just as she prepared herself for something to do with her feet, laughter erupted right into her eardrum, and Sakura stilled as she felt the biker jacket material on her back, and rubbed against it as the laughter quieted down. Sakura moved her body around and the hands followed around her, still covering her mouth as she widened her eyes at the smiling face of her boyfriend, Naruto.

Naruto watched happily as Sakura sighed annoyed into his hands, her breath warming them up as he leaned down, pulling Sakura's head with him as he forced her to bend her knees or else fall on top of him, not that he would have minded. Naruto smiled though and pulled her body into his lap and laughed a little as he kissed her forehead. "You surprise even me, Sakura. You're so stupid."

Sakura sighed angrily again into his hands and her own hands pulled her face free and yet she stayed where she was, straddling his lap with her knees on either side of him, not that she noticed, though Naruto sure did. "Why am I stupid?"

"Because you went up the wrong way." Naruto smiled brightly, and Sakura huffed into his chest. Naruto heard her mumbling and leaned forward, near her ear.

"…I'm smarter for outsmarting you." Sakura's whispered to her boyfriend, and yet soon Naruto let his tongue slip out of his mouth, grazing across the lower side of her ear, before his teeth grabbed ahold and nibbled lightly. And though gross, Sakura fidgeted across his pelvis, her legs brushing against him as she fought the mewling pussycat inside her throat. First the kiss to the forehead and now this? Sakura finally mewled aloud as she loved the playfulness he had with her.

A few playful minutes passed by as Sakura squirmed across Naruto's sensitive lap and he punished her poor ear with his saliva. Slowly, Sakura leaned back, and let Naruto's mouth kiss along her neck, as she paused for breath.

"Naruto, we need to talk about a few things."

"You think so?"

"Well, yeah." Sakura shrugged but Naruto's hand brushed along the bare shoulder and she caved into his chest once more, as a cold wind forced them closer. "So…how did your sex talk go? Anyone ask?"

"More like I yelled it at the guys. They um…they find you…um…desirable?"

"Really?"

"Does that make you feel good?"

"Maybe a little."

"What about you?"

"Turns out I'm not the only virgin."

"Well, I could have told you that."

"Well, I wouldn't be able to say it to you or talk about virginities if I wasn't your girlfriend."

"You talk to Ino about it." Naruto argued back.

"Exactly. I'm her girlfriend."

"….Um…Sakura?" Naruto asked a little quieter.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked back as her hair whipped around her face.

"…DO you and Ino um…uh…get…together?" Sakura made a face and Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Sorry."

"Naruto…we're girls, and it interests me in some way of being intimate with her, but no. When I say girlfriend with Ino, it's because she's a girl and my friend. Now being with you," Sakura smiled, "that connotation is much deeper, don't you think?"

"I don't really think a lot."

"That's okay." Sakura smiled, her teeth showing. "I'll think for the both of us."

"Well, that works for me….can you do my homework?"

Sakura made a sour face and Naruto groaned as her knee ground in between his legs. "Naruto, I have high integrity, and if you so much as miss more than one assignment because of me, we're taking a break on this relationship."

"Awwww….well, it'll be harder now."

"That's the point I think, yes? Making the relationship work in our lives."

"Well, yeah, but…I meant because my focus will simply be on you." Sakura blushed hard and looked away, as Naruto smiled at her shy nature and kissed her exposed cheek. "So… what's next on the list?"

"The sex talk, I believe."

"Okay, well everyone does want to know how, and being drunk is a bad way to go."

"I agree. So, um…" Sakura began before looking to Naruto. She had little doubt that he would be wary of this subject, but Ino had said that they should add kink that they liked into the story, and her latest perverted images had her in them, so it was best to start there. "I think it'd be good to say that you fucked me from behind like an animal."

"But Sakuraaaaa…." Naruto drawled her name, and frowned at her, holding her cheeks between his hands. "That will make you sound submissive to me."

Sakura smiled a bit between his hand before she gave him the look of bliss, and shook her head as she held his hands still. "I am submissive, Naruto. Especially around boys like you, and so that means that I'd probably be more so in the bedroom. I like being told what to do and pleasing someone else. To me, it'd make you smile at knowing that I'm there for you. Naruto, imagine me in that position…would you like seeing me like that?"

Naruto gulped and looked at Sakura skeptically, but as she nodded to him, he closed his eyes and breathed in, before letting his mind show a naked Sakura, bending on her knees and smiling at him from below. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend. "It does sound nice…"

"Plus, I told some girls you played upstairs and that makes sense if I simply let you do that."

"Are you sure about that? I mean from in front of you? Well, yeah, but um…I was thinking that maybe you felt them from behind my back?"

"I find that position…pleasurable. Okay, my turn." Naruto took control and Sakura saw the determination in his eyes, and felt content on keeping him like this. "I think that it'd be alright if you took control at some point too."

"Alright, but how does a girl get in control?" Sakura asked, wondering how a girl took over when she was getting her brains fucked.

"Well…you were on top for a bit."

"You mean…" Sakura gulped.

"Yeah."

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah…"

"O-Okay, but y-you insisted I do that too."

"Deal."

* * *

After maybe ten minutes of talking further, the two had decided on a number of things that happened Saturday night. Sakura liked her hair being pulled kindly to make her 'thoughts' move back out of distractions. Naruto liked Sakura's nails digging into his back and how her thighs held him inside her when they were close. And yet, the unspoken truth was that they both wondered what would happen if and when they actually had sex.

"Alright then," Naruto breathed. "So…should we talk about other things in our life?"

"Yeah…" Sakura spoke quietly and moved her hair to the other side as she moved off of Naruto and sat down beside him. "Naruto, you know how I went to Julliard, right?"

"Kind of."

"Well, I learned to play the piano when I was three, and I took apart a computer at four. My father, who by the way I don't like to talk about, signed me up for classes, and I went to recitals and software competitions when I was six.

"And then, Julliard's top Professor, Sarutobi-Sensei, came to watch me, and I like to think that he saw himself in me and wanted me to go to Julliard to be under his watchful eye. My mother worked at the embassy with my father, and so, I was sent to the boarding school at eight. I spent a good few years there, and came home only to be present with my father and mother for parties and stuff like that."

Naruto sighed as Sakura took a breath and she looked over to see him shaking his head and looking away from her. "Naruto? What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you don't want to talk about it and defend it."

"Welllll…."Naruto paused and bit his lip, staring at her a little annoyed at her too-curious for learning demeanor. But still she looked at him and caused him to sigh in defeat. "Sakura…You're too smart for me. I don't deserve you."

Sakura felt anger boil up inside her chest and glared at her boyfriend before launching forward with her hand in a fist.

"Ow!" Naruto let out as he twisted his head around to stare at her angry face, rubbing the area in which she had just hit him. "What was that for?" Naruto asked, and yet as he asked that, Sakura leaned over, her body turning slightly towards him, and kissed him on the lips, her tongue slipping along his lips briefly before she pulled away. Naruto's mouth stayed still and he looked at her incredulously. "W-What was THAT for?!"

"I want you, Naruto. That's why you deserve me."

"But- Sakura, you belong in the presence of ambassador's sons and with people of your stature. I have nothing to offer you at all. I'm not worthy." Naruto looked away again, and this time, he pulled out of Sakura's oncoming arms, which failed to wrap around him and Sakura huffed at Naruto's lack of self-confidence in himself, like all young people seemed to have in high school and college. "I mean…you have how many degrees from Julliard?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to grow self-conscious and looked away, leaning on her palms as she stared in the opposite direction. "Four, I suppose. History with a concentration of Music and the World cultures. Music itself from a concentration on advanced techniques and conducting Physics, with a Lab concentration, and Engineering on mainly the hardware side of things."

"See?" Naruto huffed, and Sakura looked up at Naruto's head of hair, and felt tears well up in her own eyes as a little anger fueled her throat, constricting it as it did so, and melted into sadness and worrisome regret. It felt like Naruto was trying to end this relationship before it fully began…well, Sakura could not have that one bit OF IT!

"Naruto…" Sakura spoke evenly as Naruto looked back saddened by his own words towards her direction, and watched as Sakura quickly touched his cheek with the palm of her hand before slapping it softly to keep his eyes on her, the cheek reddening ever so slightly.

"Now you listen to me, Naruto. Let me tell you about ambassador's sons. They pull on my hair, and expect me to behave like I can get anything in the world. They know six languages and curse those lower than them in three. I hate cursing at people and yet I always cursed them out whenever I could as a child.

"You say that I belong in a circle of my peers? Well, Naruto, that's not going to happen. I was happy at Julliard, but I missed my mother too much, and I was quiet to the point that people thought I was a mute. Those parties I played at? I was just the entertainment while people moved around and talked about gossip that wasn't even true about Konoha or its interests. My mother nor I belong in that social life.

"I am not settling for anyone, Naruto, because I want something that my 'class' mocks. I want someone who is genuine and makes me laugh. Someone who I crush on for the stupidest of things and the worst of times. And so far, you are the only boy who has ever **Met** those expectations. I'm not settling a single degree as meeting my personal wants and desires, and you fit that position, Naruto, and More!"

Sakura saw the slight confusion on Naruto's face and knew that most of that went over his high school trained brain and breathed out and caressed his cheek with the pad of her thumb, and knew that Naruto would understand the layman's terms of physical contact. "I guess to put it simply; I want you because I like you Naruto. I mean, do you like me in any way like that?"

"Of course I like you Sakura." Naruto responded quickly and stared into her eyes. "I just didn't want you to get pulled into something that you might not like. I feel like everything about you is perfect to me, Sakura." Naruto rushed out and stopped as tears welled up and fell down Sakura's cheeks and eyes.

" **Oh God! I made you cry.** See? I'm a terrible boyfriend to you, Sakura. I make you cry, but I can't compare to you. I don't have your smarts in books; I mean I'm good on the street, I suppose. But look at you! You're beautiful. I mean I love everything about you! Your quick tongue, your slightly large forehead, your ass, your breasts, your-"

"Shut up!" Sakura giggled through her tears and leaned forward, this time her tongue being met with friction as Naruto's lips moved to cover hers, and they kissed again with passion as a few tears even welled up in Naruto's eyes. He was at least being honest with her, and he wasn't worried of her…well, of her everything.

Sakura mewled as Naruto cupped her face again as they parted, watched as he nuzzled his nose with hers. ' _Nose nuzzling? No way!'_ Sakura's thoughts went haywire as she raced forward, her forehead bonking against his as passion and lust overrode her senses as her arm gave out on holding her up and so her upper body fell to his shoulder, his hands grazing along her exposed arms. ** _'So Kawaii!'_**

Suddenly though, as Sakura tasted and kissed his tears away, she felt Naruto slow down in his advances and grew a little sad. Sakura could feel the tension encompass over him and while she loved to know how to understand another person's feelings, most of all Naruto's, she kissed one final time on Naruto's nose and backed up.

"What is it?"

"It's just…maybe I should tell you about my past relationships." Naruto spoke a bit, and shrugged a bit. Sakura nodded as she backed off further. She should know what she was getting into, but so should Naruto.

"Well, I would tell you, but I have no past experience in this, so I suppose that you can have a turn."

"Oh gee thanks!" Naruto smiled sarcastically and rolled his eyes at Sakura's gentle nudge and breathed in, calming his heart as best he could along the cracks that had formed over the years of his teenage life.

"Alright, well you know about Rachael."

"Yeah, two years always pushing for sex, right?"

"Well yeah. I mean, I was just amazed at first because she saw me playing baseball in middle school and I thought she liked me for me. Last year, I was so happy to come to high school in the knowledge that I was…well…better than everyone else."

"Sounds like you had a superiority complex."

"I did. I mean. I, Naruto, had a girlfriend who was a Junior! I got to go to Prom, and Homecoming with the Varsity Team and it seemed great. But she had a sister our age who um, I guess she snuck into the locker room to peek on the guys and um…"

"She saw your thingy?" Sakura asked, blushing.

"Well, yeah, and well she her sister and Rachael wanted to have it."

"You must be big then, huh?" Sakura smiled a bit and leaned closer to him, pushing his shoulder slightly as Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I don't want to brag but- Wait! Sakura!" Naruto whined as Sakura giggled and touched his thigh playfully.

"But Naru~," Sakura played, "I'm only a girl. I can't help myself!"

"That's not funny." Naruto fumed. "Do you know how many girls have said things like that to me? Just to get me out of my pants and theirs?"

"You should be flattered."

"I am, but they just want something physical, and I want something more than that. I think that what I want from you."

Sakura smiled fondly and nodded. "Well, I can give you that intangible thing I suppose."

"Yeah…anyways, she cheated on me over and over again so I don't even know what I saw in her."

"Okay, well, I figure though that you had a girlfriend before that, right?"

"Yeah, a few actually. First, there was Amanda in my fifth grade class. We didn't really…Taaalllkkk as we were both shy about things. I mean, I had just lost my parents and she had lost her brother. We really just held hands to comfort each other."

"That sounds sweet."

"Then there was my stalker."

"Stalker?"

"Well in sixth grade, um, I was a bit of a rebel?"

"How so?"

"I may have, um, painted the school orange…."

"I see." Sakura smiled. Her boyfriend obviously liked the off shades of red, and Sakura smiled brighter as she twirled some strands of her pink hair around her finger. She had that part down.

"Anyways, I got the whole class in trouble, and I got bullied and beat up for things like that. Well, I met his girl…Hinata, who encouraged me on doing things like that more, and I guess that she told on me and she liked to watch me get beat up and do nothing but twiddle her thumbs and smile at me while my face and ribs were being cracked open."

"Spineless bitch…" Sakura whispered and Naruto shivered as he felt the anger coming off of her in waves.

"Sakura?"

"Sorry, I don't feel like she was a real girlfriend."

"Well, not really no, but besides Ino, she was the only one that really talked to me back then."

Naruto grew solemnly quiet and stood up, leaving Sakura to look up at him before she moved to be beside him again, and watched as his eyes looked over the forest around them. She felt like Naruto longed for something, or someone, and felt instantly jealous of whatever or whoever held this hold over him. Sakura's hands slowly felt down his arm to settle on his wrist.

"Who was the last girl?"

"…Her name was Alice..."

"You still like her." Sakura spoke, not asking. It was a statement, and Naruto nodded in return.

"A bit. I feel like she was the first real love I had. We were friends and she talked with me. We spent whole nights on each other's roofs and talked on the phone for days. And then after I got away from Hinata and bullies, she patched me up and we dated for all of seventh grade."

"What happened?"

"She had to move to another school because of her father's company, and so she broke it off with me. We uh...we write at times." Naruto spoke, but Sakura felt like he was skipping out on something important with her, but it didn't seem like he needed to tell her right at this moment. "It's funny, she was shy too, and pretty smart when she wanted to be."

"Would you get back with her if she asked?"

"I…I don't know." Naruto mumbled and looked away, but Sakura pulled him back to face her and leaned forward and Naruto froze as Sakura's pelvis pressed against his legs and could feel his member hardening at the contact, and instead of blushing at the contact, Sakura smiled at the fact that she could make her boyfriend hard for her in a single moment. It was both physical and mental attraction to have it happen after such depressing thoughts, and she wondered why Naruto was hard after such a talk.

"Naruto….have you ever broken it off with a girl?"

"Well…no."

"And this girl Alice, she knows you well?"

"As well as Ino did. We were childhood friends."

"…Then she knows how loyal you are." Sakura smiled fondly and edged up to rub her nose along his, and Naruto smirked as he felt his new girlfriend grind into his member as Sakura kissed his lips, distracting herself from her own body's actions. Slowly though, Sakura paused and bent her head down, right over his heart and Naruto watched as she listened to his heartbeat as he engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"You won't abandon me, Naruto. I know you won't. No more of this unworthiness crap from either of us. And one day, I get to meet this Alice, okay?"

"Are you jealous of her?"

"Yeah. Of course I am. She holds a place dear to your heart…Baka."

"You are so cute as a Smartie." Sakura squealed as Naruto spoke that nickname that she always heard from others and moaned as he sucked lightly on her neck, forming another mark of ownership in the process.

"Why am I named after candy anyways?"

"Because you're both sweet And sour at times." Naruto grinned and Sakura hmmp'ed at him and looked away. But Sakura was soon to find that Naruto knew how to press the perfect combination of buttons as he touched her side and she immediately folded to his devilish ways and charm. And soon, Naruto was back to making his blackened claim on her neck and he smirked into the soft flesh "…And you're smart…really smart."

"Ohhhh!Mmmmm...Then tell me something." Sakura moaned into his ear, to which Naruto was ready to blow at the sounds. "Why is it that I act so stupid around you?"

"Well what else are you thinking about in that train station of a brain?"

"Ohh….The calculus lecture I spaced out on and need to read up on, when will Ino and Shikamaru have sex already, waiting for you to touch me lewdly and have me take hold of your member and-"

"What?" Naruto chocked and they both blushed and Sakura groaned into his shoulder, biting lightly to shut herself up. "See? I can't think straight ahead. I just feel so…open with you. I mean, I wanted to get to know you for months and now you're my boyfriend. You just make my brain stop and think about just you and it makes me feel so at ease."

"I feel the same." Naruto spoke up as he worked on adding a third marker to Sakura's neck, the first being made present and known in blue from earlier on that same day. Sakura groaned at his lovely tendencies and pushed back against him.

"Naruto, my mother is going to kill me for having these."

"I thought you'd be worried about the other students seeing them." Naruto smiled caringly as he leaned against Sakura's outstretched arm, but it folded like butter and he was soon back to working on the third marker.

"Well, we have to sell that we've been dating for a while thing, but I can't imagine the embarrassment of my own mother."

Naruto smiled into Sakura's hair as he smelled it. "I'll buy you a cute scarf after school."

Sakura blushed at his wanting to please her and knew that she'd have to please him back. It was in their subconscious nature it seemed. "Thank you."

"…But it will cost you."

"Another topless pose?" Sakura's voice vibrated as Naruto cleared his throat as his member stiffened even more down below and Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the feeling of his member against her right thigh. "What were you thinking of to repay you?"

"I was thinking two more hickies."

"Alright, but let's get risky."

"Huh?" Naruto gulped as Sakura leaned back and tossed her ponytail back, attracting Naruto's undivided attention as she pulled down on her sweater, moving the v-neck of it and her blouse move lower towards the gentle beginning to the swell of her breasts. Naruto smiled and moved in to make them before the bell rung for the twenty minute warning before class.

* * *

Sixth period came by, and Sakura walked into her last class of the day, smiling at the dumbfounded stares that her neck seemed to attract and knew how shocked people would be if they could only see where else she had a mark…or two.

As Sakura looked over though at her seat, Ino's scowling eyes directed at her made Sakura pause in her steps before moving to sit down in her seat. "What is that scowl for?"

"Where were you during lunch?"

"I told you…with the chess club."

"No you weren't. Shika told me that you told him that I wanted to talk to him."

"Hmmm," Sakura bit her lip and moved to get her books out. "...How was he?" Sakura smiled at Ino, changing the topic quickly, and smiled as Ino's cheeks turned into at least four shades of red.

"Well, h-he and I stuttered the whole time, but it went great."

"Good."

"Yeah, and-….Hey! Don't change the subject on me!" Ino scowled again, and Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. So close. "Where were you?"

"I…can't say."

"You can't say….which by the obvious marks on your neck…With Naruto."

"H-He and I…just wanted some private time."

"Sakura, you're doing things a couple of two months does."

"What do you mean, Ino? You do this all the time. Heck, I've seen you with hickies from four different guys."

"Yeah, but Sakura. That means nothing to anyone. You are Dating Naruto and I've seen and watched by as Naruto has been beaten, broken, and cheated on, and I'm worried for him and for you."

"H-He told me about Alice and the others."

"Good…Just…be careful and go slow, okay? You two, in my opinion, are made for the other, but you both need time to make sure you like the other. So go slow, okay?"

"Okay." Sakura nodded and turned back to the front of the class, her left hand rubbing the slight swell of her breasts. Man, hickies were a distraction on the mind…but hell were they great to have.

* * *

 **AN: I know...A lot of sappiness in this chapter, but I could not help it!**


	17. What to Get For Christmas

**Reviewers:**

 **Car Joseph: Pretty much, yep. Well, Hinata was to me, always a stalker, so I figure that she deserves to be allowed to transfer/move to another school.**

 **St3rfire: Love, Respect, Communicate. These three important issues will keep me going through this story and what I hope my life. I thank you St3r, and I hope that I can remember to come back to your review and that others read it for inspiration. It said a lot of wisdom inside of it.**

 **kid Loco: You should still review! I'll simply respond to them in the latest post is all. And I can't do a pantie flash...so overdone. Plus...you need a video style for that.**

* * *

 **AN: So...I know that many of you are busy with school and the final stretch as much as I am, but how about we have Christmas in April?! Right! So now we can have some fun and jolly relief from our busy lives and just relax. Now, I could always wait until Christmas to post this, but I am just too lazy to wait that long. Here you go!**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Arc 2: Feelings of the Heart**

 **Chapter 17: What to get for Christmas**

October melted into November and the snow that had been so long awaited in the forests of Konoha had begun to fall...and yet, as it finally dripped down in the seasonal rains, November soon passed by even quicker than possible, and December came to the forefront of the year, and for some, it had honestly surprised them when the Christmas music had begun to play in the music stations on the day after a chilly Thanksgiving morning.

For one girl in particular, she had, for what was maybe the first time in her life, honestly admitted to herself that she had lost track of the days since she had last looked at the date of the calendar, at least more than a single glance to write it down on her notes and on her tests in class. No; she had completely forgotten that December had come around, but she did not forget that her winter vacation was finally here, and ready to be let loose on the world, sending Jack Frost to nip at every inch of skin that still dared to show from under tops and the cuts of jeans.

Sakura's pink hair slid over her right eye as she nodded her head to the music playing from the headphones inside her ears. The cords wrapped around her upper ears and down to her neck, before sliding through the opening of her shirt down to her blue jeans that she had decided to wear now that skirts were out of season. And her pink hair covered it all as Sakura smiled and looked back at the calendar again. Was it really the fifth of December already?

It had officially been three weeks since the couple had 'had sex' and they couldn't be better! Boys smiled and nodded in Naruto's direction for his conquest of a girl who was now considered one of the top ten hottest and fuck-able girls in their year, and already, the couple had discussed a few more times of how they did their sexual acts and that just made the boys go wild.

On Sakura's end, girls swooned over her, loving how she smiled and talked to them no differently than their own friends, and treated each of them with respect and compassion. There were still those girls that hated her guts for the sole reason of stealing a potential sex-toy of theirs, but it was of envy and jealousy and Sakura knew that if she was born in another life, and with a different background where Naruto _**'wasn't'**_ her boyfriend, she would be jealous too.

She meant that, really she did. Naruto was the best boyfriend that Sakura could ever have hoped to research for. When Sakura means research, she means Ino's magazines showing the best traits a male could have and show for his female partner, and Naruto fit those requirements almost to the letter. He fit categories of bad boy, shy guy, and playboy all in one, and Sakura had officially had her moment last week when her heart fluttered and burst out of her chest when Naruto kissed her in front of her mother and apologized that her daughter's lips were just to die for and that he was willing to do just that for a single kiss more.

Sakura sighed into her arms as she leaned against the table, a comfortable smile caressing the muscles of her face. Her smiles were changing her facial structure, and her cheeks hurt all the time from smiling too much. When would they have a fight that didn't lead to a make out session and Naruto telling her jokes afterwards? How could he be that guy that she could punch all the time and take her annoying short temper sessions and still love her genuine attitude?

Sakura's ears perked up as her musical sensei's first ever song entered her hearing through the electric pulses of energy moving through the cords of copper wiring. She sighed as she recalled how this song depicted his life when he was younger, and as he grew up living on the streets, moving up through the world as his long fingers played the piano from sea to shining sea and back again. He had been and still was a prodigy known throughout the world, and he had chosen her to be the next 'Professor.'

As the song came to a close, Sakura heard a soft knocking on her door and turned to the left to see her mother step into her room, a white hamper full of Sakura's freshly cleaned clothes folded and ready to be placed back where they belonged in her closet and drawers. Sakura had offered to begin to wash her own clothes when she was ten, but her mother insisted she relax and enjoy her time being a kid, because she would have her whole adult life to do laundry, for herself, and for her husband, and for the kids further down the road.

"Hey mom." Sakura smiled as she swiveled in her chair, stopping her musical background before she leaned her head back and pulled off the headphones before slipping them out and placing them on the desk. Sakura's mother smiled as her daughter got up and grabbed the hamper from her, before heading towards her closet to place them where they belonged.

Usually, her mother left soon after that small, routine exchange, but as Sakura moved back for more clothes to put away, there she was sitting on her daughter's bed, with her hands folded neatly upon her lap. "Mom? You okay?"

"Yes dear, I just wanted to say that I'm so proud of you."

"Mom…"

"You are such a smart girl, and have done so many things in life, but Sakura, there are things that need a proper time and place."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she leaned her head to her shoulder and grazed her nails against her hairline.

"Sakura, I know that you'll be on winter break this year, now that school is out until the New Year, but I don't want grandkids yet."

"Mom!" Sakura's voice broke out in a hoarse manner. "I-I haven't- I-"

"Sakura, I know how it feels when the parent is out of the house and how tempting it seems since you could get away with it. I mean, I myself did it quite a few times on your grandparent's bed and-"

"Mom! Please! I don't need this talk." Sakura blushed profusely and looked away, before her mother's voice called her back.

"When Naruto kissed you so passionately last week, you made it my business to keep you on track with your life. Sakura, this is not something that you can take lightly and never talk about it. You need to keep yourself in check at all times and yet show how passionately you care about the one your heart for that time belongs to. I know that I missed that when I was growing up, and my parents never spoke up about it with me. I'm just trying to help get this across to you."

"Mom, I understand, but Naruto and I will just be watching movies in the living room."

"On a couch…alone…with your hands interlinked in the popcorn and your legs…being caressed by his hands…"

"Yeah," Sakura smiled before shaking her head erratically. "I mean, No! Well, yes but- Mom! I won't let us go further than that."

"Can you really hold your emotions back when that spontaneous moment arrives?"

"Well….um…"

"Sakura, I know you'll kiss him, and touch…things…"

"Mom, please…"

"I just want you to be happy and sure that he is the one for you…"

"…Believe me mom…I'll make sure of that myself…"

"Alright…Well, I just wanted to get that across." Yuki smiled as she stood up and hugged her daughter who smiled contently and hugged her back. It was Sakura's right as a child to embarrass her mother, but in things like this, their roles were reversed and Sakura loved her mother with all of her heart.

Yuki moved around the bed and towards the door, but Sakura watched as her feet stalled and she turned around, before pointing a finger dramatically towards her. "Sakura, I know that it's only been three weeks, but have you thought about getting Naruto a present for Christmas?"

Sakura grimaced as her cheeks flared up and swayed a bit on her feet as she looked the other way. "I um, haven't been able to concentrate on things like that."

"Why not?"

"Mom, I have homework, the scholastic tournament and Naruto to be with as well as dealing with Ino's social gatherings until yesterday! I just…couldn't concentrate anymore."

"Alright…well, no more homework or teams. Enjoy the holiday, okay? And think hard on it. It doesn't have to be expensive, but it's the thought that counts." Yuki smiled and walked down the hallway as Sakura sighed and leaned back towards her bed.

"It's the thought that counts huh?" Sakura asked aloud a few seconds after her mother had left and smiled as her mother was right. Now that her mind was more open and ready to put forth the effort she begged for the task at hand. Sakura soon sighed though and felt the skin on her body become noticeably slick with sweat from waking up this morning. She needed to take a shower.

So thinking on it, Sakura grabbed her bath towel, red in nature, and also a change of casual clothes. She had a regular boring day today, so she would relax for the day and see what she could find. Sakura moved towards her door, before heading out of it and down the short hallway, before stepping inside her bathroom and closed the door.

Sakura turned on the water, and waited for it to heat up, as the snow chilled the pipes greatly. Sakura moved her hands around herself, before gripping the bottom of her light sweater and pulled up, the fabric moving up and off her body as Sakura discarded it on the floor, leaving her in a purple bra to cover herself with.

Sakura paused as her eyes came into contact with the mirror above the sink, and thinking on it as she pulled down her pants, leaving her in a set of purple panties, soon moved to stand before the sink and stared at her reflection. _'Something to get for Naruto, but what?'_

Well, Sakura might as well start with the simplest of things for this first year, and their five weeks together in total. Sakura looked at her attire and blushed as her hands swam around her body as she pet her ass and groped her breasts lightly. Well, Naruto had said that he loved the swell of her breasts, and he had enjoyed gripping her tight ass.

He had first saw her when she fell down the waterslide and presented her breasts before him, showing her topless body…Sakura groaned and raked her hand over her eyes, nose, and mouth before looking to her exasperated eyes. **_This was so awkward._ ** Okay, she had to think of this in a different perspective, otherwise, she would be taking a rather cold shower in a few seconds.

Okay, so his favorite color was orange, maybe some fruit, but No! He hated eating healthy stuff. Okay well, he liked to go swimming at the local watering holes and glacial lakes in the area. Sakura's eyes suddenly lit up as she looked to herself. **She had it!**

Sakura hmmed to herself at the amazing idea she had just thought of. Sakura nodded to herself as she tested the water again and was pleasantly happy at the lukewarm temperature and quickly snapped at the front of her bra and quickly slid down and out of her panties before stepping under the pulsating stream of water.

The water dipped onto the center of her head, before moving along her hairline, wetting her hair down along her bare neck and back, as the water formed rivers that crissed and crossed along Sakura's stomach, before seeping along her hip and pelvis and back down to her thighs, and dripped along the bathtub floor, carrying with it sweat and dirt as it seeped into the silver drain below.

Sakura sighed under the gentle and sweet caress of the liquid on her muscles, massaging the tension away from her body, but it was as light as could be and had been for the last few weeks, ever since Sakura found a secret remedy to take away the brunt of the pain; Naruto's succulent lips, which she would no doubt be kissing this Christmas.

And yet, the tension slowly returned, as Sakura's mind filled with a sudden thought and her head bent down from the water and smacked her large forehead with her hand. _**She forgot about INO!**_ Sakura groaned incessantly and opened her annoyed eyes to the misting mirror across from her.

She needed to get Ino a present as well! Sakura had little doubt that Ino, being the generous and absolutely eccentric friend that she was, would buy her four or five presents and Sakura would look like an idiot if she didn't get her at least something that she absolutely beloved!

Sakura leaned against the shower wall with her hands outstretched before her, before blushing as images of things that one could only buy at an adult store entered her mind. Sakura's hand moved lower to rub against her maidenhood, as she remembered two weeks prior when Ino had dragged her inside one and helped her buy a rather… _'useful'_ item, not that Sakura was ever planning on using one!

Sakura quickly thought to other things while in the shower, and nodded to her correct mind. So Ino loved cheer and practicing until she got things right, but then she liked being around people all of the time. Wait a second! Ino had said something about trying to stop being so hyper all of the time…and perhaps some alone time would be perfect for her.

Sakura smiled to herself and grabbed for her shampoo. As soon as this was done, she would head to her computer and buy these things for her best friends and she began to be nervous, because soon, she would see their faces and know Exactly how they felt about her ideas on what they liked.

* * *

As Sakura moved towards her computer, outside and a bit down the street, downtown Konoha was abuzz with activity. Every store had huge red and green signs with percentages that praised and entranced their potential holiday shoppers with their big discounts for the season of Christ's birth.

Down at the mall, even more decorations filled the available space, and the normal gray parking lot was filled with red candy canes and green wreaths, with gold bows tying them to and around the street lamps. Shoppers causally strolled around down below, as the snow was lightly piled to the sides, as holiday music streamed from loud speakers into all the ears of the area.

And inside the mall itself, behind closed and heavy winter doors, one blond watched happily as young children rushed up to Santa's awaiting lap, but even more so at the female elf whose stockings were skin tight to her legs and as she bent over, boys naughtily whistled at her as she smiled back and blew them each a kiss.

"Santa, I'm going to pack some presents," the girl smiled and Santa nodded, as the girl sighed and walked towards the blond male, who smiled at her pointy ears that she had attached to her skin.

"I can't believe you signed up for this, Ino."

"Yeah well," Ino began as she took off the ear extensions and turned her hat inside out, projecting a red cap instead. "I like how the little kids really like Santa and their eyes go so wide."

"…And you get to keep the sexy elf costume."

"…Yeah…Hey!" Ino complained as Naruto smiled and walked off, as Ino grumpily stomped after him, her elf shoes preventing her from running too fast. Naruto ow'd as Ino punched him, her skirt flying up as they passed by a heating vent, and more whistles sounded, making Ino blush hard. "You shouldn't call me sexy, Naruto. That's reserved for my best friend now."

"But Sakura approved of the outfit. She said that I could say that."

"Naruto," Ino tutted and walked passed a window filled with cute Christmas puppies. "There is a difference between Sakura allowing you to call other girls things, and actually doing it."

"Then what do I call you?"

"I don't know!" Ino blushed as she turned her head away before she spotted Shikamaru walk past, helping feed the reindeer near the sleigh.

"What did Shikamaru call you?"

"He hasn't seen me…And you won't tell him!" Ino blushed furiously as she glared to her side, but paused when Naruto was not there at her side. Ino looked ahead before she twirled around and looked confused as Naruto had paused in front of the entrance to a store.

Before Ino could move, Naruto turned and walked inside. "Naruto!" Ino called out and chased after him, cursing herself for not bringing her common shoes for her break. She followed Naruto as the blond moved around shoppers and around over-excited attendants, keeping his eyes fixed solely on the object before him.

Ino stopped next to him as he bent over to look closer through the glass box protecting the rather expensive Christmas gifts, and looked over at Ino. "Ino, what do you think of this for Sakura-Chan?"

"…Bold." Ino smiled. "She'll think you're-"

"I know, but?"

"…Explain it a bit, and I'm sure she will adore it, Naruto."

"Alright." Naruto nodded before he stood up and flagged down an attendant. "Excuse me, can I buy that?"

"Oh of course! And may I say that you two make a beautiful couple." A female attendant smiled at them before the two burst out laughing. _**(AN: After Sakura, I always like Ino for Naruto)**_

"Who, him?! He's an idiot!" Ino giggled hysterically. "No, it's for his girlfriend."

"Oh….I'm sorry. I'll get it right away."

"Say Ino?"

"Yeah?

"You already got Sakura her gift?"

"Y-yeah." Ino smiled, and hoped that Sakura actually loved her new accessories for her computer. Ino remembered first showing her pink haired friend her broken computer. Not only did Sakura fix it, but after breaking the warranty seals and flags, she had sped up the hard drive's memory and ram, and then she rewrote several programs! Ino didn't know the first thing about computers, but what she did know was fashion, and Sakura's computer looked so…bland. She really hoped Sakura liked it.

"Come on, Naruto." Ino pulled on her friend's arm, as the attendant handed him the gift wrapped box into his hand. "They're going to run out of hot cocoa in the break room!"

"Hai! Hai!"

* * *

 **Presents were wrapped and stockings were hung, and it was all done until the bottom most rung, and everyone was silent as none of the day before, because they were all praying for a little bit more.**

Christmas had come to Konoha, and it was almost here. Everyone could sense it and feel it, because it was in the air, waiting for everyone to simply fall asleep so that they could wake up and rejoice in their material gifts. But for those of religious display, they went to church, which is where we find our three main protagonists, plus two more.

Inside the church we find them, on their knees and holding onto each other as the priest raised his hands and gave glory to God in the highest, as the children's choir raised their heads, their voices reaching deep into the rafters overhead. And the trombones blared as the trumpet raised its song high, the oboe rang out notes as a harp kept beat and fluttered up and down on the musical range.

The five people were at the midnight service on Christmas Eve, and Ms. Haruno looked briefly over to smile happily and closed her eyes and thanked God for the great year; of leaving their past and moving on to this bright and shining future. She had her own nice boyfriend who she worked with t her job, and her home life was so calm and serene.

Next to her mother, Sakura kneeled in a layered skirt that was see-through on the top layer, showing the Christmas evergreen through a pink shade around it. Her top was emerald in color and filled with golden stars in the night sky, and her hand was encased in the softest embrace as her fingers hand-hugged Naruto's, as he smiled with his eyes closed.

Naruto had on the simple red dress shirt and a nice black suit that he had secretly been saving up for, because he always needed to impress Sakura, whether or not she wanted him to do so or not. The only thing he had on was a white tie, with silver designs on it as it glittered in the soft light, as the choir proceeded down the aisle, as the lights flickered off one by one, and the song of Silent Night began to play.

And next to Naruto, the two smiled widely as they sneaked yet another peak as there to their side were Ino, in a simple but formal purple top and deep blue jeans, but next to her was Shikamaru, in a suit with a deep green dress shirt and purple tie. The both of them were blushing furiously and glaring at the pew in front of them, their breathing erratic as they focused on anything but the other.

Naruto and Sakura nodded as the service began to end, happy that their plan to bring the two together had worked. And even though it was short lived, it was no doubt something that Ino, nor Shikamaru, would ever live down for quite some time. The lights soon turned back on and the group of five headed out into the freezing blizzard and hurried into Ms. Haruno's car, before they made their way back home as safely as possible.

In the front, Sakura kept glancing back and hiding her giggles as Naruto smiled back at her nervously, as Ino and Shikamaru edged towards the doors, even though their bodies slid closer together, and as they hit Naruto's legs again, the cycle began anew, and Sakura held in her giggles as best she could.

"Alright everyone out!" Yuki called out as they arrived in front of her house, and everyone rushed inside, as the snow entered after them. The breeze suddenly picked up and Naruto and Shikamaru rushed forward to push the door closed, and as their reward, the girls eeped and rushed to push down their skirts that flew up, exposing their stocking covered legs to show.

"So worth it." Naruto breathed, while Shikamaru simply nodded his head. Sakura and Ino glared playfully at the boys as the clicked sound and the door held firm. The four of them walked over to the living room to gather around the yellow lights of the Christmas tree in front of the roaring and yet gentle fireplace, before Ms. Haruno handed each of them a cup of hot chocolate, and Sakura sighed into Naruto's lap, her ass moving rhythmically along his leg, and they both smiled as he pressed his hand into her thigh, and held her there.

"Well, you young ones can stay up for a bit, but Shikamaru, I would hope that you'll stay over for a while until the storm passes."

"R-right…of course."

"Alright…Sakura, behave."

"I will, Mother." Sakura smiled toothily, and her mother sighed happily, and moved up and out of sight. It was only a few minutes later filled with silence until Ino's leg began to spasm, as she looked nervously around herself as Shikamaru was seated right next to her, while across the room, Sakura and Naruto took turns kissing parts of the other's face.

"I can't take it anymore! Let's open gifts!" Ino surged with excitement and nervousness. Sakura smiled and backed off, and moved under the tree to grab her gifts. By now, she and Ino had stripped off their outer clothes and now in leg warmers and Naruto smiled, thankful once again for the sight. Even without the gift, he would be happy with just this; Sakura with a smile and over-excitement on her face.

As Sakura smiled and came out of the tree, she dropped them on the table as Ino rushed back down with her own rectangular box, and Sakura smiled as Ino held it out to Sakura happily. Sakura gripped it and threw Ino a weird look before unwrapping it and instantly, her eyes grew embarrassed.

"I-Ino…this is **My** Laptop." Sakura breathed, wondering why Ino would get her something that was already hers.

"Check again."

Sakura sighed and took off the entire wrapping and this time, her eyes did widen as gone was the simple black metal, but now red and pink designs, of musical symbols built into the framework. Now, even the usb ports were outwardly shaped like music symbols. "I-Ino, I love it!"

"I knew you would."

"Here's yours." Sakura smiled and handed over a circular package and Ino dug into the colorful wrapping with gusto like a kid on Christmas. Ino gasped as she pulled it free and smiled at it. "I-It's a…yoga mat…."

"…Ino?" Sakura asked after ten seconds of silence, at her friend's deathly quiet and calm demeanor, and Ino raised her eyes and out of them were tears as Ino sniffled and jumped forward and hugged her best friend.

"I Have more to give you! This is just too good."

"I know."

"I can't wait to relax and just breathe!" Ino exhaled and leaned back into the couch, as Sakura turned to Naruto.

"I uh…thought you'd like this." Sakura blushed and Ino smiled at knowing what it was. She had helped Sakura anyways, and knew that Naruto would like it. Naruto smiled at his girlfriend and undid the wrapping to frown at the plain white box.

"Wow…."

"Silly…it's **In** the box."

"OH…right…" Naruto chuckled and opened the box to smile awkwardly. In front of him, was a collection of photos of a girl in her bathing suit, and Naruto moved to blush brightly as he thought that Sakura had gotten him a dirty book. Immediately though and luckily enough, he saw the girl had pink hair and had on an orange bikini that cupped her breasts nicely and her bottoms showed her ass at just the right angle.

"Wow…Sakura, when did…"

"I went to the waterfall with Ino before it froze. The water was freezing!" Sakura laughed at the memory. "But look again." Naruto did and shook the box, as two tickets fell into his hands.

"W-What is this?"

"Well Naruto, you see um…our one month anniversary is coming up in a few days. In fact, it's just in time for New Year's actually, and I thought since you liked water and orange…and my body," Sakura whispered as they both blushed and smiled at the fact known to the two, "that perhaps we could spend a few days together at a hot springs and resort."

"You would want that?" Naruto asked as Sakura just smiled and nodded her head. Slowly, Naruto stood up and moved forward, as he hugged her tightly and Sakura hugged back into their tight embrace. "I love it."

Sakura felt her cheeks moisten and rubbed them into Naruto's neck. "I was hoping that you'd say that. It was so awkward even thinking about what you liked."

"Well…I'd like anything you gave me." Naruto smiled reassuringly, before moving over towards the edge of the couch, and pulled Sakura down upon the cushions, as Sakura brought her legs just underneath her body and turned to her boyfriend, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Naruto carefully reached behind him and handed her a small box about the size of Sakura's hand, and she cocked her head at the simple red and green striped design of the packaging.

"Open it." Naruto encouraged and Sakura quickly found a loose section and ripped it off, before her eyes went extremely wide at the sight of two small silver rings, surrounded by foxes wrapping around the exterior and sitting in their pedestals of a slightly elongated ring box of a black color. Sakura blushed so deep as Shikamaru coughed at the situation as Sakura looked at Naruto with a mixture, of love, lust, and nervous passion.

"N-Naru?"

"I'm not asking!" Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing his hair as he stroked Sakura's closed hand on her knee, and encouraged her to open it before he reached inside the box and pulled on one of the rings before handing it into Sakura's palm.

Sakura slowly looked down as she fingered the ring, as it flipped and slid on her finger, and Sakura sniffled as it fit so snugly that it just made her feel like it's perfect. "I love it, Naru, but….how did you know my size?"

"He asked me, Sakura." Sakura turned as Ino smiled at her friend. Sakura laughed as she leaned forward and pecked Naruto on the cheek, and smiled as her lips caressed his skin. "What a dumb boyfriend, I have. I'll tutor you on how to know every single spot about me." Sakura spoke fondly.

Sakura heard Naruto cleared his throat and looked up to see him blushing. "What's wrong?"

"T-tutor?"

"What's wrong with that? Is it too hard to want my boyfriend to memorize my body and preferences?"

"Couples tutoring? OMG Sakura!" Ino shouted for joy and giggled uncontrollably, as Naruto smiled and shook his head, listening to Ino bawling on the couch across from them.

"What does she mean, Naru?" Sakura asked as she turned to face him with her eyes searching for answers. Naruto though simply smiled and hugged her close, as she sighed into his frame and hugged him back. He had such an innocent minded girlfriend, but he cherished her beyond compare. "Never mind. It will come to you later."

Sakura nodded into his chest and slowly backed off, as Naruto held her hands in his own and smiles nervously at her. "Anyways. I bought these for you because we're rumored lovers, and the whole school thinks that we've had sex. But the fact is that you and I…we're still virgins."

Naruto caressed the silver ring on Sakura's finger as she blushed and tears began to form. "I thought that these purity rings would be our little joke, you know?" Naruto asked as Sakura gasped at the realization of the symbolism of the rings. Tears truly pooled in Sakura Haruno's emerald eyes as Naruto slipped the ring fully past her knuckle to lay at the beginning of her finger, before Sakura did the same as she grabbed the other ring from the box and slid it onto his on awaiting finger.

But as Naruto moved back, Sakura shook her head and gripped his hand tighter. Naruto saw Sakura's eyes sparkle with mystery as she quickly stood up and pulled him after her. "C-Come with me!" She stuttered as Sakura began to drag Naruto up the stairs to leave Ino alone with Shikamaru, but Ino simply muttered into a pillow and shook her head furiously.

"Please don't tell me they're going to jump into bed now?!"

* * *

Naruto stumbled forward as Sakura pulled on his poor hand, and when they stopped outside of Sakura's bedroom door, she pulled him abruptly forward and snogged him deeply, before moaning into his mouth. Naruto moved to respond when Sakura pulled away and stepped into her room, but when Naruto moved to follow, she smiled and shook her head. "Give me a minute."

Sakura shut the door and Naruto heard the ruffling of clothes upon the floor and a curse at what he guessed was Sakura trying to hastily take off her bra. Naruto blushed as he imagined what would be waiting for him on the other side, but besides that, Naruto looked around and was thankful that Ms. Haruno slept further down the hall near the front of the house.

Naruto quickly thought of the kiss and grimaced as he breathed on his hand and smelled it. Well, he smelled okay, so he should be fine right? But Naruto was so worried that he didn't hear the door open nor did he hear Sakura call his name the first time.

"…Naruto?" Sakura called out again and Naruto let his breath die in his throat as Sakura leaned against her door with a tight form fitting red top and tight deep blue jeans. Her white socks swept along the wooden floor as she smiled at him and ushered him inside with her finger.

Naruto smiled as he turned around and saw Sakura hovering around him, like a cougar waiting to pounce on its prey, and Sakura did exactly that as she leaned upwards and kissed him, licking her lips along his cheek as she giggled. "You know…I didn't get to complete my gift to you."

"What do you mean? A trip for just the two of us? What more could a guy want with his girlfriend?"

"Well," Sakura flashed her white teeth up at him as she dropped her hands towards his pant's belt loops. Sakura leaned forward and Naruto did the same, but before anything really could occur, Sakura pushed him back and away, as Naruto's knees hit the bed and he sprawled out on the covers as Sakura smiled at him.

She made her way onto the bed seductively, her legs hovering over his pelvis as she moved to his chest and pecked his lips but leaning up, her ass pressing deeply against his restricted member, and Naruto groaned as Sakura smirked. Her fingertips grazed alongside his shirt and untucked it before unbuttoning it slowly, and as she did, she trailed a line of kisses downwards, as Naruto muttered how beautiful she looked.

"Naruto, you really got me excited just now, and right in front of Ino tooo…" Sakura purred as she looked up as Naruto stared at her prone form, her lips an inch from his chest, and as she raised up, her hands moved to her shirt, and in one swift motion, the tight shirt came off and flew to the ground, but Naruto simply stared at the orange bikini top that she wore just for him.

"The swimsuit," Naruto muttered and Sakura rocked her pelvis, as Naruto smiled at her.

"You like?"

"I love it." Naruto breathed back, and leaned as far as he could to kiss Sakura as his hands gripped her ass playfully, as she gyrated over his hardened member.

"Someone's excited."

"Geez, Sakura. What happened to the shy girl I met over summer?"

"She gained a boyfriend who now gets to make out in said girl's bed." Sakura smiled and leaned down and the lip lock that began was one that would soon be turned upside down as Naruto flipped their positions and bounced on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, down below in the living room, Ino cringed as Shikamaru passed out next to her as she heard the inconsistent banging of wood on wall, as the two of her friends rolled against the bed hitting the wall as they did so.

Ino curled up with her legs to her face and covered her ears, rocking back and forth in insanity as sweat rolled down her forehead as she chanted. "They are not doing it…..they are not doing it…" And hours later, as all were asleep, a voice cried out in happy glee…..

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night"

* * *

 **AN: Hoping to get more reviews than last time, so happy Friday to All!**


	18. What Happens in Mizu Huki

**AN: Hey everyone! So...sorry for the wait, but when you are graduating, everything gets really important. So I'll be skipping the reviews and simply posting. I hope that you will enjoy!**

 **Just a Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 18: What happens in Mizu Huki Stays in Mizu Huki**

* * *

 _ **'Calm down Naruto!'**_ Thought a rebellious blond teenager as he stepped off of his bike for the fifth time and walked up the driveway outside of Ino's house. ' _It's just going up to Ino's door and ringing the doorbell. That's all it is.'_

 _'And then after that is nothing! It's just going on a trip with Sakura…Alone…to spend the next few days together…in the same bed… with Sakura…swimming…in a tiny two piece bikini. **Oh God!'**_ Naruto's soul broke and he lowered his hands to his crotch, trying to stop a hard on from forming and failing miserably.

It had new been a few days after Christmas and after that night of feeling Sakura's entire body against him, every thought of her got him hard and wanting more than what they had. When Sakura was studying he wanted nothing more than to nip at her neck, when she laid out on the couch laughing at Ino's stories, he wanted to hold her until she fell asleep in his arms, and especially when she smiled darkly at him and gestured with her finger, allowing Naruto to trap her against the wall of her room and-

"Ahh!" Naruto cursed at himself and looked around, and cringed as a young mother rushed past him, pulling his little girl quickly along, while the girl pulled on a brown teddy bear.

"But Mommie! I want to see the crazy man!" The child's voice reached Naruto's ears and they turned red from embarrassment.

No! He could do this. This was to be his and Sakura's time to progress further into their relationship. Naruto knew that he liked Sakura a lot more than any girl before, and he wanted to say and tell her that he lov- well, liked her more than the word could ever describe. She was the best thing that had happened to him and he wanted to spend this brief vacation wooing her off her feet.

Naruto reached the door and sighed against the wood paneling next to it, leaning his head against the arm laid out on the wall of the house. They would go for a hike in the mountains, and spend their evenings in the hot springs. Sakura had even told him that there was a small waterpark connected to it, so they could have fun there as well!

Naruto pushed himself back up.

 _'No chickening out this time.'_ He thought as he rung the doorbell, and immediately the door opened and Ino smiled up at him. Her eyes scanned his simple winter and comfortable attire, choosing for cargo pants that would actually match Sakura's. Ino smiled as their fashion styles were actually matching for once, and she wished that she had a camera to capture this moment.

"About time, Naruto. You didn't run off this time." Ino joked as Naruto blushed and looked away. This was the third time he had rang the doorbell, and Ino had arrived each time only to sigh and close the door and wait for Naruto to man up and stay put.

Naruto turned to the side as Ino stepped out of the house and had Naruto walk beside her as they moved towards the garage that was connected to the house. Ino reached the garage door and tapped a few numbers for the security code to open it and soon the motor was running and the door lifted off to the ceiling, as Ino's car came into view.

"So Ino…has your dad admitted anything to your mom?" Naruto asked, hoping to delay any real subject about his own relational life. Ino sighed and shook her head.

"Of course not. And just because I walk in on him fucking the neighbor's daughter doesn't mean that I can use it to make him do anything. That girl is a whore anyways." Ino bristled and shivered as when she came home Christmas afternoon, she walked in to find her father in Her bed, with that skank. Her father had done it in Ino's Room! And yet, when she went to her mother's room, she had been laying there asleep with the pool boy next to her. They were sleeping with people almost their daughter's age! What was wrong with her family?!

"Anyways," Ino turned and smiled at Naruto before her smile was swept off her face and she glared seriously at him as her hand slipped out of her pocket, and her keys came with it to hang above Naruto's hand. "Not…A…Scratch…"

"Believe me, Ino. I would never dream of it." Naruto gulped nervously as he accepted the responsibility of Ino's car. Ino may have many expensive things and waste money on various things, but she sure as heck took care of them, and in the summer, boys would come near and far to watch her wash this car of hers in only a white t-shirt and what little there was of her satin panties.

Naruto straightened the backpack on his shoulder and moved towards the driver's side, before he placed his bag in the back and sat down in the driver's seat. He smiled as he gripped the wheel and rolled down the window. Sakura and he had wanted to take the motorcycle, but with two bags of suitcases and such, a car was a much better option, and while Naruto would take responsibility for anything that occurred, Ino would never say no to her best female friend…ever.

"Huh…Sakura in charge, eh?" Naruto's mind drifted off to images of Sakura telling Naruto to simply relax as she had her way with him, kissing him and diving down to- "Oh!" Naruto stuttered as he stared at Ino's intruding hand on his shoulder and turned to her. "W-What?"

"Naruto, don't even Try to fuck Sakura on this trip."

"I-Ino, we just got purity rings." Naruto tried to cover himself with his own logic.

"And as I learned in Sunday school, the statistics say that 80% of those who wear them will have sex before they are married."

"So? Sakura and I are far from anything like that."

"I suppose, but it's Mizu Huki, Naruto, and you know what they say? What happens in Mizu Huki...stays in Mizu Huki." Ino showed a sultry smile as memories came to her as she learned casually again the door of the car. "I would know. I've had a Lot of fun in that beloved town. Have fun Naruto, and make sure that Sakura doesn't even frown for a single second."

"Will do." Naruto smiled as he started the engine and lightly pulled out of the garage and driveway to park it next to Ms. Haruno's car on the left side. Naruto watched in the mirror as Ino closed and locked the door before heading inside. That garage held four other cars, and each of them better than the last.

Naruto stopped the engine as he opened the door and got out, before he walked over to the door of Sakura's house to pick her up as well so that they could get there before their reservations were given away and get there just as the rooms were opening for the afternoon check-in.

Naruto paused in his stride and thought about what Ino had said. Sakura wouldn't know that phrase, right? She didn't know the realities of that logic, and what it truly meant. Naruto smiled and shook his head. Of course she didn't, and nor did she have to know, because there was no point in telling her.

Besides, it was just the two of them in a hotel room…alone…in just bathing suits, laying…on nice and crisp white sheets…feeling the other's warm breath at the nape of their necks, as their hands moved lower and **-STOP!**

Naruto breathed heavily and held his breath to calm himself. He was going to spend his days keeping Sakura in the bed beside him as he caressed her skin like a possessive chew toy, wasn't he? Naruto shook his head and knocked lightly on the door, and was rewarded as it opened up immediately as his girlfriend of sixteen years old stood before him.

Like him, she wore tan cargo pants and a light sweater, and on her own back was a pack filled with her clothes, her bathing suit, and plenty of sunscreen. Even though it was winter, snow reflected more light, and Sakura was not getting a bad tan in front of Naruto. It was sometimes weird on just how much a person could change in a month for the person of which they held feelings for, right?

Sakura immediately jumped up and into Naruto's waiting arms, as her legs wrapped around his waist and she sent him twirling around before he pushed her against the wall, as they kissed and made out like the arousing teenagers that they were. Sakura smiled as Naruto set her back down and looked at her jittery hands that refused to stop moving.

"We're going to have so much fun this week, Naru~!"

"That what I'm hoping for." Naruto smiled and stepped further forward to kiss the top of Sakura's forehead, and Sakura blushed at her most emotional spot in the world. Sakura quickly leaned back inside and cleared her throat of the butterflies inside her stomach.

"Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Be Safe Sweetheart!"

"I will. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Sakura gently closed the door and gripped the shoulder straps of her pack and looked expectantly at Naruto as he gestured towards the car. "Shall we?"

"Oh yeah." Sakura smiled as her eyes glowed lustfully, and Naruto feared that some of the scenes today would be fulfilled, and as his control was slipping, there was no way that he wasn't going to stop himself from showing Sakura just how much he cared for her.

* * *

Two hours after the two lovebirds had left the mother's nest, they came to a stall in the road, and looked ahead to the yellow sign that told them to add chains to their car. Naruto pulled the car over at the next possible pullout, and got out, leaving the heat on to keep Sakura warm. Sakura smiled as she cast glances around her at the huge glowing mountains and the deep lush valley below them.

To think that two thousand feet below them, the forest floor was in everlasting spring, with lush green and everything in perfect synchronization. And yet, as in Konoha, the higher one got, the more that winter took its hold upon the population of the mammals and retiles and birds of the air. Sakura rolled down her window a bit and smelled in the mountain air, and breathed out happily.

"Sakura, you all good?" Naruto asked as Sakura turned her nose to see him finishing up with the chains and smiled, rubbing her cold nose as she pulled her sweater's elongated collar to cover it and warm it up as she breathed through her mouth and rubbed her hands together.

"I'm fine Naruto." Sakura replied as he nodded smiling away and grabbed the tool kit and placed it back in the trunk before checking both ways and as the traffic stalled, he made his way to the driver's door and snuck inside, just in time as another mustang sped on by, not doing anything to bring a safe conscience upon them. They didn't truly need the chains, but one could never be too careful.

Naruto pulled out quickly and continued up the road, making sure that everything was safe as he pulled into the off ramped tunnel that would take them to that special area that would be their safe refuge for the next few days. Naruto cast a glance at Sakura who looked out at the cars in front of them, and stared at the way her creamy white skin protruded from the gap between her leggings, how her overly large sweater barely covered her and hung off her shoulder and egged him on, threatening to show more.

Sakura felt eyes upon her and looked over to gulp and grow nervous as Naruto's eyes beamed straight onto her face. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura asked, wondering if maybe she still had some ketchup on her lips from the burger joint they had drove through before the way up.

"…You are so beautiful."

Sakura blushed deeply as his confession took her to new heights, and she moved to do a girl thing that she never knew she was capable of. "Naru~! Don't say that!" Sakura complained, her voice purring as she brought her feet up to her chest, but the sweater dipped and her tight cargos grew tighter, exposing the small of her back. "You'll make me feel embarrassed."

Naruto laughed as the tunnel ended and he pulled into the parking lot, near the front door and as he turned off the car, he bent over to kiss Sakura lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry about that, Sakura-Chan. I can't help it sometimes."

"I know…" Sakura whispered as she leaned forward to kiss his lips, but Naruto pulled back to get out and Sakura squealed as her balance sent her over to land where Naruto had sat and she grumbled and wailed. "Naru~~! You can't do that to me!" She wailed as her voice muffled through the seat.

Naruto quickly made his way to Sakura's side and opened the door to bend down to her seated level and gripped at her hips, making Sakura blush happily. "I'm sorry. What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just stay still." Sakura ordered and leaned in, kissing his lips, and making the sound of suction as her tongue grazed along the lower lip. Sakura backed up and squealed happily as Naruto gripped her ass through her white camo cargos and pulled her up to her feet out of the car.

Sakura turned to grab her bag, but as she pulled it, Naruto's hands grabbed the other shoulder strap. "Naruto, I can hold my own luggage." Sakura sighed, but stiffened as Naruto's breathed tickled her neck before Naruto's tongue grazed along it, and Sakura whined silently as she turned her head to allow more access.

"I know that. I just thought that perhaps you'd appreciate me doing it for you."

Sakura sighed happily and stepped to the side to smile fondly at Naruto as he held the bag as well as his own easily in one hand. "I Do appreciate it. I just don't want to end up pushing you around with chores and things like that."

"But maybe I like you pushing me around…maybe…I like doing chores for you."

Sakura scoffed as her mouth fired off a signature question of couples. "If I gave you sex, would you do everything for me?"

"Um…N-no?" Naruto stuttered, but as his girlfriend smiled, he knew that he was in the clear.

"Good, because I will not be some trophy that you appreciate. I will take care of you too. Now come on! Let's head inside. It's F-f-freezing out here." Sakura giggled as the cold weather began to soak into their bones.

Sakura and Naruto made their way inside the medium sized resort and made their way further past the three doors into the lobby. The entire resort was located inside a myriad of connected hallways and with doors that led outside during the summer months, but even now, there was much to do as the young couple watched as three kids pulled on their parents' arms on their way to the water park.

Sakura giggled at the sight. "So cute, aren't they?" Sakura asked and turned to watch in curiosity as Naruto's eyes followed them around the corner. _Would Naruto want a large family or a small one? Would he even want kids?_ Sakura thought long and hard about this, but the fact was that one month together was simply not long enough to know these things. She'd save these thoughts for another date.

Sakura gripped Naruto's hand as they moved forward to the reception desk where a young girl, maybe only eighteen, sat on a stool and answered phones for anyone who needed the resort's assistance. Sakura's heart bristled with jealousy as the girl looked up and her eyes roamed freely over Naruto's body.

Sakura was jealous because this girl was most likely a college student and more developed than Sakura. Her violet eyes matched her dirty blonde hair beautifully, and her breasts were larger than Ino's, and yet perky as they seemed to pop out of her risque uniform. Sakura could only guess at what else she had below the counter, but her scanning eyes helped her to know that this girl worked out, and it made her feel so inferior.

But Sakura's jealousy evaporated as she cast a glance at Naruto, who smiled a bit at the girl. By now, Sakura knew which smiles Naruto made for simple strangers and the one meant out of a lusting for things, and knew that his eyes were only glued to her rear…and her chest…and her-…well, **HER**. And Sakura relaxed as the girl stopped drooling and cast an envious glance at Sakura, making her wonder if the girl wished to look like her.

"Hello, and welcome to Mizu Huki Resort and Hot Springs. My name is Tanya. How can I help you?"

Sakura smiled and leaned forward, taking a paper out of her cargo's pocket. "Here you go. Reservation for Haruno."

"Haruno…Haruno…" The girl chanted as she looked into the reservation checklist before her eyes lit up in a bright smile, the screen illuminating her face. "Oh Yes! The lover's suite!"

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered as Tanya turned to look at them questionably.

Sakura herself blushed deeply and she felt Naruto's worry seep into her skin as she looked back at him. "Naruto, I swear I didn't book that." Sakura quickly turned back to Tanya. "W-we're not- l-lovers. I…um…"

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Tanya smiled, a bit embarrassed to have not seen the glowing yellow light going off to the side of the screen. "Sometimes, these machines take time to load the page. Due to the fact that tonight is New Year's, we're booked solid. And the room you asked for I see had two beds, but a young family with three kids had asked for the same thing, so we had to upgrade you. I hope that's okay?"

"Oh…" Sakura blushed and looked back to see Naruto shrugged away his own tomato covered face. Each of them supposed that the family they just saw had taken their room. "How much is the extra charge?"

"None, ma'am. You reserved, so it's a free upgrade. I do hope you enjoy it. I know that I myself got to help put it together after we cleaned it."

"G-great." Sakura smiled awkwardly as Tanya gave Naruto the key and he turned to grab the bags. Sakura moved to do the same, but her hand was immediately grabbed by the receptionist who held her back and whispered as Naruto was busy with the bags. "You know...you could have gone for a love hotel. They're cheaper."

"W-we're not…intimate like that."

"Ohhhh…" Tanya winked, and Sakura blushed deeper. "Haven't gone that far yet, but I bet you will this week. Anyways, if you need some lotion, there is a hidden bottle in the right most dresser of the suite."

"T-thanks." Sakura blushed and stepped back.

"Well, Ms. Haruno, I hope that you two have a wonderful stay!" Tanya quipped out as the couple blushed deeply as other people in the lobby laughed at their expense and made their way down the hall.

* * *

The young couple moved into a connecting tunnel that moved below a small hill before they popped out on a flat plain filled with many wooden fences in every direction. The two quickly though found their door, labeled 11-7, and Naruto quickly slid the keycard into the slot before it flashed in a green light, and Naruto's hand pushed the handle down and they stepped inside, before they blushed heavier than ever before as the door shut behind them.

Before them, it seemed as if Valentine's day had truly come early. The lights in the room had red slides covering them, casting a pink light around the room, and in the main room, a nice loveseat made for only one and a half person was situated before a coffee table and a nice television screen. The nice and warm carpet was being heated through vents and added a deeper red to the room.

But all of this literally and figuratively paled in comparision as they stepped a few feet forward, their eyes glued to the many red petals that lay upon the floor in a line, before their eyes moved up to the Queen sized bed in the room, with the petals forming a soft heart in the middle, with soft fake candle light on the dressers off to the side.

"I-I didn't plan this, Naru. Honest!" Sakura blushed and urged with her heart yelling at her to simply give up her virginity now that the mood was set so perfectly. Sakura watched as Naruto placed the bags down on either side of the heart and turned to her.

"What side of the bed did you want?"

"Um, right?" Sakura asked back and Naruto nodded and moved back to work, but Sakura rushed forward and jerked on his light brown jacket. "Naruto, really! I didn't."

"Sakura, relax." Naruto smiled casually at Sakura and held her at arms length, his thumbs massaging lightly into her shoulder. "I know that you would never try to do something that you're not comfortable with."

"Y-You mean you've had this before?"

"In different ways and on Valentine's day, yeah, but this is so much more, and the best part is that it's making the both of us speechless."

"I…You seemed speak to fine just." Sakura's blubbering mouth babbled and Naruto smirked at her disabled mind.

"Come on." Naruto gestured as he pulled Sakura along and into the bathroom. Now most would think that they were heading into the bathroom to take a shared shower, and yet even though Sakura's mind went that way, they didn't do that. Instead, they explored the huge bathroom, and blushed at the heart designed bathtub, at the see-through glass of the shower, the rose scented perfume that Sakura herself had received as a gift from Ino. And then they smiled at the sight in the corner of a hot tub, with shelves and space for only the two of them, and unlike the other intimidating romantic parts, it could allow them to snuggle, and right now, that was what they wanted and were willing to do.

Naruto continued to look around a bit as Sakura moved out of the bathroom, but then Naruto paused as he heard Sakura whisper the word wow, and Naruto knew that it had to be good because Sakura had been used to this treatment before being with him. So Naruto turned and stepped out into the bedroom before seeing the rays of sunshine from the balcony doors. Naruto walked up to the opened doors and found her at the edge, and wow'd next to her at the sight before their very own feet.

Unlike what they had been promised in the co-ed springs, the fences from earlier apparently were boundary markers to give the premium customers a private section of the hot springs just for them. The two looked around at the light steam, warming them even though they were outside in the cold, and surrounded by a small wooded area of trees. Before their feet was a few feet of smooth stone, and in the center was around twenty feet of warmed water, with a large rock in the center, which formed a sort of seat below the water and held armrests for those who wanted to lay there.

"Cozy, isn't it?" Naruto breathed as either of them blushed at the image of the two cuddling on that chair, as Sakura looked around more, and was so happy that there were wooden posts to truly give them the privacy that they wanted.

"Y-yeah."

"So? Want to go swimming?"

"Um, s-sure." Sakura smiled at Naruto and before they walked inside and back to their room. Each moved to their own backpack, and Naruto saw Sakura grab her orange suit out and turn around to change in the bathroom. Naruto looked back down and grabbed his own trunks, but a feeling told him to look up, and as he did, he saw Sakura stall and had grown still in the bathroom doorway.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked after a few seconds, before Sakura ever so slowly turned around and Naruto saw happily as her hand gingerly perched on the door, her body leaning on the arm as if posing, as her smile remained neutral as her right eye blinked…as she winked at him before disappearing into the bathroom further, the door staying open.

Naruto sighed as he stripped out of his jacket and shirt, before pulling down his pants around his shoes. Naruto looked up briefly to make sure that Sakura wasn't staring at him and blushed as he saw Sakura's bra fly across the room, no doubt to a hamper, but still! Naruto shrugged out of his boxers and unfolded his black and red swim trunks and stepped into them, making sure to tie them off to keep them from falling off.

Naruto sighed though as he sat on the bed, the white towel that the resort had in his hand. _Geez! What had that wink been for?!_

"N-Naru, how do I look?" Sakura's voiced called out and Naruto swiveled his head only to drop his jaw in shock as Sakura appeared skeptically around the corner in her deep orange string bikini. Naruto had only seen the top half once before, but something seemed off and yet…better!

Sakura's breasts were pressing into the fabric even more closely, her cleavage pressing together into her valley ad along the edges. In fact, the entire circular edge of Sakura's breasts were on view, and it only got better as Naruto followed the strings around to her exposed neck and back, her hair in a high ponytail behind her. But still, Naruto's eyes sculpted over her toned stomach to her swimsuit bottoms, or lack thereof.

Her…um…thighs were completely exposed except for a string of fabric on either thigh, and the material in the center showed skin before it covered her maidenhood, and as Naruto cast a perverted glance, he wondered if she shaved down there. Naruto's eyes suddenly caught Sakura's polished fingernails grazed along her ass as she turned slightly, her marvelous and bare ass, poking out from the fabric as she pulled it back in place.

Naruto licked his lips as he looked upon her angelic face, and his concern came when his beloved Sakura bit her lip nervously, and he wanted to so bite that lip For Her. "Sakura?"

"I-I…" Sakura stuttered as her arms covered over her body slightly. "I think it shrunk in the wash. Do you think it's still alright to wear?"

"Well…even though other guys get to see you like this, I still think you look beautiful." Naruto spoke up as he blushed madly and came over to hug her, as Sakura gleefully accepted the offered comfort. For Naruto, seeing even the cleavage of these globes again would make him change the landscape of the world.

Sakura meanwhile, her confidence restored in her body, smiled as she looked down Naruto's shirtless back, her hands fingering his spine as Sakura loved the sight of her boyfriend this way. Watching and feeling every shift of his hidden muscles as he changed his position to reassure her and hug her tighter. She truly loved the sight of Naruto shirtless. "I like your suit too."

Naruto heard what Sakura said and felt her chin dig into his shoulder as he felt Sakura's eyes skimming over his back and the muscles that were there before he smiled flirtaciously, not that she would see it. "Want to touch?"

Sakura blushed at his word, but smiled. "I already am." She felt Naruto's body heat up and her eyes popped out as her smile turned into a silent ' **Oh'** as she felt his hardening member prod at her exposed thigh. If they didn't get out of this room, then Sakura knew that she would let Naruto move to the next base, and she wasn't ready for that…almost!...But not yet.

"Why don't we snuggle when we're in the pool?" Sakura asked innocently as Naruto nodded in reply as they broke their embrace as they moved to grab their towels. Naruto moved towards the door backwards as his eyes stared on as Sakura bent down to grab hers that had fallen onto the floor and cursed her for teasing him so much. He hoped to God that the pool was cold, because if she felt how hard he was for her, she might be afraid and ruin their relationship.

But as they stepped outside to head over to the pool, Sakura smiled as she felt her body grow a little aroused, and knew that sooner or later, that member of Naruto's would be inside of her, whether a year or ten years from now, but it would be hers, and hers alone. Of that Sakura was sure.

Five minutes later, Sakura and Naruto smiled brightly at the sight of inner tubes and slides and great pools of water all around them. It was like everything was made for the water in this amusement park that was made just for them. The two of them had met through water, so why not enjoy the other in the water?

 **(Whistles) "Hey Baby! Nice Rack!"** Some older teens whistled over as their girlfriends and lays for the night giggled at Sakura's expense. Sakura began to frown and hide behind Naruto, but suddenly her head was whipped to the sky and directly into Naruto's face, where his teeth sucked and bit along her lower lip, causing Sakura to moan out suddenly as he pulled her close to him. Naruto didn't stop his assault for what had to be an hour in Sakura's mind before he gasped for air, and Sakura was out of breath as she looked at the other teens who blushed and stammered and looked far away in embarassment.

Sakura looked at Naruto who was trying to fake being oblivious and smiled as she began to pull him towards the waterslide. He was going to keep a smile on her face this whole trip, wasn't he? Well…if he wanted to suck on her lip for four days and nights, then who was she to complain? She would just relax, moan for his pleasure and enjoy it.

* * *

Hours later, the waterpark was closing for the night and Naruto and Sakura got up from their booth at the open restaurant next to the wave pool. The lights all around them flickered different colors as a few test fireworks went off in the night sky. Sakura sighed happily as she wrapped her arms through Naruto's and rubbed her head against his bicep. "Today was great."

Naruto nodded as they walked along the padded floors, their towels clinging to their bodies with how much water was held inside of them. They had truly been in the water for most of the afternoon. First, Sakura and Naruto had raced to an inner tube racer, and when the shot had gone off to go, Naruto could watch in happy horror to Sakura's backside as she sped down and around the turns of the slide, using what she knew about gaining speed and physics to beat her boyfriend.

Sakura had hollered as she punched into the entrance to the lazy river, and had been cheering to herself when Naruto exited out a second later and she was crushed as he somehow landed his inner tube on top of hers. The two had laughed contagiously as they chilled in the river until they came to an exit and quickly made their way to another slide.

That one had been even more fun as it was one for couples, and so they had shot down the slide in a double sectioned inner tube and into a love themed ride, where the two had laughed their asses off at the corny atmosphere before shrugging and making out on the river of love. It was of course, to be a surprise however when they exited and when they did, there they were on a screen where one could buy their adventures.

On a whim, Sakura had bought it and had it sent to her address, before pulling Naruto along to the wave pool, where Naruto had truly died and gone to heaven as he held onto Sakura's creamy white legs as her pelvis pressed into his neck and they jumped through the roaring waves, Sakura screaming at the top of her lungs in happiness.

And then, the night had come on all too quickly for winter and they had decided that now was a great time to get food, so Sakura had taken Naruto to the Bahama's styled restaurant and they had enjoyed some burgers and chips for a nice and relaxing finish.

So yes, Naruto nodded his head to Sakura's simple sigh of happiness, and as they opened their room door, unlike the first time, they smiled at the lovely sight and decided to just accept it for what it was. They had a few days here, and it would only be mean to not cherish this month lasting anniversary of theirs.

"Naruto…" Sakura spoke up as they dried themselves off again. "I'm glad that we came."

"I'm so glad that you're able to think up these things for a simple little anniversary. I could never think up things like this."

"Well, then I'll give you hints in the future." Sakura smiled before turning to mock him cheekily. "That is, if you're not too dense."

"Hey…" Naruto laughed and brought her close and began to suckle on her neck while she moaned when it hit him hard. "Um, nature calls." Naruto spoke as he backed away blushing. But Sakura just sighed and smiled at him.

"Well, I'll be in our private hot springs when you're ready."

"Alright. I'll join you in a minute." Naruto spoke as Sakura dropped her towel and moved outside, as Naruto watched her move her ass purposely from side to side as she did so. Naruto watched until she left and rushed to the bathroom, and quickly went. He was not missing the signs of Sakura wanting him to stay beside her, and Hey! If he was lucky, maybe they could make out! He loved and adored kissing and sucking on those magnificent lips of hers, making them puffy and glistening.

Naruto flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands, but as he looked up at himself, he smiled to reassure himself of tonight. Now that the day was done, the night meant that he would be sleeping in the same bed as they had just over a month ago. They were here now as a couple, and Naruto held all of his hope in the thought that Sakura would accept him and be next to him when he woke up in the morning.

Naruto quickly shook his head and made his way to the edge of the balcony doorway, but Sakura was nowhere to be seen. "Sakura?"

"Out here, Naruto." Sakura's voice called out to him, and Naruto stepped onto the wooden deck before he soon stepped even lower to the wet stones from the heavy steam and mist that the area was covered in. It was so hard to see that it took him a moment to even stop as he reached the lip of the warm water.

Naruto saw a flash of color and turned to see Sakura's silhouette in the middle of the water, and as his eyes focused, her orange clad figure appeared standing before the seat in the water, and as he looked she turned her head, her wet hair clinging to her face, and smiled at him as she brought her hand up to her face and motioned him forward with her finger.

Naruto did not even hesitate. He stepped into the knee high water, and walked forward as it dipped down to his waist, before leveling off there, and he smiled as he arrived at Sakura's side. "Sit down." Sakura commanded with a lustful sound in her voice and Naruto knew not to argue as she pulled him around her and sat him right into the chair, the water moving to his stomach.

Naruto looked to Sakura as she stood before him, and he saw her blush heavily, to which he thought that it was from the heat, but he would know soon that it was a mixture of both.

"Naruto…you've been so good to me. You've taken my feelings and expanded them to wanting to love you so much in so little a time…I want to reward you for that." Sakura smiled warmly as she leaned over, and sat down facing Naruto on his lap, making Naruto grow nervous and yet so very, very excited.

"This place is all the reward I need." Naruto reassured her, but Sakura shook her head as her delicate hands moved to the back of her neck.

"Well, you know…" Sakura began to speak as she grasped the top of her string bikini around her neck. "What happens in Mizu Huki…"

Naruto's heart stopped as the string was pulled and the top slowly slid down her ever so fine skin, as the tiny fabric that covered so much slipped down the supple breasts of Sakura, and suddenly, they grazed along her tips, making Sakura let out a small moan as they came onto view…for his eyes only.

"…stays in Mizu Huki." Sakura finished, as her body shivered not from the cold, but from the fact that she just willingly exposed herself to the man she held feelings for. This entire trip, from the swimsuit to the hot springs, had been a way to encourage Sakura herself to move to the next base, and now she was doing it, and she saw Naruto's eyes grow into anime-ic stars, and she decided to go for the next step in her hopeful plan.

Sakura's hands moved to Naruto's fingers, and pulled them off of the armrests and up to just before her chest. Sakura breathed in and out, never breaking contact, as she turned his hands until his palms faced her and leaned her body forward, until she gasped and shivered as the flat of Naruto's palms made contact with her sensitive tips.

"T-This is what your present really is, Naruto." Sakura shivered as her fingers pushed his hand further around her breasts, until his fingers enclosed around her feminine globes. Sakura appreciated how Naruto wasn't just grabbing and letting Sakura push her own body forward, and smiled as she leaned forward to peck his lips. "These…are yours now…if you would like them."

Silence grew as Sakura looked and stared into Naruto's questioning eyes. Would he like them? These things she was growing into had started this relationship eight months ago and now she was giving them to him, to use as he saw fit. And slowly, Sakura moaned lightly in her throat as Naruto's hands gripped her breasts with more pressure.

Naruto suddenly squeezed his hands around them, and Sakura mewled into his ear before Naruto pulled her even closer, his larger hands tweaking her nipples as Sakura blubbered for more as Naruto twisted them lightly and then smiled at Sakura, who felt the atmosphere freeze over at the look in his eyes.

Suddenly, Naruto did not have to pull her closer to him, because Sakura pounced forward herself, using her breasts to press and grind into Naruto's skilled hands as he twisted, fondled and groped away at her sensitive skin given to him. Soon, the same could be said for their tongues as Naruto opened his mouth and Sakura delved inside, her tongue pulling and wrapping around Naruto's, until she pulled back from the furious lip lock.

Naruto watched in complete obedience as Sakura's hands slid into his hair before they gripped it tightly, giving Sakura complete control as she dipped Naruto's head towards the valley of her breasts and pushed herself up to him. Sakura moaned aloud, thankful for the privacy of the room now as Naruto's mouth kissed and licked its way through her valley, exploring every inch that he could while listening to the small yips and groans of Sakura's throat to tell and teach him what she liked and hated.

Slowly though, Naruto grew bolder and Sakura's breath grew shorter, as his tongue and teeth grazed further up her right breasted mound, and as Sakura chattered her teeth and moaned through them, Naruto's teeth bit down lightly on her small pink nub, and Sakura let loose a high pitched moan of approval as her fingers dug into his back, drawing blood as they did so.

Sakura's feet curled as Naruto breathed onto the sensitive spot, as his tongue flicked it gingerly before he shot up and kissed Sakura on the lips, to which Sakura quickly loved and kissed back. As they parted, the moonlight shined above them, casting white light through the mist. Suddenly, the white turned red and blue and green, as the couple looked up and watched the sky erupt in fireworks of all colors.

Slowly, the two flicked on their minds and turned to face the other, as Sakura smiled sweetly to Naruto.

"Happy New Year, Naru."

"Best year, ever." Naruto smiled as he pulled her close into a hug. Normally, Sakura would agree with the statement, but there was a voice in her head telling her that it was wrong, and she agreed that lustful, perverted side of her.

Naruto suddenly groaned as Sakura's hips dipped under the water, to buck at his member in his lap as she grinded her ass into him. "How about now?" Sakura's voice huskily whispered, and Naruto gripped her waist to spin her around, as her back soon faced him and Sakura moaned as his hands moved up to cup her breasts once more.

"This year could be better."

Sakura felt the fire burn inside her stirring loins as she continued to grind into him, before she pulled his head forward, and dragged his mouth up to hers as she kissed it with so much passion that it could kill a shinobi. "I hope so, but let's test that out shall we?"

"Lets." Naruto agreed before his head moved lower, to give the same treatment to it as he had the right, and all the while, Sakura moaned, and knew that when they did eventually make it to the bed, that they would not be sleeping, but exploring the other's body much more thoroughly, even if it took the rest of the vacation.

"Naru~!"

"Saku~!"

* * *

 **AN: Just to be clear, they did not have sex. But I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm preparing to graduate from college as well as taking a vacation trip to Europe so updates may be slower, and downright none existent until I get back, but this story will move on. I hope you enjoyed this vacation of sorts.**


	19. Tutoring while Smacking

**AN: Hey Again to you all! Sorry that I've been away with graduating, going to Europe, and simply looking for a job takes your focus and drains it. Luckily though i recently finished writing this up, so please forgive me and enjoy your new chapter.**

 **Chapter 19: Tutoring while Smacking**

* * *

The moon stayed high in the sky, and even when it began to set as the sun came upon the world, the moon stayed where it was, illuminating itself in the daylight, because in winter, the snow reflected said light, and the moon held more power as the sun grew colder in this hemisphere of the world. And yet the moon could not stay where it was all day, so all the time for the sun to reach its zenith came upon them, the moon finally conceded and left the skyline, moving quickly around the world so as to return by sunset, just a few hours away.

And as the day passed and the sun began to set behind the evergreen forest of Konoha, with its snow encrusted leaves and ground stopping the light from reaching the earth, inside one room of Konoha, inside a nice two story house, a blonde boy and a pink haired girl sat down on a bed and at a desk, trying to do something that left a sour taste in most teenagers' mouths….homework. Well, homework in a way.

"Ahhh! I'll never get this!" Naruto wailed and banged the butt of the eraser of his pencil against the desk, wishing that he could be on the bed like Sakura. Naruto sighed and hung his head in shame as he heard the bed's covers ruffle for the hundredth time and turned to watch with lust as Sakura sat up in bed, and cocked her head towards him, silently asking if he needed help.

Naruto gulped as Sakura laid there, wearing an oversized sweater that dipped down over her shoulders to the middle of her upper arms, pulling tightly against her braless chest and showing the top curve of her body and how it was very defining in its manner. Naruto swallowed his saliva as Sakura stretched like a cat to the side, and exposed her tight black biker shorts that he had bought for her, but unlike his intentions of being a good boyfriend, she only wore it when she didn't want to wear anything else, and right now, her defining ass pressed into the tight fabric, and Naruto just wanted to grope her so bad!

Sakura heard Naruto groan as she turned away from him and stretched and smiled as the muscles in her body were so tightly wound at all times around her boyfriend. It was like she was ready to dance before him and have his eyes upon her always, and fact was that she loved every single moment of the experience. Still, that groan was the confirmation that he did in fact need her help once again on the homework.

Sakura moved backwards upon her bed, her sweater moving up to her waist as she slid off and stood up, before twirling around like an amine cute girlfriend and glided over the carpet of her room to stand beside the desk that Naruto was using while he was here. The light from the sun was fading fast, but Sakura had turned on the desk lamp a long time ago and she was able to see what Naruto had done to her poor defenseless desk.

When Sakura was doing homework, she worked right to left, her books stacked in order of priority and with purpose and her notebooks and pencils sharpened and in a similar manner. Naruto however, was like Ino; a free spirit who drew outside the lines of rationale. Her desk now lay cluttered and full of bitten yellow pencils and books open and on the wrong pages as they lay stacked around the work.

Sakura's hand skimmed over the hard wood of the desk and grabbed the piece of paper that Naruto had been using as well as one of the bitten pencils and brought it closer so that she could see better. Sakura sat down on the edge of the desk, and bit down on the pencil as her eyes studied the scribbles of the math that Naruto was trying to understand and comprehend.

"Naruto, where did you go wrong?" Sakura smiled through her biting teeth and turned to look at her boyfriend, who she assumed was blushing in embarrassment for his sloppy work, but Sakura did not care, because that's why she was tutoring him, to help him become the best he could be. That…and she would not have a boyfriend who could not graduate both high school and college. She was goal oriented, and she would mold her love interest until he was a sculpted masterpiece.

As Sakura was reading the scribbles, Naruto was trying desperately to look away, failing each and every time. As Sakura's ass touched the wooden desk, the sweater rose with her arms and Naruto saw the curves and definitions of her ass cheeks and how supple and firm they were. His breathing grew labored as he licked his lips.

Then he had to look up as Sakura asked him a question and saw her looking at him as her pure white, ivory teeth bit down on his pencil, on his **Favorite** pencil, and watched her tongue lightly slide along the yellow markings. Naruto felt the blush fill his cheeks and saw Sakura smile concededly at him, and wanted nothing more than for her to stop unknowingly tease him. He wanted to grab her tongue and his pencil and taste and compare her to the beautiful girlfriend that she was. Oh how to compare thee to a summer's dew or something like that. He had memorized 'That' class for Shakespeare, but this was a different subject; one built of romance and…Naruto gulped as Sakura tossed her hair back over her other shoulder to get a better look at him…romance and…temptation.

"Naruto, don't feel bad." Sakura smiled unawares and caressed his cheek affectionately, making Naruto pant even harder. "I'm sure this is hard for a lot of people. Here, I'll show you again, okay?" Sakura smiled brightly and placed the paper down, the pencil out of her mouth, and she leaned over the desk, to point things out to Naruto. "Okay…So this goes…and th….."

Naruto's ears betrayed him as his other senses zeroed in on the bulging and budding breasts that showed clearly as his girlfriend leaned over, her sweater unknown to her falling down to the desk below, fully portraying the succulent buds at the end and the supple skin of her budding figure. Naruto breathed in ragged breaths and moved in for the kill.

"Okay, Naruto, do you get it?" Sakura asked and waited for an answer, but when none came, she grew concerned. "Naruto? It's okay to ask me again, you know. Why, when I was fir-" Sakura paused as her own breathing stilled and her eyes grew wide as a slick masculine tongue slid along her bare shoulder, and she shuddered at the wet contact as it made a sucking motion before it slipped higher to the bone between her shoulder and her neck.

A low and needy growl sounded out of Sakura's throat and escaped into the room, before she turned her head as Naruto's arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him as one hand held her waist while the other gripped through the thick material at her breast. Now Sakura's growl turned into approval as she quickly twisted around and her mouth reached over to Naruto's, her tongue slipping out into the air to beg for his to join hers inside.

Naruto's mouth obliged as it delved inside, as Sakura moaned for more as her arms caressed over the skin of his chest, trying to slide between the spaces in the buttoned up shirt. Her eyes grew hazy as she stared into his deep and hardened blue eyes which narrowed at hers before Sakura's legs grew weak and she fell, as Naruto swung her lower frame atop his, as Sakura now sat in his lap.

Sakura felt his member hardening beneath her and helped it along as she gyrated her hips back and forth, as Naruto's mouth left her vicinity and Sakura whimpered fondly as he pulled on the back of her hair, casting her chin up as the tongue and cheek slid to caress the soft skin of her throat. Sakura looked up through the ceiling as wonderful feelings abounded and her hands moved to Naruto's hair, pulling it roughly as Naruto groaned and bucked into her pelvis, making her whimper for more. Sakura pulled him closer still, and soon her feet were off the ground completely.

Naruto's books scattered across the desk as hands pushed them aside, Sakura's ass sitting down in their place, but as the books smacked and closed, the teens did not care as they frenched into the other, Sakura maneuvering around to nibble at Naruto's ear as his hands dipped down to squeeze the life out of Sakura's ass. Sakura lifted her ass as Naruto got a firm grip and bucked again as Sakura whimpered out for still more. Naruto's hands placed her back on the desk as they parted and his hands moved under the fringe of her sweater, and as he moved along the sweat-ridden skin, Sakura's breathing calmed as she looked to the bed sweetly.

Yet…as Naruto began to squeeze the life out of her firm and supple breasts, Sakura realized their position, and the fact that her mother was inside the house, and quickly pulled away, regrettably pulling at Naruto's elbows as he groaned into her ears as she pulled his arms away from his temptation.

Naruto leaned up to stare into Sakura's calming eyes, as she breathed onto his face, as they leaned forward and kissed lightly a few more times as Naruto's bulging member throbbed badly into Sakura's core. Sakura groaned internally at the feeling but the member soon softened and Sakura pushed Naruto back down into his seat, away from her as she leaned forward and sighed towards him.

"N-Naru…w-we can't do this again. Last time, my mom almost caught us."

"I-I'm sorry, Saku." Naruto bit his lip, as Sakura's feet touched the ground, the sweater staying where Naruto had tied it off at her stomach in the back, the black shorts and toned stomach teasing him relentlessly as Sakura swayed her lower frame to and fro.

Sakura sighed and leaned off of the desk, stroking Naruto's cheek fondly before turning around to stare out the window. "It's okay, Naru. I know that you can't help yourself around what's yours." Sakura blushed, knowing that she had given Naruto no real timeframe of when and when not to touch her in such a manner.

Sakura saw the last rays of sunlight and shook her head in a small fit of depression. "It's all my fault, I suppose. I've been teasing you so much ever since we got back from Mizu Huki." Sakura's eyes glazed back to that beautiful misty night and looked back, but her eyes widened suddenly at the sight of where Naruto had been staring.

Naruto meanwhile looked up suddenly as the object of his affection winked at him and disappeared around the corner of the body, and he looked up as he watched Sakura's eyes narrow in high suspicion. "N-Naruto…" Naruto heard Sakura's voice lower as a scoff laced in her words "…were you staring at my ass just now?"

Naruto blushed and nodded his head, not trusting his voice in the moment. Slowly, Naruto saw Sakura smile amusedly and moved back to him before she sat down on the chair facing him, facing the back of the chair as she pecked him on the lips.

"I really appreciate your honesty, Naruto. And thank you."

"F-for what?"

Sakura sighed and leaned forward, hugging him tightly and fondly. "For just being such a perverted and loving boyfriend." Sakura leaned back and smiled before sighing again. "Naruto, did you understand anything I just explained?"

Naruto groaned and pushed Sakura off of his knees and pushed up onto his feet, before moving around the chair, and separated him from her as he sat down on the bed, leaning backwards on his hands as he stared at her eyes tiredly.

"What do you want from me, Saku? I have nothing but your body stuck in my mind, and I'm sorry, but that takes priority over everything else in my life."

Sakura was still for a few seconds at Naruto's loving words before she carefully walked around the chair and moved to his side before she sighed and let her legs help balance her towards the bed. "I should have known you would be distracted after that."

Naruto leaned over as his hand rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and after a minute of silence, Sakura mewled and soon cuddled into his warm embrace, her arms wrapping around his firm chest as she listened for his heartbeat from just below his shoulder, as Naruto caressed her hip, his fingers sending everlasting jolts down her spine. "I think I should have held us back from going too far that far that night….not that I don't like how passionate you have become in your ministrations, Naru."

"Well…" Naruto smirked into Sakura's hair as he kissed the top of her head doing so. "I love how you yip and mewl and such, and I just can't help but think that it's music to my ears. I want to hear it for hours and when I see you moving your body in any way, I feel…special. And then, when we're alone and I've been good, you show me your breasts and I-I go crazy."

"…Crazy good." Sakura muttered and she blushed, stroking his abs as she remembered how they stayed in their room.

* * *

 _(Past)_

The sound of ruptured glass shook the room, as Sakura giggled quietly as Naruto looked up at her from between her breasts and shh'd her, but Sakura burst out laughing as Naruto joined in as they looked around and then down at the broken vase that had shattered off the bedside table. Water seeped into the plush carpet and already the room was a disaster.

Naruto smiled again at Sakura and she mewled knowingly before Naruto went back to town on finding every crevice in and on Sakura's upper finger. Every few seconds, his fingers would glide across the tip of a breast and Sakura would shiver involuntarily, knowing what was to come and fully grasping the love of it as Naruto's tongue swept the same pattern and licked at it, making Sakura mewl again and start whole process over.

"You are beautiful." Naruto muttered as he bent lower, kissing every part of Sakura that wasn't covered, to her taut stomach, where he poured upon her tens of kisses, sensual and lingering, along her lines. As he did so, Sakura looked upon the room and sighed happily, and yet with complete embarrassment.

The room lay in shambles, with petals already on the floor covered by towels, and Sakura's bikini top, as well as Naruto's shirt and pants from when he had changed himself. A few pictures frames had fallen over by the fireplace when Sakura had pushed Naruto against it and had lowered him to his knees where he kissed along her legs and groped her breasts. The loveseat's side table lay on its side, when Naruto had gotten fed up with her being in charge and laid her down horizontal to the seat, and had held her down as he licked at her ticklish skin, and was rewarded as her knee jerked and the table went sailing to the ground below.

And now, the vase had been added to the clutter and Sakura knew that she would be having a lot to pay for when all was said and done. Sakura mewled again as Naruto's larger than normal incisors bit down on her supple flesh, and she mewled out Naruto's name as she leaned back against the pillow behind her head, as Naruto's hand moved to secure her other hands above her until they gripped the hard oak.

Naruto smiled up at her from his position barely above her and Sakura's shy and submissive side absolutely adored the look upon Naruto's loving face, and as he let go of her flesh, Sakura bucked with her hips along his leg, fulfilling her need and moving him into a state of frantic need to appease her.

Naruto's hands circled around Sakura's chest and barely grazed the skin, as Sakura gasped and looked up at the ceiling, her eyes defocused and her mind reeling. How Naruto could make her feel this way and feel something that she had not felt before was simply amazing. It wasn't that Sakura didn't know exactly what was happening with her body; it was rather that she refused to comprehend it, as she succumbed to the feelings she was responding to, her loins burning hotter and hotter as Sakura's breaths became shorter and quicker in succession.

Sakura bucked again as Naruto leaned forward and cupped her cheek before he kissed her tenderly, and tweaked a nipple, as Sakura moaned for his pleasure, as her pleasure system pleaded for more. Sakura leaned forward, and her hands moved lower towards her lower extremities to rub through the thin bikini bottoms between her thighs. "Naru~…touch me…"

Naruto simply nodded and continued to grope her breasts and kiss them lightly as Sakura's breaths moved shorter and shorter…then it snapped as Sakura pushed her head to Naruto's shoulder as her chin rested on his bone and moaned huskily into his ear. Her voice shuttered and whispered his name as her lower self exploded inside her, her stomach clenching so wonderfully that she wanted nothing more than to keep doing this forever. Why anyone left someone who could do this, she had truly no idea, but her innocent world shattered right then and there, as her voice turned into a muttering of happy crying and incessant breathing.

Naruto did not speak or interrupt Sakura's climactic high. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Sakura's exposed back and rubbed it gently, caressing Sakura's jittering body as she slowly regained her breathing until they simply sat there, Sakura's legs outstretched behind Naruto's hip and her arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's neck and gripped his hair tightly. Slowly, Naruto rubbed her back once and her grip loosened as Sakura leaned back, her hands gripping Naruto's shoulders and stared shyly into his eyes.

"Was that…your first…um…" Naruto whispered, and Sakura slowly and shyly smiled and nodded her head mutely. Naruto smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and Sakura held him there, and smiled into him as she rubbed her nose into the crook of his neck.

"…Thank you…Naruto…"

"…Anytime…"

"Then um…can you…" Sakura stuttered as she leaned back and looked away from his eyes in shame, but Naruto smiled at her and smoothed out her free flowing hair next to her ear.

"Of course, Sakura…now, why don't you lay back down and we'll get started."

Sakura smiled with Naruto and leaned back, as another vase crashed on the carpet, and giggles were heard.

* * *

(Back to Present)

Both teens blushed heavily from the memory of their first really heavy and sexual encounter moved to the front of their minds, and Naruto especially blushed red and down at the white sheets below him. Sakura had chosen to look down at her sudden interest of her shoes when her mind sparked and she looked up and over to her boyfriend, and smiled shyly.

"Hey Naruto? Naruto?" Sakura called out and as Naruto was moving his head to look up, Sakura scooted closer until her thigh touched his and her hands gripped his chin and held him there as she smiled brighter at what she knew was a fond memory. "I still remember that first lick you gave to me."

"…I feel like they deserved that treatment…"

"They did…and my ass needed that love tap too…" Naruto laughed and smiled brighter and Sakura knew that he was content once again. Sakura's fingers trailed along his cheek and he looked over to her. "Naruto…I have loved that moment a week ago, and I love every single time that you pull me down to pay me and my girls attention, but I know that you need to study."

"I know…but can't we be done for today?"

Sakura sighed and pouted a bit, but soon sighed and looked over at him, her will dropping as he looked at her. "I suppose so. We have been up at this since you came over."

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed happily and immediately, Sakura was soon pushed down onto her back as Naruto's tongue danced inside her mouth, as Sakura made hushed moans for Naruto's benefit. After a quick make out session, Naruto backed off and Sakura moved to her side, where Naruto moved and match his body's stance with hers, matching the contours of her body, and hugged her hip, his hand hovering over her stomach.

Sakura smiled and her own hand covered his, as Naruto turned on the laptop and moved to play a video documentary about foxes. As it played, Sakura's mind reeled and her fingers crazed across Naruto's knuckles, forever thinking about how she had changed so much with him. And as the documentary ended, her mind had processed it all and she was ready to talk it over with her boyfriend.

"H-hey Naruto?" Sakura asked aloud, her voice falling into shadows at the end. Naruto looked over her shoulder and saw her picking at imaginary dust on her sheets. These sheets had been washed just yesterday, so it was a sign of how nervous she was. Naruto leaned forward into her before moving into a sitting position, and pulled Sakura into one as well. He grabbed her hands and laced them with his, and as Sakura saw their interlaced fingers, she smiled at them.

"What is it, Sakura-Chan?"

"Well…um…Oh forget it."

"What is it?"

"I-It's really nothing." Sakura dismissed by shaking her head.

"Really?"

"…" Sakura looked at Naruto, analyzing his face as he stared straight into her heart, and sighed. "Am I that obvious? You can see right through me."

"Only because I know you so well." Naruto smiled back, and Sakura nodded, giggling as well.

"You do." Sakura's giggling stopped and the silence came back, before Sakura looked away "…It's just that…how I am around you, Naru…I just wish…I just wish I could be like this with others…"

"…Oh…" Naruto uttered as his face turned ashen gray and he looked away in embarrassment. Sakura though realized how he had taken that and quickly corrected herself.

"Oh! No Naruto!" Sakura gushed out, leaned over and pushing Naruto backwards until it was his head on the pillow. Sakura launched her leg over his waist and sat above him straddling him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Naruto…how I am with you right now, sitting here…this is reserved for you alone. I can't imagine doing this with anyone else."

"Anyone?"

"Well…" Sakura smiled shyly "…maybe Ino, but you know how much one has to do to keep her level headed." Naruto laughed and nodded and Sakura stretched out, making herself comfortable on top of Naruto's upper frame.

"You know? Before I met you…before I met Ino…I was fine with being alone. I was fine with the idea of not talking that much and holding in what I thought because why not? Let the talkative people have their speeches about winded arguments when they have their facts falsified and just wrong. I mean, even when I had Ino to talk to, it was easy to stay silent and just let people move around me, or right into me…I was fine with…being invisible…" Sakura's voice stilled and Naruto brushed a stray tear out of Sakura's eye and she smiled through it towards him.

"And then I got you."

"I'm hoping that's a good thing."

"Oh, it didn't start out that way." Sakura giggled quietly, her stomach moving with her laughter as Naruto rubbed along the sides of her bare hips. "I was so worried talking with you, and I didn't understand why. I mean, I've talked to ambassadors, presidents, dictators, and celebrities. They don't cause me to get nervous. No, but you, Naruto? You make my legs turn to jelly."

The two smiled and Sakura shook her head to clear it of the romantic feelings swelling inside her heart. "Anyways, now though, it's so hard to keep silent. All of those lunches that Ino drags me to at school, and over this winter break, there are the other girls with her, and they're starting to notice me…notice the way I dress…notice how I have an opinion that matters. Boys want help on their homework or want to know how my life has been. "So...Naruto, am I too quiet now?

"I want to talk to other people besides Ino, my mother, and you. Like this. You know?"

"Sakura," Naruto smiled and caressed her cheek, and his girlfriend moved into his warmth, brushing her lips along each of the inside knuckles of his palm. "Sakura, you are fine just the way you are."

"What am I then?" Sakura asked. "Do I really fit in anywhere anymore?"

"Sakura, you have so much. You are a high school student. You are a part of two clubs, and you talk to everyone in those clubs. You help write things on the board during class to make things easier for the others, and you raise your hand when the teachers ask for volunteers to break the awkward silences. Finally…you are the smartest girl in school."

Sakura sniffled for a second before she leaned down, her breasts pressing into Naruto's chest as she took the time to kiss Naruto's jaw as he stilled completely and let out a low husky growl. Sakura knew her boyfriend so well that she knew that his favorite area of his body was when Sakura licked his neck and jawline, showering him into a blissful rest.

"…You forgot one thing, Naruto." Sakura smiled as Naruto looked at her confused.

"I did?"

"Yeah…I have the best boyfriend in the entire school."

The two kissed briefly on the lips tenderly before Naruto sat back up and Sakura got off his chest in curiosity. This curiosity turned into a deep sense of contentedness as Naruto got up from the bed and made his way back to the desk, before he grabbed the chair and sat back down. Sakura smiled as she too sat up, pulling her shirt further down her legs and moved to his side.

"Ready to master math?"

Naruto breathed out a chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll never master it, but I can pass the class."

"Good. You need this final."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and moved his bitten riddled pencil down to the next problem, and Sakura watched him and corrected him along the way. Naruto needed to pass this class to play baseball for the upcoming semester, and he couldn't afford to be benched now. That, and Sakura wanted to see just how amazing her boyfriend was, and see if he could be more than what he appeared.

* * *

The winter day seemed to pass much faster after their talk, and now, hours later, the bedroom was empty, the books back in order and the desk wiped clean. The bitten pencil was replaced by a fresh pen, and the window was closed as a small but constant wind and rain buffeted against it. A small echo of sound reverberated through the open doorway, and as the scene slid into the hallway, and down the stairs, before twisting around the end of the railing to the living, that small noise had been Sakura yawning and stretching like a cat on the couch.

Sakura's feet stretched out and popped at her knees before she relaxed, her legs laying over Naruto's as his hands held them there. Sakura smiled towards him as he brushed his hands against the bare skin, before she leaned her head back against the couch pillows, and turned her head back to the television before them.

Naruto felt a shiver run through Sakura's legs and looked over to see her eyes crinkled in a happy demeanor, and how her smile was almost like a predator with an exquisite plan to capture their prey, and Naruto nudged her toes, getting her to look bored at him, her head drooping over dramatically.

"Naruto, you know what we should do this year?"

"What?" Naruto asked back, knowing that the question was rhetorical. Sakura would tell him of her plan anyways.

"Well, since it's a new year, we should totally get Ino and Shika together."

"Totally?" Naruto smiled and Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"I've been hanging out with Ino too much. Sue me."

"Sakura, it's just that you of all people want to play matchmaker with our friends?"

"Yeah."

Naruto looked back to the television, but Sakura's feet lifted off of his lap and she sat up, her hands resting on his inner thigh, causing him to sweat. Naruto looked over and cursed because if Sakura had a fox tail, she'd look like a young kit wanting to play.

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "Well, the team is getting tired of Shikamaru complaining about the girls around us always being troublesome."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Sakura leaned closer and snuggled into Naruto. "Ino just stares off like I did when I thought of you."

"Haha. You still stare off."

"Point taken, but Ino is even better, Naruto. She gets so distracted nowadays by just the thoughts swirling in her head that you have to flick her nose to get her attention."

"Sounds like fun."

"Well….it is fun to lick her nose…or even take her top off and she doesn't even notice it."

"…She didn't notice that?" Naruto asked, his eyes skeptical.

Sakura blushed. "Well, she was distracted in the middle of taking it off, so I helped her, but it proves the point!" Sakura blushed further and glared playfully at Naruto who smiled at her.

"Well…let's think up a plan."

Sakura smiled at Naruto's agreement to do what she asked and straddled him and kissed Naruto's cheek with affection. "That's a good boyfriend."

"Do I get another kiss then?" Naruto asked hopefully. He was hopelessly addicted to the strawberry flavored lip gloss that Sakura had just started to put on a few days ago, and he wanted every second to try it out and convince Sakura that it was perfect for her.

"Mmm…" Sakura thought it over and paused before she leaned forward and nibbled on his ear like a young kit asking to play "…How about we head to that outcropping next to the waterfall…you know…our place for some fun?" Sakura asks suggestively and Naruto's eyes sparkled.

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed at her hips and lifted the both of them up to their feet, Sakura a little disoriented as he stood up and moved to get ready to go. "What are we waiting for?"

Sakura followed him to the door, before grabbing her black leg warmers to keep the chill off of her legs and put them on, followed by her boots. Saku paused, giggling to herself as she gripped and put on her biker's leather jacket and pads onto her frame. Sakura was laughing quietly because as she looked down and saw herself, she remembered how Naruto had told her that she was fine just the way she was now. And in these clothes, talking to select people who made her feel happy, she was definitely not the girl she used to be, but better.

"Come on, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed outside, and Sakura smiled into the doorway mirror, before applying her new lip gloss to her face. For some reason, Naruto went crazy when he tasted this, and she wanted crazy in her life. Now, and forever.

 **AN: Ta-da! Hoping to deliver the next chapter for you all soon!**


	20. Keeping The Surprise

**AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers for reading and thanking me back and I appreciate each of your reviews that you send me as well as giving me a reason to continue to post after such a harrowing time in my life. I will try to keep up on more constant posting, and I hope to complete this story for those of you with me.**

 **As such with this next portion of the story, I felt like Ino deserved another chapter about her own life and inner turmoils and so this is dedicated to her! I really was trying to show her inner thoughts and I think that I really worked hard to portray it really well! Just enjoy, right?**

 **Just a Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 20: Keeping The Surprise**

* * *

 _Blackness…and whiteness…and then the small wisps of grey. That's what she saw when she opened her eyes and looked around herself. When she had fallen asleep, she had been on her purple comforter and her bed, and now, she was on the cold hard ground, but covered through the white smoke floating on the atmosphere of the floor._

 _Slowly, the girl sat up, her exposed body showing how utterly naked she was to the world around her, and the girl's blonde hair whipped around as her hands moved over to cover her assets as she stood up on shaking legs, the fear of being alone in this unknown place nagging at every thought inside her body. But she covered herself as a scream of wind hit her face and she bent lower, hiding as much as her flesh as she could._

 _The girl's blue eyes looked glazed around herself, and as she twirled around, she saw a small white light and walked towards it, and as it got bigger, it became a doorway and as Ino moved closer, she paused, for there was a figure standing there in the doorway's white light. She cast her eyes in a squinting manner to see better and saw the dark black hair and immediately smiled in joy._

 _Ino rushed forward, her hands secured around her more loosely than before and she pushed herself into the boy's chest and felt safe and secure as he wrapped his hands around her, and moaned softly as he cupped her ass in his firm grip. "Ino, I've worried sick about you."_

 _"I'm sorry, Shika."_

 _"Look, we should get going."_

 _"Wait!" Ino backed off, knowing that now was the best time to admit what she felt._

 _"Ino, wh-"_

 _"Don't speak, just listen. Look, Shika…I like you! I've liked you forever, and I want to be with you." Ino smiled and it flickered as she looked away from him. "I know I'm a superficial girl and shallow at times, but I'll do anything for you…to have just one date! Please?" Ino asked, her tongue licking her lips in worry._

 _She saw Shika look down at her body, and grimaced as she covered up more. "I don't know what to say."_

 _"Say anything." Ino whispered before gasping as Shika pulled her hands away, and pulled her closer, his hand slipping down to cup her womanhood, as Ino shivered and stared into his eyes. Slowly, he bucked his fingers, and Ino moaned for him before he brought his other hand to hers and dragged it over his pelvis, and stared at her as her eyes flickered up and down to where he was placing her hand._

 _"What could you do for me?"_

 _"Well, I- OWWW!"_

* * *

"OWW!" Ino eeped as a finger flicked her nose, which made Ino's body prepare for a sneeze that wasn't coming. Instead, Ino groaned as she brought her hand up to her nose and rubbed the extremely sensitive part of her body and looked over to the side. She grimaced at the smirking face of her best friend, who wore a light t-shirt and leather jacket and with a long skirt to go with her outfit.

"Sakura, that stings." Ino groaned again as she yawned and tweaked her small nose as the feeling slowly subsided.

"Well, you should be happy I did," Sakura's smile died as she spoke to her blonde haired friend. "You were mumbling about touching you here and there. The other girls were getting worried."

Ino sighed morbidly as she turned her eyes back to her locker, where a full mirror showed her tired face, and while she hoped that the others couldn't see them, she knew that there were bags under her eyes. "Not again." Ino whimpered to herself. "Thanks Sakura."

"Hey. What are friends for?" Sakura asked rhetorically, before moving off to her own locker. As soon as she was sure that she was alone, Ino turned back and let a tear of anguish fall down her face. This kept happening in the past few weeks, and if Ino was honest with herself, had happened for the last few months. She dazed out in class, daydreamed when she was driving home, was caught unawares when talking with her friends, and…even during sex. Ino's eyes drifted lower as her cheeks reddened at the thoughts.

Ino had fucked maybe ten guys in the recentness of these…mind-breaks, and they were affecting her in the bedroom. For one, she had not gotten off her stress relief from her parents, and she had been faking her orgasms for a while now. Some the guys didn't know or care enough about her, but the others were concerned with her. They told her that she wasn't as good as she used to be; they rejected her when she asked them into the bedroom, and she was the whole reason for this!

The boys said that whereas she used to stare and moan for them, she now looked everywhere else, especially at the clocks as if she was just passing the time. She didn't even gyrate her hips into the thrusts, and if she did, it was the worst way. Ino sighed further as she reached up to her blouse and shrugged it off, revealing her red lace bra. Three of them said that the act was like fucking a corpse.

As Ino stripped out of her skirt and pulled down her underwear, she looked over as Sakura waved at her, already in her PE uniform, and moved towards the exit. Ino sighed as she undid the clasp at the back and looked back into her locker and pulled out the sports bra that she wore underneath her uniform.

Ino fingered the stretchable material and brought it up over her head before pulling her hair out of the back of it and proceeded to bring it down her neck and over her voluptuous breasts. Usually, that would be the end of it, but that was not the case, and it hadn't been for a long time. Ino began to huff and puff as her bare feet slid across the tiled floor as she flailed her arms, trying to vain to pull her bra over her breasts.

The material stretched to its maximum length, and it briefly pinched around her nipples before Ino stifled a moan at the sensitive buds before she pulled it up and over and back down around the curves. The material though pulled back up and it wasn't until another minute later that Ino pulled it to her exposed chest, just under her breasts that the bra stayed in place. Ino moaned and looked at the mirror in vain as her tips and the entirety of her breasts were in full view despite being covered. Not only that, but a small tear in the material now showed part of her ample chest as well from the struggle.

"Damn it!" Ino cursed and hit the locker with her fist, the ringing sounding forever in the now empty locker room. Her breasts had gotten bigger AGAIN! Why would they not stop growing dammit?! She was already known for her large breasts and already made fun of for it, and for them to just stand out more made her feel like a fat cow!

Ino looked down at her body and sneered at herself, noticing the small flabs of skin everywhere from her arms and legs, to her fattening stomach. She was gaining weight like a prized hog! Tears formed in Ino's eyes as she leaned her forehead against the cool locker and sniffled away the tears.

The truth was that ever since Ino had introduced Sakura and Naruto she had felt lonely even when she was around others. She felt sad because she had so much time to do things, but her parents didn't even want to know how her day was going. Her friends dismissed her more morbid thoughts in favor of a nice fuck session they had with one guy or another. Ino didn't do anything but stay at home once it got dark, curled on her bed, trying to not act like the desperate girl she was for attention.

Her friends called, but only for a ride to the next party. They called again, asking if she could buy them something, and when she arrived, they just wanted to talk about stupid things that no longer mattered to the blonde bimbo. How had her thoughts and mind changed from who she truly was, a cheerleader that wanted hot cock and to be treated with admiration for the actions she did for society? Guy used to call to bone her, but even her room no longer smelled of sex, and Ino for once could smell the overwhelming scent of lavender on her skin. Ino sniffled and looked up at her reflection that now showed a girl with a lack of mascara on her eyes. She was completely different than she was last summer.

Ino raised her eyes and looked around herself, and found no one even remotely around her. When she first made friends with Sakura, Ino had stayed and held up a towel for the girl because she was so scared to change in front of the other girls. She had been the last one out, and yet now the tides had turned.

Ino looked back at the mirror in desperation, and brought her hands up and traced down her puffy cheeks with her nails scraping against them. He nails traversed down her body, and Ino's eyes followed them as her mind turned to think of nothing.

"…..What is wrong with me?" Ino uttered to herself.

Was she not pretty enough anymore? Was she not popular enough to her own ego? Was she not a good friend to those around her? Ino thought she was genuine in everything that she did, but that was all a lie wasn't it?! God, She was so Pathetic and Ugly! Her hair was turning a sickly white and her nails were bitten down to stubs. She may as well just cut them off and-

"Ino?" A voice whispered from behind her.

"Huh?" Ino gasped and whipped her eyes around to see Sakura standing at the corner of the lockers, her hands on the corners and looking at her in concern. Ino quickly turned her head back to the mirror and looked back in horror to see the tears down her cheeks. Ino quickly grabbed at her mascara in her locker and used the time to hide them by wiping away the traces. Ino Yamanaka does not cry.

"Ino, you okay? The other girls are waiting for you."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ino chirped up, her voice soundly so fake to her ears that they must be red from embarrassment.

"…You're still naked, Ino." Ino watched as Sakura's eyes drifted down to her ass in the mirror, and stuttered back a snarky reply.

"I-I have my top on, Forehead. I'm not naked."

"…You need a new top." Sakura cocked her head to the side and thought aloud in an analyzing manner. Ino's hands stalled in frozen horror over her eyes and cringed. Was it showing that much already? All the weight that she had put on in the last few weeks and months? The ten pounds were showing and Sakura was going to make fun of her for it?!

"W-What do you mean?" Ino questioned back. Surely, Sakura couldn't know.

"…You've had that top all last semester." Sakura smiled, and Ino breathed in relief, digging around for her short shorts that all girls loved to wear for exercise "….Have you gone shopping?"

Ino cringed again, and she swore that Sakura pushed off the locker because she saw her friend's nervous motions. "I um…haven't had the feeling to go."

"Well, you should." She looked up to see Sakura's smile directed straight at her. "If you want, I could go with you. That's always fun and-"

"No!" Ino blurted out and as she saw her friend's eyes sadden at the outburst, she looked away and pulled on her shorts, wincing at how tight they were around her thighs. She was a fucking pig! Ino turned back to grab her running shoes. She didn't want Sakura to realize that she needed a new size up in everything she owned. Heck, what she was wearing today at school was the largest thing she had at home. She wasn't a size 1 anymore, and she was too embarrassed to say it.

"I don't want to separate you from your time with Naruto."

At that remark, Ino cursed as she never brought that topic up when they talked about shopping, and Sakura squinted her eyes to look closer at her friend, suddenly more interested. "What does Naruto have to do with this?"

"Nothing…."

"Ino….you keep pushing me away."

"I'm not-"

"You are!" Sakura argued back, moving next to her friend, before lightly gripping her shoulders and turning her around. And while she did, Ino looked away, feeling how much fat Sakura was gripping in her hands. "Ino, you're depressed." Her friend spoke in a scolding manner.

"I-…" Ino began to rebuke before letting it die in her throat. Tears bubbled in her eyes once more and before she knew it, Sakura was holding her close and rubbing her back in a soothing fashion.

"Hey. I felt the same way when I first got here, remember? And who took care of me, huh?" Ino felt Sakura grip her cheeks fondly and smiled a bit. "That's right. You did, so let me help you."

"How?..." Ino breathed, her mind hanging off every word her friend had to say.

Sakura smiled. "Here, come meet me tonight, okay? You, me, and some boys."

"Naruto, you mean?"

"Yeah, a night on the town. It's Friday night, and all the girls are saying that you don't have any plans with them, so please come?"

"O-Okay." Ino sighed and sniffled into Sakura's hands as Sakura worked her fingers under her eyes to wipe them away. Ino smiled bitterly as Sakura backed off and turned to walk away.

"I'll give you five minutes to change, but come on! They're really worried about you."

Ino turned back to herself and smiled lightly to make herself happy. Her smile though didn't stay long as she still look tired and pale. Ino reached in and gripped her calorie calculator that she always used and then through it towards the wall where it banged against the wall before it shattered and she watched it slip into the trash can before moving sluggishly to get changed. She was going to wolf down everything on the dessert menu tonight. Besides, she was always hungry nowadays, like a bottomless pit, getting fatter and fatter as the hours passed.

"Ino?" Sakura's voice called out as she slid her tiny shirt over her fat chest. "You promise you'll come?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ino called back, glad that Sakura hadn't seen her latest outburst just now.

"Good, now come on! Coach is waiting!"

"Okay."

* * *

Ino stared questionably across the white tiled floor, her head laid back in a bowl of water, her feet propped up on soft padded legs of a specialized chair, and rested her hands on either side of the armrests provided. Ino shivered as a lady behind her pulled her gloves through Ino's yellow locks of hair and poure cold water through them, pulling with it a comb and brush to straighten it for the young teen.

But still Ino stared to the chair beside her, as a pink haired beauty mouthed into the air above her the words in which the song played out of the headphones wrapped around her ears. Green cucumbers covered her sight as the two women behind the girls spoke in hushed Suna-nease whispers about their lives. Ino's cucumbers had fallen off as she had turned her head, but had stopped the attendant washing her hair from placing them and her headphones back on.

Ino didn't understand what Sakura was planning; and while she usually never understood Sakura's plans at first, it was not like Sakura to not tell Ino of the entire plan to unfold. After school had ended, Ino felt herself being pulled to her car and placed in the passenger seat. Somehow, as Ino realized as she reached for her keys, Sakura had slipped them out of her tight pockets and into her own. Unknown to her was the fact that Sakura had taken said keys as Ino was changing back out of her uniform after PE.

Ino did not like for other people to drive her around, and yet Sakura, the most submissive of Ino's friends, had pulled a dominant flip to her personality and told Ino to sit back, and relax. And the even scarier part was that Ino had shut her fat mouth and done so. This Sakura had a plan, and Ino did not know whether to trust her or not.

"Sakura?…" Ino voiced as she tried to get the attention of her friend as the women added the shampoo to their hair and made them nice and shiny when the sun or other forms of energy shined upon them. Ino scrunched her eyes in worry, because she didn't understand where any of this was going. Was Sakura actually trying to help her feel better? Or was she simply in need of wanting Ino to pay for a date for Naruto and herself where Ino was the third wheel?

Ino grew a little angry at that thought. In Sakura's relationships and sudden interest in motorcycles, Ino did not want to be the not existent wheel, but as soon as she thought that, she look down and grew saddened. Was she even existing in reality? What if she was just living the life of what someone else deemed she do? To be controlled as if a puppet or strings, or a simple animated character from Tycoon or Sim.

"Ino…" Sakura turned as the ladies left to get more ingredients. Ino turned to face her friend's calming green eyes and Sakura saw the connection between them breaking a bit as Ino sank deeper into depression. "You need to relax and not sweat the big things."

"But…"

"Ino, tonight is going to be a night to remember. I promise you."

"But, Sakura. I don't even know what we're doing. Just tell me."

Sakura smiled slightly and shook her head, replacing her eyes with the cucumbers once more. "No…I think that you'll like the events of tonight, and I don't want to spoil that. Just think on it, and think happy thoughts."

"You don't even like going to the salon. Why are we here?"

"That's not happy thoughts, Ino."

"Fine, fine." Ino sighed and looked back up, before the teen's eyes were covered once again, leaving her mind to wonder where and when they were going to get going to this mysterious event. Was it a party? A small get together? Or was Sakura trying to win Ino over for a three way with Naruto? Ino let out a small giggle at that. Like that could happen. If Sakura was one thing in her character, it was that she was very protective of her possessions; be it her career or Naruto.

* * *

Two hours later, Ino found herself lying on her bed, back at home and with a headache worse than waking up with a hangover. All of the thoughts of what she would be doing tonight was making her feel like she was going insane and she was simply not sure of where it would lead her. How was she supposed to think of this and yet not think too much into it? It was things like that that simply flew right above her head and she wanted to grab her two thousand dollar lamp and bash her brain into it. Sure she would be brain dead and the stupidest girl ever, but maybe she'd get some sympathy from her friends, or even from her parents.

Speaking of which, they had returned home from the salon not twenty minutes ago, and already Sakura was rummaging through her walk in closet for something for Ino to wear. The first two things that she'd brought out made Ino wince at the knowledge that Sakura most likely knew about her recent gain in weight. And yet through the entire process, she had not made Ino feel uncomfortable about it or made her feel like she should change herself back to who she once was.

"Ino, how about- oh, Ino!" Sakura called out as she spotted Ino lying lazily on the bed, her legs and arms dangling downwards and quickly marched over, the heels of her boots clicking on the wood before she bent over and pulled at Ino's arms, pulling the dead weight of Ino back up to a sitting position. "Ino, you know better than to mess up your hair by lying down."

"What's the point of all of this? It's not like it's prom and my p-parents are taking my p-picture." Ino stuttered out and Sakura grimaced before moving back into the closet. As soon as she moved inside, Ino leaned forward to clasp her hands together and between her legs and breathed deeply through her mouth.

When they got back, her parents were not even here. Apparently, they were in Milan for the weekend…and they didn't feel like telling Ino about it…at all. Ino's body pinged as her heart clenched a bit and skipped a beat. Ino breathed heavier at that thought. Her parents never even wanted her around anymore. For all they cared, she was an expensive mistake that simply used their money sparingly.

They had given Ino her passport last month and told her that she could fly anywhere, but Ino knew now the true message behind it. It was really so that they themselves could leave the country and Ino could run off and get kidnapped like that older movie Taken, except that she wouldn't have a father to come and try to rescue her. Who would ever be her Knight in shining armor? Ino knew that perhaps she was cursed to sleep with one thousand guys, and never love one of them, and perhaps even that prophesy of recent years was changing to not being able to get laid at all!

Ino breathed in a mouthful of air and held it to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't even know what she was crying about, and Sakura was in the room and just out of sight. Were her hormones acting up with her breast enlargement and weight gain, or was she-she….God! She didn't even know what to think anymore! In fact, the only thing that she wanted right now was a tub of ice cream!

"Hey…Ino?" Sakura's voice called out from the closet and Ino quickly looked to the entrance to see that Sakura had grabbed another outfit of hers through the mirror next to the door. As she saw her friend turn around, Ino quickly wiped her cheeks and calmed her breathing, before sitting up straight. Sakura may be worried for her, but Ino didn't want her to feel pity for her too.

"Yeah?" Ino's voice called back as soft and squeaky as a mouse.

Sakura smiled embarrassingly from around the closet entryway and brought the outfit around the corner and in front of her. "Do you think I could borrow this?"

Ino leaned further up to see the outfit, and her mind stopped and stared at the outfit in Sakura's hand. It was a maid's uniform that she had worn for a costume party two years ago. It had silver stockings that still showed every ounce of skin underneath it, with the garter belt and black straps, as well as heels that hooked through straps to the knees. The black skirt fell only just past the ass, and at the waist completely exposed the wearer's middle and lower back while it also moved up the sides, exposing the stomach to cup the wearer's breasts before tying off at the neck. The white apron covered the stomach and little else.

It pondered Ino for a few seconds as she realized that Sakura could actually fit into it. Sakura and Ino were the same shoe size, but over the last few months, Sakura's bust size had gone up to a medium B-cup, to what Ino was at as a freshman. Ino had gone to that costume party and had experienced some spanking and whipping and bondage for the first time, and she kept it around as a souvenir.

But still….Ino's mind wrapped around the question Sakura had asked her. "Of course you can borrow it, Sakura, but why would you- oh-oh…" Ino stilled as her brain in memory of being tied down and spanked moved to a different girl in the same costume, of Naruto spanking a naughty Sakura. "Oh…."

Sakura blushed a little as Ino stuttered and repeated herself, but sighed on the inside as she missed the result she wanted. She had heard Ino's sniffling and had thought that poking into her own sexualized lifestyle might cheer her up. Hopefully, it would at least keep her mind occupied and give her another happy memory. She was worried for Ino, and if tonight didn't work out, then she would have to sneak inside Ino's room while she was out and take out all things sharp. Ino didn't need the opportunity to try anything stupid, and Sakura would not let her.

So Sakura smiled when she saw Ino's lately less than perfect white teeth show on her face. "Damn, Sakura. You two are moving so fast. I can't believe that Naruto has you doing things like that."

"He doesn't, Ino." Sakura smiled back and was rewarded as Ino smiled a little brighter at this close and girlfriend's gossip. "No, he's too scared to try something like this. Rather I do it for him. The look on his eyes when I walk in and ask him to spank me…I think he'd like that."

"What guy wouldn't?"

"Naruto is really going slow, Ino. I mean," Sakura cocked her head as she looked around the room. "I like it, and it's so sweet, and it makes logical sense to do what he's doing, but it just makes me…want the relationship to go faster, you know? It's so illogical and yet…my heart tells me to do it."

"That's nice. You should trust it more often."

"Words to live by, Ino." Sakura nodded as she placed it off to the side and dug back inside. Ino's smiled tugged down at those words. Was Sakura trying to tell her something in that comment just now? As if she should follow her heart in these manners and not her mind? Ino had always followed her heart in everything, and…well, maybe she had lost touch with it for a while.

Ino cast a glance towards her dresser where her spare razor lay on the top and shined back to her. Ino shivered at the memory of last week, how she had accidentally cut into her skin when she was shaving. She had been distracted, but when she thought about the pain, her inner turmoil had frozen and had been lowered, and so she purposefully cut herself again the next day, and the day after that. But Ino had stopped for a few days now, and yet that razor still had a few drops of blood on the edge, calling out to her. Maybe, while Sakura was busy, then she could slip off to the bathroom and-

"Ino why do you have this?" Sakura came out of the closet again, and Ino froze in her actions, Sakura's sudden intrusiveness breaking her out of the subliminal thoughts of self-harm. Ino turned to blush even redder as Sakura pulled out a leather outfit with buckles and keys and-….an outfit that made Ino blush at the memory.

"It's something I liked to wear a few years back." Ino blushed and Sakura threw her a confused look and looked it over. "Put it back, please."

"Okay." Sakura nodded as she moved back to rummaging and Ino sighed again. She was a freak in the bedroom, wasn't she? Could that be why she was a nobody now? Because she no longer did some entertainment with the boys and girls? Better yet, what sort of entertainment was she walking into tonight?

"Why am I dressing up for this, Sakura?" Ino called back, her voice louder than it had been in weeks, and Ino's throat grew a bit irritated, like it had tightened its grip on the new voice controls and was trying to readjust. Sakura came back out towards Ino's vision and the girls stared at the other with one face anxious and the other calm and completely neutral.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…First we went to the salon, and we got our toenails and fingernails polished and painted, and now we're getting dressed for what? A party?" Ino asked aloud. "I mean, what is the point of all of this exactly?"

Sakura smiled at her friend, and Ino grew agitated as that smile was actually pretty soothing at the moment, because it preceded a wise and caring friend who offered the best of advice. "…Ino, do you remember when you got me ready for that party a few months back?"

"W-which one?"

"The one where I met Naruto, Silly." Sakura smiled brighter and Ino frowned and shook her head.

"No…you dressed yourself."

"No, I didn't. You took me to the mall, and had me try on a thousand dresses and combinations."

"It wasn't a thousand."

"But it felt like that many, and I was so confused. After all, why doll myself up if I don't plan on attracting a boy to sleep with him and repopulate the earth? I mean, at the time, you could have easily done that if you weren't on birth control pills." Sakura pointed out the pills hidden in Ino's drawer.

"H-how did-" In began to question.

"I know you well enough now, Ino Yamanaka, to know that you hide yourself behind a façade of an uncaring, whimsical girl, but inside, you play things safe, and know when to back off. But sometimes that can be your weakness in matters of the mind and heart."

Sakura reached into the front of the closet and smiled at the time on the clock of the alarm. She had stalled long enough for Naruto to get his side of things done, and she should now have plenty of time to get Ino set, so she grabbed at the clothing that she herself had bought for Ino, and pulled it in front of herself.

Ino's eyes widened in surprise as she couldn't recall buying the clothing in front of her. The top was a gentle violet that covered her stomach, but left her arms bare, but with a connection to a mesh undershirt that would move down to her elbows. With it on the hook was a violet skirt that had a gold buckle down on the leg as it stopped at probably her knees, before more mesh woven from underneath it to her ankles. As Sakura twirled it a bit, Ino saw the gold lining on the borders and edges of the fabric, matching her hair color nicely, while being a slight duller to accentuate the idea that her hair was brighter than the piece of cloth.

"You want to know why we're doing this, Ino?" Sakura asked as she stepped forward and held it up to Ino's body as it was a perfect fit for her new and growing bust size and widening hips. "We're doing these things because they are things that you like to do to get ready to have a great time. You do them because you believe that making an impression, a good impression on someone is nine tenths of the law."

As Sakura spoke her own manta back into her own face, Ino looked away from the material in front of her and scooted a bit back onto the bed, bringing her exposed knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around them, holding her terrified and stupefied face staring straight ahead.

"What if I'm not able to keep myself pretty enough?"

"You can always make yourself pretty, Ino." Sakura placed the material on the edge of the bed and crawled next to her friend, before moving her left hand over to rub her back in a soothing motion. "Look at me; I didn't even know how to put on makeup besides asking an artist to put it on my face. Now, I'm able to think about what Naruto would like to see me in, and change it up to try to make him stutter at the mere sight of me. You can make yourself beautiful, Ino, whether you grow older, or even gain a little weight."

Ino shivered at those words, but her mind calmed as Sakura's hypnotic motions with her hand kept her relaxed and steady on listening to her words. "Are you hypnotizing me right now?"

"I wish I could."

"You're so happy now."

"Well you know, when I first got here, I felt pretty bad at myself and my feelings were mostly down, but you know? You cheered me up, as soon as you bounced around that moving van and said hi to me, whether I thought you were an annoying loudmouth at the time or not."

Ino nodded her head and rested her chin on her knee, letting the other drop to the mattress, and moving towards being more open to Sakura's words. Sakura pressed on, hoping to make sure that Ino was the happiest she was before the events tonight began. "Ino, I want to remind you that you can make yourself happy, by seeing the good things in life and letting them take you places that you'd never thought they could before. You just need to let your true self be set free."

Sakura turned Ino's face towards her and smiled reassuringly. "Ino, I guarantee you. I guarantee that by the time that the night is over, by the time you come back here, Ino, and sit on this bed, and think over all of the events that will have taken place for a reason that you'll know…you'll be happy. I promise."

Ino smiled a bit at Sakura's words. She seemed so sure of herself, and if truth was to be told, Ino would rather be blindfolded and told to jump off a cliff, than to say no to any favor Sakura asked her for. She was her friend and she cared about her wellbeing. Maybe she didn't need her parents to comfort her, because maybe she still had a friend in Sakura. Ino's hand reached over and felt the soft material of the fabric and smiled a bit as she turned to Sakura, pulling the top in front of her chest.

Ino's eyes looked tearfully at Sakura's attitude, hoping to sway Ino's sour mood around, and spoke inwardly towards her best friend. _"I don't know about all that you said, Sakura…but you don't realize how much I hope that it all turns out that way."_

* * *

 ** _AN: Part two next time!_**


	21. That was a Date?

**Duh Bomb: Welcome back, glad you found the story again, but dang do you make wild accusations about what's happening to Ino...though...maybe another story**

 **Czar Joseph: It has been awhile, a life moves fast and passes us by, but I really couldn't leave this story unfinished, now could I?**

 **Bread Crumbs21: I don't believe I have written to you before now, but I appreciate your support and I hope that you will continue to read my story until its zenith.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey to all of you! So up next is part two of Ino's part in this story and I hope that you can each find your own thoughts in some person's actions to connect with my characters.**

 **AN2: On a second note, I, as many others, have ceased to watch Naruto and as such, am losing the inspiration to write new stories based on its characters. Now, while I love the Naru/Saku/Ino group the best and have many summaries and partial stories written with them, I am starting to lean towards changing my stories towards other series. What do you all think of 'How to Train Your Dragon,' with Hiccup/Astrid/Heather dynamic? Hiccup is innovative like Naruto, Astrid strong headed like Sakura, and Heather I feel is that perfect match in the middle. But I really want your thoughts on this as it IS a big deal for me. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 21: That was a Date!**

* * *

The setting sun cast a gentle orange and pink glow upon the sidewalks of the open aired strip mall, and for a few minutes, people looked to the sun and basked in its warm, loving embrace for the people of the earth so loved it and its heat upon their ever frozen features. Spring was approaching the land of fire, and in the forests of Konoha, the thawing of the snow had already happened and gone were the days of snow and ice, but there was still a sudden chill every now and again, but the people of the forest city were so used to this that it did not matter and so they went about their regular days and evenings as they would in the future of summer.

Past the small parking lot where two girls had arrived by a 2015 purple and gold painted mustang, between the many small boutiques to either side of the enlarge walkway of the sidewalks, past the side bushes and benches made for children and couples, and finally one reached the center square of the mall where both were across from the local cinema and inside the best restaurant called the Lovers of Paradise.

Inside the restaurant and seated next to the window that could be seen from outside, two girls sat in the red booths and awaited for their partners for the evening to begin. Sakura was wearing a red skirt followed with black leggings and a simple black blouse that was a little tight around her now openly unbound exposed chest, while her hair was braided behind her.

And to the side of her was Ino, wearing the outfit that Sakura had picked out for her. Her violet top covered her stomach unlike what she was used to, and the mesh sleeves kept her feeling warm with the chills of spring that Ino, unlike many who grew up here, had never gotten used to. Her purple skirt, held up with a gold buckle and embroidery make her a bright vision that reflected much of the sunset, but Ino's face did not match the happy demeanor of those inside the sunlit restaurant.

Currently, Ino fidgeted in her seat, with the lengthy and spiced up lover's themed menu before her, covering her face from view to those around her table. Ino willed her body to stay quiet and not to make a peep, but still her stomach complained and growled outwardly for more food. Ino bit her lower lip in frustration as her ears told her that everyone heard her as other couples around the room laughed and giggled at her, holding the other's hands and pretending to be having their own conversations.

A gentle buzzing caught her attention, and Ino lowered her menu a bit to look over at Sakura whose hands had dropped from the table to below it as she read the text that had appeared in her phone. Not a moment later did she giggle at the written words and begin to reply with a smile that made Ino grow in envy did Ino speak up.

"Is that Naruto?"

Sakura looked over, her eyes in pure joy and shining with such intensity that Ino looked away in shame for not knowing such happiness anymore. "Yeah," Sakura spoke softly, and as Ino looked away, she cast a glance back down at the text she had just sent him. It was a great thing that Ino didn't like to peek at her texts, otherwise she would have seen that Sakura was telling Naruto to wait outside the restaurant behind one of the bushes and that she'd meet him once Shikamaru arrived.

"What's he saying?" Ino asked suddenly, and Sakura looked down at Naruto's words, and how even after such a serious discussion, he had still added that Sakura's outfit looked ravishing from the bushes.

"Oh, he's going to be a little late, but he's sending me little bits of flirty things. He's so…Kawaiiiii!" Sakura cooed and fidgeted in her own position, knowing that Naruto could see her as she looked out for a second to lick her lips and looked back to Ino. She knew that Naruto would get the message and no doubt kiss her for a minute once they met up.

"Right. So what he's saying is that he'll be a while." Ino spoke darkly, dampening the mood as her stomach growled for more food.

"I suppose." Ino heard her best friend speak softly before she heard the clatter of Sakura's phone hitting the table, and Ino looked back to Sakura, giving her attention from the noise given. Sakura was a silent person, and making noise was a signal that she was beginning to be serious.

"You know Ino, since we have the time right, why don't you tell me why you're so depressed lately."

At Sakura's words, Ino's eyes shifted back to the menu. What was she supposed to say to her best friend?! That She! Ino Yamanaka, the girl who used to be so classy and respected and sexually wanted! That she was Lonely, and that every time she saw a menu, she felt like her body was ugly, and she felt fat, and she didn't have a real boyfriend or anything or anyone that cared deeply and loved her! How was she to explain all of that?!

"N-Nothing is wrong." Ino sighed as she brought the menu up to cover her face. She couldn't tell Sakura. But her friend tried again nevertheless as her menu was pulled down to the table.

"Ino-"

"Nothing!"

"O-okay." Sakura sighed and looked away. She didn't expect to get through to Ino anyways, otherwise, this plan would not have been in motion. Another buzz vibrated along the table and Sakura leaned over to smile as the text said that Naruto had spotted Shikamaru coming over.

"Ino, could you step out for a second?"

"Huh? Oh right." Ino scooted over, fearing her own body would become stuck between the booth and the table before she stepped out and Sakura followed and stood up, and hugged Ino suddenly, but quickly as Ino looked at her funny as she quickly pulled back in confusion. "What was that for?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders innocently and Ino bought it as she sat back down. "Naruto is outside the strip mall, in the parking lot, so I'm going to go and meet up with him."

"Okay." Ino shrugged. It would be better for them both if Sakura did her make out ritual with her boyfriend outside of Ino's saddened and depressing eyes. Ino watched as Sakura left her all alone, giggling around a waitress with food and making her way outside. Only thirty seconds passed before Ino succumbed to her fears.

Ino's depressed eyes grew dull and foggy as she looked down at her hands, watching them grip the end of her skirt with such ferocity that it was trying to hold her body from crying out. Ino wanted to be just like Sakura was now; she wanted to be a dutiful girlfriend. She wanted to be the smart know-it-all that could somehow make friends with ones who used to be her enemies, and smile as brightly as she could now.

Ino had seen the major change in Sakura's demeanor, ever since Naruto came into the picture and took her from Ino's friend to someone worth knowing and talking to. Even her own squad had begun to talk about her, and how much she was in beauty, kindness, and smarts. Her team had grown to like Sakura, and Ino was plagued with the green infection of jealousy as Sakura became more and more popular.

It seemed to Ino that everyone liked Sakura now, and Ino's nails bit into the palm of her hand, making a heavy crescent tattoo inside it, and it was because Ino was being left behind. When this had begun over summer, it had been Ino in the limelight and she had stopped to help Sakura. But she had not grown in popularity after that. No, she had stalled and dropped to a pathetic third tier that she felt like she'd never climb out of it.

Ino's eyes looked out the window, to the sky above to the pale blue sky, and imagined getting lost in the clouds somewhere, like boys who used to get lost in her sky blue eyes. She was being forgotten in all conversations, and Sakura's light was sending her into a realm of darkness, and pushing her closer to an edge that Ino was flailing in tears before it as she struggled between regaining her footing and just letting herself go.

Ino's eyes though looked back down and pulled the menu back up to herself. And yet with Sakura's new popularity and the need for attention that Ino had always grown up with…she just wanted Sakura to stay friends with her, so that this friendship could continue. Ino knew that high school wouldn't last, and college was so far off, but she didn't want to be left behind.

And yet…even now, here Ino was, waiting to spend some time with her friend that she desperately loved like a sister. Sakura hadn't left her side, and as much as Ino voiced it, Sakura had never truly pulled away since her relationship with Naruto. Ino knew that she, not her friend, was the one pulling away from Sakura, pulling away from her friend so that Sakura would feel the disconnection and move on with her life, and so that Ino could be alone, and….just disappear. Oh God! She felt so terrible! She was a terrible human soul, wasn't she? Ino felt wetness on her cheeks and let the tears fall from behind the menu in front of her as she cursed and told herself to go die in a hole, which at the moment was better than what she was worth.

* * *

As soon as she turned the corner of the restaurant's window, Sakura ducked down and looked back to see that Ino was once again looking down at herself, and sighed. Ino was growing depressed, and Sakura had luckily seen the changes in what Ino bought and owned. She had begun to wear her looser clothing, and it didn't help as Sakura had seen Ino's breasts growing yet again and her body grew even more feminine ad beautiful. But her hips grew wider, and in a teenager's mind, they might think themselves fatter, and if rumors of Ino being fat were heard by Sakura, then Ino's ever curious ears would hear those rumors and take them to heart.

After all, Ino wore her heart on her sleeves, and though she tried to put up a good act of false happiness, Sakura had from day one seen her miserable and tentative state from her childhood. Sakura had heard and read case studies on teenage depression, and Ino was matching those symptoms. But ones with good friends rarely moved on to cutting themselves or worse, and Sakura's brilliant idea of going to the spa had assured her that Ino had not progressed that far.

As Sakura made a quick dash towards the parking lot, she knew that pushing Ino into a relationship was dangerous, but she had been fantasizing about Shikamaru for years before the depression, with happy memories and Sakura hoped that this would reverse the effects of depression. If it didn't work, then Sakura would just have to convince Ino to let her sleep off every night until she was healthy once again. Sakura wasn't going to lose her friend.

Sakura's eyes shined happily and relieved as she saw the black and red colors of her boyfriend's bike and then looked to the closest bench to see him waiting for her. Sakura practically skipped to his side and hugged him, nuzzling her cheek into his neck and chest. Naruto and herself had a lot of touching in their relationship, and though she spoke less, Naruto knew just where to touch her, to make her feel the love.

"Hello, handsome." Sakura smiled, before growing more serious. "So…did he come?"

Naruto nodded as he leaned forward, pushing a stray hair away from her cheek before kissing it briefly. "Yeah, he just walked past me. But it did take some convincing though."

"Oh? What did you have to say to convince him to spend some time with two girls and his best friend?"

"…I said you wanted to discuss strategy." Naruto shrugged casually, but Sakura's smile made him blush because it was a beaming smile of praise.

"Good idea. You didn't have to tell him that Ino was here. You are so smart." Sakura cooed as she fluffed at his ever defiant locks of golden hair.

Naruto, while bashful, smiled at his girlfriend. "Well, you taught me."

"Well…" Sakura's voice lowered as she leaned up and trailed her tongue along Naruto's ear, making him freeze in place, as he felt Sakura's arousal ooze out and contaminate his entire being, as Sakura pulled back and interlaced their fingers together with her left hand with his right. "Maybe if this works, then you can teach me something…just as special."

Naruto's grin matched Sakura's, as they strolled forward and back into the open air mall. He had easily gotten the hint, and unlike last week where she yelled at him for not understanding what she wanted, tonight would hopefully be better than before. Immediately, Sakura and Naruto stepped back into the center of the mall and seated themselves next to some hedges across from the window that Ino was seated at.

Sakura's stomach growled a bit and she bashfully looked to Naruto who grinned at her. "Sorry, Naruto. In my rush to get Ino ready, I guess I forgot to think ahead."

"Don't worry, Sakura-Chan." Naruto smiled as he pulled out a backpack that Sakura had failed to see that he had been carrying. "When you get focused, you lose your appetite. Luckily, your amazing boyfriend packed some sandwiches."

Sakura smiled gratefully and fully turned on as Naruto pulled out her favorite peanut butter and jelly on white bread sandwich. Sakura kissed Naruto's cheek as they ducked down behind the hedge. "Oh, you are so getting to feel them when we get home."

Naruto mentally cheered to himself for his chivalry earning him time on Sakura's upstairs and as they looked up, they smiled as a black haired teen approached the door. "There is Shikamaru."

"Oh, I can't wait for them to get together." Sakura sighed heavenly as she watched Ino look at the menu in front of her.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Will they know this is a date?" Naruto asked quietly, and Sakura smiled knowingly.

"I don't know about Shikamaru, but I mean, Come On! This is Ino we're talking about. She's so into drama and romance movies, she'll immediately see this as a date. I mean what else could it be?"

* * *

Unlike what Sakura was thinking of, Ino's mind was as jumbled as one's teenaged mind could be, and right now, Ino's mind and body was freaking out as sweat made itself evident on her brow. Ino's eyes cast back up to the door, and failed to see her friend coming back inside.

 _'Hurry up Sakura!'_ Ino thought worriedly, her mind and body growling madly at her. Ino looked down at her menu and let out sniffles of frustration. Sakura had better show up soon, or else…Otherwise, she was going to eat all the desserts on the menu! Ino's eyes crossed over the dessert menu and her mouth watered in wanting. Brownie Cake…Banana Split…and Ice Cream!

Ice Cream had become her main sustenance in her life as of late, and Sakura had no way of knowing that she had a whole pile of it inside her room. In fact, she had even bought a small freezer for them and had hidden them underneath her bed with a slight façade of a wooden door that kept itself a part of the covering that was the wooden curtains of her bed. All the same, Ino cringed as she realized once more that all of this was making her feel like she was a fat cow! With that, Ino sighed and closed her eyes as she set the menu down.

"Ino?" A voice called out from right next to her and Ino's whole body froze in stiff, unmoving fear. I-It couldn't be him, right?! She had not truly been alone with him since she entered high school, and only twice in middle school, when he kissed her cheek, and called her too troublesome for her own good!

Ino looked up in wide-eyed horror to see the boy of her teenage dreams, Shikamaru, the boy himself in a nice dark forest green dress shirt and black cargos, with his own mesh on his sleeves and thighs standing in front of her.

"S-S-Shika?" Ino's voice sounded so frail, and she wondered why until her eyes glimpsed what her subconscious mind had already figured out. Ino cast her eyes to her own mesh sleeves and…they were matching?! Ino blushed tremendously at that thought because Shikamaru had long ago said that he'd never be in a relationship with a troublesome woman, and she had clearly been labeled as troublesome!

"What are you doing here, Shika?" Ino asked allowed. **_'Why HIM?_**!' Ino screamed inside her skull. When Sakura had encouraged her on this night out, she had not said anything about Shika being here! But then again, Sakura had not told her at all of Naruto's friend who was showing up with him. But why at this time? Not Now! Not when she was as miserable as she was, and in no condition to talk to her secret crush! But wait! Maybe he had just been walking around and hanging out with some others from school? Yeah! He totally-

"I'm here with Naruto," Shikamaru smiled casually, and Ino's heart flipped a complete one eighty. "I assume you're here with Sakura?"

"Y-yeah." Ino's tongue stuck out a second as she smiled like a complete retard! Ino wished that she could pull her flailing tongue back inside her mouth and stop smiling like a complete Barbie doll! So Shika was here! That did not mean that she was supposed to worshiped the ground that he walked on…it didn't matter that she really did worship him!

"May I sit down?" Shikamaru asked calmly.

"S-Sure." Ino stuttered as her eyes drew a red hue as her 'friend named Shika' sat before her, smiling slightly at her after a minute of looking around the restaurant. Ino widened her eyes at the smile and looked away, a red hue now adorned on her nose and cheeks. Didn't Sakura know how frazzled, off guard, and completely helpless she became when around Shika? Or for that matter when she was ALONE with Shika?!

Neither Shikamaru nor Ino spoke for five minutes, the first because he thought that Ino didn't like talking to him too much, and Ino because every time that she shifted her body to talk, her tongue would play twister with itself inside her mouth. So for five minutes, silence reigned. A ringing of Cherry Blossoms echoed out of Ino's purse, and she quickly looked to it gratefully for the break in the awkwardness and smiled as she saw Sakura's picture pop up.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the window, Sakura had sighed not a moment beforehand and called her best friend, but quickly looked to see Naruto staring at her, and hoped that he would forgive her. SO thinking, her hand formed into a fist and embedded deeply as she punched her boyfriend in the stomach to get him to cough up the air that she needed.

"Hello?" Ino's static voice sounded on the other end?

(Coughing) "Sakura?" Naruto whined incessantly as he dry heaved onto the grass below.

"Shut up." Sakura whispered close to the phone purposefully before smiled an apology towards Naruto who thankfully smiled back through clenched teeth in forgiveness. "Hey Ino, um, Naruto just threw up. I don't think that he's feeling well, and he really shouldn't be moving around on his bike."

"Do you need me to take you home?"

"No, I'm good. Naruto taught me how to drive his bike a month ago if it was ever needed, and I'm sure that now counts for that. Anyways, don't worry about anything. Look, I already made the reservations and everything, and so maybe you can have fun with…whoever Naruto asked to come, you know?" Sakura smiled as she watched Ino paused fearfully and stared across from her, and Sakura, even from here could see the blush adorning her face.

She watched as Ino dived to the window and whispered urgently, and from her tone, a hopeful savior from her situation. Sakura paused in her plan. Ino should have noticed that this was a double date by now and the fact that she didn't worried her greatly. "Sakura…Shika's here!" Ino's deathly whispered carried across the line.

Sakura pet Naruto's hair as he finally got his breathing back under control. "Oh good! Not a stranger then! Have fun! It's all paid for by the way." Sakura rushed out and hit the end button before moving on to coo and coax her boyfriend back to health.

* * *

"Sakura…Sakura?" Ino whispered desperately into the phone next to her ear, her breathing shallow and erratic. Still, there was no answer, and Ino pulled back and saw that her screen had not just ended the call, but had returned to the main screen as well. _'God! Sakura and Naruto weren't coming?! That meant that it was just her and… **SHIKA!'**_

Ino gulped back her nervous demeanor and sighed before looking towards Shika, and as she saw him looking at the restaurant around them, she grew even more depressed as she imagined his eyes staring at her soul. Every time she looked at Shika, all she could think was that he thought of her as useless; worthless. The way that he was so smart and intelligent and all she had to go on were her big breasts and widening hips. This way of thinking only served to make her feel like she was worthless in his eyes.

"What did Sakura say?" Shikamaru asked as he turned back towards Ino.

"Um…" Ino looked down and twiddled her thumbs underneath the table. "Well, um, Naruto's sick, so Sakura's not coming…You can go if you want, you know. I know you'd rather be somewhere else."

"….How do you know that?" Shikamaru chuckled and picked up the menu in front of him. "It only makes sense to continue with the plan, Ino. I mean, we're already here."

Ino's twiddling thumbs froze where they were as she looked up to see Shika nod to her confirming that he was going to stay around, and before long a lopsided smile adorned her face and she nodded back earnestly. But as Ino leaned forward, she held her stomach, as if nervous butterflies were flapping around and inside her intestines. "R-right. Continue with the plan. Yeah."

Great! Now she had a stomach angry at her, her emotions were in disorder, her facial expressions were the polar opposites of what she was really feeling, and to top it all off, her hormones levels were spiking, and she had not been intimate with a boy in a month, and here Shika was, and she was holding herself together by a strand of- Something!

She saw Shika make a motion with his hand, and was mesmerized by it, before cursing herself for the single action. A minute later, a waitress in a dark red blouse and black pencil skirt walked over, her ample chest and chesnut hair making Ino jealous, and yet the girl smiled at her for some strange reason.

"Well, you two look happy." The waitress commented, and Ino blinked. She was still smiling?! "Anyways. My name is Akiri, and I'll be your hostess this evening, would you two like anything besides the water in front of you."

"I'll be fine, Akiri-San." Shikamaru shook his head.

"I'll take some tea!" Ino rushed out and gripped at the stem of her cup, but as she did, her hand jerked and the cup went sideways on its way towards the waitress. The water inside of it sloshed around before jetting out of the cup and across the table and landed in the eyes, mouth, and shirt of one crush of Ino's, splashing him directly in the face.

"Oh god!" Ino rushed out as she set her glass down and reached over the table, her skirt raising higher than her ass as she flashed the table next to her as she pulled herself to the middle of the table with a napkin in her hand. "Here, Shika, let me get that for you."

Ino was almost at his face, but moved even closer than before, and a squelching sound erupted from the center of the table, as Ino's hand pressed down on the container of ketchup, its lid snapping out before a long line of red condiments spurted right into Shikamaru's hair and all over his shirt.

"S-Shika!" Ino bit down on her lower lip and retreated back to her seat, her hands clammy and tightened while ready to thrash around in self-hatred, as Shikamaru slowly stood up and stared at Ino's tearful, frightened face.

"I'm...going to um...freshen up." Shika spoke with confused eyes, before moving past oher tables where other couples looked at him sadly, thinking that he had broken up with Ino or had made a big mistake. And then as he turned the corner for the bathroom, the waitress, with shocked eyes stared back at Ino who sighed miserably.

"…Just water please." Ino sniffled miserably, as the waitress nodded in understanding and walked off. As soon as the waitress was busy with the other tables, Ino sighed and her emotions took over as she laid her head against the table…and raised it…and slammed it down…again…and again as she fought at her stupidity.

* * *

Outside, the sunlight was moving away and the streetlamps cast spots of glow around the mall. Safely beneath the bushes and hidden out of sight, Sakura and Naruto could only ooo and ouch and wince as they watched the glass and ketchup splatter all over Shikamaru. As Shikamaru left, Sakura watched as Ino's shoulders begin to shake and she lowered her head to the table.

"What's wrong with her, Sakura?"

"Well, I guess that she's nervous. She has told me that she gets this way when she's alone with Shikamaru. But-"

Sakura paused as Ino began to kick her feet and bash her head repeatedly into the table, drawing the patrons of the restaurant to watch the spectacle of a teenage girl throwing a tantrum as silverware flew up and landed all around her.

"Sakura?"

"I-I don't understand. She should have realized it by now."

"Well, it's not going so well."

Sakura shook her head towards her boyfriend as they saw Shikamaru sit back down and Ino rushing to set the utensils back to where they were before her flip out. "It was always rocky to begin with, Naruto, but they like each other. You and I know they do. They just haven't had time with each other, yet?"

"Neither did we, Sakura."

"Well…you being shirtless and helping me keep my dignity really helped to break the ice." Sakura smiled bashfully as well as Naruto as they remembered to how they first met.

* * *

"S-Shika…I'm really sorry about that."

"Ino, it's okay. I'm over it."

A minute passed between the awkward couple before Ino sighed and fidgeted in her seat, her eyes frantically repeating words in her head. "Shika, I really-"

"Ino, stop it. It never happened."

"How can you say that?" Ino asked as her eyes roamed his ruined hair and shirt, all because of HER. "It's all over you, and it's because of me!"

"Look. Ino, I-" Shikamaru began before their food arrived before them, which was a burger and fries for Shikamaru and a medium steak and baked potato for Ino. As the waitress left them alone, Shikamaru smiled at her, as Ino licked her lips and began to eat.

"I didn't realize that you liked such fatty things." Shikamaru commented as he took a quick bite of his burger.

"Huh?" Ino looked up, her mouth full of steak, and to her eyes saw the disgust on Shikamaru's face, which was in actuality a soft smile of amusement. Ino clenched her stomach to make it smaller, even though it was already hanging out for him to see, and smiled back. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Shikamaru shrugged as he took another bite of his burger. "Don't most cheerleaders try to stay really skinny?"

"Um…some? I…really…don't know the answer. I'm not really…smart." Ino winced and looked away.

Silence was the prime conversation as the two ate their food, and while Ino was cutting rather forcibly into her steak, Shikamaru spoke up.

"I think you're street smart…so in a way, you are smart." He mentioned, a blush on his face.

"HUH?!" Ino flashed her eyes up, and in that moment, the ceramic plate cracked as some of it fell from the plate's elevated circle to the table. Ino twisted her eyes down to see her knife cutting into the table itself with the two pieces of her old plate on either side.

"Uh…" Ino looked up and gaped at Shikamaru who this time stared at her in astonishment "…I-um…um…"

"…Ino?"

Ino's eyes teared up in embarrassment "…UM!"

"I need to use the restroom!" Ino rushed out before she jumped out into the aisle and cursed herself as her knee slammed into the bolted down table, sending the utensils flying as pain shook all across her body.

"Ino, are you alright?"

"F-FINE! Absolutely….Terrific." Ino wondered off down from the aisle to the back of the restaurant and into a small bathroom, which was luckily for single rooms. Ino's body took her to the mirror and sink and her hands gripped heavily to the ledges. Ino's legs quaked and threatened to collapse underneath her, and she stared straight ahead at her own disgusting reflection.

"What is wrong with me?!" Ino whispered madly at herself. She was the squad leader for Cheer; she was one of the richest girls in town; she was…shivering! Ino sniffled and saw her mascara beginning to run down her cheeks, and quickly pulled her purse towards her and took out her make up kit, and quickly went to work on reapplying it. But as she started, she stopped herself, because her hand was shaky and she quit as she couldn't keep it straight, and would just make it worse.

Ino sighed as she pushed her hands through her ponytail, to relieve her stress when she suddenly yelped as a rare knot had found itself into her ponytail. She never got knots in her hair! Dammit! Ino walked out of the bathroom and saw Shikamaru apologizing to the waitress and immediately wanted to run away. But soon, Shikamaru walked towards her and gripped her hand as they walked out of the restaurant and towards their next destination which was the cinema.

"Shika? I'm sor-"

"Don't worry, Ino. It was a cheap plate apparently." Shikamaru replied and Ino saw the way that he scratched his neck shyly, and blushed harder. He was lying, and was trying to make her feel better. But Ino smiled, as the butterflies returned. Maybe he did care.

Sakura and Naruto followed them into the theater with baseball caps and sunglasses at night to cover their identities. It was as they were standing near the wall where they paused to watch as Ino waited in the line to buy some drinks for the two of them, while Shikamaru waited next to her.

"I think Shikamaru has caught on, Naruto."

"Same here."

"Good, then maybe-" Sakura began to speak before the whole building shifted just as the employee behind the snack table had handed Ino two large sodas. Ino's grip solidified around the drinks, balancing them against her bulging breasts and she should have congratulated herself. But because she was currently weak in the knees, she fell backwards due to the earthquake's sudden upheaval and her ass hit the floor, as the caps for the cups popped up into Ino's face, her grip too tight as she squeezed them in irritation, and that was followed by two colors of brown and orange that mixed and merged upon Ino's face and absorbed into the golden locks of her hair.

Sakura gasped into Naruto's hugging chest, as she watched Ino slowly stand up, covered in sticky water with her hair a mix of orange and muddy brown. She smiled though as Shikamaru rubbed her shoulders, warming her shivering body up before she smiled pitying herself as they walked into the theater, followed closely by Naruto and Sakura. The blond and pink haired couple sat in the back, near the projector screen and waited to watch the movie and the couple at the same time.

In the middle of the movie, Sakura sighed at the boring comedy of a movie and look down to widen her eyes. Sakura patted Naruto in the stomach, who flinched from the past pain and together they leaned forward as they saw Ino and Shikamaru leaning in towards the other. They were inches apart, her eyes closing and-

BAMMM! But no! Sakura growled to herself and pulled at her scalp as the two had bashed their heads together and were now holding their heads in agony. Sakura sighed back and huffed throughout the rest of the movie, and as soon as it was over, the two followed the first two out of the movie and into the night sky.

Sakura was shaking her head at the idea that her master plan was failing when the suddenness of her end game played in her head. By now, they were at the edge of the mall, next to the parking lot, when Sakura gripped Naruto's limb and gasped.

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto asked in worry.

"Remember what I had you do before you called me?" Sakura asked back in a monotone of worry before the event crossed acrosed his face.

"Oh shit-"

"Someone stole my car?!" Ino choked out at the empty parking space before her, with its white lines separating the empty space next to the light post and the two cars next to it. Ino's throat made sounds as if someone was choking the light out of her, and there was nothing Ino could do, as she finally gagged and burst into tears as she fell to the pavement, her mascara truly running down to her cheeks.

Ino felt Shikamaru's gentle hand on her back as he stroked it, and she nodded her thanks at the meager pity radiating off of her. "Ino, I'm sorry about your car, but we can report it later."

"I-I guess…"

"Come on. I can give you a ride home in my mom's car." Shikamaru insisted as Ino nodded as she allowed Shikamaru to pull her up as they started to walk towards the far curb to find Shika's mom.

Sakura and Naruto stared wide-eyed at the moment, and Sakura looked to Naruto accusingly. "Naruto, you Baka! I said to leave a note."

"But-but. Sakura-Chan, there is a note! It's glowing right there in the pavement!"

Sakura followed Naruto's pointing hand and sighed terribly for inside the parking space were bright green, neon letters in large print along the top of the space. "Hope you had a great date, ride home together, signed, Matchmakers"

* * *

Ino felt the car stop and looked up to see her house to the right. "I'm sorry, Shika."

"Hey, I had a great-"

"I'm terrible at talking to you, aren't I?" Ino asked rhetorically, not hearing Shikamaru's comments at all as her fears flowed out of her. "I'm sorry to ruin your night like this. I guess that I'll see you at school."

Ino left the car quickly as Shikamaru gaped at the girl before him before he sighed as his mother drove him home. Ino watched the car leave and sniffled to herself, and turned back towards her house in shame as she rubbed at her cheeks, stained with mascara and tears and sticky with the remains of soda. But as Ino lifted her eyes, she stalled at the sight of her mustang; perfectly aligned in her spot, and ready to go with a new wash smell.

Ino looked around herself before turning back quickly and saw a head of pink standing slightly behind the fence with a single emerald eye and half smile smiling towards her. Ino's life stalled right then as the whole night replayed in her mind. The spa to clean her up and make her pretty, Naruto being 'sick,' Sakura dressing her like a **complete SLUT!**

* * *

Sakura watched her friend stop at her car and smiled for surely Ino realized how much Sakura had done for her. And when Ino turned around and saw her, Sakura saw her eyes widen widely in recognition. She knew that her plan had worked…

And then Ino began to scowl and run full tilt towards the fence. Sakura's eyes widened as her eyes narrowed and the atmosphere burned in a deadly purplish glow.

"…uh-oh…" was all Sakura could utter before Ino tackled her to the ground, and began to scratch her with her sharp nails as Sakura fought back, Naruto not helping out in any way, as he watched the catfight ensure as Ino pounced on Sakura as they rolled around over another upon the grass. Finally, Ino had lost as Sakura sat on her hips and held her arms above her head.

Sakura smiled innocently at Ino, hoping to calm her down. "Ino! What's up? How was your time? Naruto is feeling all better and so I just wanted to stop by and-"

 **"You planned all this!"** Ino screamed back into Sakura's face as the pink haired girl paused in shock at Ino's tear stricken face, her nose running as her whole body shivered. "It was all a date and I ruined every single part of it! That was my one chance and I blew it! And you didn't even tell me! You stupid, stupid friend!"

Ino's voice broke up into simple utterances and babbling as Sakura hushed her and hugged her tightly as Sakura signaled to Naruto that the two of them needed to be alone. After a little bit, Sakura coaxed Ino up and they made their way inside the house and to her room. Ino simply broke down in tears as Sakura helped to strip her out of her soggy and dirty clothes until she was naked before helping her into her pajamas as well.

The entire time, Ino just kept muttering, and Sakura bent down to kiss her cheek, which made Ino stop and look up. "Ino, if you want, I can sleep over."

Anger flashed in Ino's eyes and Sakura looked away. "I don't want to be around you, Sakura. Just…g-go away."

"Okay…I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura called out as she shut the door and Ino watched her go before throwing her face into her pillow and hoped that the sheets would absorb her eternal tears.

"…Worst date ever…"

* * *

 **AN: So many scenes that I've been wanting to write out for so long. Part three next time. And seven thousand words for you. CHA!**


	22. My Feelings for You

**Reviews:**

 **Duh Bomb: Interesting rhymes to say the least and it was great to read them after so long a time, man. As for the lack of reading, you might be happy to know that unless I add in the ninja background, that I generally make my own author's universe. I will explain later in my AN, so read that too.**

 **Falcon 800: I know, but maybe she can grow from this.**

 **Czar Joseph: Well they can cool down, or...they could heat back up.**

 **Weldingman0315: Thanks for the concern and I appreciate it. Now, you did mention Fairy Tail and I have watched it, though I fell out when they added the seven year gap...it really confused me. But I love the Edo Lucy, Lucy, And Spirit Lucy scene the best because I never stop laughing. However, I seem to have trouble writing in the dragon moves of Natsu, I just can't take his pink hair seriously, and the fact that it has too much comedy with the romance crushes my soul every time that Lucy gets close to Natsu. But I have though of that genre before, and so I appreciate your reasoning.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey! So with your help, I am probably going to stick with my decision to switch after this story to HTTYD. As far as my ideas go, I feel like I am getting into a more Medieval age for a number of my stories and Viking times matches well with that, though from the stories in the category, NONE have it! After my Europe trip, the art and background just stays in my mind.**

 **As for characters, Naruto turns into Hiccup Haddock based on innovation in fighting/weapons, his obsession with the girl he's always liked, and he is pretty malleable for a main character. The strong and proud Sakura Haruno becomes the strong-willed and prideful Astrid Hofferson, who has a past that I can really work into the future stories. Lastly is Ino Yamanaka who will become Heather, Astrid's doppleganger with black hair, and a great supporting role.**

 **I also will try to incorporate my various OC's into the stories, and the chakra will be used instead as spiritual energy or something like that. I won't use the other characters too much because...I don't care for them, but the main idea should still make the story. If anyone has suggestions or questions, please ask them, because it will help me solidify my thoughts. But anyways, let's go on!**

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 22: My Feelings for You**

* * *

The frost over the grass grew down from the rips of the green blades down to the root, and as the white moon crossed over the sky, nocturnal animals swept on by in search of food, whether it had a beating heart or was of organic life. Each one felt for the heat that signaled to their hunger that would spur them on to forgo reason and surge forward with whatever they had inside them.

As the moon crested along the rim of the horizon, so too did the telltale signs of the sun, with its pink and orange glow shining through the frozen plants and trees, warming them as the frost receded back into the tips of the grassy blades, evaporating back into the air and absorbed into the hungry plants and licked off as dew for the animals that needed the substance as well.

As the sun arose to the new day, blonde flecks of hair whipped up from a light breeze from the air conditioner in the floor, parting the hair along a girl's face, portraying the long streaks of tears, long dried throughout the nights of torture within the girl's mind. The blonde hair shifted again as their roots moved and the girl's sky blue eyes opened, the sockets puffy and swollen as if she was sick with a virus that she could barely see out of.

The girl lifted her dead arm towards her alarm clock as the numbers flicked to the new time and the prefix of the day told her that the weekend of her life had passed her by and that now it was not even Monday anymore, but Tuesday. She had little doubt that the school had left a message on the home answering machine, but her parents would never hear of it. It was one of many that Ino had accrued since long ago, but this one was truly of a sickness, just of a broken heart.

Ino sat up, and looked at her hands, wrinkling them together as they were as dry as her throat, and while she did so, she looked around herself and knew that she had to go to school today anyways, and it was because there underneath her door was her homework in a manila folder. Sakura had spent a few hours outside of Ino's door during the whole weekend and then had talked with Ino through the girl's door while she did her homework. Ino could see that the metal hook on the folder had been unfolded and she had little doubt that Sakura had done her homework as well.

Ino sighed and got up out of bed, moving towards her closet to grab an older but long skirt that would go down to her knees, and followed it with a long sleeved shirt that was extremely loose. She knew now that Sakura was just trying to regain Ino's friendship, but Ino was so hurt by what Sakura had done to her, leaving her high and dry like that.

Ino sat back down, pushing her breasts back against her and cursed at the pain in her back, but sighed again. Sakura hadn't done anything wrong though, and Ino wanted to forgive Sakura already. She had to look back and recognize that her friend had taken her to get all pretty and dressed up just right, and the fact was that Ino when she finally thought back on it knew that she had looked better than she had in months. Now, the running mascara, the soda merged hair, and the utter horror of the worst date in Konoha history; now that just made her feel like a failure.

Ino, as quickly as she could do, moved to her family's living room, and spotted a note on the refrigerator from her mother which she had written probably last night, saying that Ino should be ashamed at herself for allowing someone else to drive her car. In Naruto's attempt to drive her car back home, he had cracked the camshaft and now it was in the mechanic's shop for the week, so Ino made her own way to school by walking there, not caring how long it took because her mind was still stuck thinking of nothing in particular. For all extensive purposes, Ino was brain dead, and her tears were hopefully at the end of their streams of tears.

* * *

A few hours later, and Ino was sitting in her chair to the side of Sakura in her class before lunch arrived. Ino hated this seat especially with the slight looks that Sakura was sending over to her. The girl was practically crying her eyes out towards Ino's direction, but was holding back her tears as girls tried to talk to her, even though the professor was trying to teach them the subject.

Ino but back a mental curse and tried to focus her eyes forward, hoping that some of the girls would talk to her. She used to be the one that they came to for advice, but ever since the outbreak of a 'hot and smart' Sakura, that role had simply moved away from blonde and into pink.

Ino grasped at her hair through her bangs and looked to see Sakura trying in vain to keep people quiet while answering their question with the frown closely hidden and trying to not get caught. Ino should just face it….pink was the new fashion trend, as brunettes and blondes and blacks dyed their hair to a piece of Sakura's. So Pink was in…and Blonde…was out.

Ino heard the bell ring for lunch and sighed while smiling internally. Finally, she could get away from Sakura's staring and just relax and try to mop in peace. Whose idea was it that Sakura had three classes in a row with Ino in this new semester anyways? It was like they wanted Ino to feel terrible while making her friend feel absolutely miserable.

Ino grabbed her shoulder bag and stood up, making her way up the aisle towards the front of the class. She quickly turned in her notes to the professor from the homework the night before, and yes, Sakura had done it for her, but Ino had at least copied it over the course of the class beforehand. The teacher nodded to her and Ino moved towards the door.

"Ino! Wait up!" Sakura's voice echoed out to her from within her new circle of friends, but Ino just simply kept walking towards the door, as in the reflection of the window set into the door showed Sakura quickly excusing herself from the group and running after Ino. Ino exited to the left of the doorway, and her hand slammed the door closed as she moved off. But her ears heard the 'umph' and small strangled cry of Sakura as she no doubt threw her foot into the crack to keep the door open and in the process her foot was crushed by the heavy metal door.

Ino moved quickly around the corner and began down the long corridor, but her walking speed did not seem fast enough compared to Sakura's limping form from rushing quickly in front of Ino, and did so just as Ino moved out of the corridor and into a small rarely used staircase to the next floor.

"Ino…." Sakura breathed wheezing, "Can we talk? Please?"

"I don't want to talk to a backstabber like you." Ino voiced, wincing at how her words cut into Sakura's body like a butter knife.

"Ino, I just need to explain myself. Look, it's just because I know how long you've liked Shikamaru and I was so sure that he liked you two. I…I just wanted you two to be happy."

Ino huffed as Sakura's arms blocked her escape away and sighed. "Well, look what happened because of your pathetic idea?! I was going slow and becoming his best friend!"

"But Ino…you want more than that-"

"And now I'll get nowhere because of you! Because of you, I ruined the One chance I ever had with Shika! And you know what? He'll probably never talk to me again! And it's all because of you! Forget your ideas, forget your curiosity, and you know what?! This friendship is OVER!"

Ino yelled and paused to take a breath, and then realized what she had just said. Sakura's arms dropped to her chest, over her heart and sniffles filled the void as tears streamed down her face. Sakura's eyes teamed with fog and her shoulders shivered and quaked in front of Ino.

"S-Sakura…listen, I-" Ino began to reach out to touched Sakura's shoulder, but Sakura was quick to limp around her and rushed back around the corner and down the hall, as Ino heard her crying voice as she left. "Damn It!" Ino cursed as she kicked at the wall, moving up the stairs as she did so. She could never say the right things, but she just wanted Sakura to leave her alone. Let Naruto help her feel better and learn to simply leave Ino behind. She had already let that happen anyways.

Ino quickly moved to the third floor of the school and moved past a group of meth heads and pot smokers, and almost stopped to ask for some of their drugs, but shrugged and kept walking around. She wasn't That desperate yet. Still, Ino moved towards the end of the hallway and turned into a classroom that wasn't being used for this semester. The door was always open, and Ino had heard from Layla that the cheerleaders would need a clubroom soon enough for meetings outside of practice.

Ino walked slowly over to the desk at the front and as she slid on top of it, her bag dropped to the ground lazily and she brought her knees up to her head, her weight completely on the wood of the desk, and sighed out of exasperation, and just sat there, not wanting to do anything but mope and wait for the time to sleep came to her. She still had another class today with Sakura, but this was a terrible day for her. Why she thought that coming to school today was such a great idea was beyond her! This was just the start of a terrible, horrible day.

(Knock knock) "Ino?"

 _ **'Oh God No! Not Him! Not His Voice!**_ ' Ino's thoughts yelled into her mind as she froze on the desk, her legs dropping down to below the desk, to freely swing underneath her. Ino raised her shivering eyes towards the doorway and was frozen in shock at the black hair that covered the boy of her dreams. Of course, he just looked like he was shocked and yet happy to see her. What did he come to do? Make fun of her weight? How bad she looked? Maybe how bad she had done on the date, for sure.

"…Shika…" Ino's voice uttered out, and before she could say anything else, Her Shika had already stepped inside the room and made his way to her side.

"Here you are Ino." Shikamaru smiled slightly relieved as if he had accomplished a goal in his day. "I was looking all over for you."

"For…m-me?" Ino gulped back some saliva, before noticing that she had none left and as Shikamaru motioned questionably towards the desk, Ino lifted her ass with her hands extended and scooted over, and immediately Shikamaru was at her side, sitting there, his longer legs skimming the marble ground while Ino's only skimmed air. His hip touched hers slightly, and Ino started to breathe heavier as it warmed her insides, making her quiver in erotic delight, but the knowing that she'd never feel that from Shika made her feel terrible and just look the other way, to the window where the branches of a tall tree scraped against the panels, too overgrown from the school janitor's lack of work.

"W-What did you need me for?" Ino asked behind her bangs, asking the question that she'd always asked and performed since they got into high school. She'd never say no to Shika, and she wondered if he ever knew the power that he held over her, and the possibility that if he did, when he would use it against her.

"Well, is it too much trouble to simply want to talk to a childhood friend?"

Ino's heart skipped a beat. "I-I-I suppose not."

"Anyways, I wanted to give you a few days before I asked you about Friday night?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and when you didn't show up yesterday in class…"

"I…uh…"

"Were you sick?"

"Um, y-yeah!" Ino lied, though if she were honest, she was sick…her heart was broken in more ways but one.

"Well…I'm glad you're all better." Shikamaru smiled gently, and Ino looked down at herself.

"I'm still getting over it really."

There was silence, a lot of the quietness really, before Shikamaru's left hand found purchase on Ino's bare and exposed knee, forcing Ino to widen her eyes and look down at the hand in question, before looking up and into Shikamaru's eyes. They were filled with a sight she had not seen or noticed before, and that was lust in his eyes. Ino breathed a little higher. Boys always touched her on her legs when they wanted her, and she waited for a few seconds, hoping that he'd raise his hand higher. She'd done it in a classroom before, and this time she'd remember to lock the door, but if that's what Shika wanted, did he want that? "…Shika?"

"I was um…still hoping to talk about Friday night?"

"Just…talk?" Ino uttered out and shame filled her nose and cheeks as Shikamaru removed his hand.

"Yeah. Anyways, first off, I just wanted to make sure that we're on the same page. That night…was a date, wasn't it?"

"Y-you tell me."

"Well, then I'll suppose that it was. Ino, I-I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like there was a passion between us."

"Y-you did? I mean…I'm all yours if you want that."

"Want what?" Shikamaru asked curiously, and it was then that Ino's mind and body once again clamped up, as she realized that it wasn't lust but simply a curiosity into Shikamaru's mind. She had completely misread the situation! Ino saw Shika's eyes open wide and knew it was coming out one way or another. She was sure that Shika knew of her exploits in detail, but she and he never talked about these kind of things, but now he would have to see her for who she truly was.

"I-Ino, you thought I meant sexually-"

"I know!" Ino began to bawl, her restraint nonexistent. "T-That's all a fucking stupid girl like me knows!"

"Ino-"

"And it was a date, and it was fucking terrible for you! I'm so sorry for the ketchup, and the plate, and the head bashing but I don't know any better Shika!" Ino's voice cracked as Shikamaru turned fully towards her, his hands moving from the desk towards her, but Ino just couldn't stop babbling.

"How I could ever think that you'd want to be with a girl like me, right?! I'm so stupid, I failed most of my classes without Sakura's help, and I'm so fat!-"

"-Ino, you look great, and-"

"-And I act all ditsy and clumsy and-and..." Ino's tears fell down her face as she looked down at herself, holding her tears with her hands over her eyes as they simply slipped right through her fingers. "I don't know anything smart or clever when someone asks me anything besides fashion or cheer."

"Look at me, Shika!" Ino suddenly bounced her eyes from her fingers towards where she thought Shika sat, and cried her eyes out. "I can't do anything right. I'm just a pathetic rich slob and- **HMMMMMPPP!"**

Shikamaru's body had moved to a different position, and it was one that Ino knew well from comforting Sakura, being comforted by Layla's sweet embrace, and many boys hoping that their passion would go through to her. Shika's legs were parting her thighs, his knee against her sex, and she was face down and hanging off the side of the desk. His hands were clamped onto the back of her head and around her waist, and his lips…Ino's lips were covered by Shika's!

Ino's eyes stared far wide and open as the tears stilled as her mascara ran down her cheeks to her chin, her eyes just widened as Shika's eyes stared into hers, his tongue playing with the whites of her teeth, sucking on them tenderly before his wet muscle slipped further inside and played with her own!

Ino let out an involuntary moan to his expense and her eyes creased and dimmed into the embrace as she slowly responded. She moaned again to Shika's credit, but Shika's hands pulled her back up to a sitting position and his tongue left her mouth, leaving her just crawling, and now electrified tongue to dance along her gum line, her mouth wide open in shock and the lack of the will to close them.

"Man," Shikamaru breathed heavily as he tilted back, his arms still wrapped around her body, her legs now swapped to straddling his waist as they hung freely on the opposite side of the desk. But as Ino's eyes glistened in a form of complete and utter confusion of destruction, she finally gained control of a few syllables.

"What…was…It…was…great…um…take me?...Um….S-Shika?"

Shikamaru smiled and combed back her hair, fully exposing both of her eyes as Ino's baby blue eyes shivered in disarray. Shikamaru though breathed in ad prepared himself though.

"…I like you Ino…."

Ino's heart stopped….or skipped a beat….or maybe she was dead and in the hospital, and the staff were electrocuting her heart, except in another world. In this world, Ino couldn't believe her eyes….ever less so her ears. How could his delicious lips form those words for her of all people.

"W-What- did you-I mean…..Why?" Ino's blank mind asked in rapid succession, and Shikamaru smiled at her ever curious mind. It was a reason why he liked her after all.

"Last Friday…was So Absolutely terrible." Shikamaru smiled widely as Ino closed her eyes at those words. "It was, without a doubt, the worst date I could ever have in this or any other dimension. I could never have thought, even if it was a storyline, the idea of planning that scenario out."

Ino sniffled again and looked away, but Shikamaru quickly gripped her chin and turned her to face him. Ino still looked away, but her butterflies noticed the tender care of his forceful embrace as he smiled at her.

"It was so unpredictable, that it was amazing, Ino." Shikamaru spoke as his two hands arose to either side of her cheeks and held her there. "You are so amazing."

"I-I am? But I'm so fat. I mean, look at me! I-"

"It doesn't matter what you think you are Ino, or what lies you tell yourself about your body. None of that matters to me. I Like You for You. To me, you are perfect just the way you are…" Shikamaru brushed his thumbs under her eyes as the tears still continued to flow, hoping that they were those of happiness. "You are perfect…right now, and you will only get more beautiful as the years move on."

"….Y-you like me?" Ino uttered out like a poor simpleton.

"That's all you heard just now?" Shika chuckled at her revelation and reached up to stroke at her hair, making her smile a bit before him, but this smile was different than the last few weeks. It was of a golden smile; one that was special and for moments like these, and Shikamaru really was going to test his luck.

"….May I kiss you again, Ino?" Shikamaru breathed, and shivered. "I've wanted to kiss you like that since last year's Christmas party." Ino's eyes welled up with tears at that confession, and immediately felt the weight of social requirements fall from her shoulders. She wasn't a dimwit…just street smart….she wasn't an outsider without friends…she had many….and she wasn't fat…she was just a still growing teenage girl with a boy of her dreams who liked her and had just confessed to her just now.

Ino quickly nodded into Shika's forehead as their noses touched, before they leaned inwards to kiss and smack their lips together, and make out for what seemed like a beginning of eternity.

* * *

Before these events had come to pass, Sakura had run off on her own at Ino's words ending their friendship. In a calm and collected situation, Sakura would go back to her books which were titled, 'how to make friends' and 'ways in which girls lash out' to help her understand, but Sakura was anything but collected, and tears spilled out of her eye sockets as she rushed outside of the indoor buildings and into the large greenhouse garden in the center of the school.

Sakura passed through the automatic doors that kept the warm area's atmosphere from the coldness of the school and slid next to the wall before she collapsed next to it, letting her tears fall. Why was Ino being so mean to her and not just accepting her help?! Was she so much of a prideful teen to not accept Sakura's help? Geez, she needed to grow up a bit!

"Sakura?" A voice called out before a body blocked what sunlight there was in front of her, and Sakura squinted her wet eyes up to sigh as her boyfriend and her had already decided to have lunch here for today. In Naruto's hands were some sandwiches from off campus and Sakura sniffed them and licked her lips because her stomach was hungry and needed food.

"Hey, Naru." Sakura smiled and stood up with the help of Naruto's hand and together they walked over to one of the many large trees that helped to simulate an Garden of Eden for the students of the school.

"You okay?"

"Just another fight with Ino. I don't know how we'll make up."

"Just give her some time, Sakura." Naruto suggested as they sat down against the tree. Well, Naruto sat down; Sakura sat between his legs, and looked over to him in curiosity.

"How much time? I mean, she just told me that our friendship was over."

"Until she wants to talk. When you get angry, I give you space."

"True." Sakura smiled a bit and began to turn back to eat her sandwich while Naruto pulled out a magazine from his backpack. Sakura, while she ate her peanut butter and jelly, figured that maybe she would just leave Ino alone until Friday, because after a week, maybe they could just forget the whole thing and just be friends once more.

Sakura decided on this course of action before she felt something poke her in the ass and grew a little aroused by it, and so turned around to find Naruto reading, or at least trying to read what she thought was a science magazine. Sakura was sure that he wasn't Really paying attention to it, and besides saw that his other hand was subconsciously stroking her thigh. He had to be watching her, right?

Sakura smiled anyways and leaned forward, up to Naruto's neck, while staying in her position between his legs, and began to kiss his neck. Her kisses turned into more of a suckling motion as she felt herself growing in need of tasting his scent and further memorizing just who her boyfriend really was.

Naruto quickly smiled towards her and bent his lips just a fraction lower, kissing her forehead, and that was all that it took for Sakura to get the hint and move her own lips upwards to collide with its partner as the two mouths made sucking sounds and simply took the time to explore every ridge and crack that formed because of the muscles within their orifices.

Sakura pushed further into Naruto's lips, her tongue sucking on his teeth, and loving the passion that he was giving to her as well as his hands moved to her ass and cup each cup, twisting her around so that she was straddling his hips and facing him as to give the both of them more leverage. But as soon as it had begun, it was over and Naruto's teeth had left Sakura's grasp, and Sakura moaned in desperation at the sudden ending to the great vibe that they had going on.

Naruto stared into Sakura's eyes and saw them spinning with uncertainty. "What are you really thinking about?"

"N-Nothing." Sakura blushed and moved in to share another kiss, but it was a chafed one before Naruto backed off further.

"Come on, Sakura. You're always thinking about something."

"…Not really when I'm with you." Sakura muttered next to Naruto's ear, and they both smiled a bit at Sakura's words. Sakura's mind from Ino's long-term crush and little rewards and finally her utter crushing of that romance left a sour taste in Sakura's mouth and her mind had started to worry about other things, but she didn't want to mention it allowed as she had not truly thought it over and hated to speak things that she had not decided things on.

But again Naruto paused, pulling her further unto him and insisting with the way that he moved. Come on. "I can tell by your kisses; you have something nagging at you, and your passion is a little bit worried or something like that."

Sakura sighed a bit and leaned back, letting her hands interlock around the back of Naruto's neck and pursed her lips as they stared at the other, as Sakura tried to think of the right words to say. "…Okay, well because of the situation with Ino, I remembered an article where it says that most relationships turn either bad or stay good after six months."

"And?..."

"Well…we've been together 2 ½ months now." Sakura fidgeted in Naruto's lap.

"….I know. I read the article." Naruto answered slowly and Sakura looked to him, giving him a look that spelled of uncertainty and disbelief, and Naruto chuckled at the funny face that Sakura made as it held different muscles that what he was used to. "Hey, I'm not that dumb." Naruto retorted to the face.

Sakura giggled to herself and nodded her head, stroking his ear to let him know that she agreed. Naruto knew things that she didn't know and the same was true for the opposite way around. But as Sakura was about to voice her agreement, she stilled as Naruto's hands moved to her face and caressed her bangs that fell next to her cheeks. She looked at Naruto and saw his pensive face and shivered a bit, for she loved this look upon him.

"Sakura…I don't know where this relationship is going…heck, I don't know where it has been at all. I never have." Naruto bit his tongue and clicked it as he stared at Sakura, admiring her beauty in the sun as the rays intensified and Sakura relaxed into his shoulder, sliding off of him as she rested her head on the shoulder and let him play with her strands of pink hair, which somehow soothed him and kept him focused on his girlfriend. "All my past relationships ended when it was around a year, and it was only two years this last time because I was too scared to leave her…too scared to be alone."

Naruto smiled know and turned towards her as she laid her head to look up from its new position in his lap. "But you're asking what I feel for you."

"H-have you ever liked me less?" Sakura asked in a fit of defenselessness and inadequacy, but Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Not yet."

"Yet?" Sakura bit her lower lip, and Naruto knew that he was getting into Sakura's deep and vulnerable parts of her heart and soul. She didn't make relationships as easily as she pretended to, but honesty would ensure that she knew just how he felt.

"Well, Sakura, we'll get into fights, surely." Naruto shrugged. "I mean we fight a bit now, on differences of opinion. I mean, You base everything on facts, and without speculation in the heat of things."

"And you are impatient and just want to charge right in." Sakura fired back, getting a little competitive for a second, but Naruto smiled and combed back her hair.

"Exactly, but as for liking you less? No. I like you more now, than when I first saw you. I mean…I don't know. Maybe because it's not all the physical stuff that I'm used to, but I feel like you're different from the other girls in my life?"

"Even Alice?"

"...Yeah, like my feelings go beyond-"

"-The skin, and touch the heart." Naruto paused in his rant as Sakura finished his hearty confession. "That's exactly how I feel about you." Sakura breathed as she sat up and kissed Naruto firmly with her mind clear of anything and everything. As they parted, Naruto smiled warmly.

"Saku, I think we'll work out fine." He spoke before his mind recalled back to previous occasions of stupidity on his part. "But if we do break up, it's my fault."

Sakura stiffened in his arms and cocked her head. "What do you mean Your fault?"

"Well…For being an idiot, or going too fast, or-"

"Too fast?" Sakura rushed out, stopping her boyfriend by covering his mouth with her fingers. "I'm the one pushing things forward in this relationship. Exposing myself to you…kissing you…"

"I suppose we both have done that then."

"It's what I like about you, Naruto. Always compromising." Sakura's mind clicked then and she smiled a bit. "You should be a negotiator."

"Is that a hard job?" Naruto asked, unsure of himself, but Sakura smiled as she pushed her breasts into his chest, knowing that Naruto liked to push himself further as the challenge went up.

"…The hardest."

"Well…I'll check it out."

"Well, before you do," Sakura nestled her lips before his, "I could use that attention." Naruto smiled and nodded before they began to make out, kissing and suckling once more. "Oh Naru~…" Sakura's voice moaned as Naruto's hands teased at her back, but her feelings suddenly turned sad, and a sniffle escaped with the moan. Before Sakura could even curse, Naruto turned back again to her and Sakura shook her head at his wondering eyes. "It's nothing."

"Not that again," Naruto smiled. "Go ahead."

"No! I'm ruining the moment."

"The moment is never ruined when I'm with you." Naruto uttered and Sakura snorted a bit. How could Naruto be so romantically cheesy?

"Well, I'm still sad and angry. I was just so wanting Ino to get with Shika, and I ruined everything, and everything went wrong for some unexplainable reason. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking about Ino and how to make her happy."

"Not just that!" Sakura uttered. "I wanted her and Shika to join us in couples' stuff too! I just wanted to double date and maybe even have a double wedding like Ino always talks about or things like that."Sakura sniffled again and Naruto hugged her mouth into his chest as she muttered to herself. "I'm terrible, aren't I?"

Naruto was about to tell her that she was simply hopeful and a great friend when he spotted the very girl that Sakura was hoping for walk out of the building and smiled to her, motioning over to her with a wave of his hand. Ino smiled a bit brighter and quickly stepped over and stopped a bit of the way from them, wondering whether or not to speak up.

"…Sakura?" Ino called out warily, and Sakura immediately shuffled in her prone position and turned back hungrily to look to where she had thought she had imagined her best friend's voice. And Sakura was shocked by the bright utter smile that Ino was sporting in her direction, though the smile was hopeful and worried. "Can I talk to you?"

Sakura immediately nodded her head and rushed out of Naruto's arms and forward to where Ino stood, a bit of the wat out of Naruto' hearing range. Ino took a breath to calm herself to speak, but obviously this was not the calm situation she had hoped for as Sakura immediately latched onto the jacket that she had on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Ino!"

"Sorry?"

"It's all my fault. I thought you'd see it when I left you alone that it was a date and that you'd do fine. I didn't know it would turn out that badly!"

"It wasn't…so bad." Ino blushed madly, her lips chaffed and chapped.

"But I'll make it up to you! I promise."

"No…You don't need to, Sakura." Ino smiled.

"I do, and I promise that I-" Sakura paused mid rant, as she pushed Ino back to look so confused at the dark forest green color of the jacket around Ino. Ino never wore this color and suddenly, her mind clicked as this was Shikamaru's jacket. Was Ino so desperate as to steal her crush's jacket?

"Ino, why are you wearing Shika's jacket?" Sakura asked, but was met with silence as Ino just smiled brighter, and counted in her head….three…two…and one…and saw Sakura's mind clear and her mouth grow slack. "OMG!" Sakura yelled as Ino laughed at her friend's sudden use of teenage slang. "HOW?"

"Well, Shika is always thinking about things like you and the date made him unable to think and left him with a blank mind! He loved it, and felt so calm during and after the date! He thought I was so emotional and genuine about everything and loves that about me! We were kissing for like thirty minutes just now."

"OMG! OMG!" Sakura could not stop repeating and the girls giggled and threw themselves together and jumped at the other, gripping the other like no tomorrow and it was as they were jumping up and down that Shikamaru walked up to Naruto from the side doorway. Naruto smiled as Shikamaru handed him a hundred dollars to which he was quick to hide as they casually bumped fists and watched their girlfriends jump for joy and begin to cry to admit their nonexistent crimes for the other. "I told you she liked you." Naruto smirked.

"Yes, you won the bet, and because you won, I finally have a chance with Ino." Shikamaru spoke with a gentle smile as they were both just happy at the events as the lunch period went on, and no one in their group wanting it to come to an end.

* * *

 **AN: And so we end this last section and ready for the next one!**


	23. The Baseball Game

**Reviews;**

 **Czar Joseph: Well, things had to wait out so that I could show the highly personal showings of fear that we as people tend to worry about in our lives.**

 **Falcon800: I know. I wanted to give Ino something to think about and to make her happy in the end.**

 **7th Demon of Ragriz: Why thank you, Demon.**

 **LimJJ: Why I thank you for the compliment, but know that this story still has quite a bit left to be read and shown.**

 **Duh Bomb: Of course you are and very angst.**

 **Bread Crumbs21: That means a lot to me Bread. I always strived to make myself as good as others and you make my body grow warm in glee from your review. Thank you.**

* * *

 **AN: Hello to all! First off thank you for all of the reviews, and I am glad to head into the next segment of the story, so I will not bore you with more words from me. Instead, just read and enjoy!**

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 23: The Baseball Game**

* * *

It was a warm spring day when Sakura for once scratched her head in slight frustration at the homework laid out before her. In fact, though the problem was hard and made for college students with Sakura being in the advanced placements class, she still loved that it was making her think harder than before.

As Sakura sat down at her desk and scribbled the formulas that would no doubt give her the answer that she required, her mind looked back to the last month or so of fun that she had shared with her boyfriend. They had gone to the movies, had an early spring picnic, and had prepared dinner for Sakura's mother. The best part also was that it had not just been the two of them, but Shikamaru and Ino on the other side of the picnic blanket, in the same row of the movie theaters, and had been helped by Sakura and Naruto when Ino had tried, and failed, to make lasagna for Shikamaru's mother, who loved Ino like a daughter already.

Sakura smiled shyly to herself as she completed the problem, moving to turn the page of her textbook to the final problems, thinking about the latest part of her high school life, and wondered how this could be something so regular and yet so close and dear to her heart. Sakura did not want to believe that teens who went to college would not remember all of the tiny and insignificant details later on in life. Her mother always told her of how much she loved high school, from standing up to her arch nemesis, to the war protests in her time in college.

Sakura wrote down the last portion of the answer to the chemistry homework, and nodded to herself as she closed the book and wiped some sweat from her forehead. It was weird, actually; that much Sakura thought, and she wondered what exactly she had learned at Julliard. She had learned music and engineering, but these simple science classes with atoms and combining Mother Nature's resources to create miniature explosions was really fun and to learn.

Sakura had always loved to learn, and thinking back to when she first came here to this town, and how she had begun to learn with Ino teaching her of so many social customs of this country that was supposed to be her home, and yet was not was something that would never end. And yet high school would never end for Sakura, where each day felt like an eternity of life. She always felt giddy and though there were bad times, there were just so many good times to make up for them. And why Ino said that there were never enough hours in the day, she had no clue because she felt like there were just enough for a full life.

Sakura stood up and scooted out her desk chair as she moved towards her bed and place her laptop into her backpack. It was really interesting when she thought about her last semester and now what the new semester and new summer that was approaching just around the corner.

She never thought that she would be the girl who went to parties, had a best friend, and most of all, have a boyfriend who cared for her every need, by lending an ear, or kissing her lips. She had always thought that she was plain-looking, but her friend Ino and her boyfriend thought that she was one of the most beautiful girls in the world.

"Sakura! Naruto's here!" Her mother called out, her voice resounding from below the stairs and Sakura resumed to close her laptop and slid out of bed with her backpack across her shoulder. The young pink haired teen could easily imagine Naruto sitting in that chair last night, tipping over and showing his embarrassment by rubbing the back of his neck in that cute way that she loved and found so irresistible. It was almost stupid that he went home every night when on the weekends, he slept over in the guest room throughout the last winter. And if Sakura was honest with her own self, she had already snuck into his bed a number of times when the blizzards and snowstorms had gripped her in fear as they piled as high as the windows themselves. Why couldn't her boyfriend just live here?

Sakura sighed at herself, knowing the reason why. She would no doubt lay asleep in Naruto's arms every night, and her mother had her rule that no boy would do such things on school nights until they were at least eighteen. Sakura had already seen her mother lax that rule from the old version of no boy in a shared bed at all, and Sakura was grateful for that, though her mother had caught Sakura the first night that she had tried to sneak her way over. She...wasn't exactly the most subtle person in covert operations.

Sakura made her way to the mirror and looking into the reflected glass, she paid her hair the most attention to the little red hairband with a pink rose on it that Naruto had gotten her when they went to the mall last week. It was really just an excuse to be PDA in public, but Naruto always seemed to surprise her when she wasn't looking. "He is such a great boyfriend." Sakura thought aloud, smiling as she did so as she made her way out the door and down the stairs. Sakura moved quickly down the hallway, maybe rushing and skipping a bit until she reached the railing and looked down to see Naruto looking up at her and saw him blush up at her.

Sakura smiled for the angle allowed Naruto to 'almost' see up her skirt from being directly below her, but not quite. They still had a lot to do before they even saw the other below the waist, but Sakura was glad that Naruto still looked at her with that amazed and slightly predatory stare of his.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders to look cute as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs in her white blouse and small over shirt that hid her womanly assets, serving with the slightly longer skirt to make her look rather sophisticated. Naruto slowly walked forward and kissed her cheek, leaving her wanting so much more, but they didn't have the time. The two kissers leaned back and Sakura swiped her tongue across her lips to taste Naruto's lingering lips upon her own and breathed out with a lack of breath. "…Hey…"

"Hey Beautiful. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course." Sakura smiled as she adjusted the strap of her laptop bag from her shoulder to the other, making the strap bunch between her chest, keeping them perky for her boyfriend. Naruto smiled at her and hugged her close, and Sakura heard him smelling her hair before she giggled and pushed away.

"Mom, I'll be back by seven!" Sakura called out behind her, and she heard her mother cutting into the envelope of a bill that she was about to pay off.

"Okay sweetheart! Be Safe! Have Fun as well!" Yuki called back, and after that, the couple stepped further out of the hallway and to the door before they made their strides longer and moved down the small rocky pathway to the white gate before her house and stopped next to the curb in front of her house.

Sakura stayed back as Naruto unlocked the seat of his motorcycle and opened it up to take out the two helmets inside. Sakura smiled as Naruto's hand reached her shoulder and gripped at the strap of the pack and lifted it over her head and proceeded to place it in the safety area. Sakura though smiled as his hand had brushed against her pronounced chest as he did so, ever so subtly as he could try to get away with.

Sakura and Naruto quickly sped off down the road and after only a few minutes of gentle weather and a nice scenery around them, they entered the area in which the school resided. Sakura leaned into the turn as Naruto made his way through the sophomore parking area and the inlet that led through it to the back area where the baseball field laid. Naruto slowed down next to the front spots and turned off his engine as Sakura practically jumped off, her mood rather active and outgoing whenever Naruto was with her.

"Naruto, come on!" Sakura mentioned with a cheerful voice as she made her way forward, but Naruto stopped to take out his athletic bag from the vehicle and then followed after her. Naruto looked ahead to find that Sakura was doing a rather relaxed pace and looking around them and so nodded to himself that his girlfriend was happy today.

But Naruto blushed as he realized that he had not walked behind Sakura in...Quite...some time and his eyes had dipped to stare at her well defined ass, and the way that it swayed with her hips tightly and stirred at his loins in a hypnotic manner. Naruto did not want to chance it but saying that Sakura at the current moment looked like a catholic schoolgirl, but the way that her ass moved and the way she was smiling with a mischievous smirk made him want to spank her. But…it was simply a fantasy of his, and Sakura was too proper for that.

But even if she was proper, Naruto wanted to think her different. During one of their …ahem…bonding times, his hand may have touched her ass, and though that was usual for them, he had squeezed it a little forcibly and released it before swatting at it lightly. Imagine when his mind played a trick on him and Sakura had mewled into his neck, biting into it, and making him believe that he heard her begging for another.

In fact, Naruto had found that Sakura's sexual appetite was unpredictable as she moved from such a docile and passionate vixen to an aggressive one that held him down and had her way with his ear, neck, and chest. It made Naruto's other side grow hard and he wanted to make that aggressive Sakura roar.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled back towards him, still facing forward.

"Huh?" Naruto uttered, looking up from his object of affection.

"Nice ass, right?"

"W-What?" Naruto asked with a dry mouth and his member fully aroused. She did not just ask that, but if she did-…

"I said nice day, right?"

"Uh…yeah." Naruto blushed as they neared the area of the field set aside for the boy's locker room for the home team. His ears had to be playing tricks on him as he couldn't help but stare lower as before. Meanwhile, unknown to the blond, Sakura had her own idea of what he was staring at and why.

Sakura had worn this skirt for a reason, and as Ino had made sure of, her ass was being well defined, and though he hadn't done anything about it, Sakura was glad that Naruto couldn't help but look at her ass through the shear material of the skirt. Heck, in truth, Sakura's goal was asking to be spanked in this skirt and Naruto was trying not to accomplish it for her, although he was so unknowing of the goal in her mind.

Sakura had been giving hints to forward their relationship in this way for two weeks, but Naruto was as clueless as a goldfish. Last week, she had mewled into his ear and asked for him to spank her again, but instead he moved far away from her ass and just kissed her even harder. And then there was last night, after dinner with her mom and Ino. After dinner had been done, Sakura had been so proud that Naruto had gotten an A on his latest test, and she liked a smart Naruto.

Anyways though, after dinner, they had chosen voluntarily to wash the dishes and after Sakura had handed Naruto a bowl to wash, she had turned around and bent over to grab another when she felt his hand that had settled on her ass instead of her hip. Sakura had been ready for some foreplay, and then as soon as they were done, he had just left her and gone home!

She was frustrated all night because of his inability to tell when she was in the mood! Was it so hard for him to know that she just wanted him to touch her more? She didn't think so. Sakura though shrugged her shoulders and continued on. Perhaps there was only the straight forward way of simply telling Naruto what his girlfriend wanted and needed.

An idea came to Sakura's mind as they stopped in front of the locker room's main entrance, and outside it were some of the other players stretching and warming up and she smirked. She could get her fun time And get back at him.

Naruto waved to his teammates when suddenly and out of the blue, Sakura leaned in beside him and kissed him on the lips. Now Naruto knew that Sakura did these things, but in front of the team just made Naruto kiss her back in confusion at the suddenness. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped upon him, as Naruto held her body up for a good minute before she let herself fall back down.

"What was that for?" Naruto whispered as the whole team was staring at them.

Sakura smiled brightly and talked louder than Naruto wanted their conversation to be. "A good luck kiss for the Best Player on the team."

"Aw Saku, don't say it that way." Naruto whined as the other boys around them began to make smooching faces and laughed at him. But as they turned away, Sakura pulled Naruto's head down to hers and held onto his collar, holding him almost like a leash, close to her lips as she gave him another chaste kiss before leaving them parted, breathing heavily, only a few centimeters apart.

"Naru, you are the best, and I know that you can win today. So, in the spirit of gambling with you as we both know that we love... if you win, maybe I'll let you go lower afterwards?"

"Lower?" Naruto uttered, not understanding Sakura's words until she rubbed her pelvis against him and then he fully understood! She wanted him to touch her lower. Naruto smiled at his girlfriend.

"Lower," Sakura repeated, "maybe behind the bleachers?" Sakura blushed as Naruto caught on and smirked at her.

"And if I don't win?"

Sakura bit her lips and sighed, her breath tickling Naruto's skin. He had already caught on to her need. He caught on to her body's needs, but not the clues of her voice? He was so unpredictable. "I mean, you can still get a…touch session…but only if you get on base twice as always."

"You know that's easy."

"I know."

"…Another kiss for luck?" Naruto asked rhetorically, while Sakura smiled and kissed him again on the lips. Sakura smiled because she could not refuse him any better than he could refuse her. They were opposites of magnets, so attracted to the other to do anything that ensured that they did not leave the other's orbit.

"Wish me luck." Naruto spoke in finality as he kissed Sakura's forehead and disappeared around the corner of the locker room, leaving a dazed but satisfied Sakura to shake herself free and make her way back towards the bleachers to wait for the game to begin. Sakura did indeed make her way back to the field, but also went further towards Naruto's motorcycle with the spare key in her hand.

* * *

Ever since Naruto had taught her how to drive his motorcycle, she had held the spare key and had taken it to the store and back when Naruto was busy with practice and she wanted to simply wait for him to be done. Ino sometimes got out of cheer early and now joined her while they waited for their respective boyfriends. But today, Sakura just unlocked the seat and took out her laptop bag before moving around towards the bleachers, and took a seat about two rows up and towards the end where the chain fence was and as she sat down, she smoothed out her skirt and readied herself for the game today.

Sakura quickly grabbed her laptop and opened up a program that she had created since the start of the baseball season, and immediately, bets on the various statistics and teams began to roll in. Sakura quickly made short work of the local wifi on the cameras for the field to create a website with the capability to watch the game at home, and already, the site showed three hundred viewers ready and waiting to make their bets.

Over the semester, Sakura had become a sort of bookie for the team, and the bets and subscriptions made for the sight went into the fundraising for the team. If some won a healthy number of bets, then they could get credit for a team shirt or other merchandise that Sakura was glad to know that Ino had sweet-talked the local students operating the shop to agree to in exchange for a few concessional dates from a few girls on the cheer squad.

Sakura smiled and set the laptop down in front of her, watching as the latest statistics popped up next to the betting categories, as well as an area labeled, 'Sakura's choice.' She knew that it was completely biased and skewed towards Ino's and her boyfriends, and that it may have held some 'illogical' stats, and some formulas that included in general statistical analysis, and wouldn't be until Sakura edited her theory on 'generational inclusions of the factual over time analysis of baseball overall performance,' but Sakura was waiting until she graduated high school to be sure of the numbers…..

Sakura heard a bus pull up next to the bleachers and heard some rowdy students push and joke at one another as they got off the bus, but Sakura paid them no mind as she was busy at the moment. As she looked down, Sakura could already smile as twenty or so gamblers had already taken her options completely after her having been right on the outcomes on five of the last six games by a fraction of five percent. She was dating a member of the team, who was the catcher, her friend was dating her other friend, the pitcher, and those two were of the top four on the team.

As Sakura was writing down some more code for the website of the school for the Konoha Wolves, the bleacher suddenly bent lower, signifying someone walking onto it, but then many footsteps reverberated along the metallic alloys to the soles of Sakura's feet. Sakura wanted to look up to see the spectators that had come so early, but she continued to finish the last lines of code of zeros and ones, and was about to finish the last line when a feeling of warm flesh slid alongside her leg.

The warmth of the of the leg was met by a body that was getting mighty comfortable with hers without her permission, and so Sakura closed the lid of her laptop slowly and in a hopefully controlled manner before looking up to accost the perpetrator. Sakura was a little annoyed because some guys at this school still thought that she was willing to sleep with them even though she had a boyfriend, and she was ready to tell them to (BEEP) themselves, pardon her language that she had learned from Ino over the course of the last semester with guys that she did not like or were not in her league.

But Sakura stalled with her tongue almost clicking at the roof of her mouth as she looked at the teen before her. The boy held red eyed that she assumed most would find daring, but she cared not because they resembled blood, and she shivered as an image of a bloody knife came to the back of her mind. It was also that the teen beside her had midnight black hair that was rather, shall she say, girly? And last was that overconfident smile and assuredness that he held on his lips; like he could get away with many things.

As she stalled, the bleachers continued to shake and soon, Sakura was surrounded by five or so guys in uniforms similar to what her boyfriend was changing into. Sakura was a little bit confused as these boys held faces that she did not recognize and she had made it a point when she was in the library to go through the current yearbook and memorize the names and faces of her surrounding classmates. She had in no way memorized everyone, but these students looked like no one on her campus.

Sakura adopted her face to a more neutral expression, as a bit of the shyness and nervousness of her character crept up. "C-Can I…help you?" Sakura asked uncertainly as the teen next to her smiled towards the others whose faces she could not see. Sakura made a motion to look around and noted that these boys looked like athletes with superiority written over their five faces, and she shied away as their eyes skimmed over her body lustfully. She was trying to give them the benefit of the doubt and prayed that they just wanted to bet on today's game, and not any funny business at her expense.

"Yes." The black haired teen smiled, edging over and closer towards her head to briefly flick at her hair with a few strands of his own. "Can you tell me why you were dropped from heaven?"

Sakura looked at the teen with an annoyed tick mark on her eye. Sakura opened her laptop again, and moved on to the changing variables of this week's game that the camera would change throughout the events of the game. "I'm not from heaven." Sakura replied to his obvious attempt at flirting. She was dating someone dammit! And she loved him too much to even care what this guy had to say.

"Oh?" The teen's voice asked rhetorically, smirking no doubt at her answer. "Maybe a naughty devil then?" He asked as his hand lightly grazed and then grabbed hold of her arm. Sakura froze on the spot and looked over to glare at the teenager beside her.

"Let…Go." Sakura sneered, her voice low and final.

"Fine." The boy conceded as his hand released hers, and Sakura resisted the urge to claw her skin at the repulsion she felt in her stomach. Sakura looked back down towards her laptop, but suddenly, her lid was closed by the boy next to her and then she stared at him as he continued to flirt with her.

"So…my name's Sasuke, from Akatsuki Prep Academy."

"Nice to know." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"...Sasuke…Uchiha…" The boy known as Sasuke breathed near her ear.

"…Is that supposed to mean anything to me?" Sakura asked as she moved to place her laptop back inside her bag. She would obviously need to move somewhere else.

"It should, beautiful. Haven't you heard of Uchiha Industries?"

Sakura stilled for a second as she recalled Naruto complaining about a company like that, and then her mind brightened on a memory with Ino telling her why Naruto hated them so much.

"You mean the company that has been scamming millions from a Ponzi scheme about supposedly 'saving 'the forests of Konoha?"

"It's the real deal, baby." Sasuke whispered seductively next to her ear, moving even closer than necessary. "Now tell me beautiful, who are you?"

Sakura scoffed as she stood up and moved to the edge of the bleachers. "Sakura Haruno…and way out of your league." She finished, using what Ino had taught her long ago. Sakura sat down again, but cursed herself as Sasuke followed her anyways, but hated the grin that he now sported in remembrance of something.

"Haruno…now where have I heard that before? Ah! As in the composer from Julliard?" Sasuke asked with genuine appeal as Sakura gulped as still most people at school still didn't know her like that, and it gave this boy some power over her. "Yes. I saw you once at the Embassy banquet a few years ago. You were damn good, playing five instruments and all, and I loved your violin piece."

"Um…uh…."

"So, my dearest Sakura. Now that we're better acquainted, why don't we move somewhere more private?" Sasuke smiled, licking his lips as he glanced down at her hidden, but pronounced chest. "You could show me a classroom from your school."

"…I don't think so." Sakura breathed, hyperventilating with nervousness while she looked around and still saw no one else. Shouldn't the team be on the field already?

"Then maybe we could have some 'special' tutoring in private. I hear the bleachers here have some nice echoes."

"No thanks." Sakura breathed harder. Why couldn't this guy get a hint?

Sasuke sighed and stared at her, making her squirm a bit before his eyes lit up in joy. "Oh! Are you a public kind of girl?" Sasuke smirked as he looked around absentmindedly. "Here is public enough." Sasuke whispered as he moved his hand back towards her and then lower, to where his fingers were grazing over her exposed knee, and Sakura immediately slid to the right.

"Go away." Sakura begged. While yes, she was aroused at the prospect of doing things in public, it was with her boyfriend that she did it with! Not this flirting playboy!

"Why?" Sasuke edged ever closer, Sakura turning her head away as he wondered how this girl had changed so much. "You used to love the limelight as a child. You smiled and laughed at everyone. I mean, you were everywhere in the news; you traveled all over the world; Prague, Mist, Sand, Italy. Everywhere."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and leaned into her laptop case. She had been forced to go around the world, and told to smile no matter what from the both of her parents and teachers. She hated that life of fame, even as a kid. It was nothing but a bunch of cameras in her face, asking her young mind for the reason for living, saying things to make her cry or smile at the camera. **She hated it!**

"So, Sakura- **Chan** ," Sakura shivered as Sasuke uttered the honorific that she hated to hear even from Ino because it belonged only one person's lips. "Why are you here so early?"

Sakura smiled a bit. Of course she could use that card.

"That's why you should leave me alone. My boyfriend plays on the team."

"Oh? Must be one hell of a dumbass, I mean, leaving you here all alone. He should have taken you in the locker room."

"I don't mind a minute without him." Sakura rebutted, ignoring the obvious attempt from Sasuke to know whether she had sex with her boyfriend and in such a public facility.

"I…see, but I wonder who can compare to you besides me? After all, I am the heir to a major corporation, and you are an ambassador's daughter. I'm sure you'd look ravishing in my bedroom."

"Excuse you?" Sakura spat out.

"I don't think it's such a small chance of happening today."

"Well…Fat chance of that happening."

"Why not?"

"I don't sleep around with anyone not my boyfriend."

"Seems like you don't sleep with your boyfriend at all."

"I do!" Sakura blushed, her mind moving to more of the nights that she slept next to him, but bit her lips as Sasuke meant sexually.

Sasuke widened his shark like teeth and lowered his hand again. "Well, you know…." Again, Sasuke's hand touched her exposed leg and moved upwards, her skirt billowing up. Sakura again tried to slide over, and cursed as her side hit the guard fence at the end of the bleachers, and Sasuke moved further in for the kill, as the clouds in Sakura's eyes turned dark in fear. "What your boyfriend doesn't know…won't hurt him."

Sakura shivered as Sasuke leaned in to kiss and silence her before Sakura's eyes lightened suddenly and she smiled suddenly as a hand clamped down on Sasuke's arm and he cringed at the strength, as Sakura smiled at the timing of her boyfriend's rescue. "Get your filthy hand off her, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged and rolled his eyes, focusing back on Sakura. "Why don't you run along, Naruto? The rich kids are talking."

"You're trying to seduce my girlfriend." Naruto's voice deepened almost viciously, and Sakura shivered in a way that she'd only felt when Naruto was nipping at her neck with his teeth. She liked the way Naruto was so forceful and protective in this moment that it made her quiver in want of him telling her what to do for him, and saying how much he cared for her.

"So what?" Sasuke shrugged off Naruto's arm, turning back to him and letting go of Sakura's leg as he smirked at him. "I seduced Ashley last year…" Sasuke beamed with pride as Naruto's glare softened, and Sakura watched as Sasuke smirked even larger "…and let's not forget nice little Alice, shall we?…"

The hand that was gripping Sasuke fell to his side as Naruto was hit in all the right buttons that Sakura didn't know existed, but were ones that she didn't want Naruto to be affected by and not to be used against him. It made her livid what Sasuke say next. "So face it Naruto. You may get with hot girls, but they get rid of you like you're garbage, and that exactly what you are. Trash."

"…Oh, Sasuke?" The two boys paused as Sakura's voice called out and they turned to see Sakura spreading her legs a bit more, in Sasuke's direction. "You're right of course. I could do soo much better."

"Oops!" Sakura sputtered as her shoe fell to the next rung, exposing more flesh to her legs. "My shoe came off. Can you help me?" Sakura asked in a damsel voice as Sasuke smirked in victory that he was going to get laid and immediately bent down to retrieve the shoe that would grant him a girl's satisfied moans tonight.

As Sasuke dipped down, Sakura clicked her tongue quietly, grabbing Naruto's crestfallen attention and as he looked over at her, he saw her left eye wink at him and felt instantly relieved. Meanwhile, Sasuke had grabbed the shoe and was currently placing it on Sakura's foot.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura blushing but widened her legs a little more and he smiled widely as he lifted his hands high up her skirt, moving to the middle of her covered thighs. He knew that he had to be close to her nether region and so went for it…..

"AHHH!" Sasuke umphed as he flew back, a sunken impression on his nose when Sakura's knee had suddenly lashed out at him, and he fell back over the remaining bleachers, hitting the back of his head on the way down. Sasuke groaned and sat up on his knees as Sakura frowned at him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I thought you knew that I have a 'JERK' reflex. It wouldn't work out between us."

So with Sasuke's nose bleeding, he growled and walked away, his scourge of ravens billowing behind him as Naruto and a few other members of the team laughed at his retreating form. "Wow, Sakura, I didn't-"

Naruto began to say before his lips were covered in glosses as Sakura kissed him briefly before her arms wrapped tightly around Naruto. "Was that really true? What she said?" Sakura sniffled, and Naruto grew somber at the memory.

"Y-Yeah…I mean, Ashley of course, did him out of spite but…" Naruto looked away as his eyes watered, but Sakura held his stare and pulled him back until he caved. "Well, what I didn't tell you was that Alice came back to see me…to 'take her' and make up I guess, but I was gone with a friend, and she was crying at my doorstep. And well, Sasuke took advantage of her. I…I failed her."

"Oh Naruto." Sakura sniffled again and hugged him even tighter.

"Sakura…I know that you can do better than me."

Sakura stilled and stepped back from Naruto frame as she frowned at him, and glared at his words. "That's the problem, Naruto that everyone will ask about us, but that's not why I like you. You're not in my league because you are your own league. It's because I want you for you. Not someone else. You."

Sakura…Naruto uttered before Sakura silenced him with her pointer finger to his lips.

"Enough of this…just win this game and let's go home."

"Hai!"

* * *

Three hours later, and the game was winding down to the final inning. The roar of the audience was palpable and as loud with the cheers of the adoring fans. Sakura was still where she was, cheering with Ino beside her for their boyfriends. But while they were technically still watching the game, Sakura was simply waiting for it to end, and Naruto was at bat at the bottom of the eighth.

Sakura was ready to go behind the bleachers, and be with Naruto to give him his rewards because Naruto's team was winning five to two. All Naruto needed to do was get on base and it would be clear.

A lull in the game arouse as the pitcher on the mound called his fellow players together. Sakura watched closely as the Ravens huddled on the mound, discussing something of some importance, and saw the pitcher, Sasuke, telling them something of a plan, but Sakura shook her head in annoyance. They couldn't even win anyways, so why did it matter to her what they were trying to do?

As the mound of players broke up, Sasuke was grinning ear to ear as he grabbed at the chalk and readied his hands. Sasuke stretched and looked in Sakura's direction before she widened her eyes as he winked at her.

Now Sakura didn't know why but she suddenly felt sick to her stomach at that look he gave to her and sensed a bad feeling coming on. Sakura felt dizzy and swayed a bit, hitting Ino's shoulder before her friend looked over in concern. "Sakura you okay?"

Sakura didn't have time to answer as the pitcher wound up and checked the zone before he threw the ball forward as hard as he could. The ball came fast and high, before arching in a slight curve across the field. All eyes tracked the ball as it sped down, and a crack formed on Naruto's helmet as the ball sunk into the material before he could duck. Naruto's eyes slammed shut and his legs turned to jelly as he crumbled to the ground by the plate.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled suddenly, her laptop falling into the bleacher, the screen breaking into multiple pieces as she raced over the fence to her side and hopped down to the ground beneath the bleachers. Her adrenaline pumped into her veins as she leapt straight over the fence that separated the crowd from the school teams and slid to the dirt by Naruto's head.

"Naruto….Naruto…" Sakura uttered tearfully before anyone could fully understand the situation or had a chance to stop her. Sakura slid her hands under the broken and smashed helmet off his head and held him still as the umpire checked his face and head for the injury. And yet as people started to whisper, Sakura whimpered as she could only watched as a line of blood fell out of Naruto's hairline, and began to dry itself on her fingers.

* * *

 **AN: So I had to show Sasuke in some way or form and give him some backgrounds into both Naruto's and Sakura's pasts. Not to mention, hurt them and bring them closer together. But yeah. I did that.**


	24. To Take Care Of You

**Reviewers Section;**

 **Czar Joseph: I'm sure that you hate to see his face, but his same soiled attitude was very out there, right?**

 **Falcon800: Oh He'll recover Falcon, but in his own and unique way.**

 **Duh Bomb: Great rhyme scheme. Although, you seriously tricked me for a second, and I thought that you were saying that I was back at subtle remarks, and in real life, I am.**

 **LumJJ: True, and I thought that I might have added Alice in for that, but I think that for now at least, I will keep Alice in the view of my words and the background for possibilities of others to make up.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! So I decided to post another chapter, and now you all get to see what happens to the scene from before this chapter. Just sit, grab some ice cream cake, and enjoy the read.**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Arc 2: Feelings of the Heart**

 **Chapter 24: To Take Care of You**

* * *

The sun was red, and portrayed a rouge atmosphere that made the fog look like a bloody death mist that many around the world, upon seeing such events, thought that death was upon them and would be at their doors until enough people were dead and dying. That was how Sakura's mind registered the blood that surrounded her small hand covered in the liquid of disease and death.

Sakura's head was dizzy as she swayed at the sight of the boy who she loved lay unconscious with blood seeping out of his head. Where was the justice in this world in which such a kind hearted boyfriend if he couldn't just open his eyes and see that he needed to make Sakura stop crying for him?!

A gloved hand took hold of her shoulder and Sakura whipped her head around to see a white mask with bars all over the face yelling at her. Sakura's heart beat fast but slowly it fizzled and popped into her eyes and ears and as the mask was taken off, she looked clearly again as she saw a teacher who looked at her with concern. "Ma'am, please step back." The umpire spoke, but Sakura couldn't understand his words until another hand pulled at her arm, and Sakura let herself slide back an inch before the umpire dove over and took over, checking Naruto's neck for a pulse and watched for breathing.

Sakura waited silently beside Naruto's prone form, her hands rubbing against the palm of his limp hand and looked around to see the almost empty space of the dugout with the exception of the coach himself who was on the phone and yelling urgently into it. Sakura read the man's lips as her focus split inside her and focused on the two things that mattered. The coach's lips moved to explaining the situation at the high school, and as his face grew relieved for a millisecond, Sakura took that as a sign that an emergency relief unit was on its way to them.

Sakura refocused her eyes towards Naruto to see his hand twitch slightly within her palm, gripping it tighter as Sakura quickly did the same, keeping the lifeline between them moving and knew that she couldn't leave Naruto's side for anything at the moment. After a minute however, Sakura's glistening eyes were torn towards the mound where the pitcher stood, surrounded in the front and sides by the Konoha home team who screamed and roared, enraged that the pitcher would throw a fastball so deliberately at another's head. There was no way that it was an accident in such an anticipated endgame. It was out of spite and an unsportsmanlike conduct. Already, the pitcher frowned and began to apologize for his actions, but Sakura knew that he wasn't to blame. He had been persuaded into it for sure.

Around the home team and to the first base, Sasuke stood still on the base itself and as she looked at him, he turned to her and grinned seductively at her, puckering his lips and lifting his chin slightly, and Sakura narrowed her eyes at him for that, as her feet began to push herself up and on route to smash his face into her foot!

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto's voice whispered, and Sakura's feet died on her as she remained on her knees and she paid that cold character no more attention as she reached up to caress Naruto's lower, exposed chin with such affection before she leaned closer as he uttered her name quieter as his eyes rolled back inside his head from inside his eyelids. Sakura tracked them until the movement died and sniffled, but smiled still. He called Her Name…..even in his unconscious form, he cared for her safety, even when she knew how to defend herself.

* * *

Ino stood beside her friend below her and glared herself at the pitcher, watching Shikamaru as he for once yelled in anger at the older junior pitcher who was on the verge of rather unmanly tears. The sound of wails and sirens perked up the ears of everyone in the area as a police car pulled up, followed quickly by the red and white design of the ambulance which parked on the curb as one of its wheels moved to rest on top of it.

Out of the back emerged two EMT's, a young, maybe college guy in training and an older woman, and they were followed by the driver who carried a bag of medicine while they pushed a yellow cart forward and over the fence before jumping over themselves. The umpire and everyone else were told to step back and they did so as the EMT's stopped next to the boy before leaning down to checked his pulse and his breathing.

Sakura had barely moved away, but the younger EMT pushed her lightly back and she simply sat up as they checked his head and she whimpered for the blood now moved a bit onto their pristine gloved hands, and yet they nodded to the other as they figured his problem.

"He has a concussion."

"Probably. He'll need stitches. Let's get him on the gurney."

"3…2…1…" The woman counted down before they lifted his body as one and laid him flat against the pillows and bars of the contraption that they had brought with them. Quickly and with efficiency that most would expect of professionals, they buckled Naruto's unconscious form to the stretcher and raised it to the height of their waists before the wheels popped out and they began to move him towards the ambulance.

Sakura however had not let go of his hand for a second while this was going on, and followed them through the now open fence, and even when they turned around the corner in a tight turn, she simply stepped out before the cart hit her and then back to her rightful place beside her boyfriend. The EMTs' movements moved them to the curb and to the open doors of the ambulance itself and the woman stepped inside as they lifted him inside, and Sakura decided to let go of the hand for a second so that she could push herself up into the ambulance, but as soon as she did, the younger EMT pushed her gently aside and she looked to him in slight anger and frustration.

"Ma'am, please stay back."

"What do you mean? I'm going with him."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't allow that."

"Please! H-he's my boyfriend! I-I need to stay by his side." Sakura rushed out, her tears brimming and ready to begin a new cycle of horror for the girl.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but only family is allowed to ride back." The young EMT sighed in his own frustrated way. The teenager before him was in the way and he couldn't close the door to the back of the ambulance until she was moved. Why couldn't she just follow the rules like everybody else?

"P-Please!" Sakura's voice cracked. "I-I can't leave him."

"Erik, just let her come with us." A voice finally called out as the older female had strapped the gurney inside the ambulance securely. She stepped down the back steps and Erik rolled his eyes but nodded to his superior while motioning for Sakura that she could come with them. Sakura for herself, held in her tears and smiled thankfully to the older EMT who nodded back to her before the two of them and the driver moved around the ambulance, checking to make sure that everything was locked and secure.

Sakura looked up at the slight elevation to where Naruto laid and nodded to herself. She had rarely been to the hospital, only when she was younger and her mother had a bruised throat, or a sprained ankle. Sakura herself had never broken any bones in her body and had only gone in for cuts with that knife from so long ago.

Sakura heard cleats exit the grass turf of the field and squelched slightly as they touched the concrete of the sidewalk. The footsteps sounded heavier as they approached, and Sakura knew that it wasn't Shikamaru because Ino would have been right beside him and his footfalls sounded lighter than the person approaching her. This person obviously held confidence in himself and didn't care if he had lead feet.

"Too bad about Naruto and all…" The voice spoke up and Sakura's body stilled as she turned her body sideways to see Sasuke who had stopped by her shoulder and his eyes showed his mischievous nature, though his sympathetic smile could probably fool many a girl's heart. "Still, you would think that he'd be smart enough to duck at the pitch."

"How was he supposed to know that the pitcher was aiming for him?" Sakura asked with a hostile tone, but Sasuke smiled and held his hands up, the fingers out wide in surrender, but it was a mock surrender as he stepped closer, his chest touching her shoulder.

"Oh, if he were as smart as me, he would have known." Sasuke grinned mockingly as Sakura looked back into the ambulance and saw Naruto's prone form. Sakura's body moved away from Sasuke and moved up the steps. She was in a fragile state, but Sasuke would not be comforting her. Unfortunately, he thought that he could, as his hand quickly caught onto her lingering wrist and pulled her hand onto his chest.

"Sasuke, let go."

"Why be with an idiot, Sakura? He doesn't have anything to offer you. No money, no real future, and his injury just now will only make him that much more of a dope." Sasuke continued as Sakura's hands formed into fists as her nails dug into her own skin as she held in her anger.

"I mean, why would someone ever be with him when they can be with me? I'll treat you right, Sakura. I'll show you the love that you crave, and when you stand before a crowd, they will say that I am your equal."

(SMACK!)

Sakura's fist slammed into Sasuke, right under his chin from her shorter height, and he was sent spinning involuntarily towards the ground, his ass becoming smeared in a grass stain as he landed luckily in the grass instead of the curb. Sakura cursed herself and held her hand in the other, holding in the pain from what she guessed was bruising his thumb from punching Sasuke, but the look on his face was worth it.

Sasuke looked up at her in bewilderment and held his chin, but it was all his ego as people had been watching all around them and he cowered as Sakura yelled at him.

"How dare you say anything like that to me, you coward! Naruto is my equal-actually No! He is my superior because he cares for me so much more than I could ever care for him, and I will be stuck playing catch up making him see how much I care for him.

God! You are such a prick! You know that?! Oh! And also, you will never make friends by pulling others into doing your dirty work for you! The next time you tell someone to hit someone in the head, I hope that they hit you!"

Sakura screeched at the end of her rant and glared into Sasuke's black eyes, and she saw with satisfaction as they bled a delightful blood red as he was embarrassed to the point that his eyes were portraying his death. Sasuke knew it too and scampered backwards on his hands and knees until he rushed over to his own team, but one look at them and the dynamic had changed as Sasuke was too crazed to give straight commands and the leadership around him was crumbling before him.

Sakura held her teeth close together and closed her eyes to imagine happy things as her anger slowly, and agonizingly cooled. She had patience, but when she lost control, she had a very bad anger issue. She had wondered when she would explode before Naruto and Ino, but so far, Ino would simply give her the space that she needed, and Naruto…

Sakura looked back and smiled, sniffled nose sounding as she figured that he'd just hug her, kiss her, and say that he was sorry even if it wasn't his fault, but he would make it go away. Sakura finally calmed enough to relax her jaw, and as she turned back towards the crowd, Ino was just coming out of it, and carrying what Sakura could only assume was her bag and computer.

Ino for her part, was worried that Sakura in her current state might react badly to her broken laptop, as the screen was cracked as if it was ice, the hinges had snapped, connecting wires between them sparking from roaming electricity, and there were some keys that were missing from the board. Ino assumed that the hard drive or the battery was broken too, but she wasn't that technical, and she hadn't been able to start it up in the minute before that she went to get it for Sakura.

Sakura grabbed at the base of her laptop while the screen simply folded along the top while pieces of it fell around them. "I'm sorry, Sakura." Ino apologized solemnly. "I couldn't save much of it."

"Well, Ino. It's only material things." Sakura smiled lightly and looked back. "Besides," she added as her smile grew, "there are things more important than that."

Ino nodded to Sakura's words as the girl herself pushed up quickly into the ambulance just as the emergency responders slammed the doors closed and the siren sounded loudly around her. Sakura looked back to see Ino wishing her a safe journey and nodded to her before she got comfortable in the small seat next to the side of Naruto, as she grabbed ahold of Naruto's hand once again. "Please be okay." Sakura sniffled, whispering deep into his ear as she kissed his cheek for good luck. "Please."

* * *

Ino meanwhile watched Sakura move away in the ambulance towards the closest hospital and looked around herself to see that people were leaving because the game was at an end with the Wolves as the clear winners. She looked next to her where Shikamaru stood and smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Shikamaru just smiled back at Ino, but Ino saw behind them that Sasuke was walking away in shame towards his bus and she couldn't help but call out.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino yelled sweetly, and Sasuke looked up in time to see Ino snicker at him. "I guess you should have ducked." Ino and Shikamaru, as well as a number of those remaining laughed at the memory of Sakura's almighty swing as Sasuke rushed off and to the back of the bus. Ino simmered down after a second and reached inside her purse. Sakura needed someone to meet her at the hospital, and her mother needed to know the details. Hopefully, Ino would give a clear picture of what had just happened.

* * *

Hours later, the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, and with it, an orange glow fell upon a large room with many chairs that were at the moment empty until later tonight when more people had accidents and came to wait in this room, awaiting the condition of their loved ones. In the corner chair and with her feet stiffly on another, her knees up and into her head with pink hair surrounding her was one Sakura Haruno, and her body was jittering around the chair as she couldn't stop waiting for the doctor to hurry up and see her already, and let her rush off to Naruto's room. He had to be waiting for her, right? Asking for her by name?

Once the doors had closed once inside the ambulance, Sakura had watched the older woman check on Naruto's vitals, taking care to not move him too much in her care. Sakura knew that this emergency response medic was obviously well seasoned in this occupation and yet she was not giving in to any depression from the job or that she probably saw the whole lot of these kinds of aches and occasions before her.

"He'll be alright," Sakura's mind recalled the reassurance that she had spoke up to her when Sakura had sniffled and begun to first jitter from her hands.

"I'm just cold."

"Of course… I'm Rin, by the way."

"S-Sakura."

"You care for him, yes?"

"Um…Yes, ma'am."

"I've seen this injury a lot. Sadly, it's all internal issues. He'll probably have a concussion and may have dizzy spells for a few weeks."

"And a huge bump on his head." Sakura spoke before the both of them smiled and laughed lightly at the joke "….He'll be okay, right?"

"Sure."

Those were the last words Rin spoke to her before the ambulance had arrived at the hospital and Sakura was swept away as the doors to the back opened and the stretcher was pulled out and Naruto was out and being rushed towards the back doors of the hospital. Sakura rushed alongside them as the nurses and a doctor asked Rin about the boy's situation.

As they moved towards the elevator and got in, they spoke about medical jargon that Sakura heard and would look up when she had some free time, but she focused on Naruto's unconscious form, but as he groaned and twisted, the nurses held him still as they injected a sedative to keep him calm, but Sakura just wanted him to open his eyes and tell her that he was okay. That's all she needed to hear from his lips.

Soon, they had apparently arrived on the second floor, though that elevator was damn slow, and while there was no jolting or sudden stops, Sakura wished that it was faster. The workers turned the stretcher towards some flimsy doors and they began to move inside when Sakura yelped as her shoulder was tugged and she cursed aloud as her hand slipped from Naruto's fragile hand. Sakura looked back in worry as a doctor was next to her with a security officer next to him.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You need to stay out here, little lady."

"One; I am not little, and two; he's my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, but if he needs anything, we need a sterile environment. I'm sure a smart young lady like you can understand."

Sakura glared. "I'm smart enough to know that you're mocking me."

"Look, it won't be that long. Just go down to the hallway and wait in the waiting room. We'll make sure that someone comes to take you home."

"I'm staying until Naruto's all better." Sakura grounded through her teeth.

"Alright. But still, wait in the waiting room. I'm sure Rin can show you the way, right?" The doctor asked as Sakura turned back to see the flimsy door open and Rin nodded with a smile towards Sakura and she knew that she'd lost. She held herself back from kicking the male doctor's shin in the childish manner that she wanted to act like and stepped aside as he moved inside, before Rin nodded down the hall and Sakura agreed.

They moved down the aisle and when they turned the corner with a desk with a nurse sitting at her computer, there was the waiting area with toys for little kids in the middle and many tables with magazines on the tables, and great windows showing just above the trees of the forest around the side of the hospital.

"Wait here, Sakura."

"Okay."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just water."

"Okay…I'll get that for you." Rin smiled and Sakura sighed to herself before she walked slowly towards the corner chairs and sat down and pleaded her hands into her skirt as she began to wait for her boyfriend to be released.

And now, she was still here, an hour later and with a still full glass of water next to the leggings of her chair and just wanting the doctor to do their job and let her go to her boyfriend, who she desperately needed to see!

Sakura suddenly heard footfalls approaching the open room and threw her head upwards in the hope of seeing the doctor moving around the corner. Her eyes were teared and wide as her ears were telling her that the footfalls were running along the hallway and that itself worried her. Why would they be running towards her? It made no logical sense unless she needed help and she was fine for the moment…well…physically.

But then the hair appeared, about as long as Sakura's and just as pink, with blue eyes teared the same as hers, and about the same height. Sakura's voice constricted as she let out a whimper to which the recipient immediately turned and smiled in joy before rushing forward, her purse swinging into Sakura's back as the newcomer hugged Sakura's perched body tightly.

"…M-Mom…" Sakura uttered, before she cried too and hugged her mother back as her mother began to babble on to her daughter.

"Oh Thank God! I was so worried about you when Ino called on your cell phone! Ino just kept talking in circles and cried incessantly about you going to the hospital. I was…was so worried that you got into an accident." Yuki Haruno backed up and graced her daughter's cheek. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

"Mom!" Sakura shook her head and began to tear up, and just when she thought that she had dried up her salty tears already along her cheeks. "I-I'm fine! I came here for Naruto, Mom! N-Naruto got hit by the ball and he went down so fast! I don't know what's happening, but they won't tell me! Mom? I-I'm so scared."

"There there, Sweetheart." Yuki held her daughter as Sakura's muffled sniffles rang into her shoulder. "I know that you did the right thing coming here, dear, but he's okay. I'm sure that he will appreciate you coming with him. I know he will, because that's the way he is."

"Y-You really think so?"

"I know so."

Sakura sighed and they both sat down, and Sakura leaned her head onto her mother's shoulder in comfort as her mother pet her hair. Sakura used to love this position and have her hair pet down like this, but she had come to expect to place her head on Naruto's chest and lay in his lap. She was growing up so fast, and though her mind told her that it was normal, she didn't want to ever grow old enough to not receive this level of comfort and care from her mother.

Soon though, another clip clap of shoes sounded coming their way and Sakura opened her eyes and the two sat up to watch a doctor check into the nurse at the desk before the nurse smiled and pointed to the two of them and the doctor moved into the room and made his way to stand before them. But as soon as he did, Sakura immediately stood up, and her mother followed.

The doctor sighed at their eagerness, but smiled at them. "He's fine, ladies. A simple concussion is all he had, and some blunt trauma around his brain, but we have given him some medicine to counteract the swelling. We also gave him a few stitches to cover the wound, but he should wake up sometime tonight."

Sakura sighed out loud, her breath sounding as she turned to her mother and smiled happily and giggled to the both of them in happy relief, sniffling her nose and rubbing her now drying tears from the hard and emotional day. "That's great news, doctor. So, when can I go and see him?"

"Of course." The doctor nodded and moved to show her the way. Sakura moved to follow, but her mother grabbed her shoulder and held her firmly in place.

"Mom?"

"Wait a second, Sakura."

"Why?!" Sakura retorted, flabbergasted and slightly peeved. :I want the first face that Naruto sees is my face when he gets up?"

"Sakura, just a quick question for the Doctor." Yuki smiled in a conciliatory manner, and that face she made was one that Sakura knew was when she had a question that irked her in some way like when she found something at a company that wasn't normal. "Doctor, isn't it family first?"

Sakura stilled at that question, but looking around the room again, she realized that Naruto's parents weren't here. While she had never met Naruto's parents, she had assumed that they worked late nights or traveled like Ino's parents. The area that he lived in was less than middle class, so she assumed that they worked late for that reason.

"Usually, but…I really shouldn't say."

"Doctor?" Sakura asked, and as he looked at the girl, he sighed. "Well, you did say that you were his girlfriend, so I suppose he would have told you eventually. We have Mr. Namikaze registered in the files as emancipated."

"What?" Sakura breathed out as her known world of Naruto turned over inside her head. Naruto separated himself from his family? But why would Naruto do that? It irked her because he wasn't the kind of person to separate from others. But the Doctor continued.

"He's an orphan, young lady. In his records, it indicates that he has been a ward of the state until last year when he was eligible for what his parents left for him financially, and so he declared himself emancipated. His parents supposedly died a number of years ago in a car accident, up on the Hokage mountain road."

"What?" Sakura gulped back as her mother recoiled.

"T-that's terrible."

The doctor sighed further, and sometimes hated his job at moments like these. "Actually, it seems like it gets worse as unfortunately, we can't keep him overnight. The hospital bills would hurt him as much as this injury to stay for the observation."

"Use this!" Sakura rushed as her hands dug into her sole pocket and produced her wallet. Just as Sakura dug inside and pulled out a silver card, her mother shook her head and grabbed ahold of her daughter's hand.

"Sakura? That's your money."

"And Naruto's my boyfriend, mom." Sakura frowned. She knew that Naruto would refuse it just like her mother did just now, but what he didn't know, then he wouldn't have to worry about it. "Mom, if I can't use it on his wellbeing, then what's the point of going on dates if he gets hurt?"

"Well," the doctor interrupted, "I appreciate the sincerity, my dear, but we cannot accept your generous hospitality."

"What do you mean? Surely since Naruto is emancipated, then I can gift it to him, yes?"

"Normally, yes, but Mr. Namikaze is not the issue. You are underage and would therefore need a parental consent for us to accept your hospitality."

Sakura immediately turned to her mother who sucked in air at her daughter's pleading eyes. She did the same thing back when Yuki didn't want to go to work or even get out of bed. But now, she sighed and smiled to the doctor. "I'll sign the waiver." She knew when to accept defeat.

"Mom?" Sakura gasped happily, surprised that her mother allowed her to use her own money for something like this. Her mother had restricted Sakura from purchasing anything big after she had helped to buy their current house with her royalties from so long ago. Those royalties may dry up, and her mother wanted her to save as much as possible and to learn to budget wisely.

"We do have some paperwork to fill out."

Sakura scratched her leg a bit, but her mother shooed her with her hand, taking the card from her own daughter. "This is for a good cause, Sakura. I'll deal with all of this paperwork, sweetheart, and then I'll join you, okay? Now, You just take care of him, okay?"

"H-Hai!"

Yuki watched her daughter run off to the nurse at the desk, her feet eagerly jittering as she asked for the room and as soon as she got it, she didn't even care to look back at her mother. Yuki looked back to the doctor and began to sign the paperwork.

"She really cares for that boy, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

Sakura swiftly moved down the hall until she got to room 207, and stopped herself to redo her hair which had been blown backwards by her running. Some slick sweat was felt along her forehead and Sakura grimaced as she didn't want Naruto to think that she didn't care how she smelled around him. She didn't! But…she still wanted to make him appreciate her effort.

Sakura breathed out as the nervousness of today fell upon her, and thought carefully about the events. The doctor said that Naruto wouldn't wake up until later, so maybe she should kiss his forehead for good luck and health? Some research studies said that people could feel emotions while they were unconscious, so she would do that. Sakura nodded inside her mind, and turned the handle to the doorway, and stepped into that doorway as the sound of an accelerated heartbeat from a lack of sleep reached her ears.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto's voice question and Sakura looked forward into the room to see the sheets rumpled and down to the hip, and there, surrounded by a cloud of white, Sakura's plan on waiting for her boyfriend slipped down the drain of her mind as she saw Naruto awake, and smiling at her.

Sakura's heart ached at the smile that she saw the whiteness, and suddenly, she had run a sudden sprint that won her a place across the room and around the far side of the bed, to stand at Naruto's feet. Sakura's eyes were surely as wide as a curious owl before she became a puma and pounced upon her boyfriend's bed, covering his body with hers, and sucking the living breath out of Naruto's lungs.

Naruto loved the sudden passion filled lips that sucked on his and responded in kind, pushing up and against the body of his girlfriend, his member stirring as it grew pronounced along the back of Sakura's sliding back and forth knee. He really tried to touch her through the experience, trying to tell her that he was okay, but it was apparent to him that he had no say in the matter as Sakura used gravity against him as well as her angelic strength to pin him below her as her own hands skimmed over his chest from wrapping into his hair and pulled at it a bit to readjust, and Naruto loved that little craftiness that she had.

But just as she pulled a second time, Naruto winced loudly through the kiss and Sakura heard him and backed up, before she widened her emerald eyes in concern in the irises as she realized that the stitches had just been sewn.

"Sorry…" Sakura apologized, but as soon as Naruto thought that she'd back off, he grew even more aroused as Sakura pulled at Naruto's shirt with both her hands to hold him there and kissed him with even more passion! With his arms free, he settled them at her hip, sliding in circles along her clothed rear and earning a purr that she elicited every few second.

"It's all Sasuke's fault…" Sakura muttered as she pulled back for a quick second "…ruining your perfect hair…"

"I know." Naruto smiled, and Sakura smiled back blushing. She really had an addiction of the blond hair that Naruto had. She could just delve her fingers in his blond locks all day. "But whatever." Naruto shrugged and pushed Sakura's hip into his aroused pelvis, and while Sakura wanted to give into a more primal version of herself, that last sentence nagged at her and she pulled back, eliciting a groan from Naruto.

"Why does it not matter to you? He practically told the pitcher to hit you!"

"Because it's better to forgive and forget."

"…I punched Sasuke in the head." Sakura blushed and Naruto grew wide with astonishment. Sakura grew insecure and looked away. "I guess you wouldn't like my angry side."

"But that's my girl." Naruto smiled, pulling at the nape of her neck to pull her closer and sucked on her neck, as Sakura melted into it for a good few minutes of silence with the sole purpose of life to bask in the sucking motions of Naruto's lips on her exposed neck. But eventually, Sakura pushed her spellbound lover away and stared at him with annoyed eyes.

"Sometimes, you're too nice to me though. If you weren't banged up, I think that I'd punch you!"

"What? Why?" Naruto asked as his voice changed pitch.

"You didn't tell me you were emancipated or an orphan most of your life." Sakura hissed as her hands circled around his hands. Naruto meanwhile, heard her words and shrank back at her accusing words. He didn't lie to her exactly! Well…he just let her assume that he had had parents all along until he was ready, and…okay, he took a long time to tell her, but it wasn't his fault!

Naruto growled and leaned back into the pillow, looking away. "I hate hospitals; no privacy at all!" Naruto wanted to scowl for a good minute or two, but he was denied that as Sakura's fingers delicately gripped Naruto's chin and turned his eyes back to her. It was obvious to him that she wasn't done with this conversation.

"Naruto…You have no one to care for you."

"Well…I care for myself, Sakura. I pay the bills, and worked some nights at the docks by the river, and well…yeah…"

"But- that's awful." Sakura let go of his chin and leaned closer, realizing that that was the reason that Naruto rarely wanted Sakura and him to go to his place, and when they did go, it was only during certain short days of school that they hung out there. He deliberately went out of his way to hide this from her, but it was out of concern for her. He knew that she didn't have the best of family relationships and didn't want to add his own to her shoulders.

"It's a lonely life, Sakura. Hence I suppose why I always had a girlfriend, I guess. I just…cling too much."

Sakura sniffled and just held him, "That's not a bad thing Naruto. Quite the contrary." Sakura felt a need inside her to show Naruto that she was as clingy for others as much as he was. She never wanted to live more than twenty miles from her mother; she wanted Ino and Shikamaru to be their next door neighbors down the road; she wanted Naruto to be at her side.

Sakura shuffled the sheets further on to Naruto's thighs and began to move her body to his side, sneaking under the covers as she grabbed the sheets and brought them up to their chests, snuggling into Naruto's neck as she pressed her breasts into his arm.

"Um…Sakura?"

"Shut up, and get some sleep."

"But…what are you doing?"

"Clinging to you." Sakura smiled before she opened her puppy eyes up to see Naruto smiling gratefully. "You have me now Naruto, and I'm going to take care of you."

"I'm fine. Really." Naruto sighed and laid further back, the two of them adjusting to each other, before Naruto began to move erratically around and Sakura held him down.

"Naruto?"

"I-I'm fine." Naruto sighed. "I just need to get out before tonight is all, so don't forget to wake me up."

"I'll let you sleep. You're under observation for the rest of tonight." Sakura whispered sleepily.

Naruto choked back and leaned back into the bed. "Damn. That's five hundred dollars a night."

"…I covered it." Naruto heard Sakura's voice whisper it and frowned.

"I'll pay you back." Naruto stated, but whimpered as Sakura's hand graced his member, making him as docile as a puppy.

"Don't pay me back."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked accusing Sakura of being too good for him, but Sakura reached up with her free arm and pushed his hair back as she raised her head up and kissed his forehead with a lingering kiss as she lowered her lips to hover over his.

"Why did you protect me before the game today?"

"I did it because I wanted to."

"….I care for you Naruto." Sakura uttered out, her mind as clear as a whistle.

She saw Naruto's eyes brim with happy, fresh tears. "R-really?"

Sakura's mind swirled as she lowered her lips down and kissed him as her fingers danced along and below his boxer's waistband, which was the only thing covering him down there as they shared a brief kiss. As they kissed, Sakura's mind ran rampant on a path encircling the exit to her thought process, and she reached the end; knowing that they were ready for the next step…once Naruto got all better, of course.

"Yes, Naruto. I care for you deeply."

Naruto smiled thankfully and closed his eyes, as he was already dizzy from even the effort of kissing before closing his eyes and falling into such an easy sleep. Sakura nodded to herself, knowing that Naruto would never have made it to the door.

Sakura felt a presence from behind her shoulder and while staying in her position, she glanced over to see her mother smiling at the scene before her. Sakura cared to blush as Naruto fell asleep just as she had finally grasped his member through his boxers and straddled him provocatively.

"…Not a word, mom."

"Okay…" Ms. Haruno smiled and Sakura readjusted herself to Naruto's side and immediately she joined her boyfriend in a deep sleep. Yuki Haruno looked around the now night time hospital and shrugged her shoulders before digging into her purse for a bit. Out came an old film camera that she had a hobby for taking pictures and she quickly, but silently wound the wheel before she aimed it and took a picture of the scene before her, of Sakura asleep on Naruto's chest, and the two of them smiling into the other's neck, and when she would check later to take another, as they snuggled even closer as the night went on.

* * *

 **AN: Whoo-hoo! What a long chapter to edit! But there you are~!**


	25. Rounding the Base

**Reviewers;**

 **ColbyCox0916: Thanks, I never really liked Sasuke to begin with and yet somehow people adore his selfish desires all the same, so in this sense, he can just sit back and lay off.**

 **Weldingman0315: Well, I think I'll leave his demise and loss of confidence for you to imagine, but I hope to get the feels and goings of the relationships abounding in great strides from this point on.**

 **Duh Bomb: Well done again, Bomb. I like your analogy of the closet and the concussion analogies, as well as Sakura's crying in rage demeanor. As for Julliard, Sakura has told him of her time, but you have to remember that she was rather young while she was there, so not as many things happened, but I'm sure that the next few chapters will address that.**

 **LimJJ: Thanks, and I might when I get the chance.**

 **BreadCrumbs21: And may I thank you for the second time then. Thank you.**

 **Czar Joseph: Oh! He completely deserved it.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to all who responded to my latest chapter as I begin to finish off this arc for you. We still have one more arc to go, but I am certain that you will enjoy reading this story until the end. P.S.-almost 9 thousand words long!**

 **Also-Mature Chapter-Read as you have been notified.**

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Arc 2: Feelings of the Heart**

 **Chapter 25: Rounding the Base**

* * *

In the eyes of older humans and beings of wisdom, things move past them faster than they can turn their head, as the younger ones move without direction and without a known purpose for doing things. The old have wisdom from their long years, but not the energy to do so as the young do. However, Yuki Haruno never had to deal with that as her daughter was always beside her whenever she could be in need of the support.

Even when Yuki was in her office, helping as an assistant to the head of the firm of risk management, Sakura's portrait, with her emerald eyes shimmering straight towards her, stood tall and firm to her desk. Yuki smiled as she truly had such a well behaved daughter, and yet she saw the signs that Sakura was finally starting to behave like a girl her age.

She spent way too much time alone in her room with the door closed with Naruto, and Yuki believed that they had almost gone all of the way already. Her daughter she was sure would tell her, though embarrassingly, when she lost her virginity, but Yuki couldn't be happier for her daughter from when she first introduced Naruto to her. Yuki wanted Sakura to be happy, and if that was in some other city far away, she'd be okay with it, though she hoped that by that time that she could visit often and take care of her grandchildren.

Yuki paused in writing her report, and smiled slowly. When she had had the sex talk with her daughter, Sakura had already known all about it, saving Yuki from much of the awkwardness, but Sakura had shyly wondered to her mother if she'd be a good mother. From the last few weeks, she believed that Sakura would make a great mother.

It was because for the last two weeks, Naruto had been staying with them entirely, in the guestroom mind you, but being taken care of by Sakura. After the night, Naruto had been discharged from the hospital and he was told that he'd be dizzy for awhile. It was easy enough to say that Naruto didn't believe that until they were halfway down the hallway and he was sweating heavily and leaning terribly on Sakura's shoulder.

But Sakura didn't mind about helping Naruto one bit, and Yuki wondered if her daughter might want to become a doctor or physical therapist in the future. Sakura wrapped Naruto's arm around her neck and helped to steady him as they made it to the elevator and were soon in the car and Naruto passed out for a quick nap from the simple exertion.

Naruto had woken up just as they pulled into the driveway and it being a weekend still, he put up no resistance as both of the women helped him to the guest room and while her mother left after that, she wondered if Sakura had offered to help her boyfriend change out of his clothes. That would have been a most awkward situation.

* * *

But after church the next morning, Sakura had returned to find Naruto trying in vain to dress himself and standing up. She caught him and Yuki could hear the two of them arguing slightly while she did the laundry next door. Sakura was insisting that he stay with them for at least a week so that he could be at his best. Naruto would try to argue, but Yuki strained her ears to listen as Sakura used her charm to admit that she wanted him to stay to make her feel useful and content that he didn't hurt himself.

But the next few days turned into quite a surprise for both Naruto and Sakura's mother as Sakura became somewhat of Naruto's personal nurse, though Yuki had done that many times when she was still married…and it was Sakura's care of Naruto that the boy saw that she was doing for him. But then again, Sakura went out of her way, wet his forehead with a cool towel and at one point giving Naruto a shirtless sponge bath, before Yuki herself told her daughter that Naruto could wash himself.

It didn't stop her from babying him with feeding him the soup that she made herself, but Yuki figured that it was okay. Sakura would rarely leave Naruto's side, even joining him under the covers as they watched movies, and as long as they kept their clothes on, Yuki was okay with that.

After those first few days, Sakura and Naruto still went to school, but because of his still shaky demeanor, she had skipped a few of her classes and got late passes issued for walking Naruto to his classes separate from her, which was all but one class out of eight that they had together. Yuki could only shake her head at her daughter's overprotective demeanor.

When Ino had finally managed to pull Sakura away to go to her house for a few minutes, Naruto had made his way down the stairs as carefully as he could and knocked on the entrance to the kitchen. Yuki had only to listen to Naruto's utter confusion as to why Sakura was taking care of him and what he should do about it.

Yuki remembered the conversation fondly, ending it with a clear answer. "Do nothing and just enjoy it. Let her take care of you as she likes doing these things for you. It's her way of showing how much she cares." Yuki smiled at him and she swore that the boy hid some tears as he walked away.

* * *

He was sometimes such an emotional boy, and he was rubbing off on Sakura as well, as she opened up to others. Sakura had taken care of her own mother in the same manner when she was only in middle school, and it was her insistence and care that she was able to get out of bed and go to work. Yuki blushed a bit though at the idea of work…Sakura's insistence wasn't the only reason anymore why she came to work anymore.

"Yuki-San?"

Yuki looked up and a steady blush fell on her mature cheeks, as she smiled at the carefree smile of the coworker before. "What did you need, Maki-San?"

"Straight to the point as always, I see.: Maki smiled, but Yuki grew smaller in her desk chair. She didn't like to simply chat about outside stuff while at work, and she didn't work a real job in a long while before this one.

"Well, you see…um…" Yuki saw Maki blush embarrassed and smiled at him, making him pause and begin again. "Well, my secretary is sick and she says that she'll probably be sick over this weekend."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. Anyways, our supervisor tells me that I still need to go to Suna for some meetings and a conference. Anyways though, um, I have an extra plane ticket, and I was wondering if you could help me out with the meetings. I've seen how fast you take notes and I really need to know what is said because I am terrible at remembering the exact details."

Yuki slid back and forth in her seat, thinking about the proposal. "When is it that you need me?"

"Tomorrow. I know it's extremely last minute, but since it's a weekend…It is Suna. We could check out those crystal caves you've been wanting to see there."

Yuki smiled at that. Maki remembered her break time researching a possible trip to the famous caves of Suna. She did want to spend some time with Maki and get to know him better. He was a really nice guy after all. She eventually nodded her head. "I'll have to make sure that my daughter is okay with this, but I'm sure that she'd be okay with it. I'll call you tonight?"

"Awesome!" Maki yelled a little louder in the office before he blushed and nodded his head. "I mean, that's great. Thanks." Maki soon walked away, and Yuki smiled with another blush as a fellow female worker looked to her and winked at her. She was a single mother after all, and Maki was a sweet guy.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Sakura and her mother were reunited, as her mother worked hard and so was often late so as to afford a retirement that she had never expected to pay for before in her previous occupation as housewife. But as the only bills to pay for were a car and utilities, among other smaller things, she was saving rather well, and so they could afford good food that Sakura and her mother tried to make together as often as possible.

And now, they sat down at the table in the dining room, their two seats tucked into the table as the two of them talked of the day's events over some spaghetti with pasta sauce and Misty (Swedish) meatballs. As Sakura spun her fork to wrapped the noodles around it, her mother froze before looking around the room and out to the door before back to her daughter.

"Sakura, where is Naruto?"

Sakura froze with a fork of spaghetti to her mouth and scowled, before growling at the thought of him. "He's working late…again…"

Sakura placed her fork back down onto her plate, and grabbed her glass of water, swirling it around inside the cup. It was now apparent to her for these last two weeks that Naruto had hidden his job at the local river docks from Sakura so that he could pay for the food and things he needed every month. His parent's death had given him a free apartment, but he still had a certain and unquenchable need for food.

Sakura wanted to pound him into a million pieces when he had simply dropped her off today before heading down to the river valley off of the highway. He was so Stubborn sometimes! Even now when he could just come over every night and eat with them like he had until two nights ago when he somehow decided that he was able to walk all on his own. She didn't approve of his walking around with her there in case he fell!

"What if he falls in the river, mom?"

"Sweetheart, the river's edge is only a few feet deep and he's working alongside many others. I'm sure he'll be fine." Her mother encouraged, but Sakura grimaced and took another bite of the dinner. Sakura could easily see them arguing over this kind of recklessness and an obligation of responsibility on each of their parts that Naruto was just going to keep insisting that he had to make his own way in the world. But a smile formed a bit at the edge of Sakura's mouth. She both loved and hated that need to prove himself to her about him!

"Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you something." Yuki broke Sakura's thoughts and Sakura looked over in suspense as her mother swirled the spaghetti around her fork rather slowly.

"What is it, mom?"

"Well, you see, my coworker has asked for me to go on a trip with him for business tomorrow." Yuki looked up to see Sakura nod her head for her to continue on with the explanation. "It would just be for the weekend, but I wanted to know if you think I should go."

Sakura smiled at her mother's concern, but shook her head back to her. "No, Mom. Of course you should go. You always have a great time abroad and you love to travel. If it's me you're concerned about, don't worry about it. I have everything taken care of. Plus, I'll be fine with company. I'll just invite Naruto over for the weekend."

"….Alright." Her mother nodded but stayed where she was as Sakura grabbed at her glass of water. There was a palpable silence before Ms. Haruno spoke again.

"Sakura, I want you to be safe about these things."

Sakura gulped down her water and looked at her mother confused.

"Mom? What do you mean be safe? I'll lock the doors and set the alarm."

"I-I know that you will, but there are other things that worry me….I-I know that being alone for a weekend and having a boyfriend means something, Sakura."

"Mom! I'm not going to have sex with Naruto yet!" Sakura rushed out, not comprehending her own words.

"Yet?" Ms. Haruno echoed and Sakura realized her mistake and blushed profusely. She wanted to place the blame all on her stupid naughty dream last night, one of her first that went all the way with Naruto, and now it might ruin her daily life.

Yuki put her hand over her chest and adopted a sincere yet hopeful expression.

"You mean…my baby has moved further to becoming a woman?"

"No, mom. Just kissing." Sakura uttered, holding her tongue from mentioning anything about showing her upper area to Naruto or anything else.

"Oh." Yuki sighed in relief. "Well still, I would ask that Naruto stay in the guestroom at night if he's staying here."

"H-Hai." Sakura blushed, knowing that there were a few sex-related square packages in the drawers just in case. Her mother was troublesome, but a virtuous woman, and yet…Sakura thought upon this situation more as the night wore on.

* * *

On the next morning sunrise, Sakura found herself dressed in her casual Friday clothes of a sleeveless vest and a skirt with leggings and boots, and standing next to her mother by the white picket fence near the road. Together, they watched as an airport shuttle pulled up the road and turned into their cul-de-sac and turned around quickly before stopping next to them.

As the white van's engine died, a younger man who spoke with a slight accent got out of the driver's side and moved to grab Ms. Haruno's suitcase for the jump to the next country. He quickly took the suitcase to the back of the van and sat it on top of other suitcases as this was the last stop before the airport, and his van was now officially full.

Ms. Haruno turned back to face her daughter and the two shared a deep, suffocating hug as they used their emotions and strength to send their feelings of worry and loneliness to the other, and yet as they parted, they each wiped away tears that were just beginning to form. After all, they hadn't truly been separated for a long while.

"Be safe, Sakura."

"I will, Mom."

"Brush your teeth, and remember to turn off the heater tonight."

"I will, Mom."

"And-"

"Mom!" Sakura giggled embarrassed as the other travelers inside the van watched them with bored curiosity.

"Right. Well, then one last thing. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Sakura smiled and Yuki took the tall step into the van before the driver moved to the driver's side and started up the engine. Just as he signaled to pull out onto the road itself, the sound of a muffled motorcycle sounded from the entrance of the main road, and Naruto turned into the cul-de-sac before passing the van as it moved towards the exit.

As the van turned around the corner and disappeared, Naruto slowed to a stop next to Sakura's frame and took off his helmet quickly before looking onwards in confusion towards Sakura. Sakura smiled as she reached down to the grass and grabbed her black leather jacket before she slipped the skin tight material onto her upper frame before zipping it up, a pink stripe becoming seen as she did so down the middle.

"I'll tell you at school, Naruto." Sakura answered Naruto's unasked question and he nodded before Sakura grabbed her backpack and swung it onto her back before placing herself back around Naruto's frame and held on tight as he revved his engine and sped off, towards the last day of the week to be spent at school.

As they arrived at the sophomore parking zone, they quickly got off and moved to the stone walkway that led to the school, but as soon as they could, they moved onto the dry grass that was now abundant on this spring morning. Naruto and Sakura held a blush upon their faces as their hands lay intertwined in the other, and they headed over to the small patch of trees at the corner of the school grounds, a tiny forest that some would call it, and where one could watch the students walking around in the early morning air.

The two stopped near one of the school benches and after Naruto sat down, Sakura laid across the planks of the bench, her head resting on Naruto's lap as they just relaxed as the day began. And yet even though it had just begun, so much had happened. Naruto could feel the subtle tension as his hands combed through Sakura's hair as he thought about her deeply.

It was with practiced ease that he knew that she was lost in her thoughts, thinking deeper and speaking as little as she could, because her focus was on something on a scale that made Naruto sometimes feel like an idiot and how lucky he was to have her as his girlfriend. So beautiful she was, with her slightly larger forehead to tell all that she was a genius, and that gave Naruto more space to caress her face and kiss her longer. Her hands were soft and feminine, her clothes starting to match her new personality, and yet keeping her looking like a cute teenage fox learning to survive with another.

Naruto's body shivered and Sakura moved a little higher up his lap, and he used his concentration to avoid another embarrassing fit of arousal. He felt like his girl and he were ready for the next step, but he didn't know how to proceed with talking about it. Ever since the hospital, he felt so sure of everything with her, and it had shown in their relationship for a while now. Their kissing were filled with more passion, a single touch burned through their skin, they could work side by side in class and at home without uttering a single word and know what the other wanted to accomplish things.

But Naruto could think about these things later on in the day, as now, he need to show his girlfriend that he cared to still know more about her and the way that her mind worked, though Naruto was beginning to think that perhaps that in itself could take up to a lifetime.

"Sakura, what are you thinking about?"

Sakura hummed in her throat before her voice spoke upon the wind to Naruto's ears.

"My mom is in Suna for the weekend."

"Oh? That's nice, I suppose. She thinks you're that responsible." Naruto smiled as he leaned down to kiss Sakura's knuckles on her prone hand. "It shows just how much she trusts you."

"Hmm…." Sakura hummed again as they watched more students began to trickle onto the school grounds. The classes would be starting soon, but they still had plenty of time to talk "…..Naruto, can we go to the movies tonight?"

"Of course." Naruto smiled. They always tried to go on a date on Friday nights.

"And then after…" Sakura's voice throbbed and faltered for a second before she whispered her request "…can you sleep over at my house?"

Naruto frowned a bit, not believing that Sakura was afraid to sleep in an empty house. "You don't want to be alone?"

Sakura pushed herself to a sitting position, and Naruto saw her feet swing just barely above the grass, her beautiful fingers now pleading with the other in frustration. "It's not that really."

"Well…what is it? Explain it to me."

"Well, Naruto," Sakura began, gulping back saliva that wasn't there, before her eyes become half-lidded, covered with her now longer hair. "I…I want to say that we're too young to do these kind of things, but I suppose we're ready for moving…you know, further."

And just like that, Naruto's mouth left him, and he felt like what knowledge he had gained in his life had just been thrown away. He couldn't speak; he couldn't think; and the only things that he remembered were those that concerned Sakura's well-being, and now with the knowledge that she wanted…to be more than intimate with him.

"Sakura, you really want to go further? Y-you want to have…sex with me?" Naruto uttered, his arousal helping him to think. But Sakura blushed profusely and hugged her waist.

"Not all the way, Baka! I just mean…further, I still feel inexperienced and nervous and like we could wait, but I feel so…safe with you, like…like going further would only bring us closer." Sakura paused to look at him for confirmation. "Do you feel that way?"

Naruto nodded as his teeth shined brightly, but with a rosy tinge into Sakura's eyes. "Yeah, I mean, ever since the baseball game, I feel like I can do anything as long as you are with me, if that makes sense."

Sakura giggled for the both of them. "It shouldn't make any sense at all, but my heart is throbbing because it does make sense deep down inside me."

Sakura looked around them, and moved closer, wrapping her arms around Naruto as they shared a passionate kiss before pausing as students gagged or made kissing faces as they passed by. Sakura continued on though, laying her head over his heart.

"I feel the same as you, Naruto. And now is the best time to do this kind of thing. My mind is complicated, but I'm just thinking that…we're never alone like tonight could be. Even now, students are watching us. At home, Ino stops by all the time or my mom walks in, just when…" Sakura gulped "…just when things are heating up. But Ino's going on a camping trip with Shikamaru's family for the weekend, and my mom's gone, and I just…I don't want to wait for another chance."

"You've really thought a lot about this."

"Yeah…"

"Okay. Tonight, I'll make sure it's special."

"Arigato…Naruto-Kun." Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear, her acquired Mist accent coming out for a second, and made Naruto shiver. He would have to make sure that all was perfect for tonight, so he had a lot of stuff to set up. Luckily, he had all of school to figure that out. Besides, Sakura could help him later on knowing what he had missed.

* * *

That evening, the room was dark and elevated by rows of chairs, ones that were comfy and where a great many had fallen asleep in, to be rudely awoken by their dates and well-earned of the shame that came from their tiring act. But at the moment, most females and a few in tuned males were sniffling and full blown crying into their partner's shoulders and chests as the main protagonist of the newest movie sacrificed herself for the world that would not know nor remember her.

And yet, the slimy, wet smacking of lips sounded louder than ever in the medium sized movie theater, and some couples grew closer with the romantic mood while others moved apart, too worried about doing something so indecent in such a public place. But at the sound of a feminine, muffled moan, people shuttered and cast annoyed glances to the back of the theater where some annoying teenagers were currently trying to hump their way to the happiness of heaven.

At the top of the theater were our two main protagonists, but unlike what Sakura had planned, Naruto had surprised her when he suggested they share a seat. It wasn't that she only wanted to cry into his shoulder; instead, his lips sucked on the nape of her neck. It wasn't that she just wanted to watch this movie for two weeks since it first came out; instead, they themselves were risking their reputations and general wellbeing to suck face as Naruto held her to within a centimeter to his chest.

Sakura herself gyrated her hips in response, loving the passion that Naruto had obviously been holding himself back from using, and her nether region grew moist as she felt his hardened appendage along her thing and her erratic motions were giving her a delicious sounding moan from Naruto's mouth as it made her mind still and become like a rabid bunny on the verge of biting into its next victim.

Sakura's breath shuddered with the rest of her body as Naruto left a slightly bloody bite mark upon her neck, before he nuzzled it with his tongue and looked up at her. She shivered at the look he gave her, and she wasn't someone who would willingly place such a permanent mark upon her temple like body. But if Naruto wanted to remodel parts of her that showed everyone that he loved her, then who was she to decline?

Sakura smiled as she lowered her mouth to Naruto's jawline and began to kiss along the edge, making Naruto gulp in knowing that he was about to receive a similar mark. He should have known that Sakura would insist that they share this mark of shame, just like the Christmas rings that they always wore every day. It was only because she was making him so riled up and rearing to move further that caused him to bite a little deeper into her skin than usual, but as she yipped rather excitedly and rubbed against his lap, he had been…preoccupied.

The two could barely see each other inside the darkened theater as the scenes became darker on the screen, but still they knew what the other was doing and react accordingly. It was like their neural connections were firing into the other and moving them on their own because as soon as one rubbed one way, a hand would move closer to a hot spot of rather sexual nature. Already, Naruto had groped Sakura three times, and she had slid her slender fingers across his bulge twice. Naruto hoped that this wasn't a long movie because he wasn't going to last through Sakura's ever teasing nature when it came to sexual conducts.

And just like that, a bright white light shone clearly around them, illuminating the precarious position that they found themselves in. Sakura was completely hovering over Naruto's lap, her knees pressing into his hips as Naruto's fingers moved around her unclasped bra while the other gripped at the skin underneath her skirt. The two broke apart their kiss rather quickly and looked through the light to see a theater official staring at them with a huge blush on her face, and Naruto held in a groan as Sakura's thighs tightened around him.

"I'm sorry," the girl spoke quietly, and the two noticed that she was a fellow student who went to their school. Her nametag read Amy, and Sakura thought that she'd seen her at the tennis courts practicing for their sets of tournaments. "I think what you're doing is really romantic, but you're too loud for this crowd. We've received five complaints, and so either you have to um, you know, stop or leave."

Sakura sighed and kissed Naruto on the cheek before turning back to the attendant. "Is the movie almost over?"

"Pretty much, though there is a sequel coming out next year."

"Oh well, we'll leave." Sakura spoke in finality and shifted her hips back, and Naruto bit his tongue as Sakura's hand ever so 'SLIGHTLY' slid across his clothed member. They weren't going to have sex, but any more of that, and Naruto might just spank her in retaliation to make them even.

"Sorry, everyone." Sakura whispered as she pulled Naruto along and they exited the darkened room, before they quickly moved outside to the covered parking lot and sped away, a little faster than Naruto's usual, and both could tell that they didn't want to stay for dinner and wanted to simply rush home and maybe once they were there, things could slow down…or not.

* * *

It was only twenty minutes later when the door to the garage opened as Naruto had parked inside it for once and the two teenagers stepped inside the house once more. Sakura sighed relieved that the lights were still off, as that truly meant that her mother was gone for the weekend and since the front door was locked, Ino would not be stopping by for a surprise visit.

"I guess that it's just us, tonight." Sakura spoke relieved, and turned back to face Naruto full forward. Sakura's blood froze at the sight of Naruto slamming the door to the garage closed behind him without looking back, his eyes with a tinge of red and staring directly at her womanly assets rather than at her face. Sakura's tongue slithered along her lower lip and felt her emotions take over her body as Naruto stalked towards her as if he were the predator and she was the prey. She'd prove to him that in reality, she was as much a predator as he was.

The sound of wood groaning creaked and echoed from the wall as Naruto pushed Sakura's back against it, rubbing the front of her shirt roughly as Sakura let out a gasp as his hands roughly slid alongside her breasts, but as soon as he stopped pushing, Sakura pushed and twisted and Naruto found himself pushed back into the railing of the stairs, Sakura jumping up to straddle his waist as Sakura moved his hands to cup her ass, something he realized quickly and gripped harder, before making his way up the stairs in hopeful lunges, as they stopped at every third step to plunge their lips into the other before beginning again and again.

Luckily, the door to Sakura's room was open, and Naruto felt Sakura's feet unwind from his waist and prepared to let go. Her feet though barely touched the ground before she used it to help her push Naruto back, his backside hitting her mattress, and leaving him stunned. Sakura quickly took the opportunity and jumped above him, moving to silence his lips in a heated lip battle to which neither would be able to win.

"You're so aggressive tonight." Naruto growled and reached forward to touch her hair, but Sakura proved stronger as her own hands gripped his waists and held them down to above his head on the mattress before they breathed heavily and broke their sudden emotional battle of wills.

"I just want to show you that I'm better than any other girl out there."

"You don't have to do anything to prove yourself. I already know that." Naruto smiled as her grip loosened and he reached up to grasp her cheek. Sakura blushed and leaned into it, before grabbing the other hand and dragging it along her front.

"Feel me up, Naruto. I-I'm full of adrenaline for what about to come."

Naruto quickly turned them over, but quickly slid her sideways as her head almost hit the end table and Sakura giggled as she began to kiss down Naruto's jaw as he leaned lower to her, his knee grinding a bit into her pelvis, and making her eyes glimmer in wanton lust.

"You liked being caught in the theater, Saku." Naruto smirked and licked alongside her earlobe, his fingers dancing underneath the waistband of her skirt, and slightly just barely underneath panties that kept her covered.

Sakura felt Naruto's fingers glide over her clothed opening and arched up, the feeling of his fingers next to her the most sudden and amazing thing that she had felt in her young, privileged life. She would have given up so much for Naruto to have done this to her earlier. Oh God! What had she been making fun of Ino for? This was the best feeling in the world!

"I suppose I do." Naruto heard Sakura squeak as she rustled about underneath him, the both of them feeling the wetness that signified that she was more than ready for what they had planned for tonight…..And yet…..

"….Are you sure about this?" Sakura's blank mind heard as Naruto's fingers retreated, and she leaned forward and look at her boyfriend and soon to be almost lover.

"Why are you asking that now?" Sakura pursed her lips as she felt the great vibe and mood that was beginning to slip. "We said we would do this this morning."

Naruto bit his own lip, and Sakura leaned forward to give a chaste kiss to keep the mood steady. "I know, but I don't want to pressure you." Naruto's fingers grasped the hem of her skirt, and Sakura stilled. "I'm afraid that once I take these off, I won't be able to stop."

Sakura giggled then, and smiled before she leaned forward and pulled him back down to her, lying them on the bed, him on top of her, and kissed his lips ever so slightly.

"Then don't stop." Sakura's words whispered as she held her confidence together as their eyes connected and they began to start a hopefully future ritual and rite of passage into their future relationship.

* * *

 **(Mature)**

Naruto's hands wrapped around Sakura's slim waist, and though she had never really paid attention to her body in the past, she was glad that she was so light as Naruto picked her up as if she were a doll and laid her down on the bed, before he trapped her pelvis underneath him and his fingers grasped at the fringes of her shirt. Sakura let out a needful moan for his delight as he bunched the shirt up, dragging it higher until her red lacy bra popped into view as the material reached her neck.

Naruto lifted her shoulders up while Sakura let her arms fall back, the neck of the blouse moving over her as it slid up her arms before it was discarded along the side of the bed, before Naruto adjusted himself and it slid to the floor and out of view. Sakura herself grew wet as his fingers danced along her back, pulling and snapping at the hooks to her bra, and while Sakura loved the teasing, Naruto knew how to get her top off. He was simply teasing her because it made her all hot and bothered.

Sakura's chest rose and heaved as Naruto's fingers circled her aureoles and whimpered as he squeezed them lightly, knowing that his girlfriend was only getting more aroused and wanting to move on. He wouldn't stop teasing her until she told him to move, because then he knew that she wanted him to do rather 'naughty' things to her, and while he had many dreams of such things, he was as ill experienced as she was, and unlike Sakura, who could think things through and with backup plans, he could only go by the delicate and provoking sounds escaping from Sakura's orifice.

Sakura's bra snapped into two parts, and Naruto shed her of the bra, but he didn't take it off. Instead, he pulled the material harder against her and rubbed it up and down, eliciting pleasing moans as Sakura pressed herself into the rub down. Naruto slid the material off and looked at the slight sweat that had formed between the valley of Sakura's breasts and bent down, his tongue and lips pressing into the soft folds of Sakura's upper frame. Sakura herself pulled him closer to her tips and looked up as she rocked back and forth, trapping her boyfriend and yet herself as he licked, nipped, and sucked on her hardening nipples.

Sakura stiffened, her muscles tensed as ten minute passed, and still Naruto paid her breasts his utmost attention, not caring that Sakura's teeth were clenched tight against the knuckles of her fingers, trying to suffocate the moans that were directing him. Sakura closed her eyes and swayed her hips, before her pelvis slid against his aroused member and Naruto moaned into her tit, the vibration only causing her panties to get a little more drenched.

But the signal was heard from Naruto's eyes and his hands slid to her ass, each cheek being groped before the fingers found the zipper at the back and slid it down, every echo of every zip sounded as a minute took place to pull down such a simple piece of material. Naruto broke off his attention to her breasts and backed up, as Sakura blushed herself. They hadn't gone too much further than this and never showing of the lower half to their bodies.

Sakura stood up on her knees, her skirt falling to the mattress and Naruto licked his lips at the sight of Sakura's red lacy panties, which barely hid her sacred temple from view. Sakura's hands pulled him closer as she laid back down and he raised her legs up and kissed along them as he slid the skirt off, leaving Sakura in a single piece of cloth that only made the both of them more aroused at the sight.

Naruto stopped for a brief respite and simply looked at Sakura, at the way she bit her lower lip in anticipation, at the way her legs opened wider invitingly, at the wet spot and sliver of juices that flowed down her thighs, and yet it all paled to Sakura's smile and nodding for him to continue. She wanted him to start things off, but the mischievous fox inside of him wanted to play with her longer.

Sakura meanwhile flexed her muscles, opening her legs a bit to ease the tension there and then she froze as fingers tough the area in which the thigh met her pelvis. Sakura dared to not look down at where Naruto's fingers were but instead above her, where Naruto's face appeared. A guttural whimper formed in her throat as the fingers slid along her opening, the cloth touching her and making her gush slowly.

"D-Don't tease me, Naru~"

"I need to. I want you to be as loose as possible."

"W-we're not having sex. Just oral, Naruto."

"Can never be too careful." Naruto smiled with a blush on his face and moved his hand to scratch at the back of his neck. But it was when he tried to move it that his fingers pressed hard against the opening of Sakura's core, and they slipped the fraction inside her. Sakura moaned as her back arched and her legs curled down.

Ahh!...Ahh!..."

Sakura quickly sat up and Naruto cowered as she pushed against him lightly, her glare playful yet filled with annoyance and lust. Naruto groaned though as her knee slid along his shaft, and he looked at her as she swiftly removed his shirt, without him helping at all. His belt soon followed and it wasn't until her hands began to work on his pants that he sputtered his shock.

"Sakura?"

"Y-you did that on purpose…" Sakura breathed, her breath still absent from her lungs. She had never touched herself to that extent and yet, it felt wonderful! Even better than what they had already done. Her muscles had tightened and her neurons fired wildly. She wanted to feel that again, but she wasn't about to let Naruto control the pace anymore. If she wanted to start things off, then she'd have to suck him off first!

"Oh God!" Sakura stalled as the button and zipper were undone and Naruto's arousal was larger than she had expected. Whenever she saw a bulge, she assumed that he was as hard as he could be, but no! He was harder now than ever, and she was about to…..suck him….Sakura blushed as Naruto looked away.

"I didn't mean to, Sakura. I just…it slipped in…"

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?" Sakura's tongue slipped out, and Naruto looked up as Sakura shook her head. I suppose that I have to take care of you first.

"I-I can make you feel-"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Naruto. Ino told me months ago that a girl has to…well, please the guy so he'll be putty in her hands."

"…I'm already putty in your hands."

"I know, but unfocused. L-let's j-just do this." Sakura shook her head and reached through the opening of Naruto's boxers and both froze. Sakura's hand was wrapped gingerly around his member, and Naruto was bigger than her hand, but as Sakura moved her hand up, he jerked where he was, and Sakura smiled. She was in control.

Quickly, she relinquished her hold and they both worked to unclothe Naruto completely before Sakura coaxed him towards the edge of the bed where he sat with his legs wider than usual. Sakura moved beside his left side and lowered her head, her ass sticking out as Naruto's left hand rubbed the curve of her back softly as she prepared herself.

"Sakura…we can stop if you need to."

"No. I've put this off long enough. I want more, Naruto, and I want this." Sakura finished as she reached forward with her hand, lowering her mouth to Naruto's tip, and her tongue slid out, as the process began.

 **(Mature-Oral Sex-Be Warned)**

"….."

"….."

"…"

"…Sakura?..."

Sakura's hot breath tickled along Naruto's shaft, but he was concerned because Sakura was breathing heavier than usual.

"Sakura…..you don't have to-AHHH!"

Naruto lost his words as Sakura sunk down until the tip of his cock was completely inside her mouth and as she stopped and began to bob in short distance, she sucked on him lightly and hummed through her throat. Naruto breathed a little heavier, and felt like crying. He should have known that his girlfriend would push herself faster to do things.

He had expected her to give most a hand job with maybe her tongue at the end, but…Ah….her tongue wrapped around his member as she slid him further down her throat, and Naruto's hand on her back gripped her in place, his right hand moving into her hair to keep her firmly on his cock.

As Sakura backed up, her body found itself held still and her mouth was still full of Naruto's length. She felt his hand in her hair and loved it. He was taking charge of things finally, and now she could only go deeper with her throat. Sakura moaned lightly as Naruto's left hand slid to her ass and began to worship it with deep massages and a playful spank or two.

He was encouraging her onward and she was thankful for that. She should have eased herself into this as her throat hurt and her mouth watered as she sucked the thick length that filled her mouth at the moment. But no; instead she did things like she always did. She analyzed his cock and knew that he'd fit, so she pushed herself down and it Barely fit!

 _'God, this tastes so good.'_ Sakura wished she could speak to Naruto and pushed herself lower, breathing through her nose as the cock moved down her moist throat. She dare not open her ass as she felt Naruto stiffen below her. She knew that due to their inexperience, it would be fast, but she wanted more time with him.

Sakura shrugged and dived down her own throat until she held in a gag as she heard Naruto moan and warn her that he was at his limit, but she could feel it coming. There was a science to this that she wanted to know through sexual deeds now as she felt Naruto's legs spasm and his hand pushed her deeper even though she couldn't go deeper. But she Did! And that was when Naruto unleashed his load of sixteen years of no sex and it easily slid down Sakura's throat, and she gulped it down, not wanting to gag or cough it up. She didn't want to see it, as it might freak her out, but it tasted…okay.

It was over pretty quick, but Sakura lightly sucked on Naruto's limp cock, the semen being drank as it reached the lips of her mouth. Sakura opened her eyes as she popped it out and it looked…satisfied? She smiled and kissed it lingering before she sat up, Naruto's hands helping her up before she gasped as Naruto kissed her and groped her tenderly.

Sakura closed her mouth and looked away, Naruto looking at her confused as she looked to him sadly. "Naruto, I don't want to taste bad for you."

"You're perfect, Sakura. I-I didn't….you were great….um…I want to thank you."

"Well, don't kiss me yet." Sakura sent her boyfriend a lingering smile. "Let me brush my teeth, okay?"

Sakura moved to get up, but an arm wrestled around her waist and threw her a little too roughly to the mattress. Sakura was dazed, and yet felt content as Naruto lowered himself to between her legs, and Sakura sniffled as he raised her body with her pillow underneath her. "Naruto?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Sakura. The pillow just helps with the angle."

"…You've been reading naughty fanfiction, haven't you?" Sakura pouted, since she liked to read it with him.

"A little." Naruto looked at her mouth and Sakura quickly wiped some leftover saliva that had remained on her. If I can't kiss those lips, then let me kiss another.

Sakura blushed intently and looked away, but her legs widened and her arms covered her face and breasts. Go ahead…..I just hope you approve…

Naruto laughed breathily as his hands grazed over her panties. I'll always approve. And with a slow motion, he slid the panties down and off.

Sakura felt the cloth stick to her slightly, telling her just how aroused she was, and she braced herself as her lower self was shown. Only Ino had seen her like this in the showers because Sakura still hated the group showers and hid behind her, but would Naruto like them? He needed to….

"…..Oh….."

"Oh?" Sakura repeated, her fingers opening so that her eye could see Naruto's neutral expression. Oh good or oh bad?

Naruto looked at her and leaned forward….oh Perfect.

"AW NARU~" Sakura squealed and fell back on the body length pillow in ecstasy. When Naruto leaned forward, she didn't see his fingers slid barely inside her and widen her entrance. Now her muscles contracted and tightened against his assaulting digits and she slid her hip forward to get more inside her.

But Naruto pulled back and lowered his head, as his own tongue darted out and slid along her slit and Sakura's juice flowed out with ease with nothing to hold it back. Sakura's brain left itself in hibernate as Naruto's fingers moved deeper inside, not too far at a time, but enough for Sakura to moan and utter her boyfriend's name as he did special things to her.

Naruto's head was between Sakura's legs, and his tongue slid a little with his fingers inside her, and Sakura shuttered beneath him, and more juice flowed out. She tasted with golden ichor and sweet nectar, and his mouth was busy to drink it as he nibbled here and there, mapping out where Sakura was the most sensitive and where she liked it best. Already, she was nearing her end, as Naruto cursed a bit as her hand pulled on his hair, but he breathed in her scent. Oh God he loved her sacred temple and her soul and spirit as well.

Naruto knew that he'd be down here on his knees more than just tonight. He wanted all of her juices, and he wanted to feel her more, as his other hand reach up and gripped her breast, throwing Sakura into a jumbled mess as she squirmed above him, but her whispers told him that she was loving his actions. Forget teasing her; she was teasing him and he would easily be willing to spend his high school life under her skirt, his hands on her breasts, and make her feel this way.

Naruto's finger left her hot core and joined its partner on her other breast and Sakura looked down at Naruto's face inside her center, his strong hands molding her chest, her teeth biting into her lower lip, and her hand pulling and holding him there. Was she even in control, or was he? It felt like they were in equal agreement, and Sakura opened her throat as the pleasure was too much and she let herself go.

Naruto's arms felt Sakura's stomach clench and her other hand pulled him tight against her core. She wanted him to stay there, and he had no rejections. In fact, his hands pinched her nipples as her first wave splashed against his mouth, prolonging her first orgasm as he drank from her holy spiritual presence that she gave to him.

* * *

 **(End Mature)**

Sakura's breath had never returned after a full minute of bliss, but it did as Naruto's mouth brushed against her sex as he moved himself back up, and Sakura moaned in wanting of even more, but she'd hold herself back. They weren't heading there yet, but eventually…Sakura smiled. Naruto was her chosen one for Destiny.

Naruto moved to sit up, but his arms failed him after the ordeal and he let himself slide next to Sakura's frame, before she turned to her side and scooted firmly against him as his member pressed against her ass. Naruto's hand was pulled over Sakura's as she wanted him close and his eyes closed as well as hers as they wandered in the bliss.

"Mmmm…Naruto~" Sakura moaned as Naruto's hand began to play with the tip of her breasts, his finger circling around it. "I'm so sore there."

"I'm hoping that means that I did a good job?"

"Mmmm…You were perfect. But…maybe a little less passive next time?"

"Next time?" Naruto asked, as Sakura heard his hopeful voice behind her and smiled, a red hue joining her cheeks as her brain turned itself back on.

"Next time…."

They just laid there, not doing anything besides basking in the mood of the night. Somewhere in the few minutes, Naruto put his boxers back on, and slid Sakura's panties back on her sex, but she remained topless, as Naruto's hand still lingered on her breast. He was rather fond of it, and she was becoming used to the wonderful feelings that it elicited from her core.

Sakura's eyes were closing as she felt the bed shift again, and she leaned her head over and held Naruto's retreating hand on her arm as she looked to see her shy and embarrassed face.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

"Well…your mom told me not to sleep in your room." Naruto's ears turned red, and Sakura blushed as her mother might have known that Sakura might due something like this. But Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled before she lightly pulled Naruto frame back to the bed and kissed his cheek lightly.

"What momma doesn't know won't hurt her. And besides, I need to know that I'm safe."

"Safe?"

"I…feel so insecure right now. I'm vulnerable." Sakura masked her voice into a playful, worried one and cast worried eyes at her boyfriend. Naruto though smiled and sighed further into her, retaking his place behind her and squeezed her nipple a little forcibly.

"You are such a vixen sometimes." Naruto spoke as Sakura mewled, but leaned in closer to him.

"And you are my fox who I love to cuddle with after such a rush." Sakura panted as Naruto let go and breathed into her ear. They both closed their eyes and listened to the other breathe, soon passing out from such gentle sounds, and with the air around them that smelt of their pleasant love making.

* * *

 **AN: And there you have it.**


	26. Return for a Favor

**Reviewers:**

 **LimJJ: Well thank you, and I don't believe that we will see more of Sasuke.**

 **Duh Bomb: Merry Christmas to you as well! From the Merry, mon Cherrie! And a whopping X-mas on your wishlist. He-he!**

 **ColbyCox0916: Well, you know...I try.**

 **Car Joseph: Of course we will see more of that, now that the background of their relationship is on solid ground...at least...so you think so far. HEHE!**

* * *

 **AN: Hey! A merry Christmas to you all and a future Happy New Year to boot! I hope that all of you are well, and I would appreciate some suggestions and some ideas about where you think this story is heading. I'm just curious to see who is thinking where. For now though, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Arc 2: Feelings of the Heart**

 **Chapter 26: Return for a favor-Part 1**

* * *

A few more months went by, and ohhh...they were beautiful months, now that spring was ending and summer was fast approaching. It was nothing like the beginning of winter, when the cold wind and freezing snow that made couples hold the other close before a roaring fire. No, it was nothing like that, because now it was near a suffocating hotness that spread into the humid atmosphere around the forests of the region. That was how the land made couples stare at the other from afar, their eyes watching as the sweat glistened across their partner's body, their pores cleansed and open, as they flushed their bodies at the sight of the other.

As one looked into Sakura's bedroom on this day, one could see that she wasn't the shy sophomore that she once was. No, Naruto had completely corrupted her as the beautiful, confident, and deadly girl that was before Naruto at the moment. Naruto wanted to simply stay where he was until the last two weeks of school came to an end, but then again, he wanted to simply ravish her as he had begun to do for the last few months.

But the reason why Sakura had been corrupted was because today, with a lack of Ino being around due to her newer boyfriend in Naruto's best friend Shikamaru, Sakura was modeling for him and asking for his honest opinion…..in a bikini. Yes…Sakura had been trying on bikinis right in front of Naruto, and stripping out of them as if Naruto were her lover…which he was…almost.

"Naruto," Sakura smiled naughtily, "do you like it?"

Naruto gulped in utter lack of the ability to answer. Sakura's intuition of the day seemed to be the simple act of torturing him and the hardness in his pants were as plain as could be, and he dared not cover himself as Sakura liked it for some reason when he was embarrassed. She had shared that fact with him over dinner a few weeks ago from all the way back when they had first met. It wasn't that she loved sexual things or that he loved seeing her being sexy, but they had agreed to not hide their more 'intimate' feelings for the other anymore. It usually did them no good. NO Good at all...

At the moment on this weekend, Sakura's mother was having some alone time with her own new boyfriend, a man who Sakura could actually get along with. Sakura approved of him and her mother's demeanor had skyrocketed to a new high of happiness, and Sakura's mood had improved for Naruto had appreciated that as well. But he again could truly appreciate Sakura's sly and sexual intelligence.

Right now, in this blistering humidity, the air conditioner should have been on and the windows closed, to keep the inside atmosphere controlled. Instead, the windows were open and the cooling wind was off. So not only was Naruto seeing Sakura in her naked glory and bikinis, he was seeing the sweat and glisten upon her flawless white skin.

Naruto's eyes shifted over her bare feet, the glistening moving up to her thighs and legs while barely stopping at the pink bikini bottoms that held strings lightly tied on the sides. Sakura's stomach was firm and her sweat showed him that she was slightly giggling towards him at the way her stomach moved in and out. Her smooth, well-endowed breasts were covered by a pink cross pattern that hugged the curve of her chest before two sides went to her back where they clipped together. The top portion however slipped up to around her neck, pulling at her cleavage to make it more pronounced than usual and showed the signs of sweat that pooled at her valley.

"Naruto?" Sakura giggled again, and Naruto shook his head to clear his eyes. "You seeing alright?"

"Yeah…S-Sakura, I'm not sure about this one either."

"Aw, shucks, Naruto-Kun." Sakura purred as she slinked forward, her bare feet sliding against the wooden floor. "This is one of my more covered ones."

Naruto licked his lips and nodded his head as he leaned forward, his hands gripping at the side of Sakura's glistening waist, pulling her close enough to lean ahead and kissed her belly button, the area making Sakura smile at such a romantic gesture towards her. "I know that, but I still think you're showing too much skin."

Sakura smiled at Naruto's breath tickling against her stomach, her hands rubbing into his hair. "You just don't want anyone else to see me in anything less than being fully covered, don't you?"

"I'm a jealous boyfriend."

"I know you are." Sakura bent down and whispered into her boyfriend's ear before nipping at it playfully.

Both of their minds replayed the last hour, of Sakura trying out a one piece swimsuit, to much for Naruto's glee as he kissed her bare shoulders and neck, but Sakura didn't agree on it, since her next swimsuit was a skimpy two piece where it consisted of tiny triangles over her nipples and a thong for the bottom bikini. Naruto had quickly covered his face and begged her to not go to the end of the year lake party dressed like that.

Sakura knew by the huge bulge in Naruto's pans that it was getting painful and so she decided to move further in her plan of the afternoon. She knew that Naruto found her body so sensuous and she would make sure that Naruto would never stop looking at her and her alone. It was like his gaze was what she craved half the time. The other half was his touch, and she wanted it **now.**

Sakura lowered her covered ass down and before Naruto's waist, her eyes at Naruto's level as they both breathed deeply. She leaned forward and kissed at Naruto's lips, and yet Naruto returned it with a gentle passion as his hands slid to the clips at the back of her upper bikini. Sakura had liked this bikini because it meant that going down the waterfall slide with Naruto would make sure that her top stayed back in place. Naruto would be the only one would could touch these babies of hers.

So Sakura smiled and trailed her tongue inside of Naruto's mouth, her moan being swallowed between them as his other hand pulled at her neck strap, and her top fell off, her breasts spilling out to perk up as she pressed them into his chest before her own hands pushed Naruto backwards, his head hitting the pillows as she moved to straddle his manhood, her pelvis gyrating around his hip as he moaned back in Sakura's mouth, making her proud to make him hers.

She held no regrets for giving her body over to Naruto, and though they still had further to move from, Naruto worshiped her body, like she was a goddess. It made her feel so elated, and she moaned deeper into the pit of her stomach as Naruto's hands slid over her upper sides and then back to her front, cupping her assets that made her quiver in excitement.

And yet, Naruto's hands just kept on the move, sliding along her waist as she bucked her hips, trying to move faster and faster to get him off. It was a game that they had, to see which one would win, and the loser had to kiss the other's body at least once over. Sakura's eyes looked over the lack of Naruto's covered frame, totaling forgetting that Naruto was simply in his swim trunks of black with red stripes. She was going to win.

But Sakura was in for a surprise as Naruto's hands slipped past her bottoms and gripped at her ass cheeks, before she was pushed forward by his hands, making her slide against his member. And when he removed his hands, she slid back, only to mewl as Naruto's hands slapped at her cheeks, making her stare wide at him for the surprise he always used against her.

 _'That…was…so…HOT!...'_ Sakura thought before she pushed him deeper into the mattress, his hands sliding her into position for them to truly move towards the main course of their foreplay.

 ** _(Ding ding ding- ding dong dong)_**

Sakura's cell phone rang softly from the side table by the two teens on the nightstand. Sakura simply continued to kiss and sucked on Naruto's neck, but Naruto's ever moving eyes and ears focused on the lit phone, singing it in his main vision, and his hands pulled out of her makeshift underwear, pulling Sakura away, or trying to, from his frame.

"Sakura, you have a phone call."

Sakura groaned at the ringtone and her hand reached down to pull Naruto's hand back down to her ass. "N-Naru-let them take a message."

Naruto's eyes glazed over as she pressed her clothed sex into him, before he tried to stop again.

"I-it could be Ino." Naruto muttered before Sakura covered his mouth with her own to shut him up.

"She's with Shika." Sakura interrupted, pulling his hand to cover her upper thigh.

"It could be your mother. Naruto argued back."

"S-She's with that boss that's now her coworker." Sakura lowered his hand ever lower and they both stilled as his finger grazed across her sex's entrance, before Sakura looked up and saw Naruto's insistent eyes. Sakura pulled away and groaned as she reached for her phone, Naruto pulling out from under her, and moved to watch her from the other side of the bed.

Naruto looked at his hand that had swatted lightly at her ass and looked over to smirk at Sakura's bent over and prone position, her topless form covered only by her ass facing and winking at him, as she listened to her phone at the side of her face. But as soon as he saw her, her ass clenched, her muscles tense and her face in a set frown, he knew that she was mad.

"…No! I told you once and I told you a hundred times that I will not do it!...Stop calling me!"

Sakura pressed the end button on her screen and threw her phone onto the pillow before sitting on her legs and closed her eyes, sighing as her own stress was trying to leave her. But just as she was trying to relax, she got a huge body that encompassed her and caused her to hug her own sides, making her smile in relief.

"You okay, Saku?"

"Yeah…"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No…"

"Well, just tell me who that was?"

Sakura froze for a second and looked up at Naruto, his chin resting on her head. "Huh? OH…Just some annoying callers lately."

"What was it about-"

"Hey!" Sakura jumped up suddenly, banging Naruto's jaw with her hard head, causing him to hold in a scream and hold his chin, letting Sakura slip out in what was easily seen as a rush. "I'm going to take a quick shower. After all, it's pretty humid today." Sakura smiled to Naruto, her breasts at his head's level as it proved to be a pain relief as he watched her moved towards her door on the way to the hallway.

But she stopped as she entered the hallway and turned back, leaning inwards towards Naruto, and struck a sexual pose, her chest proud and popped out as her fingers danced along the strings to her bikini bottoms as her strong legs showed clearly underneath her sturdily. And yet as her body looked completely sexual in a carnal begging for him to follow, her smile looked like the innocent girl that he had first met.

"You coming?"

Naruto held in a nosebleed and shook his head rapidly. She hadn't asked him to join her in the shower yet, but his imagination had already had her getting on her knees and-…..although, he did like to worship her ass, the way that it moved and was perky and his hands gripping-…

"I can't, Sakura." Naruto gulped. "If I see you all soaped up and letting me touch you, I'll fuck your brains out."

"Maybe that's what I want?" Sakura giggled nervously, and Naruto cocked his head questionably. It was true that Sakura was beginning to hint at what she wanted from him, but this was her trying to get him into the shower and to forget about this conversation using her womanly charms. But as Naruto simply stared at her, she sighed, and shook her head. "Your loss."

As Sakura turned and walked away, Naruto's eyes followed her until she was gone. "…My loss." He repeated before he laid back on her bed, wanting to kick himself for being a good guy, but probably a terrible boyfriend. He wanted nothing more than to keep Sakura at home and make her happy sexually, romantically, and mentally, but without letting her have her own life and space, he'd just suffocate her, and he didn't want to seem too possessive. He didn't want to admit it, but he was protective of his friends, so his girlfriend was a hundred times that.

He soon heard the water hit the tiles as the shower turned on and closed his eyes, imagining the situation of Sakura trying to cleanse herself of the glistening sweat upon her body, lifting her leg up to the wall to get a better angle as she squeezed some soap onto her hand and slid the slippery substance upon her delicate skin that was of alabaster and as strong as roman columns. He imagined Sakura being done with her legs and moved to touch her own breasts, squeezing them to get at all the angles and smiling slightly at the feeling.

But Naruto's aroused state also imagined Sakura pausing in her actions to simply stand there and then lean against the wall, letting the water drip down into her hair and body, pooling at her feet and she tried to work up the understanding to simply tell Naruto why she was stressed lately. Naruto had seen the signs for about three days, and through massages, he knew when she was overly exhausted like now, but could the callers be bullies or something of the kind?

Another shrill of Sakura's phone sounded, breaking Naruto's concentration of Sakura's nude, soaped up body and open his eyes to stare at the phone on her nightstand. "Sakura! Phone!" Naruto called out, but sighed after a second. Sakura would never be able to hear him unless he stood next to the door, and he was sure that she wouldn't mind if he answered it for her, right?

Naruto hit the accept button and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, is this Sakura?"

"This is her…friend." Naruto blushed. It was still hard to say that they were dating over the phone.

"Well, as her good friend, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What did you need?"

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the dying water and sighed into herself, her arms wrapping a white towel around her frame as she dried her hair out. She needed the time to think, and the shower was the only real area where she could think in peace and by herself. Whenever she was outside this room, Naruto or Ino or her mother was beside her, the first becoming the constant partner in her life.

Sakura smiled at that as a familiar buzz echoed in her stomach, her loins burning a little. She hadn't gone too far with Naruto this last week, only able to receive massages from the god that was Naruto-'not that he was an idol!'- Just that his hands were magic and helped her to relax. But before that stupid call, they had been about to move to what her body craved, and she was starting to truly act like a girl her age, and let her mind feel the sensations moving throughout her body. Maybe she'd try that trick that Ino had mentioned to Naruto tonight?

Sakura sighed through her nose and opened the door to watch as the steam from the shower billowed out into the hallway and towards the open window at the end of the hallway. She really had gotten all sweaty for Naruto, but the air conditioner and closed windows sounded nice right about now. It was never this humid in the Mist, but that's why she loved Konoha. It had so much to offer.

Sakura smiled gratefully as she turned around the corner, with only a towel to cover her nubile body, and when she saw Naruto's eyes roam freely over her body, her smile deepened and she moved forward as her boyfriend sat up, grabbing her brush from her nightstand. Sakura smiled gratefully as she sat down in Naruto's lap, and closed her eyes as he began to grab her wet hair, careful to brush at her silky locks.

Sakura smiled at Naruto's love of anything that had to do with her. He loved to listen to her talk, he loved to touch and graze against her body, and he loved everything else about her. Sakura's hand slowly moved down her leg towards his crotch. She was already naked and he was one article of clothing away from being so as well. Sakura's fingers edged closer.

"I needed that shower." Sakura purred and prepared herself.

"You got a call while you were in there."

"Oh?" Sakura paused, her serene face wondering who it had been.

""Well, a female intern called from Julliard and explained from what I got out of it is you're your old mentor, Sarutobi-sensei, wanted to ask for her to conduct for him next week."

"Geez!" Sakura's mood dampened rather quickly and she pushed herself up and off of her lover, ignoring the utter bliss and redness of her body, and just glared at him, loving that he was caring enough to tell her about what she had missed, and yet while he was simply trying to hold onto her, knowing that he had no right to answer her phone! He…did answer her phone a lot, when she was busy or too bored to do so…and he did answer it with a funny mention about himself, like how he answered 'Hello, this is Sakura's dreamy knight in shining armor.' Sakura simmered down and looked guiltily at Naruto's lap, before Naruto's hand pulled her body back down towards his lap, before he hugged her towel-covered body, and kissed the back of her shoulder.

"Sakura? What is this all about?" Naruto questioned, the mood changing wildly.

"Well…" Sakura looked away, a little embarrassed, but she knew that she was safe. "I told you about my father, right?"

"A bit yeah. You explained that you needed to leave in a hurry and that you chose to stay with your mom."

"You got most of it. Basically, um, I was a twelve year old prodigy. Everyone was wanting to be my friend, and children my age wanted my autograph. Do you know how amazing it felt to think that kids my age wanted to be like me? I…I was overwhelmed and then I was stressed. I got into some trouble and then it got in the newspaper. My mother didn't like that everything that we did went on the front page, and I didn't either.

"And well…when I…when I stabbed my father…I-"

"Sakura, take your time."

Sakura smiled gratefully, but continued. "Well, when I did, I had a concert the next week, and I still conducted it. But no one applauded for me. No one…smiled at me. They were scared at me, and they knew what it was that I had done.

"Naruto…I'm scared."

"About what?"

"I'm scared to show my face again. There was a whole court case between my parents, and it left my mother catatonic so I decided to leave the area completely."

"…You came here…"

"Yeah….And I met you." Sakura sniffled and leaned closer. "I just…My mom and I agreed that I should have just a normal life. I have that finally! I am confident in showing others who I am besides just what I make in my music, and I have regular friends. And the best part of this last year, I obtained a boyfriend who I love so much."

Sakura sighed as she leaned forward and hugged her boyfriend while he hugged her tight, and when they paused, Sakura pulled back, but stiffened and gulped loudly when Naruto breathed into her ear. "You were never just normal, Sakura."

She stared at him and after a second a smile slowly formed on her face as she leaned her lips forward, brushing them against his lips before she backed up and looked at him questioning his endearing words. "Y-You really don't think I'm normal? I mean, I'm just a shy, teenage girl with a background in music."

Naruto shook his head. "You are a confident vixen who has captured my eyes from day one. So, i-it's true."

That was obviously the correct answer as Sakura leaned in and began to kiss her boyfriend, and as she pressed against him, the towel came undone, and Naruto helped it unwrap as he turned her over and her naked body became shown to his ever watching eyes. Naruto bent down and sucked along Sakura's neck, trailing along the outside of her breast as he moved to her stomach. Sakura stayed where she was, her breathing jagged as Naruto left goosebumps everywhere that he kissed, kissing her body up and down.

As he moved lower, Sakura mewled and whispered sweet nothings into the air, completely at a loss for thoughts and words alike. But as Naruto paused at her thighs, they both looked up and Naruto frowned. "Not tonight, right?"

Sakura shivered at the hope in his voice but shook her head. "Not tonight."

Sakura knew before today that they could not do anything besides kiss each other and perhaps tease the other like crazy. It was her time of the month and they would be ready to ravage the other once it passed. Though they didn't have sex as of yet, they wouldn't try to do many things because it might unintentionally lead to that situation, and Sakura was afraid that she would not ask him to stop.

"Why not just do this one performance, Sakura? You said this sensei loved it when you played for him."

Sakura paused for a moment, staying flat against the bed as Naruto rested above her on all fours. It wasn't fair that she was so naked and vulnerable while he still had on a single shred of clothing, but his words made her melt like butter in the sun…liquefied in ten seconds.

"…I suppose one time couldn't hurt." Naruto smiled at her before she smiled a bit bigger and wrapped her finger around a lock of his hair. "But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You…and Ino and Shika come to the concert."

"Okay." Naruto smiled at his girlfriend. If she was performing somewhere, of course he would come to see her. She never played any instruments around him, so he was interested indeed. Sakura's face turned sour thought, making her frown at Naruto's inquisitive face.

"On second thought not Ino."

Naruto smiled at Sakura, not believing what she was saying. "Why not? She'll flip when she finds out that she gets to go to such an exclusive concert."

"But Naruto!" Sakura whined into his face, holding him around his waist. "She'll kill me with the dresses!"

Naruto laughed at Sakura's hatred of dress shopping over the last month. It had simply been an event when Ino and she had been walking along the boardwalk when Ino had pulled her into a bridal boutique. Sakura had been in the mood to try on some of the outfits and so Ino and she had grabbed some dresses and moved to the dressing rooms.

But it was apparently prank week for the various clubs at school, and the girl who they had asked about the dresses. She had cut out a single zipper on each of their last dresses and then two of her friends had taken their clothes as well. Sakura had freaked as she couldn't get out of it and Ino had made her stand in the light of the window so that she could work the zipper through the stuck portion.

So Sakura moved to stand in front of the window by the mannequins in a lacy backless dress, with the veil over her face and the entire form of her dress was form-fitting with thin see-through lace with a slip underneath her. "Ino, can you get it?" Sakura remembered asking.

"Just…a second. Give me more room."

"Okay okay ok-AY!"

Ino could only look up as Sakura turned to face the window, and as Ino looked over her friend's shoulder, she could only smile at the utter glee and shock that was upon Naruto's face, while next to him, Shikamaru blushed and waved at Ino who smiled bashfully back before looking over to see Sakura's eyes sliding back into her skull before Ino raced forward, but Sakura's feet buckled as she blacked out right there in the window, and Naruto entered, to hold her and blush ten minutes later as Sakura regained consciousness and simply stared like a girl with no thoughts staring at a wall.

And yet same as that afternoon, the two embraced and kiss lightly, blushing at what the future may or may not hold.

* * *

A week passed, and inside the door of her own house was Sakura Haruno, in a black dress that revealed her bust through a cross stitched over her shoulder that held the dress up, and as she looked down, the slit for her leg traveled up halfway up to her thigh. It was a revealing, but conservative dress that Ino had spent hours with Sakura on perfecting. Ino had made it herself with the changes and alterations and Sakura wondered if Ino could go into the fashion department of life if she wanted to.

And yet to cover what cleavage she was showing, a blood red jacket covered her shoulders and went just below her breasts to the top of her stomach. With her hair in a soft ponytail behind her and some light silver earrings in her ears, she was ready to perform tonight.

Ino on the other hand, was going for the drop dead gorgeous model type with her own dress, which was an off color version of Sakura's, but in the fact that it was Ino's right shoulder that held up her dress, the slit in her dress was on both sides, and her cleavage was twice that of Sakura's. All in all, Sakura knew that they both looked beautiful.

"Sakura, can I look yet?" Ino asked as Sakura looked out the window before nodding to herself and opened the door, before pulling a blindfolded Ino out to the driveway, smiling as Ino tripped over her expensive golden heels. Finally, Sakura took off the blindfold and held her ears as Ino screamed in joy and jumped with Sakura at the sight of the limo in front of them.

"Oh My God! Sakura! This is so amazing!"

"Ino, you have limos in front of your house all the time."

"But they're for my parents! Never for just me! Ino squealed. This is just like spring fling!"

"When is that again?"

"In three weeks, Sakura, just before we move to the next grade. I can't believe we're going to be JUNIORS!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's excited attitude, before looking to Ino's inquisitive face. "Who are you going with, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled stubbornly at her best friend. "You know who."

"Yeah…" Ino looked around as Sakura checked her purse. "Hey Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Your mom is fine with sex, right?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura agreed, wondering where this conversation was heading.

"So…I think you and Naruto should have sex after the dance." Ino rushed out.

"What? No!"

"Come on! You've gone so far!" Ino encouraged. While virgin Sakura was great, Ino could imagine talking to a Sakura with some…adult experience.

"I told you that in confidence!" Sakura was beat red as she grew embarrassed.

"What's wrong with now?" Ino inquired.

"Well, some couples don't do anything until they're married."

"So?"

"Well!" Sakura yelled, interrupting Ino's thought pattern. "How far have you gone with Shika?"

"I-I-well, we-uh- gone uh…" Ino stuttered and Sakura smirked devilishly.

"Oh? That far, huh? Geez Ino."

"W-We just kiss and make out a lot. Nothing further."

Sakura smiled at Ino's once sex starved body without sex. The depression was gone, and she loved that fact so much. "Exactly."

Ino sighed and nodded her head. "Still, Sakura. You two have been dating for over six months, so, why not?"

"I don't know." Sakura paused and glanced over. "Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"I think…I think I love him."

Ino's eyes bulged at the confession, her heart growing bigger at the knowing that Sakura trusted her with this secret. As they waited for the boys to show up, she nudged her friend's shoulder and smiled. "Did you already tell him?"

"Y-yeah, practically. I've been laying down the hints pretty hard. Is that bad that I'm saying it first?

"Well, usually, girls wait until they've dated a year, but I suppose there's no rule really. Just…you have faith in this right?"

"Of course."

"Then be happy." Ino paused and bit back a curse. "Speaking of which, where is Naruto?"

"I-I didn't want him to get his suit wrinkled on his way over, so I asked Shikamaru to drive him here."

"That's why Shika's late." Ino sighed relieved at the answer. "I was going to hit him."

Sakura clicked her tongue and look at Ino sarcastically. "So abusive."

"Me abusive?! You smack Naruto in the head!"

"It's a Gibb's slap! And it usually leads to…you know…"

"…kissing I know. Oh look here they come." Ino spoke up as their dates began to arrive.

* * *

 **AN: There you go. Part 2 is next!**


	27. Return to the Limelight

**AN: Hey Everyone and A Happy New year! So this is the second half from the last chapter so please enjoy it! And A Shoutout to all of my thankful reviewers who help me to keep writing.**

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Arc 2: Feelings of the Heart**

 **Chapter 27: Return to the Limelight**

* * *

The soft purr of an older model of a car sounded from the entryway to the cul-de-sac as Shikamaru's old 2005 Toyota, the front bent and cracked with its paint, turned towards them. Ino wanted to get Shikamaru a brand new car, but both Sakura and then Shikamaru had demanded that she not do so. Shikamaru liked the simple things in life, and just having Ino as a smoking hot girlfriend was enough. It was enough to see that the waterworks had started on Ino's face and they kissed madly after he had told her that little phrase of endearment.

As the old Toyota parked on the street, the two occupants moved out of it and rechecked their suit jackets, to make sure that they had as little wrinkles as possible before they turned to simply smile and ogle their respective girlfriends. The girls did the same and they looked to the other and giggled like the teenage girls that they were before looking towards the limousine driver who nodded his head and opened the door as the sign that it was time to head out.

Ino gushed and quickly pulled a sighing Shikamaru behind her as they moved to the door, Ino purposefully bending over to give her boyfriend a taste of her luscious body before he joined her across the door where the seats were located. Sakura meanwhile simply smiled a tiny one as she pecked Naruto on the cheek before they walked over to the limousine door as well.

"Thank you, sir."

"It's no problem, Ms. Haruno. My daughter was a huge fan of your work." The older man smiled back, his gray hair in a professional style.

"Oh! Um, t-thanks."

The driver moved off to get in and start the car while Naruto tried to usher her inside. "After you, Sakura."

Sakura though huffed at him. "I'm not flashing you this early, Naru."

"I didn't say that I wanted to see, Saku." Naruto spoke back before he slid inside, looking back at Sakura from the seat next to the door, his arm ready to receive her. Sakura cursed at his awesomeness and slid in beside him, pulling the door closed behind her.

"I didn't mean that I didn't want you to look, though."

"I know." Naruto smiled and pulled her closer, before he kissed her lightly, as the limousine began to move out of the neighborhood and out onto the freeway that would take them to Carnagie Hall. **(I've never been to Carnagie, but I really wanted the name to sound famous)** The ride was rather smooth on this Saturday night, and the traffic was light as the four students chatted happily between them, but the real time was spent on Naruto making sure that Sakura was confident in herself with kisses every five seconds.

"Gee…Naru~…..I'll be okay now…" Sakura breathed as Naruto kissed her over and over.

"I know…I just want to make sure."

"Okay! Celebration time!" Ino whooped as she reached over to the champagne rack and pulled at the cork of the bottle.

"Ino, I shouldn't drink before I perform. Besides, we're too young."

"OH, don't be such a sourpuss." Ino shook her head as Shikamaru helped her pass the glasses around. "Besides, I asked the driver to get apple cider instead. There's no alcohol in this." Ino smirked at Sakura's wrongful face. "You thought I'd get drunk, didn't you?"

"…Just a bit."

"Well, then…raise your glasses. A toast to Sakura's famous world renowned conducting skills and her perfect performance tonight!"

Sakura blushed madly. "Oh, don't drink to that~~~~"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Sakura moaned with a sad smile as her friends clinked their glasses with hers and rolled her eyes as they all leaned their heads back, guzzling down the liquid as it reached their lips. Sakura looked over the rim of her glass at her friends and smiled brighter. This concert; this time, she'd have friends there to cheer her on.

* * *

It was dark and mysterious on the border of Mist and Fire country, like a red blaze tried to choke the life out of the wisps of fog and smoke. In the center of a huge lake was a thriving city built for artisans of all fields, and each of the ten walkways that led onto the island in the lake was named after a famous artist and their stage names.

The city was the center of five countries, and was a neutral zone for many wanted to be here at the epitome of their lives. It was a city where the best of the best came to become even better and geniuses in the fields of music and art were recognized for their talents. It was the island of Carnagie, and it had been the place that Sakura had spent a lot of her time inside when she was young.

The limousine went over the Sarutobi Bridgehead, also known as the Professor Bridgeway, and moved over the water, before turning into the entryway for the famous people who would move down the red carpet to the entry of the building, and as the limousines came forward, a mob of cameras and people pushed along the ropes of gold and red, waiting for a star to show their face at the first concert of the musical season.

Huge spotlights waved white beams into the air and as the flashes passed them by, reporters and cameras flashed in a routine manner as the regular crowd made their way across the stage that was the line of carpet. They wanted someone new, someone attractive, someone that knew what they could do.

The men with models on their arms moved across the carpet, and as the area opened up in the front, another commonplace black limousine moved to the front, as a few spotters who knew all of the famous people of the world looked to see who it was that they would be talking about.

The door opened, and a blond male stepped out, obviously not used to this light and culture as he covered his eyes a bit for a second. His suit was nice but, not really up to par with the tuxedos and Armani's that the other males wore. He looked young, perhaps an up and coming star from a rural area, but when the next person stepped out, the spotters froze.

The girl's leg was longer than it used to be, as the girl had grown up under the shadows of where she used to be. Her hair was longer, and her assets had grown in. Her eyes were just as bright as they used to be before the accident, the happiness of simply being here again making her smile grow wide as she stood up with the help of the blonde's helping hand. And….Her Hair Was PINK!

"Sakura Haruno?" The name whispered loudly as Sakura's head looked up and everyone clearly saw that this was the girl from four years ago. Cameras immediately began to flash wildly as people screamed towards Sakura to get her attention because a single snippet from her would make their bosses love them, and if they failed, then they could be facing looking for a new job.

Sakura smiled nervously as Naruto stood next to her and offered his arm. She was quick to do so, and from years of child time practice made their way down the carpet, the girls around her muttering that Sakura's arm candy looked amazing. Sakura moved even closer, hoping to show everyone that her eye candy was hers alone. It was not in her thought pattern that this just made the cameras click faster and the mob grew even more as people bombarded her with questions as they moved in front of the small stage with the symbol of the Best Musical School of the world.

"Are you returning to the school?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "No. I'm just helping a friend."

"Are you performing then?"

"Yes. Sarutobi-Sensei hasn't been feeling well, and so they asked if I could conduct for him tonight. I have been in constant contact with the Professor on his newest song, and I know every note that will be played tonight."

"But are you yourself coming back? Or is this just this one time?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and smiled. "Please, I am just here to help someone out. There are six others subbing to do the exact same thing, so talk to them and let them share in the spotlight tonight."

….

…

Silence boomed with the lack of cameras clicks and Sakura looked over to the others subbing to see them smiling thankfully before looking back confused at the crowd before her. They began to slowly smile, and Sakura blushed deeply as she realized that she had Done It AGAIN!

"That's the selfless prodigy that we all grew up with! You are so selfless and share with the others when you are the best rated among your peers! You are so humble!" The various reporters aww'd at her.

Sakura groaned and hid into Naruto's shoulder, the act being gulped up as Naruto blocked their view. "I think that's all for now." Naruto spoke up to help his girlfriend, but the eyes and attention turned to him, and Naruto knew that he had taken the wrong move as Sakura giggled nervously into his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"Are you a model?"

Naruto laughed at that remark. "I could never go into that profession. I'm just… Sakura's date." Naruto replied lamely.

"Have you taken her maiden flower?" A male reporter asked with the microphone over the crowd.

"Is this…being televised?" Naruto asked and the man nodded, but as he did, they all saw Naruto's face turn sour. "Shame on you; you should be fired."

"So you have then?"

"What? No!"

"AW! Some females groaned. "No scandal?"

The reporters kept asking Naruto questions, moving more towards who he was. "How old are you?"

"Same age as Sakura."

"What is your birthday?"

"The day and month are for Sakura only." Naruto shrugged and awes filled the soundwaves.

Sakura knew that now was a great time to save him from the social interrogation and interlocked his arm with hers once more so that they could leave for the next couple.

"Kiss!"

"Yeah Kiss!"

Naruto blushed nervously at their hope and insinuation but when Sakura turned him towards her, he looked like a fish out of water. "Sakura?"

Sakura smiled nervously back, but more confident than him at the moment. She liked how he got all nervous in front of strangers. "We need to give them something, Naruto."

She leaned closer, but Naruto swayed side to side. "But, but they have cameras!"

"It's just you and me." Sakura spoke softly as she reached forward and held his hands in hers and they leaned forward to share a brief kiss. Photos snapped, and the vision dipped into the near future before a spinning magazine circled into the mainframe with them kissing, with the caption 'Pink is back in Music' on the front cover.

Back into the present though, they ended the kiss and moved off the stage, but once they were in the more private area, Sakura was pushed into a corner and Naruto kissed her more fully on the lips, and Sakura moaned in embarrassment as her arm wrapped around his neck, loving him and yet worrying about any cameras around them. As Naruto backed up, Sakura smiled, her eyes shining in tears that were about to fall.

"What was that for?"

"For good luck."

Sakura sighed into him. "You know I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

"Well then," Naruto thought for a moment before he smiled. "You have a 1 in the stats."

"W-What?" Sakura asked. There he went confusing her again with such weird things.

"Well, you know, Stats are 80%, 50%, and you have 100% or 1 of being perfect." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, but Sakura smiled as they nuzzled their noses together, the sound of light lip locks sounded between them. Sakura rested on his shoulder when she heard more roars of approval and then Sakura looked towards the stage again where Ino and Shikamaru now stood and sighed.

"I think Ino's going to be a model and a star."

The two teens laughed at the view of Shika nervous and looking as if he was about to pass out as Ino posed on his arm, fashion gurus beside them asking about the alterations and the tips that they offered to her as Ino blew kisses to the cameras around her.

* * *

Soon after this, Naruto dropped Sakura off at the backstage, kissing her once again for good luck and to the embarrassment of Sakura as the entire orchestra had been in view of a few well-placed mirrors that showed the entire scene.

Naruto rejoined with Ino and Shikamaru at the entrance to the main auditorium, and waited for the ushers to take them to their seats. But when that time came, the usher looked at them funny and explained that they were in one of the balconies. Ino grew rather anxious as they rushed in a good-nurtured fashion, and they headed up to the second floor, before they found their curtain and walked through the center as a private usher opened it for them, and they sat down in the very front where the most special of VIP's usually sat.

Ino gushed at the sight of the huge chandeliers throughout the roof, the red velvet seats arranged so decoratively, and the way of the humongous building had something that looked even bigger from the inside. They quietly talked amongst themselves as they heard the musicians warming up, each of them sounding beautiful already, but each different from the one beside them. Finally, after another thirty minutes of waiting, the lights in the main areas dimmed and the other members of the audience joined in the auditorium, and awaited for the songs to start.

A few songs were played, each a rendition of an artist's personal life's work, as these were all new songs, and the achievement of going to Julliard. An older fifty year old woman played a solo about violence in the Sand's hidden jungles, before a thirty year old man played a quartet with the emphasis on the love for his mother and the sadness of her recent death. All were beautiful, but none received a standing applause as the works were not yet finished.

Finally, there was a brief intermission as the musicians drank water and soon Ino leaned over the balcony and pointed the slight mop of pink hair that moved behind the curtains before the hair showed Sakura's smiling face towards them. Sakura moved onto the stage, her blood red jacket matching half of the color of the dresses of the girls in the orchestra as the men wore black tuxedos.

The intermission continued to play with last year's music as Sakura moved between the different instruments, making corrections and last minute changes to the work, as the musicians smiled and nodded in agreement to her changes to a work that the Professor himself had made. Sarutobi had made over two hundred masterpieces, but if Sakura was his Protégé, then her corrections were to be considered as good as his own.

Finally, Sakura breathed deeply and moved to the side of the stage where a mike was, as everyone filed back inside, and the lights dimmed once more as she smiled bashfully at the people that had come out to see the performers.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. As always with his work, The Professor's charity will have all of tonight's proceeds go to the musical funds of all of the school of the world, and I, on behalf of him, thank you all for attending this yearly event.

"I remember a long time ago, when I still went here, Sarutobi-sensei wanted to write this piece that began five years ago after hearing my last piece of classical music. I have stayed in touch to help out whenever I could and now he has completed it, and while he is not here to see what he could hope was your smiles, I hope to do what I can to attain a similar reaction. He named it…Pink as a Flower….I hope you like it."

An applause sounded all around the theater as Sakura walked over to the podium and grabbed the baton on the stand as the lights dimmed on all except for the stage. Sakura paused for a second, before looking back to smile at Naruto who nodded at her hopeful face before moving the baton in a three step pattern and the violins began to play.

The beginning was soft…soft as if in space where nothing moved, before a sudden bang erupted suddenly, as if a baby being born to the world sounded in a rush. A singer hummed softly into a microphone before the trumpets stringed together with the clarinets the chorus of train tracks that formed in everyone's mind, as if the learning process was fast and understood with great logic and understanding.

The music turned to a contest of polar opposites, from classical music to jazz and back, from pop culture to the solemn twinkling of the harp, as if one was pulled in too many directions and without their own life before them. There was a soft pause in the music, as if a halting of a breath waiting to be released, and then there was a terror of a shrilling from the baritones and tubas as a rushed running began to be told through the music, from stabs and jabs, to accusations, as the mind grew crazed and unable to cope, before a gentle hand reached out and pulled the crazed mind along as it soothed and calmed into a serene background.

The serenity began to play louder and louder, becoming an overarching theme to the story, with the acts of a happily melodic tone sounded for the last ten seconds, growing quieter and quieter as Sakura's hands fell lower and lower…and stopped.

Applause erupted as the piece ended and Ino and Shikamaru stood up to happily cheer for their friend, but when Ino looked at Naruto, she saw him crying with tears down his cheeks. She had seen the picture in her mind as well. The soft beginning as if Sakura was being born into a world of her own, and then her genius mind forming and being recognized, moving erratically in classical opposites from her time of being an ambassador's daughter and a world renowned artist, before the terror of death upon her life of leaving her father, the custody hearings and taking care of her mother before the final act of happy melodic tones that were her life becoming better from the tragedy. Naruto was crying at the end because like Ino, he had envisioned Sakura's life played out just now before them.

* * *

An hour later, Sakura's smile hurt her cheeks from all of the praises that she had received nonstop from not just the audience's applause, but from the musicians and fellow Julliard graduates who thought that her work meant so much more than simply something to play.

Sakura wringed her gloved fingers together as she entered the dressing rooms and moved down to her own that was at the end of the hallway. She had been worried about coming back and receiving mean words, but they had all applauded her. She loved being back in front of others, seeing the smiles and tears that swept down their faces, and she knew that she would accept her Mentor's next offer to sub for him. She loved to have music in her life.

Sakura sighed heavily as she opened up her door and stepped inside, closing the door with her name on it only to come face to face with red roses to her emerald eyes.

"Naruto-Kun…"

"You were amazing, Sakura." Naruto smiled back, thanking himself for bringing enough money to buy flowers from the shop within the hall, and Sakura smelled the flowers which were perfect and hugged Naruto deeply.

"I love them. Thank you." Sakura smiled into his chest, as Naruto hugged her close, before they look into the other's eyes, smiling as they both sparkled in such intensity that Sakura knew that Naruto was looking deep into her naked soul of her life.

"Sakura….Sarutobi didn't write that, did he?"

Sakura gulped in anticipation and wanted to congratulate her boyfriend of being smart enough to know her so well. Sakura settled for shaking her head. "It's just…something I wanted to write on my life. I've worked on it over the last year or so."

"Well, Sakura. You have more to your life than just being happy at the end." Naruto urged as Sakura and Naruto laid down on the couch, Sakura's body covering his from view, and her hand smiled naughtily as it undid his belt and slid inside his pants as they kissed lightly.

"Well, then I suppose you'll have to wait for my second piece, won't you?"

"You bet I will." Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear, as her face opened with a happy gasp as her ears heard the zipper at the back of her dress come undone. "Just next time, I'm going to make sure that there is nothing but utter bliss."

The two began to kiss and move on to more activities as the door to the hallway locked. Ino and Shikamaru spoke to a few fashion teens their age in the lobby as the speakers around the entire building began to play the recording of the first ever hearing of 'Pink as a Flower', as networks around the world downloaded the rights for it and punched it through the world's airwaves as the ratings for it burst through the classical roof!

Sakura's normal life was gone, but even with this, she was moving forward with Naruto, forward in her career and life, and her love for everything in her life was all slowly changing ….changing…..changing.

* * *

 **Well...that's the music that I thought up when I first thought of this story. Weird, right?**


	28. Even Though You Do So Much For Me

**Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 28: Even Though You Do So Much**

 **Arc 3: Growing Up**

* * *

 **(One and a half Years Later)**

Time sped up and slowed down in the order that great and happy memories were as if time stood still, and the sad times were few and far apart, filled in and sped ahead with as much velocity as one could muster. The time of sophomore year had come to an end, and the four teens and their fellow students enjoyed the lake party at the end of the school year.

Ino and Sakura took their boyfriends to the school dance where they danced until the late night, but neither did the deed between the couples, and yet they were content months later when girls dropped out of school to raise their newborn children. Sakura and Ino wanted kids, but Ino more so wondered from then on, if her more than reckless lifestyle in the past had been more of a lucky circumstance. Naruto and Shikamaru led their teams to the championship game, but they lost 5-3 due to an early lead that they could not get back, but they at least had their girlfriends join them in Suna for a nice vacation for the beginning of summer.

As for junior year, Sakura had yelled at Naruto, the arguments moving into an occurrence as they grew closer that she didn't feel like he should continue to live somewhere else while Sakura's mother and herself had an extra spare guestroom that he frequently used when Sakura and he stayed up too late on school nights.

Naruto himself was concerned about Sakura's more than usual fights with him, but he knew that it was all out of concern for his own safety and that of their relationship. Naruto knew that Sakura's own flaws rested in her ability to overthink the situations all around her, and because of the emotions running through her, her reactions became much more emotional, but the makeups that always occurred later were passionate and made them stronger.

Ino and Shikamaru had gotten a little too frisky one night when Ino's parents had suggested that Ino look for a guy with better 'background' and what ended up occurring was a quick night of sexual events that led to the loss of Shikamaru's virginity to Ino, and a trail of happy tears from Ino that she loved him since she met him. It was easy to say that her Shika could not stop smiling and hold her all night after that.

That winter had been a nasty blizzard of weather events, but Ino's parents had moved to Suna for the warmer weather, and Ino's lower lounge and living room proved to be warmer than Sakura's house and so most of Christmas and then after the New Year was spent by Sakura and her mother with Ino and Naruto at Ino's house.

That Junior of Spring had held Sakura being trapped at school and on a busy schedule as she, along with Ino as her 'Help' tried to get elected to the office of President of the school for the next year. Sakura didn't really do anything, having not even signed up for the office, but apparently, Ino had convinced the majority of the school to push in a write in campaign. The results were 45% Sakura, but luckily she did not win, much to Sakura's relief as she had too many other things to do, and to the utter dismay of Ino, whose rival won the office and now would make her life a living hell.

Finally in the summer of the year, Sakura had spent a whole month back at Julliard perfecting her latest musical craze as she had promised to her boyfriend, and Naruto made many trips to Sakura's rented apartment many times after Sakura called him over to help 'inspire' her for the final lines of her pieces.

* * *

And now, the school year had started once more, and September had arrived and the events of the fall were in full swing. Sakura herself was walking down the hallway, a cardigan over her white blouse to help with the current chill in the air. But her body passed the trophy case of the school, and she paused in front of it, staring at the figure that had become hers over the last two years.

 _'Has it really been two years? God what have I become?'_ Sakura asked herself as her hands hovered over her body. Her black skirt, leggings and black boots covered her skin completely from view, and her cardigan was red, covered usually by her biker black and red jacket that she had stashed with her helmet inside her locker for the day. Her hair now was longer than before, down to just above the small of her back, but her hair nowadays covered her left eye more often, more like Ino's own blonde hair, except Ino's hair covered her right eye. People thought that they coordinated themselves that way because Sakura was always on Ino's left side, and Ino to Sakura's right. But what most agreed upon was that Sakura looked even cuter when she tried to hide behind her hair when her boyfriend slid it to the side, and kissed the hidden cheek as well.

Sakura smiled as the school day ended and she moved off to get to her activity of the day. She liked the way she looked now.

Extra! Extra! Pink is a Blossom! Sakura Haruno makes a classic! The boy outside of the local orchestra building yelled out loud, trying to get subscriptions for the building so that the local students could get new instruments. But he didn't need to worry as subscriptions to the local orchestra were already booked because it was to the great joy that Sakura herself would be guest conducting at the nights that they presented on.

At the moment, Sakura was simply moving through her routines throughout the small classrooms, helping out with the other volunteers to teach the seven, eight, and nine year olds pick out instruments that they liked.

"Sakura-San, thank you." A young girl blushed as her nine year old hands just barely wrapped around the tuba next to her chest.

It's no problem, Aki-Chan."

"D-Do you…think I'll be any good?"

Sakura smiled as she bent down. "Do you know who the best musician was last year?" The girl shook her head and Sakura smiled. "A girl who played the Tuba. You'll be great, as long as you practice every day."

"Every Day?!"

"Yes. But Aki-Chan, you just need to try your best. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, Sakura-Nee-San." Aki smiled and blew air into the tuba, eliciting a fart sound that made the rest of the children laugh, including Aki.

"Sakura, thank you for helping out today. It makes the children know you care."

"It's no problem. After all, I was already done helping correct the flaws with the older students for their piece next week, and I had an extra thirty minutes to help."

"Well, thank you for the Hour."

"Of cour-Hour?!" Sakura hissed through her teeth and turned to the door where a smirking Naruto leaned against the frame, his eyes looking at her as if he held a strange power over her. Sakura bowed to the twenty year old music instructor and walked over to Naruto, before resting her head against his chest.

"I'msorryiwentlateagain." She apologized in a muffled manner towards her boyfriend.

"Saku~, use your words." Naruto teased as he pulled them into the hallway, walking towards the parking lot where Naruto had waited for her for the last hour.

"I'm sorry that I went late again, Naruto, but those children needed help holding their instruments."

"Oh, I'm sure that you did it in good faith, Sakura." Naruto smirked as Sakura bit her lip and smiled as his guiding hand dipped from the small of her back to her ass.

Are you going to punish me tonight for my actions?" Sakura whispered, her voice almost purring with excitement.

"It'll be rather late tonight." Naruto shook his head. "You still have to meet up with Ino to help her with her senior project."

"I don't mind being spanked a little." Sakura paused briefly, Naruto's hand gripping her cheek deeper before she continued to walk.

"That's only because you know I'll kiss it to make it better."

"Well…so that's a yes?"

"Sakura, It'll be midnight."

"I don't mind. Any time with you is well spent."

"I love you." Naruto's eyes shimmered, his heart growing bigger at the comment.

"And I love you." Sakura smiled back, before she reached up on her tip toes and kissed a small peck on the tip of his nose, before they prepared to head over to Ino's, in what they could only hope was a simple project of cardboard and lots of glue.

* * *

On another day, Sakura as well as her academic team were at the local Konoha University campus, in front of the top team of the year, and it came down to the next question. The question was worth one hundred points, but Konoha High school had an edge of two hundred and twenty points over the Mist high school team. Sakura readied her finger on her team's buzzer, but her mind was elsewhere even at this huge moment.

If she had stayed in the Mist country as an ambassador's daughter, she might have ended up going to the high school in front of her. But she smiled as the announcer asked the question. There was no logical way of thinking of the what if's in life. She had been dealt the hand that gave her a great best friend, a loving boyfriend, and a high school life that she loved.

Sakura's hand slammed down on the buzzer. "What is the latitude and longitude of the equinox?"

"Correct! Konoha wins the five state championship!"

Immediately, the whole stage was rushed upon by the audience as balloons fell from the ceiling, and the entire team of five students rushed to the center of the stage, but the four members immediately rushed to hug their team captain, and Sakura gushed and blubbered like a baby, trying to refuse them altogether.

But still everyone pushed her towards the front of the stage and the television cameras zeroed in on her and Sakura blushed intensely as she wished to not be named in the next issue of the Scholastic Journal, and yet her name would earn more fame, but she didn't do it for that.

"This trophy is given to Konoha and to its Team Captain, Sakura Haruno."

"Oh no! It was a Group effort!" Sakura rushed out as they handed her the large trophy, but when she looked around, she saw the unbelieving eyes that made her sigh in resignation. Of the eight hundred points on the board, she had answered six hundred and seventy of them. She tried to let her other team members ring in, but…she wasn't the best at holding in things when she knew the answer to.

Immediately they all cheered her name and continued to do so as the credits began to roll and Sakura decided to just go with it. It was their second year in a row winning, and she hoped that next year, her new freshman mentee was ready to take the mantle.

* * *

The next few days were filled in by more orchestra volunteer times, and yet more time at school, plus a concert in the park during the last day of summer when the temperature was warmer. But now that those things were behind her for the day, Sakura made her way back through the halls of the school that had changed her since the moment that she first stepped into the buildings.

Sakura moved to the crossroads in the front corner of the school, where all of the halls on the second floor connected with stairwells and elevators, and it was as she passed the stairwell that a screech sounded and the sound carried as a plush, boob centric, body slammed into Sakura's shoulders from above, and Sakura oofed as she struggled to stay upright.

"There you are, Sakura!" Ino whooped and rubbed her chin into Sakura's neck as Sakura smiled at Ino's new uniform for her and her squad. They had done many car washes over the summer and it had all paid off due to sexy cheerleaders in bikinis and with Sakura's help to track the constant flow times for potential profit gains for cars passing through.

Add to the fact that Ino look rather sexual and attractive at the moment with her new uniform with her own favorite colors of purple with gold outlines, and a red border for the opening where the cleavage showed. Finally, as today was a game day, Ino's shoulders were exposed, and as Sakura turned around to hug her friend back, her eyes roamed Ino's exposing figure and saw the new gold colored tattoo of the leaf on her left shoulder.

"Still surprised that I got the tattoo?" Ino asked as they backed up slightly.

"Of course not, Ino. I'm so proud of you." Sakura smiled warmly as Ino blushed and smiled back. Sakura had been there at the end of last year when Ino was named by the entire squad unanimously for the head cheerleader position. And just last week, she had been at Ino's side as the girl cried into memory foam while Shikamaru and Sakura watched as a tattoo artist branded Ino's shoulder as they had done for the last twenty head cheerleaders.

Ino's dream had come true; she had made it all the way and the team loved her new and innovative routines. Ino had so many ideas that she wanted to make known, and she had done so with Sakura to help her to make up the routines using the app that she had created to do such things.

"Anyways Ino, why were you up on the second floor? You don't have class up there today."

"No, but I've had to deal with the finance committee." Ino made a face and Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino got back into her repetitive conversation. "Sakura, I still can't believe you lost the class president campaign last year."

"Ino, I had no time for the position…and I didn't even put up any posters! And yet I almost won!" Sakura yelled in shock, her voice more in jest than anything else.

Ino sighed into Sakura's shoulder, kissing Sakura's neck a little bit as she moved off. Over summer, Layla had come back to congratulate Ino on her success. It had led to many kisses and more after Ino began crying and thanking her for being such a great mentor to her, even after she went to Konoha University.

"Well, since you didn't win the election, I have to deal with misses 'that costs too much'."

Sakura gasped back and held Ino at arm's length, faking her voice as she looked shocked with big eyes aimed towards Ino. "Nooo."

"Hey!" Ino looked offended for a second before she joined Sakura and they giggled together. Sakura looked over Ino's shoulder and blushed as some younger boys waved to her. Sakura smiled though and waved back as they parted and Ino looked over to see the exchange and smiled widely back at her best friend.

"Sakura, everyone is your friend! Everyone wants to know you!" Ino excitedly spoke, but Sakura smiled knowingly back at Ino.

"Maybe everyone wants to be my friend, but who are my true friends?"

Ino smiled wide and jumped on her best friend. "ME!" Like a little kid did Ino jump onto Sakura, with her legs intertwining with Sakura's, while her lips were so close to Sakura's face, and their breasts pressed deeply into the other. All of this was in front of the many fellow students while Sakura blushed at the people who gossiped all around them.

Ino and Shika had done the deed last year, but rumors had spread along the cheerleader girls that Layla had done things with Ino that included Shika as well, though Ino had assured Sakura that it had only been Shika and herself since they got together. Layla and her had only kissed…well, a lot of kissing.

Sakura grew really embarrassed in Ino's arms. "Ino, you're making people think things."

"Oh shush!" Ino smiled coyly and sunk her lips onto Sakura's skin, as she kissed her cheek a little deeply, but one of sisters. "See ya!" Ino gushed out before she joined up with her fellow cheerleaders, all of their asses peeking out from under their skirts for their loyal followers. Sakura smiled and shook her head in the common occurrence that she had grown used to. She could never think with just logic anymore, but for Ino, she was glad to have made a friend like her.

* * *

That night, Sakura rubbed her eyes before leaning forward again to point out the mathematical quotient to the eight grader next to her. The young student smiled and nodded their thanks as Sakura backed up and stepped around the chairs within the small room that housed eight chairs so that people could study in groups.

Sakura had begun to volunteer at the library, helping to preserve the books and local pieces of heritage after the school had asked for volunteers as they did every year. Sakura knew that she was a workaholic, but she loved to help those around her, like the children who needed help finding things in the library and help with their homework.

Sakura also gained access to the special collections of the library as well, and she spent a lot of her spare time wearing gloves and helping in the ongoing research of the Kyuubi Chronicles from the ages past as well as the Shinobi Era. There were many documents that were fragile and delicate and luckily, Sakura was able to work with them.

"Haruno-Sempai, can you explain this part of the equation again?" A young pre-teen asked her, and Sakura shook her head and smiled as she knew that the boy already knew how to do the problem. He just wanted an older girl with a nice bust size to sit next to him, as the girls around her weekly study group had whispered to her.

As Sakura explained the equation once again, her eyes looked up at the clock in the room, and suddenly her eyes widened in alarm as the clock read 8:30 pm. Sakura quickly looked at the group around her and caught their attention.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but I have to rush out. We'll meet here next week at 6pm, alright?"

"Hai?"

"Hai!"

Sakura nodded and stepped out of the room, looking out through the window to the cleared study hall and briskly made her way to the back of the automatic scanners on the checkout counter and grabbed her backpack from underneath it as well as her keys. Sakura quickly walked outside to the bike rack and used her key to unlock the U-lock from the rack and locked it back to the frame of her bicycle before she booked it across the parking lot and down the ravine in the woods and the small trail through the forest.

Sakura's bike shuddered from the heavy pounding on the suspension, and Sakura held it steady in the darkness as her front light shot forth its luminous beam ahead of her as the reflectors on the sides of her frame and wheels shined and sparkled as she drifted out of the trail, her boots scrapping against the dirt covered ground before her wheels bumped up to the whiteness of the sidewalk of her street.

Sakura remembered walking these trails over the last two summers and during some parts of the other seasons with Naruto to show her the way. Sakura may have been born in Konoha, but she did not spend her childhood here like Naruto had and so he had made sure that she knew of all of the backroads to the various places in Konoha. But now, Sakura slammed on her breaks as beads of sweat fell down her face as she parked her bike in the garage.

Sakura quickly moved to the door and pressed the clicker as the door began to close. It had been left open, and Sakura knew that she was the sole reason that it had been that way. Sakura bashfully stepped through the doorway and entered the hallway to the inside of her house before turning and walking down the hall towards the dining room. Sakura breathed in her red hue of a blush before stepping around the corner, and came nose to the smell of a wonderful spaghetti and meatballs.

"Sakura! You're late for dinner!" Yuki Haruno yelled a little disapproving at her daughter's recent lack of time management.

"Sorry mom." Sakura grinned small towards her mother before looking over and regretfully towards the male at the table. "Sorry, Naruto."

Sakura stood still, before her throat quivered and her body ached. Sakura could not hold it any longer and moved forward, stretching her arms out as her mouth opened tiredly as she yawned loudly.

"Don't be sorry." Naruto smiled assuredly as he stood up and moved to Sakura's side, and brushed his fingers along her waist as Sakura melted into his chest without resistance, before they smiled into a chaste, but passionate kiss. Sakura moaned and melted into the kiss, her hand covering Naruto's cheek as he held her chin in place, and Sakura's loins stirred at the fact that they could be this intimate while her mother was watching.

They always made sure to kiss at least once a day, and yet it was usually many more kisses than that. Naruto kissed her at school, he kissed her at home, and he kissed her every time that they saw each other in the hallways of everywhere. But soon enough, Sakura sat down at Naruto's side, Naruto at the head of the table as Ms. Haruno sat opposite of her daughter. Naruto had at first been itchy about sitting in between, thinking that Sakura's mother would want them separated, but her mother wanted a man at the head of the table, and…it also helped to play footsie with a giggling Sakura on happy nights.

As they prayed and dug into the spaghetti, her mother hummed in her throat and Sakura quickly swallowed her mouthful before looking to her mother. "What is it, "Mom?"

"Sakura," her mother sighed, "you are doing too much."

"Mom, I'm doing fine." Sakura insisted.

"Sakura, you can't keep going to various activities back to back. It's not alright to tire yourself out. It worries me as your mother."

"What are you suggesting that I do then?"

"You need to get a car, Sakura."

"Mom?" Sakura asked before she shrugged. "I wouldn't know where to go."

"I'll go with you to get one tomorrow." Yuki offered. "I know of a nice car lot that will give you a fair price."

Sakura nodded in agreement and they all ate a little more. But Sakura looked over to see her boyfriend saddened for some reason, and reached over, startling him as he noticed her hand on top of his in concern.

"What is wrong, Naruto?

"It's just that…I just hope that I can still drive you places. I mean, some of the time at least."

"Of course you can." Sakura smiled warmly, leaning forward across the table. "I would not want to miss our talks." Sakura finished as she kissed his cheek and they begin to eat some more. As they ate some more, Sakura yawned some more, and smacked her lips, but she smiled at Naruto's concerned eyes, telling him that she was fine.

"So, Naruto." Ms. Haruno spoke up again as she cut apart her Swedish meatball. "How are your grades this semester so far?"

"Better now, after Sakura helped me out with the math. I got my report card today, and I'm getting a 3.2 now for my total grade." Naruto smiled, looking over to smile knowingly. "And how are you and Mark, Ms. Haruno?"

"Oh! W-we're fine. In fact, we-"

 **(THUNK!)**

The two looked over in surprise at the noise as the table shook and looked over to see Sakura's face deep in the pasta bowl, the sound of soft snoring echoing out of the bowl itself. The two grinned sheepishly before Naruto pulled Sakura's head out and scooted his chair closer to wipe her face clean of the saucy substance. And as he finished, Sakura snuggled into his shoulder, muttering how happy she was.

"She did it again." Yuki sighed.

"But she's happy." Naruto smiled.

"I know, Naruto...Would you-"

"Of course." Naruto agreed, quickly grabbing Sakura's chair and scooted it back, Sakura yawning again before she wrapped her arms around his neck, as Naruto brought her lower half up as he held her by her ass, and headed upstairs, careful to let Sakura sleep while she could. As Naruto made his way onto the second floor landing, he looked over at the door across from Sakura's and smiled down at her face.

Sakura had finally got him to move into the third bedroom across from her, and even with their promises of not doing any serious sexual things, Ms. Haruno allowed it on the condition that there would be no sex in the house. Naruto had initially agreed easily, but Naruto was so tempted nowadays every time Sakura appeared in her sexy lingerie nightwear that Ino had bought her for last Christmas, and every morning, she walked out of her bedroom and winked at him with her best sexual face, her fingers fiddling with the strap of her see through red nightie. She was his temptress of the morning.

Naruto pulled Sakura along to her bed and when he had closed the door, he lowered the tired Sakura down before he moved to her dresser to grab her sleepwear. He heard the muttering and the rubbing of her eyes as Naruto handed Sakura the nightclothes she wore, and stood facing away from her as she stripped behind him and back into her new clothes. They may love to see the other naked, but temptation had to have checks and balances.

Naruto soon heard Sakura lay down on her mattress and moved under the sheets, but when he tried to move back downstairs to get back to his meal, Sakura woke up a little more.

"Can you wait a bit?" Sakura yawned, readjusting herself to provide some room for him in hope that he'd join her.

"Of course." Naruto smiled back and got in the bed, but above the sheets themselves. Sakura snuggled into the crook of Naruto's neck and sighed happily, Naruto's hands wrapping around her body as she did the same around his.

"I love you." Sakura mumbled, smiling happily as she passed out in her bed. Naruto smiled and waited for a minute before he got up, and moved to her door, turning off the light before closing the door. And as he seeped the last bit of the door closed, he spoke back.

"I love you too, Sakura-Chan."

* * *

 **AN: So I went with a time skip for this last arc, and hopefully, this will be finished quickly, so please enjoy.**


	29. Halloween Scare

**Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 29: Halloween Scare**

* * *

There are some things that most men simply cannot do. Some men love to do them, but most learn the hard way to accept them and accomplish the impossible. One example would be the splits, and can be achieved through sheer determination and the resilience of pain. Another example could be what Naruto was doing now…standing in front of a curtain before it pulled back and he turned very red, and hoping to not lose the blood in his body.

"Naru~ How do I look?" His pink haired girlfriend asked.

Naruto could do nothing but gulp at the sight before him, at the blackened skin tight costume, with its mesh sticking tightly along Sakura's stomach, before meshing closer to cover her breasts in a deeper black color, but barely as a v-line of skinned cleavage shown all the way to the edge of her shoulders, and followed to form a small black collar with a silver bell on the end. Down below, Sakura's black leggings sensuously blended around her sculpted, muscled legs and covered as one looked up at the miniscule black skirt that covered over her lower hip.

Naruto's cheeks whitened at the absolute stunning sight as he cursed his lower brain as it told him to jump into the small changing booth with his girlfriend. "You look um…N-Nice?"

Sakura's head cocked to the side cutely as her pink hair flashed in his eyes, and her lips twitched into a frown. "Just nice?"

"Well, um…Sakura, you kind of look like a stripper." Naruto muttered quietly.

Sakura widened her eyes as she remembered dancing on a pole for Naruto a while ago, and wasn't offended by the statement. But she slowly reached behind her to grab a black tail attached to her tights as tiny black ears moved from the headband on her head. Sakura put up a cute face and through her arm forward. "No! I'm a kitty! Rawr!" Sakura voiced in a high pitched but cute voice as she swished her long tail and Naruto looked away.

"M-maybe something else?"

Sakura smiled though as she looked down to see that Naruto had pitched a tent for her below his waist, and sighed dramatically. "Okay, but I like this one."

"Hey Sakura? How about me?" Another voice called out as Sakura turned to the curtain next to hers towards Ino.

"Aw such a cute bunny!" Sakura exclaimed as she moved over to fondly pet Ino's hair where bright white ears pointed out at an angle, just like her hair covered one of her eyes. Sakura's eyes skimmed over Ino's body tight and for an unusual time was now clad in a gymnast uniform of blue and purple that cupped the underside of her breasts while showing the rest of her top half as well as her shoulder.

Ino bushed a bit but smiled as Sakura pulled the fluffy white ball of a tail from Ino's hip as the rest of her legs were in lacy purple attire as the skin of her thighs and knees showed murkily. "Sakura! I'm not just a bunny! I'm a playboy bunny!" Ino giggled as she saw Sakura's cheeks redden slightly.

Sakura smiled though at her friend's open nature and moved back towards her curtain to change. As Sakura moved to change out of her costume, she was glad that they had come to this small costume shop for the upcoming Halloween party this coming week. Sakura wondered back to years ago when she was scared to even go to a normal party, but that was before Naruto had transformed her world. Now, she was comfortable going out in things like this. Sakura stalled in place as she brought her underwear back up her hips as she revised her mind's thoughts. She was comfortable in these kinds of things when Naruto was around her.

Sakura looked over to her next choice of between a simply short skirt and tight blouse for the sexy schoolgirl outfit, or the simple white gown and little hat with a few red crosses over the outfit. So, which would get Naruto's motor running more? The school girl or the sexy nurse? Sakura followed Ino's advice to the tee about this party and she just wanted to look special for her boyfriend.

As Sakura reached over to try on the nurse outfit, she paused at the sound of whispered voices just outside of Ino's curtain. Sakura knew she shouldn't, but she leaned against the wall and listened in, her curiosity being her superior mode of her persona.

"…I don't feel the way I used to about her, Ino…" Sakura heard Naruto's voice speak up, and readjusted herself against the wall. Was it her that Naruto was talking about? If so, maybe she could catch yet another hidden side to his personality that she was in love with… "..I can't hold it back anymore…"

 _'What was he holding back?'_ Sakura wondered as she leaned forward, closer to the curtain.

"Are you going to tell her soon? It's not right to hide it from her." She heard Ino ask, and her heart stopped. Something that Naruto was afraid to tell her? Something that he could hold back from?

"Yeah, I just don't know to explain it, Ino. I mean, should I be gentle about this sort of thing?" Naruto's deep voice echoed back to her and Sakura's hands dropped the outfit in her hand and shuttered as she reached for her bra on the ground. Sakura cocked her head as a wet droplet hit the back of her hand, and brought it up as her mind realized the answer. The tears falling down her face were evidence of her thoughts.

 _'H-He's breaking up with me?_ ' Sakura's mind numbed her pain as she pulled on her clothes in a hurry, and slipped into her shoes before poking her head out the curtain to check that the area was clear. She spotted her favorite two blonds looking the other way and took her chance as she raced towards the door, to where her car was located. And yet just last night, he had whispered those three loving words into her sleeping ears.

 _'I thought he loved me!_ ' Sakura screamed to herself as she pulled out into the street and peeled away, her tires squeaking wildly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the situation was like that three years ago when Sakura had first met Ino, and the male next to Ino sighed as he leaned against the wall as Ino finished changing out of her outfit and followed Naruto to two chairs to wait for Sakura.

"Naruto, I know that this can be a problem for a lot of couples, but you don't need to worry about that between you two. Just tell Sakura what you told me and I'm sure that everything will end up alright." Ino encouraged as she rubbed at Naruto's shoulder, trying to comfort her best friend's boyfriend, as well as her own friend.

But Naruto brushed her off, sliding down into the seat as he dipped his head into his hands and rubbed his face. "You've got to be kidding me, Ino. What exactly am I to do? Especially when she's doing things like those outfits." Naruto exclaimed around him, leaning back and rubbed the back of his neck. Ino could see the stress in his eyes and knew that he was about to retell her all about it.

Naruto's breath rattled as he shivered at the thoughts going on in his head. "Ino, you're telling me that I'm just supposed to go down on one knee, grab her hand and just tell her…Sakura, I love you so much and I know that we said we wouldn't go any further until we're both ready, but I want to…um…want to fuck you now. I love you so much. So Please?" Naruto smiled stupidly up towards his lifelong friend. "Yeah, Ino, that's so easy to say."

I know that it's hard Naruto, but sometimes a girl wants to razzled and dazzled, and Sakura would be especially susceptible to that routine. I can guarantee you Naruto, that your girl is already waiting for you. You just need to spell it out for her."

"...Okay." Naruto shrugged, not really content.

"Come on. Where's that smile?" Ino urged playfully until some teeth were shining on Naruto's face. "There we go! I'll go check on Sakura while you prepare yourself. I think that now is the best time." Ino smiled back and walked back to the curtains.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto looked back down and sighed, rubbing away at the invisible sweat on the palms of his hands. What was he to do with the way that he felt? They had been doing these things for a while now, and would Sakura be willing to go that far with him? To take the final step in the list of carnal desires? Naruto blushed deeply at the thought of Sakura smiling up at him after such an activity.

Naruto looked up once he heard Ino coming back, but as he saw her, he also noticed that his girlfriend wasn't beside her. "Hey, where's Sakura?"

"I don't know. She wasn't in the changing room."

"I'll look around." Naruto rushed off, even though they could see the rest of the small store from where they were. Ino gulped as an image of her younger self chasing a younger Sakura through the mall from those years ago flashed before her eyes. She hoped that wasn't the case.

Back after a quick check, they moved towards the clerk. "Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Our friend disappeared and-"

"Ah yes." The clerk interrupted. "She seemed a little distraught. She bought that last costume and rushed out the door. I don't even think that she bothered for a receipt. She even gave me a tip off the hundred."

"Um…thanks. Ino what do we do?"

"Mmm…maybe you should check her at home. Come on. I'll give you a ride back."

* * *

Outside of the main Konoha area, woods are abundant, and to keep with the countryside, the roads that move around Konoha were full of quick turns and steady curves. The costume shop had been on the other side of town, and so Sakura, in her emotional state, decided to take on the treacherous drive, in the rain, and at eighty miles an hour. She was being complete reasonable and safe, right?!

Sakura wiped at her eyelids with the back of her hand, her salty tears spilling past them as she widened her eyes and jerked the wheel to the right, narrowly avoid the edge of the road, dodging a large old growth tree as she spun one hundred and sixty degrees to stay on course. And yet with the rain falling, her mascara ran blackened down her face and her voice constricted with a vengeance.

How could she ever love that baka?! He took her heart, took it, and used her! How could she open herself up for this? Sakura pulled around another tree, her car's wheels leaving the watering road for a split second before correcting itself while inside, Sakura simply fell further down her hole of self-deprecation.

What did he not like about her? Sure she grew a little taller, a little more womanly, but her body was still the way that Naruto had said that he liked all those years at the party. Had he changed what he enjoyed? Or was it Sakura's personality that he had grown tired of? She had constantly corrected him on little things that he said, and she was spending more time away with her classes and practices.

But wait! Sakura's eyes widened as her foot pressed further down on the darkening pitch black road, her white beams barely putting a dent in the rain. Was she…not satisfying him in the bedroom? She had done so much research on the proper ways to accomplish bedroom activities since they had begun, and she always made an effort to try things that she was unsure about. Could he like another girl? Was that it?!

That was the last thought Sakura had as she slammed on her brakes, as a white spotted deer appeared in the middle of the road. Sakura's car brakes screeched loudly, deafening her ears as the wheels lost traction and slid into a deep spin, throwing Sakura back into her seat as she could only think of her impending death.

The car spun to the right, slicing just past the deer and off the asphalt of the road, sliding into the dirt of the forest floor. And yet, Sakura's thoughts weren't on death. Instead, she simply smiled through her tears as an image of Naruto appeared in the seat next to her.

"Please don't leave me." Sakura whispered to herself and closed her eyes…

...

Nothing happened. Sakura's ears heard the rain once again pelting along the top of her car, and opened her eyes. In front of her was the very deer that she had avoided, looking at her before another deer joined her and they jumped to Sakura's right. Her eyes tracked them until she held her breath at the huge redwood tree directly next to her passenger side door. The tree was bigger than her car and if she had hit it, then it would not have made a dent.

And yet…..Sakura screamed with unintelligible words out of her lungs, her fingers balling into her fists as she bashed and swung away at her dashboard, the car honking ever so often as she broke down right there in the middle of nowhere. **Her life was over!**

Sakura for once in her life lost track of the time. She didn't know how long she cried in that car, and she didn't know how long she spent trying to get her car to start after stalling for so long. She couldn't remember driving back home; only that she parked her car on the curb instead of the driveway and that now she was standing on the porch and reaching for the doorknob.

Sakura pushed the door open and saw the reading light on in the living room and knew that her mother was still up, but if she saw her daughter like this, then Sakura would have to answer her, and she was not ready to face the problem. Hell, she wasn't even ready to tell her mother that her boyfriend who lived right across from her was breaking up with her.

And then she stupidly stepped on the one squeaky step in the whole house. "Sakura? Is that you?"

Damn! Why after three years had her not had that step fixed?! "Uh…yeah mom."

"Sakura, did you want to watch a movie?"

"Uh…n-no thanks mom. I'm heading back out."

"Oh? With Naruto?"

"No! I mean…just out for some alone time."

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

Sakura quickly moved up to her room, and quietly shut the door, and locked it in place. She quickly stripped out of her wet clothes as she made her way to her closet and pulled out her comfortable pajamas. She needed comfort, and as she sat down on her bed in a long sleeved red top, she realized that she had never turned on the light. Maybe she could grab a good book and just fall into a place of fantasy where this never happened.

 **(Knock knock)**

"Sakura?...You in there?"

Sakura froze and dared not breathe. Was Naruto somehow able to beat her home? Had he heard her come up here? Oh God! Was he trying to reject her right now? She could not do this! So Sakura quickly brought her knees up to her mouth and bit into the cloth that covered them, almost biting through the fabric itself as her tears fell back down her cheeks.

"Sakura?...I need to talk to you…please, Sakura…this is really important…."

Sakura did not speak out, and soon, she was rewarded as Naruto walked away and she heard the click from him closing his door. She did not move from her position. Her tears stilled from a steady flow to nothing at all, and she stared at the other end of the wall. She stared and stared…until her mind went blank.

* * *

A few days came to pass, and yet the electricity of the house grew less as Sakura stayed in her room with the light off, her curtains pushing the daylight out of the room and away from herself. She still could not face Naruto, and she had even dodged her mother, waiting for her to leave for work before coming out to grab some fattening snacks and ice cream.

She had called in to the school all week saying that she was sick, and because of her celebrity status, they took her word for it. She hadn't seen Naruto for four days, since that dreaded Monday afternoon, when she learned about her upcoming fate. However, she had heard him standing in front of her door, asking if she was well, asking if she needed anything, if she needed a massage.

Sakura laughed silently as she rubbed her eyes using her knees. She knew where their massages led to, and while she wanted nothing more than to lay back and spread her legs in carnal lust, she wasn't going to give it up for him any longer since he didn't want her anymore. Sakura shivered and let out a small moan as her fingers grazed against her thigh as desire and lust still filled her body. They usually did these things tonight, on Fridays, but she wasn't going to get her weekly dose of good loving. God, she was a wreck without him, wasn't she?

 **(Ring Ring)**

Sakura's eyes opened and stared across the bed to the other end where her phone was, and saw the goofy face of her best friend smiling back at her. Ino hadn't called her in days either because she was giving Sakura some distance, or most likely, she was dealing with her own parents who were constantly fighting as of late.

Sakura's hands reached for the phone, needing to connect with her friend. Maybe when Naruto dumped her, Ino would be there with a tub of ice cream. But as Sakura press the answer button she realized that Ino was the one she overheard Naruto talking with about this issue. What kind of best friend didn't tell her non-blood sister about something like this?

"Hello? Sakura, you there?" Ino's traitorous voice spoke on the other end of the line, and Sakura pulled back on her fangs and gulped back the venom that she held for her friend.

"H-hey Ino."

"Gosh Forehead! Where did you go on Monday?"

"I um, remembered that I had stuff to do." Sakura lied.

"You sure? I can't recall a time when you ever forgot something. You have trouble forgetting things as it is with that idedic memory of yours."

"Well, sometimes, I have too much on my mind."

"Well, I can admit that when you're with Naruto, you can lose track of the time. I really think that you two belong together."

 _'How can she say that to me? Is she on Naruto's side of this?'_ Sakura thought as the tears threatened to start all over. "Um, r-right."

"Anyways, I have your homework from this week. My back is killing me from all of the weight, and it's not this huge rack of mine either. You have some much advanced things to get done over the weekend."

"Right."

"Anyways, I hope you're feeling better."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Naruto went to the office on Tuesday and heard that you were sick. He also told me that you haven't left your room, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm feeling better now."

"Great! So you can come to the party tonight."

Sakura cursed in her mind as she bit her tongue. Dammit! She forgot that tonight was Halloween! That party was going on at Lisa's house, all decked out and everything, and she had promised to go there with he who must not be named! "I-I'm not sure anymore."

"But you bought the costume, didn't you?"

"I did?" Sakura spoke aloud before looking towards her clothes from two days ago and widened her eyes at the bag next to her desk. She had blacked out that part of the event as well. "I did."

"Perfect. So I'll see you at the party then. See you tonight!" Ino rushed out before Sakura heard the other end cut off. Sakura sighed and got off the bed. If she didn't go to the party, then she'd have to answer the door every minute to give candy to kids, and she knew that if she was surrounded by candy, then those kids would only end up receiving the wrappers. So with a sigh, Sakura stripped and began her trek of leaving for a party that for the first time in a while, she did not want to go to.

* * *

After Sakura had parked her car about two blocks away as the closest spot, she made her way towards Lisa's house, remembering when she first saw it on the back of Naruto's motorcycle. It had looked so pristine, and while Lisa had had to repeat her last year of high school all over again, the girl was still the host of the best parties in Konoha.

Even now, as Sakura approached in her cat attire, the evil orange pumpkins glowed evilly at her, the white ghosts zipped by on rotating gears and winches, and Lisa smiled at her in her witches' garb before ushering more people inside. Sakura breathed in all her worries and hoped for the best, but a squeal erupted from her mouth as she felt her hip pulled backwards.

Sakura chilled back as she pulled her tail back into her hands and squeaked again as someone else pulled it, before she hurried down the hallway where hopefully no one would pull on her attire. She past the punch bowl with dry ice and cauldron appeal and surged past the dance party in the living room towards the back of the house, hoping to not run into her friends.

Sakura sighed back into the wall as she spotted Ino moving around in her bunny costume, handing out drinks while guys followed her with their eyes. Suddenly, a body collided with hers and Sakura breathed in the smell of heavy alcohol on not one, but two guys as they cornered her between the both of them.

"Hey pretty kitty, you want some milk?"

"Um, I don't."

"Ah, don't be like that." The second guy drawled as Sakura cringed as he gripped her jaw rather roughly and turned her towards him. "We know you're with Naruto and all, but in that outfit, I'd do you hard."

"…Maybe even if you asked for it or not."

Sakura's eyes widened in fear at such an action before the guys laughed it off and moved away from her, drinking more than they would remember. Sakura saw a chair in a small reading room and moved shakily over to it, her legs giving out just as she found it. Her feet simply slumped into the seat as she leaned back, her eyes looking at all of the boys in the room over.

Sakura wanted to cry. To deeply cry and never stop. Those boys wanted to take advantage of her, and only this fake relationship was keeping them at bay. When he broke up with her, Sakura would be emotionally distressed and broken, and she had no doubt that when the other boys pressured her, she might just give up her card to them instead of caring at all!

Sakura's eyes teared up as the pain began to hit her full force. Maybe those sexual actions would help to take away this hole in her heart, and all of the pain that was inside her. Sakura lowered her head and brought her knees back up to her face and hid behind them. She didn't care anymore that people could possibly see her ass from the stretched material. She was done with this whole façade.

"Sakura?" A voice spoke up, and Sakura looked up before she could stop herself. She could only stare across the three foot gap between the chair she was on, and the lack of clothes thereof on her boyfriend, because there Naruto was, shirtless and with maybe baby oil to make him shiny with some fur shorts on his hip.

"What are you supposed to be?" Sakura whispered aloud, her voice hoarse and torn.

Naruto pulled a tight smile, and moved even closer, and while Sakura wanted to run away, her eyes cut Naruto's body apart, licking her lips at his sculpted chest. This wasn't going to be an easy break up at all.

"Well, I decided that I'm playing Tarzan, since you're a jungle cat and all." Naruto spoke aloud, and Sakura started tearing up, and Naruto took that as a signal to come closer and hugged her to his bare chest. He was still making the effort to comfort her in this supposedly fake relationship.

"Sakura, are you still not feeling well?"

"I-I'm fine."

"That good to hear." Sakura froze as Naruto placed his lips onto her forehead, leaving a mark on her for a few extra seconds as he brushed his fingers through her hair. "Sakura, can we talk?"

"I suppose." Sakura nodded mutely, before Naruto helped her stand up and held onto her waist as he led her upstairs. He wasn't giving her a way out of this, was he? He was going to break her heart when she couldn't do anything but rush out in front of the entire senior and junior classes. Here it comes!

They headed up to the next landing and Naruto pulled Sakura towards the left and back inside a room that they remembered well. Naruto kicked the door closed, and sat down on the fluffed up bed, before he pulled Sakura's dead body next to him. They sat there for a minute, Sakura waiting with abated breath for Naruto to begin. And yet, Naruto began to laugh.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan. You remember this room?" Naruto smirked into Sakura's ear, whispering as his hands slipped down to pull playfully at her tail. "Where we first had sex."

The effect that happened however was that of Sakura cringing and yelping in terror. Naruto cocked his head back to his right and stared at Sakura closely. She usually liked it when he placed his hand on the small of her hip. He sighed out loud and turned to grab at Sakura's hands, holding them at a small distance. "Sakura, you've been distant these past few days, and I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. You can get over it."

"Just like how you got over being sick so fast? I think you've been avoiding me for some reason."

"It will pass."

"Well, I've been meaning to say some things."

"Don't bother." Sakura sniffled, causing Naruto to pause in his initial warm up. He had to tell her now or never.

"I need to saw this Sakura, before I chicken out. Look, you see...I-"

"I heard it all already, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto opened his mouth in shock. She already knew what he felt and wanted to do. "So you over heard me and Ino then?" To Sakura's quick nod, Naruto smiled widely and bent low to the ground, his face showing how excited and hopeful he was. "So you agree then?"

"No! I'm not Ready!" Sakura screeched, her hand pulling out of his hand and smacked a deep red mark on Naruto's cheek in a small outburst. To Naruto's credit, he kept his face staring at her, as he watched as Sakura's eyes filled with an uncontrollable flow of tears. "How could you?"

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

"I thought we had something, Naruto! Something that could last a lifetime!"

"W-we do!" Naruto rushed back, wondering why his girlfriend was yelling at him for wanting to have sex with her, and an argument that was so very confusing. But Sakura was blubbering the words out now.

"And then you want to throw it in my face!"

"What?" Naruto blurted out, he needed to save face, but he reverted to simply defending himself. Maybe she didn't want to have sex just yet?"No! Sakura! I didn't mean to say it that way!"

"What way were you supposed to say it! 'I don't feel the same way that I used to!' " Sakura screeched as Naruto paused and listened, grabbing Sakura's flailing limbs and holding her seated. "That's what you said to Ino, and I can't believe that but I have to and I can't believe that you want to break up with me-"

"Sakura!" Naruto jumped forward then, his lips pressing deeply into Sakura's moist tear ridden ones, and she sucked him in, the lack of air shutting her up as she felt Naruto's passion surge into her body. Naruto pulled back and shook her shoulders, and as she paused as she calmed down enough for Naruto to speak to her. "Please listen to me Sakura! My sweet, sweet Sakura."

Naruto moved closer, and grazed his hand along her cheek, wiping at the tears as Sakura couldn't help but lean into the embrace. Now he understood what he had to do. He had to explain himself and what he meant to his girlfriend. He had to come clean.

"I do still love you, Sakura, and I'm sorry, but you didn't hear anything. Maybe I could have said it differently, but I wasn't talking about breaking up with you."

"Y-you weren't?"

"God no! Like I even could. Sakura, I was talking to Ino about how I want to move to that final stage in our intimacy. Our relationship level."

Sakura blushed bright red and looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes. "You mean….sex?"

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed before he held her cheek fondly. "Sakura," he urged to the teary eyed girlfriend his hand holding her cheek moving lower as he bent down to his knee and rubbed down her costume. Sakura's breath hitched with the new information that her boyfriend wanted sex from her, her mouth pulling back the saliva as he rested his hand against the inside of her thigh.

"Sakura, I was telling Ino that I don't feel the same way anymore, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Naruto smiled as Sakura grew breathless at his statement, and had to push forward. He needed to get this out to her.

Sakura was breathless with all of this information as well. He wasn't trying to get away from her. Instead, he felt the same way as she did? That he wanted a life with her?

Naruto rubbed her thigh, and Sakura held in a deep set moan, and as he continued to talk, she continued to cry, but this time in happy tears. "Sakura, my love for you is more than a year ago, a month, a day, heck! An hour ago I loved you less than I do now! My beautiful vixen, I know that we promised to wait until college with these rings on our fingers, but I've been holding myself back for months with the way you walk, the way you speak. Just the way that you look when you walk down for breakfast makes me want to never let you go.

"In a month, Sakura…this will have been the longest relationship that I've been in, and I've put more time and heart into this than any other! I love you."

Naruto finished his confession, and felt his pressure lift off his shoulders. He looked back up to Sakura's eyes only to see her literally breaking down in his very hands as they moved closer to the other. Naruto paused for a second from her lips as he felt her thighs trapping his hand against her clothed sex, and looked back up into her emerald green eyes that he loved so much.

"Y-you mean all that, right? No joke? 100% from the heart?"

"Yes."

Sakura smiled through her tears as she spread her legs for him and Naruto pressed against her sex, leaning up to kiss her with the built up passion that had been held back all week. The both of them fell onto the bed, and began to kiss and grope as the bed began to squeak. Naruto lowered his lips to Sakura's neck, nipping at that spot that he knew drove her wild, when Sakura giggled uncontrollably.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Don't leave me in the dark." Naruto smiled as Sakura tried and failed to stifle her giggles.

"Just that I'm an idiot for thinking so negatively and for worrying about this relationship between us. How can you forgive me so easily?"

"Oh, I'm not." Naruto smiled darkly, and Sakura let out a soft moan as his hand snuck underneath her costume. "You're going to pay for that lack of faith in kind. It is Friday after all."

"Me-owwwww." Sakura purred as they moved to their weekly activity, only this time on the bed that they had pseudo-sex on the last time, and yet with many more romantic and animalistic sounds coming outside of the door, as a happy Halloween was made known.

* * *

 **AN: SO I just wanted to show how Sakura's mental state in this relationship is fragile, and that she is scared of it not working out. While she is worried though, she knows that the fear is irrational because Naruto is a sturdy pillar in her life.**


	30. The College Debacle

**Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 30: The College Debacle**

 **(Note: Posting chapter 30 & 31 today! So Review and read Both Of Them!**

* * *

The mood of the room was that of a peaceful and balanced orchestra; nothing too loud, and none too soft. There was a gentle crescendo made by the trombones as the clarinets began a small trill, echoed by the trumpets and then by the heavy set of drums. The music built up upon itself in repetition after repetition by different instruments, as the sounds echoed around the concert hall, as the music mellowed off and came to a gentle pause.

The washboard sounded likes trees blowing in the wind and the sound of the flutes echoed and sounded like a soft sounding waterfall as a brief background to the rest of the orchestra. And then there was silence and that was where a seventeen year old teenager pulled off her headphones and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

Sakura nodded to herself for a good first page for her most recent idea for her next piece of music. As always, they simply came to her at the most random of times and she took the time to remember them and then wright them out, but this occasion was for her own benefit. Besides, she could not help it with the view she had at the moment.

Sakura stretched her body backwards, tilting her chair onto its back legs to help her see that very sight of the room next to hers. The opposite door lay open, the room dirtier than Sakura's own, for the occupant was a typical teenage male, and she wouldn't have it any other way. And at the moment, her boyfriend was without a shirt on, his sweat glistening on his body as he practiced sit ups and crunches.

Sakura knew that she shouldn't but she continued to stare; besides that, she wasn't going to get caught because Naruto had on virtual reality goggles, which blocked his view of her and was in a world of his own. His team had set up a virtual field in which while it was snowing outside currently in the November air, they could still work out and it would seem as if they were in real practice.

Naruto stopped his workout and grab his wooden bat from the side of his bed, and got into position, before swinging as an imaginary ball was thrown his way and at different angles. Sakura smiled as she looked back towards her computer with its electronic visual of the music before her, but her eyes were still glued to the memory of the way that his stomach muscles contracted when he swung that bat.

Sakura's cheeks were dusted in bright pink as she shyly bent back a second time, just to admire him. He was truly dedicated to everything that he set his mind to, and that was one of the most cherished things she loved about him. Sakura shivered as she looked down and saw Naruto's clothed member straining against the shorts that he was wearing and gulped back her arousal. As of late, she had found a better way to relieve her stress, and while Naruto's mouth was the key to that release, Sakura knew that her own mouth had been the ever so often release of Naruto's stress as well.

Sakura shook her head with force and forced herself to look back at her work as she rubbed her thighs together to desperately hold back herself from switching rooms and surprising her boyfriend while he was otherwise occupied. It would not do to attract Naruto's early attention; he always made sure that she was satisfied many more times that she satisfied him. And now that they knew that they both wanted the next step, Sakura was more than willing to relieve him while they waited out space and time for the future that they held together.

Sakura closed her eyes as her hands lifted off the keyboard, speaking volumes as new crescendos and falls in the music were tested together in her head. This was her process of meshing things together and she wanted them to be perfect. No one had truly criticized her music yet, but they would over the passage of time. Perhaps being a silly love-struck and innocent to the world girl would be brought up years from now in a stingy teacher's classroom who did not care for her taste of music, and Sakura was fine with that; she didn't care for heavy metal, but she could still appreciate how the notes melded together.

It was as always that her throat was always relaxed while she did these things before her, and so as her mind's thoughts of music added in another potential instrument when a moist, slick tongue slinked along the earlobe of her right ear made a shiver down her body. Sakura's eyes opened in a hormonal fog as her hands slammed into the wood of her desk as her throat let out a long, soft moan that conveyed the pleasure she felt to the teenage boy beside her.

The tongue quirked up before white teeth joined the lobe, playfully biting it before the mouth moved away, the laughing breath of air tickling at the cold, and now wet muscle. Sakura could not help that her feelings were now the only thing going on in her mind as she swung her legs sideways and leaned forward towards her boyfriend's lips. Naruto smiled as he pulled away, but his surprise was soon upon them as his girlfriend's hands had already wrapped around his head to grip through his hair tightly and pull him back to her.

"Not so fast, Naru~. You can't leave me hanging like that." Sakura purred as she whispered to him, and Naruto shrugged and left his mouth open as Sakura even more so than hungrily delved her tongue inside of his orifice, taking her daily fill early. Then again, she was forever increasing her daily dosage. Sakura and he were touchy people, needing the closeness to show their affection, and though he had only meant to be brief, he welcomed the touch as well.

Naruto sighed happily as Sakura's hands slid down along his shirtless abs. He should have put on a new t-shirt before he came over to check how his girlfriend was doing because whenever he had it off, he had the effect of turning Sakura's mind to mush and she spent so very long grazing her small, nimble fingers along his developed abs. He smiled as he thought that for having such a smart girlfriend, he loved watching her become fixated on certain things like this.

Naruto cast a sneaking glance to Sakura's computer and wondered for the thousandth time how she could make heads and tails of the many keystrokes to change even one note on the application. But he smiled even more as he looked to the title of the song and brushed his nose into her hair, smiling into it as it tickled at his nose.

"Really Sakura-Chan? Another piece about us?"

Sakura mewled into Naruto's tight embrace, laughing slightly. "I can't help that they keep coming into my head."

"But Sakura…'The Vixen's love for her Fox' is a little obvious isn't it?"

Sakura leaned over to Naruto's ear and smiled into it. "I don't think making a piece of music and labeling it after our romance is anything bad, do you?"

"Since you're here anyways," Sakura smiled as she popped out her headphones and hit the play button, before pushing Naruto back into her bed before straddling his waist and kissed his cheek. "Listen to it for me, alright?"

Naruto's response would have to be spoken with his mind as Sakura continued to happily suffocate his lungs with her lips. But still Naruto listened to the music, as it sputtered out a small shallow voice like what Sakura used to have when there was a loud bang, a second one, and then one final one that trilled down as if a somewhat sad way. It actually reminded Naruto of the day that they met, when Naruto's homerun became an out and he had lost the bet with Sakura, though either way would have led to the party and their relationship…though Naruto was glad the situation that came out of it.

"Mmm…" Naruto nodded as Sakura took her own chance to breathe.

"So…what do you think of it?" Sakura asked as she slid sideways, her pelvis keeping contact with Naruto's hip. Her face should how hopeful she was with the work, but showed the worry and a need to prove herself to him. He didn't want her to cater to his every whim, but the need fueled the wanton romance to flourish between them.

"It reminds me of our first meeting."

Sakura smiled as her foot wrapped around Naruto's leg, effectively making a position where they were spooning the other with their bodies pressed so close to the other. "That's exactly what I was going for, but I'm not sure what to add into the next section for the party."

"Well, it kind of stands out on its own, but that's something I can't help you with."

"Well…" Sakura smiled dangerously as her palms snaked around his neck, "we could recreate the scene." Sakura saw her boyfriend smile in earnest and leaned forward, the both of them tasting the other's tonsils against their tongues. Their bodies pressed even deeper into the other, and both did nothing to hold in their moans of approval from the closer contact. Neither could argue that what they were doing had nothing to do with that night even remotely, but they loved the many changes to the script.

* * *

An hour later, Sakura sighed happily and snuggled her face along Naruto's chest before settling into the crook of his neck. "I could get used to this."

Naruto smiled into her hair, noticing Sakura's body literally dead in his arms as they wrapped around her body, one arm at her lower back holding her hip and the other at the back of her neck. "Well…we'll get to do this all the time in the dorm rooms at college, right?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

While Naruto closed his eyes, Sakura's own opened as she stared off at her bedroom wall, the smile on her face slowly turning to worry. While the both of them had settled down and decided that they would have sex when the both of them were eighteen, Naruto had turned eighteen this past October and now they were just waiting for Sakura.

Sakura snuggled further into Naruto's embrace and blushed deeply. She may have implied though to her boyfriend that they could have sex as much as they wanted in the dorm rooms, and that it would be done a lot. Sakura was worried about it because she really hoped to not disturb the other students at the dorm too much, and it was because she feared that she was a screamer of passion while under the influence of the hormones buzzing through her system. But then again, that wasn't her only concern.

"So, Sakura. You got your acceptance letters, right?" Naruto yawned and smacked his lips together. But Sakura swallowed back the fear in her throat and smiled as wide as she could fake.

"Um…Yeah! Of course."

"So then, where do you think we should go, Sakura?"

"W-Well…w-where did you get into?" Sakura asked as she sat up, suddenly deciding that maybe Naruto's chest was not comfy anymore. If the atmosphere was changing, it was so far going unnoticed by Naruto.

"Well, I easily got into KU of course, with their scholarship program with my baseball stats as long as I keep it up during this next year." Naruto explained as Sakura nodded her head. "And then I know I got into a few others though I don't care too much for them very much. Oh! And also this little college in the middle of the Konoha forest, you know? The one where they study environmental issues and studies on animals?"

Sakura moved towards the end of the bed as she stretched worriedly, but nodded at Naruto's next choice, hoping that he chose to go there over Konoha University. She had seen firsthand being in the wilderness with Naruto, and just as she was dedicated to music, Naruto was dedicated to animals and their habits. In fact, though Naruto didn't like to read, she had been in his room enough now to notice the books in particular in his room of foxes, and that of the Konoha variety in particular.

She also knew that the college was also willing to lend him out to a private college that would take him on for baseball, so he could keep that up as well. Now Sakura had done her applications side by side with Naruto and so they had both applied to the same places. And now, here Naruto was asking her something similar.

"Anyways Sakura. Which college do you think is best for us?"

 _'…Us…'_ That's what Sakura heard come out of Naruto's words, and it worried her. This was a big decision for Naruto and he was going to choose the school that she wanted to go to, and there was the problem. She couldn't let him do that! She knew which one he truly wanted to go to, and she wasn't going to be there with him!

Now, Sakura grew back into her old self as her hair moved to cover her eyes. She had to admit to something that she was hiding from Naruto, but it was for his benefit to not find out! There was a time and place and "…N-Naruto…I-um," Sakura sighed and breathed in, sweat beginning to fall down her cheek. "Naruto, I…listen, I-"

 **(Ding Dong)**

 _'Thank God!'_ Sakura thought as she jumped up to her feet. "I-I'll get it!" Sakura rushed out of the room and down the hall to the stairwell before walking slowly down the carpeted steps. Whoever this was had saved her for at least a few seconds. If she was lucky, then Naruto would forget all about it.

And then Sakura smiled in desperate delight as she opened the door to a casual looking Ino dressed in her usual kind of outfit ending a conversation on her phone.

"Alright, make sure that she knows to rest on that ankle...bye." Ino ended the phone call and smiled at her dear best friend. "So Sakura, I'm here for our studying-What's wrong?" Ino asked as she saw the sheer desperation in Sakura's wild eyes.

"Ino! Help!"

"W-What is it?"

"Naruto's asking me about colleges."

"So? Didn't you two do those applications together and all?"

Sakura bit her tongue as she stamped her feet in annoyance into the wooden floor before looking at Ino critically. Ino could keep her secret, right? What was she saying? Of course she could!

Sakura groaned into her hand. "Long story short Ino, I'm not going to college!"

"W-why not?" Ino asked, herself being hurt at the thought of not going to her best friend's college.

"Just please, Ino. Please help!"

"O-okay." Ino relented as she began to place her phone away. She barely drop it in her purse before she eeped as Sakura pulled on her left arm, pulling her up the stairs towards her room. Ino had originally come over so that they could study on an upcoming test and maybe their project as well, but her mind still spun around. Sakura wasn't going to college? Well, sure she didn't really need to go to college, but Naruto would be devastated.

As Sakura reached her room, she called out to her boyfriend. "Hey Naruto! Guess who decided to show up early?"

Naruto smiled at Ino and greeted her with a friendly wave. "Hey Ino."

"Naruto." Ino called back as she moved to place her backpack on the corner of the big bed before beginning to rifle through it for the packet she had picked up earlier. And I'm actually just on time. So what did I miss so far?"

"Well, we were talking about Sakura's acceptance letters." Naruto advised as he pulled Sakura closer to him, his hands resting on Sakura's nervous stomach.

"Well, you can forget Sakura, look what I got!" Ino smiled brightly as she found the packet from her backpack. "I planned to come over early but I went checking my mailbox and I got this!" Ino lifted the heavy packet to her friends' eyes and quickly spieled to them her happiness at the green and black letters of K and U.

"I got in to Konoha University! And before you say congrats, know that I got into the elite art program with my emphasis in fashion! So I don't have to do the essay portion anymore!"

"That's amazing Ino!" Naruto smiled as Ino blushed under his attention. Ino had over the last two years helped to run the city's local fashion show as well as starting one at school using some of her own clothes. It had caused a large commotion and was now even in this year's yearbook. "You're going to do great!"

Sakura listened for a few minutes as Ino and Naruto talked back and forth before casting a look at Ino and mouthed the words thank you from within Naruto's possessive arms around her. Ino simply smiled and nodded, before moving on to taking out her textbook and receiving the help that she seriously needed.

* * *

After a few days, Sakura was very tired as she decided for once to simply walk home from school. Her day was bright and sunny as the snow was melted around her from the salted sidewalks, and the crisp cold air was a fresh breath in her lungs. Sakura kept walking down the road, her red scarf covering her from her neck to her nose as her boots crunched into what snow that remained.

Naruto had been as loving as he could, but Sakura was sure that he had once again noticed her evasiveness around him. Why was she ignoring things and assuming the worst? It was as if Sakura herself was trying to sabotage this relationship and assuming that everything would go wrong? It had to be because nothing was going wrong. Everything was perfect in her life, with the tiny struggles that were common everyday things. She was worried at the lack of her life now; her early years had been full of fear and worry, and now that there was happiness, it was all turning around.

Sakura turned her frown deeper as she turned the corner and winced at the ice particles flying into her face, but the lips underneath her scarf switched to a blushing smirk at why she was walking home so late after school had already ended for the day. It was because Ino had so kindly asked her to explain the last cheer of the day to her team itself.

And by kindly asked, it was more that Ino had used her puppy eyes and clung desperately to Sakura's body, and of course Sakura being the shy and embarrassed girl that she was, didn't want the school to look on as Ino grew more and more desperate. Ino wouldn't have stopped from getting what she wanted no matter the excuse that Sakura gave, and so she explained the routine in front of the whole squad.

And they thanked her with kisses galore! Sakura could still feel every red mark of lipstick that those girls had planted on her cheeks, and a few lingering ones to her lips. Sakura thankfully had Ino to help take off the gloss in the bathroom, and they had shared a friendly hug. Damn those girls and their close knit ways, hmm. Ino and Sakura had never done anything more than kiss on the cheeks, but those kisses were filled with that of close sisters that would never be able to turn backs on one another.

Sakura saw her house up ahead and sped up to a slight jog. She really wanted to get out of the cold now and she would need to get out of these clothes and into her warm fuzzy pajamas and maybe her pink robe as well, if it was really cold tonight. In the back of her mind, she would rather sleep in Naruto's bed, and have him hold her close, but not when she was feeling as terrible as this.

The door opened slowly as the snow once again began to roll in with the clouds of the evening before sunset, and Sakura quickly closed it as a few snowflakes snaked into the house. Sakura slowly looked up to see Naruto's backpack next to the couch and that he was in there waiting for her. So Sakura took her time with her scarf and jacket, before placing the both of them on the coat rack and made her trek over to the corner and around it, to fall down on the couch beside her boyfriend.

Naruto had looked up and smiled tiredly as he saw his girlfriend in her long sleeved red shirt and black skirt, looking as cute and beautiful as the day he met her. Her ponytail now slid along his cheek, and his hand slid along her leggings.

"I needed you today." Sakura spoke up, the tiredness deep in her throat.

"I know, but I'm here now." Naruto replied, hugging Sakura as she rose up and leaned up to meet him, her legs straddling his.

"I know." She whispered huskily and the two began to kiss as their hands held the other's waist. Together, their hands slipped underneath the hems of the shirts, as each of them raised them up to their heads. Naruto smiled as Sakura's hands were still trapped within her sleeves, and leaned forward to kiss at the flesh above Sakura's lacy red bra. Sakura moaned through the fabric as her hands slipped Naruto's shirt off his frame and just as Sakura found the collar of her shirt-

 **(Ding Dong)**

Sakura groaned at the sound of the doorbell, and looked over the rim of her shirt at Naruto's shirtless frame. He shrugged before Sakura got off of him and let her shirt fall back down to cover herself. After all, her body would always be saved for her boyfriend. So then, Sakura huffed as she moved to her door and as she did, Naruto followed her to the corner of the hallway, waiting for her to open the door. Sakura sighed and did as expected to come face to face with her next door neighbor.

"Oh Mr. Rogers. Can I help you with anything?"

"Hey, Sakura." Mr. Rogers smiled in his red sweater vest and pushed his hands forward. "I accidentally got your acceptance letter to KU in my mailbox."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed in embarrassment.

"KU is a fine school, young lady, so choose wisely."

"Um, t-thanks." Sakura blushed as she closed the door politely. Sakura turned back to the hallway and walked down the wooden pathway until she hit the entrance for the kitchen. Sakura blushed as she looked back to see Naruto watching her move around. Sakura sighed and knew that she had to come clean as she walked to the cabinet and opened it.

Naruto meanwhile could only widen his eyes as Sakura's hands became filled as she placed her KU application atop nine others behind the cabinet door. She picked up the rest of them and as she turned back to him, he suddenly came to realize that she had been attempting to hide them from him.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked aloud as Sakura moved back into the living room and sat on the couch. She patted the seat next to her and Naruto nodded before joining her on the couch.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked again and as soon as he saw she backing out to explain, he reached forward to hold her hand to find it jittery and knew that she was nervous. His thumb rubbed against the backside of her palm and slowly her fists flattened out. "What is it?" Naruto ventured as Sakura looked back up at him.

"I…I…um, Naruto…" Sakura began before she had to wipe at her eyes. "Oh god, this is so bad to say to you. I shouldn't have done it. I should have agreed to your request. God, you'll hate me."

"Sakura," Naruto interrupted and held her hands back down to see her eyes teaming with tears. "You got into all the schools we applied for. Isn't that great?"

"Well, Naruto, they want me because I am a prodigy. It's easily done so that they all want me to heighten their status as a school. It's like having a celebrity or a really rich kid."

"I suppose that's true." Naruto smiled as he coaxed her to continue. "So then, which one do you think is best for us?"

Sakura bit her lip down until it was on the precipice of drawing blood as a single tear trickled down her cheek"For US….None."

"W-What?" Naruto asked stunned and without blood flowing into his cheeks, he was as white as a ghost. "Is this a joke?"

"Naruto, I'm not going to college."

"W-what? Why not?" Naruto leaned forward, pecking a kiss to Sakura's lips and looking at her like she was missing a piece of information. "Sakura…my dearest Sakura, remember what we are planning to do!"

Naruto's voice turned back into his preadolescent changing, cracking and squeaking as he moved on to his grand image of college. "We're supposed to go to freshman orientation together, have the simplest lunches on the quad. Sakura, remember that we're supposed to go to the beach and have sex with sand between our toes, sex in the forest surrounded by animals, and the dorms and-"

"Naruto! I will go with you, just…well...on the weekends...maybe." Sakura rubbed at his cheeks as Naruto looked for one of the first times since she met him beaten and broken.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No!"

Naruto looked up then and Sakura stilled at his accusing look and voice. "I don't know whether that's true Sakura. You've been trying somehow to create gaps just like this. You know that I don't trust and hate long distance relationships. They don't work."

"Don't you think I've thought of that? I know that we'll not be together all the time, but I'll try to see you every weekend that I can. I promise."

"But why not come with me? We can share the experience of classes together. Can't you just take classes with me for the sake of it?"

"Naruto, I already have four bachelor degrees, two masters, and a doctorate in Music. I have no need for more schooling. I have too much of it. I've decided that..." Sakura gulped. "I'm going to be working as an apprentice to Sarutobi-sensei."

Naruto's shoulders moved a bit, and she could tell that he was weakening, but he still had a notch in her weakness to throw out. "But, Sakura. We can have so much more alone time, without your mother walking in on us."

Sakura blushed at Naruto's statement to her. It was a definite recurring problem in their relationship as teenagers in her mother's house, and Sakura could remember how her mother had walked in to grab Sakura's dirty clothes only to come in while Naruto was feeling her up through her wet white t-shirt after she had taken a shower over this past summer.

Sakura smiled as she leaned closer and caressed Naruto's cheek with her own. "I will go to a class with you when I visit you on my days off as well if that will help to comfort you. But Naruto, Sarutobi-Sensei is about to retire in five years and this is the last time I'll get to learn from him. He trained me personally when I first arrived at Julliard. He is like a grandfather to me."

"Don't think I don't understand that, but I…" Naruto began to speak before he became silent and Sakura worried as his hand let go of hers and she frowned before she slid her legs down to the floor.

"I know that there's a lot to think about, so I'll give you some time alone." Sakura spoke calmly and began to push herself upwards to give her boyfriend some place. But Sakura blushed as Naruto's hand clamped down on hers.

"S-stay with me. I don't need to be alone."

Sakura nodded at his voice and sat back down and she twiddled her fingers together as she waited for Naruto to make up his mind. And just after a few minutes, he seemed to have made it. "I…I understand your position, Sakura. I once had a Godfather for a bit of time and he meant so much to me, so I understand why you want to spend your time with the man who you look up to now. Just…I don't want to lose you."

Sakura smiled as she pulled Naruto into her, and kissed him briefly until he was smiling as well. "And you won't lose me. We have had fights and coming back together time and time again, and I feel only stronger every time we do."

"Then I suppose I'll give in this time to you Sakura-Chan." Naruto conceded, and they got up and made their way to the kitchen as today was their day to make dinner for Sakura's mother. As Sakura got out the pot however, she felt the atmosphere turn lustful and turned to see him grinning at her. "But then again! I think it's only fair that you owe me sex and fancy dinners every other weekend of college."

Sakura scoffed with a smile at Naruto's taking advantage of her emotional stress. Here at this time that they hadn't even had sex yet, and Naruto was already demanding that by Sakura risking their relationship in distance that she had to increase their physical bond with him.

"I guess it can't be helped." Sakura smiled back, sighing dramatically against the counter top. If anything, Naruto was just giving Sakura what she herself wanted as well. Inwardly, she was just wondering when Naruto would push her to complete the sexual act, because she herself was still too innocent and shy to ask for it herself. And...she kind of liked having the guy do the leading.

Naruto smiled as he moved to surround Sakura and held her against the stove as he nipped at her neck, and Sakura bucked against his groin in return, and she was satisfied as he gasped and his hands quickly moved under Sakura's blouse to grope at her love handles as she smiled into his hair.

"I think you deserve whatever you want of my body, Naru, but I demand that you kiss me every time that I am with you and show me around campus. Deal?"

"Deal." Naruto smiled into her neck, forming yet another hickey. It was just like gambling where no matter what, he won, and this relationship was the best deal of his life.

* * *

 **Don't Stop now! The next chapter is already up for you to read! But still Review first!**


	31. My Love Cannot Hold Back

**Just a Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 31: My Love cannot hold back any longer**

 **(Warning Mature Content)**

* * *

Months came to pass since the two had discussed the choice for Sakura to forgo college but to support Naruto's decision. They were forever together in the many activities that they lived and whether it was swimming in a lake or having the same PE class playing volleyball, just the proximity of the other beside them made them happy and content.

Sakura turned the wheel of her car down her home street and rubbed her hand across her eyes. As the young teen pulled into her driveway, she noticed Naruto's motorcycle next to her car and smiled sadly. What was wrong with her this year was that she had begun to hide things from him. First, it was the now stupid idea that he was breaking up with her. Then she had purposely hid the fact that she was not going to college for the longest time from him as well. What was next? Hiding the idea that she may be interested in kissing some of the cheerleaders that Ino loved to hang out with?

Sakura stepped out of the car and the beep that followed soon echoed into the trees behind the house. Then again, what was wrong with her boyfriend? Did he like having a girlfriend who exploded at him for tiny and pathetic reasons and hid things that were not big deals in their lives? Or maybe she was simply crazy to think that Naruto did not love her as much as he did.

Sakura's mouth twitched before it widened out as a large yawn breached out into the night air, the snow around her chilling her skin as she rushed her hands to cover her offending orifice. Sakura shivered as she snuggled into her orange scarf, before pulling at her purse where her keys were located.

As Saku edged inside her warm and wooden sanctuary, she casually looked around at the ambient glow of the house as she came inside. It was nice and warm and Sakura shirked off her outer jacket and scarf before placing them next to the rack on the wall. Sakura stomped the excess snow out of her boots and hopefully out of her system, but that nice glow somehow called out her name.

"Mom?" Sakura called out as she pulled at her cold gloves, but no answer reached back to her but her own. "Naruto?" She tried out soon after, hoping to get the sound of someone else in this place beside herself.

"In here, Sakura-Chan." Naruto's warm voice reached out to her from the glow, and Sakura smiled brightly before moving towards the dining room. The first thing Sakura expected to see was perhaps Naruto at the table studying for one of their classes at school. So it was that her eyes widened at the glow of a few candles along either side of the mahogany table, illuminating the entire table, which was covered in some baked foods that were some of her favorites.

"Sakura-Chan?" Sakura's ears quirked towards the voice and her smile widened in stunning at the fact that it was not a few candles that she had first expected, but in fact almost a hundred that were around the living room, along the floor and in a small design of a flower petal that was her namesake.

Naruto looked upon his girlfriend as happy tears began to trail down her face, and moved until he was at her side. "Do you like it?"

Sakura's eyes looked at the two chairs, and leaned against her boyfriend's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "What is all of this?"

"Happy birthday, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura smiled at Naruto thoughtfulness as turned her head, her lips lightly caressing against his in the form of a chaste kiss. Naruto slowly prodded her forward until her hip hit the back of one of the chairs, and she smiled as she let Naruto pull back her chair and push her down to the chair. Sakura was more happily surprised when Naruto pushed her in and placed a napkin into her lap before joining her on the other side of the table.

Sakura smiled up at straight at her blond haired hero who had made the exhaustion of the day go away with this gesture. "Naruto, did you really do this all for me? I thought that my party was going to be tomorrow."

"The party is tomorrow as planned, and your mom helped me bake some of these things for tonight, but tonight, you're all mine."

Sakura smiled at the thought as they plated their food and began to dig in. Naruto was always such a hidden romantic, and when she was doubting herself in things outside of reason, he did this to motivate her to want to surprise him in the same manner. And her body shivered at the aspect that they were all alone in this house and…

"My mom's not here?"

"…Nope."

"Then…we're all alone tonight?"

"…Yes."

Sakura was stunned for a complete minute as her green eyes stared at her boyfriend's own ocean blue eyes, as they darkened and swirled with desire. Her throat gulped back the food in her mouth and her stomach stirred with butterflies. Her voice could not speak up, but whispered instead. "You want to fuck me."

Naruto had the decency to blush at the fact, as he pushed around the food on his plate. "My love can't hold back any longer."

"We promised to wait until we were-"

"…Eighteen, and you will be in an hour and forty minutes."

Sakura shook her head, as they truly began to dig into their meals, but Sakura's body twitched and activated with arousal with every move that she or her lover made. Sakura's eyes would shiver with a shining gleam at the thought of Naruto's purpose of tonight, but her body was getting itself ready for him, and she wanted nothing more than for him to suggest they head upstairs.

"Um, Naruto? Could you refill my water?" Sakura asked as she slid her glass halfway across the table, dipping her shirt down as she did so, and watched as Naruto smiled devilishly as he tipped the clear jar of the liquid over and into her cup. The sound of flowing water served to fill the silence as Sakura bit her lower lip and ran her tongue along it as she stared at Naruto, neither of them breaking contact until the water stopped and the glass was back on her side of the table.

Sakura's throat suddenly itched and as she raised her cup to her lips, she let out a small giggle, earning a confused smile from "Naruto. What is it, Sakura?"

"Nothing…" Sakura tried to throw him off, but she remembered that she had thoroughly taught her boyfriend that nothing did not mean nothing with her "…It's just that I am really grateful. I really needed this, Naruto. But seriously, you really outdid yourself this time, and all in the hoping that I'd give myself to you tonight."

"Well, I try." Naruto smiled dopily, before looking to her with a serious face. "It's completely your choice though."

Sakura sipped her water in contemplation and when she was done, corrected him. " 'Our' Choice."

"R-right." Naruto stuttered, remembering that they had both agreed to this arrangement, but his planned timeframe was already beginning too fast as suddenly, an Elton John song began to pepper the room with the soft gentle embrace of 'Can you feel the love tonight.' The music simply played for a few seconds as Naruto lowered his head to hide the blush appearing on his face.

He had expected to be kissing Sakura's forehead as this song began, but that idea went out the window now. Sakura meanwhile let go of her self-control as giggles flowed out to join the music as she saw Naruto's ear turn bright pink to match her hair. "How did you know my favorite love song, Naruto?" Sakura asked, blushing at the trouble that he might have gotten into.

"I asked Sarutobi sensei."

"But-How did you-"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I went into your phone when you were taking that bath last week. He was more than helpful though."

"But…H-How long have you planned this?"

"…Since our talk about college and stuff."

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head as she held in a squeal of appreciation and lust that filled her essence. And then the logical side of her mind led her down the road to college where it quickly locked the dorm room door and let her emotional side go wild as she remembered the promise of the amount of safe sex in the college days with Naruto.

And also, her boyfriend spoke up as they both stood up and cleared their plates and set them off to the side. "I decided to ask your sensei, and Sarutobi-San agreed that he would try his best to schedule a lot of the concerts on Saturdays. That way, you can visit me every week or so."

Sakura smiled at the thought as they cleared the table, but suddenly her mental eyes opened at the dual meaning of Naruto's talk with her mentor. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"So then…if you see me every week…then you'd want to be me sexually…as in more than once."

"Why should that matter?" Naruto smiled as he brought Sakura into his arms and hugged her. "That won't matter to me so long as I can be together with you." Sakura rubbed her nose into his chest and wiped at the slow spread of tears coming out of her eyes. He always did put her needs before his own, but Sakura knew that what other talents she had in the bedroom before sex would hopefully be enough to hold him.

As Sakura pushed out of Naruto's personal space, she looked down and smiled as Naruto's hands were jittery and shaking. She smiled wider because he was the one who was supposed to move her heart for making that final step, and yet her heart was already set and now it was her turn to keep him focused on her and not on backing out, not after getting her all riled up over the last hour.

"Naruto, why don't we head to your room tonight?" Sakura suggested, knowing that it might make him more comfortable. Besides, they lived in the same house, so her walk of shame would be hardly any shame at all.

"Actually, your room is decorated." Naruto smiled bashfully.

"You mean with more candles?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, we should finish this up then." Sakura ventured before they parted, and began on either side of the room and began to seduce the other by blowing out each candle one by one. The glow of the burning wax dimmed darker and darker until only two remained by the doorway. They both breathed in their air and lightly breathed out, sending them into the darkness.

 **(Mature-Read Only if Mature and want for Tasteful Romance)**

But Naruto smiled as Sakura leaned forward to hold his hand and kisses his cheek. No words were needed to be said as Sakura pulled Naruto forwards as they began to move into the hallway and up the stairs. They began to lose themselves into their lust as Naruto kissed along her neck, and Sakura responded as she carefully unbuttoned the bottom of Naruto's jacket.

The next time they stopped was on the top when Naruto slipped off Sakura cardigan and pulled her white blouse out of her waistband, followed by the sucking motion of Sakura's lip along Naruto's jaw, helping to create a purplish bruise that might last through the night.

Naruto took the lead then and pushed Sakura through the closed but unlocked doorway of her room and basked her body as well as his in another orange glow of a few candles along her walls, as well as a few rose petals on the edge of her mattress. Sakura kept backpedaling, her hands gripping her boyfriend's shirt until her knees hit the mattress and pulled the both of them to sit down on the bed.

But Naruto was obviously thinking of other things as Sakura felt his hands run along the bare skin underneath her skirt, and she smiled in a long kiss as her fingers found and undid the clasp of her skirt, before she lifted her ass as he pulled it and her panties down to the floor and off her body.

So Sakura in just her white blouse was laid against her mattress, her bra becoming a part of the ground architecture of her room and Naruto looked at her with mischief in his eyes as his hand slipped under her back and held her there as he kissed along her waistline, bunching her blouse higher and higher until her stomach was exposed to warm indoor air.

Sakura's breath moved in an erotic and erratic manner as she madly held and pulled at Naruto's hair, trying as much as she could to break into the moments when she could as she pulled off one of her boyfriend's shoes and his belt with great effort. Only when Naruto's tongue slipped inside her belly button did she pause and moan loudly as her body shivered in bliss. Who knew that one of her weak points was there?

Naruto felt Sakura shift and coo at him and took that time to undo his other shoe and her pants joined Sakura's clothes on the floor. He smiled as he saw her eyes glisten as her eyes defocused on the world. He loved making her feel this way, when her eyes became like this, and he had only seen these eyes a few times outside of the bedroom, from the first time that he had kissed her on the lips, and when she came back from her return to the world stage of music.

But as a man, he began to look in other places and so he saw the heavy lift and lower of her stomach and that motion directed him to look even below her waist where her womanhood was now exposed to him and some liquid coated her thighs as well as the sheets below her ass. Naruto cast a glance at the clock and smiled. An entire hour of playing with her had passed and Naruto knew that she was ready, but there was no reason to act on their precious time just yet. Besides…he could still tease his girlfriend.

"Wow Sakura…you're gushing out."

"I-I-I-I am not!" Sakura howled back as she looked down to shiver at Naruto between her legs.

"Really?" Naruto asked as his finger slid along the top of her thigh and was rewarded with another round of cooing from Sakura's orifice.

"Okay! Okay! I'm dripping, but it's not my fault." Sakura blushed and looked away. "Y-You could have taken me halfway through dinner."

Naruto smiled as his eyes rose at the statement. "A dining table isn't right for a first time."

"And what is proper, exactly?"

"Well…like this once for every time we do this."

Sakura cooed as his finger turned and swirled along her hips and down her legs over and over again, but Sakura just shook her head at the admission.

"Once in a while of dining is okay with me. Really, I just want you to surprise me every now and then." Sakura bit her lip and sucked in air as Naruto's finger dipped lower and lightly hovered over her slit. Sakura expected him to continue to tease her and move away, so she gasped and look away as the ridges of his finger grazed along her slit. "I like to be surprised like you did toni-GHT!" Sakura moaned aloud before she struggled to focus again on her soon to be sexual lover. "You know, Naruto, I know that you want to make this last, and I want to let you, but you know that I'm going to pass out after this, right? I'm exhausted."

Naruto smiled brightly and nodded his head. "You and me both, Sakura-Chan." With that acknowledgement, he moved back up to her face, and kissed her with passion that Sakura matched as her hands slid up to his cheeks to hold him there. Sakura mewled into Naruto's open mouth that completely covered hers, and felt his member poking straight out and at her hot and melting core.

And yet, for Naruto, his hands stayed at Sakura's hips as he slid his pelvis along her own hip, earning the moans and purrs as he heard Sakura murmur for more and less pressure. They hadn't done too much of this, and Naruto was fine if Sakura passed out. Her mother had said that she would be gone until tomorrow night, so they had time until her party. But Naruto stilled his course of action as Sakura's hand slid to his chest, their signal for him to stop.

"Saku-" Naruto began when he felt that hand slid along his abs until it stopped at the waistband of his boxers. The hand was joined by its partner and began to pull it down as Sakura used her body to push Naruto back to his knees. Naruto just stared at his girlfriend, his eyes watching as hers watched the below action until he rose up to untangle the now offending material and show his own anticipation before her.

Sakura smiled slightly as she teasingly pulled on Naruto's hard member, having Naruto growl at her as she pulled his member to the entrance of her core. Naruto recognized the new position and moved his arms to support and raise Sakura's body until his member was lightly touching the base of her warm entrance, her knees at his waist, and her face level with his.

"Is this okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Sakura nodded, and so Naruto lightly lowered her down and they both hissed as his member entrance the first bit of her womanhood, Naruto through how tight his girlfriend was and Sakura through the actual feeling of what Ino had told her was that she was 'full.' As Naruto sunk down further, Sakura suddenly shrieked and Naruto looked up to see tears filling the entirety of her eyes.

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

"F-F-Fine. J-J-Just C-C-Con-"

"Shh. Shh Shh." Naruto cooed as Sakura continued down his member and ran his hands through her hair. He could see that she was hurt, but she wanted to continue nonetheless. "You are so strong, you know that?"

"I-I'm not! I feel so defenseless right now..." Sakura mumbled into Naruto's shoulder as she lightly bit down on his skin to muffle the pain being elicited by her throat. How could such a muscle match so perfectly with the small area that was her womanhood?! It was so unbelievable, and yet here she was, she, the Sakura Haruno, with a boy's muscle inside of her. Sakura rocked her hips slowly, going slow as her body slowly adjusted to his sheer size. He was maybe average for size, maybe a little bigger than that, and yet as soon as her womanhood got used to it, her wetness slid against it and pulled him deeper inside of her.

"Geez, Sakura." Naruto growled into her ear. "You're so tight." Sakura heard him whisper and moaned as she slid lower than his lip, and then she stopped, and moaned louder than she ever could. He was hitting the furthest and deepest part of her that he could, and it was too much for her. This made no logical sense, and yet it was happening. The only emotion that was going through her right now was…Oh God did this feel amazing!

"Sakura? Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's voice called out to her and as she leaned up to her lover, she realized that her legs were shaking tremendously. S-She…was having an orgasm with her boyfriend's manhood inside of her!

As the small orgasm came to a trickle, she shuddered and readjusted herself as he draped herself back against his strong and sturdy frame. "I'm okay, Naruto. But that was…so sudden. It just came out without warning."

"Do you want to stop?"

"…..Baka. I want you to make me your woman."

Naruto smiled and leaned into her awaiting lips. "You'll always be my woman, Sakura-Chan." Without waiting, Naruto pushed inside Sakura again, and this time, he pushed deeper than before, and Sakura thrashed in his arms, because he hadn't gone all the way in before, but she wanted to continue and so Naruto pulled out and slid back in, over and over, slowly and faster as she grew accustomed to his member inside of her.

Sakura's mouth began to stay open, her jaw dropping as she let herself go and let her hair down as she freely moaned for her lover who was the only one she cared for with this amount of trust. What he was doing for her was making love, and she felt every thrust that he made as a sign of his love for her.

But then Naruto's arm slipped from the small of her back and in that moment he moved at an awkward angle as they fell down to the mattress and Sakura's hands slid around his back, her nails digging deep inside her boyfriend's skin. "Ahh! Sakura!" Naruto gasped as the pain overrode his arousal for a split second.

"Sorry Naruto! I haven't cut my nails yet. Really I-"

"Don't." Sakura paused as she shivered and tightened her walls around Naruto's member as he huskily whispered into her ear. "I….Love how feisty you are."

"Well…I have to surprise my lover." Sakura shuttered as she murmured out her response.

Naruto began to pump inside her again, but this time against the mattress for support and slowly. "I'm your Lover?"

Sakura smiled back at his stupid, dopey smile and beamed brightly. "Yep. Now make love to me…Lover."

Without anything to hold him back, Naruto truly began to pound away, as Sakura wrapped her legs up and around his waist, and as they continued, the pressure continued to build between them. Sakura could only grin sheepishly as she resigned herself to the ever perfectness of the way that they were built for the other. There was nothing that made more sense to Sakura in all of her life. Not the laws of quantum physics, not the cheer formations that she helped Ino to come up with, not even the rules of Music! All that she knew anymore was the warmth of Naruto's body against her own, the pressure against her womb that made her feel desperately for the man before her, and she knew that every weekend that she was at college with Naruto, that she would gladly do this with him and him alone.

"Sakura…I'm close!" Naruto gritted into her ear as they sloppily kissed and scratched and humped without care to the world around them, but Sakura knew that they were close. Her eyes were closed to memorize the feeling, but her hand urgently searched around her body, desperate until she found his shoulder. The hand slid down the arm until it reached Naruto's hand, and her eyes opened to see Naruto smiling at her and nodded to him that she was ready for the final push. Sakura's hips bucked in tune with Naruto's thrusting and as soon as he was in to his hilt, her fingers intertwined with his own. They both held in their screams as they climaxed inside the other, their essences mixing in a romantic dance that was the art of love making.

 **(End Mature)**

The both of them hit the bed as dead weight breathing heavily, and Naruto tried as he might to get off of his girl-…his lover, and after a few minutes he managed to pull out, he pushed himself next to her as she breathed heavily next to him. Her breathing was still erratic and her smile was absolutely stunning, her eyes wrinkled widely, her dimples protruding madly, and her eyes shining like stars in the dark night sky. He supposed that he had rocked her world tonight.

Naruto's eyes glazed across her nude form until his eyes caught something that was on her nightstand. It was something square and wrapped in plastic and he knew that it would help to prevent pregnancy during sex-AH!

"Oh God!"

"…Naruto? You okay?" Sakura asked as she turned her head to face him. Sakura saw Naruto's panicked eyes going over her and twisted her body until she tracked the eyes and smiled as she picked the object off the bedside table and held it between them. "Oh Naruto…did we forget anything?" Sakura asked in a singsong voice.

"I forgot to put the condom on." Naruto whispered out and as Sakura giggled for him, he frowned and looked to her with that concern. "Sakura, I'm sorry I forgot. Are you okay?"

Sakura simply answered by turning her nubile body and elicited a moan from Naruto as she pressed her heart shaped ass deep against his body. "We can try that next time, Naruto. For tonight, I'd be happy to have your baby."

"But-"

"Naruto? …If I do get pregnant, you're going to marry me," Sakura yawned and scooted even closer "….even if it has to be at shotgun." Naruto breathed in Sakura's sweaty and greasy sex disheveled hair as his girlfriend passed out from sheer exhaustion. Naruto smiled though as his eyes closed for sleep.

"Believe me…you won't need the gun." He whispered into Sakura's listening ear. Sakura's face, unknown to Naruto, smiled at his silent confession, and yet as they slept, their promise rings lay on their intertwined fingers. Later on, they would simply say Oh well! Because we could suppose that tomorrow, they would have served their purpose well enough until now.

* * *

 **Well so ends the story...nah! I think a few more chapters will serve us well.!**


	32. The father Comes Home

**Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 32: The Father Comes Home**

* * *

"Ahh! Ohh! Umm…Lower-stop! Right there! Oh Naru~!"

"Sakura," Naruto stifled his laughter as he saw his girlfriend frowning back at him. "Again, you need to calm down and not yell. It's...embarrassing."

Sakura for her part rolled her eyes and groaned. "But Naru~, we're all alone. There's not a soul inside besides ours."

"You mean out souls are intertwined?" Naruto grinned huskily as he bent closer to watch his girlfriend's glowing eyes come down from their last lovemaking high and look down between their bodies to see her legs wrapped around both of his.

"Not exactly like our legs, but more like one. You're my other half, Naruto, and I love this feeling so much that it's hard to hold it in when your feelings echo inside of me, okay?"

"Alright, alright." Naruto shook his head. He knew better than to fight his girlfriend, especially when she was so damn romantic and sexy at the moment. He may love how smart and intelligent she could sound making bullies stand down and others reevaluate their ideologies, but sometimes, this side of her just made her even better than perfect; like an ever growing lava flow that shined brighter every time that it continued down to the ocean, before creating room for new life.

Both of their breathing slowed as Naruto continued to flow down Sakura's neck and stomach, planting soft kisses down a straight row on one side and up the other in a repetitive motion, over and over again until he noticed Sakura moving herself to the side of the bed. He raised his eyebrow as she leaned down to pull on her long sleeve pink undershirt, and moved to hold her as she reached up to pull it down to her hips.

Sakura giggled as she felt Naruto's slick tongue licked her neck and pull her closer to his chest. Naruto was sometimes too eager to please her, and after just a week since they had first done it on her birthday, she now knew what was sometimes considered too much. Naruto simply was overexcited that she had given herself to him. Sakura's eyes glazed over in thought to that statement.

It was truly something to think upon.

She had given herself to him….She, Sakura Haruno, had given her virginity, to a man who she, a few years before, never would have seen herself with. And not just that, but since they had gotten together like this, it made her many internal worries simply flutter away as if they didn't need to be done until after her special time was completed. Sakura's smile turned perverted after that thought. She was far from being a first time virgin anymore.

Now, Sakura understood the phrase, rutting like foxes in heat, as Ino had complained to her just yesterday. Naruto couldn't keep his hands off of her, and Sakura was only more than happy to spread her legs for him. They had done it in the laundry room, both their bedrooms, a few times even in the kitchen. Sakura still blushed whenever her mother pulled out the cheese grater, and yet so far, she had excused herself and dragged Naruto upstairs to have her way with him every time she saw it. **(No ideas as to what this could mean?)**

And just today, she knew that Naruto had gotten off three times, and it was only three in the afternoon. And yet, he had gotten her off six times. Her arms were so sore from holding him close, her legs shook from staying open, and her abs hurt from the force of his passion. She had to thank Ino for starting to force her into working out, because her boyfriend kept wearing her out!

And so as Naruto began to kiss her earlobe, Sakura groaned in happy bliss. "No more Naru~, I'm tired...I-I really can't do any more."

"But you're not exhausted like yesterday." Naruto murmured into her hair and Sakura could only feel her boyfriend smile into her neck as Sakura blushed tremendously. It was only because her damn womanhood was still drenched and was ready for more, but there was a reason to stop unlike yesterday.

"Naru~," Sakura moaned for him as she twisted her face to look at him. "My mother will be here any minute."

"Mmm…" Naruto growled into her shoulder. "She knows about our activities."

"Y-Yes, b-but this is my mother's house, a-And-" Sakura paused as his fingers slipped below her shirt to circle her thighs. She really needed to put on some clothes, otherwise, Naruto would never take her seriously half dressed as she was. Not only would he not take her seriously, but she couldn't do it herself. "I don't want to have her find any more reasons to leave the house."

"I suppose you got a point." Naruto sighed as he leaned back and reluctantly let his arms unwrap from around her waist. He smiled though as Sakura stood up and walked around the room, her bare naked ass swaying side to side as she obviously teased him as she got dressed. She had to be, right? The first thing she found were her socks! And then her shoes, and skirt, and finally she went to her dresser for a pair of panties, but she just happened to drop them and follow them to the ground, exposing her bare ass to his greedy eyes again. But as she stood up and looked at him, he gulped at the prevalent innocence in her eyes. That was how she always dressed herself, in that order, and she was breathtaking as she did so!

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Naruto uttered like a simpleton as Sakura moved over and gasped as she playfully gripped his member in her delicate hands.

"Naruto, you need to get dressed. Like I said, my mom will be here soon, and she's bringing Maki with her."

"Hmm? O-okay." Naruto nodded and got off the bed to cross the hallway to his own room. Sakura herself smiled as she saw him keep the door open. Such a tempting lover he was, but he had said the same about herself so she couldn't complain.

Sakura nodded to herself as she moved to her vanity mirror and began to brush back her sex hair into a more composed look. She wanted to look good for her mother's boyfriend. They had been dating for a full year now, and they had gone pretty slow for two years before that with friendly meetups and outings. Her mother was more than cautious after her last marriage, and Sakura knew that she herself made it harder for her mother. Her mother wanted Sakura to like Maki so much that she had practically told Sakura about everything that he did in his life.

Maki had never had a family because his girlfriend had died in a car accident where he was the other passenger back in college. He had been drunk and so she had offered to drive in his stead, and it had caused him a lot of grief. But it was one of the things that bonded him to her mother, as they were some of the few people in their company who did not drink. And after some soda and grape juice, they had just connected…with their lips.

Sakura shivered at that. A teenager shouldn't have to know everything about her mother's love life, but she was happy again, and that made her happy. For now, they just had to get through dinner.

* * *

As the sun began to fall just beyond the horizon, people sat down on couches, on the ground, and at tables for their dinners that were being served and made. Dinner was a time to come together and let loose about one's day; it was a chance for parents to chastise their children and a time for their children to confess their secrets before they were punished. However, in the Haruno household, it was a simple, happy atmosphere, with two teenage girls in the kitchen and two adults and a teenage boy setting up the table.

 _'He's out there talking to my mom's boyfriend right now._ ' Sakura thought as she paused from chopping some celery, the sharpness of the knife embedded halfway in the vegetable, before turning her head to look out through the cutout window into the dining room where her extremely hot and attractive, and damn did his fingers send sparks up and down her body!-!

"Sakura?" Ino asked quietly as Sakura shuddered unconsciously next to her. Ino smiled a little bit as she watched her friend shiver from the effects that her boyfriend had done to her. Ino remembered back to her first time, thinking about all of the fantasies, arousing nature, and the ability to see every situation as a great place to have sex in.

Yes, Ino understood what her friend's body was doing right now, shivering as if left out in the cold with her umbrella of a lover, but they needed to concentrate right now. Ino picked up one of her sliced pieces of carrot and aimed carefully before throwing it and smiled at she hit her target dead-on; Sakura's forehead.

Sakura stirred and grimaced as she broke her dreamlike gaze towards her best friend and her eyes smoldered at her while Ino grinned like an innocent fool, but it was for nothing as Sakura's eyes stayed on her, and Ino was not the best at a staring contest. "Okay! I'm sorry."

"Why did you throw that piece at me anyways?" Sakura asked as she went back to chopping at the celery. Ino smiled as she saw Sakura's pure lack of skills as she cut the pieces both too big and too small. She needed to go to an etiquette class with Ino sometimes. Maybe they could cook a whole turkey! What fun that could be!

"Please, Sakura. Do you really need to ask me why?"

"N-No. Not really."

"How was he this morning?"

Ino smiled as Sakura stopped to leaned against the counter and held in a throaty whimper. "So good, Ino, and I never want him to stop. I only wish that I could stop the progression of time and live there with him. Then I could do all of my homework, all my music, and then relax with him."

"I suppose so, but then you wouldn't really get to experience life." Ino chopped a little further before smirking again. "….Did he do that thing you taught him on Thursday?" Ino asked, but Sakura simply looked over and they smiled widely. That was a definite yes.

"You know Sakura. Your mother really likes him." Ino spoke wistfully.

"She really does. I'm still glad that she was willing to let Naruto live in the room across mine."

"She probably thinks that you're going to marry him." Ino chuckled before a soft silence signaled that Ino had to look over. At Sakura's smile, Ino's jaw dropped. "He did not ask you, did he?" Ino asked in waiting horror.

"He hasn't Ino, but…we've started to mention things like that the last few days. But maybe after college, you know?"

"So an….engagement to get engaged?"

"Pretty much. Like we both might know that he'll ask, but as long as we both feel like that, we're fine."

"So that's why you're still wearing the promise rings?"

Sakura bit her lip and looked down as her eyes glimpsed over the ring still on her hand and held it to the light, loving the way it shined and still fit her so perfectly. She was in love, so it was only right that she was marked as Naruto's and he was marked as hers.

* * *

As this was occurring in the kitchen, one could shift the perception around to the sight of Ms. Haruno as she listened to Naruto as he retold the events of his last baseball game to her boyfriend Maki. Naruto knew that baseball wasn't very exciting for herself, but Maki was talking back excitedly, and that small bridge helped bring Sakura closer towards liking Maki. Yuki really liked him, and this was a nice atmosphere in the household on a beloved Saturday evening.

Yuki's eyes turned away from the two boys towards the kitchen to see her daughter staring at her promise ring as Ino tried to get a better look and as they talked excitedly, she knew that the two girls were whispering about the tales of amazing sex that her daughter was having with her boyfriend. Maybe he was her lover now, or a soon to be husband? Yuki liked the sound of the last thought.

Yuki didn't agree with the amount of sex that they were having, but she remembered her honeymoon, and the transfer of feelings, and if they were like her own times, they were beginning to slow down as their sexual heat dimmed to more manageable standards. Yuki loved having Naruto around, as he brought a sense of future security to the house, knowing that he would take care of her daughter helping Yuki immensely.

It was what she had hoped for all her time since moving here. A happy home, with teenagers rushing around and talking excitedly. Her daughter getting out of her head and logic and just doing things that her gut told her was right. And yet soon, her daughter and 'son-in-law' as Yuki had teased these last few weeks, would leave soon for college and she'd be alone in the empty home.

But Yuki looked over to smile at Maki's brown hair, and gentle eyes. That was why he had Maki for maybe the rest of her life. She might marry again, but maybe not. She just wanted to relax and let things move at their own pace. Yeah…at life's gentle pace.

"I think it's all mixed up enough." Sakura smiled as she stepped around the corner and with the salad in hand. But suddenly everyone bursts out laughing. "What?" Sakura asked before she looked to Naruto who smiled as he stood up and reached into her hair, pulling out not one, or two, but three pieces of celery.

Sakura blushed deeply, but she soon giggled as well before everyone began to settle into their seats at the table, and Sakura's hair was petted before her mother and Naruto as she had practiced cooking for months to show the nice Italian spread of lasagna and salad before them. She wanted to prove that she could live on her own, and though she could hire a maid for stuff like that, she wanted to still do it.

"Sakura, would you like to say grace?" Her mother asked, and Sakura smiled and nodded happily as everyone grabbed hands and bowed their heads.

"Dear Lord, we-" (KNOCK KNOCK) Sakura's voice paused as a dominant knocking sounded on the front door.

"I'll get that dear, you continue." Yuki brushed off, and scooted back her chair.

"I'll wait, mother. It's always better with everyone here." Sakura smiled, before her mother moved out of the room and over to the door. Sakura heard the door open, but immediately, she had to hold down an eep and a moan as she felt a leg teasingly slide alongside hers. She smiled though as she teased back at her lover from across the table, neither one breaking the pretense that anything was going on.

As Naruto smirked back, Sakura looked over to see Ino smiling dangerously at her as well as Sakura slid in her seat, but Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly back at Ino, knowing that Ino would be unable to say anything about it. As Naruto's voice laughed at Sakura's childish behavior, Ino and Sakura joined in.

At that moment however, Sakura couldn't describe why she suddenly felt cold. She felt a shiver going up her spine and in the pit of her gut, a fire was suddenly relit, and traveled to her cheeks and eyes as hot tears slid out, and glistened. As Sakura's laughter had stopped, her ears perked as she listened to the doorway.

"You can't…." Sakura heard "….Just go away!" She heard the table next to the door slid across the wall and immediately stood up in a slight panic.

"Mom? You okay?" Sakura asked as she began to make her way towards the door, but the next voice stilled her to the core.

"Sakura!" The sound of a distinct man's voice called out to her, but his voice was garbled as if he was being pushed by her mother.

Sakura's feet dragged her towards the hallway, her mind pulling her back to years past when she had heard it repeatedly. "You don't belong here!"

"I know that, Yuki, I know, but.-I-I had to see her…and you." The man whispered just as Sakura twisted around the corner of the house and her eyes widened to see a man with crazed hair around his older than it used to be face, a slight five o'clock shadow along his chin and below his cheeks. His eyes weren't the same red rimmed irises that they used to be when he was drunk, and he dressed with a much better and modest attire than his former career, but what made her mad was the small smile on his face. "Sakura."

Sakura was absolutely stunned by the man's appearance as he smiled at her, his eyes beaming with pride. The last time she had seen him, he was dressed to impress in his Armani suit, his tie made from the silk of the rarest of caterpillars and his cuff links shining with the gleam of fine gems encrusted everywhere.

He had been in the courtroom when Sakura was a younger teenager, when he was trying to win her over from her mother's custody. He had almost won too, except that who he had lost to was Sakura's own choice and her voice stating how her own assets matched his and because Sakura wanted to be with her mother. He was the sole reason that they had left the mist country in the middle of the night, out of sight of the paparazzi, and the reason that they had returned to Konoha.

"…..D-Daddy…" Sakura's mouth uttered the words that she had held back since she was a child. Sakura's father smiled wider and opens his arms to his sides, but instantly Sakura's entire body flinched at the thought of his hands raising to touch her, and suddenly his smile wavered to a deep show of hurt, as his hands fell to rub at the back of his hair.

"I suppose I deserve that reaction after all I've done." Her father spoke quietly. Sakura's stomach churned as she prepared to move forward when a movement from the dining room took her attention.

"Sakura, you okay?" Naruto asked as he moved around the corner as well, and immediately he saw the look that was in Sakura's eyes that looked worriedly towards Naruto. Naruto moved before a second had passed and he embraced her quickly. Sakura rubbed her eyes into the crook of his shoulder and Naruto rubbed his hands through her hair before looking up and seeing the man staring intently at them. "Who is he?"

"N-Naruto…this is…m-m-my….father." Sakura whispered the last word, the sounds coming out as much as a whisper. Now as Naruto looked back at the man, he nodded his head to the guy before turning back to care about his girlfriend who was starting to shiver from the past. He knew what this man had done with his girl in the past, but surely she could forgive him. Sakura was never the person to hold grudges and bear hatred towards others. Naruto felt Sakura's head rise a bit as her eye peak out from his chest to look over to her father and then looked back up to Naruto, before staring at him in silence as she contemplated her words.

"Naru…can I have a minute alone?" Naruto glanced at her for a few seconds before he nodded his head slowly. "S-Sure Sakura-Chan," Naruto whispered before he leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

Sakura shivered as she felt her boyfriend's warm lips upon hers and pushed up on her tip toes to keep his lips in contact with hers as he backed up, and as they parted, their lips sounded throughout the space around them. "I'll just be in the next room." Sakura heard her boyfriend say and nodded, her eyes sad that he had to leave the room for this.

As Naruto left the hallway, Sakura lowered her head, but her withheld anger bubbled up when her father just had to butt into her life like he always did. "I see that you found a nice boy to admire you for who you are."

Sakura turned back to him with eyes glaring while her mother stood off the side, as a mediator. "What about IT? You don't get to comment on who I choose to be with." Sakura's voice cracked with venom that made her own mother looked scared because Sakura had never shown so much hostility towards anyone before. And then Sakura crossed her arms around herself and stepped even closer and glared darkly at him. "And for that matter, How DARE you come here, father. I told you that I didn't want to see you ever again."

Sakura's voice spit the venom straight at her father, and the man's eyes lowered to sadness as he looked ready to cry from his daughter's hidden wrath that had been unbridled since leaving him. "I know that you said that, But I was um…I hoped that maybe you would have a change of heart after all these years." The father's eyes looked back at her, frantic to remove the deep set frown on his daughter's eyes. "I-I've changed Sakura. I really have."

Sakura immediately sneered at his words, the words only serving to fuel her rage, and barely keep her voice low lest she break in front of everyone in the next room. "I heard all about that pathetic news. You couldn't handle the very thought of mom and I leaving and so you 'retired' from the ambassador life, but that doesn't mean you've changed one bit. You're still the drunk, abusive father that You've ALways-"

"Sakura," Yuki's voice cut into her rant and Sakura bit her tongue as she looked over to her mother's eyes. "If your father is trying to change for you, then perhaps you should-"

"What? Listen?!" Sakura screeched through her teeth. "Did you forget what he did to you?! What he made me watch as he hurt you?! What about what he tried to do to me?!"

"Please Saku-Chan, I'm just-" Sakura's father tried to lean forward but Sakura's eyes blazed bright as she whirled on him.

"Don't you- EVER-EVER call me that again, you pathetic excuse for a father!" Sakura's voice choked out as it broke by the level of the emotions bursting forth. "You Ruined my entire life! My childhood was nothing but a stage for you to host me on, playing, singing, forced to smile when I felt nothing but wanted to cry! You didn't care for me; you cared for your prestigious little trophy child!

"And then! Then you tried to make mom seem incapable of having me with her! You dragged her through the papers and everywhere I went with her, people whispering how terrible they thought she was, and all because of you and your pathetic character!"

"I wanted you with me Sakura." Sakura's father tried to assuage his raging daughter, but his words did nothing to stop her. But he looked sadly at Yuki who saw in his eyes the deepest of regrets. "We both did, your mother and I just wanted to be with you; I just got ahead of myself and-"

 **"-You can't excuse what you did!** " Sakura's shouted with her voice drowning out all conversation in the other room as Sakura's eyes teamed with fresh, hot tears, and yet as Sakura regained her breath, a hand slowly placed pressure on her shoulder as she looked over slightly to see her mother standing between them with her other hand touching him on the shoulder. "Mom?" Her voice cracked.

"It's alright, Sakura….Luke….would you like to stay for dinner?" Yuki smiled over before smiling slightly.

"I would love to, but I-I shouldn't, um…..unless Sakura would allow me to." Luke looked over and Sakura for once cursed under her breath before she rolled her eyes and moved away, back to the table. What could her mother even begin to be thinking?!

As they reentered the room, Yuki introduced Luke to the others in the room and while Maki smiled and shook the man's hand, both Naruto and Ino watched carefully towards Sakura, who sat down and refused to even look at her father for even a single minute.

Slowly, everyone sat back down, Naruto taking a new place at Sakura's side with Ino on the other, while Maki sat between Yuki and Luke who resided on the other. As Yuki looked around, she nodded towards Sakura, but as she didn't even look anywhere but at her plate, she spoke up.

"Sakura, will you say grace?"

"Mom-" Sakura began before she bit her cheek and breathed deeply through her nose and nodded in defeat. Everyone grabbed hands again, and while Sakura wanted to growl, she began.

"Dear Father, we thank-….thank you for the meal we are about to eat, and please continue to keep us honest and true, and…and…forgiving of others. In your name, Amen."

"Amen." The others around the table iterated before digging into the meal before them. As they continued to eat in complete silence though, the atmosphere was easily charged and ripe for a fierce sign of aggression. As Luke cut into the meat with his knife, he looked up briefly and smiled.

"That was a nice grace you said, Sakura. Well versed and just as carefully thought out as I remember."

Sakura swallowed her food slowly and continued to cut into her food, leaving little room for any sign of conversation.

"Yes Luke. She has continued to be thoughtful of her words." Yuki looked back down, but then she noticed something that shocked her to the core, but in a very happy way. "…Luke, I see that you're not grabbing at the wine as you used to." She smiled gratefully.

Luke on the other hand simply smiled warily, his hands clenching repeatedly. "I have to admit that it's hard not to grab even a glass, but I've been sober now two years."

"That's great to hear, Luke." Yuki's eyes gleamed in delight. Luke glanced up to grimace as his daughter failed to even listen to something that he had been trying desperately to admit for the last few months, as well as showing himself here tonight.

"So…Naruto…how long have you been in a relationship with my daughter?"

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, but since Sakura didn't look disturbed, he nodded to his girlfriend's father. "Two years, Sir."

"You seem like a good man."

"I hope to be."

"I see…then you are going…to college with my daughter?"

"...No sir. She's going back to Julliard to learn from her old teacher."

Luke spoke louder, laughing a little as his more confident self appeared at the table. "Ah, Sarutobi, I knew him so well growing up. Why, he's very-"

 **SNAP!** A glass sounded as it shattered into pieces and fell into the food, onto the table, and brought all attention to Sakura as she stood up in a frenzy, her chair falling behind her and nearly toppling straight into Ino.

"Oh will you shut up and end this stupid act, Tamai-San?!"

"S-Saku-Chan-" Luke began.

"I told you TO Never call me that!" Sakura screamed, her body and eyes livid in rage. "I'm not the little g-girl you pushed everywhere into every single spotlight, into every single ambassador ball to show off your brilliant talents. I'm not the girl you can tell lies to about mom either!"

"Sakura, I am sorry for that. Really. I-"

"Oh!" Sakura blazed as she interrupted her own father with her own high pitch shriek. "So you stopped drinking? Congrats! And that solves everything?!"

"Well…"

"No! Of course it doesn't! You always prided me on logic. Well, you know what?! You should be in jail for hurting mom, but of course not! You're the famous ambassador who does everything right for his country! Oh wait, let me correct myself! You Were an ambassador! You're just a hack, and a wife-beater…and I HATE YOU!"

"Sakura-…" Sakura stalled, her words no longer reaching her throat as she heard Naruto whispered back to her. Sakura looked down at his face, but was confused to not find his eyes on hers. Instead, she followed his gaze down to her jittering hand to the glass that had embedded into her hand and the blood bled down her hand to sprinkle and plop to her plate.

Luke took this silence as a time to sigh and looked away in rejection. "You're right…I am still the man that used you for my own gain, and I did hurt your mother back in those dark days. I very much regret all of those things, which is why I left that life of mine behind. The truth of the matter is that I miss you, Sakura. You have grown, truly, into a strong and independent woman, who knows exactly who and what she wants in her life, and I gave that up by being who I was. I-"

"Was? You *****!"

 **"Sakura!"** Yuki gasped in anger at her cursing at the table and in front of everyone here she deeply cared about. Sakura had always taught her that cursing was a mental loss of control and she needed to talk to her daughter alone about this, but the look that Sakura gave at her made her fear that it was too late.

"And You Mother! How can you just forgive him?!"

"Sakura, I have always-"

"Forgiven him?! Of course you do! Every time he scolded you! Every time he hit you, and yet you Still defend him! You'll never change."

"Sakura-"

"No! Who was it that took care of you?! ME! Always me! I held you when you cried for weeks at a time! I held you when you had nothing and no one to talk to! And you do this?! Betray me with forgiving this ****** at the table."

"Sakura-" Naruto once again urged as his hand came up to grab her, but her hand slipped out as Sakura shuffled backwards towards the hallway to grab at her coat and the keys to her car on the table by the door. "Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he rushed over and around the corner.

Voices were whispered around the corner, and frantic movement was echoed before the door slammed shut, and suddenly there was the screeching of the tires outside, and after a full minute of silence, Naruto slowly walked back into the dining room, leaning against the doorway. "S-She left."

Yuki immediately looked over and reached over to rub Luke's hand in a calm manner. "She'll calm down. I know it."

But Luke sighed and shook his head as he stood up and gathered up his coat to leave. I" never expected nor do I think that I will ever deserve her forgiveness…I just wanted her to understand why I've been changing because of what she said all those years ago." Naruto watched and leaned forward as Luke reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a photo of a wife and a baby girl sitting beside him.

"Oh Luke," Yuki smiled with tears in her own eyes. "I had heard but…you did marry her."

"Yes. She really helped me cope in those first few months. I kept relapsing and she just kept being patient with me. And this is Maria." Luke smiled so fondly that Ino and Naruto thought of their parents' smiles whenever they looked at their pictures from the past. "I just wanted Sakura to get to know her sister. Yuki, she doesn't have to ever care for me ever again, but perhaps Maria and she can bond. I just…I wanted her to know who Maria is. Will you do that for me, Yuki? One last favor?"

Yuki nodded her head as Luke moved to the door. The door closed with soft thud, but the silence stayed under Ino and Maki said goodnight. Hours later, Sakura's mother lay asleep on the couch and Naruto looked down at the picture that Yuki's ex-husband had left in her care. He looked up as a car sped past only to park in a different driveway and he stood up to look out the window and leaned against it, feeling the cold air against his skin.

 _'Sakura, where are you?'_

* * *

 **And So We Come to the Last Big Installment? Should I just stop here and Leave it as an Open Ending?**


	33. Forgiveness is not Easy

_**AN: Hello All! So We are coming to the end section, and I just wanted to say thank you for the great many chapters and reviews of encouragement and hearing your thoughts for so many of these days, weeks, months, and even years. I appreciate it all as a writer and as the response to readers. Thank you.**_

 _ **Timberwolfe.**_

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 33: Forgiveness is not easy**

* * *

"Naruto Namikaze?"

"Here."

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Here."

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here."

"And last is…Sakura Haruno?...Sakura?" The first period teacher called out and looked over the classroom, where in the back, two tables came together for four students to sit in a straight line, but between Ino and Naruto was an empty seat. A seat that had been empty since Monday, and throughout the entire past week.

As the teacher moved on to the subject of senior English projects, Ino looked over to Naruto and cringed while she held down her own emotions. Naruto's eyes were dark, and as Ino had seen, he had joined Ms. Haruno by the window every evening and had left for school the following morning, the both of them sleeping on the couches in the living room.

He had fallen asleep that first night in Sakura's room, just waiting for her to return home, and her mother had perched herself with a chair against the hallway's wall, waiting to be awoken by the door's creaking hinges that would signal someone coming inside. But Sakura never came home, and they were all worried for the worst of outcomes.

Ino, as well as Shikamaru, watched their friend stare diligently at the board in front of them, copying everything down in the shorthand that he never used, but Sakura did whenever she was in class. So he was even taking notes for his girlfriend while she was distraught and was who knew where? Ino's heart bulged out in affection for what Naruto did for her best friend.

As the class bell sounded, the three of them stood up and grabbed their backpacks, but they stayed inside the classroom, knowing that the lunch hour had come and they were quickly left alone to talk. "Has Sakura called you yet, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked quietly, but Naruto quickly shook his head in misery.

"Well…make sure you call me when she does, okay?" Ino asked, and Naruto nodded mutely.

"I just don't get it." Naruto rolled his eyes as his hair sagged unnaturally for him over his eyes. "She hasn't touched any of her bank accounts. She doesn't have any money as far as I know of. I mean, where is she?"

Ino began to comment, but Naruto butted in suddenly. "Oh God! What if she's in a ditch all alone?! Or she picked up a hitchhiker and he killed her, and I wasn't there for her? Oh God! What if-"

 **SLAP!** Naruto's head twisted slightly to the side before he looked back at Ino who frowned grimly at him. The slap hadn't really hurt, but she now had his focus. "Naruto, don't you let your mind go running off like that. Geez, you and Sakura both have that terrible habit of thinking of the worst outcomes! If anything, she parked her car near a local park and is sleeping in it. Look, Naruto. Relax for a bit, and then tomorrow we'll search around again. We'll find her. Okay?"

"Well…it's a plan I suppose." Naruto nodded before Ino's hand pushed him into his seat and she slid her homemade lunch in front of him. She had packed extra for today, and knew that neither Naruto nor Ms. Haruno were eating much over the last few days, and she could no longer be able to see people go hungry. Not like what she went through those long memories ago. A hand gripped her own and Ino smiled, knowing that Shikamaru would take care of her, and now she had to ensure that Naruto was there to take care of Sakura, wherever she was.

The school day was barely over, but by the time that the final bell had rung, Naruto had already begun parking his bike in the driveway beside Ms. Haruno's still un-driven car. She had taken each day off, and Naruto wished she had allowed him to do the same, but Ino had convinced her that perhaps Sakura would show up to school, so they all had to cover some ground, because she could still show up…right?

"Sakura?!" Naruto heard the rapid yell come from the kitchen as he walked in the front door, the stupid creak of the hinge hurting Ms. Haruno every time that it was opened. When Naruto saw his eventual mother in law's dress fling around the corner, he grimaced as her crazed eyes drooped down and began to grow sad all over again. "Oh…you're back early, Naruto."

"Sorry, again. I just…can't stay there until the end."

"I understand. It's never very fair of me to send you off while I simply mope around here, waiting for her." Ms. Haruno sniffled a bit from the remorse in her heart, but when she looked up, she saw her soon to be son-in-law sniffing at the air and smiled a bit.

"Did you bake cookies?"

"Yeah…Sakura's favorite." Yuki smiled. "I made a bit of a mess though on the first batch."

"I believe that Sakura always liked those first batches though."

"I know. For some reason, she always liked them more doughy than firm." Yuki gasped though. "I mean she LIKES them. Present tense."

"Don't worry. I did it too." Naruto smiled bitterly, and followed her into the dining room as they both sat at the table, Sakura's favorite cookies in a plastic bin with a large blue lid. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just looking out the window before Naruto quietly got up and boiled some water, before dipping in some tea and honey and then poured it into two small cups. When he had sat back down, Yuki smiled and took a small sip.

"You learn very fast, Naruto."

"Well, Sakura wanted me to make sure that I could help you out if she ever had to leave for a concert." Naruto took his own sip and grimaced. "Too sweet. This is how Sakura took care of you when you first got divorced?"

"Yeah…I was terrible back then. I can't believe that as her mother, I depended so much on her. And then when I was better, I never thought that she would come to hate her father so much and yet, keep it in." Yuki's frown perked up a bit. "But then again, she always was a shy girl growing up…until she met Ino and you."

"Well…I mean, she really just needed someone to talk to." Naruto brushed off until he saw Yuki's hands slide over his and covered them in a motherly manner.

"No, she needed you, and I know that she still needs you. That's why she's been scared I think. You may not believe me Naruto, but when she first brought you home, I was a little put off by you. I thought she liked a guy more into science or the intellectual type, but you surprised me by how you doted on her that weekend.

"And now…now you are my son."

"Ms. Haru-"

"I know talking about your parents is tough, but you've told Sakura, and she cares for you. But if you don't realize it, just know that…I feel like you are…my son. So you have one responsibility and that is to make my daughter happy."

Naruto's eyes teared up. "Wow….I…um…."

The silence returned between them, but before it left, Sakura began to surface again.

"Has Sakura called here yet?"

"No." Yuki's eyes smoldered with pain. "I'm so worried, Naruto. Sakura has never run away before. Never! I-I don't know where she is, and I'm worried. You want to know the worst thing about all of this? She's an adult now, and she doesn't need to tell me where she is, and that scares the hell out of me, more than her almost getting hurt in that car crash months ago."

"I'm sure she'll call soon, Yuki-San." Naruto whispered, but Yuki looked over and smiled through dry tears.

"After all of that, I thought I had told you to call me Mom."

"Not yet." Naruto shrugged as he went to take another sip of the tea when he froze and looked up in his error to see Yuki smiling at him.

"I see…when…when were you planning on asking her if I can know?"

Naruto smiled bitterly, knowing that Sakura had expressly told him that she wanted to surprise her with this information. Well, she wasn't here right now.

"We actually weren't planning on it for a while actually. We're just…happy where we are-were-um…" Naruto stuttered out and looked out as he watched some teenagers begin to walk by on their way home from school. Yuki laughed and rubbed his hand with deep affection.

"She'll come back to us."

"Right." Naruto smiled as Yuki smiled back.

RIIIIIINNGGGGG….RINNNNGGGG...

Their eyes widened as Naruto pulled out his phone from his pocket and nearly dropped it as his hands jittered at Sakura's smiling face in the picture of the caller ID. He quickly pressed the green button and stood up, before nodding quickly to Yuki who stood up and made her way out of the room.

"Sakura?"

"…."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura, please, answer me..."

"….N-Naruto?"

"Oh God, where are you Sakura?"

"Um…I'm um…a-at the Lake." Naruto listened as Sakura's voice shivered in what he thought could only be nervous agitation. "C-Can you stop by?"

"Where exactly?"

"At the local inn up here.

"I'll be there. Your mom can-"

"-No! J-Just you…please?"

Naruto grit his teeth together as wet tears stalled to form in his eyes. "Okay. On my way."

Naruto saw the light on his phone grow dark but he dare not move just yet, not until he saw Yuki turning back into the room with a second blue box in her hands.

"She doesn't want to see me just yet, does she?" Yuki Haruno asked knowingly.

"Well...Yeah."

"Here." Yuki smiled and placed both boxes in his hands. "She needs you to cheer her up, and these could help. I-In case she's hungry."

"I'll bring her home."

"H-Hai."

Naruto quickly stepped out of the house, pulling on his heavy jacket for the snow still outside and when he reached his bike, he lifted the seat before placing the cookies quickly inside. But as he sat down, he sighed and pulled out his phone and dialed Ino's number. Sakura would need her friends too, whether she realized it or not.

* * *

It was after about an hour when Naruto pulled off of the highway and pulled over to a small dirt and gravel road that was just barely layered with a fresh cake of snow. The Lake was a beautiful glacier lake that laid outside of the city of Konoha, and was a natural resort town during the summer months, but during the winter, all but a small motel closed for the season, and so Naruto made his way towards the entrance before turning into the small gated entrance, because the rooms all faced inwards to protect against the cold winds that were ever present in the region.

But as Naruto parked his car, he smiled as he spotted Sakura's car off in a corner and so he quickly got off and made his way to the window where a more than old, greasy overweight man sat inside watching some game show and wearing a tracksuit with a gold medallion hanging out of it. Naruto cleared his throat and immediately the man glared and looked from his show, waiting for Naruto to say something.

"It's fifty bucks a night, boy."

"No um, I'm looking for my girlfriend actually. Do you have the room for Sakura Haruno?"

"There are no names here, boy. People here don't exactly want to be tracked down if you catch my drift."

"Um….she has pink hair?"

"Pink…Ah! That beautiful schoolgirl, yes, I remember her very well. She's in room 107."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded quickly and moved away from the man and the window. He didn't know exactly, but that man could be connected with bad people and he didn't care for being in his cross hairs. So Naruto was quick to move in front of Sakura's car and ahead to the door before it before he knocked lightly upon it.

He waited for a bit, hearing the gentle springs of the bed moving under the weight of a body shifting off of it. The door's lock was undone and the slide of metal slid off the door and then the door opened, confirming and yet horrifying the young man. Because there Sakura was, still in her coat and clothes from the same day that she had left, with dark black bags under her eyes. Her wrinkles were deep on her face and she smelled of dirt and snow mixed together.

"N-Naruto." Sakura uttered as soft as an angel into his ear. He didn't say a word and instead moved in and hugged her tightly. He felt her sniffle and hug back, her nails desperately clinging to him as if he would disappear if she lessened her jittery grip on him, but he had no intention of letting go.

"I was so worried about you." Naruto finally spoke up, placing a kiss on Sakura's forehead as she continued to tear up and sniffle into his chest. Naruto looked around the room and noticed the sparse living, but it was a motel at least and not the car or ditch ideas that they had all feared.

Fear?...Naruto cursed himself as he remembered seeing Sakura's black eyes and the lines and as he heard her sniff again, he knew that she hadn't slept well at all. "Have you been sleeping well?"

Sakura responded by shaking her head back and forth along his chest. "I just…can't fall asleep. I-" Sakura stopped and backed up as Naruto smiled as her cute nose sniffed the air around him. "What is that amazing smell?"

Naruto pulled out the boxes and smiled as Sakura's eyes lit up in joy. "Your mom thought you might be hungry."

"I'm S-Starving."

Naruto saw Sakura turn around and saw her smile as his hand slid past her ass. After all, they hadn't done it in a week, and they were rather lustful teenagers. But as he closed the outside door, he turned around to see Sakura already scarfing down the last cookie in the first box and soon was wolfing down the second box, the lid and boxes falling onto the ground below her.

"Sakura, did you have anything to eat?"

"Well…after an hour or two, I stopped by a grocery store and grabbed some things. I just didn't want to go home…in case he was there."

"How did you pay for all of this?"

"Oh? I took out a few hundred dollars when I bought the car and hid it in the wheel well. I just had to lift out the tire."

"I'm glad you're safe." Naruto burst before hugging her again and Sakura sighed as she felt safe for the first time in forever ago.

"Thank you, Naruto. Thank my mom for the cookies."

"You can thank her yourself. Sakura, I'm taking you back." Naruto insisted, but suddenly Sakura tightened her grip and looked away in shame.

"No."

"Sakura…what is with you this last year?" Naruto spoke up and this time, Sakura looked over in shock as Naruto forcefully turned her head to face him and gripped her harder so that she couldn't turn away. In no way did he hurt her; instead, he demanded her attention.

"You think I'm going to leave you. You have other plans that you don't tell me. Sakura, I love you. You know that."

Sakura sniffled, but her heart broke open at his determination to break their sadness. "I don't know anything anymore. My emotions, they just…Naruto, I…I don't know what this…this…us together can be. Naruto, I grew up knowing every single detail of my life and what to expect, what to do, what I would do. But now I only know that I want you forever, but after what my dad did to my mom-"

"I know, you're worried." Naruto smiled and graced her cheek with the back of his hand. As Sakura smiled and looked back up, Naruto smiled at her. "But Sakura, we need to trust each other now and forever. The moment we lie or hold back is the moment that our love is attacked, and I don't want to lose any battles let alone a war like that.

"For one, you know I plan to never have too much alcohol, right?" Sakura nodded and he nodded as he continued. "And I know that you…you won't tell me everything you think up but that's okay because you can feel safe that you don't need to. I'll understand either way." Sakura nodded again and she smiled bright.

"You're right." Sakura spoke as she looked up. "I really love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"I love you."

They scooted closer, Sakura moving into his lap as they began to kiss. But whereas Sakura took this as a sign for their first makeup sex, Naruto had other plans. "Now about your father."

Sakura groaned madly as she backed up before her eyes glazed over in remembrance of last week and she grimaced deeply as she backed up and groaned into her hands and knees. "I was so mean to him."

"Yeah; remind me never to piss you off."

Sakura breathily laughed. "Yeah. Please don't do that. I'm terrible when I hold onto grudges."

"Sakura, he has a new life now. He wants you in it."

"I-…I'm scared." Sakura looked down in pain, remembering all the sympathetic stares of the embassy officials and soldiers around her and her mother.

"Of what?"

"That he'll…do something terrible again."

"Sakura, you used to trust him. Can't you do that again?"

"I-…" Sakura began before her voice broke as she jumped off the bed and paced the room before she looked back and shrugged helplessly. "I don't know!"

"Try?" Sakura heard her boyfriend ask and looked over to see Naruto looking at her with his eyes sparkling and brimming with false tears, and grimaced deeply.

"Don't look at me like that! I invented that look!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Please?"

"…...Okay." Sakura sniffled in resignation and moved forward to desperately kiss her lover to try to start again her womanly feelings when there is another knock and Naruto immediately moved towards the door while Sakura looks utterly confused. "Naru?"

"If you are going to meet your father again, you need to look like yourself and I can't do that." Naruto answered as he swung the door inward and Ino walked in with fresh clothes in her hands and makeup in her bag on her arm.

"…..Ino?" Sakura spoke up as Ino sat down next to her and hugged her friend to her chest.

"You helped me in my depression when I was down two years ago, so now, I'll help you."

Sakura nodded meekly before Naruto came back to lean over and handed her a small picture into her hands. Sakura widened her eyes to see her father smiling bashfully with the little girl in his outstretched arms, throwing her into the air as she giggled while flying. "Is she-"

"Yes."

"Naruto…..I want to go."

"I'll take you in a bit. Just relax, and stay calm."

* * *

Inside a small home, an older man sat down on the couch of his living room, and his hands stayed still, hovering around the frame of a small girl with light auburn hair and emerald eyes as she giggled at her daddy trying to hold her still while she counted to ten for him.

Meanwhile, in the hallway that lead to the two bedrooms in the back, was the mother of the young girl, and she smiled at the bitter scene before her. Anna knew that it'd been a rough few days on her husband and their little Maria had felt it too. But the best way to make him forget and feel better was to distract him with his baby girl.

He was such a careful father, never leaving little Maria alone unless she was with one of them. They were financially secure, but Luke made sure that Anna regularly left to go out with friends and she came home so many nights to see him asleep with their baby in his arms. He said that he was a terrible father in his first relationship, and that this time, he wouldn't do that, and so far, he had only hit Anna twice. The first day he tried to quick drinking, and the last time that he had drank. Now, he was sober, and such a doting father he was.

A ringing doorbell sounded in the home, and Anna looked over to Luke and nodded her head to let him know that she would answer it. It was cloudy weather today, and Anna was a little worried as she opened the door to see a slight delinquent teenager standing before her, with a biker's jacket and her hair slightly covering one of her eyes. But then she flicked her hair behind her ear and she had changed from delinquent to respectful.

"Can I help you, dear?"

"Oh! Um…is…Tamai-San here?"

"Yes, who is it that I should say is for him?"

"Um…You know? N-Never mind…I-um…" Sakura began to speak before feet rushed over from behind the door and Sakura's downcast eyes saw a man's feet rushed behind the wife of the home.

"Sakura?" Luke asked, stunned to see his oldest daughter in her coat and her boyfriend Naruto beside her, and moved closer, his eyes watching as Sakura looked up, her eyes so scared. And immediately Anna knew that she had to leave them before the reunion could take place. "Sakura…" Luke repeated.

"…C-can we talk?"

"Of course."

"I'll take her sweetheart." Anna spoke up, before grabbing Maria from his arms and moved down the hallway to her nursery. As his wife moved off, Luke saw Sakura's eyes follow the little girl looking back at her with a question set upon her face.

"…S-She's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Um…Tamai-F-Father…I-um…" Sakura's voice stopped before she looked over and gripped Naruto's hand, his thumb sliding across her knuckles and calming her as she breathed in and looked back at her father. Luke for his part was shocked that she even stared into his eyes, but as her voice spoke to him, he knew that she had truly grown up and he had cost her to grow up truly without him. "I can't forgive you for what you did…"

"I know, I-"

"Don't talk!"

"I can't forgive you for your past…but…I'm willing to give you another chance to prove me wrong."

Luke widened his eyes in disbelief. "Really? Sakura. Can I-"

Sakura was crying right alongside her father as she nodded her head rapidly as they hugged for the first time in four years. "Oh Sakura-"

"-Call me Saku-Chan…."

"Saku-Chan…my little angel…"

* * *

After a few minutes, they broke off, and Sakura smiled as she saw her father crying with her, and it was a good and much better memory than his old look. This was the new father that she could learn to love again.

"Would you like to see her?"

Sakura sniffled and nodded as they stepped inside and as they headed to the nursery, Sakura smiled at the rather modest home for a former ambassador. Her father used to be one of luxury and now he was modest. What had he done to change this much in just four years?

As they turned into the room, Sakura stepped to the side as Anna looked up from the ground and smiled as she waved her hand over to the girl who was the daughter to her husband. She watched as Sakura looked worriedly at the girl before moving forward and kneeling beside the girl before she froze at seeing her exact identical doe-like eyes before her.

"H-hello Maria…I-I'm uh...I'm your big sister." Sakura hesitantly spoke as the girl looked over from playing with her blocks. But that moment made Sakura think on her words and she began to get nervous again. "Well, not really your sister. We have different mommies and um, well, I'm your half-sister, um…I-um…your daddy is a good man. At least he will be, um…AH!" Sakura squeaked in shock as she watched as Maria smiled and touched her face and giggled.

"Sissie!" Maria erupted in giggles and immediately Sakura smiled wide as she sat down with Anna as they play with the girl. Naruto smiled as he watched from the doorway and as Sakura looked back at him while she sat across from her father, and new sister. And soon she mouthed the words, thank you, and he knew that she would be okay.

* * *

 **Because I know that Sakura deserved a little sister. Last Chapter will be the next and final installment, so prepare yourselves and review on the outcomes.**


	34. Commencement Into Life

**Hey Everyone! I just want to thank everyone to has been with me since the beginning. Thanks to all of you, I have written many stories and I hope that you have come to enjoy at least one of them For Naruto And Sakura. If I decide to write another story based on Naruto, then I will return and send out the story name to all to want it.**

 **My name story is not yet finished, but when it is, will be under the How To Train Your Dragon category, with Hiccup/Astrid, but will be an OOC, so really you can read it as what I'm thinking is more of a Sorakage sized story.**

 **Anyways, if you want me to update you on these developments, please say so in your last review.**

 **Thank you again, and have a wonderful Day, Month, and many Years to Come.**

* * *

 **Just A Regular High School Life**

 **Chapter 34: Commencement into Life**

* * *

Green is such a complicated color to understand. It is the jealousy that is forever envious of anything around it, and wants for everything that its green eyes fall upon. It was the color that blended in so well with anything, but yet when it was focused on, anyone would be stared at and too close for comfort. It was the color for piercing into one's soul, greedily taking anything that it saw and piercing even deeper than before.

Sakura sighed deeply as her shoulders sagged in the mirror in front of her. She bit her lower lip as she raised her hand to push some hair out of her eyes before sighing again at her own reflection. Was she even ready for this part of her life? Sure she had known that this was coming, but did it have to come to an end so soon?

"Sakura? You ready?" Ino called out from around the bathroom's corner, and Sakura sighed through her mouth before she slapped at her cheeks and shook her head to clear her mind. Sakura stepped out of her bathroom and looked over to smile at Ino who was waiting outside, and as they smiled at each other, they looked at the green robes and caps that the both of them had on their bodies.

Together, they moved down the stairs of the home to the first floor where Sakura broke off as soon as she saw Naruto standing there in his own matching gown. The two young adults kissed madly and without a care while Ino's parents and Sakura's mother watched from the sidelines. As they parted though, Sakura was quickly pulled back by a groaning Ino who muttered and grumbled at how Naruto had messed her hair by even touching her face. Sakura simply giggled and waved at Naruto, while he secretly waved back.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Yuki asked.

"No." Sakura refuted. "Daddy's not here yet and-" The doorbell rang and Sakura moved to quickly open the door and quickly hugged her father before ushering everyone outside the home where all of the cars were waiting. The three graduates piled into Anna's car, where Sakura quickly confiscated her little sister from her mother's arms and began to praise her on her little pink dress as they all made their way to the football stadium.

As they pulled into the bus unloading zone, the three kids quickly exited from the car with the rest of the graduating students while the various cars raced off to grab their spots and make it back in time for the graduation ceremony. Meanwhile, the three students with Ino in the middle wrap their arms around the other's shoulders and made their way to the check in area, which was the poolside next to the lockers and the gym.

* * *

As they watched around for fellow friends as they assembled in the indoor pool area of the gym, they easily saw the slight nervousness that someone might get pushed into the water and so everyone stayed off of the edges. Soon though, it was simply Naruto and Sakura standing beside each other while Ino chatted and cried with her fellow cheerleaders, with Shikamaru's hand gripping her hip, but slid down to her ass as Ino looked over and grinned widely before they began to make out.

"Ms. Haruno." Sakura heard her last name being called and turned to see the principal approaching her and grimaced, but put on a smile anyways. "Are you all set with your speech?"

"Hai. I'm all ready to go."

"That's good to hear. We'll be lining everyone up in a minute, so just be ready to head to the front."

"Okay." Sakura nodded, but when he had left, she slumped into Naruto's shoulder as her boyfriend laughed at her. "I don't want to give a speech."

"But Sakura. You got the highest grades in the school."

"Well…yes….BUT! They also decided to add in my GPA from Julliard and my college courses. I mean, of course I'd get way over the next girl."

"Don't worry about it too much. You'll have a great view of everyone…even your little sister."

"I suppose. I wish though that I could sit next to you and Ino."

"Well, we'll just have to see each other and you can jump into my arms when you see me."

"Then I'll be jumping off the stage." Sakura smiled as they both laughed at the thought of actually pulling off a stunt at graduation. Sakura didn't need more attention, and Naruto didn't mind the lack of it, but Ino might give them something to remember for the reunion in ten years way off from now.

"Everyone form up! Richard, please don't step out of the line. Ms. Falls, please refrain from customizing your gown. We do not need to see your cleavage."

"Well…I guess I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah." Sakura smiled before planting a small kiss to his cheek and moved away towards the front of the line itself before being handed one of the ten flags that would lead the lines to their seats. Sakura chatted peacefully with the people in the front for over an hour before they proceeded down the ramp to the edge of the field and waited for the music to begin.

"Alright Sakura, nice and steady. Just as you practiced." Sakura muttered to herself before the music did indeed start and she raised the flag and walked straight down the middle of the field, passing the fifty, the thirty, and the ten before turning down the first three rows where those students with the highest grades were placed. Sakura continued on with the rest of the flags to the two sides of the stage as the teachers moved onto the stage and then it was her turn.

Sakura quietly placed the flag into the post and moved up to her seat and then when the music was over, everyone sat down as the principal began his speech. Sakura didn't catch most of it because like her fellow students, she looked wildly around the stadium, where she found Naruto and Ino near the back rows smiling back at her.

And then she heard a loud squeal of 'Sissie!' and smiled while looking into the stands to see her mother with her boyfriend on one side and her ex-husband on the other. Anna saw her looking over and smiled as she picked up Maria's hand and waved back. Sakura smiled wider. Her mother in law or something like that was going to make a great mom.

"And now, your valedictorian, with a GPA of 4.6, Sakura Haruno, will now give the final class address." Sakura heard through the loudspeakers around her. Sakura stepped up and approached the stand before standing behind it and took a deep breath.

 _'Now is your time. Just as you practiced.'_ Sakura thought before closing her eyes, slowly breathing in, and opened them until she stared at the students around herself and smiled towards them.

"A good afternoon to everyone here today. To the students, and our family and friends who are here to support us and who will share in this day for the rest of our lives." Sakura spoke aloud, her voice ringing loudly into the stadium and outwards towards the parking lots of the school. "Just thinking about being up here today means so much to me, and yet I still don't feel like I want to be up here." Sakura smiled as the audience giggled towards her.

"I always wanted to make friends, friends who would know who I am and care about what I care about, who would stand beside me and help me realize what I truly want in my life. That's what today is to epitomize. The fact that we are graduating this high school life, where we have grown up together and made memories that we will remember for the rest of our lives.

"From the day that I came here, I expected that I might just go through high school greeting pleasantries and waving to maybe a few acquaintances, but that was not to be. I have a boyfriend, and that guy is someone who I know that will be beside me for better or for worse. I have a best friend who I wouldn't trade for the entire world, and I have made friendships with so many fellow students, that I hope that I will treasure and remember long after this day is through.

"Now, none of us know where we are going to be in ten years, but some of us have an idea of our place in society and our place in our individual lives. I just know that wherever we end up, it is our family of those around us that we will treasure forever. So with that in mind, please join me in this light and let's graduate already!"

A loud uproar pounded at Sakura's ears and she looked up to see Naruto nodding at her as the president stepped back up to the podium. "Sakura Haruno." He announced her name and she quickly accepted her diploma as the other students began to form in behind her. She moved towards the back of the line while she shook hands with each of the students and madly hugged with others.

She was so giddy that time simply passed her by and her mind was not thinking of the present. She was thinking about the upcoming summer where she would spend a week with Ino at her parent's cabin in the woods, the week after that babysitting little Maria while Luke and Anna spent their anniversary together, and then a week with Naruto doing…well, various fun things.

She would then have a number of summer concerts around the country and Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru were going to join her for the free lodging and the many places to go. And then she would get to spend her final week with her mother Yuki before they packed everything up and took Naruto to his college, and then their lives would begin all over again.

And now that she thought about it, Sakura was only waiting for the turning of the tasels to show that they were now high school graduates, and then they would spend the evening kissing and laughing surrounded with friends.

A hand guided her forward while another handed a diploma into her hand and Sakura realized that it was now her turn to hand out the diplomas to her fellow students. Sakura looked up and a huge smile adorned her face as Naruto stepped up the small set of stairs onto the stage.

"With a GPA of 3.3, Naruto Uzumaki." The president smiled and shook Naruto's hand before he stepped in front of his own girlfriend.

"Congratulations." Sakura smiled, and handed the paper over, but then his hand covered hers and she broke, her mind and intelligence leaving her as her emotions took control.

"I'll see you in a bit." Naruto whispered.

"Oh forget that!" Sakura yelled before she jumped into Naruto's arms and smashed her lips deeply into his and he only groaned before he kissed back. Screw waiting for the throwing of the hats, she knew what she was doing and who she was spending the rest of her life with after high school! So why keep her emotions back and do nothing?! Just do what you want to do, right?!

Meanwhile, as people groaned, giggled, and began to post the hilarious video onto the web, Ino and Shikamaru laughed behind them on stage and waited for what they assumed would be awhile for them to back up, but when they did, their red faces would remain, and they would be made fun of for the many reunions to come. But hey, out of high school. Now if they did this during college graduation….then they'd never let that down.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who read this story; it held many themes and a vision for what I myself wanted in my own high school life growing up. Now that I am a full member of society, I may not have as many friends as others, but those close ones, I have the memories that I will forever remember and cherish. And just as I remember those memories, I will recall the reviews and the close relationship I have had with all of you. Thank you.**

 **This is Timberwolfe, signing out.**

 **Just A Regular High School Life**


End file.
